Trémula paz: aprendiendo a vivir en las doce casas
by Shakary
Summary: Después de renunciar a sus armaduras, la diosa Atena les pidió a los Caballeros Dorados volver a la Orden. Ahora los trece, deben aprender a convivir, mientras asumen por primera vez su rol como los máximos guerreros de la Orden de Atena, al enfrentar una nueva amenaza para el Santuario. Continuación de "Asesinos a Caballeros: Historia de Renacimiento y Redención"
1. Los efectos de la Luna de Cosecha

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este fanfic, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y me gustan tanto que decidí escribir acerca de ellos.

Con emoción les presento este nuevo bloque de historias. _"Trémula paz: aprendiendo a vivir en las doce casas"_ , se compone de una serie de shots, en los que nuestros queridos caballeros dorados son los protagonistas. Esta serie, tiene como objetivo desarrollar algunas situaciones que nacieron a raíz de sus aventuras en "Asesinos a Caballeros: historia de Renacimiento y Redención"

Cada historia es independiente, con sus propias advertencias y sirven de enlace con la nueva serie que publicaré pronto y que resolverá o complicará los conflictos de "Asesinos a Caballeros".

¿Que por qué de esta forma?

Porque lo que describiré aquí son situaciones que servirán de preámbulo, algunas más relajadas, quizá hasta más divertidas y que son importantes en el eje central de la trama sin llegar a ser determinantes. Así que si tienen a bien, pasen y espero disfruten.

 **Trémula paz:** **la vida en las doce casas**

 **Los efectos de l** **a Luna de Cosecha***

 **Advertencia:** Lemon ligero

Lenguaje inapropiado

Trazas de yaoi

Mucha miel

 **Ir en contra del protocolo**

La fiesta de la Luna de Cosecha se celebraba desde tiempos en que dioses y hombres convivían para bien o para mal sobre la faz de la Tierra. Era en esta fiesta, que se agradecía la mediación de la Luna, en la calidad y cantidad de los frutos cosechados para cada año.

En el Santuario de Atena, esta celebración se llevaba a cabo el penúltimo día de octubre, la noche antes del Samhain. Además del cumpleaños del Patriarca y la _Aíttiti Níki_ (Invicta Victoria), la Luna de Cosecha era la más importante fiesta pagana de la Orden.

El festejo comenzaba al anochecer, justo cuando la Luna dejaba ver a medias su figura emergiendo esplendorosa entre las nubes, cual doncella que se esconde de su pretendiente detrás de un abanico. Esa noche en especial, la Luna apareció imponente y brillante, sin embargo, era evidente el tinte rojizo de su reflejo, como homenaje a los caídos en la batalla de hacía unos días atrás.

 _-Amada Luna de Cosecha, en ese tiempo de restauración... hemos puesto ante ti,_ _una muestra de lo mejor que han dado_ _nuestr_ _os campos bendecidos por tu presencia..._

Tres muchachas coronadas con flores y cintas de seda, vestían vaporosos peplos que remarcaban sus femeninas curvas. La primera cargaba una canasta con lo mejor de la cosecha, la otra traía un ánfora de vino y la última apoyaba una cesta repleta de panes en su oscilante cadera. Después de las palabras de la sacerdotisa, las tres mujeres caminaron en medio de las dos hileras que formaban los Caballeros Dorados y depositaron las ofrendas en el altar, volviendo sobre sus pasos mientras dedicaban una reverencia a la reencarnación de la diosa.

 _-Me gusta la de peplo verde_

 _-No sé bicho... demasiado angosta de caderas... me parece más hermosa la rubia..._

 _-Tú y las rubias Kanon_

 _-¿Qué?... déjame vivir... yo no te critico por tu_ _fijación con_ _las tetas grandes tor_ _o_ _..._

 _-Al pez también le gustan grandes... ¿verdad alumina?_

 _-No voy a responderte eso Milo... ¿por qué no molestas a la hielera?_

 _-No me metan en sus estupideces_

 _-Awwww... es que al lindo cubito lo_ _trae_ _loco_ _la asgardiana_ _..._

 _-Basta gato_ _…_ _tienes cola que te pisen… recuerda cómo te encontró Shura el otro día…_

 _-Más te vale que mantengas tu hocico francés cerrado…_

 _-Shuris… tienes que contarnos eso…_

 _-Mañana a las ocho, tíos… en mi templo, yo pongo las bebidas, ustedes las tapas, Angello la pizza..._

 _-Di acordo..._

 _-Témpano chismoso… me la vas a pagar_

 _-Oh... me causas un trauma con esa amenaza..._

 _-Cállense todos -_ era difícil notarlo, pero algunos de los caballeros dorados se respingaron ante el regaño mental del Patriarca, Dhoko no pudo evitar esbozar una risita- _es una vergüenza... estamos en medio de la plegaria... deberían agradecer por los frutos de este año y suplicar por el bien de sus traseros para el otro... eso, en vez de usar sus dones mentales para estupideces..._

 _-Perdón señor -_ respondieron los chicos regañados por la misma vía.

Una vez las ofrendas fueron entregadas, la sacerdotisa principal guió los últimos cánticos rituales y el resto de la plegaria, bendijo las ofrendas y encendió el incensario que coronaba el altar mayor para concluir el acto, después del cual todos los participantes se retiraron para continuar con la parte más esperada; el carnaval.

* * *

 **No detenerlo, aunque te mueras por dentro**

Sahori se abrazó a sí misma y se asomó por la ventana. Con una risilla disfrutó de la visión de Kiki apareciendo y desapareciendo entre objetos y personas, asustando a más de uno, que se dirigía al festejo.

-Hola

-Hola Kiki -saludó ella con una sonrisa, cuando el niño apareció en su ventana- ¿puedo ayudarte?

-Señorita Sahori -el chiquillo bajó la mirada, se le veía triste- ¿ha visto a Nube?

-¿Nube?

-Mi carnerito...

-No Kiki... para nada... el único carnerito aquí eres tú -la muchacha rió y el chiquillo se sonrojó apenado.

-Entonces, me voy a seguir buscando -el pelirrojo saltó para irse, sin percatarse de que alguien más estaba en la habitación de Sahori.

-Auch -exclamó Kiki cuando chocó de frente con otra persona- uy... lo siento Shun

-No te preocupes enano -dijo el peliverde revolviendo el cabello del más pequeño- ¿en qué andas?... el festejo está por empezar...

-No puedo bajar al pueblo, al menos hasta que encuentre a Nube...

-A... a ¿Nube?

-Si... mi carnerito... bueno Shun te veo -el mayor siguió a Kiki con la mirada, hasta que se desvaneció antes de terminar el pasillo.

Cuando Shun pidió permiso para entrar, Sahori habló sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

-Supongo que vienes a despedirte...

El recién llegado asintió con un apenas audible sí.

-¿Estarás bien?

-Es mi deber... hasta que Hades se encuentre listo para... ya sabes... ser él

-Bien -Sahori suspiró, mientras miraba las luces del festejo -supongo que tengo que dejarte ir- Shun asintió apenas.

-Talvez sea lo mejor...

Cómo le dolió a Shun que Sahori no lo detuviera.

Con andar apesadumbrado se dio media vuelta y siguió su camino fuera de allí para encontrarse con los Jueces del Infierno, quienes lo llevarían al que sería su nuevo hogar hasta que el cuerpo de Hades tuviera la fuerza necesaria para soportar su espíritu indomable.

* * *

 **Desear que alguien no se vaya**

-Curiosa celebración -comentó Minos de Griffon, mientras que bajaba la escalinata con los otros dos jueces- demasiada algarabía por unos cuantos melocotones...

-Si lo dices así, suena estúpido -se aclaró la garganta Aiacos, cuando se cruzaron con una amazona, quien subía hacia el Templo Principal. La chica les dedicó una reverencia y los tres giraron la cabeza al mismo tiempo, cuando ella les dio la espalda, siguiendo el contoneo del hermoso trasero.

-Lo es -Minos sonrió con lascivia- por lady Perséfone... mira esas caderas...

-Controla tu entrepierna Minos… estamos en tiempos de tregua -los tres de sapuri, continuaron su marcha- para nosotros esta fiesta no representa gran cosa, pero el de Atena es un culto a la vida... una buena cosecha y la llegada de las lluvias es un excelente motivo para una bacanal ¿no crees?

-Si... si, como tú digas -Minos estaba más interesado en las curvas de Anaya de Lince que en la explicación de Aiacos.

-No entiendo cuál es el motivo de no hacerlo a la manera antigua -intervino con un bufido Radamanthys.

-¿Con una orgía en vez del carnaval?

-Exactamente mi peliplateado amigo... te imaginas a todas esas amazonas a tu merced... compitiendo entre ellas por un poco de tu carne -Radamanthys arrastraba ansioso las palabras- ufff... participaría en estos ritos todos los días...

-Menuda sorpresa... pero si son los tres cuervos del Infierno...

-¡Fénix!... gusto en verte -canturreó con falsa efusividad Radamanthys- ya me preguntaba de donde el aroma a pollo asado...

Ikki odió la broma, así que sin pensarlo mucho se abalanzó sobre Radamanthys y lo chocó contra una columna -mira... no soy tu amigo, ni me interesa serlo, así que ahórrate tus estupideces- el Wyvern enarcó la mitad de su ceja y sonrió con burla...

-No sé de donde coges las agallas para hablarme de esa forma Ave Fénix -Radamanthys tomó a Ikki por las muñecas y se lo quitó de encima- recuerda qué eres y con quien te enfrentas...

-Pues vaya que si lo sé -Ikki sonrió y los miró de arriba a abajo- resulta que mi hermano menor es el avatar de tu gran jefe y si a mi no me da la gana... no se va de aquí... ¿de acuerdo?

Minos enarcó una ceja molesto y cruzó los brazos con prepotencia. Por su parte, Aiacos, un poco menos a la defensiva, se colocó en medio de los dos que se miraban amenazantes -no nos interesa una confrontación... estamos en tiempos de paz...

-¡Ikki!

Todos se volvieron hacia la persona que se les acercaba -Shun... no tienes que hacerlo

-Es mi deber... prometí hacerlo a cambio de las almas de los caballeros dorados... Ikki -el peliverde tomó a su hermano por los hombros- por favor... compréndeme

-Tu sentido del honor va más allá de lo razonable... eres un caballero de Atena... ella es tu diosa

Shun bajó la mirada para no enfrentar la tristeza de su hermano -no voy a quebrantar un trato Ikki... mucho menos uno como ese.

-¿Ves Fénix?... ¿dónde quedó tu autosuficiencia ahora? -murmuró con sorna Radamanthys.

-Cállate... pedazo de lagartija

-Ya Ikki -Shun tomó a su hermano por los hombros antes de que le partiera la cara a Radamanthys- sabes que tengo que hacerlo…

Ikki suspiró y asintió con más ira que resignación. Por ahora no le quedaba de otra que dejarlo ir, pero se juraba que recuperaría a su hermano a como diera lugar.

* * *

 **Perder el decoro delante de alguien que te admira**

-¿Y cómo te va con el tercer templo?

-Recuerda que apenas ayer me reuní con los gemelos para darle una ojeada a los planos originales, por cierto... he de reconocer que gracias a que memorizaste la biblioteca de pies a cabeza, conseguimos esos documentos fácilmente...

-Realmente fue un placer, me diste el pretexto perfecto para revisar de nuevo algunos textos de la época clásica -Camus sonrió satisfecho- me sorprendió gratamente que los gemelos se lleven tan bien ahora... estuvieron en la biblioteca por horas sin destruir nada...

-No les queda de otra... los tengo agarrados de las bolas... si pelean, este bello arquitecto renuncia -Milo se aclaró la garganta cuando se topó de frente con Anaya de Lince, a la cual le guiñó disimuladamente un ojo.

-Al parecer tendrás acción esta noche...

Milo se colocó una mano en el pecho con actitud altruista -todo sea por la Luna de Cosecha... es un sacrificio, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo...

-Me sorprende tu nivel de compromiso con la causa...

-Eres un hipócrita... apuesto a que tú también le harás los honores a la Luna y bailarás la danza de la fertilidad con tu flor de hielo...

Camus esbozó un disimulada risa -eso no te importa Milo

-Claro que me importa... entre más cópulas esta noche, mejores cosechas para el otro año... simple matemática -Milo sonrió de lado y el francés negó con la cabeza- mira Cam -delante de los dorados, una personita se paseaba de un lado a otro en uno de los escalones- allí está Hyoga... ¿sigues con tu afán de molestarlo esta noche? -Camus asintió con una sonrisa altanera- ¿qué piensas decirle?

-Lo que tenga que decirle -Camus marchaba con ese porte de autosuficiencia tan propio de él, a su lado Milo no se esforzaba un ápice en disimular su altivez, ambos fueron en busca de Hilda, quien había quedado con el francés para bajar juntos hasta Rodorio.

- _Bonne nuit_ -saludó Camus a Hyoga, quien al escuchar la voz de su maestro empalideció de inmediato- hasta que al fin me topo contigo, de no ser porque te conozco diría que huyes de mi...

-No... no... yo... jamás

-Hyoga -canturreó el escorpión rodeando al acalambrado rubio- tu maestro no ha dejado de hablar de lo mucho que quiere los vinos que le conseguiste... la verdad, no me gustaría estar en tus calzones -el peliazul rió descaradamente y le dio al menor una palmada en el hombro- lo lamento por ti...

Por su parte Hyoga solo atinó a asentir escuetamente, el pobre estaba aterrorizado.

-¿Cómo te fue con tu tarea? -preguntó Camus mirando a Hyoga desde arriba, Milo por su parte disfrutaba entretenido de la peculiar escena.

-Yooooo...

-¡Camus!

El aludido giró apenas la cabeza y sonrió al ver llegar a Hilda de la mano de Flare, vistiendo un vaporoso vestido verde que la hacía ver radiante -estás bellísima- exclamó Camus al recibirla, besándola suavemente en la mejilla- ¿lista _ma beauté_?

-Gracias por venir mi amor -Milo rodó los ojos, cuando Camus suavizó su semblante casi ridículamente- estoy lista... disculpa la tardanza, pero tuve que atender algunos asuntos antes de encontrarme contigo -Hilda besó suavemente al francés y se asomó por encima de su hombro -Milo de Escorpión... que gusto verle- el aludido correspondió el saludo, con una pequeña reverencia.

-Es un placer señorita Hilda -Milo miró a Hyoga, quien se aferró a Flare y luego se volvió a Camus- Camie… dado que soy el único número impar aquí… me retiro a dar mi aporte a la Luna… tú deberías hacer lo mismo -dijo haciendo un guiño y el francés rodó los ojos.

-¿De qué habla Milo, amor?

Camus hizo un mohín y frunció el ceño -no le hagas caso preciosa... a Milo es mejor no prestarle atención... bien Hyoga- insistió Camus.

-Amor... no lo molestes -regañó Hilda a su amado- parece que va a desmayarse -le susurró ella, provocando una risita en él.

-No te preocupes... lo torturaré solo un rato...

-Eres malo -le respondió Hilda de la misma forma.

-Si quieres, puedo demostrarte todo lo malo que puedo ser -ronroneó él con sensualidad a Hilda, quien se atrincheró en el pecho francés, tratando de disimular el sonrojo. Hyoga muy cerca de allí, se aclaró la garganta al ver a la pareja tan acaramelada.

-Cierto...Hyoga -por un momento Camus había olvidado a su alumno- no me has contestado...

-Pero... maestro... ¿no va a participar en la fiesta? -Hyoga pasó saliva con dificultad tratando de que su maestro dejara el interrogatorio para después, de ser posible que lo olvidara para siempre. El pobre joven estaba tan angustiado, que Flare apretó su mano para animarlo.

-Que el festejo no te apure Hyoga... estoy ansioso por comprobar tus progresos en maridaje... y por supuesto, revisar las botellas que conseguiste...

-Maestro yo...

-Insisto -Hyoga bajó la vista. Mientras tanto, Hilda miró a Camus con aire reprobatorio -¿qué?

-Amor... prometiste ir conmigo al festejo

-Pero…

Hilda rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de su novio y lo miró a los ojos -Camus de Acuario… ¿le vas a arruinar la noche al pobre muchacho? -el francés enarcó las cejas.

-Pues… ¿si?

-¡Camus! -Hilda sonrió y se mordió el labio de abajo. Luego se acercó al oído del sorprendido francés y le susurró algo que hizo que Camus abriera los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿En serio? -le murmuró Camus a su asgardiana y ella afirmó con una risita- Hyoga... hablamos mañana -dijo de repente y tomó a Hilda de la mano para llevársela con él. El pobre Hyoga botó el aire que sostenía en los pulmones y de inmediato sintió como el alma le volvía al cuerpo y que su vida tenía sentido otra vez.

-Hasta luego chicos -se despidió Hilda agitando la mano- Flare... estás advertida...

-Si hermana -susurró la rubia con un sonrojo -la pareja desapareció en la escalinata y una vez se adentraron en la Casa de Virgo, el sonido de sus pisadas, dejó de escucharse.

-¡Amo a tu hermana!

-¡Hyoga!

-No te pongas celosa preciosa… sabes que mi corazón de hielo pertenece solo a ti -Flare rodeó a Hyoga por el cuello con un abrazo y le agradeció la declaración con un dulce beso en los labios- ¿sobre qué te advirtió tu hermana? -preguntó Hyoga aún bajo el hechizo de aquel beso.

-Sobre ti…

-¿Sobre mi? -Hyoga estaba tan aturdido con aquella información que decidió que ya no le caía bien Hilda- ¿pero yo qué he hecho para no merecer su confianza?

La rubia dejó escapar un suspiro -teme por lo efectos de la Luna en esa linda cabecita tuya...

Hyoga se lo pensó unos instantes y decidió que ignoraría la advertencia -encontré un hermoso lugar en estos días que me escondía del maestro... ¿quieres ir conmigo?

Flare sonrió dulcemente y afirmó encogiéndose de hombros.

* * *

 **Tener tu primera vez en el sitio menos esperado**

A pesar de lo extraño del lugar, una pareja disfrutaba a sus anchas de la vista que ofrecía el Santuario y el pueblo iluminados bellamente en honor de la Luna de Cosecha. Sentados sobre una frazada en el frontón del quinto templo, se abrazaban cariñosamente acariciándose con ternura.

-Dicen que la sangre se sube a la cabeza y la gente comienza a hacer locuras...

-Entonces a eso se refieren con los efectos de la Luna de Cosecha... ¿quién te lo dijo?

-Mi maestra, a las amazonas nos daban muchas advertencias acerca de... eso -Marín bajó la mirada y se sonrojó. Aioria sonrió complacido ante los colores en las mejillas de la pelirroja. ¿La gran amazona de águila sonrojada?... era algo que no se veía todos los días.

-¿Acerca de nosotros?

-Pues... pues si... algo así -ella se aclaró la garganta- temía porque fuéramos "víctimas" de actos impuros provocados por la Luna...

Aioria rió divertido -¿a qué te refieres con actos impuros? -el moreno se acercó sugerente a Marín, quien abrió mucho los ojos al sentir el aliento masculino en el cuello- ¿estos son actos impuros? -él la mordió suavemente- ¿o esto? -dijo al deslizar la palma de su mano en el muslo de ella.

-De... deja de hacer eso...

-¿Por qué? -susurró él aún sumergido en el cuello femenino- todo es culpa de la Luna -ella dejó escapar un profundo suspiro- sé que te gusta... deja a la Luna que haga lo suyo y yo haré lo mío...

Marín cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer, Aioria sabía muy bien cómo proceder y ella lo estaba disfrutando mucho. De un momento a otro, se escucharon las risitas de un hombre y una mujer que cruzaban por el templo de Leo -Aioria... alguien... alguien viene...

-Es mi hermano -susurró él, acariciando el vientre femenino y con toda la intención de continuar la trayectoria de su mano traviesa hasta los hermosos pechos, que ya destellaban bajo los efectos de las caricias.

-¿Seguro? -murmuró ella sin abrir los ojos. Abajo de ellos, Aioros de Sagitario se detuvo en medio de la escalinata que conducía hasta Cáncer, para tomar entre sus brazos la estrecha cintura de una risueña pelirroja, quien aprovechó el movimiento del moreno para rodearle el cuello con los brazos, con el fin de que él la besara.

-Al parecer es cierto lo del efecto de la Luna de Cosecha -sonrió Aioria, apartándose del cuello de Marín para mirar la escena de su hermano- y tú... ¿quieres darle gusto a la Luna? -preguntó acariciando el rubor de las mejillas con el pulgar.

Ella lo enfrentó con la mirada cargada de amor y asintió con una dulce sonrisa -te amo Aioria...

-Te amo Marín -respondió él sonriendo por la respuesta y cobijando con el suyo el cuerpo femenino- ¿quieres ir a un sitio más cómodo?

La amazona no había reparado en que el lugar era inusual para aquello. Con ambas manos tomó el rostro de su amado y lo besó en los labios -no hace falta... así podré contar que mi primera vez, fue sobre el techo de una casa…

* * *

 **Arruinar el romance sin que te importe**

Isaak -el aludido bajaba por una ladera que llevaba a la plaza central de Rodorio y al escuchar su nombre, se volvió con una sonrisa y corrió escalones arriba, hasta quedar al frente de quien lo llamaba.

-Gracias por protegerme la otra noche de las miradas de ese Juez pervertido, siempre que te necesito estás allí -Tethys se sonrojó antes de continuar- eso es muy valioso para mi

-Tú eres muy valiosa para mí -Isaak tomó de la mano a la sirena- más de lo que crees... o de lo que parece...

-Es que no lo entiendes -Tethys se permitió acercarse más y con la delicadeza de un pétalo de rosa arrastró sus finos dedos sobre la gran cicatriz en el rostro del muchacho, quien se limitó a disfrutar la caricia cerrando su único ojo- fui separada de mi gente y de mi hogar en el padre Océano...

Isaak tomó la mano que le acariciaba y la besó en la palma -Tethys... yo te protegeré con mi vida siempre... no mires atrás... miremos al futuro... juntos

-Isaak yo -ambos jóvenes, comenzaron a acercar sus rostros hasta el punto de rozar la punta de la nariz con el otro. La rubia cerró lentamente los ojos y esperó ansiosa el sabor de los labios de Isaak, alargando el tiempo para grabar aquel sublime momento en su memoria.

-Vaya... vaya -sirena y general, abrieron los ojos repentinamente al ser interrumpidos por un vozarrón masculino detrás de ellos- los dejo solos unos meses y ya van a reproducirse... que descaro...

-Se... señor Kanon...

Isaak y Tethys se volvieron los dos a la vez, detrás de ellos, Kanon de Géminis los miraba con una gran e irónica sonrisa en el rostro -¿qué? ¿no van a seguir?

* * *

 **Superar tus celos fraternales**

Una mirada de cielo espiaba con disimulo hacia el extremo del campo en el que se llevaba a cabo la bacanal, allí donde algunas amazonas charlaban amenamente. El chico, uno de los caballeros dorados, recostaba su peso despreocupadamente a un árbol, sin participar realmente del festejo.

-¿Disfrutando en solitario _pesce_? -el aludido se volvió sorprendido.

-Como siempre -contestó Afro dándole un trago a su cerveza.

-¿Por qué no te unes a ellos? -le preguntó Angello al menor.

-Porque no me dejan...

Shura, Shaka, Saga y Kanon se encontraban a poca distancia de ellos jugando una accidentada partida de dardos. A los tres primeros no les iba tan mal, pero Kanon tenía serios problemas para dar con el centro de la diana.

-Oh, dardos... ahora entiendo -Angello se rascó la cabeza y encendió un cigarro- técnicamente tienes ventaja... haz lanzado dardos toda tu vida... o bueno... algo por el estilo

-Si eso dicen ellos -contestó el peliceleste sin desviar la mirada de su objetivo, lo que llamó la atención de su compañero, quien siguió la trayectoria de la mirada celeste, hasta dar con el grupo de amazonas.

-¿Así que una de ellas?... ¿por eso el nuevo peinado? -preguntó con malicia el italiano.

-No es un nuevo peinado... solo media coleta... el cabello me estorba cuando se me viene a la cara...

-Si claro -el peliceleste dejó entrever una media sonrisa- ¿cuál es? ¿June? ¿Joyce? ¿Aileen? -Afro negaba con cada nombre- no… no puede ser ¡¿Shaina?!

-¡Calla!... agradecería que ella no se diera cuenta -susurró acongojado- por favor no menciones una palabra de esto ¿de acuerdo?

-Ella no me gusta para ti...

-¡Bingo!... sabía que dirías eso -Afro le dio otro sorbito a su jarra- me halagan tus celos fraternales... sin embargo, no puedes dar una opinión subjetiva al respecto, dada la guerra abierta que te declaraste con ella...

-Patrañas...

Afro esbozó una risita -quedas advertido... no te metas

- _Va benne... va benne_ -rezongó hastiado el italiano. Por al menos diez minutos se quedaron alargando un confortable silencio, en el que cada uno meditaba a su manera, Afro mirando a Shaina y Angello mirando a Afro, quien miraba a Shaina.

Agrrr -gruñó Angello sacudiéndose los cabellos azules- necesito hablarte de algo…

-¿Ah sí?

-¿Qué hay de tu hermana? -soltó de golpe el italiano.

Afro casi se atraganta con el trago de cerveza -co... cómo... lo sabes...

-Mis informantes de siempre... uno de los _marines_ ahogados por el Kraken me lo contó

-Cierto -Afro se sacudió la cerveza derramada en una de sus manos- tus almas en pena... es difícil guardarte un secreto -dijo suspirando- recuerdo que de pequeño todos creían que estabas loco...

-No cambies el tema deliberadamente...

Afro tomó aire -no sé adónde la envió Mu... solo espero que haya sobrevivido y que pueda verla otra vez...

Al ver el semblante decaído del caballero de Piscis, Angello reflexionó acerca de lo solo que estaba el sueco ahora que él había formado una familia con Geist. Así que sin que el peliceleste lo esperara, lo tomó de una mano y lo llevó hacia donde estaba el grupo de amazonas.

-¿Qué haces? -gruñó Afro con los ojos abiertos como platos, mientras era arrastrado por el otro- ¿estás loco?

-Es lo que todo el mundo dice ¿no?

-Pero Angello…

-Hey _bella_ -saludó el cangrejo a Geist sin soltar a Afro, cuyo rostro alternaba del rojo al violeta.

-Hey _amore…_ hablaba con las chicas acerca del bebito… hola Afro -al decir esto todas las amazonas pusieron sus miradas sobre el Caballero de Piscis- ¿y tú por aquí?

-Yo… pues -Afro se rascó la nuca muy acongojado- la verdad me obligaron -susurró el peliceleste solo para que su amigo lo escuchara. Shaina por su parte, se quedó de una pieza por la presencia de los dorados y constantemente se acomodaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

 _-Hey… strega_ -se dirigió Angello a Shaina, quien se cruzó de brazos enojada- _stavamo andando e poi il mio amico é sará assolo… voi cura di lui… ¿capisci?***_

Shaina se sonrojó detrás de la máscara. En otras circunstancias seguramente hubiera soltado una retahíla de insultos contra el italiano, sin embargo, estaba tan abstraída en la situación que solo atinó a afirmar con la cabeza. Angello sonrió satisfecho y espantó sin delicadeza, a quienes estaban cerca para dejar al par a solas.

-No sé qué te dijo Death, pero...

-Me dijo Dante... Dante de Cerbero, que preguntó por mí -interrumpió ella con un hilo de voz, dejando a Afro con las palabras en la boca- muchas gracias por eso...

- _Sarnoso chismoso_ -susurró Afro para sí mismo- _cuando lo vea por allí... le voy a clavar una rosa en..._

-¿Acostumbra a hablar solo? -preguntó ella divertida, cumpliendo su propia venganza personal contra el peliceleste, quien en más de una ocasión se había burlado de ella por lo mismo.

-¿Yo?... no, no... -se defendió él, escudándose con las manos- yo... -ambos suspiraron un poco acongojados. Ella mantenía la mirada clavada en el suelo y él dirigió la suya hacia el baile. _"Espero no arrepentirme de esto"_ , se dijo a sí mismo- ¿te gusta bailar?

-Yo… nunca he bailado -confesó ella y Afro bajó la mirada asintiendo con pesadez- pero amo el dulce aroma de un jardín... sé que no parece, pero así es- Shaina levantó el rostro con algo de vergüenza por su confesión y para su sorpresa, se topó con la mano que él le ofrecía y una cálida sonrisa en el rostro.

-Entonces... ven conmigo

* * *

 **Ser un mal perdedor**

-Hola cangrejo ¿cómo va Geist?- intervino Saga, al ver acercarse al italiano.

Angello se rascó la nuca un tanto incómodo, pero antes de contestar, se cercioró de que Geist estuviera conversando con sus compañeras a una distancia suficiente para que no lo escuchara -bien... solo que... tiene cambios de humor... extraños… pasa del berrinche a las lágrimas en segundos

-Las fluctuaciones hormonales durante la gestación, provocan altibajos importantes en el estado de ánimo -Shaka verificaba el filo en la punta de sus dardos- según dicen los libros... el macho inseminador... o sea tú -dijo señalando a Angello, quien enarcó ambas cejas preguntándose en dónde estaba el botón de apagado del rubio- poseen un papel determinante en el equilibrio emocional de la hembra en cuestión...

-O sea... cierra el pico y haz todo lo que te diga -rió Shura con gana, antes de lanzar y obtener un tiro de diez puntos- allí tienen cabrones... de nuevo a la cabeza... como tiene que ser… Kanon me debes quince euros...

-Bah... al diablo con ustedes... yo me voy -dijo el peliazul tirando los dardos al suelo.

-Eres mal perdedor Kanon -regañó Saga.

-Váyanse todos al diablo…

* * *

 _Unos minutos después..._

Caminó por la playa, culpando a la mala puntería por el saqueo de sus bolsillos.

-Mierda... tengo que aprender a no apostar en juegos de tiro

Y es que Shaka le había advertido que debido a que la mecánica de su técnica estaba enfocada a blancos mayores, difícilmente daría en el centro de una diana. Frustrado, continuó caminando en la oscuridad y por reflejo tomó un guijarro y lo lanzó al agua para, según él, hacerlo rebotar tantas veces como fuera posible sobre la superficie.

Quizá fue el viento o su falta de habilidad para el tiro, lo que provocó aquello. Un segundo más tarde de hacer su lanzamiento, una sarta de maldiciones en griego antiguo, se abrió paso en el silencio de aquella noche de Luna.

 _-Ops_ -susurró Kanon, ante tanta palabra inadecuada en voz de una misteriosa fémina- _ni yo lo hubiera dicho mejor_

-¡¿Acostumbras a atacar a la gente con guijarros?! -le gritó una rubia, quien salía en ese momento del agua- casi me destapas la cabeza idiota…

Kanon se mostró apenado, sobre todo por haber golpeado a una mujer, incluso pensaba disculparse. Sin embargo, cuando el reflejo de la luna le reveló la identidad de la "víctima", enarcó una ceja con ironía.

-Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí -al reconocer a Kanon, la mujer detuvo su avance y abrió los ojos a más no poder. Torpemente emprendió la huída hacia el agua para evitar el alcance del dorado, quien apresuró la carrera, hasta que la tumbó de bruces en la arena -eres una descarada- dijo apretando los dientes por la ira -¿cómo te atreves a venir a Atenas después de lo que hiciste?- Kanon la había lanzado boca abajo y para mantenerla inmóvil, se le sentó sobre la cadera y le sostuvo las manos hacia atrás a la altura de la cintura.

-Suéltame infame general bueno para nada… ¿crees que eres liviano?... quítate de encima mamut...

-¿Y tú crees que con todo lo que has hecho, te voy a soltar? -Kanon afianzó el agarre en las muñecas y se le acercó para hablarle en el oído- ¿sabes?… cuando estábamos en Galilea… hasta pensé en invitarte a salir… parecías encantadora…

-¿Planeabas salir conmigo a pesar de tu orgullo enjaulado en un cinturón de castidad?

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Eras demasiado obvio… no dejabas de acomodarte las bolas…

Kanon se echó a reír con gana -¿así que te la pasabas mirándome la entrepierna?... eres una pervertida…

La sirena contorsionó el cuerpo con violencia, tratando de zafarse del dorado, quien disfrutaba realmente de la situación -calma… calma- Kanon se recostó más sobre ella para tenerla más cerca. El contacto de semejante cuerpo contra el suyo, era simplemente alucinante para Ligeia -si te portas bien… puede que te suelte- la rubia se calmó un poco- ahora si… cuéntame... ¿qué te trajo por aquí?

-Poseidón… el nuevo emperador -Kanon enarcó una ceja ¿nuevo?. Poseidón estaba en el trono de Atlantis desde la última guerra con los titanes; definitivamente el tiempo es una cuestión relativa y pasa _muy_ lento entre las criaturas míticas -él nos acusó de traición y nos desterró… el maldito bastardo nos quitó el poder de comunicarnos entre nosotras y me ha sido imposible encontrar a mis hermanas...

-Bien por Poseidón -el peliazul soltó a la mujer, quien se incorporó en la arena, cansada por la lucha con él.

-Lo hicimos por honor… los olímpicos no se dan a respetar y dejaron que los hombres gobernaran la Tierra… el padre Oceáno debe volver al trono…

-Mmm -Kanon la miró, mientras ella se limpiaba las lágrimas sin cuidado- interesante punto de vista… pero no me convence

-Poco me importa -dijo ella con la voz quebrada, mientras se abrazaba a sí misma- ríete si quieres… no me afectan tus humillaciones… solo eres un hombre...

-Gracias por señalar lo obvio -Kanon se tiró al lado de la sirena y se sentó tranquilamente a observar el mar- y debo decir que se lo merecen por traidoras…

-No soy una cualquiera para que me hables así… tú no eres nadie

-Y tú eres una sirena sin hogar y sin compañía… sola… en el mundo de los hombres buenos para nada como yo… menuda desgracia la tuya niña…

-Maldito humano...

-Sirena mal hablada...

Kanon rió y continuó mirando hacia el mar, sin cambiar su posición relajada en la arena y decidió comenzar una conversación casual -hermosa Luna ¿no crees?

-Luna de Cosecha que hace más altas las mareas… es difícil nadar cuando hay llena, pero te permite lanzarte desde los acantilados…

Kanon miró a Ligeia con una risita -dicen que esta Luna… te hace perder la cabeza… en muchos sentidos

-Si, eso dicen…

Un silencio se apoderó del momento, sin embargo no era incómodo para ninguno, todo lo contrario.

-¿Dónde dejaste la cola?

-Desaparece cuando salimos a tierra...

-Interesante...

-Es normal para nosotras...

-¿Cogemos?

-¿Qué dices?

-A la salud de la Luna...

Ligeia se volvió asombrada al peliazul, quien la miraba como si le hubiera pedido una galleta. El silencio se apoderó otra vez de la escena, mientras analizaba la propuesta del gemelo y con una sonrisa encantadora y un encogimiento de hombros, la sirena invitó a Kanon para que ambos hicieran los honores a la Luna.

* * *

 **Esperar lo que sea necesario**

-Sigo yo -exclamó Saga con efusividad, apuntando un dardo hacia la diana- les quitaré los últimos centavos que les quedan con este tiro perdedores...

-Creo que el gran Saga ha bebido demasiado -le murmuró Shura a Angello.

-Me parece que son los efectos de la cerveza aunados a su gigantesco ego ganador -continuó Shaka- espero que la combinación no sea catastrófica...

-¿Qué hacen? -preguntó Mu apareciendo detrás de Shaka, haciendo que el tiro de Saga fallara.

-¡MU! -gritó Saga enojado, Angello y Shaka soltaron la carcajada- ¡no hagas eso!

-Lo siento -se disculpó el lemuriano apenado. Shaka se volvió hacia Mu y le sonrió con un aire demasiado ensoñador para el gusto de Saga. Luego se levantó de donde estaba sentado y se acercó a Mu, tan abstraído en la presencia del lemuriano que olvidó tomar el siguiente turno que le correspondía en el juego -¿todo está bien Mu?- le preguntó ya al lado de pelilila -te he esperado por días... quiero hablar contigo

El lemuriano un tanto tímido para contestar se aclaró la garganta primero, antes de tomar al rubio de mano para apartarlo de grupo y hablarle sin que los demás escucharan -disculpa que no he podido ir a visitarte- Mu bajó la mirada apenado- pero es que he tenido conflictos hogareños en Aries…

-Conflictos... ¿hogareños?

-Líos de mascotas…

-Oh

-Shaka... ¿vas a tirar? -preguntó Saga con más ánimos de interrumpir que de jugar.

-Perdona que les haya arruinado el momento… no quise importunar -susurró Mu con pena.

-¿Qué es más importante Mu?... ¿los dardos? ¿o compartir el tiempo al lado de quien se quiere? -Mu sonrió con calidez y agradeció sobremanera las palabras del rubio- quiero estar aquí...

-Shaka… sigues tú -insistió Saga comenzando a enojarse- te estamos esperando…

-Es… es mejor que te vayas… mi hermano va a comenzar a chispear en cualquier momento... a veces es demasiado competitivo -Shaka encerró una mano de Mu entre las suyas- ten cuidado… Saga puede verte…

-Que me vea…

-¡Shaka!

-Lo siento -Shaka sonrió asomando por encima de su hombro y Mu lo miró extrañado, luego cambió su expresión a una de asombro cuando un estruendo comenzó a acercarse hacia ellos -deberías volverte, hacia allá -dijo Shaka señalando con la barbilla- creo que se trata de tu lío doméstico

-Conflicto hogareño...

-Si eso -Shaka miró tranquilamente hacia arriba, cuando un pato sobrevoló encima de ellos- ponte en guardia Mu...

-¡Detengan a ese niño! -gritó una aldeana, quien junto a muchos más, perseguía al grupo de fugitivos blandiendo un cucharón sobre su cabeza- acaba de robarse los animales para los asados...

-¡Maestro Mu!... ¡quieren comerse a Nube en el banquete!

-¡KIKI! -gritó Mu, al reconocer las identidades de los culpables de aquel alboroto. Frente a la nube de polvo, la oscura mole de Biralo se acercaba con Kiki en el lomo cargando a Nube... y una estampida de animalitos detrás. Gallinas, terneros, patos y carneritos, causaban alborozo por todo el lugar, corriendo detrás de Biralo en pos de sus vidas.

Mu se colocó delante de todos y extendió sus manos al frente. Un brillo dorado lo rodeó y de repente, animales, aldeanos, grifo y pelirrojo, se vieron flotando a unos cuantos metros sobre el suelo.

-¡Basta todos! -reprendió Mu, enojado como nunca se le veía- ¡es una verguënza! -los dorados que estaban cerca miraron sorprendidos al pelilila y todos los involucrados se fueron calmando de a poco y decidieron por su propio bien, obedecer al iracundo lemuriano - ¡estamos aquí para agradecer a la Luna!... ¡dejen libres a estos inocentes!

-Hola maestro- Kiki se acercó a su maestro montando a Biralo y con Nube en brazos, los tres bañados en comida y mugre.

-Joven -Mu soltó a todos y se cruzó de brazos- estás en serios problemas...

-Maestro... pero usted también provocó una estampida cuando era un niño -Kiki cerró la boca al ver el ceño extremadamente fruncido de su maestro. Biralo por su parte, agachó la cabeza avergonzado- bueno... me voy a callar... mejor

-Más te vale -Mu suspiró con desilusión y empujó la tropa de alborotadores hacia el primer templo -Shaka yo... creo, que tendremos que posponerlo... otra vez

-Lo sé, no te preocupes... después será -contestó el rubio guardando para sí sus ansias- algún día será Mu -susurró al verlo alejarse.

* * *

 **Sacrificar tu propio deleite por amor**

 **-** Buen tiro señor Shura

El aludido, quien se preparaba para lanzar de nuevo, trastabilló su posición y estuvo a punto de atinarle en la entrepierna a Angello, cuyas partes nobles se salvaron de la amputación, debido a que los reflejos del italiano eran los de un caballero dorado.

-¡ _Cornutto_! -maldijo Angello más asustado que furioso.

-Lo siento...

-Nada de lo siento... ¿qué pretendes? ¿dejarme con único hijo, maniático?

June estaba con la boca abierta detrás de la máscara, no podía creer la forma en que el italiano trataba a Shura -ya te dije que lo siento hombre, tampoco exageres…

-Bueno… de todos modos yo ya me iba…

- _Buonasera_ cangrejo…

-¡Púdrete!

Shura suspiró con una sonrisa triste, la presencia de June significaba que había llegado la hora de enfrentarla, no le quedaba de otra -no te preocupes- dijo al notar a la rubia asustada por el comportamiento de Angello -eso es muy propio de él… pero en el fondo nos quiere…

-Lo trató muy mal…

-Ya te lo dije, de Angello no esperes cariños -Shura se volvió hacia la rubia y la encaró- ¿en qué te puedo servir? -dijo tan fríamente como le fue posible, a pesar de que el corazón estaba por salirse por su garganta.

-Solo -ella miró hacia todas partes y al percatarse de que no había alguien que pudiera verlos, se acercó al español y se quitó la máscara- no te he visto desde que volviste a tu templo y… -ella temblaba un poco al hablar- pensé que tal vez...

-¿Qué pretendes June? -le interrumpió él de golpe.

-Bueno… yo -ella se sonrojó hasta la raíz del flequillo- creí que… había una posibilidad de…

Shura suspiró y se colocó los brazos en la cintura -la verdad no quería que- lo que estaba a punto de pronunciar, era lo más difícil que había dicho en su vida y se apretó el tabique de la nariz con los dedos, en un gesto que evidenciaba que no estaba cómodo con aquello -no quería que te ilusionaras conmigo…

-Pero el otro día -en los ojos de la rubia se empozaron las lágrimas, señal inequívoca de que aquellas palabras le destrozaban por dentro- yo pensé que…

Shura levantó la barbilla con altivez fingiendo indiferencia. Sin embargo quien leyera en su mirada, se daría cuenta del dolor que sentía -lamento que me hayas malinterpretado… debí ser más prudente…

June no pudo contener más las lágrimas, las cuales comenzaron a recorrer el terso camino de las mejillas, hasta la barbilla -yo creí… yo… es que yo…

-Te lo digo ahora y espero lo recuerdes… eres una niña June -Shura trataba de no inmutarse, pero no lo lograba, así que decidió que lo mejor era irse- encontrarás a alguien mejor que yo -al terminar la frase se dio vuelta y no quiso mirarla más -lo… lo siento- susurró con voz ronca, para comenzar su tortuosa y solitaria marcha hasta el décimo templo…

Atrás, una rubia temblaba de pies a cabeza, dominada por el dolor de su joven corazón herido por segunda vez -pero yo te quiero a ti… Shura… te amo- sollozó, dejando escapar las palabras apenas con un hilo de voz -no me dejes así...

Shura se detuvo ante tal sinceridad en las palabras de June. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan enternecido por una confesión de esa naturaleza y muy a pesar de sus principios se volvió hacia ella -¿es que no lo comprendes?¿cuántos años tienes June?- Shura se encaminó hasta la rubia, quien continuaba temblando por el llanto y limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas con el pulgar.

-¿Es por eso?... ¿porque tengo diecisiete?

Shura asintió y bajó la mirada para tomar entre las suyas las manos de rubia y las besó con cariño. Ella entreabrió los labios sorprendida -hagamos un trato, tú y yo con el cielo como testigo... voy a esperarte

-¿Le escuché bien?

Él sonrió como respuesta -te cortejaré hasta la próxima Luna de Cosecha, si así lo quieres... para entonces tendrás la mayoría de edad...

June sonrió feliz y abrazó al dorado con fervor -claro que quiero... claro... seré para ti cuando sea una mujer y prometo ser digna de tu amor...

Shura sonrió y se dejó estrechar por aquel hermoso abrazo. Y la Luna de Cosecha brilló más, cuando ambos jóvenes se fundieron en un casto, pero cariñoso beso en los labios.

* * *

 **Pedir una segunda ronda**

Las cuerdas de la balalaika y los golpes en los tambores de copa, se encontraban lo suficientemente cerca como para opacar los sonidos que se producían en aquel sencillo aposento. Entre tanto, las luces de las lámparas de aceite proyectaban contra la pared, las sombras de dos cuerpos moviéndose al ritmo de una particular, pero reconocible danza.

Para ella, los labios de ese griego estaban bañados del más dulce de los néctares y su cuerpo del más exquisito sabor. Era esa la razón por la cual, aunque se dijera a sí misma que no cedería, estaba allí de nuevo atada a esa pelvis, sintiendo la fuerza de la hombría golpeando su interior, en un vaivén de placer infinito que era incapaz de rechazar.

-Cómo extrañaba esto –jadeaba el peliazul arqueando la espalda sobre la cama, debido a los espasmos provocados por tanto placer- pero esta vez… mando yo –dijo con determinación, tomándola por la cintura y colocándola con desespero sobre las sábanas de forma que quedara debajo de él- que todo sea por… la Luna de Cosecha –jadeó en medio de vigorosas embestidas.

-Creo… que… la Luna y mi cuerpo lo agradecerán… caballero de escorpión –tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para articular la frase, ya que el golpeteo de los testículos contra ella, estaba por enloquecerla- Mi… Milo… ya… necesito… más…

-Así que más ¿eh? -ni lerdo, ni perezoso dejaría sin cumplimiento esa petición, sería un crimen imperdonable para alguien con tan satisfactorio historial sexual como él- entonces... prepárate para el viaje de tu vida -le murmuró él al oído, con esa voz sensual y masculina que tanto añoraba por las noches.

-Pues hazlo... ya

Los delirios del orgasmo nublaron sus mentes y los gemidos aumentaron su cadencia a un punto álgido, hasta que se acallaron por el agotamiento. Ambos jóvenes se separaron para languidecer agotados, cada cual a un lado de la cama.

* * *

 _10 minutos después_

-Milo de Escorpión... ¿me estás asegurando que eres un hombre fiel?

Milo se volvió para verla al rostro, a pesar de que ella ahora lo tenía cubierto con la máscara -tengo años de acostarme contigo- Milo levantó su mano derecha -y juro que solo contigo...

-Ajá... -susurró ella incrédula.

-En el Santuario -ella suspiró cansada- ya nena... sabes que te quiero... pero es difícil para mi atarme a alguien... es el orden natural...

-¿De qué diantres hablas Milo?

-La fidelidad no existe... mira los animales... cambian constantemente de pareja... somos como ellos...

-Y qué hay de los pingüinos emperador...

-Son unos tontos -se esforzaba por explicar Milo- si se muere uno se va el otro... es patético...

-Es hermoso...

Milo se volvió hacia el techo de la estancia. Su bellísimo cuerpo aún estaba barnizado por el sudor y algunos mechones se le pegaban a la piel de bronce. Bufó cansado. Y es que después de cada una de esas maravillosas sesiones de sexo con Anaya, ella terminaba recriminando su falta de compromiso.

-¿Sabes qué sería hermoso? -se volvió él de pronto para verla de nuevo y le acarició la cintura desnuda.

-¿Qué? -respondió ella enojada.

Él se deslizó por la cama, hasta tenerla debajo de su cuerpo otra vez -que repitamos el ritual de la Luna...

Anaya se quedó con sus reclamos en la punta de la lengua... ese griego descarado era la más dulce de las tentaciones y la más amarga de las perdiciones.

* * *

 **Compartir el gusto por las pelirrojas... y los sitios apartados**

 _ **Callecitas de Rodorio**_

Una pareja de enamorados, se dejaban llevar por las emociones provocadas por la Luna y caminaban entre risas, tomados de la mano, sin importarles quién les viera o qué pensaran de ellos.

-Tenemos que decirle a tu hermano...

Seika dejó escapar una risita -¿cómo crees que reaccione?

-Seguramente me perseguirá por todo el Santuario, pidiéndome que te devuelva la honra -Aioros se detuvo a pensar- si eso...

-¿Cuál honra Aioros? -Seika soltó una risita y un rubor tenue se apoderó de sus mejillas- aún la conservo intacta...

-Que pena -Aioros se respingó acongojado, al percatarse de que había sido muy imprudente con un tema tan delicado- yo... no quise decir eso... ya sabes no pienses que ando con ese tipo de intenciones... bueno, puede que más adelante o...

Seika colocó su índice en los labios del moreno al escucharlo trastabillar -llegará el momento... nuestro momento y estaré muy feliz cuando eso suceda- Aioros la abrazó por la cintura y tocó su frente con la de ella.

-Ambos estaremos felices...

Cuando estaban a punto de besarse, Seika divisó a Seiya caminando con Shiryu y Shunrei hacia las mesas donde estaba servida la comida. En medio de risitas, tomó a Aioros de la mano y lo hizo correr hacia el lado contrario de donde venían los de bronces -oye... ¿hacia dónde me llevas pelirroja?

-No quiero que Seiya nos vea todavía... es tan impredecible que no sé cómo va a reaccionar, prefiero evitar congojas esta noche

-Bueno...

Corrieron y corrieron en medio de puestos de comida y personas, hasta que se alejaron lo suficiente como para que Seiya no los viera -ahora recuerdo que tenías esa velocidad tuya- ambos reían por la travesura y jadeaban un poco por la carrera.

-No puedo llevarte a la velocidad luz... podría matarte -Aioros se puso en alerta, al mirar que algunos dorados andaban cerca- no quiero que nos vean...

-Pero... ¿por qué?

-No quiero que me vean esos chismosos perdiéndome contigo -Seika bajó la mirada y Aioros se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata- no… no, no es por ti… si no porque -el muchacho pasó saliva- no quiero afectar tu reputación… ya sabes… sacarán conclusiones apresuradas y pues… me importas mucho como para que piensen mal de ti…

-Aioros… gracias -Seika rodeó a su arquero por el cuello y le robó un gustoso beso en los labios- pero… no me importa eso -dijo ella con una risilla tímida y roja hasta su límite.

El arquero estaba tan feliz con aquello, que comenzó a pensar en qué podría hacer para que los dos la pasaran de maravilla, sin su hermano o sus compañeros interrumpiendo y haciendo preguntas tontas.

-Lo tengo -dijo de repente, cuando recordó un hermoso y pacífico lugar en los alrededores ocultos del Santuario- hay un lago, tendremos que caminar un poco, pero el lugar es bellísimo y la Luna se verá esplendorosa, me encantaría que lo conocieras y que podamos pasar un rato a solas… si quieres…

-Me encantaría -dijo ella tomándolo de las manos- entonces el lago será...

* * *

 _ **Caminando cerca del arrecife**_

-¿Así que las castigó a todas?

-Así es -ella suspiró con aflicción- esta vez se nos pasó la mano

-Tú no participaste... ¿o si?

-Me di cuenta de lo que habían hecho hasta que ustedes luchaban en la playa... fue muy angustiante para mi Aldebarán... legalmente lo liberaron dos de mis hermanas, las otras guardaron silencio y yo no supe nada...

-Poseidón vino a hablar con la diosa, pidió el alma del bicho

-Si... lo tiene encerrado en uno de los aposentos del Templo Principal de Atlantis, sus generales lo custodian día y noche... a mi y a mis hermanas nos arrebató el don que nos permite comunicarnos a traves del agua... tampoco podemos hechizar por medio del canto

Aldebarán frenó la marcha y tomó a Agláope de los hombros -¿por qué dejaste que te castigaran?

-Aún me siento muy culpable por lo de París -los ojos se le humedecieron- pero el hado es cruel y me enamoré de ti... ¿sabes?... al principio creía en los mismos ideales que mis hermanas

-La pregunta es ¿esas tienen ideales?

Ella se encogió de hombros -algo así... Aldebarán, tengo que irme

Aldebarán abrazó a la pelirroja de forma protectora -no hagas eso... estarás sola, no podré saber de ti, ni de tu bienestar... quédate

-Soy una sirena -ella lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió con cariño- te amo... como nunca había amado a nadie, ni siquiera al Padre Oceáno, pero el emperador Poseidón nos ha desterrado... sin embargo...

-¿Sí?

-Si el hado así lo tiene escrito, volveremos a estar juntos algún día

Aldebarán suspiró resignado y miró hacia la Luna -quisiera poder tenerte al menos una vez más antes de que te vayas...

Ella sonrió de nuevo -ese efecto de la Luna te ha hecho muy directo en tus peticiones- el de tauro rió apenado y se rascó la nuca -pero el arrecife puede ser un poco incómodo para eso... ¿no crees mi bello toro?

-Hay un lago por aquí cerca… tal vez…

-Me encanta la idea...

* * *

 _ **Cerca de los campos de siembra**_

En solitario y de mal humos, se encaminó por un sendero que lo llevaría más cerca de Rodorio para participar un rato en el festejo, del cual había estado ausente la mayoría del rato. Para esa hora tenía hambre, ya que el juego de dardos se extendió demasiado y cuando se dio cuenta Shura y él tenían los bolsillos llenos del dinero de los demás, cosa que le hizo esbozar una risita traviesa, mientras se servía algo de cordero asado con verduras en salmuera.

-El que solo se ríe, de sus maldades se acuerda…

Saga se volvió con un trozo de berenjena en la boca, la cual tragó completa, cuando se percató de que quien estaba a su lado era nada menos que Nadia ex amazona de Lince, su primer amor, su primer beso, su primera vez.

-Nadia… qué gusto que hayas venido -saludó con una sonrisa.

-Quince años de no celebrar una Luna de Cosecha -Nadia sonrió y tomó un pan para ella y colocó otro en el plato de Saga- cuando mi discípula Anaya, me avisó que festejarían hoy, no pude evitar venir… además el Patriarca quería conversar conmigo -la pelirroja se lanzó una frambuesa a la boca sacándole una sonrisa a Saga.

-¿Y por qué tan sola? ¿dónde está Anaya?

-Ni la más remota idea, no la encontré por ninguna parte -Nadia se colocó el índice en los labios, con gesto pensativo- ahora que lo mencionas... ¿dónde estará?

-Bueno, quizá yo podría acompañarte...

Nadia se sonrojó y afirmó con una sonrisa -será un honor caballero de Géminis…

-Ya no soy el único caballero de Géminis…

Nadia pestañeó un par de veces sorprendida -¿a qué te refieres?

-Mi hermano… el gemelo malvado, fue reconocido por la estrella de géminis para ser el otro portador

-Pero eso nunca había pasado… cómo decirlo, esto es sin precedentes…

-Siiii, que más da… me alegra tenerlo cerca y en el mismo bando -Saga soltó una risilla.

-Me siento muy feliz por ti... recuerdo que de pequeños se unían en favor del caos y el desorden

-Bah... la gente suele exagerar, gracias a uno de esos planes desastrosos... tú y yo** -Saga dejó la frase en el aire, pero ambos entendieron y rieron con timidez-¿y cuánto te vas a quedar? -preguntó Saga, cambiando de tema.

-No mucho, unos días solo para finiquitar mi pasantía en Pompeya… las filtraciones de agua han hecho estragos en el monumento y me pidieron que les ayudara con el rescate de los frescos

-Tú y tu cruzada en pro de los monumentos históricos…

-Son mi pasión…

Saga sonrió y se dirigió con Nadia a comer fuera del tumulto que se peleaban por la comida en las mesas -me hubiera encantado que te quedaras una temporada

Nadia se volvió y le dio una frambuesita a Saga en la boca, después de lo cual le limpió las comisuras de los labio cariñosamente- mi pasión es la arqueología, más que la guerra…

-¿Es porque no tienes quien te ate?

-Nunca lo he tenido… al igual que tú -ambos se olvidaron de comer y se sonrieron de forma cómplice- sin embargo, la última vez en Egipto… me hizo recordar tantas cosas que…

-Yo también...

-Cuánto hubiera deseado que las cosas fueran distintas...

-¿Por qué no dejamos de hablar? -Saga se la acercó, tomándola con ambas manos sobre los suaves mechones rojos y la besó suavemente, siendo correspondido por ella- me encantaría volver a recordar todo eso…

-¿En tu casa? -preguntó ella al terminar el beso y él abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al recordar el estado del tercer templo.

-Mmmm... ¿qué te parece en el lago?

* * *

 _Más tarde en el lago, cuando la Luna de Cosecha se encontraba en el punto álgido del cielo_

-¿Alde?

-¿Saga?

-¿Aioros?

-¿Maestro?

-¡Hyoga!

-Señorita Hilda...

-Flare...

-¡Hermana!

* * *

 _Cuando la Luna se dejaba ver bella y esplendorosa, el Padre Urano fertilizaba a la Madre Gea, derramando su semen sobre ella en forma de lluvia. Eras después, la Luna del Equinoccio provoca a los hombres para que emulen aquel hermoso ritual, estimulando a las pasiones y el amor._

* * *

 **Cerca de donde se llevaba a cabo el festejo**

-¿Y esa cara de preocupación?

-Los chicos...

-¿Qué hay con ellos?

-Dhoko... tú conoces mejor que nadie los efectos de la Luna de Cosecha -Shion y Dhoko se encontraban recostados en el barandal que servía de límite entre los campos de cultivo y el camino de lastre. Dentro, pobladores y guerreros, danzaban frenéticamente al ritmo de la música, evocando con el bacanal de comida y movimiento, los antiguos rituales orgiásticos de la antigüedad.

-Shion... esas son supersticiones que han dado pie a que todo el que pueda coja como desaforado esta noche...

-Te desconozco Dhoko -Shion hizo una mueca de enfado- sabes que la sangre se sube a la cabeza y todo el mundo actúa de forma distinta a su comportamiento habitual -Shion sondeó con la mirada a todos y cada uno de los presentes- es que ¿no te has dado cuenta?

Dhoko se encogió de hombros -¿de que te has convertido en un viejo cascarrabias?

-Estás más chistoso de lo habitual hoy...

-Échale la culpa a la Luna...

Shion torció la boca -mira- dijo tomando a su amigo de los hombros para que mirara a los que estaban bailando -¿ya lo viste?

-No...

-Dhoko... no hay un solo caballero dorado a la redonda… y los desgraciados ocultaron sus cosmos para que no los encontráramos…

Dhoko esbozó una risilla -Shion… ¿no te parece que quizá solo quieran estar a solas?

-Pero… pero…

-Ya crecieron amigo…

Shion suspiró, cuánto extrañaba a sus pequeños...

* * *

 _Bueno gente, espero les haya disfrutado, me encantó escribirlo y estoy emocionada con estos capítulos, un abrazo._

 _*La Luna de Cosecha es una fiesta inventada por mi, no es oficial, pero hace alusión a las bacanales que se celebraban en los campos de cosecha, en los cuales se llevaban a cabo orgías para fertilizar la tierra en las épocas muy antiguas._

 _**De "Por qué las amazonas usan máscara?"_

 _***Hey tú... bruja, mi amigo se va a quedar solo y necesito que lo cuides ¿entendiste?_

 _Itatechi98, leí tu mensaje en el fic anterior y no pude comunicarme con vos porque no tengo cuenta de Facebook (si ya sé demasiado antisocial... lo confieso). Por favor, enviame un mensaje privado con un correo donde nos podamos comunicar, me encantaría hablar con vos._


	2. Miedo y melancolía

**Nota obligatoria:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya son obra de Masami Kurumada, yo nada más me dedico a escribir sobre ellos sin obtener nada a cambio más que mucha satisfacción personal y entretenimiento saludable

Disculpen la tardanza, pero últimamente me han tenido muy ocupada, además la página lleva días caída y no permite hacer publicaciones nuevas. Un abrazo a todos por la paciencia.

Al ser shots, algunos de estos capítulos tendrán solo a algunos de los personajes como protagonistas, así que no se resientan que todos van a tener su oportunidad.

 **Trémula paz: aprendiendo a vivir en las doce casas**

 **Miedo y melancolía**

 **Advertencias:** Lenguaje inapropiado

* * *

 **Escalinata de las doce casas, un día de invierno**

Bajo un manto de lluvia y niebla, uno de los caballeros dorados cruzaba las últimas casas del zodíaco para llegar al Templo Principal.

Esa tarde estaba demasiado helada para su gusto y aquel clima le hacía sentir más melancólico de lo que quisiera. Envuelto en una abrigadora capa, el moreno suspiró al llegar frente a las enormes puertas de madera tachonada del gran templo.

 _Bien guapo… aquí vamos_ , se dijo a sí mismo antes de saludar a los guardias que vigilaban la entrada -buenos días señores- los hombres inclinaron la cabeza con una reverencia y abrieron las pesadas puertas para dejar pasar al guerrero.

Mirando a todas partes, recorrió la larga alfombra roja del Salón del Trono -¡Shion!... ¿estás por allí?... ya llegué... ¿lemuriano?

Detrás de la silla papal, la alta figura ataviada con una túnica negra, se recortaba al contraluz provocado por los relámpagos del exterior. El más poderoso de los ochenta y ocho miraba distraído hacia la ventana y no cambió de posición al escuchar la voz de su mejor amigo.

- _Namask_ _a_ _ra mitra* -_ el saludo de Shion estaba impregnado en melancolía.

- _Nín hâo**_ -Dhoko suspiró- amigo... para qué me has llamado en este día tan... ¿deprimente?

Shion se volvió hacia Dhoko mostrando su rostro taciturno, al parecer no había dormido mucho y se le notaba ausente -mi querido amigo... después de que Saga tomara el trono... ¿volviste al Monumento?

Dhoko suspiró. El significado de ese lugar, era demasiado doloroso -no lemuriano... desde que te fuiste, no tuve el valor de volver...

-Y no te culpo -Shion miró hacia el cielo y un nuevo relámpago dibujó con luz pálida las formas de su bellísimo rostro- quizá yo tampoco lo hubiera hecho... pero ahora, debemos devolver las reliquias a su lugar

-Y quieres que te acompañe -adivinó el moreno ante el discurso del lemuriano, quien ante la pregunta de su compañero de vida y muerte, esbozó una sonrisa agradecida- sabes que lo haré amigo...

* * *

 **Casa de Cáncer**

-Tierra llamando a Angello...

-Mmm -refunfuñó el de Cáncer con un gruñido, sin dejar de leer un extraño tratado de espiritismo mientras Geist le servía el té. Sin quitarle la vista a las páginas, el cangrejo estiró la mano para alcanzar un bollo y entonces la amazona le dejó caer parte del te en el dorso de la mano- ¡auch!... ¿te has vuelto loca mujer?

-Al menos logré llamar su atención señor Di Mare -Geist se acercó con caminar elegante, hasta donde se encontraba su malencarado cangrejo y colocó la mano derecha de éste sobre su vientre- quería informarle que su hijito acaba de enviar un par de fuertes patadas a mis costillas… ¿será que al señor le interesa involucrarse?

Angello enarcó las cejas sin saber cómo reaccionar realmente, aquello sí era algo extraño para él -¿pa... pataditas?- ella asintió sonriendo, sobre todo cuando el italiano la atrajo más hacia sí y colocó su oreja en el vientre _-chiao_... ¿así que molestando a mamá?- Angello se volvió posando los labios sobre el ombligo -está muy bien _bambino_ , pero técnicamente ese es mi trabajo- susurró al sentir el pequeño golpe desde dentro, provocando risas en Geist.

-¡Angello!... no lo mal aconsejes...

-El diablillo sabe que es cierto -una sonrisa melancólica apareció en los labios del italiano, mientras acariciaba el vientre de cinco meses- solo espero que no sufra lo mismo que yo...

-¿Otra vez tus sombras?

-Siento que me van a volver loco -Geist lo abrazó por el cuello y comenzó a acariciar los mechones de cabello azulado y él se dejó hacer complacido- necesito no pensar en eso…

La pelinegra pasó saliva antes de preguntar -dime una cosa…aquí y ahora... ¿hay… alguna de ellas?

-Siempre las hay -Angello paralizó la mirada por encima del hombro de ella y Geist no pudo evitar un escalofrío en la nuca- pero nunca permitiré que los dañen… no te preocupes -tranquilizó al percibir el miedo en el rostro de la amazona- la luz del día aleja a las malignas…

-Si tú lo dices… confiaré en ti -dijo ella suspirando más tranquila- pero tienes que relajarte… tienes un don y te toca aprender a vivir con el

-Me agobian… ya sabes, todo el mundo deja algo pendiente al morir y quieren que alguien se los resuelva… quisiera desconectarme de vez en cuando y no sentirlas...

-Yo sé cómo hacerlo -él la miró hacia arriba intrigado y ella guió las manos masculinas hacia su redondo trasero- sé que he estado algo incómoda estos días y resiento mucho tu cercanía -se disculpó agachándose hasta que alcanzó los labios de él y los saboreó como si de un dulce se tratara- estás cada vez más guapo _amore_... y me muero porque me hagas tuya de nuevo...

-Algo raro va a pasar... lo presiento -de repente, Angello tomó conciencia de las últimas palabras de Geist, mientras ella lo miraba con una ceja levantada- ¿qué dijiste?

-Que quiero que me hagas tuya ahora...

Al escucharla, Angello no se hizo de rogar y sus presentimientos, las sombras, el tratado de espiritismo y la melancolía se podían ir mucho al carajo. Levantándola, comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, mientras se dirigía con ella en brazos hasta la habitación principal, donde ambos se entregarían atrapados por el deseo y el amor mutuo que se profesaban.

Afuera, una tormenta golpeaba violentamente.

* * *

 **Media hora después en la terraza de los aposentos Patriarcales**

-¿Cómo ves a los muchachos ahora?

Si bien es cierto, aquel no era su día, Dhoko logró sacarle una sonrisa al mayor de los lemurianos. El chino sabía que el tema de sus chicos de la Orden Dorada lo apasionaba y entonces utilizó aquello como terapia de catarsis.

-Me encantó el entrenamiento de hoy... los formé en equipos de tres, los mismos del viaje y adivina qué

-Se acoplaron a la perfección -Dhoko tomó un bollo berlinés y lo mordió con tal furor, que el relleno de crema se le resbaló por una mejilla- diablos... odio que esto pase -protestó con la boca llena.

-Si Castalia te sigue complaciendo con prepararte esa abominación, en unos días bajarás la escalinata rodando sobre tu eje...

-Ja-ja-ja -el chino tomó una servilleta para quitar la crema de la comisura de sus labios- al menos logré que comenzaras a decir bobadas...

-Contigo es fácil imaginarlas… siempre te prestas para eso…

-Si Mu y los gemelos supieran la clase de calaña que eres, considerarían desconocerte como padre

-Gracias por eso -Shion volvió a reír para tranquilidad de Dhoko- ¿qué vas a saber tú?... mis chicos tienen un alto concepto de mi... soy un gran padre

-Sé lo que es eso…

-Bingo… lo aceptaste -Shion sonrió triunfante- ¿cuándo piensas decírselo? -Shion bebió un sorbo de té y se sirvió un poco más para apaciguar el frío de la tarde- deberías de hablarle de su madre también…

-Y aquí va de nuevo -Dhoko sonrió y tomó otro bollo- ¿es que no te cansas de ese tema?... ya te lo dije… ella no necesita saberlo

-Shunrei piensa que fue abandonada y seguramente guarda un gran dolor en su corazón…

-Deja de acosarme y te acompañaré al monumento… de lo contrario me retiro con mi trasero y el resto de los bollos berlineses al séptimo templo

Shion sonrió con tristeza y suspiró antes de hablar sin mirar a su amigo -no me dejes solo con esto... por favor- Dhoko también sonrió sin ganas y asintió para calmar las ansias del lemuriano, quien dirigió su mirada a la ventana, donde los goterones de lluvia resbalaban formando diminutos senderos plateados.

-El camino es largo y dificultoso, necesitas calorías -dijo acercándole un berlinés a Shion. El tono de Dhoko era como el de un hermano cariñoso -no sabemos qué encontraremos... desde tu muerte no he vuelto y han sucedido muchas cosas...

Shion no quitaba su mirada de la ventana -las reliquias... es lo único que nos queda de ellos... no podemos dejarlas aquí... estarían inseguras

-Lo sé... Shion... ¿recuerdas el lugar?

-No...

-Eso significa que nos llevará una semana ir y otra volver

-Lo sé... ya tomé las precauciones del caso...

-¿Dejarás a uno de esos atolondrados a cargo?

-Nos vamos por muchos días... no podemos dejar el Santuario solo... y tú lo sabes -un par de golpes interrumpieron la hora del te -pasen- dijo Shion a los visitantes, quienes se dejaron ver detrás del espacio que permitía la apertura de la puerta.

-Buenas tardes padre, maestro Dhoko

-Hey… ¿cómo se encuentran?... qué bien huele -saludó el menor de los peliazules con esa desfachatez tan propia de él.

-Ahora sí puedo asegurar que te volviste loco Shion -sin quitarle la vista a los dos hombres apostados en la puerta que daba a la terraza- ¿estás seguro de esto?

-Completamente... el Santuario quedará en manos de la Casa de Géminis...

-Eso es nepotismo...

-No, eso es confianza

* * *

 **Casa de Piscis, esa misma noche**

-Te traigo esta ofrenda floral para deleitarte con el aroma de las mejores rosas del jardín de la Casa de Piscis -susurró el caballero, depositando una canasta llena de rosas blancas, allí donde las milenarias raíces se entretejían en bellas formas- _ais ar an domhan… a bheith páirteach neamh , talamh agus ifreann***_ -cantó el peliceleste para apaciguar al abedul, quien decaía su estado de ánimo en los días de invierno, ya que perdía la mayoría de su follaje.

-Pronto pasará… -cantaba acariciando el retorcido tronco- solo dos meses más -el árbol respondió con un tintineo desordenado de sus ramas- no te enojes… es mejor el frío del invierno, que el calor espantoso que hace la mayoría del año -el árbol se sacudió de nuevo- de acuerdo, de acuerdo… yo no pierdo mi cabello con las heladas, en eso tienes razón…

Aphrodite encendió su cosmo y una hiedra, emergió de la tierra enredándose alrededor del árbol y por toda la copa del mismo, hasta que cubrió las ramas desnudas con su follaje -¿mejor?- el abedul se movió más tranquilo -eso es, así no pasarás frío...

De pronto, en el aposento que estaba más cercano al jardín interno de su templo, Afro escuchó algo parecido a una rueca que chillaba por falta de lubricación -¿pero qué pasará?

Un par de días antes, el doceavo guardián había reparado junto con Mu, un molino de agua que proveía de una poca electricidad a los templos sagrados, apenas la suficiente para utilizar una refrigeradora y talves hasta mover un tornamesa. Dicha estructura se encontraba muy cerca de su templo y desde hacía muchos años no le daban el mantenimiento adecuado, provocando un ruido que Afro no estaba dispuesto a soportar, por lo que se ofreció a ayudarle al lemuriano menor con el ajuste.

-¿Otra vez esa cosa?... diablos... como me tienta dejar a todos sin electricidad- murmuraba fastidiado el de piscis, mientras se dirigía a donde se escuchaba el ruido, específicamente una terraza cuya vista daba al jardín de la escalinata- claro, como soy yo el que tengo que ver _eso_ en _mi_ jardín... aunque Shaka diga que le da un toque rústico y acogedor -protestó levantando los brazos en forma de reclamo- ¡todos disfrutan de la energía!... ¡pero nadie tiene que soportar el ruido! ¡nadie!

Con andar enérgico, llegó rápidamente a la terraza y abrió la puerta de golpe, dispuesto a decirle al molino todo lo que pensaba de él y sus chirridos. Una extraña tormenta azotaba con fuerza las plantas del jardín y una repentina ráfaga de viento se coló dentro del templo, apagando todas las lámparas de aceite de la nave central y los salones mayores -mierda- murmuró Afro, la verdad era que no le gustaba la oscuridad. Encendió su cosmo levemente, solo para no trastabillar el paso y cual no fue su sorpresa al reconocer al contraluz provocado por los relámpagos, la figura de un anciano moviéndose en una silla de ruedas.

Afrodita abrió los ojos impresionado, sin poder evitarlo su boca balbuceó un nombre indeseable para él.

 _-Klaus..._

* * *

 **Templo de Cáncer**

Habían tenido una de esas sesiones de sexo de antología. Para su alegría, Geist pasaba por una racha de calentura que la transformaba en una máquina de coger, dejándolo diez veces más acabado que las tres horas de entrenamiento de la mañana. El embarazo había aumentado el apetito por él, de forma tal, que ambos cayeron rendidos al llegar a la cumbre por cuarta vez en dos horas.

Después de tanta exquisitez, Angello se acurrucó rodeando a Geist por la espalda, hundiendo su nariz en los cabellos azabaches de ella, embriagado de su aroma, regodeándose de la piel de porcelana y riéndose para sus adentros de los que hacían guardia a esa hora... _"¡ja!... perdedores, ojalá y se les congele el esperma..._

Con esos malintencionados pensamientos, se quedó dormido, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa sardónica muy propia de él. Y ese descanso se extendió por varias horas, sin embargo, en medio del sueño profundo su espíritu comenzó a inquietarse.

* * *

Como muchas otras veces vio su cuerpo alejarse. Podía verse perfectamente; abrazando a su novia por la espalda, con la manta azul de ella abrigándoles hasta la altura del pecho. Él con su mano derecha reposando sobre la pancita donde seguramente también dormía su pequeño retoño.

-Diablos -se escuchó a sí mismo- _odio cuando esto pasa sin que yo quiera... ahora tendré que ir por ayuda_ \- así que flotó escalinata arriba para dar con el único que podría conocer la razón por la cual su alma abandonó el recipiente mortal.

Suavemente se dejó llevar por la falta de peso y se escabulló en los dominios del sexto guardián, quien no opuso resistencia cósmica a tan peculiar visita. Pronto se encontró de frente al rubio, quien meditaba como siempre, suspendido sobre el pedestal del loto dorado.

-¿Qué malas nuevas te traen por aquí caballero de Cáncer? -preguntó Shaka con su particular tono suave y con la ironía entretejida en cada una de sus palabras- la última vez que saliste a pasear de esa forma _tan_ vergonzosa, fue para la noche del Sarheim... ¿es que perdiste tus dulces?

-Deja tus burlas buda -la voz de Angello, era como un eco ronco que se perdía en las paredes del templo- evidentemente no he venido de visita, ni a pedir dulces... ¿has percibido algo fuera de lugar?

-Muchas sombras... más inquietas de lo normal -Shaka ladeó la cabeza, sin abrir los ojos -no me digas... no conoces la razón de tu estado -Angello afirmó en silencio- ¿es que siempre necesitas una razón?

-En mi caso siempre la hay... es evidente que esto es involuntario...

-Quieres que te ayude a abrir el vórtice que te dará las respuestas que buscas...

-Algo así -contestó el alma azulada, haciendo un curioso encogimiento de hombros, que provocó una risita tenue del rubio- también agradecería que mantengas esto en secreto... sería el objeto de burlas para Milo y Kanon por meses...

-Como digas -Shaka comenzó por estirar las piernas y levitó unos segundos, hasta posarse suavemente en el suelo de mármol- sígueme -dijo de forma apenas perceptible y comenzó a caminar hacia una de las paredes del Templo. Para cuando Angello se dio cuenta, habían traspasado el muro y se encontraban en el Jardín de los Sales Gemelos.

-Así que fue aquí donde los otros te convirtieron en puré -Shaka se volvió a su compañero y le enarcó una ceja -digo- Angello captó la incomodidad del rubio ante su desafortunado comentario- bueno, lo que quiero decir es que es aquí donde te aplicaron la exclamación de la diosa...

-No intentes remediar tu imprudencia con palabras sensatas Angello de Cáncer, eso no te luce...

-Bah -el espíritu voló rápidamente hasta colocarse al frente del rubio- estás demasiado loco como para engañarte...

-No entiendo esa relación entre la locura y la suspicacia...

-Estás loco... por supuesto que no lo entiendes...

-Discurso inútil Angello, mejor concentrémonos en lo importante...

Shaka no dijo nada más, sino que se acuclilló en el espacio que se encontraba en medio de los árboles, se colocó en loto sobre la hierba y le tendió los brazos a Angello para que se acercara -¿te encargarás tú?

-No temas buda...

-Tengo absoluto control de mi alma... lo que temo es que tú no tengas control de la tuya -rió mientras acompasaba su respiración- bueno DeathMask -susurró lanzando un suspiro- tu turno...

El alma de Angello flotó frente al cuerpo de Shaka y extendió su índice derecho hasta tocarle el pecho - _Seki Shiki Meika Ha..._

- _¡Exclamación de los espíritus!_ -un vórtice se abrió frente a ellos y cientos de almas pálidas volaban alrededor del hoyo, dándole un aspecto nada amigable- ve Angello... yo estaré comunicándome contigo y te traeré de vuelta cuando sea el momento

- _Mierda..._ -exclamó al ser atraído por aquel hoyo negro.

* * *

 **Templo de Piscis**

Aphrodite perdió el habla. Klaus Rosëntradgard era la persona menos grata para él y verlo allí, no tenía lógica -¿qué... qué hace aquí?

El nonagenario* se movió lentamente, haciendo chirriar las poleas de su silla de ruedas, mientras se dirigía al peliceleste, quien miraba horrorizado la figura ennegrecida que bramaba su nombre de pila.

-No… no puede -Aphrodite palideció cuando la cara de aquel que se parecía a su padre, se detuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él, como para distinguir la sangre negra brotando de las comisuras de los labios - _¡déjame en paz!-_ gritó a la vez que caía de rodillas al piso estrujándose la cabeza por las sienes.

Los pesados candelabros comenzaron a oscilar como péndulos y ráfagas de viento se colaban por la nave central del Templo de Piscis, arrastrando decenas de voces que susurraban frases que él no podía entender - _¡no quiero verte! ¡vete Klaus! ¡VETE!-_ de repente y justo cuando la sombra estaba a punto de tocarle, la puerta de la terraza se le cerró en la cara empujada por una gran fuerza.

Aún estaba hincado sobre el mármol cuando los susurros cesaron. Poco a poco, las lámparas se encendieron por sí solas en medio de parpadeos inseguros. Para cuando abrió los ojos, su piel estaba bañada en sudor y temblaba como un gato asustado, pero todo alrededor parecía en calma, a excepción de los candelabros, que aún oscilaban perezosamente.

Sin embargo, Aphrodite de Piscis no estaba solo.

-Hola -le saludó una niña que estaba de puntitas frente a él, sosteniendo la palanca de la puerta. La pequeña de unos tres años de edad, traía solamente un vestidito rosa y un calzoncito blanco, sin calzado, ni abrigo. Aphrodite abrió los ojos asombrado, ya que además de que no la conocía, no tenía idea de cómo había entrado a su templo sin que él la detectara.

-Si… si estoy bien -contestó entre jadeos- gracias… ¿có… cómo te llamas? -tanto aturdimiento ante la visión anterior, no le dejó mucha lucidez como para preguntar algo más sensato.

-Adivina -sugirió con una vocecita dulce y sonrió al verle la cara de asombro al peliceleste- ¿no sabes? -dijo al recibir solo un balbuceo de parte del mayor. Con un gesto lleno de ternura, la pequeñita se acuclilló para poder mirar la expresión del guardián, quien ocultó su mirada para que ella no pudiera verlo -¿estás asustado?- preguntó acariciándole torpemente la mejilla y él asintió motivado por la calidez de aquella manita.

-¿Victoria? -susurró él tímidamente, una gota de sudor le corrió por la frente y se detuvo cerca de su oreja izquierda- ¿verdad?

La pequeña sonrió mostrando los dientitos de leche y aplaudió contenta -¡adivinaste!- dijo feliz y acarició los mechones de cabello celeste que caían sobre los hombros de él -¿cómo lo hiciste?

-Me gusta ese nombre -Afro se relajó un poco y se sentó en el piso para conversar más cómodamente con su pequeña visitante -quizá- las mejillas se le llenaron de rubor y bajó la mirada con melancolía- quizá se lo hubiera puesto a mi hija… si pudiera tener una…

-¿En serio? -dijo ella imitando el gesto del mayor para sentarse frente a él. La rubia se veía diminuta a su lado y el vestido que llevaba puesto, apenas y le tapaba las rodillas- ¿tienes un bebé en tu pancita? -preguntó con un tono que delataba su inocencia.

-No- rió él -y no creo que eso pase... los hombres no podemos tener bebés- dijo con una sonrisa amable y le acomodó los rizos rubios con cuidado, descubriendo un pequeño lunar bajo el ojo izquierdo. Aphrodite se sorprendió por aquel detalle, sin embargo ante tanta cosa extraña, prefirió sacudir la cabeza y no darle importancia.

-Qué lindo vestido… pero no es para este clima ¿quieres un chocolate caliente? -ella contestó con un aplauso y él le tendió la mano para ayudarle a ponerse en pie -entonces adelante, señorita...

La invitación fue interrumpida por el llamado de un muchachito, quien habló nerviosamente -se... señor Aphrodite... ¿se encuentra en casa?... le traigo la correspondencia

-Quédate aquí pequeña, ya regreso

-No vayas -la pequeña le detuvo de la mano- no le hagas caso...

-Será solo un momento -el guardián caminó algo inseguro hasta la nave central del Templo, sentía que le zumbaban los oídos- ¿correspondencia... para mí? -murmuró entrecortadamente.

-Si señor, este paquete -dijo el chico entregándole un envoltorio en papel azul- hay un remitente -el chico leyó el nombre escrito en tinta clara- Klaus Rosëntradgard…

Al escuchar aquel nombre, Afro sintió que el mundo se le venía encima. Balbuceó un escueto agradecimiento al recibir la encomienda y se encaminó hacia donde se encontraba Victoria. Pero mientras se acercaba, sentía que la calidez que le había transmitido la niña se había esfumado y efectivamente ella no estaba donde la dejó, como muchas otras cosas, la pequeña también se había ido.

* * *

 **En algún lugar desconocido**

 _-Maldición... maldición_... -refunfuñó al sentir su alma deformada y succionada hacia la oscuridad sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

Aquel tormento había tardado más de lo que quisiera, cuando distinguió la claridad, salió despedido hacia ella como si de un globo de helio se tratara. Dio vueltas sobre su eje una docena de veces, hasta que logró detenerse - _cómo odio que esto pase_ \- se tomó la cabeza y al percatarse de que aún no estaba en su cuerpo, maldijo varias veces más.

- _Ya deja el juego Angello_ -el aludido se volvió a todas partes al escuchar la voz de Shaka - _estás allí por algo... deja las maldiciones_

-¿Y ahora qué? -Angello sobrevoló rápidamente el lugar- seguramente esta es una pesadilla y escucho la voz de ese maniático en mi cabeza...

 _-No es una pesadilla... te has desdoblado... piensa que soy la voz de tu conciencia..._

-Definitivamente esto es una pesadilla

Shaka solía desdoblarse al igual que Angello, sin embargo, era el de Cáncer el que había desarrollado una habilidad asombrosa para controlar sus viajes astrales y las pocas veces que aquello le había sucedido involuntariamente, era porque había un propósito oculto.

 _-Deja las estupideces... es necesario que explores el terreno... no he sentido nada hostil, creo que estamos cerca de descubrir qué pasa_

Delante de él se extendían amplios corredores decorados maravillosamente. Las obras de escultura y pintura, se mezclaban de forma exquisita dándole al conjunto un aire de majestuosidad digna de un palacio. Siguió moviéndose a través de los interminables pasillos, hasta que el sonido de una conversación detrás de una puerta, llamó su atención. Sin pensarlo mucho, decidió colarse por entre los poros de la madera para entrar a la lujosa habitación.

-Hija -un anciano de cabello plateado y evidente arquetipo anglosajón, conversaba con una muchachita delgada, de unos quince años. La apariencia de la chica le recordaba a alguien, pero en ese momento no sabía a quién. Era obvio que el viejo parecía querer convencerla de algo que iba en contra de sus creencias- desearía que no tengas que hacer esto... no quiero que te vayas, pero fuerzas oscuras han tomado el Santuario... y tu hermano está involucrado...

La chiquilla tenía la cabeza gacha, ocultando con el flequillo su mirada entristecida -pero la compañía... prometiste que el entrenamiento sería temporal...

-Tendrás que sacrificar el ballet... Arles ignoró deliberadamente mis solicitudes de que dé de baja a tu hermano... lo tienen completamente bajo su control

-¿Por qué quieres que lo dé de baja?... no entiendo, nunca quisiste tenerlo aquí

-El actual Patriarca es el asesino de Shion de Aries -el anciano cojeaba de un lado a otro del estudio- y hay que detenerlo para que no descubra la forma de hacerse del control absoluto -dijo golpeando con su bastón un punto en la biblioteca que tenían en frente- detrás de estos muros... están escondidas tres reliquias muy poderosas...

-Padre... ¿cómo sabes de su poder?

El viejo suspiró ante el comentario de la chica y Angello se acercó con cautela para no asustar a los presentes. Debido a que era el alma vagante de una persona viva, solía sentir emociones que de vez en cuando se proyectaban con una fuerza tal, que eran capaces de manifestarse físicamente, al igual que sucedía con aquellos espíritus a los que tanto les gustaba jugar bromas pesadas a los vivos. Los mal llamados _poltergeist_ y que Angello detestaba.

-Eso lo sé porque -Katriana y Angello prestaron más atención- anhelábamos encontrar objetos cada vez más raros o valiosos y… movidos por ese afán, descubrimos algo que no debíamos…

La muchacha no salía de su asombro -¿descubrimos? ¿quiénes?

-Un par de viejos conocidos, un indio de apellido Banerjee y un francés Faure. Los tres, fundamos una logia que comenzó como un club de excéntricos compradores de reliquias -Klaus suspiró de nuevo- un día nos dimos cuenta, que algunas de esas piezas poseían poderes magníficos...

Katriana pasó saliva -¿qué... qué clase de poderes?

-Poderes curativos, o regeneradores...

 _-Angello_ -era la voz de Shaka en su cabeza- _mantente atento... no creo que el viejo esté tan preocupado solo por unas piedras regeneradoras, hay algo más aquí..._

-Lamentablemente no puedo intervenir para obtener más información -Angello suspiró- de lo contrario podría cambiar nuestro presente...

 _-Lo sé... trata de memorizar cada detalle..._

Angello asintió y se acercó para colocarse detrás de Katriana y escuchar mejor -Baneerjee encontró una reliquia particular, estaba en las ruinas de un antiguo templo, a los pies de una gigantesca escultura de Buda, como si este la protegiera...

-¿Y saben qué era? -la chica hizo la pregunta del millón, Angello prestó más atención, sin embargo cuando el viejo abrió la boca para contestar, fue interrumpido por un par de golpes en la puerta.

- _Espera, espera_ -dijo Shaka- _¿mencionó el apellido Baneerje? ¿Una reliquia protegida por una imagen de Buda?_

 _-_ Cállate Shaka...

-Señor Rosenträdgard -llamó un mayordomo, el viejo solo frunció el ceño con molestia- le busca el señor Parvatti...

-Hágalo pasar -el viejo se aclaró la garganta y padre e hija se aprestaron a recibir al recién llegado- James Parvatti... no sé si es un placer o un martirio recibirle -la muchacha disimuló una risilla y Angello voló hasta el inglés para estudiarlo más de cerca.

-Agradezco su gentileza señor Rosenträdgard -Parvatti le echó un vistazo a Katriana, quien le volvió la cara molesta- le veo muy bien acompañado...

-Es mi hija... le he hablado de ella, Katriana Rosenträdgard

Ni lerdo, ni perezoso el más joven se acercó a la muchacha, para darle un beso galante en el dorso de la mano -encantado... señorita...

-Ella es quien entrena con Barahaim de Altar...

-Padre me retiro -Katriana se alejó, dispuesta a abandonar la estancia- supongo que tendrán asuntos muy importantes que tratar...

-Katriana -la chica se detuvo en el marco de la puerta al escuchar la voz de su padre- habla con Barahaim para que adelante tu prueba final para la armadura de Corona...

-Sí, señor -ella arrastró las palabras y salió sin mirar atrás.

-Bellísima su niña Kläus -comentó Parvatti con una sonrisa, sin dejar de mirar el trasero de la muchacha que salía del estudio del anciano.

-No se atreva Parvatti... Katriana es una niña -el viejo era alto, más que Parvatti y por lo tanto lo miraba hacia abajo- si me llego a enterar de que le ha puesto una mano encima, lo asesinaré con mis propias manos... espero le quede claro...

-Está claro -el rubio pasó saliva y cuando se vio liberado de la mirada de odio del anciano, se sacudió su carísimo traje con desprecio- solo espero que no olvide lo negociado...

-No la he olvidado -Klaus caminó hacia uno de los gigantescos estantes de libros y después de perderse detrás de una puerta que estaba detrás de la biblioteca, volvió con tres elegantes volúmenes que extendió sobre el escritorio. Con sumo cuidado abrió las tapas de los libros, los cuales no eran más que contenedores- aquí están; la Clepsidra Dorada, el Kalá y el Sello Rojo

-Muy creativos los nombres -Parvatti sonrió con ironía y recompuso su semblante al mirar el gesto adusto en el viejo sueco -agradezco su generosidad, señor Rosenträdgard -dijo aclarándose la garganta. A Parvatti le brillaban los ojos ante los tesoros que tan abiertamente le exponía el anciano, quien atravesó su bastón frente a la cara, al ver que el otro estiraba la mano para recoger el botín.

-Espere Parvatti -el aludido lo miró confundido- ni crea que le voy a dar todo en bandeja de plata -cerró uno de los volúmenes y se lo entregó al inglés- solo el Sello Rojo... Faure guardará el Kalá y yo conservaré la Clepsidra Dorada -Parvatti recibió la reliquia desconcertado y miró al anciano, quien sonrió divertido- ¿te molesta algo Parvatti?

-No... nada...

-Creemos que el Sello Rojo liberará alguna deidad de la guerra, debido al color de la piedra y las espadas cruzadas... puede ser Ishtar, Tanit o Ares... así que cuida eso como a tu vida

Parvatti asintió y acurrucó el libro contra su pecho - espero que en Deucalión sean cuidadosos con eso… nosotros continuaremos con la búsqueda del sello de Kampe… los registros indican que fue robado hace casi trescientos años de la colección privada de un arqueólogo griego…

-Entiendo -dijo Parvatti dirigiéndose a la puerta. Una vez fuera de la mansión, acarició el lomo del "libro" y sonrió con malicia.

* * *

-¿Conseguiste las reliquias? -le preguntó una mujer de cabellos plateados que lo esperaba fuera de la mansión.

-Solamente me entregó una...

La joven suspiró con hastío -si de mí dependiera... hubiera degollado al viejo...

-Lo necesitamos para que consiga todas las reliquias que nos faltan, mi querida Até... solo ten paciencia -luego le mostró el sello Rojo a la peliplata, quien sonrió con satisfacción -Deucalión sabrá utilizar el poder de Ares y estoy seguro de que una vez liberado, nos ayudará a alcanzar nuestro objetivo de soberanía absoluta

- _Angello... ¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo?_

 _-Si Shaka... ahora todo encaja... Deucalión fue responsable de la liberación a Ares..._

* * *

 **Por un camino nevado, tres días después**

-De no ser por este clima espantoso, hasta hubiera disfrutado del paisaje -Dhoko se cerró la capa al frente para resguardarse de la nieve que caían en forma de ráfagas sobre los dos hombres que intentaban avanzar contra la tormenta.

Shion no dijo nada. Para él sería muy fácil teleportarse, sin embargo, no visitaba aquel lugar desde que murió a manos de Saga y no recordaba la ubicación exacta del monumento como para hacerlo -tenemos que seguir hasta encontrarlo, no voy a dejar las reliquias a merced de cualquiera…

-Ya entiendo por qué las esconderemos aquí -dijo Dhoko mirando el acantilado que se extendía a sus pies, solamente a unos centímetros de él -el maldito lugar es una trampa mortal- una ráfaga de viento y nieve estuvo a punto de tirarlo y ambos caballeros se pegaron en la pared de la montaña para no trastabillar el paso -¡ten cuidado lemuriano!

-Estamos cerca… puedo sentirlo

-Más te vale que sea así… se me han congelado las bolas

-Te aseguro que con tantos berlineses no morirás de frío -Shion agudizó la vista y a lo lejos logró ver la entrada del interior de la montaña; el lugar hacia donde se dirigían.

-¡Ya lo veo!... _¡_ _Kí̱pos ti̱s Aio̱nióti̱tas_ _!_ ****-dijo el lemuriano señalando el sitio exacto, donde una ranura en la montaña, mostraba un pasaje cuyo camino se ocultaba en la oscuridad que contenía- ¡dame la mano Dhoko! -el moreno obedeció y ambos desaparecieron en la nada.

* * *

 **Sala de estar de la casa de Escorpión**

-No puedo creerlo cabra... de verdad ahora sí puedo decir que lo he escuchado todo -Milo se volvió hacia Aioria y Camus, el primero le dio un trago a su cerveza y rió fuertemente, mientras que Camus negó con la cabeza sin quitarle el ojo a su jugada.

-No le veo la locura, es solamente... una espera muy larga -Shura se rascó la cabeza con un poco de pena- es que...

-Shura... disculpa que te lo diga -Aioria bebió otra vez- pero no hay mujer que valga un año de celibato...

-Es que creo que la amo… vale la pena, es hora de que siente cabeza -Shura lo soltó al fin y se encogió de hombros- tú entiendes eso ¿verdad cubo?

Camus levantó las manos al aire, como si quisiera defenderse -no pienso opinar al respecto... cada quien sabe si confina o no su entrepierna...

Aioria y Milo se echaron a reír, ante el desgarbado comentario del francés, normalmente muy comedido en sus declaraciones -¿lo ves Shuris?... hasta Camus cree que estas loco

-No he dicho esa palabra en ningún momento...

Milo se aclaró la garganta sin dejar de sonreír, mientras Shura los miraba con un puchero impregnado de fastidio -busca una chica mayor y disfruta la vida con ella... eso para evitarte el callo en la mano...

-Hey... basta tíos... déjenos en paz a mi y a mi callo ¿de acuerdo? -todos se echaron a reír divertidos, hasta que un perturbado cosmo, pidió permiso para pasar por la octava casa.

-Allí viene Mi -Camus ladeó la cabeza- y al igual que hace días... sigue muy alterado...

-Voy a ver qué le pasa ahora -Milo dejó a sus compañeros para recibir a Aphrodite y hacerle un interrogatorio que se le antojaba justo y necesario..

 _-God natt_... alumina -dijo con sorna Milo, cuando el caballero de Piscis estuvo frente a él. Esa tarde, se había puesto de acuerdo con Shura, Aioria y Camus para una partida de poker y unas cervezas. Afuera helaba y se prestaba para una relajada velada con amigos, fuera de las obligaciones del Santuario.

-Oh... _god natt_ Milo... disculpa es que...

-¿Terminaste tu guardia?

Afro se peinó uno de los mechones que le caía sobre los hombros, más nervioso que vanidoso -yo... pues... pues si

-Vamos relájate -Milo le dio una palmada mayúscula en la espalda al peliceleste- algunos de los chicos y yo estamos jugando un rato... tenemos cerveza y botanas ¿qué te parece?

Afro suspiró apenado -Milo... te agradezco, pero no me siento como para estar con más personas...

-Hey pececillo -saludó Shura, Camus y Aioria salieron detrás del español para curiosear también- se te siente alterado tío...

-Shura... Camus... hola Aioria -saludó el de los peces un tanto incómodo por la presencia del quinto guardián, quien apenas asintió desde el marco de la puerta- Mi... yo...

Milo esperaba la respuesta del sueco, sin embargo se quedó esperándola, cuando este último desvió su vista con rumbo a la salida del octavo templo. En la escalinata que subía hacia Sagitario, la pequeña Victoria le saludaba sacudiendo su manita derecha y cuando las miradas de niña y caballero se cruzaron, ella corrió por la escalinata para que él la persiguiera.

-Victoria -susurró ante la mirada desconcertada de sus compañeros.

-¿Victoria? ¿Quién es Victoria? -Camus se acercó al sueco y lo tomó por el el hombro para tranquilizarlo- Afro... ¿qué sucede?

-Tengo que irme -dijo sin dejar de mirar la escalinata y corrió hacia afuera en busca de la pequeña traviesa- lo siento... adiós...

-Pero Afro -Milo suspiró preocupado por su compañero, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que algo malo sucedía.

* * *

 **En las entrañas del monte de las parateneas**

-Ufff… agradezco el transporte... ¿cuánto te debo? -rió Dhoko jadeando aún aferrado del brazo del lemuriano, quien sonrió por la broma.

-Una botella de buen moscatel estará bien... vamos mi estimado... aún nos queda trecho por recorrer...

-Pero al menos -Dhoko se levantó y se sacudió la nieve de la ropa- al menos la montaña nos protege de esas violentas nevadas de los riscos...

Un pasaje más profundo se abrió al frente de ellos. Ambos guerreros asintieron y afianzaron las mochilas que llevaban en la espalda para internarse en la gruta que los llevaría hasta su destino. Escalaron y caminaron, tropezando de vez en cuando por un incómodo trecho, hasta que unos pocos rayos de luz les indicaron que habían llegado.

Una explanada cubierta de césped y donde las plantas habían crecido a sus anchas, se extendió frente a los dos hombres. Al fondo, un jardín escultórico les dio una triste bienvenida.

-Hemos llegado -anunció Dhoko en un suspiro- allí están -dijo señalando hacia las esculturas, que los miraban con aire de altivez desde sus pedestales a dos metros del suelo.

Shion suspiró de nuevo y como si midiera cada paso, se fue acercando al complejo escultórico para contemplar cada pieza con veneración. Luego caminó hasta una en especial y antes de acariciar el mármol, se deshizo del guante que cubría su diestra -Hakurei- susurró con la voz entrecortada -maestro...

Dhoko observó desde atrás, el reencuentro entre maestro y discípulo con gravedad. Se acercó a Shion, cuando notó los espasmos en la espalda del lemuriano, quien cayó acuclillado a los pies de la imagen de su maestro -Shion- susurró acariciándole la espalda al peliverde para aminorar la intensidad del llanto.

-Lo siento… es que… le extraño mucho -Shion se calmó y se aclaró la garganta- no sé si soy digno de sucederlo… Hakurei es el hombre más sabio que conocí alguna vez...

-Lo sé, yo también lo creo… pero también creo en ti

Shion asintió en silencio y después de un rato se incorporó un poco más calmado -deberíamos limpiarlas- señaló refiriéndose a las esculturas- las hiedras y la humedad harán estragos en el mármol y no quiero que eso pase… ¿trajiste la fórmula que te dio Milo para pulirlas?

-Si, de hecho aquí está -Dhoko sacó un frasco de vidrio con un líquido verdoso- ¿manos a la obra entonces?

* * *

 **Templo de Escorpión**

-¡Bicho!... ¿estás en casa desgraciado?

Milo frunció el ceño y suspiró -hoy es el día de las interrupciones- ¡pasa cangrejo del infierno!

-Amor apache -susurró Camus con una risita, estudiando el juego que tenía entre las manos.

Shaka y Angello se asomaron por el marco de la puerta y saludaron casualmente al grupo de jugadores de cartas -¿han visto al _pesce_?

Todos negaron -antes de irse dijo el nombre de una chica- Milo comenzó a chasquear los dedos tratando de recordar.

-¿El nombre de una chica? -Angello y Shaka se miraron extrañados.

-Tiene que ser la presencia que hemos sentido desde hace un tiempo, Angello

-¿Pasa algo… Shaka… Angello? -preguntó Shura muy serio.

El rubio y el italiano se miraron dudosos de dar una respuesta que no comprometiera la cordura de Aphrodite, sin embargo, después de unos segundos de tensión, ambos asintieron y Angello decidió hablar.

-Verán… todo comenzó hace un par de días… exactamente cuando tuve un desdoblamiento involuntario...

* * *

 **Templo de Piscis**

-¿Por qué te me escapaste así Victoria?

-No me escapé...

-Si lo hiciste... deja eso enana -regañó el mayor, mirando a la pequeña husmear en todos los cajones y muebles de la cocina.

-Quiero ver qué tienes... ¿qué es esto? -preguntó la rubia, mostrándole un recipiente que sacó de un cajón.

-Deja eso -la chiquilla se le escurrió de entre las piernas para ir a husmear a otra parte- te tengo -sonrió triunfante al atraparla y entonces la colocó en una silla para que se tomara su merienda- Aphrodite suspiró -eres realmente rápida diablilla- el peliceleste desvió la mirada hacia el desastre que era su cocina -no entiendo como... puedes desordenar en tan poco tiempo... ni Milo podría ganarte

La niña solo sonrió y le dio un sorbo a su taza de chocolate.

-¿Te gusta?

Ella asintió con tanto entusiasmo que le arrancó una sonrisa a Aphrodite -mi papá hace el mejor chocolate caliente...

El peliceleste compuso una mueca de falso enfado -ah... ¿entonces hay un chocolate mejor que el mío? -la niña negó y pasó la lenguilla rosada para limpiar el bigote de espuma que tenía sobre el labio superior- ¿quién te pinta las uñas?... eres demasiado pequeña para llevarlas con color ¿no crees?

-Mi papá me las pinta -la chiquilla bebió de nuevo. Se encontraba hincada en una de las sillas del comedor porque la mesa era demasiado alta para ella.

-¿Tienes más familia? -preguntó él mirando a la niña que en ese momento tomaba un marsmelo con la cuchara.

-Mi tía va a tener un bebé -contestó desviando como siempre la conversación con sus escuetas respuestas.

-¿Tía?

-¡Pesce! -era la voz de Angello, quien venía acompañado de Shaka- ¡sal de dónde estés ahora!

-Disculpa Victoria... son mis hermanos de Orden... quiero que te conozcan, al rato sepan algo de tus padres...

-¿Son otros señores dorados?

Afro rió con gusto -si pequeña, son otros señores dorados- el peliceleste se levantó para salir al encuentro de sus compañeros -quédate aquí, ya vuelvo para que los conozcas

A Afro le preocupaban los orígenes de la criatura y deseaba conocer a sus padres para darles una merecida reprimenda por dejarla vagar por todo el Santuario sin vigilancia.

-¡Aquí estoy Angello! -el sueco se dirigió a la nave central de su templo y cuando dio la vuelta para salir de la columnata, escuchó el metal de la cucharilla de Victoria que cayó al suelo, y sonrió, mientras negaba con la cabeza- vengan quiero presentarles a una chica -dijo haciéndoles una seña para que lo siguieran.

-¿Una chica? -preguntó el cangrejo con curiosidad y Afro asintió.

-Y una muy especial -contestó el peliceleste sonriendo- por cierto... disculparán el desorden...

Los visitantes siguieron a Afro hacia la cocina y Shaka detuvo a Angello de un brazo antes de continuar -¿lo sentiste?- el italiano asintió -una sombra viva

-Si... muy semejante a las que moraban el Valle de la Estigia -ambos, Virgo y Cáncer se prepararon para el encuentro con aquella criatura, sin embargo para cuando llegaron a la cocina, solamente encontraron a Afro mirando aterrado el lugar donde hasta hacía dos minutos, Victoria bebía chocolate caliente.

Todos los cajones estaban en el suelo, las puertas de los muebles abiertas y sobre la mesa, una taza con una poca de chocolate en el fondo.

* * *

 **Interior del Monte de las Parateneas**

La primera jornada, no fue tan provechosa como hubieran querido. El viaje hasta el monumento había sido tan agotador, que las fuerzas mermaron mucho antes del atardecer y los cuerpos exigieron inmediato descanso. Al morir el día, Dhoko recogió un gran puñado de palitos lo suficientemente gruesos para que se sirvieran como leña, de entre los arbustos que ellos mismos habían cortado para limpiar las esculturas.

-Listo -indicó el chino encendiendo un fuego, cuyo calor les devolvió el alma al cuerpo- dime que trajiste algo delicioso para asar...

Shion levantó los puntitos, dejando ver el desconcierto que aquella pregunta le causaba -¿asar?... ¿tenías planeado comer?

Dhoko palideció y se tomó la barriga dramáticamente -no me digas que... ¡no empacaste comida!- Shion guardó silencio- ¿¡olvidaste las provisiones!?... ¡muero de hambre!... ¿cómo pudiste?... ¡asesino! -Dhoko se tomó de los cabellos y continuó reclamándole con ira a Shion, quien de repente, comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-¡Cabrón!... ¡me engañaste!... ¡lemuriano hijo de troll! -Shion no paraba de reírse y Dhoko se le lanzó encima para golpearlo sin lograrlo, ya que el lemuriano se esfumaba hábilmente cada vez que el chino se acercaba demasiado- ¡ven acá!... ¡deja de reírte!- de un momento a otro, Dhoko aguzó sus movimientos y logró atrapar a Shion para inmovilizarlo en el suelo, como dos chiquillos que juegan para probar quien es más fuerte.

-Deja de reirte -ordenó Dhoko, aprisionando a Shion contra el suelo- no sé qué te hace tanta gracia...

-Es que... -a Shion le lloraban los ojos por las carcajadas y las palabras salían con dificultad de sus labios- siempre ha sido igual... desde que conozco... razonas con la tripa Dhoko...

-Dime que es mentira que no hay comida -suplicó el chino- por favor...

-Es broma tonto... ahora suéltame... o es que crees que Castalia, nos dejaría salir con las alforjas vacías... esa mujer está acostumbrada literalmente a alimentar a un ejército de glotones... anda, déjame ir para sacar las provisiones y prometo que comerás hasta saciarte...

 _Una hora después_

-Ufff... esas viandas estaban deliciosas... ¡oh Castalia, bendita sean tú y tu cuchara maravillosa!

-Deberías casarte con ella...

-No le desees tanto mal a la buena mujer -rió Dhoko con gana, aún royendo un pedazo de carne asada- de todos modos... mi corazón pertenece a otra...

-¿Sigues insistiendo en la amazona de tus sueños húmedos?

-¡Shion! -se escandalizó el chino- de no ser porque está muerto... diría que ese comentario vino del mismísimo Kardia -Dhoko suspiró con melancolía, pero sin borrar una afable sonrisa de su rostro y los recuerdos comenzaron a aflorar en su mente - cómo los extraño... a todos, incluso a Ashmita…

-Tan apartado de todos que no sabíamos de qué lado estaba…

-Bueno -Dhoko se encogió de hombros- al final quedó más que demostrado que era de los nuestros, me parece que al igual que Shaka tenía serios problemas para socializar...

-Los veo todos los días en los rostros de mis niños -Shion desenvolvió algunos artefactos que traía enrollados en una felpa. Dhoko observó con curiosidad, mientras el lemuriano llenaba minuciosamente una pipa con el mejor tabaco de la región- no podrás negar que Milo es la viva imagen de Kardia... o Camus de Dégel...

-Incluso se parecen en la forma de ser -Dhoko recibió agradecido la pipa que Shion le ofreció en silencio y le dio una calada- ¿recuerdas sus peleas cada vez que Kardia le hacía una broma?

Shion expulsó una humareda y se aclaró la garganta - _Kagdia... eges insufrible... de no serg pogque te muegues sin mi... huiguia a Bluegard paga no vergte nunca más_ \- Dhoko comenzó a reír y el humo de la pipa, transformó esa risa en tos - _eges mi kagma y mi peorg pesadilla..._

-Ese discurso lo recitaba todos los días... y recuerdas cuando Albafica caminaba por el pueblo, arrancando los suspiros de todas las doncellas… se enojaba tanto cuando alguien le comentaba acerca de su belleza -Dhoko soltó la risa- Manigoldo solía mortificarlo con eso… le decía querubín

-Qué buen par -Shion jaló de su nariz y sus ojos se aguaron, pero la sonrisa nunca se borró en sus labios- igual que Sísifo y El Cid… cómo nos burlábamos de ellos…

-Porque se lo buscaban -Dhoko se aclaró la garganta y agravó la voz, mientras señalaba con el dedo índice hacia la nada- Dhoko… no hagas eso… compórtate como un caballero dorado… pareces guardia de regimiento… ponte la camisa, no seas vulgar, párate derecho...

Shion imitó a Dhoko y levantó la barbilla con exagerada altivez -Shion… ese cabello tuyo da vergüenza, Manigoldo… qué vocabulario… Régulus por la diosa… no comas eso…

-Albafica, sé más comunicativo, Asgard… limpia tu templo… Kardia… solo no seas tú

Después de la última frase, chino y lemuriano rompieron en carcajadas y después de reír por largo rato se quedaron en silencio, cada uno con la melancolía tatuada en sus quedas sonrisas, hasta que el calor de sus recuerdos y el cansancio de la jornada, les fue llamando al descanso.

* * *

 **Casa de Piscis**

El paquete azul descansaba recostado en la pared, mientras alguien lo miraba fijamente. Un sorbo de vino y otro más, se intercalaban con el eterno rosario de suspiros emitidos por el guardián de la doceava casa.

Se sentía ridículo después del episodio de esa tarde. Seguramente el resto de la Orden creía que se había vuelto loco, sobre todo Angello, en quien leyó claramente la mirada de desconcierto cuando les relató la incoherente historia acerca de aquella niña rubia, con quien se había encontrado esporádicamente desde el día que vio a su padre.

Su padre el fantasma...

Después de un largo y profundo suspiro, el sueco tomó desganado el paquete que tenía enfrente y comenzó a desatar el cáñamo que mantenía el envoltorio de papel en su lugar. Adentro había un viejo libro y una carta. Con el ceño fruncido abrió el libro y se sorprendió al mirar que dentro se encontraba un pequeño clepsidra dorado.

- _De todo lo raro que pudo enviarme el viejo, esto es lo peor_

Con mucho cuidado y a sabiendas de que cualquier cosa que le enviara su padre debía ser muy cara, tomó el objeto y lo examinó. Era una pieza hermosa, con armazón de oro, brillantes y cristal pulido, pero le llamó la atención un inquietante detalle y era que en vez de arena, tenía un líquido espeso y oscuro.

 _-¿Qué diablos eres? -_ susurró como si aquel objeto pudiera escucharlo.

De repente y a pesar del calor proporcionado por el vino, su piel se erizó, mientras que la temperatura del ambiente bajaba de forma abrupta*****. Pensando que se trataba de una rabieta de su vecino, tomó el "libro" y salió de los aposentos privados con toda la intención de pedirle a Camus que subiera la temperatura o se podía ir mucho al carajo. Sin embargo, sus intenciones se vieron interrumpidas cuando una risita infantil hizo eco en su templo.

-¿Victoria? -susurró- ¿pequeña? -la rubia lo miró desde largo con una risita traviesa y Aphrodite decidió ir a su encuentro -¿por qué estás aquí?

-Quiero que juegues conmigo...

-Jugaré contigo, si me dices por qué no regresas donde tus padres... deben extrañarte...

-Mamá no -la niña se mordió el labio de abajo- mi papá si me quiere... me lo dice siempre

Afro pasó saliva, nadie mejor que él sabía el dolor de ser rechazado por un padre -él debe extrañarte mucho ¿no crees?

La chiquilla no contestó, sin embargo en cuestión de un parpadeo, le arrebató el clepsidra a Aphrodite, quien no dudó en tratar de darle alcance a la pequeña, cuyas alegres risitas se fueron perdiendo en el aire, haciendo eco en todo el doceavo templo.

-¡VICTORIA!... VUELVE AQUÍ -dijo buscando desesperadamente por todo su templo- ¡DEVUÉLVEME ESO, PEQUEÑA TRAVIESA!- de repente, la vio saludando desde detrás de una de las columnas y hastiado, se dispuso a alcanzarla, hasta que en su mente ató todos los cabos.

Ahora lo entendía. Todas las apariciones de Victoria, tenían un factor común; el dichoso paquete azul. Por lo tanto, aquello debía tratarse de la intervención de un ser muy poderoso, quien estaba jugando con su mente para apoderarse del extraño objeto. Eso, o se había vuelto loco.

-Quién quiera que sea me está jugando esta broma le aseguro que -la verdad mejor atacaría- ¡rosas diabólicas… reales!

-APHRODITE… ESPERA

-¡¿SHAKA… ANGELLO?!

* * *

Cuando los gemelos arribaron al doceavo templo, se encontraron con un furioso Afro discutiendo acaloradamente con Shaka, a quien como siempre, parecía no importarle. Mientras tanto, Angello se masajeaba las sienes tratando de apaciguar su frustración. También Milo y Camus se habían acercado a ayudar y Mu venía llegando en ese momento.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? -preguntó Kanon a Camus, quien estaba más cerca de la puerta.

-Aphrodite recibió un objeto de su padre; una exquisita pieza de orfebrería si me lo preguntas -Kanon enarcó una ceja y Camus se aclaró la garganta- de acuerdo... es de mal gusto que en vez de arena tenga ese líquido rojo...

-Al grano témpano -ordenó Saga, al ver que la discusión entre los otros se acaloraba. Prefería evitar que una batalla de mil días ocurriera en su corto período de gobierno.

Camus suspiró - _trés bien_... Afro cree que Shaka usó sus poderes mentales para engañarlo y hacerse con ese reloj de arena...

-Parece un asunto trivial

-Pues no -Camus sonrió con ironía- involucra muchas variables... entre ellas fuerzas muy antiguas...

-Bien hermanito -llamó suspirando Kanon a Saga- nos toca desenredar entuertos y rescatar damiselas... ¿qué sugieres?

* * *

-No entiendo a qué juegan ustedes dos

-Nadie está jugando _pesce_ -acotó el cangrejo con un suspiro cansado- esto es serio amigo...

-Perseguí hasta aquí a un _Nefesh_ ****** que llegó a mi templo -se defendió Shaka- que no quieras creerlo no es mi problema…

-Y entonces dime ¿cómo es que llegó esa cosa a tus manos? -reclamó Afro, refiriéndose al clepsidra que sostenía Shaka en su derecha- según tú ¿el _nefesh_ te la llevó?… mira Shaka, conozco tus trucos mentales, si lo de la niña es un engaño te juro que...

-No es un engaño y como no escuchas no entiendes...

-Eso no es cierto...

-¿Ves?... lo estás haciendo de nuevo -regañó Shaka.

-Afro... te aseguro que Shaka no miente -intervino Mu con firmeza- para nada querría ese relicario, dije o lo que sea…

-Cálmate _pesce…_ te aseguro que todo esto más complejo de lo que crees... la niña quiere prevenirte -Angello se puso de pie para darse a escuchar- ese objeto es una reliquia muy valiosa...

-Es solo un recuerdo familiar... lo admito... debe ser caro, pero no más que un huevo de _Fabergé_...

-Afro -Kanon se acercó al aludido- lo mejor es que te sientes y escuches su versión… nada ganas con este desplante de niño caprichoso

-¡No es capricho!... ¡Mu no puede confirmar la coartada de Shaka!

-¡Claro que puedo! -Mu se adelantó unos pasos y se plantó frente a Aphrodite, Milo se acercó para evitar en lo posible un enfrentamiento físico.

-Chicos calma… somos amigos -la sensatez del escorpión sorprendió a gratamente a Camus- anden… dense la mano y vámonos de juerga... yo invito la primera ronda -Camus suspiró; la sensatez era una virtud efímera en Milo.

-Shaka ha estado conmigo todo el tiempo -las mejillas de Mu se sonrojaron y algunos atribuyeron aquel detalle al calor del momento- si bien es cierto no vi ninguna manifestación física del espíritu, sentí claramente su presencia…

Todos se quedaron en silencio ante las últimas palabras del lemuriano -entonces… ¿cómo consiguió Shaka esa cosa?- preguntó Milo con curiosidad.

-Apareció a mis pies cuando entré al doceavo templo... solo estaba tirado en el piso

Aphrodite se acercó al sofá y se dejó caer con derrota, sentía que el temor estaba apoderándose de él -unos segundos antes, Victoria me lo había arrebatado...

-Eso es lo que hemos tratado de decirte todo este tiempo _pesce_ -todos fijaron sus miradas en Angello- ella es un _nefesh_ y seguramente está aquí con un propósito...

-Eso quiere decir que -Aphrodite no se atrevió a terminar la frase.

-Quiere decir que Victoria está muerta...

* * *

 **Interior de las Parateneas**

Las magníficas esculturas de sus diez compañeros de la anterior Orden Dorada, se erguían orgullosas delante de Dhoko y Shion. A ambos extremos del semicírculo que formaban las obras en mármol, los respectivos tributos a Hakurei de Altar y Sage de Cáncer, sobresalían de las otros diez por su tamaño y el color oscuro de la piedra. La misión que los había llevado hasta ahí estaba casi concluida y terminaban de colocar las reliquias de sangre en cada una de las esculturas.

-Las reliquias están en sus respectivos lugares -informó Dhoko después de colocar el último relicario con sangre en un columbario al pie de la escultura de Albafika- gracias a la diosa, nadie se atrevió a entrar a este lugar durante el período de Arles…

Shion afirmó satisfecho, mientras soplaba el incienso para ofrecer una última plegaria por la paz de las almas de la anterior generación dorada y los dos maestros lemurianos.

 _Paz a sus restos y fuerzas a sus almas para continuar el ciclo de las reencarnaciones_

 _Hasta que la diosa de la Sabiduría destine y sean llevados por Thanatos_

 _a gozar de la belleza de los Elíseos por la Eternidad_

-¿Listo amigo? -instó Dhoko colocando cariñosamente una mano sobre el hombro del lemuriano.

-Listo… gracias por acompañarme hermano…

-Es mi deber… y un placer por lo demás…

Shion sonrió satisfecho ya que los últimos vestigios de lo que fueran en vida sus compañeros de Orden, estaban a salvo.

* * *

 **Templo Patriarcal, una semana después**

-¿Cómo les fue? -Shion colocó la mochila llena de nieve en el suelo de mármol de su habitación y dirigió la mirada hacia los gemelos, quienes permanecían en posición de firmes frente a él.

-Bien... bien -canturreó Kanon- nada importante qué reportar...

-¿Tengo que preocuparme por algo? -preguntó el lemuriano, ante el tono tranquilo de Kanon.

-Tuvimos un altercado entre algunos de los chicos- el lemuriano se volvió entonces hacia el malencarado Saga, quien hasta ahora guardaba silencio- fue solo un malentendido- Shion inclinó la cabeza en un gesto interrogante -han vuelto a hacer las paces y ahora son buenos amigos...

-Me encantaría que me dieran todos los detalles de la pelea

-El padre de Krist murió y como último deseo, le pidió a él que guardara un objeto al parecer muy valioso -Shion se volvió hacia Kanon con interés- y tuvo una discusión sin importancia con Shaka al respecto

-¿Y qué hay de ese objeto?

-Lo guardamos en uno de las bodegas del Templo Principal, es pequeño... Afro quiere asegurarlo, es solo valor sentimental...

Shion suspiró, mientras recibía de parte de Saga, aquel extraño reporte -a ver si entendí- el Patriarca comenzó a sacar el contenido de su mochila para acomodarlo -Krist estuvo a punto de iniciar una batalla de mil días, por una baratija -afirmó el lemuriano.

-Algo así -terminó Kanon- y es lo único que tenemos para reportar, señor...

-De acuerdo -Shion dejó caer su respuesta sin estar convencido de sus palabras- quisiera ver ese objeto en unos días... solo para confirmar qué tan especial es...

 _Camino a géminis_

-¿Sospechará algo?

-Por supuesto que sospecha Kanon... él es cualquier cosa menos tonto

-Me preocupa ese objeto Saga -Kanon suspiró- tenemos que apresurar a Shaka y Camus para que averiguen más de él… me suena a que tiene que ver con todo lo que ha pasado últimamente...

-Exacto y según lo que contaron Shaka y Angello, el padre de Krist tenía en su poder objetos muy peligrosos, creo que deberíamos hacer una visita a esa casa, recuerda que Shaka mencionó el nombre de dos personas más…

-Si, uno de ellos era el insufrible abuelo de Camus… el otro podría ser el tipo que mencionó padre en la casa de Angello; y que parece ser familiar de Shaka…

-Eso complica las cosas para nosotros... eso y la insistencia de padre en revisar ese reloj...

-Tendremos que darle una explicación coherente al viejito... me preocupan algunos detalles en el relato de Shaka y el Cangrejo

-A mi también Kanon... a mi también

* * *

 **Templo de Piscis, dos días después**

Aphrodite se encontraba sentado en la salida este del doceavo Templo. En un intento por tranquilizarse por los acontecimientos recientes, dejaba que los débiles rayos del Sol, le bañaran con su calidez. Sin embargo, el aire comenzó a enfriarse.

-Hola -le interrumpió una vocecita dulzona.

El chico sonrió y abrió los ojos lentamente, para encontrarse con unos curiosos ojitos celestes que le miraban desde su diestra -volviste traviesa…

-Si… y te traje un regalo -dijo la pequeña entregándole un jazmín blanco que tenía el tallo quebrado, seguramente por la presión ejercida por la manita torpe- hoy tengo que irme…

 _Un jazmín en invierno_ , pensó el de cabellos celestes -¿vas a buscar a tu papá? -preguntó recibiendo la flor con una sonrisa y aspiró su aroma.

-Si -ella puso sus pies descalzos de puntitas y tomó el rostro del caballero con las manos, para depositarle un besito en la nariz- adiós…

-¿Te volveré a ver Victoria?

-¿Me quieres volver a ver?

Él asintió y ella le regaló una gran sonrisa -entonces nos veremos pronto- dijo bajando la escalinata a saltitos, hasta que se perdió en la nada antes del onceavo templo…

-Adiós mi niña… mi pequeña rosa -suspiró el caballero con una sonrisa de despedida.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, y que se entienda la idea. Las reliquias son algo que he querido explotar anteriormente, pero el fic anterior no me dio tiempo. Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que apoyaron el capítulo anterior, a los faves, reviews y follows, gracias de verdad. La página tiene muchas secciones caídas, entonces no estoy muy segura de lo que está pasando con mis historias, pero espero que las estén leyendo. Si no les he contestado por PM, esa es la razón.

Gracias por tus lindas palabras KarliCM, Better, me alegra que te haya gustado "Los asesinos de Arles", mi primera experiencia como escritora (tengo como objetivo pulir la historia para que quede mejor acabada) y como dices cada quien con su pareja, vamos a ver qué se resuelve o qué se enreda más :), Itatechi98, gracias por todas esas charlas por wasapp ha sido muy interesante a la vez motivador, escuchar de voz de un lector lo que piensa de lo que escribes y por supuesto compartir otras trivialidades :), 503, cuidado que la Luna de Cosecha aumenta la fertilidad ;), Pyxis, realmente lo de Nadia fue demasiada casualidad, lamentablemente nunca he leído nada de la Sociedad de Malvadas y me tengo prometido hacerlo, porque me han comentado que son muy buenas (si es que una de ellas es nada menos que Sunrise Spirit), en cuanto a Afro, vamos a ver cómo le va con la Cobra, el problema es que los dos son puro veneno :o. Kennandaillard, ya te extrañaba, hace mucho no nos hablamos, gracias por tus palabras. En cuanto a la idea de buscarle compañía a Shion, pues esperemos que los designios del destino se apiaden de él y le atraviesen a alguien del pasado o del presente para que no esté tan solito ;). A Mariana, Jabed, Princess (insisto, Ikki es la voz de tu conciencia) y MaryYuet… gracias, muchas gracias, a ustedes si les pude contestar con PM y de verdad les agradezco mucho por haber comentado este primer cap.

A TODOS UN ABRAZO

*Buenos días, amigo en tibetano

**Hola, en chino

*** Homenaje al abedul sagrado, que Afrodita canta en irlandés, que es lo más parecido al celta en la época moderna

****Jardín de la Eternidad, en griego

*****Si, la verdad es una idea que me encantó de la película del "Sexto Sentido", eso de que el ambiente se enfría cuando hay una presencia cerca y estando Camus al lado sería fácil culparlo a él por eso :)

******La parte esencial del espíritu


	3. Padre e hijos

**Nota obligatoria:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya son obra de Masami Kurumada, yo nada más me dedico a escribir sobre ellos sin obtener nada a cambio más que mucha satisfacción personal y entretenimiento saludable

 **Trémula paz: aprendiendo a vivir en las doce casas**

 **Primero que todo y a pesar de que SOG no ha sido el santo de mi devoción, tengo algo que decir después de ver el cap 12:**

 **BIEN HECHO AFRO!... SOY TU FAN!... WOHOOO!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **cof... cof... déjenme soñar que no solo usaron al pez de tiro al blanco... jejejeje... si si,**

 **continuemos por favor... qué emoción publicar, hace tanto**

 **Advertencias:** Lenguaje inapropiado

 **Padre e hijos**

 _How can I try to explain?_

 _When I do he turns away again_

 _It's always been the same, same old story_

 _From the moment I could talk_

 _I was ordered to listen_

 _Now there's a way_

 _And I know that I have to go away_

 _I know I have to go_

 _Father and son, Cat Stevens_

 _ **"Cuando un guerrero de Atena, es elegido como el más poderoso de los ochenta y ocho, no solo gana vítores y admiración, sino que adquiere la responsabilidad de cuidar a los caballeros dorados, como si fueran sus hijos"**_

 _ **Sage de Cáncer, primera Luna del Invierno, 1750**_

* * *

 **Estudio del Patriarca: Shion y la tecnología**

-Le ruego me disculpe, pero está exagerando -explicó Shion con firmeza- ellos pueden con la responsabilidad, se lo aseguro

Dhoko dejó de lado el libro que leía -¿otra vez con eso de que fuiste demasiado duro con los gemelos?- le preguntó a Shion en un susurro.

El lemuriano asintió con una mueca y continuó tratando de convencer a Tatsumi de que hiciera desistir a Sahori de contratar una cuadrilla para reconstruir el Tercer Templo. A veces la niña podía ser muy testaruda.

-Dígale que no es necesario, los gemelos encontrarán la forma de hacerlo...

-No hace falta que grites... el hombre te escucha perfectamente desde el otro lado -regañó Dhoko retomando la lectura de su libro. Mientras eso, Shion caminaba por el estudio, usando el celular como si éste fuera un _walkie talkie_ *.

-Le doy mi palabra... Tatsumi... Tatsumi... demonios... ¿quién inventó estos aparatos?

-En principio... Graham Bell... fuiste a la ceremonia en Francia, cuando recibió el premio Volta

-Cierto... ¿es que no se dan cuenta que estas cosas no funcionan en el Santuario?... hay demasiada interferencia -Shion se tiró en la silla de su escritorio y recostó la cabeza en la almohadilla antes de cerrar los ojos.

-¿Sucede algo?

El peliverde negó con la cabeza -me siento cansado, más de lo que quisiera… como si algo me robara la energía

-Quizá fue la visita al monumento…

-Puede ser -pujó el lemuriano, mientras se incorporaba para revisar el celular que tenía en la mano y que no se parecía en nada a los teléfonos de Bell- ¿no funciona? ¿dónde está el disco? ¿cómo llamo?

-Lo único que vas a lograr sacudiéndolo así, es destruirlo -Dhoko le arrebató el teléfono a Shion y buscó las opciones del menú, ante la mirada llena de desprecio que el lemuriano le dedicaba al aparato- ¿qué hiciste con la _tablet_ que te regaló la señorita Sahori?

Shion tomó un pergamino del escritorio y se dispuso a garabatear con una pluma- _no entiendo por qué no puedo simplemente hablar vía cosmo como ha sido siempre... ahora es que tengo que usar un aparato para comunicarme porque el mayordomo se asusta con las voces en su cabeza... vaya cosa_ \- siguió Shion, refunfuñando en voz baja -¿qué me preguntaste Dhoko?

-La _tablet_... aquella "pantalla" que te regaló ella hace un mes... ¿dónde está? -Dhoko señaló las comillas con sus dedos- Shion por favor... ¿puedes prestarme atención?

-Te estoy escuchando -susurró el aludido sin dejar de escribir, Dhoko entonces dio un manotazo sobre el escritorio y el peliverde levantó la mirada y se quitó los anteojos- ¿qué?

-Te hice una pregunta... deja de hacer eso, una carta tardará días en llegar... Shiryu me mostró cómo hacer una llamada con la que no solo escuchas la voz, sino que puedes ver a la otra persona en la pantalla... en un instante, no importa donde esté

-Prefiero utilizar un medio seguro y confiable... el correo es lo mejor

-Para cuando Sahori reciba tu respuesta, los gemelos habrán reconstruido el tercer templo cuatro veces...

-Exageras...

-Si claro -canturreó Dhoko, mientras comenzaba a buscar en las montañas de libros y documentos que solía apilar el lemuriano- ¿qué hiciste con ella?

-Debe estar por ahí -señaló el de Aries sin darle importancia al asunto- debajo de algo...

-¡La tengo! -gritó Dhoko triunfante cuando encontró el aparato asegurando unos documentos para que no cayeran- y he aquí el pisapapeles más caro de la historia...

Shion continuó escribiendo con caligrafía perfecta, la misiva que enviaría vía correo a Sahori Kiddo, mientras el chino se repartigaba en un sillón en busca de la aplicación para hacer una videollamada -lemuriano ¿cuál es tu cuenta de correo?

-No lo sé... la correspondencia llega al servicio postal del pueblo y ellos saben cuáles cartas son para el Santuario...

Dhoko negó sonriendo -eres un caso lemuriano- Shion separó la mirada del papel extrañado por las palabras de su amigo, luego se encogió de hombros y continuó con su carta -tu cuenta va a ser... shionvange_18 ...com... ¿de acuerdo?

-No entiendo nada de lo que me dices... Dhoko dame un sinónimo para la palabra comportamiento...

-Conducta... proceder... pauta -Dhoko se acercó con la tablet en la mano y se colocó detrás de él, interponiendo el dispositivo entre la carta y el lemuriano- di... hola

Desde la pantalla Sahori saludaba a los dos maestros con una gran sonrisa. Shion levantó los puntitos y deslizó sus pupilas de rubí hasta posarlas en el rostro sonriente de Dhoko, quien al parecer compartía la misma efusividad de Sahori -¿qué haces?

-Saludando tonto... no seas descortés, haz lo mismo -Dhoko le dio un golpe en el hombro al peliverde para que correspondiera a Sahori y el patriarca continuó mirándolo como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

-Yo no le voy a hablar a un aparato...

-Ella nos ve y escucha -susurró Dhoko entre dientes, simulando una gran sonrisa- ¿cómo se encuentra señorita?

- _Maestro Shion... maestro Dhoko... qué lindo verlos, me hacen mucha falta... ¿cómo va todo por allá?_ -contestó la imagen entrecortada de Sahori. El video se distorsionaba y el audio se interrumpía constantemente.

-Muy bien mi amada princesa... vamos Shion -Dhoko continuó hablando entre dientes- contesta algo y baja tu cosmo... interrumpes la comunicación

-Maestro Shion... ¿cómo se encuentra?...

Shion se acomodó los lentes y estudió el aparato por todas partes -¿cómo está ella allí?- susurró con el ceño fruncido.

-Ella está en Japón... cómodamente en su casa ¿no te parece una maravilla?

-Bah... eso se resolvió hace milenios con el cosmo... no han inventado nada nuevo

- _¿Sucede algo maestro Dhoko?_ -preguntó la chica desde el otro lado, debido a que Shion desaparecía constantemente de la pantalla.

-Nuestro Shion tiene problemas para asimilar la tecnología señorita -dijo Dhoko con una risita irónica, luchando por no perderla de vista al forcejear la _tablet_ con Shion- recuerde también que en el Santuario tenemos mucha interferencia por los cosmos de los chicos... _o de los viejos testarudos_ -murmuró entre dientes.

 _-Me alegra que esté usando la tablet..._

-No entiendo su preocupación... él está maravillado con este aparato

Sahori dejó escapar una risita _-que dicha que me lo dice porque conociéndolo, creí que iba a usarla como pisapapeles_

* * *

 **Templo de Leo**

-¿Así que con la hermana de Seiya?

-Que indiscreto eres...por cierto tiene nombre y se llama Seika -corrigió Aioros con la boca llena. Al igual que todas las mañanas desde que habían vuelto de sus "vacaciones", Aioros estaba desayunando en casa de su hermano menor y el tema de las mujeres salió a colación inevitablemente.

-No hables con la boca llena -Aioria le arrebató el tocino a su hermano- y baja las grasas animales, no puedes seguir comiendo como si tuvieras catorce… mañana desayunarás un batido de vegetales… nada más -Aioros quitó el plato de las manos a Aioria- se te van a taponear las arterias y morirás de un infarto a los treinta... ¡Aioros!

-Gracias por tu alentador augurio acerca de mi salud... qué buen tocino ¡ja!

Aioria se cruzó de brazos malhumorado, odiaba eso de tener que asumir el papel de hermano mayor -solo te cuido... no quiero que te enfermes

-¿Te vas a comer eso?- le preguntó Aioros ignorándolo y tomando las tortas de papa, provocando una mueca reprobatoria en el león.

-Ay Aioros eres un caso...

-Ufff que bueno está esto -el de sagitario se recostó al respaldo de la silla, acariciando su barriga llena- ¿escuchaste lo que comentó Dhoko acerca del Patriarca?

-¿Eso de que está deprimido?

-Yo entendí algo así como cansado y sin energía, puede que incluso enfermo

-Sería extraño puesto que Atena le ha concedido el cuerpo de un joven de dieciocho…

-Pero su espíritu es el de un viejo Aioria… eso no lo cambia ni la misma diosa

-¿Crees que...?

-¿Que no quiera continuar?... puede ser

Fuera de la cocina del quinto templo, a Kanon se le puso la piel de gallina. Estaba allí porque Aioros insistió en que los desayunos que preparaba Aioria eran exquisitos y pensó que talvés podría lograr algo de lo que comían esa la mañana en la quinta casa. Sin embargo, al escuchar a los hermanos hablando de su padre, decidió no entrar y esconderse para averiguar un poco más.

-¿Insinúas que Shion quiere dimitir?

-No lo sé… mejor no me hagas caso Aioria, al rato sea nada

-Nosotros doce seguramente somos el peor dolor de cabeza de la historia -se escuchó el sonido de la vajilla cuando Aioria la lavaba- estoy seguro que en sus casi trescientos años, nadie le ha dado más trabajos... pobre Shion

-Creo que deberíamos hacer algo por él... no sé talvés decirle cuánto nos importa

* * *

 **Templo Principal**

-Cállate Dhoko... deja de reírte de esa forma

-Es que -las carcajadas de Dhoko resonaban en la estancia- te viste... tan ridículo delante de la señorita... ¿es que de verdad no sabías que ella te estaba mirando?

-Bah...

-Debí grabarte para que te vieras -el chino se limpió las lágrimas que salían inevitablemente de sus ojos a causa de las carcajadas- los chicos morirán de la risa cuando les cuente...

Shion se levantó de la silla que ocupaba y se dirigió a la ventana, se sentía molesto por las burlas de Dhoko -mejor vete...

-Pero... pero -la risa del moreno comenzó a mermar, conforme la expresión de Shion se volvía más sombría- ¿estás hablando en serio Shion?

-Sí... no estoy con ganas de compañía

-¿Shion? -susurró Dhoko. En doscientos sesenta y cuatro años de conocerse, el lemuriano nunca lo había corrido de esa forma- ¿qué sucede contigo? ¿es que acaso te molestaste con lo que te dije?

-¿Es que no lo ves?... soy un viejo anticuado y lo único que hago es quejarme -el lemuriano se quitó el yelmo para mirar por la ventana y el débil brillo de la mañana bañó delicadamente el hermoso rostro, mostrándole a Dhoko la melancolía que imperaba en sus ojos -no he podido adaptarme a esto de nuevo- Shion miró el yelmo entre sus dedos -déjame solo ... no quiero contagiarte de mi amargura

-Pero...

-Vete... por favor

* * *

 **Ceremonia del horno**

-Señor Mu… ¿es suficiente mezcla? ¿Está bien así?

-Mmmmm…. déjame ver -el lemuriano se acercó al muchacho que preparaba el mortero para la construcción del horno en la casa de Aries. A solicitud del propio guardián de la primera casa, los obreros que restauraron su templo no intervinieron el taller, ya que Mu era el único que sabía cómo debía quedar.

-Creo que necesita un poco más de agua -sugirió el pelilila probando la consistencia de la mezcla con los dedos.

-Sí señor -dijo el chico y se dispuso a continuar con su labor. Para los aldeanos más jóvenes, resultaba un honor trabajar cerca de los Caballeros Dorados. Los guerreros de más alto rango en la Orden de Atena, poseían personalidades excéntricas y las historias acerca de sus hazañas y raras costumbres, poco a poco se tornaban en leyenda.

Mu cargó una carretilla con mezcla y se dirigió hacia donde se alzaba el taller para continuar con el ensamblaje de la enorme chimenea que constituía el cuerpo del horno. Los trabajos habían comenzado muy temprano en la mañana y para la media tarde y estaban tan avanzados, que la estructura era perfectamente reconocible. El pelilila, se introdujo en la horquilla para comenzar con el repello de los ladrillos refractarios, estaba sucio y cansado, pero estaba emocionado de realizar la ceremonia con la que sacralizaría el horno para que fuera digno del taller de las armaduras sagradas. Para ello tenía que simular su propia inmolación, quemando un muñeco hecho con una prenda suya y relleno con su cabello, al igual que los herreros antiguos cuando se abolió la costumbre de los sacrificios humanos.

* * *

 _Una hora después_

-Bien -pujó un poco, buscando sin éxito una posición que le facilitara su labor, trayéndose sobre si, el balde que contenía el mortero, el cual le cayó en el cabello y el hombro derechos- auch...definitivamente lo mío no es la albañilería

-Y nunca lo será -una voz suave, pero masculina, interrumpió su monólogo.

-¿Shaka? -pronunció el lemuriano, tratando de salir de aquella incomodidad, para presentarse ante el rubio, quien lo miraba con una tenue sonrisa en sus labios- ¡auch de nuevo! -protestó al darse en la frente con el marco de la entrada de la horquilla -eso dolió…

-Lo siento…

-No… tranquilo -Mu se levantó y se tocó el chichón con la mano sucia- yo he sido grosero contigo al no sacar el tiempo para que hablemos…

-El momento llegará -Shaka se acercó a Mu y revisó el chichón. Esta cercanía sonrojó hasta el tuétano al lemuriano, quien limpió sus manos como reflejo en el delantal negro que usaba- estás bien… no es peor que los chichones de diario…

-Y tú por aquí tan… ¿fresco? -preguntó Mu nervioso.

-Quise dar un paseo… durante su breve período de esclavitud, Milo y Aphrodite limpiaron Virgo a profundidad y por lo tanto no tengo mucho que hacer después de mi meditación vespertina…

-Vendrás a mi ceremonia del horno ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto -la mirada de Shaka siguió impasible un chorrete de mortero que resbaló por la sien del pelilila, hasta aterrizar en el piso con un sonido húmedo y nada glamoroso.

-Disculpa el desastre -susurró al mirar al rubio impecable en su _kurtha_ azul y el cabello pulcramente atado en una coleta, mientras su túnica tibetana era un muestrario y su cabello y rostro lucían bañados en mortero. El delantal no fue suficientemente para protegerlo de tanta suciedad amplificada por sus limitadas habilidades en albañilería.

-La mugre es externa -Mu se sonrojó apenado- sólo necesitas un buen baño -el rubio colocó su índice en el pecho del tibetano y delineó un círculo- tu corazón es tan puro que nada lo corromperá… ni el espíritu más poderoso fue capaz de mancillar tu esencia -Shaka tomó con ambas manos a Mu por los lados de la cabeza y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos- pero efectivamente… eres un desastre -dijo sonriendo- hablaremos cuando quieras que hablemos Mu -Shaka se dio vuelta para irse, mientras el lemuriano se quedaba allí de pie, mirándolo al caminar de esa forma parsimoniosa como si el tiempo o el espacio no existieran, etéreo y encantador como siempre lo recordaba.

-Si supieras Shaka...

De repente los gritos de uno de los trabajadores sacaron al lemuriano de su ensoñación y al rubio de su camino - _AUXILIO_ \- fue el detonante de la carrera que ambos dorados emprendieron hacia el sitio en el templo de Aries, desde donde alguien pedía ayuda.

* * *

 **Afueras del Templo Principal**

-Viejo cascarrabias -refunfuñaba Dhoko al salir del Templo Principal. Salió tan ofendido del estudio que olvidó devolver la tablet a Shion- mierda... y olvidé dejar esto

-Si sigue hablando solo… van a pensar que está loco -el peliazul se lanzó de un pequeño risco cercano a la salida del templo y cayó ágilmente frente al chino, provocando un sonido metálico al contacto de la armadura con la piedra.

-Kanon de Géminis -suspiró el mayor- ¿a qué debo el honor de tu sarcasmo?

-Está muy a la defensiva maestro -dijo el menor con una risita y el chino enarcó las cejas- ¿viene de hablar con el viejito?

-Si te escucha llamarlo así, te rebana la lengua… y bien merecido que lo tienes

Kanon rió abiertamente -él conoce la clase de calaña que soy- Dhoko enarcó las cejas.

-¿Qué quieres Kanon? ¿Hacia dónde vas con esta tontería?

Kanon sonrió -¿de qué hablaron?- dijo directamente sorprendiendo al chino.

-Shion y yo hablamos de muchas cosas que no te importan y conociéndote estás interesado en averiguar algo en particular...

-Realmente si -el menor se acomodó el cabello hacia atrás- ¿le habló de un reloj de arena?

-¿Reloj de arena?

-Olvídelo -Kanon cruzó los brazos, sin embargo a Dhoko aquello le daba mala espina, porque nunca había confiado en el chico- ¿sigue decaído?

-¿Shion? -Kanon asintió- un poco… está deprimido desde que volvimos del monumento

-Ya veo -Kanon suspiró e hizo un ademán como de quien piensa en una solución- de acuerdo… fue un placer maestro -dijo haciendo una exagerada reverencia. Dhoko frunció el ceño molesto.

-Hey… no tan rápido -Kanon se detuvo sin mirar- tu padre no necesita que le den más trabajos de los que tiene… intenta no hacer de las tuyas ¿de acuerdo?-

El gemelo contestó molesto -a pesar de mis errores del pasado, amo a mi padre y no me importa si usted lo cree o no -Kanon bajó la mirada- quisiera poder decírselo... adiós maestro

El peliazul desapareció dejando a Dhoko muy pensativo. Meditando en que tal vez Kanon decía la verdad, suspiró y miró la tablet; _decirle lo que sienten... mmm se me ocurre un idea_

* * *

 **Casa de Aries**

-¡Biralo… déjalo ya… él no es comida! -pujaba Mu, sacando con esfuerzo la pierna de un chico de las fauces de su grifo. La víctima, era el mismo muchacho que ayudaba con el horno y en el momento que Biralo lo interceptó, trabajaba en lograr la consistencia del mortero que Mu le había pedido.

El animal miró a Mu arrepentido y bajó la cabeza, antes de acercarse con la intención de obtener el perdón de su amo -Biralo malo- dijo Shaka con el ceño fruncido, mientras el pobre diablo a quien el grifo tenía visto para almuerzo, huyó fuera del templo del carnero, como quien huye de un demonio -no se come carne…

-Es un grifo -rezongó Mu- tiene hábitos rudimentarios -vamos pequeño… ¿quieres mapache? -el bicho sacudió la cabeza negando con energía- ¿pez? ¿quieres que te lleve a pescar? -el grifo mostró mucho entusiasmo y Mu con una palmadita en el lomo, selló la promesa de un banquete extraordinario.

-¿Lo vas a llevar a pescar?

-Claro

-Cómo has cambiado Mu -el rubio compuso un mohín.

-Vamos Shaka, es un animalito salvaje... está en su naturaleza cazar -se defendió Mu acariciando la cabeza del grifo, el que se dejaba hacer mostrando su felicidad por medio de pequeños ronroneos.

-Lo tratas como a un niño -Biralo levantó la cabeza y movió las "orejas"- pronto te va a ordenar qué hacer… no puede ir por allí cazando aldeanos… tienes que disciplinarlo -Shaka no se lo esperaba, pero las palabras con las que trataba de convencer a Mu de que corrigiera a Biralo, hicieron que el grifo reaccionara como nadie se lo esperaría, mucho menos Shaka.

-SHAKA -murmuró el lemuriano sorprendido, al ver al otro volar con trayectoria directa a la paila de mortero.

- _Tus hijos... todos guerreros de élite... un grupo de niños con cuerpo de adulto_

-Maestro Dhoko ¿de qué se trata todo esto? -el aludido no pudo evitar reír al mirar el rostro desencajado de Shaka, mientras su cabello rubio destilaba mortero.

-Creanlo o no chicos, trabajo en un proyecto ultra secreto y de suma importancia -susurró con el mayor de los misterios- ustedes sigan en lo suyo… y Shaka eres un desastre

-Debería ayudarnos en vez de disfrutar la vista -protestó enojado Shaka mirando su _khurta_ azul arruinada.

-Lo siento -Dhoko intentaba contener la risa- muchas gracias pequeños... de verdad me hicieron el día...

Shaka puso los brazos en jarras -¿quién se cree el maestro Dhoko para burlarse de esta forma?- el indio se sentía indignado, ofendido y furioso -somos caballeros dorados y si bien es cierto... ¿um?- el sonido de una risita interrumpió su retahíla y de inmediato se volvió para descubrir a Mu apoyado en una columna, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no estallar en carcajadas.

-¿Mu?- preguntó incrédulo el rubio.

-Lo... lo siento -al hablar, Mu no pudo soportarlo más y estalló a reír como nunca lo había escuchado Shaka- es que... recordé tu discurso de hace un rato -Mu se reía más fuerte, logrando enarcar las cejas de Shaka muy alto.

-¿Así que te burlas de mis palabras?

-No -tartamudeó Mu negando con una mano y sin dejar de reir- solo las uso para... para reírme contigo...

-Es una forma diplomática de decir que te ríes a costa mía... ¿entonces así son las cosas contigo? -Shaka se puso de pie y se dirigió hasta donde Mu y sin que éste se lo esperara, lo tomó de una muñeca y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas a la paila de cemento, de donde emergió sacudiendo sus ropas del mortero, pero sin parar de reír.

-Esto no se queda así Shaka -y el elegante y sofisticado indio fue a parar por arte de telequinesis al lado de Mu, justo en medio de la paila- quieres guerra… tendrás guerra Shaka

Y la legendaria guerra de mortero entre los caballero de Aries y Virgo, dio inicio.

* * *

 **Dos gemelos... y un escorpión**

-¡Ten cuidado con esa columna Kanon!

-¡Demonios bicho... entonces dime donde ponerla!

Milo se lanzó desde una de las vigas principales del Tercer Templo y aterrizó con presteza cerca del gemelo menor, quien soportaba en su espalda una columna de mármol de metro y medio de diámetro y unos quince de largo -ya... ya... si que te quejas, déjala en el suelo...

-Haberlo dicho antes -pujó Kanon al colocar la estructura en el suelo, sin embargo no previó los tubos de la cañería y la puso sobre uno de ellos, haciendo pedazos la arcilla- siento que la cargué toda mi vida -protestó estirando el cuerpo y encorvando la espalda hacia atrás para mitigar un poco el dolor de cintura- eres peor esclavista que padre...

Milo se cruzó de brazos -haberlo dicho antes... si quieres me devuelvo a nidito- amenazó dándose la vuelta para subir al octavo templo.

-Ya… ya bichito calma… solo no me hagas cargar más de la cuenta, que esta belleza necesita descansar -Kanon torció el cuello para hacer crujir sus cervicales y cual no fue su sorpresa cuando un tremendo chorro de agua se alzó hasta sobrepasar la altura del templo.

-¡Ustedes dos!... por un demonio… ¿¡pero qué hicieron!?

-¡Tu gemelo acaba de hacer puré la cañería!

-¡Debiste estar aquí ayudando... en vez de irte de cacería! -rezongó Kanon tratando de hacer rodar la columna para descubrir el tubo y detener la fuga.

-¡Yo no estaba de cacería!

-¿Ah no? ¡¿Por qué llevas la camisa abierta?!

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-¡Hey ustedes! ¡ayúdenme a empujar esto! -pujó Milo intentando mover la columna. Ante tal regaño, los gemelos dejaron la discusión pendiente y se concentraron en ayudar a Milo, sin embargo el agua que se empozaba en el suelo les impedía afianzar los pies haciéndolos resbalar -¡empujen gandules!... ¡diablos!... ¡alguien pida ayuda!

* * *

-¿Cómo te sientes?... ya sabes, por lo de tu viejo

-Nada... no convivía con él desde la infancia… era una rata

-Mejor cambiemos de tema... ¿qué tal la película?

-No sé… había mejores

-Si... si ya me dijiste que era para chicas, sin embargo, comprende que era la primera vez que June iba al cine y hubiera sido desconsiderado no dejarla elegir...

Afro se llevó los brazos detrás de la cabeza y siguió subiendo la escalinata junto a Shura -el hombre lobo se pasó el noventa por ciento del tiempo sin camisa… y los vampiros caminaban de día... bah... ridículo

Shura dejó escapar una carcajada, le encantaba escuchar las quejas de Afro. Y es que Angello tuvo la grandiosa idea de juntarlo con él para que le sirviera de chaperón en una salida con June, de paso el sueco conviviría con personas en vez de plantas y al rato dejaría de hablar solo

-¿Disfrutaste algo?

-El helado -Afro continuó sin mirar a Shura- no quiero ser malagradecido, pero esto de servir de mal tercio no me gusta… además a June no le caigo bien, todavía recuerda lo de Albiore...

-¿Cómo pretendes que lo olvide? -Shura lo miró sorprendido- lo asesinaste a quemarropa…

-Bah… gajes del oficio... y tu novia se encargó de recordármelo todo el rato

-De acuerdo, pero sabes que no puedo salir con June sin chaperón -Afro bufó y comenzó a tararear una melancólica canción de rock-¿por qué no le dices a Shaina que nos acompañe la próxima vez y así no te sientes mal?

-Mejor no...

-¿Qué pasó? -preguntó Shura con hastío- o más bien ¿qué hiciste?

-La pasábamos de maravilla en mi jardín, hasta que me dijo que tenía un compromiso con el pony de bronce... desde el principio supe que no le llamé la atención

Shura rió de nuevo -¿te dijo que lo ama?

-Realmente no... pero -Afro bajó la voz para que nadie lo escuchara y se aseguró de que estaban solos antes de comenzar a hablar- él vio su rostro... y ella no lo mató -el sueco miró a todas partes- ¿sabes lo que eso significa?

- _Que tiene que hacer bebés con ella_ -murmuró Shura con una risita.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Olvídalo

-Te propongo otra cosa... pide en el Consejo Dorado un permiso para cortejar a June... así oficializas la relación y yo dejo de ser un mal tercio...

Shura lo meditó unos momentos -sabes pecesillo... a veces dices cosas sensatas

-Lo sé

-De acuerdo, lo haré si prometes intentarlo de nuevo con la cobra

-Es un trato -el sueco dejó ver una risita, pero al llegar al tercer templo un gran alboroto los dejó paralizados- ¿esto qué es? -preguntó Afro riendo- ¡ja! menuda travesura, me encantará ver con qué los castiga el Patriarca ahora...

-¡Ayuda pescado y deja de burlarte o haré un peluquín con ese lindo cabello tuyo!

* * *

 _Una hora después_

El deleite no podía ser mayor para el ojo especialista en anatomía masculina. La ropa empapada y ceñida a los esculturales cuerpos, unían mente y entrepierna en un único son, trastornando los estrógenos y provocando repentinos sangrados nasales.

El rumor se propagó como el fuego en todo el recinto y decenas de atrevidas féminas se las ingeniaron para pasar por el tercer templo, con el objetivo de mirar a los cinco caballeros dorados que intentaban detener una extraordinaria fuga de agua con un porcentaje de éxito patético. Por supuesto la fuga era lo de menos, aquella vista era digna de dioses.

Minutos después el desastre finalizó por casualidad, cuando el caballero de Acuario pasó por allí al dirigirse a su templo y tuvo el tino (o la extraña buena voluntad) de congelar la tubería antes de que se inundara todo el Santuario.

-He de decir que cuando tenga algún problema de fontanería los llamaré a ustedes sin dudar -comentó Camus irónico- son la peor cuadrilla que he visto en mi vida -dijo cruzando los brazos.

-Vamos Camie -Milo se peinó el cabello empapado hacia atrás arrancando, sin darse cuenta, algunos suspiros femeninos - solo fue un tubo...

-Querrás decir EL tubo… para tu información, el agua bajó por la escalinata e inundó el Templo de Tauro -Kanon y Milo se estremecieron sin querer al imaginarse la venganza de Aldaberán cuando volviera de Rodorio y encontrara sus recién adquiridos muebles bajo el agua.

Afro, Saga y Shura se acercaron a los demás -que bueno que llegaste hielo- comentó Saga escurriendo su camisa negra -de no ser por ti, el agua hubiera llegado al Templo Principal...

-Lo sé... lo sé... arreglar entuertos y rescatar damiselas -Camus se cruzó de brazos y sonrió- y vaya que hay damiselas cerca -canturreó señalando con la barbilla hacia atrás de Saga, donde las risitas de un grupo de aprendizas, resonaban ante la vista de la espléndida espalda del gemelo.

Ante la afirmación del aguador, el desconcierto se plantó en los rostros de Saga, Afro y Shura, los tres de carácter más recatado que Milo y Kanon, quienes no dudaron en lucir sus torsos para regodearse del furor femenino. Aquella resultaba hilarante para Camus, quien se sentó sobre la misma columna con la que hacía un rato, Kanon había roto la tubería -Cami... ¿qué haces allí?- preguntó Milo curioso.

El francés consultó su reloj de pulsera -no quiero perderme el espectáculo

-¿Cuál espectáculo? ¿te gusta vernos sin camisa? -preguntó Milo moviendo las cejas de forma coqueta.

-Preferiría ver el trasero a un elefante -Milo y Kanon fruncieron el entrecejo- bueno… creo que ya es hora… _une, due, tré_

-¿De qué hablas franchute? -preguntó extrañado Afro.

El sonido de una tormenta se acercaba furiosa y un poderoso rugido estremeció paredes y sistemas nerviosos.

-¿QUIÉN FUE EL IMBÉCIL QUE INUNDÓ MI TEMPLO?

Cinco dorados se miraron asustados y Camus sonrió con burla -yo que ustedes… corro por mi vida…

* * *

 **Bodegas subterráneas del Templo Principal, ese día en la noche**

En medio de la penumbra, una lámpara de aceite iluminaba con llama temblorosa, los escalones de piedra que conducían a la enorme estancia que constituía una de las bodegas del Santuario. Al igual que otras partes del Recinto Sagrado, el Templo Principal se había reconstruido decenas de veces, sin embargo las bases permanecían intactas desde la Era del Mito. Era en este espacio que los Patriarcas de todas las generaciones, resguardaban cientos de objetos que consideraban valiosos o peligrosos.

Para llegar a las bodegas, era necesario bajar una estrecha escalinata de piedra y solamente el Patriarca y un caballero de su entera confianza, protegían las llaves de cada una de las doce bodegas. Debido a sus amplísimos conocimientos en arqueología, lenguas antiguas e historia, Camus de Acuario fue el elegido por Shion para guardar el inventario y catalogar las bodegas, tarea que aceptó con orgullo y con el beneplácito de sus compañeros, quienes reconocieron que era el único lo suficientemente riguroso como para imponerse sobre el caótico "sentido del orden" de Shion.

Shion tenía una idea dándole vueltas en la cabeza desde hacía días y todas se referían a los extraños sucesos relacionados con la llegada de la reliquia heredada al caballero de Piscis. La descripción del objeto y el viaje astral de Shaka, lo pusieron en alerta de inmediato. Kläus Rosenträdgard podía ser muchas cosas, menos considerado y Shion dudaba ciertamente de las intenciones del viejo al enviarle aquello a su hijo. Así que sin mucho preámbulo, aprovechó que Dhoko compartiría la tarde con Shiryu y Shunrei para escabullirse a los sótanos a revisar la clepsidra.

Camus catalogó la reliquia en la sexta bodega, aquella dedicada a objetos pendientes de análisis o de origen desconocido. Con sigilo, Shion comenzó a esculcar en las repisas, hasta que dio con el libro azul que contenía la medalla -así que esto es... mmm muy interesante- dijo sacando el objeto por la cadenilla que lo soportaba, con el fin de observar detenidamente el contenido de la clepsidra. Pronto se dio cuenta que ni aún con la vista hiperdesarrollado que le otorgaba su genética lemuriana, podría confirmar el origen del líquido que había dentro, así que encendió todas las lámparas y entonces pudo verificar el alarmante parecido de aquello con la sangre.

Ansioso, iluminó los bordes con cuidado y descubrió unos garabatos que reconoció como griego antiguo - _ori... am... or_ \- Shion ladeaba la cabeza intentando descifrar los símbolos - _aíma..._ _ó_ _ra... logar..._ creo que voy a tener que llevarme esto para que Camus lo traduzca... sangre... tiempo... regresión... muy interesante

Llamado por su curiosidad de alquimista, decidió hacerle una lectura mental al objeto, así que lo tomó entre sus manos y se concentró en averiguar su origen.

De pronto, una energía muy poderosa le golpeó en la frente y Sion sintió que perforaban su cabeza de lado lado. Sintió la realidad distorsionarse delante de él y una voz de trueno que estuvo a punto de reventarle los tímpanos, le dejó muy claro que él no tenía el poder, ni la autoridad para profanar de esa forma aquel objeto.

 _Soy el principio y el fin de todo y todos... nadie, ni nada es inmune al tiempo que carcome... ni siquiera los dioses_

* * *

 **Templo de Libra, esa misma noche**

Las carcajadas dentro del séptimo templo, eran tan sonoras que se escuchaban desde fuera -maestro Dhoko ¿se encuentra por allí?

- _Entra hijo... ven, quiero que veas esto_ -se comunicó el chino por telepatía- _estoy en la cocina_

Shiryu se encogió de hombros y entró a los aposentos privados de Libra, en donde se encontró a su maestro riendo a pierna suelta, mientras miraba algo en una tablet -¿maestro?

-Hijo -tartamudeó el mayor secándose las lágrimas de sus ojos- tienes… tienes que ver esto… por los dioses…

-De acuerdo -dijo tímidamente el menor para tomar la tablet en sus manos y reproducir un video - por Atena -murmuró el joven dragón al ser testigo de las imágenes en las que se veían a cinco de los Caballeros Dorados huyendo despavoridos de un hombre gigantesco a quien reconoció como Aldaberán de Tauro -maestro Dhoko… pero ¿qué es esto?

-Lo más hilarante que he visto en estos últimos años… tuve que hacerle un ajuste para ver el video a baja velocidad… los chicos son realmente rápidos… ¿por qué esa cara de terror?

La voz de Aldaberán sonaba hueca y las palabras eran inentendibles gracias a la baja velocidad a la que se reproducía el video -el señor Aldaberán los va a matar… y el señor Camus está carcajeándose… jamás había visto algo así… a Hyoga le va a dar un síncope...

-No te preocupes, Alde sólo les dio una lección y los obligó a limpiar el segundo templo… nadie ha muerto, al menos hasta ahora

-Pues daba la impresión de que iba a… -el dragón se quedó con las palabras atoradas en la garganta, cuando una ruptura en el cosmo lo golpeó como una descarga eléctrica en el pecho. De inmediato, discípulo y maestro se levantaron a prisa alarmados por la perturbación tan negativa de energía -maestro…

-Si Shiryu -habló Dhoko con voz tranquila, pero con todos sus sentidos en alerta máxima- lo sentí yo también…

* * *

 **Templo de Leo**

-Aioria disculpa, no es mi deseo ponerte trabajos… en serio -el mayor de los hermanos se sentía muy a gusto con su hermano menor, pero sabía que en algún momento ambos tendrían que darse su espacio y seguir con sus vidas- no es que no disfrute tu comida, pero no quiero molestar…

-Tengo dos razones para eso -Aioria le dio una probadita a la salsa pomodoro de la olla y agregó algo de sal antes de continuar- una… eres un perezoso y no aprendiste a cocinar…

-Me morí antes de eso… no me dio tiempo

-Cuando pasó, yo cocinaba mejor que tú y tenía siete años

-Estás exagerando…

-Y dos -el menor sirvió una gran cucharada de salsa sobre cada plato de pasta- me gustan estos momentos… tenemos mucho de qué hablar…

Aioros sonrió y comenzó a jugar con el menor de picarle en la espalda con un dedo, tal y como cuando eran pequeños, sin embargo, aquel juego fue interrumpido por una increíble fluctuación en el cosmo -¿sentiste?

-Si... fue el aullido de miles de voces a la vez...

* * *

 **Escalinata hacia el Templo Principal**

Camus aumentó la velocidad, hasta que se convirtió en un haz de luz para el ojo humano. Detrás de él, otras dos estelas se unieron; una desde Cáncer, otra desde Capricornio. Desde lo alto del cielo, el francés observó los cosmos de sus compañeros elevarse en Piscis, Virgo, Leo y Tauro.

-¿Fue Shion verdad? -escuchó la voz de Angello, abrirse paso en el aire- un ataque fuerte…

-Lo sé, en las bodegas… y me temo que fue en la sexta…

-¿La de los objetos peligrosos? -Camus asintió, Shura del otro lado miraba espectante a los otros dos, quienes arribaron con él justo en la entrada del Templo Principal, donde los guardias casi mueren del susto al ver caer del cielo aquellas tres estelas doradas.

-Ustedes -ordenó Shura a los asustados hombres, quienes obedecieron sin chistar- cubran el flanco derecho… los que están adentro irán conmigo… _Aldaberán manda a la guardia baja a que rodee el pueblo… tenemos un ataque_ -pidió mentalmente y al recibir respuesta afirmativa del toro, se dispuso a entrar a la Sala del Trono en actitud ofensiva junto con Camus y Angello, quienes al cerciorarse de que no había nadie allí, siguieron hasta los sótanos donde se encontraban las bodegas.

Camus y Angello se movilizaron a toda velocidad, preparados para una emboscada. Los pasadizos eran todo un laberinto y estaban en completa oscuridad.

-¿Recuerdas dónde estaba la bodega témpano?

-Bajando esta escalera -ambos chicos se mantenían atentos a cualquier eventualidad. Bajaron algunos peldaños y de repente un rayo rojo, se abrió paso en medio de la oscuridad y de no ser porque Angello los tiró a ambos al suelo, Camus hubiera sido impactado en la cabeza.

-¿Quién está allí? -escupió Angello con furia, Camus lo tomó del antebrazo para que no se lanzara a atacar intempestivamente.

-Te dije que no tiraras bicho… -se escucharon susurros masculinos desde abajo- estoy seguro que ese es el cosmo del témpano y el otro es el cangrejo malhumorado… ¿Angello? ¿Camus?

Camus y Angello se relajaron ya que aquella era indiscutiblemente la voz de Kanon. Aún precavidos, caminaron hasta encontrarse con los otros dos dorados en un recodo del pasadizo.

-La energía que provocó la ruptura que todos sentimos, aparentemente se esfumó- explicó Camus cuando estuvieron todos reunidos.

-El problema es… ¿de quién era el cosmo que fue atacado?

La discusión fue interrumpida por una suave voz que se escuchaba al fondo del pasillo - _padre…. respóndeme por favor_ -aquel era Mu y no sonaba tranquilo.

-He allí la respuesta a tu pregunta bicho -los dorados corrieron de inmediato hacia donde se sentía el cosmo atribulado del lemuriano menor.

Cuando arribaron a la sexta bodega, encontraron al pelilila tratando de reanimar a Shion, quien yacía recostado en su regazo, pálido e inconsciente, un hilito de sangre brotaba desde una herida en la frente, hasta la barbilla.

-¡Mu! -jadeó Kanon muy nervioso- ¿qué pasó?... diablos -el gemelo corrió hasta donde estaba Mu y le arrebató del regazo el cuerpo flácido del Patriarca. El yelmo se encontraba tirado a unos pasos de donde Mu lo encontró y la respiración del mayor era apenas perceptible -no… pa… por favor… resiste...

-Mu -Milo tomó al lemuriano del hombro para tranquilizarlo ya que estaba muy angustiado- ¿así lo encontraste?

El chico asintió -traté de entrar en su mente para averiguar qué pasó… pero no pude… está en blanco… tengo miedo de que su psique haya colapsado- explicó Mu angustiado. Mientras tanto, Angello y Camus esculcaban todo alrededor para encontrar alguna pista del atacante.

- _Cabra_ -se comunicó mentalmente el de cáncer, mientras recorría la bodega- _tal como sospechábamos… es Shion… está sin sentido y Mu no se ha podido comunicar con él…_

- _¿Saben quién fue?_

- _Ni idea… ustedes sigan buscando en los alrededores… sin embargo la energía del atacante ha desaparecido…_

- _Giraré instrucciones para que cierren las salidas del Recinto… y por cierto, Saga está por llegar donde ustedes_

- _Mierda…_

- _Si exactamente… está muy alterado y con ganas de degollar a alguien… mucha suerte_

Angello bufó, justo cuando la atención de Camus se posó en un objeto brillante en el suelo y Saga entraba por la puerta desesperado por ver a su padre -¿encontraste algo Camie?- preguntó Milo, quien decidió hacerse a un lado y dejar a los hijos auxiliar a su padre.

-Si -Camus levantó la Clepsidra Dorada de la cadena que lo sostenía- lo que me temía...

* * *

 **Horas después, fuera de la habitación del Patriarca**

-Tienes que decirnos qué es...

-No lo sé Camus, él solo me envió esa cosa sin dar instrucciones -Afro suspiró con cansancio. En ese momento, estaba rodeado por algunos de sus compañeros dorados que lo interrogaban con el objetivo de lograr una explicación con respecto al origen de la Clepsidra Dorada.

-¿Leíste la carta que te dejó? -el peliceleste sacó el sobre doblado por la mitad de entre la pechera de su armadura y se lo entregó al de Acuario; tenía los sellos intactos- ¿qué quieres que haga con esto Afro?

-Lo que te plazca…

-Es una carta de tu padre…

-Me importa poco -Afro miró a Camus desafiante- ¿quieres respuestas?... la única que yo podría darte quizá esté en ese sobre

El peliturquesa sabía que no podría persuadir a Afro de que dijera más que eso. Así que bufando, rompió el sello y leyó en silencio la carta frente al de Piscis, quien continuaba mirándolo con altivez.

-Nada... tu padre tampoco sabía del origen de ese objeto... solo dice que lo encontraron en India -Camus enfrentó la mirada clarísima del pisciano -deberías leerla- Aphrodite tomó la carta, la dobló y la guardó de nuevo entre su armadura, sin siquiera contestarle al francés, quien se dio por vencido- cosa tuya...

Saga se abrió paso entre sus compañeros menores y tomó al sueco de los hombros -Krist... por favor... tenemos que averiguar qué le hizo ese relicario a mi padre- el gemelo mayor tenía la desesperación tatuada en el semblante.

-Les aseguro que no sé más de lo que ustedes... murmuró Afro- yo tampoco entendí para qué me envió eso... ni para qué diablos sirve

-Ya Saga -Angello lo tomó del hombro, el gemelo suspiró derrotado- todos estamos muy preocupados por el Patriarca, pero creo que Afro no puede ayudarnos... realmente nadie sabe nada al respecto

-Ya me extrañaba que esto no tuviera tu firma pescado -murmuró Aioria molesto y de parte de Afro solo recibió una mirada de desdén como respuesta.

-Basta gato -intervino Shura al ver que a los líderes del grupo les ganaba la desesperación y que solo bastaba una chispa para iniciar el fuego entre los menores- no es momento de provocar, por ahora tenemos que calmarnos... Mu y Eneas están haciendo lo posible por despertar a Shion... Camus estudia la reliquia para tratar de descifrar sus símbolos... y los demás montaremos guardia en parejas para evitar más incidentes... Aioria, tú te vas conmigo -el aludido asintió molesto- volveremos en un par de horas...

Nadie replicó las instrucciones de Shura, ni siquiera Saga. Dhoko permaneció de pie ajeno a la discusión de los otros, mirando la puerta de la habitación de Shion. Mientras, Kanon se retiró a una esquina de la salita de espera, con el rostro escondido entre sus manos -no morirá- escuchó una voz suave y cariñosa a su lado -es el más fuerte de nosotros- Aioros se sentó al lado de Kanon para hacerle compañía porque el gemelo se veía realmente abatido.

-Fue mi culpa Aio -susurró el gemelo- quise esconder esa reliquia...

-Pero ¿por qué?

-Porque sentí un poder terrible encerrado en ella y pensé que si encontraba la forma de bloquearla... ganaría su confianza -ante el asombro de Aioros, a Kanon se le quebró la voz y escondió más su rostro entre sus brazos- soy tan estúpido...

-Si eres estúpido -rió Aioros con dulzura y le dio unas palmaditas a Kanon en la espalda- pero tienes tus momentos… quisiste protegernos a todos

-Aio, no sabría qué hacer si -la coraza de indiferencia que parecía irrompible en Kanon, estaba a punto de derrumbarse ya que la debilidad del gemelo era su familia. Sin embargo, fue difícil para él aceptar cuánto le importaba su padre, porque desde siempre dejó al rencor predominar por encima del amor que sentía por él.

-Tranquilo -Aioros suspiró tratando de ocultar cuán afligido estaba también- él lo logrará…

Había un silencio inquietante en el lugar y cada cual estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Algunos como Aldaberán, demostraban su aflicción más que otros como Shaka, quien abría los ojos cada vez que sentía el cosmo de Mu elevarse.

Por su parte, Saga se mantuvo al lado de Milo, quien lo increpaba buscando consuelo, ya que Camus se había retirado para estudiar el dije. Inquieto como era, el escorpión le dio una palmadita al gemelo mayor en la espalda y salió en busca de aire fresco, pero se encontró con Afro y DM, quienes se acompañaban en silencio.

-¿Un cigarro bicho? -ofreció Angello.

-Te agradezco... siento que voy a morir de angustia -Milo observó la sonrisa triste de Afro y sonrió de la misma forma -¿y tú pez?- preguntó notando que el chico no fumaba.

-Ahora medita y buda fuma -DM rió, mientras expulsaba el humo por la boca.

Milo enarcó las cejas sin comprender el chiste. En ese momento, Eneas y Mu salieron de la habitación donde estaba Shion y los tres dispersos se juntaron con los demás muy ansiosos por nuevas. El viejo Eneas se veía tranquilo, sin embargo Mu parecía agotado y estaba muy pálido -ya… ya reaccionó- dijo sin fuerzas. Los dorados los rodearon y Shaka se acercó a Mu para servirle de soporte, ya que parecía que en cualquier momento se desplomaría -fue… fue muy difícil hacerlo volver…

-Shaka -intervino Eneas mirando al lemuriano- lleva a Mu a Aries y procura que descanse… está agotado -el rubio asintió y al volverse se topó con la mirada intimidante de Saga, sin embargo no le dio importancia y desapareció con el lemuriano en brazos.

-Eneas -intervino Kanon, tomando del brazo al anciano- ¿cómo está mi padre? -los demás caballeros dorados, comenzaron a hacer preguntas y el murmullo se generalizó en la estancia.

-Ya tranquilos chicos -habló el viejo sanador, levantando los brazos para llamar al orden- él está fuera de peligro… sin embargo -el mayor hizo una pausa como si estuviera escogiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras.

-Siga Eneas -a Dhoko la ansiedad lo mataba.

-Se lo ruego, no nos deje en ascuas…

-Está un poco diferente -los muchachos se miraron sorprendidos y angustiados- él… el patriarca parece haber envejecido...

* * *

 **Templo de Aries, tres días después**

Dhoko se encontraba al pie de la escalinata con la ya famosa _tablet_ de Shion en sus manos- vamos a ver... listo -sonrió satisfecho cuando accionó el mecanismo para grabar un video con ella. Con cuidado levantó el aparato de forma que pudiera abarcar con el lente el mejor ángulo posible - _hey lemuriano... si estás buscando la tablet para asegurar tus papeles... ¿adivina qué? ¡la tengo yo! ¡ja!-_ el video comenzó a "rodar" mostrando la escalinata.

 _-Estamos en la primera casa... ¡Mu!_ -el recorrido continuó hasta que se detuvo en la puerta del taller, y el sonido de un martilleo indicaba que el guardián de la casa estaba cerca. Dentro de la caótica estancia, Mu golpeaba la hombrera derecha de una armadura de plata, mientras Kiki acomodaba decenas de frasquitos de contenido brillante- _los lemurianos se recuperan muy rápido_ -Mu se volvió sorprendido al escuchar la voz del viejo maestro, a quien recibió con una cálida sonrisa.

- _Namaskara._.. maestro Dhoko -Mu volvió a ver a su derecha- Kiki... saluda al maestro por favor...

El pequeñín realizó un saludo sin pretensiones, sin embargo la curiosidad por averiguar lo que hacía el chino lo hizo tirarse del banco y correr hacia el mayor -maestro ¿qué es eso? ¿qué está haciendo? ¿porque lleva esa cosa delante suyo?

Detrás, se escuchó la risa de Dhoko y la toma vibró un poco -abrumas al maestro con tantas pregunta Kiki- Mu se levantó de su lugar y se acercó con su característico semblante sereno, sacudiendo el delantal negro que le protegía hasta los tobillos -¿en qué puedo servirle? ¿está bien todo con padre?

La toma se movió hasta posarse enteramente en Mu -todo está bien, no te preocupes… vine a hacerte una pregunta -Mu levantó los puntitos en su frente- si tuvieras que decirle algo a tu padre ¿qué sería?

* * *

 _Habitación de Shion, Templo Principal, una semana después_

Shion descansaba en su cama, meditando acerca de lo acontecido cuando quiso averiguar más de aquella extraña reliquia. En su aún aturdida mente, guardaba los fragmentos de lo sucedido una vez se conectó psíquicamente con aquel objeto, ahora considerado uno de los más peligrosos que se guardaban en la Orden. Según le contó Dhoko, Mu lo encontró inconsciente en medio de los estantes de la sexta bodega. De inmediato se elevaron las alertas, provocando una movilización completa del Santuario para encontrar al culpable. Eso, hasta que Camus descubrió que la causante de su condición había sido la Clepsidra Dorada.

Ese objeto era realmente poderoso y atacó la psique de Shion de forma mortífera, dejándolo sin sentido por horas. El lemuriano no murió porque separaró mente, cuerpo y alma justo a tiempo para enviar su psique a un limbo lejano donde la mantuvo a salvo. Fue allí hasta donde Mu tuvo que llegar para traerlo de vuelta.

 _Soy el principio y el fin de todo y todos... nadie, ni nada es inmune al tiempo que carcome... ni siquiera los dioses_

-Por todos los dioses -Shion suspiró, se sentía sin fuerzas- cómo fui tan imprudente, estuve a punto de liberarlo.

-¿Se puede? -Dhoko asomó la nariz por una rendija de la puerta, mientras saludaba sacudiendo la mano. Shion agradeció la compañía de su amigo para que le sacara de esos pensamientos tan agobiantes.

-Pasa -invitó Shion con voz débil- me alegra que hayas venido... empezaba a extrañar tus ocurrencias...

-Me gusta tu nueva apariencia -bromeó Dhoko señalando los mechones blancos en las sienes del lemuriano- te hace ver más... maduro

-O sea viejo

-No tonto, solo que ahora te ves como un veinteañero con canas... ¿qué tal ese ánimo?

Shion suspiró y se hundió en la almohada, apenas y podía hablar -cansado... como si hubiera envejecido diez años en dos segundos...

-Bah... estás paranoico... es cierto que ahora tienes mechones blancos, pero eso le encanta a las damas... deberías sacarle provecho...

-¿Mujeres?... te aseguro que no estoy para pensar en esas cosas

El chino rió estruendosamente, le encantaba acongojar a su amigo con ese tema y es que a pesar de que el lemuriano había experimentado muchas relaciones amorosas, no dejaba de incomodarle hablar de ello y Dhoko disfrutaba mucho al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de Shion.

-Bueno... bueno -Dhoko se escudó poniendo las manos al frente- no es para tanto... venía a traerte un regalo

-¿Y qué es?

-La prueba de que eres el más poderoso de los 88

* * *

La primera imagen que vio Shion en la tablet y que le pareció de lo más hermosa, fue la de Shaka y Mu jugando como chiquillos a tirarse puñados de mortero. Después de un par de minutos de los dos chicos jugando, Milo y Kanon hicieron su aparición, escapando del Gran Cuerno de Aldaberán, quien los acechaba por la escalinata, hasta que Kanon intentó utilizar a Camus de escudo y al menos cinco dorados y unas cuantas aprendizas, terminaron con nieve hasta el cuello.

- _Tus hijos... todos guerreros de élite... un grupo de niños con cuerpo de adulto. Para algunos de ellos, eres el único padre que han conocido y te necesitan más que nunca, porque ahora comienzan a vivir..._

Shion miraba aquellas imágenes sin poder borrar una gran sonrisa de su hermoso rostro. Las palabras de Dhoko lo habían enternecido y no pudo contener las lágrimas cuando el video continuó avanzando.

* * *

 _ **Toma 1**_

- _¿Me siento aquí maestro?_ -el joven pelilila se acomodó como pudo en la silla que el mayor había dispuesto.

 _-Si Mu... comienza_

- _Es raro hablarle a un aparato_ -Mu señaló hacia el frente y luego se rascó la cabeza- _me siento tonto..._

 _-Vamos Mu… hazlo por tu viejo_

Mu rió muy alegre - _se va a enojar con usted por esto_ \- Shion sonrió más y negó con la cabeza- _no sé cómo empezar_

- _Solo di lo que sientes..._

El lente se desenfocó y la imagen nítida volvió mostrando a Mu con las manos cruzadas en su regazo - _me siento perdido cada vez que se va_

Shion suspiró largamente y sostuvo las lágrimas cuando Mu continuó hablando- _sin embargo, sus enseñanzas me ayudaron a sobrevivir y a ser fuerte_ -Mu pareció meditar las palabras que diría a continuación- _maestro Dhoko..._

- _¿Si?_

- _¿Esto lo va a ver todo el mundo?_

 _-No... tranquilo..._

- _Bien_ -el chico se aclaró la garganta y sonrió con timidez - _padre, no soy muy elocuente... pero solo quiero que sepas que eres la persona más admirable que he conocido, no tienes porqué sentirte menoscabado por esta tarea que la diosa sabiamente te encomendó... Hakurei estaría orgulloso de ti_ -Mu cerró los ojos- _yo estoy orgulloso de ti_

* * *

 _ **Toma 2**_

Dhoko tuvo que moverse varias veces hasta lograr que la enorme humanidad de Aldaberán se viera completa en la pantalla. Al pobre brasileño le avergonzaban este tipo de situaciones cuando había que ajustar los espacios o incomodar a los demás, debido a su gran tamaño.

 _-Listo… vamos Alde… eres el protagonista de esta escena, así que comienza_

El moreno, evidentemente nervioso, sacó un papel de su bolsillo derecho y lo desdobló con manos temblorosas. Una vez tuvo la hoja extendida enfrente suyo, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer:

- _Maestro Shion, literalmente no encontré las palabras adecuadas para agradecer todo lo que hizo por mí_ -el toro miró a la pantalla y se reacomodó en su asiento- _salvó mi futuro y aunque sé bien que los caballeros dorados somos escogidos por las estrellas… la diosa le dio el poder y la sabiduría para interpretarlas. Sé que conmigo no fue fácil al principio_ -el moreno se rascó la nuca avergonzado y Shion desde su cama, recordó las ocasiones en que tuvo que intervenir para que Alde no lastimara a los demás aprendices- _no controlaba mis emociones y mi fuerza… pero usted me ayudó a hacerlo… gracias por eso_

* * *

 _ **Toma 3**_

- _No creo que este sea el mejor discurso que veas aquí_ -Saga tomó aire, tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía que no se sentía cómodo con aquello- _bien... comenzaré_ -el peliazul levantó la mirada por primera vez- _muero cada día un poco, cuando recuerdo la forma en que te traicioné hace quince años... eras mi modelo a seguir, mi mayor inspiración y sin embargo_ -la voz se le entrecortó y tuvo que aclararse la garganta- _no hablaré más de esto... se lo prometí a Mu_ -Saga suspiró otra vez y se levantó de la silla para tomar aire desapareciendo de la toma.

-No digas eso mi niño grande -susurró Shion con la voz quebrada y acarició el aparato como si Saga realmente estuviera allí.

De nuevo el gemelo tomó su posición para continuar su discurso en el video- _pa... tienes que seguir aquí... con nosotros, eres la cabeza de la familia, los chicos te admiran... no te rindas, eres el hombre más fuerte de la Orden... te necesito y_ -Saga miró hacia su regazo y las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas- _sé que nunca te lo he dicho... pero_ _te quiero muchísimo..._

* * *

 _ **Toma 4**_

- _Bien_ -Kanon rió, su actitud era diametralmente opuesta a la de Saga- _mira... no soy de adular y cuando he tratado de hacerlo, no puedo_ -Kanon se rascó la nuca- _así que solo te diré la verdad, seré directo... ¿sabes? odié el día que supe que por más que me esforzara la armadura dorada estaba destinada a Saga... te odié a ti y a las estúpidas reglas de la Orden... incluso odié a Atena y a mi propia existencia_

El peliazul botó el aire de sus pulmones, controlando la situación con aparente calma- _bien... ya lo dije... diablos_ -protestó cruzándose de brazos y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás unos segundos antes de seguir- _te odié cuando te casaste con May... y odié todo lo que he tenido que sufrir por causa de mi destino_

Kanon se frotó las sienes, parecía que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo mayúsculo para no quebrarse- _es ahora que comprendo tu afán de involucrarme... y el esfuerzo de May por hacerme sentir bien... y nunca_ -suspiró, la voz comenzaba a fallarle- _nunca se lo dije..._ -hizo una pausa y apretó los párpados con fuerza. Shion no pudo evitar delinear con sus dedos el rostro de su hijo- _viejito... no te vayas... no me dejes que no sabría cómo seguir..._

* * *

 _ **Toma 5**_

- _Disculpe si me escucho algo pesado o grosero, pero es mi tono de voz_ -Shion sonrió y negó divertido, mientras en el video Angello se cruzaba de brazos con esa actitud desafiante, tan propia de él- _señor… mi maestro fue un maldito loco… y a pesar de que usted era su amigo, sabe que hablo con la verdad_ -Angello suspiró- _gracias por rescatarme de ese psicópata_ -el italiano se encogió de hombros- _de mi casa… de mi vida y de mi muerte_ -una risilla se escapó hacia la comisura derecha- _no estire la pata todavía_ \- Angello sacudió las manos al frente- _si… si, ya sé que a veces digo idioteces, pero de vez en cuando soy sensato… es usted el mejor padre que cualquiera de nosotros pudo tener… y el cangrejito necesita a su abuelo... aguante un poco más por favor..._

* * *

 _ **Toma 6**_

-Gracias por haberme cuidado cuando mis padres fallecieron -Aioria sonrió con tristeza y Shion desde su lecho suspiró al recordar el día en que los padres de leo y sagitario, salieron a misión y nunca regresaron- _quizá nos acostumbramos a tenerlo a nuestro lado cuando pequeños… y el día que usted y mi hermano_ -la voz falló y no pudo terminar la frase- _ese día sentí que mi vida se iba con ustedes..._

Aioria apoyó sus manos a los lados de la silla y echó el cuerpo hacia delante, a la vez que bajaba la cabeza y suspiraba con tristeza _-no vale la pena rememorar esos días oscuros-_ el chico levantó su cabeza y tenía una sonrisa en su joven rostro, sin embargo los ojos estaban acuosos- _ahora ya está aquí y estoy seguro de que las cosas serán mucho mejores para todos..._

* * *

 _ **Toma 7**_

El rubio levitó unos cuantos metros hasta posarse en el foco de la cámara. La imagen se perdía a ratos, debido a un problema de interferencia causado por el cosmo del caballero de Virgo.

 _-Shaka... tienes que apagar tu cosmo porque así no podré grabarte_

- _No comprendo el objetivo de esto maestro... el Patriarca sabe de nuestros sentimientos hacia él_

 _-Es mejor que pueda verlo y escucharlo cada vez que quiera... ustedes no son muy elocuentes, sobre todo tú_

 _-Por buda... él sabe cuánto_ -el de virgo se quedó con las palabras en la boca recordando que realmente nunca había expresado su aprecio por Shion- _cuán importante es para todos_ -susurró ensimismado- _mi madre murió cuando tenía dos años y él se convirtió en mi padre_ -en el rostro del rubio se dibujó una tenue sonrisa- _me defendió de los que se burlaban de mi forma de ser y hablar… me enseñó las bases de mi cultura y creencias, obedeciendo el último deseo de mi madre… ¿cuántas veces tengo que agradecer para retribuir lo que ha hecho por mi?... no me alcanzaría esta vida, ni la siguiente_

* * *

 _ **Toma 8**_

 _-Siempre recuerdo cuando me salvó de la paliza que iba a darme el viejo Delos_ -Milo le dio un mordisco a una crujiente manzana- _iba a voltearme los dientes por una de estas... a veces me pregunto señor… ¿qué hubiera sido de nosotros de no ser por usted?_

Milo se colocó la mano cerca de la boca y bajó la voz para contar un secreto- _los gemelos lloraron cuando se dieron cuenta de su estado y luego se pelearon entre ellos por cuidarlo la primera noche_ -una risita apareció en el apuesto rostro y Shion sonrió enternecido- _recuerdo cómo me llamaba en esa época..._

-Pequeño escorpión travieso… -recitaron patriarca y caballero a la vez.

-L _e quiero muchísimo señor -_ Milo, mucho más expresivo que los demás, no pudo contener las lágrimas que corrieron por sus mejillas, las cuales limpió sin cuidado y siguió hablando mientras masticaba manzana- _no hay día en que no recuerde cuánto me ha enseñado y todas las cosas que quiero compartir usted en el futuro..._

* * *

 _ **Toma 9**_

- _Para usted debió ser difícil_ -Aioros miraba muy serio hacia el frente y Shion sintió completa sinceridad en aquellos ojos de esmeralda- _yo estaba seguro de que sería Saga... por la diosa_ -Aioros levantó los brazos- _¡casi me da un síncope cuando usted dijo mi nombre!_ -el chico se peinó sus rizos canela con los dedos- _Saga estaba furioso... y tenía razón... ¡usted me eligió por encima de él... de su hijo!_ -el moreno exhaló el aire de sus pulmones y negó sonriendo cálidamente, él siempre fue muy natural para expresarse- _entonces nos explicó que había sentido oscuridad en el alma de Saga…_

El entrecejo de Shion se frunció notablemente ante aquellos dolorosos recuerdos, mientras en el video, Aioros permanecía en silencio, con la expresión de una persona que está perdida en sus pensamientos -aún tiene algo más que decirte- le dijo Dhoko colocando su mano afectuosamente en el hombro lemuriano.

 _-Siempre tiene razón, aunque aún no comprendo por qué yo y no Shura… o por qué no el maestro Dhoko… pero de todos modos, gracias por su confianza señor… gracias_

* * *

 _ **Toma 10**_

 _-Sabía que estaba orgulloso de mi y traté de seguir sus preceptos hasta el final_ -el peliverde suspiró y comenzó a mover sus pies con ansiedad, Shion lo miró con ternura - _sin embargo, me cegué y no pude ver la verdad a través de los ojos de Aioros y bueno_ -Shura dirigió su mirada hacia un lado- _ya usted conoce el resto de esta vergonzosa historia_

Shura era muy reservado con sus sentimientos, así que daba la impresión de controlarse mejor que algunos de los otros - _gracias por hacerme un Vangelis… por darme hermanos y un hogar, porque eso es algo a lo que un niño de la calle no aspira nunca, señor tiene que quedarse con nosotros, no puede dejarnos... no ahora que estamos en paz y podemos rehacer nuestras vidas -_ Shura bajó la mirada _\- a veces pienso que no lo merezco, pero me enorgullece llamarlo padre_

* * *

 _ **Toma 11**_

El francés acomodó su posición antes de comenzar a hablar, al parecer Dhoko lo había interceptado en medio de la escalinata - _¿aquí maestro Dhoko?_

- _Si… si Camus, adelante_

El peliturquesa se acomodó los lentes y con gran elegancia se aclaró la garganta- _Víctor Hugo decía con respecto a la paternidad que "El sueño del héroe, es ser grande en todas partes y pequeño al lado de su padre"_ \- sentenció el francés con las manos tomadas en la espalda y los anteojos puestos, cosa que le daba un aire de profesor universitario - _esto deja muy claro mi sentir particular, maestro Shion_

Shion sonrió, le encantaba la mirada de intelectual que ese niño tenía desde que lo conociera -pequeño geniecillo… cuánto te pareces a Dégel

-Tanto que asusta -murmuró Dhoko y Shion lo miró con una ceja levantada- ¿qué?

Camus suspiró de nuevo y bajó la mirada - _espero algún día tener la mitad de la comprensión que usted tiene del universo, para sentirme orgulloso de lo que pueda llegar a ser... lo admiro mucho señor_

* * *

 _ **Toma 12**_

 _-¿Empiezo?_

 _-Si... adelante_

Afro se sentó en un sillón y se aclaró la garganta - _no soy bueno en esto_ \- Aphrodite comenzó a mover una pierna nervioso y dirigió su mirada hacia arriba, como esperando que le cayera la inspiración del cielo- _I enlighet**_ -bajó la cabeza y se tomó el tabique de la nariz con los dedos- _¿puede irse Dhoko?_

Un sonido de un bufido cansado al fondo y luego el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse

- _God... maestro Shion, no puedo llamarle exactamente padre, porque a quien consideraba como tal era a Amadeo_ \- Afro se rascó la cabeza e hizo emerger una rosa en su izquierda con la que comenzó a juguetear - _sin embargo, usted era su mejor amigo_ -la expresión de Afro era tan infantil que enternecía- _sé que nunca me he portado bien y siento mucho todo lo que hice… siento haberme aliado con Ares y no pretendo justificarme ni tampoco que me perdone… porque no lo merezco, pero compensaré mis faltas… se lo prometo, solo… resista... por favor_

* * *

-¿Lo comprendes ahora lemuriano?

Shion miró a Dhoko con los ojos inundados en lágrimas y asintió con una sonrisa -no sé qué… qué decir

-No digas nada… recuerda que la diosa otorga las más duras batallas a los mejores guerreros -Dhoko habló con tono suave y fraternal- ahora descansa... ¿de acuerdo?

Shion se relajó como niño obediente y se arropó. Esa noche interiorizó las palabras en el diario de Sage de Cáncer y se llenó de orgullo, porque ahora conocía la admiración que le rendían sus muchachos; la admiración por un padre.

Desobedeciendo las indicaciones de Dhoko, se incorporó con dificultad y tomó la tablet que estaba en su veladora. A como pudo, corrió el video y cuando Mu comenzó a hablar, se recostó a disfrutarlo y al terminar Aphrodite, reprodujo el video otra vez y otra, hasta que se quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

 _Como siempre un agradecimiento enorme a todos aquellos que siguen esta historia. Cuando dejan sus reviews, hacen muy feliz a esta aprendiz de escritora._

*A veces uno ve a las personas usando el celular de esta forma, a mi al menos, me hace mucha gracia

** _De acuerdo_ , en sueco

 _Bueno, muchísimas gracias a aquellos que llegaron hasta aquí, sé que está largo, pero tenía que explicar algunas cosas e informar de otras. Como siempre, contesté por medio de mensaje privado a los que tienen cuenta y a quienes no, les responderé a continuación._

 _Kennandaillard, gracias por tus palabras. Dejan ver el aprecio que tienes por estas historias y me hace mucho bien leerlas. Como dices, los gemelos andan muy modocitos, sin embargo no dejan de pelear o de actuar de forma irresponsable de vez en cuando, es parte de ser géminis. Mi mayor afán es mejorar cada día para ustedes. KarliCm, gracias por tus palabras, disculpa mis lapsos de no publicación, pero es que hago demasiadas cosas a la vez :(. Guest, que lindo todo lo que me dices. Aún quedan pendientes algunas situaciones, pero quería dejar establecido de una vez por todas, el rol de Shion en el Santuario y lo que significa para ellos. Victoria y Kalia quedan pendientes para otro capítulo (me urge resolver eso, jejejejejeje). Y tienes razón, estos chicos son los mejores hermanos pero los peores consejeros. Por cierto a Mu le dicen carnerito porque es la ternurita :) Itatechi98, mujer, aquí de nuevo (al fin)... por Dios cómo me cuesta sacar tiempo para publicar. Gracias por las chateadas, nos estamos hablando._


	4. Poniendo la casa en orden I

**Nota obligatoria:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya son obra de Masami Kurumada, yo nada más me dedico a escribir sobre ellos sin obtener nada a cambio más que mucha satisfacción personal y entretenimiento saludable

 **Trémula paz: aprendiendo a vivir en las doce casas**

 **Advertencias:** Lenguaje inapropiado

Lemon

 _Dedicado a Itatechi98, por su cumpleaños, un abrazo linda que disfrutes mucho esta etapa tan bonita de tu vida._

* * *

 **Poniendo la casa en orden. I Parte**

A pesar de la larga convalecencia en cama, a consecuencia del ataque sufrido días antes, Shion de Aries no dejó de cumplir su jornada y por más que los caballeros dorados idearon mil formas de alejarlo de sus deberes patriarcales, el obstinado lemuriano continuó dirigiendo la Orden desde su lecho.

-Eres testarudo como tu maestro…

-No remuevas el recuerdo de Hakurei -Shion habló sin dejar de escribir en un pergamino. Había varios rollos esparcidos sobre el edredón rojo que lo cubría hasta la cintura, todos llenos de esquemas, gráficos y anotaciones que solo él comprendía- necesito terminar de cuadrar estos planes y te prometo que descansaré unos días

-La idea sería que descanses ahora que lo necesitas -Dhoko tomó otra uva del tazón que su amigo tenía para merendar- pero allá tú… recuerda que hoy te cuida Alde, así que más te vale portarte bien con el grandote, sino quieres que te arrope como el otro día -advirtió el chino con una risita de burla.

-Eso no fue arroparme… fue amordazarme -Dhoko soltó una sonora carcajada- ríete cuanto quieras -el lemuriano comparó el contenido de dos pergaminos y sonrió satisfecho- listo… he terminado...

-Se puede saber qué fue exactamente lo que terminaste -otra uva fue a parar a la sonriente boca de Dhoko.

-Mi plan para preparar al Santuario -al chino esas palabras le borraron la sonrisa del rostro y la uva que tenía en la boca se quedó sin masticar.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Es que no lo sientes? -el chino arrugó el ceño, pero no respondió nada- una nueva fuerza se ha liberado… una fuerza capaz de manipular el tiempo y destruir el espacio tal y como lo conocemos… el fin y principio de la historia amigo mío… el fin del eterno retorno

- _Shion_ …

-Nuestro tiempo se ha cumplido Dhoko y nada podemos hacer nosotros… pero guardo la esperanza de que los chicos encuentren las respuestas necesarias

* * *

Las consignas fueron claras y de carácter obligatorio. Shion solía tomarse suficiente tiempo para planear las estrategias, sin embargo a la hora de transmitir sus intenciones era conciso y directo.

Como los guerreros más poderosos y mejor calificados de la Orden de la diosa Atena, los Caballeros Dorados, estarían al frente de las primeras misiones asignadas bajo el mandato de Shion.

Uno a uno y para sorpresa de los hombres que portaban las armaduras doradas, las notificaciones para audiencia privada, llegaron por medio de los mensajeros hasta sus manos y al parecer el lemuriano mayor había calculado todas las variables hábilmente.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar qué tenía preparado Shion para cada uno.

* * *

 **Vecinos invasores**

Ahh el invierno… ninguna estación se le compara.

Un par de meses faltaban para la primavera y pensaba disfrutarlos a sus anchas, eso, aunque el universo conspirara en contra de su tranquilidad o en este caso, Milo de Escorpión.

Desde siempre, el invierno fue su estación favorita y ahora disfrutaba enormemente de la excesiva frescura de las ráfagas de viento que cruzaban por su templo, trayendo consigo las fragancias de los jardines cercanos. Aquellos impresionantes espacios, no morían a pesar de las heladas, gracias a que se alimentaban del cosmo de su vecino más cercano y por ello, los embates del clima no mancillaban la dulce esencia de las rosas.

Se despertó con los primeros rayos del Sol y agradecido con la frescura del ambiente, llenó sus pulmones de los exquisitos aromas que la brisa invernal arrastraba desde el jardín de Piscis. De la veladora al lado de la cama, tomó el rollito de pergamino en el que Shion le enviaba una citatoria para ese día a la una de la tarde y sonrió; eso significaba que después de años de inestabilidad, una misión le aguardaba y al fin asumiría sus funciones como Caballero Dorado

Con muy buen humor, se levantó de un tirón y se aseó rápidamente, hizo la cama y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar un desayuno ligero para antes del entrenamiento matutino; doscientos cincuenta mililitros de jugo de zanahoria con manzana y dos tostadas de pan blanco ligero, una untada con mermelada y la otra coronada con dos cucharadas de queso cottage.

Dirían que era obsesivo compulsivo, pero poco le importaban los odiosos calificativos con los que sus hermanos de armas lo etiquetaban, de todos modos los hermanos estaban para importunar ¿o no? Y es que Camus de Acuario se regía por reglas desde hacía mucho y éstas eran fundamentales para mantener un confortable equilibrio en su vida, incluso cuando tuvo que encargarse de dos aprendices pequeños cuando era un adolescente. Por eso no dejaba de seguir sus lineamientos personales y así era más que feliz.

Se sentó a desayunar con parsimonia, sin embargo se dio cuenta de que no tenía servilleta en la mesa y reprochando el descuido, se levantó para buscar una en los cajones de la cocina. Aún era temprano para ir al Coliseo y le gustaba tomarse media hora para desayunar, no más, no menos. Cuando volvió al comedor, la escena que se encontró en la mesa le provocó un tic en el ojo izquierdo y un vaho comenzó a emerger de su cuerpo, dibujando heladas florituras a su alrededor.

Y es que así como el viento de invierno traía consigo las exquisitas fragancias florales, también arrastraba otras cosas _más_ inoportunas.

-Buenos días Camie… qué frío del demonio hace aquí -soltó Milo con un trozo de _su_ tostada con queso cottage en la boca - que buen queso... supongo que desayunarás en forma en el gran comedor... esto no es suficiente para mantenerte hasta el almuerzo- dijo con la boca llena, antes de beber el jugo y continuar hablando- ¿es dieta?... ¿o es que ya no te queda la armadura?

-Pe...pero ¿qué haces Milo? -tartamudeó Camus en el momento en que el griego se lanzó el último pedacito de tostada con mermelada en la boca- ese era... mi... mi

-¿Tu qué? -preguntó Milo con la boca llena y al tragar todo se dio cuenta que le faltaba algo de líquido para no ahogarse- Camie… ¿me traes más jugo?... pero esta vez solo de manzana por favor.

* * *

 _Camino al Coliseo_

-¡Es que no la entiendo... realmente no entiendo a las mujeres! -Camus hizo un mohín de desagrado, no había dicho una palabra desde que salieron de Acuario hacía quince minutos y Milo no paraba de hablar- el sexo es maravilloso, ambos lo disfrutamos y lo sé porque grita como loca -Camus frunció el ceño. Detrás de los dos dorados, brillaba un camino de escarcha plateada, señal inequívoca del mal humor que cargaba el francés.

-Y tiene que arruinar la magia con sus discursos acerca del compromiso -Milo se agarró los mechones que caían sobre sus hombros y compuso una mueca de espanto tan sincera, que incluso a Camus con su enojo, le pareció divertida- ¿te lo imaginas?... ¿yo comprometido? o peor aún... ¿casado?

-Nop... definitivamente no me lo imagino -contestó fríamente el francés, ya que no estaba para nada contento con el asalto de Milo a su desayuno.

-Si yo fuera mujer seguramente sería una zorra… ¿¡Por qué no solo disfrutan el rato y ya!?...

-Porque son mujeres y están socialmente condicionadas a no hacerlo, además la Ley de las Amazonas las compromete a ellas, no a nosotros

-Patrañas... voy a pedir una abolición de esa estúpida ley en el próximo Consejo Dorado y así resolvemos el dichoso problema...

-Te advertí hace mucho acerca de enredarte con una amazona… aunque pidas una abolición de la ley, las generaciones actuales están supeditadas a las tradiciones y eso no cambiará tu problema con Anaya… deberías terminar con ella ahora...

- _Mierda -_ a Milo de verdad le gustaba el sexo con Anaya, nunca se había entendido tan bien con alguien en ese aspecto y empezar a buscar otra amiga con derechos, se le hacía _muy_ tedioso- para ti es fácil decirlo… tú tienes a esa bella princesa suspirando tu nombre desde una ventana del Valhalla -Milo pestañeó con coquetería y agudizó su voz lo más que pudo- _oh Camie mi amor… ven y hazme un hijito con cejas bífidas como las tuyas..._

Camus le dio tremendo golpe a Milo en el brazo y le miró con frialdad inusitada -¿y qué hay con eso?¿tienes algún problema?

-Ya, no te sulfures -Milo puso sus manos al frente para defenderse y rió de la actitud defensiva del otro- si quieres cásate joven y ten mucho hijitos... ¡auch!... qué grosero eres

-Mereces más que eso -Camus miró hacia las afueras del Coliseo, donde parecía, algunos peleaban y otros alentaban la pelea- ¿qué pasa ahora? -susurró sorprendido por la situación -vamos- decidido, jaló a su compañero del brazo para llegar rápido a su destino, allí donde más que todo aprendices y bronces comenzaban a rodear a dos caballeros de plata.*

-¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Poner orden por supuesto -Camus detuvo su camino para determinar bien a los involucrados- ¿Milo… esos no son dos de los aprendices de Albiore?

-Si y a juzgar por la perturbación de su cosmo, algo los tiene realmente alterados

* * *

Varios se apersonaron al sitio donde dos plateados se empeñaban en retar a todo el que pasaba, sin embargo, cuando los peleadores sintieron las presencias de Camus de Acuario, pero sobre todo de Milo de Escorpión, las cosas se complicaron de verdad.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? -el tono autoritario del de Acuario, se abrió paso entre la muchedumbre de curiosos, quienes de inmediato abrieron distancia entre los cuerpos para dejar pasar a los dorados.

-Traidor -gritó Reda al ver a Milo- ¡asesino!

El plateado, uno de los compañeros de Shun en la Isla de Andrómeda, estimuló con su cosmo el movimiento de su cadena con el fin de atacar directamente a Milo, quien no se inmutó para defenderse.

-¡Usted destruyó la Isla Andrómeda y asesinó a mi maestro ayudado del otro traidor dorado! -Milo enarcó una ceja ¿ese maldito enano lo había llamado "traidor"? -fue muy cobarde de su parte Caballero de Escorpión- continuó Reda, sin importarle que sus acciones lo llevaban más a un suicidio que a una victoria. Camus, tan perceptivo como siempre, notó de inmediato el temblor en la voz del joven, al igual que la forma en que el cosmo del chico se comportaba- tiene que pagar por eso y una vez acabe con usted... asesinaré a Aphrodite de Piscis...

-Reda... no lo hagas por favor -June venía del recinto de las amazonas cuando escuchó los gritos de Reda a la distancia y de inmediato corrió para acabar la hecatombe antes de que comenzara. Sin importarle las protestas de aquellos que empujó para abrirse paso, tomó a su compañero del hombro para detenerlo- ¿te has vuelto loco?

-¡Traidora! -gritó Spica señalándole- los dorados nos atacaron de una forma muy sucia y vagaste sola por años… ¿es que ya no lo recuerdas?

-¡Es hora de dejar eso atrás!

Reda se carcajeó -lo que pasa es que está que babea por uno de ellos… ¿no es cierto June?

-Vete al carajo Reda…

-¿Con esa boquita sucia, besas a tu amado? -June estuvo a punto de írsele encima a Spica, sin embargo el fuerte agarre de su maestro, impidió que enviara el golpe.

-June… no lo valen

Y es que la noche anterior, Reda y Spica se encontraron de casualidad con un par de amables extraños en Rodorio y después de charlar un rato, se dirigieron a la Torva para compartir una ronda de cervezas y continuar la reunión allí. Durante las siguientes horas, los dos hombres, quienes se identificaron como turistas serbios, condujeron la conversación hábilmente, logrando remover viejos resentimientos en los más jóvenes y de paso averiguando datos muy interesantes acerca de la Orden Dorada. Para cuando los dos plateados se dieron cuenta, el Sol estaba alto y faltaba solo media hora para el entrenamiento de la mañana.

-Atácalo Reda -insistió Spica señalando a Milo- él debe morir...

-Pequeño demonio encadenado -gruñó Milo al tiempo que un enorme aguijón escarlata, creció en el índice de su derecha- te lo buscaste...

Camus frunció el ceño, deformando apenas su hermoso rostro -está drogado... que se dé una ducha y discuten después- sin perder un ápice de dignidad, el caballero de Acuario se volvió, dándole la espalda al furioso muchacho para continuar su camino. Algunos de los que rodeaban la escena suspiraron tranquilos, otros bufaron decepcionados -Milo- le susurró Camus tomándolo de un brazo para llevarlo con él- mantén tu dignidad... recuerda que eres un Caballero Dorado... compórtate como uno

-Pero me llamó traidor -susurró el griego con un puchero.

-Ya te lo dije... el chico está actuando extraño

-¡Reda, Spica! ¡¿qué se supone que hacen?! -llamó un enfurecido Albiore- señor Milo, señor Camus -el argentino hizo una reverencia- disculpen el comportamiento de este par, quiero aclarar que no son alentados por mi persona -el aguijón escarlata bajó su tamaño y Milo asintió fingiendo seriedad.

-Dudaría que esto sea instigado por usted Albiore -dijo Camus estoico- algo sucedió a sus muchachos y no piensan con sensatez... aléjelos de aquí antes de que se metan en más problemas -Camus se acercó al argentino para susurrarle- le aseguro que Aphrodite no hubiera sido tan compasivo...

El rubio asintió agradecido, tomando a los dos menores con él y junto con June se los llevó de allí -ya... ya váyanse... aquí no hay nada que ver- Camus le hizo una seña a Milo para retirarse de allí, sin embargo Milo no pudo evitar mirar con admiración y dolor de conciencia a Albiore, quien arrastraba a sus dos discípulos a su cabaña para obligarlos a darse un baño que les sacara la resaca o lo que sea tuvieran.

* * *

 **Complejo de cabañas de la Orden de Plata**

-No puedo creer lo que acaban de hacer... fueron insensatos e imprudentes… ¿es que no valoran su vida? -Albiore hablaba furioso, como June pocas veces lo había visto- tendré que hablar con el Patriarca para que no les dé de baja...

-Pero maestro -a Spica apenas y se le entendían las palabras. Caminaba a punto de tropezarse en sí mismo y no coordinaba entre cerebro y lengua- ¿por qué no pelea por su dignidad?

-Por sentido común… enfrentar a un dorado es una muerte segura

-Pero... ¡nos humillaron!

-Si Spica... hace años... déjalo ya -Albiore no aminoraba el paso y en el camino se toparon a un grupo de plateados que venían del Coliseo.

-¡Hey Albiore! -gritó Ptólemy, quien venía acompañado de Dio y Shaina- colócales un bozal a tus enanos antes de que terminen con un aguijón clavado en el culo- ambos plateados soltaron las carcajadas y eso avivó la cólera en el argentino, quien apresuró la marcha deseando llegar a la cabaña que compartía con sus discípulos para darles un baño de agua fría y amordazarlos hasta que se calmaran. Sin embargo y para su mala suerte, dos dorados habían decidido acortar camino por allí al regresar de su guardia nocturna, al verlos Dio y Ptólemy cesaron la burla y los demás, excepto los revoltosos, se tensaron de inmediato.

-Oh no -alcanzó a susurrar June al ver a los dos guerreros acercarse enfundados en sus armaduras doradas.

-Esto va a complicarse -le murmuró Shaina a su compañera amazona- y mucho...

-¡Maldito traidor! -gritó Reda, a pesar de los intentos de su maestro de mantenerlo quieto- ¡fuiste tú el que atacó a mi maestro por la espalda! ¡eres un pendejo!

Ambos dorados se detuvieron en seco y Albiore se volvió hacia ellos, sin embargo por alguna mala pasada del subconciente, su mirada se detuvo en Aphrodite y no en Mu, quien atestiguaba desconcertado sin entender realmente la situación, ya que no conocía la historia detrás de la recriminación en la mirada de Albiore y la culpa en la de Aphrodite.

-Reda... déjalo -susurró Shaina y miró a Afro unos segundos, antes de tomar al chico del brazo para llevarlo con ella- Albiore… vámonos

El argentino asintió en silencio y nadie dijo nada, provocando tal tensión en el ambiente, que la brisa invernal pareció dejar de soplar por ese trecho.

Mu miró al grupo alejarse, aún desconcertado por todo -esto… si fue raro- murmuró el de Aries. Luego se volvió hacia su compañero, quien no cambió su semblante en ningún momento -Aphrodite... ¿qué fue lo que sucedió aquí?

El peliceleste suspiró y bajó la mirada, lo peor de todo es que Shaina hubiera estado allí para verlo todo -a veces crees que puedes huir de tu pasado... sin embargo tu pasado revive para perseguirte y cobrarse con tu presente…

En su mano izquierda, una rosa blanca se desfloró al no ser lanzada.

* * *

 **Habitaciones del Patriarca, diez de la mañana**

La puerta de la habitación patriarcal resonó con dos pares de golpes, pidiendo permiso para pasar.

-Y te lo advertí, tienes que descansar aunque no te guste…

Shion revisaba uno de sus pergaminos y sonrió a la vez que tachaba una línea escrita en el papel -debe ser el primero… hazlo pasar

Dhoko caminó hasta la puerta y con una risilla, hizo una exagerada reverencia dedicada al dorado que esperaban en la puerta- _sir… você pode ir_ …

- _Abrigado_ -Aldaberán de Tauro entró tímidamente a la habitación y se acercó a la cama de Shion delante de la cual hizo una respetuosa reverencia -señor… me citó a las diez de la mañana, estoy listo para cumplir la tarea que vaya a asignarme…

-Bueno -interrumpió Dhoko- los dejaré para que conversen

-Quédate por favor -habló Shion con tono amable y no impositivo- vas a acompañar a Aldaberán en esta misión…

Dhoko enarcó las cejas y se acercó a Aldaberán, quien aún permanecía postrado -¿hacia dónde nos enviarás ahora?

-No tienes problemas con el frío... ¿verdad Alde? -el gigante no negó ni afirmó, sin embargo compuso una mueca de desazón muy divertida para el lemuriano -más te vale que alistes tu mejor abrigo, porque irán a Laponia

* * *

 **Escalinata entre Leo y Virgo**

El viento de invierno había comenzado a soplar de nuevo, elevando consigo los sedosos cabellos de dos dorados que subían la escalinata hacia Aries en el más absoluto silencio, cada cual en sus propios pensamientos. Y es que después de quince minutos de obtener solo escuetas respuestas de parte de su compañero, el caballero de Aries decidió no decir más, hasta que tuvieran que separarse.

-¿Shaka? -habló Mu al toparse con el indio cuando éste bajaba la escalinata para supervisar el entrenamiento de los plateados- supongo que vas para el coliseo

-Supones bien… ¿vienen de la guardia nocturna? -Shaka miró a Afro, luego a Mu y de nuevo a Afro, quien no parecía estar muy atento a la conversación.

Mu asintió y miró de reojo al sueco -tuvimos un percance con unos caballeros de plata indisciplinados… algunos discípulos de Albiore de Cefeo

-Ya veo…

Al escuchar aquello, Aphrodite se despidió para cortar de antemano su participación en la charla -chicos… los dejo, que pasen buen día… Mu, nos vemos en la noche

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Solo un poco cansado -el sueco, se volvió regalándoles una melancólica sonrisa, antes de desaparecer como haz de luz dorada por la escalinata.

-Adiós Afro -murmuró Mu antes de volverse a Shaka con aquella mirada tan calma como la superficie de las aguas de un lago- está más ensimismado de lo normal… parece haberle afectado encontrarse con Albiore...

-Es natural que se sienta mal por lo de Cefeo… lo atacó a traición… ¿Albiore Intentó atacarlos?

-No para nada, solo que...

Una explosión en Aries y un intercambio de miradas confirmaron que ambos sabían exactamente quién era el culpable de aquello- no puede ser -murmuró el ariano- le dije a Kiki que no tocara nada hasta que volviera…

Shaka tomó a Mu de la mano y lo arrastró consigo hasta el Primer Templo, donde encontraron a Kiki intentando disipar con una toalla, el nubarrón de humo negro que inundaba la cocina y comenzaba a apoderarse de la nave central.

-KIKI- llamó Shaka al entrar al aposento siniestrado con Mu detrás de él -¿pero qué hiciste ahora?- dijo creando una brisa que sacó todo el humo por la ventana, dejando a la vista una mole de alimentos y utensilios carbonizados sobre la estufa, o lo que quedaba de ella.

-Es que yo… yo quería… preparar desayuno… tenía hambre -trató de disculparse el niño. A su lado Biralo se comía en contenido del frutero que estaba sobre la mesa y Nube rmordisqueaba un puñado de verduras en el piso.

-Eres un imprudente muchacho, si quieres ganar tu armadura, primero debes aprender a obedecer a tu maestro

-Ya Shaka -intentó calmarlo Mu. Si bien es cierto el indio no parecía iracundo, le hablaba a Kiki, con demasiada firmeza para su gusto.

-Tiene que darte a respetar -el rubio repasó con la mirada a las mascotas y al niño- entre esos tres destruirán el primer templo, junto con tu reputación como maestro…

Al escuchar esto, Mu se acercó a Shaka con paso decidido y lo jaló de un brazo fuera de la cocina, allí donde la brisa invernal cruzaba a sus anchas la nave central del templo -quien tiene que disciplinar a Kiki soy yo y nadie más que yo- recriminó Mu, una vez estuvieron solos. Shaka abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos, ya que no podía creer la forma amenazante en que el lemuriano se dirigía a él -así que espero nunca más vuelvas a cuestionar mi autoridad delante suyo…

-Me llevaré a Kiki a Virgo y le enseñaré a respetar las reglas… desaste de Biralo y de la cabra… un Templo Sagrado no es espacio para animales

Mu se volvió a Shaka y lo miró de una forma que el indio imaginó jamás -dos cosas… una… nadie se va de Aries y dos no quiero que te entrometas en la forma en que educo a Kiki

Shaka se quedó de piedra y comprendió que no valía la pena discutirlo más -ya veo… bien Mu -habló con mucha seriedad- creo que entiendo lo que sucede contigo… no diré más, cuando Biralo se coma a alguien y Kiki provoque una hecatombe junto con esa cabra, me darás la razón

-Eso no pasará

Por primera vez Shaka comenzó a enojarse por la testarudez del lemuriano, ya que realmente le importaba el bienestar de Mu y aunque no pareciera, el de Kiki también -bien… haz lo que creas correcto, pero no cuentes conmigo a partir de ahora…

Mu pasó saliva y un nudo se le atoró en la garganta. Sin embargo, su orgullo de maestro le impidió dejar correr las lágrimas -que así sea Shaka…

-Y así será...

* * *

 **Habitaciones del Patriarca, una de la tarde**

-Pasen…

Camus de Acuario y Milo de Escorpión ingresaron concentrados en lo que parecía una apasionada discusión a las habitaciones del Patriarca -ya te lo dije Milo… algunos nacen para eso… quien sabe tal vez algún día encuentres a alguien y formes una familia con media docena de escorpioncitos corriendo por allí…

-No desees tanto mal a los demás… no puedo responsabilizarme ni con los que tengo de mascota -Shion levantó la vista para mirar a los recién llegados y una expresión divertida se marcó en su rostro. En cuanto divisaron la expresión del lemuriano se apresuraron para hincar la rodilla en el suelo y saludar a su Patriarca

-Señor… buenos días

-Desde pequeños tienen una relación muy estrecha -los chicos se miraron y asintieron- y por lo visto eso aún se mantiene… es por eso que quiero que asuman la tarea que tengo planeada para ustedes… ¿cómo están en materia de alpinismo?

-Pues yo... -titubeó el de acuario.

-Escalada… suena magnífico… vamos Camie, será muy emocionante -la expresión del francés estaba entre fastidio y duda- señor lo haremos -contestó con seguridad el escorpión.

-Perfecto, porque irán a Katmandú… necesito que traigan una reliquia

* * *

 **Habitación de Mu de Aries**

Se giró a la derecha, luego hacia la izquierda, sin embargo no pudo dormir. Horas antes, no pensaba en nada más que descansar toda la mañana y tarde, pero el incidente con Shaka bastó para robarle la tranquilidad por completo.

Más temprano y después de que el rubio saliera fúrico de la primera casa, se dispuso a reprender a los perpetradores del desastre ocurrido en su cocina y a pesar del cansancio, tuvo que dedicar unas cuantas horas a limpiar todo, antes de enviar a Kiki y compañía a pasar la tarde con Aldaberán.

El pequeño pelirrojo se mostraba realmente arrepentido de su accionar. Y es que Mu le había advertido en incontables ocasiones acerca de los peligros de la cocina de gas, pero el niño no obedecía. Molesto con su pequeño aprendiz, lo envió a dar cuarenta vueltas al coliseo antes de irse al Segundo Templo.

Se había resignado a que ese día no tendría su ansiada siesta. Y es que a pesar de que los lemurianos no necesitaban más que un par de horas de sueño al día, Mu llevaba varias guardias nocturnas acumuladas y otras tantas noches en las que el amanecer lo sorprendió en su taller, trabajando las armaduras más dañadas por el trajín pasado.

Pero a pesar que el cansancio le pesaba en los párpados, la desazón por su enfrentamiento con Shaka de Virgo, era más fuerte que las alertas que su cuerpo le enviaba desde hace varios días. Sintiéndose pesado, decidió dejar de obligarse a descansar y se dispuso a arreglarse para iniciar una nueva guardia nocturna.

* * *

 **Jardín de la casa de Piscis, un rato después**

-¡Afro! -llamó Mu desde la entrada trasera del doceavo templo. Aquella desde donde se extendía el jardín de rosas- ¿puedes venir hasta aquí? -el apuro de Mu se debía a que la guardia nocturna comenzaría en unos minutos y el arconte de Piscis permanecía en medio del mar de rosas rojas como adormilado -tus flores me marean...

Y es que los cambios de humor en el doceavo guardián, afectaban directamente a las rosas y ese día en particular, aquel jardín, que desde que volvieron a la vida fuera para el disfrute del Santuario, ahora destilaba nubarrones de toxinas escarlata, por lo que nadie se atrevía a pasar.

El caballero de Piscis se encontraba acuclillado en medio de las rosas, a decenas de metros de Mu. Los rizos celestes caían sobre la armadura dorada, la cual reflejaba los últimos rayos de Sol que bañaban el recinto sagrado aquella fría tarde de invierno.

-¿Afro? -cuestionó Mu pensando que la indiferencia de su compañero se debía a que no le había escuchado- ¿con quién hablas? -preguntó extrañado al escucharlo murmurar.

Y aquella pregunta no era por mera curiosidad, Mu no era así. Sin embargo le llamaba poderosamente la atención que el sueco conversaba con alguien que podía estar con él en ese jardín tóxico y eso… eso no podía ser posible.

-Hey borrego... ¿qué diablos pasa? -la voz era de Angello, quien venía de los aposentos patriarcales, donde Shion le acababa de asignar la supervisión de los caballeros de plata. La idea de Shion, era que el italiano no saliera del Santuario hasta que naciera su hijo- tuve que saltar desde el gran Templo… este jardín apesta a veneno...

-Ah... buenas tardes Angello -a pesar del trato tosco de Angello, Mu saludó con amabilidad- tengo media hora tratando de que Afro responda, es mi compañero de guardia -dijo bajando la mirada preocupado- pero parece que hoy no es un buen día para él... está hablando solo…

-Mierda, otra vez... déjamelo a mi

-Sé paciente

-Si… si -Angello se acercó lo más que pudo y gritó con fuerza- hey _pesce_... ven de una puta vez, o te estampo lo primero que me encuentre en esa linda cara tuya

-¡No es necesario maltratar Angello, solo venía a recogerlo para la guardia!

-¡ _Pesce_... que el borrego necesita que salgas de allí! -pero Afro no contestó- _pesce de mierda_... no te atrevas a ignorarme... ¡no a mi cabrón!

 _-Vete_ -contestó el peliceleste vía cosmo.

-¿Vas a venir si o no?

 _-¡Estoy ocupado!_

- _Maledetto cornuto pesce cazzo_

Angello gruñó y se mordió el puño debido a la frustración -ahora entiendo- dijo Mu atando cabos- me pidió belladona en el almuerzo y le entregué un frasco grande de tintura…

-Mierda… ¡pesce!… ¿dime que no tomaste ninguna mierda otra vez cabrón?

 _-Vete_

-Te está mintiendo -dijo Mu preocupado.

-Tienes razón -Angello suspiró de nuevo y apoyó las manos en sus rodillas, sin embargo antes decidió averiguar primero- dime una cosa borrego… ¿sucedió algo de lo que deba enterarme?

-Esta mañana cuando regresábamos de la guardia, unos caballeros de plata le recriminaron el asesinato de Albiore… luego otros se unieron para echarle en cara algunos ajusticiamientos y parece haberle afectado mucho…

Angello asintió y con grandes zancadas comenzó a adentrarse en el jardín - _¡pesce cazzo!_ ¡voy a ir por ti desgraciado!

-¡Angello!... ¡Angello no lo hagas!

Y Angello lo hizo, después de unos metros dentro del mar de rosas comenzó a tambalearse y Mu atrajo el cuerpo del italiano con telequinesis -Angello… cuidado...

-Como lo odio... cuando hace esto -murmuró el italiano de rodillas en el suelo, mientras tosía fuertemente, tratando de recuperarse de los vestigios del veneno escarlata.

La facilidad del pisciano para caer en depresión y su obsesión desmedida por hacer de su sangre la más venenosa, lo había llevado a consumir altas dosis de sustancias tóxicas naturales, a niveles que ni siquiera el ejército ateniense resistiría, pero Angello creía que detrás de esos arrebatos, se escondía un evidente afán suicida.

 _-Pesce_ -llamó recuperándose del veneno- si te atreviste a tomarte otra mierda tóxica, te juro que... -el italiano amenazó con todas sus fuerzas y su afán de írsele encima a Afro por haberlo ignorado, se extinguió cuando un "algo", se escabulló por en medio del jardín, dejando escuchar sus pasitos sobre el follaje, mientras sacudía las rosas al abrirse paso entre ellas.

Angello abrió los ojos impresionado y Mu compuso una mueca de desconcierto al buscar en la mirada del italiano una explicación.

-Les dije que se fueran -susurró el de Piscis con la voz apagada y caminando hacia ellos, el muchacho traía la botella de belladona, estaba vacía.

 _-Pesce…_ -Angello le susurró a su amigo, mirándolo angustiado. La escena le recordó las tantas veces que había encontrado al sueco hablando "solo" cuando eran niños y él percibía _esas_ presencias alrededor de él- ¿está todo bien? -articuló las palabras con dificultad, tratando de no huir de allí por la apabullante energía que inundaba el lugar y que los hacía retroceder como si los empujara hacia el lado contrario.

-Estoy bien -aclaró el peliceleste con voz rasposa y volviendo un poco en sí.

Mu intervino con precaución- ¿no estás intoxicado?... es decir, te tomaste esa botella de belladona -el aludido solo negó con la cabeza sin agregar nada más.

 _-Pesce_ -quiso seguir Angello, Mu se mantenía callado, pero con un dejo de temor en la mirada que confirmaba que estaba sintiendo lo mismo que él. El italiano decidió preguntar a pesar de que sabía que la respuesta no le gustaría ni un poco- _pesce_ … ¿con quién hablabas?

-Con alguien

Era la respuesta recurrente que recibía de Afro cuando eran muy pequeños y el mismo escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal -ven acá…

El sueco por fin obedeció y se acercó a sus compañeros, siendo recibido por un abrazo del italiano. Mu no podía creer una reacción con ese nivel de dulce por parte de Angello y miraba la escena con la boca entreabierta por la impresión.

-Recuerda que no tienes que jugar con amigos imaginarios Krist… porque puedes salir lastimado...

* * *

 **Escalinata frente al Templo de Escorpión**

-Siete de febrero -Aioria se pasó el dorso de la mano sobre su barbilla rasposa- estamos a una semana… con tan poco tiempo no nos va a quedar de otra que llevarlo a la Torva y que beba hasta que se olvide de su nombre…

-Camus no hará eso -Milo le dio un trago a su cerveza e inclinó el cuerpo hacia atrás con desfachatez- si ese día está en modo desgarbado, lograremos que pida un cognac y lo tendremos ebrio en diez minutos...

-Y hasta allí llegará la fiesta...

-Exactamente...

Aioros iba subiendo hacia su casa, cuando se topó con el par conversando en la escalinata -¿planeando cómo conquistar el mundo?- preguntó con una risita.

-Algo así… queremos convencer a Camus de festejar su cumpleaños en la taberna…

-Ohh -Aioros se sentó en la escalinata y Milo le pasó una botella- difícil misión chicos… sacar a Camus de la biblioteca es una aventura y llevarlo a un antro una proeza… ¿le han mencionado algo?

-Ni locos que estuviéramos -Aioria dio un largo trago- no quiero terminar con cubos en vez de bolas… Milo es su mejor amigo, que se lo diga él

-Oye… yo todavía tengo mucho por qué vivir

-¿Y por qué no le celebran de una forma que a él le guste? -preguntó con sensatez Aioros- no me imagino a Camus borracho en la Torva… nop -Aioros negó con la cabeza- no es su estilo…

-Camus es demasiado refinado -bufó Milo- seguramente le gustaría una elegantísima cena y aburrida música de cámara…

-Que demonios... francés aristócrata -Aioria tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y luego se enderezó para acomodarse el abrigo, odiaba el invierno porque no podía calentarse aunque se tirara todo el día frente a la chimenea y tomar cerveza en la escalinata no le ayudaba a bajar los constantes escalofríos- malditas heladas…

-Sé más respetuoso con las brisas de Eolo -sonrió Aioros- aún queda un mes de invierno

-Sí -suspiró Aioria y de pronto se respingó cuando se le ocurrió una grandiosa idea- chicos… ¿y qué les parece si...?

* * *

 **Audiencia: habitaciones del Patriarca, dos días después**

-Estás de buen humor hoy

-Me siento bien

-Angello me contó que tuviste un _lapsus_ el otro día -ambos muchachos subían la escalinata a zancadas de dos o tres. Se les había hecho tarde porque Milo los detuvo en el camino para contarles acerca del cumpleaños de Camus- ¿cómo estás hoy?

-Bien -escueto como siempre, Afro le dio una palmadita a Shura en el hombro- me alegra ser tu compañero otra vez

-Años hace que salimos juntos por última vez -Shura sonrió con tristeza- ¿recuerdas?

-Campamento de entrenamiento en Isla de Pascua…

Shura correspondió con una cariñosa sacudida de cabellos -te he extrañado, a ti y a Angello… nos pondremos al día… en mi templo si quereis

Afro rió sinceramente- sí June te escucha decir eso, seguro se pondrá celosa…

-Ella sabe que camaradas son camaradas -recitó melodramático Shura, sosteniendo con ambas manos su pecho- anda tío… no os voy a cambiar por una mujer…

-Bah… no mientas -bromeó Afro, empujando la pesada puerta de roble que protegía la habitación del Patriarca- en cuanto te embobes de verdad con ella, te olvidarás de nosotros y comenzarás a reproducirte -Afro comenzó a reír de verdad- ¿te imaginas unas cabritas con cola de camaleón?

-Estas muy chistoso hoy...

 _-Tack slovenka**_

-Bienvenidos sean -dijo el Patriarca desde su cama, abriendo los brazos para recibirlos.

Ambos hombres se hincaron delante de la cama del mayor y le saludaron con un beso en la mano -me alegra verle mejor señor- saludó Shura con sinceridad.

-¿Y tú? -dijo el lemuriano con cariño, deseoso de la respuesta del peliceleste, ya que Angello le había informado del extraño comportamiento de su amigo días atrás.

-Estoy bien señor -contestó el más joven inclinando la cabeza para ocultar su mirada, acción que le dio a entender mucho a Shion, sin embargo, a pesar de que le tentaba leerle la mente, prefirió no hacerlo.

-Bien… eso espero hijo -Shion se incorporó para mostrarle a los dorados algunos documentos que tenía en su regazo y en los cuales detallaba los pormenores de la particular tarea que asumirían en unos días- tendrán una misión muy especial… en el sur de América, irán a la selva…

Shura pasó saliva. Esa última información, no le gustó nada.

* * *

 **Cerca de Cabo Sunión**

La creciente de febrero estaba maravillosa, así que decidió ir a dar un paseo después de su ronda de las tres de la mañana.

Por obvias razones, Kanon odiaba Cabo Sunión, sin embargo caminaba por los calabozos de vez en cuando, para recordarse a sí mismo que un guerrero como él nunca debe dejarse llevar por sus pasiones.

Después de cinco minutos de andar, llegó a unas rocas que se adentraban en el mar y que quedaban al descubierto cuando bajaba la marea. Le gustaban las noches de invierno ya que podía pasear en solitario. ¿Por qué?... porque solo un incauto como él, saldría con un endemoniado frío como ese.

Se sentó para disfrutar del aroma a salitre que desprendía su bienamado mar y mantuvo los ojos cerrados para evitar que cualquier cosa interrumpiera el sonido de las olas al reventar contra la roca.

Ahhh deliciosa sensación... nada podría arruinar ese momento... ¿o sí?

-Pero qué desagradable lo que encalla en los arrecifes...

Al escuchar la bella voz femenina, dejó que sus párpados se abrieran despacio, como quien no quiere encontrarse con la peor de sus desgracias -vaya- susurró y enarcó una ceja con pereza -¿cómo estás cola de pez?

-No me quejo... ¿y qué hay de ti orangután?... también me alegra verte

Kanon suspiró -meditaba acerca de la vida... disfrutando del aroma de la brisa, hasta que un fastidioso bicho marino vino a interrumpirme...

Ligeia rió con una malicia muy propia de ella y apoyó su torso en la roca, sin dejar de mirar al dorado -que no te engañe tu arrogancia, estás en mi territorio- la sirena no podía mostrar indiferencia ante la espectacular vista de Kanon enfundado en su armadura dorada -me encantan los hombres de armadura ¿sabes?

El pelizul volteó a verla, percatándose de que la sirena no cubría sus pechos con el cabello y no se preocupó en disimular su agradecimiento por ello.

-¿Te gustan? -preguntó ella al adivinar la dirección en la mirada del dorado.

-Bah... he visto mejores -dijo él en son de broma- además... no creo que hayas nadado vaya a saber desde donde... solo para mostrarme tus bondades...

-Estaba aburrida -ella le dio la espalda y con un grácil movimiento se incorporó para sentarse en la roca, junto al griego- pensé en venir a visitarte... desde la cosecha no nos vemos...

-Tú te fuiste...

-Lo sé y no pensaba volver... pero tengo que confesarte que me pareces hermoso como nunca había visto -Ligeia lo miró con deseo y deslizó hábilmente una mano por el muslo hasta debajo del faldón de la armadura, donde Kanon la detuvo antes de que llegara a su objetivo.

Kanon sonrió y ambos invadieron el espacio personal del otro -me haces sentir como un pedazo de carne...

-Lo eres, precioso -le susurró ella al oído- juguemos a la Luna de Cosecha... ¿qué te parece?

-Me parece _muy_ extraña tu disposición y más aún tus halagos...

-Quería verte...

-No te creo una palabra

-¿Cuándo vas a confiar en mi? -ella intentó soltarse del agarre de Kanon, pero tenía que admitir la fuerza de su contrincante.

-Nunca -siguió él ignorándola. Kanon solo sonrió sin decir más, pero se deshizo de la armadura y se ladeó para tomar el rostro de la rubia y besarla.

-No cariño- ella le colocó su mano en el pecho para detenerlo -por más dulces que me parezcan tus labios no puedo permitirlo...

-Vamos, es solo para calentar el momento... no te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo...

-¿Has oído hablar del beso de la sirena?

-Algo...

-Me ataría para siempre a tu destino... siendo un guerrero sagrado, a duras penas vivirás cuarenta años y una parte de mi esencia se hiría con tu muerte

-Se agradece el optimismo -respondió él saboreando con su lengua el sedoso cuello femenino- anda… si estás tan dispuesta… quítate la cola...

Ella había cerrado los ojos para disfrutar de la calidez de aquel humano maravilloso. Y es que aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Kanon le provocaba como nunca antes lo hizo otro amante humano.

Por eso a Kanon no lo besaría.

No lo volvería un juguete sexual hueco y sin conciencia. No sabía por qué, pero lo quería así como era, un rufián con mente de niño y lo disfrutaría mientras viviera.

-¡Oye... qué haces! -gritó él cuando en medio de risas, la sirena lo jaló consigo al agua, arrastrándolo a gran velocidad a través de las olas- me... me... estás... ahogan...

-Tranquilo amor... pronto llegaremos

-Do... ¿dónde?

-A mi casa...

* * *

 **Templo de Géminis**

-¡Kanon! -Saga recorrió casi todo el tercer templo, en busca de su hermano- mierda… ¿dónde te metiste otra vez?

Una mezcla de furia y preocupación, ardía en su pecho, debido a la nueva escapada de su escurridizo gemelo, quien después de la ronda que ambos hacían a las tres de la mañana, desaparecía hasta la hora del entrenamiento.

Saga caminó hasta la entrada principal de Géminis, aquella desde la cual se vislumbraba el Segundo Templo y miró a su derecha; allí donde el Atlántico Norte se extendía como espejo infinito hasta el horizonte donde brillaba la creciente.

Una ráfaga de brisa invernal, levantó su cabello como si de una ola se tratara, llenando de aroma a salitre sus fosas nasales.

Saga suspiró preocupado, temía que el mar llamara a Kanon de nuevo.

* * *

 **En alguna isla cercana a la costa**

Habían nadado unos diez minutos a alta velocidad hasta llegar un lugar que Kanon no reconoció. Cuando eran pequeños, Saga, Shura, Aioros y él acostumbraban nadar largas distancias en el mar para explorar las islas cercanas a la costa y en esos paseos descubrieron algunas cuevas y arrecifes coloridos y maravillosos.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? -Kanon tosió trabajosamente, acuclillado en el playón de aquel extraño sitio- tragué litros de agua salada... qué asco

-Eres tan dramático mammut… es solo una cueva -rió Ligeia desde el agua, golpeando coquetamente la superficie con su grandiosa cola- literalmente te ahogarías en un charco de agua...

-Te odio...

-Como sea -la sirena cerró los ojos para concentrarse y pronto la cola azulada, se había transformado en un par de piernas humanas. Sin importarle su desnudez, se incorporó contoneando sus caderas y tomó de la camisa a Kanon, con el fin de que la siguiera.

-Aquí lavarás la sal de tu piel -ella entró en un estanque de aguas turquesas, en las cuales se reflejaba la creciente, junto con el manto de estrellas que mostraban su brillo en el cielo- es agua caliente pendejo... esta isla es de origen volcánico...

Kanon se dirigió hasta el estanque, mientras se deshacía de sus ropas empapadas -aún me cuesta creer que hayas venido solo a pasar un buen rato- metió un pie en el agua para asegurarse de que efectivamente no estuviera fría, ya que desconfiaba de las palabras de la ondina, quien nadaba disfrutando la cálida sensación del agua en su fría piel- tienes a cientos que caerían a tus pies... ¿por qué yo?

-Porque quiero -al verlo dentro del agua, nadó hasta que pudo rodearlo con sus largos brazos- ¿tú no quieres?

-Lo pensaré -él se sentó en el fondo de piedra y ella aprovechó para hacerlo sobre él, concretando de golpe la unión que anhelaban desde hacía mucho- demonios -gruñó él al sentirse dentro de ella- qué directa eres...

-Si mal no recuerdas... la primera vez fue por iniciativa tuya…

El respondió con un golpe de su cadera contra la de ella -pero no te negaste- le gruñó en la oreja, mientras le contorneaba la nuca con su lengua inquieta -nunca podrás hacerlo…

-Te crees demasiado irresistible mammut

-No sabes cuanto -las manos de ambos se recorrieron con desesperación, encontrándose una vez más piel a piel, generando un poderoso vaivén de caderas, que hizo desbordar la pasión que se impuso sobre la cordura y que al final llegó como un torrente de dulce y tibia salvia.

-Dime… dime que no quedarás encinta -preguntó mientras jadeaba el gemelo, besando aún la piel de la sirena- no tengo una pecera lo suficientemente grande en mi templo para un retoño con colita de pez…

-No tendría un hijo contigo aunque quisiera… las sirenas no podemos engendrar vida…

Él continuó catando el cuerpo a la altura de los pechos femeninos -no confío en ti

Ella hizo un mohín y a pesar de las desesperadas caricias del gemelos, se quitó algo que llevaba atado en la muñeca para entregárselo.

-¿Y esto? -preguntó cohibido, mientras miraba el objeto brillante en la palma de su mano.

-¿No la reconoces?

-Un dije de la Niké -murmuró realmente sorprendido, dejando de lado el juego- pero... ¿por qué?

Ella bajó la mirada -solo una ofrenda de paz... quiero que confíes en mi… ¿otra ronda?

El gemelo respondió besando el cuello de nuevo -otra ronda estaría muy bien...

* * *

 **Audiencia en las habitaciones del Patriarca, al día siguiente**

-¿Dónde estuviste anoche?

-No me cambies de tema… ¿sabías que eres un idiota?… tenías que comprar mármol verde Saga… no rosa

-Soy daltónico… el idiota eres tú que todavía lees cómics como un bebé… deja de hacer eso que te vas a tropezar

-¿Daltónico? -Saga se le fue encima a Kanon para quitarle la revista- hey… no molestes -Kanon pasó otra página- es la serie de la invasión de los _tanagarianos_ ***

-Quiero verla…

-Hasta que yo termine -Kanon esquivó a su hermano hábilmente- la mujer Halcón me parece bellísima -Kanon movió las cejas de arriba a abajo- ¿no te lo parece? -dijo, abanicando la revista delante de su hermano, quien le golpeó el brazo para que dejara de hacerlo.

-No me gustan las mujeres con partes de animales… prefiero a la mujer maravilla -Saga encaró a Kanon y soltó con toda la mala intención- pero por lo visto a ti si ¿o me equivoco? -el menor desvió la mirada, señal inequívoca de que evadía el tema- ten cuidado hermano -advirtió Saga comprendiendo la actitud de su gemelo- de verdad no quiero que te hagan daño...

Kanon se paró en seco y canturreó con una risita -¿de verdad te preocupas por mi?

-No...

-Eso no es cierto -dijo en una carcajada- en el fondo de ese corazoncito de piedra me quieres -el menor abrió la puerta y dejó pasar al mayor con una palmadita en la espalda -te agradezco el gesto, pero tengo todo bajo control

Saga no siguió, sino que se volvió hacia Kanon -¿bajo control?... ¿y quién te controla a ti _cariño_?

-Ese es el punto… tengo todo lo que necesito para controlar mi vida

Saga bufó -es la excusa más pobre que he escuchado…

-Tan pobre que no puedes replicarla _ca-ri-ño_ -Kanon sonrió con suficiencia.

El sonido de Shion aclarándose la garganta, bajó el calor en la discusión de los gemelos, quienes de inmediato entraron a honrar a su padre -música para mis oídos- se burló el lemuriano- hace tanto no los escuchaba discutir por nimiedades que hasta lo he disfrutado…

-Saga se equivocó en el color del mármol para el piso del templo -acusó Kanon arrodillándose frente al peliverde, a quien después de un momento besó en la mano- su excusa es que es daltónico…

-Saga habla con la verdad, te lo informé muchas veces, pero seguramente pensabas en las heroínas de tus historietas cuando te lo decía -se burló Shion mirando la revista que el menor traía en sus manos.

Kanon hizo un puchero a sabiendas de que había perdido el round y Saga sonrió triunfal al saludar a su padre -¿a qué debemos tu llamado? -preguntó después de besar la frente del lemuriano. Por razones obvias, la audiencia con los géminis sería más informal que la del resto.

-Vamos al grano… ustedes saben que nunca me ha gustado que cambien de lugar para engañar a los demás -los dos enarcaron las cejas, pero asintieron- sin embargo… esta vez necesito que lo hagan...

* * *

 **Durante el entrenamiento, a la mañana siguiente**

A diferencia de los tiempos oscuros de Arles, ese día era especialmente luminoso para la Orden de Atena. Y es que Shion decidió que los entrenamientos de los dorados serían públicos. No habían pasado quince minutos desde que la noticia trascendió, cuando ya la algarabía se generalizó entre los bajos rangos. Plateados, bronces, aprendices y guardias, corrieron presurosos al coliseo en busca de un buen sitio en la gradería para presenciar los ansiados combates.

Cuando llegó la hora acordada, el patriarca se hizo presente apoyándose en el brazo de Saga. Una vez instalado en el balcón, Shion susurró algo al oído de Dhoko. Aún estaba débil y no tenía las fuerzas para dirigir el entrenamiento, sin embargo decidió asistir para desmentir los rumores que se habían extendido acerca de su salud y a la vez para observar la práctica de sus muchachos.

-¿Estás seguro de que los demás los vean entrenar? -cuestionó Dhoko cuando escuchó el pedido del Patriarca.

-Solo quiero que todos aprendan de ellos… con Arles los entrenamientos no eran fiscalizados y he visto deficiencias terribles en las técnicas de plateados y algunos bronces, confía en mí… esto es importante

-De acuerdo -el chino dejó su sitio al lado del lemuriano y se dirigió hacia los presentes- buen día Orden de Atena -saludó Dhoko en nombre de Shion desde el palco patriarcal- hoy la plegaria del zenit, se hará en agradecimiento por la recuperación de nuestro bienamado patriarca, Shion de Aries -los vítores no se hicieron esperar en las graderías, sacando una sonrisa de gratitud al mayor de los lemurianos. Dadas las escandalosas muestras de alegría, el caballero de Libra levantó los brazos para calmar a los más jóvenes- tranquilos todos -los gritos descendieron hasta convertirse en apagados murmullos- por primera vez en años, los combates de entrenamiento entre los miembros de la élite dorada serán públicos y todos probarán fuerzas contra ellos -el de libra hizo un gesto a los muchachos que se encontraban en su acostumbrada formación de dos hileras y el sonido de los murmullos desde la gradería fue en _crescendo_ , hasta que el desorden imperó de nuevo.

 _-Con razón tanta gente Milo_

 _-Me siento como un animal en exhibición_

 _-Creo que lo peor que puede pasar es que una de nuestras técnicas termine hiriendo a alguien..._

 _-La idea es que demuestres el dominio de tu poder gato... deberías saber apuntar_

 _-El que sabe apuntar bien es Angelo... tremenda barriga la de Geist_

 _-Que no te extrañe... soy todo un semental Kanon..._

 _-Espero no te lo tomes en serio... no es necesario que engendres a la próxima Orden Dorada completa..._

 _-Maledetto caprino..._

El caballero de Libra prosiguió entonces con su discurso -la idea es mostrar el equilibrio entre fuerza y técnica que debe dominar un guerrero sagrado para obtener la victoria en batalla… por eso los miembros de la Orden de Plata, serán los primeros en enfrentar a los Caballeros Dorados…

Comentarios y caras de espanto entre los rangos menores no se hicieron de esperar, mientras los doce dorados más jóvenes parecían desconcertados.

-¿Será una broma del maestro? -le susurró June a Shaina.

-Pues parece hablar muy en serio -respondió la peliverde con recelo.

-Ma… Marín -tartamudeó Anaya desde donde estaban sentadas las amazonas- eso no puede ser… cualquiera de ellos nos matará

-Es un mano a mano -susurró Marín tratando de mostrarse tranquila, aunque sentía que se le oprimía el pecho- si no usan sus cosmos… estaremos bien… creo

-Tranquilos todos por favor -calmó Dhoko- no tiene por qué haber pánico… vamos a comenzar

Y ante la mirada desconcertada de los dorados y la aterrorizada del resto, Dhoko se dirigió a Shion para que sacara un nombre del casco de un guardia. El chino leyó el papelito y sonrió -Albiore de Cefeo- llamó y el aludido dio un paso al frente, tratando de parecer tranquilo.

-Maestro Albiore -a pesar de ser un caballero de plata, Albiore era uno de los hombres respetados de la Orden- tiene usted la palabra… escoja un Caballero Dorado al que le gustaría retar

Albiore se lo pensó unos momentos. El Coliseo se había quedado en completo silencio y el de plata no hacía más que meditar. Poco a poco los murmullos comenzaron a escucharse en las graderías, justo en el momento en que el argentino se aclaró la garganta para mencionar el nombre de su contrincante -maestro Dhoko… elijo a Aphrodite de Piscis

* * *

 **Cabañas de los caballeros de plata**

-Qué maldito dolor de cabeza… ¿cuánto habremos dormido?... lo último que recuerdo es al maestro Albiore muy enojado

-No recuerdo nada de lo que pasó -Reda se incorporó en su camastro, tomándose la cabeza por las sienes- esos dos turistas sí que lograron emborracharnos…

-Es raro -señaló Spica incorporándose también- no recuerdo haber tomado tanto como para sentirme tan mal…

-Aquel par de tipos sí que sabría armar una fiesta en cualquier parte…

-¿De dónde dijeron que venían? -a Spica la voz le salía pastosa y cada afirmación venía acompañada de un bostezo.

-Krakina… Krajina… o algo así

Spica se terminó de incorporar y un mareo lo invadió antes de hablar -pero Reda… Krajina desapareció como estado hace muchos años

-Spica -dijo Reda tratando de verse serio- ¿será que nos tomaron el pelo?

-Pero… ¿por qué?

* * *

 **De vuelta al Coliseo**

Mu y Angello miraron de inmediato a Aphrodite, quien a pesar de mantener el semblante impasible, no podía ocultar la culpa de su mirada.

 _-No es necesario que lo hagas_ -le dijo Mu vía cosmo- _es algo difícil de enfrentar y por lo que he visto no estás preparado…_

- _Con justa razón el argentino quiere venganza… tranquilo Mu, sé lo que tengo que hacer_

- _Alumina_ -esa era la voz de Milo en su cabeza- _¿de verdad le darás gusto?… sabes lo que se dice de todo este asunto de la Isla Andrómeda_

 _-Lo sé… y tú estás involucrado por cierto…_

 _-Mierda… pero eso pasó hace mucho_

 _-Milo_ -Camus decidió intervenir en la curiosa "conversación"- _sabes lo que tienes que hacer…_

 _-No me vengas con eso Camie…_

 _-No fue un combate honorable y tú lo sabes Milo, tienes que asumirlo_

 _-Diablos contigo… eres como la maldita voz de la conciencia_

- _¿Pesce?... ¿estás seguro?_ -preguntó por la misma vía el de Cáncer, el peliceleste asintió disimuladamente y el italiano frunció el ceño.

 _-Completamente seguro…_

 _-De acuerdo, pero todo será culpa tuya_

 _-Tú tranquilo, yo estresado escorpión_

Milo y Aphrodite salieron de la formación en hileras que mantenía hasta ahora los dorados y dejando a todos con la boca abierta, se dirigieron al centro de la arena, allí donde se encontraba Albiore de Cefeo esperando por el de Piscis.

-¿Dos dorados contra uno de plata? -era la pregunta que se extendía como diáspora por la gradería.

-¡Esto es culpa de Reda y Spica! -le reclamó con vigor June a la nada, mientras corría a la arena seguida de Shaina, con el único deseo de detener la pelea, si es que esta se daba- cuando ese par se despierte me van a escuchar

Dhoko se volvió hacia Shion, a la espera de una reacción del lemuriano, quien asintió con tranquilidad - _creo que los chicos están madurando_ \- le dijo Dhoko vía cosmo a su amigo lemuriano.

- _Eso es humildad, mi querido Dhoko_

-Albiore -habló Milo una vez estuvieron los dorados frente al de plata. June se detuvo con el corazón en la mano- no venimos a pelear- el rubio aspiró una gran cantidad de aire y sin que la mayoría se diera cuenta, tomó fuertemente la cadena con sus manos.

Aphrodite hizo un pequeño gesto de respeto con la cabeza -con humildad… vengo a pedirle disculpas -el sueco entregó un saquito al rubio, provocando exclamaciones de asombro entre los presentes- y como muestra de eso… quiero entregarle estas semillas, las cuales llenarán de vida las tierras áridas de Andrómeda

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, pero el más sorprendido era el mismo Albiore, quien recibió el regalo con una mezcla de desconcierto y complacencia. ¿Las tierras inertes de la Isla Andrómeda llenas de vida?... era una ilusión demasiado bella y una broma muy cruel de parte de los dorados si aquello no fuera cierto.

Desde el otro extremo de la arena, una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de June y Shaina suspiró orgullosa del caballero de Piscis.

-Maestro Shion- habló Milo y ambos dorados se volvieron al mayor de los lemurianos y se hincaron en reverencia- ambos queremos solicitarle su permiso para ayudar en la reconstrucción de la Isla Andrómeda, antes de partir a nuestras respectivas misiones

Shion sonrió orgulloso y asintió -partirán mañana con sus compañeros de misión y trabajarán en la reconstrucción de los daños de la isla… tienen licencia de recurrir a sus poderes cuando sea necesario...

-Señor -llamó Shaina también y Afro se volvió a mirarla de reojo, ya que estaba postrada cerca suyo- yo quiero ayudar también… debo pagar por mis acciones deshonrosas en los días oscuros…

Shion asintió y se puso de pie con dificultad -todo está dicho… Albiore de Cefeo

-Señor -el rubio se hincó delante del trono patriarcal, sin salir aún de su asombro.

-¿Estás satisfecho?

-Absolutamente señor, los caballeros dorados mostraron ser hombres de honor...

* * *

 **Habitaciones del Patriarca. Última audiencia de ese día**

Mu llegó temprano a los aposentos de su padre y mentor. Sabía que Shion le había asignado tareas a todos sus compañeros dorados, sin embargo no estaba emocionado como los demás, debido a su reciente desencuentro con su mejor amigo Shaka de Virgo.

Junto con su familia, Shaka era la persona más importante para él… pero con quien tenía mayores y más fuertes diferencias de criterio. Mu suspiró cansado y lleno de incertidumbre se dirigió hasta la habitación de Shion por un pasillo oculto que pocos conocían y cuya entrada estaba en la torre del reloj.

Al llegar a la habitación, posó las manos en la superficie de roble y tomó aire antes de empujar la puerta. Y como si se tratara de un capricho del destino, sentado junto a Shion, se encontraba Shaka de Virgo aguardando por él.

-Bienvenido seas hijo mío -saludó Shion desde su cama- te estábamos esperando…

Shaka saludó al lemuriano con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, comedido como siempre. Mu no pudo disimular una ligera molestia y Shion notó de inmediato el detalle -buenas tardes a los dos- agregó a secas el pelilila.

Notando la tensión entre Shaka y su hijo, Shion no quiso dar pie a más problemas, sin embargo, aquello lo dejaba con dudas respecto al cumplimiento de los objetivos planteados para esa misión en específico.

-Muchachos -dijo al fin, después de tomarse unos minutos para observar la tensa interacción entre los jóvenes- necesito que asuman una misión juntos -ninguna emoción de parte de los dos, Shion decidió proseguir- la razón por la cual los escogí a ambos para esto, es su capacidad de utilización del cosmo… y esta misión requiere que trabajen en equipo… que se complementen y unan sus energías -silencio absoluto, Shion se acomodó los lentes y los miró por encima- de acuerdo chicos… deben viajar a Irak…

-¿Irak?

-Exactamente Mu, Asterión trajo evidencia de un objeto muy poderoso que se encuentra en las ruinas del primer imperio babilonio

-Ese lugar debe estar muchos metros debajo de la arena señor -añadió Shaka- será muy difícil entrar allí…

-Además está lleno de presencias antiguas… muy peligrosas… por eso necesito las habilidades de ambos y aunque no les guste -ambos muchachos fruncieron el ceño- la única forma de que logren su objetivo es apoyándose entre ambos… ¿algún problema con eso? ¿Mu?

El pelilila negó levemente. Definitivamente el universo estaba conspirando contra él.

* * *

 **En algún lugar cerca de los Elíseos**

Acariciaba su bajo vientre para transmitirle algo de calor al diminuto ser que llevaba dentro. Aquello que en circunstancias normales sería maravilloso, para ella y su bebé, significaba una condena eterna.

-Tu padre es el mejor y más noble de los hombres mi pequeño... quisiera que algún día tuvieras la dicha de conocerlo -la voz se le fue quebrando conforme hablaba- pero es designio de los dioses que estés lejos de él hasta que tengas la fuerza para enfrentar el destino para el que fuiste engendrado…

Un golpecito leve dentro de ella, fue la respuesta afirmativa del pequeño ser que crecía en cuerpo y alma en su vientre y Dhorte no pudo evitar sonreír, mientras unas cuantas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-Serás grande mi amor… tanto como tu padre

* * *

 _Continuará_

 _*Por qué Reda y Spica de plata? Porque así lo entendí cuando vi la serie_

 _**Gracias señorita en sueco_

 _***Esto es de la Liga de la Justicia_

 _Perdón... perdón… perdón. De verdad no pude terminar antes, octubre siempre es un mes complicado para mi y me ha costado mucho hilar la historia porque los ratitos que tengo para escribir son pocos y cortos._

 _Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por sus bellos comentarios. Itatechi98, un abrazo de verdad muy grande (que te vaya super con los exámenes de bachillerato, todas las buenas vibras además). Quería dejar un capítulo en el que todos los chicos reconocieran a Shion como su "papá" adoptivo, por eso el homenaje. Kennardaillard, pues lo del video se me ocurrió porque me he topado con personas mayores que odian los dispositivos electrónicos y cuando aprenden a usarlos les encantan, pero el proceso es muy divertido. En cuanto a Shura, ese español candente (cof, cof… es que no puedo evitarlo) es uno de mis favoritos, lo amo. Y si, me parece que él como uno de los más "maduros", sea de los que más experiencia tiene para estar al mando. Lo he planteado desde "Los Asesinos de Arles", cuando horas antes de la batalla de las doce casas, se hace cargo de las tropas de la guardia. Además le luce ;)... ¿no crees? Además un abrazo por tu review, muchas gracias. KarliCM, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN y mil veces PERDÓN, por el atraso en este cap también, espero estabilizarme para poder sacar más tiempo para escribir._

 _A las demás, Princess, 203, Mariana Elias, Jabed, betterWithACupOfCoffee y Artemiss90, muchas gracias, la respuesta a sus bellos reviews estará en sus casilleros personales. Abrazo muy grande para todos, espero sigan la historia todavía._

 _Nos vemos en la siguiente, Shakary_


	5. Poniendo la casa en orden II

**Nota obligatoria:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya son obra de Masami Kurumada, yo nada más me dedico a escribir sobre ellos sin obtener nada a cambio más que mucha satisfacción personal y entretenimiento saludable

 **Trémula paz: aprendiendo a vivir en las doce casas**

 **Advertencias:** Lenguaje inapropiado

 **Poniendo la casa en orden. II Parte**

 **Habitaciones del Sanatorio**

Desde hacía tres horas, Aphrodite se encontraba recostado boca arriba mirando hacia el artesonado que decoraba el cielo raso, eso, mientras meditaba acerca de su próxima misión con Shura y sobre todo, en los días que pasaría en Isla Andrómeda tan cerca de…

-Al fin encontré las botellas que siempre se han usado para esto -Eneas, dejó entrever su espigada silueta al ingresar por la puerta de la habitación apenas iluminada. En cuanto entró, frunció el ceño y encendió la luz- disculpa la tardanza, pero quería asegurarme de que tu sistema resistiría… los caballeros y aspirantes a tu signo, suelen padecer de algunos trastornos sanguíneos…

-Soy hemofílico…

-Eso es cierto -afirmó el hombre- pero gracias a la diosa... con una altísima capacidad de regeneración que no ha permitido que te vayas en una hemorragia...

El mayor colocó los frascos de vidrio en la mesita al lado de la cama de Afro y sacó de una gaveta, una pequeña bomba y unos tubos necesarios para la transfusión -de acuerdo… relájate para encontrarte la vena…

Para Eneas y todos los Soiledis anteriores a él, ser sanador en el Santuario de Atena, era un orgullo que se heredaba con ese apellido. Su padre le había enseñado el oficio desde pequeño y conocía todos y cada uno de los cuidados que debía aplicar a cada Caballero Dorado; aquellos semidioses que elevaban su cosmoenergía de forma tal, que sus cuerpos dejaban de funcionar como los de un hombre común.

-Odio las agujas y a los hospitales también -Eneas sonrió con melancolía, mientras se colocaba unos guantes para protegerse de los efectos de la sangre ajena. El viejo sanador se había encargado de Afro cuando fue vapuleado siendo un niño y sabía que aquel comentario tenía que ver con su larga estancia allí, en aquel entonces.

-Lo sé… pero es necesaria tu sangre para abastecernos de preparados otra vez...

Y es que cada frasco de sangre de Aphrodite, se guardaba con especial recelo por Eneas. Dos botellas para preparar antídotos y antibiótico natural, ya que no había bicho que se resistiera a los efectos de tanto veneno junto y una tercera botella, tenía como destino el columbario del Templo Principal, a la espera del ritual final con el que se ordenaba a un nuevo Caballero de Piscis.

-¿Bebiste el día de hoy?

-Nop

-¿Cigarro?

-Mmmm… ayer

-No te creo…

-Es malo…

-Como si no te conociera -ambos hombres rieron con picardía y continuaron cada cual en lo suyo.

-Señor Eneas -Afro frunció el ceño al sentir el pinchazo en su brazo derecho- ¿quisiera… puedo hacerle una consulta?

-Dime -contestó el hombre ajustando la botella en el soporte, para que las gotas de sangre comenzaran a caer.

-Si… si de casualidad pudiera tener un hijo…

-Eres estéril -dijo el hombre con sutileza digna de un latigazo.

-Nunca me ha hecho un conteo -contestó Afro frunciendo el ceño.

-Tienes razón, pero _aquella situación,_ te dejó grandes secuelas -Eneas se aclaró la garganta- de acuerdo… si tu esperma estuviera limpio de todo veneno y preñaras a una mujer, ruega a Atena que tengan una niña -Afro enarcó una ceja- recuerda que la hemofilia es una enfermedad ligada al sexo de la criatura y sólo los varones la padecen…

-No puedo garantizarme una niña…

-Exactamente...

Afro bajó la mirada y suspiró desilusionado. Eneas captó el gesto del muchacho y le revolvió el cabello celeste en un gesto cariñoso -mira Krist… la ciencia puede decir muchas cosas… pero solo las estrellas conocen qué te depara el destino, no pierdas la esperanza…

-¿De verdad lo cree?

-Tengo qué… dedico mi vida a la Orden de Atena y he visto milagro tras milagro pasar frente a mis ojos… normalmente no haces esas preguntas… ¿es que piensas en alguien especial?

-Sí -Afro desvió la mirada un tanto avergonzado- aunque ella es… difícil y no sé qué hacer para conquistarla...

-En esos temas no soy buen consejero… me enamoré para siempre de una única mujer -Afro sonrió al percibir la devoción que aún guardaba Eneas por la difunta Rosaura. La española con la que se casó a los dieciséis años y enviudó sin hijos a los veinticinco- alguno de tus hermanos de orden te puede ayudar… alguien experimentado- Afro estuvo a punto de abrir la boca -y sensato… ni se te ocurra Milo… ¿de acuerdo?- el chico se quedó con el nombre del caballero de Escorpión en la punta de la lengua y asintió en silencio. Sin embargo, Afro tenía a alguien más en mente y una risita apareció en sus labios.

* * *

 **Casa de Aries**

Kanon volvía de su guardia vespertina y al arribar a Aries, decidió hacerle una pequeña visita a su guardián -¿¡enano!? -cruzó el templo, mientras prendía con su cosmo las antorchas que debían iluminar la nave central- ¿estás aquí?... es extraño que Mu no haya encendido las teas- se dijo a sí mismo.

De pronto sintió que algo no andaba bien. Al percatarse de la inestabilidad del cosmo ajeno, decidió entrar con precaución. Con andar pausado, Kanon se encaminó hasta los aposentos privados y se detuvo frente a la puerta de una habitación, allí donde sintió la presencia de Mu. El sonido de una canción repitiéndose una y otra vez, le confirmó que efectivamente el pelilila se encontraba dentro, así que giró la perilla de la puerta despacito para no matarlo de un susto.

 _This is the end, beautiful friend_

 _This is the end, my only friend, the end_

 _Of our elaborate plans, the end_

 _Of everything that stands, the end_

 _No safety or surprise, the end_

 _I'll never look into your eyes, again_

 _Can you picture what will be, so limitless and free_

 _Desperately in need, of some, stranger's hand_

 _In a, desperate land_

-¿El fin del mundo?* -Kanon entró a la habitación y gracias a los breves rayos de la creciente, reconoció la silueta de Mu tirado en la cama. Estaba boca abajo, el cabello lila desparramado alrededor de él y la respiración lenta, cualquiera hubiera dicho que dormía profundamente.

-Mu… ¿estás dormido?

-...

Kanon suspiró, sintiéndose ignorado. El tornamesa se encontraba en un mueble cercano a la cama y una canción de _The Doors_ , se repetía constantemente. Si mal no recordaba, Mu le comentó días atrás, que aún no lograba conectar el aparato a la electricidad, por lo que intuyó que usaba su telequinesis para hacer sonar la música, así que no estaba dormido.

-Deja de tocar esa pieza…

Como única respuesta, la música dejó de sonar. Kanon suspiró; había confirmado que su hermano estaba despierto e ignorándolo con alevosía. Así que tomó un puñado de discos que estaba a un lado de la cama y los revisó para hacer tiempo, mientras el más joven se decidía a hablar. _Porcupine Tree, Radiohead y Jefferson Airplane,_ eran algunos de los títulos que Mu tenía a su lado, todos firmados con las iniciales AB, las cuales el gemelo, asoció de inmediato con Amadeo Bollingbroke**.

-¿Qué es esto Mu? ¿un réquiem para suicidarse -Mu solamente gruñó- ¿es que Afro no colecciona otro tipo de música?

-...

Kanon dejó escapar una risita -y tú, ¿desde cuándo eres fanático del rock progresivo?- agregó al percatarse de que Mu tarareaba de forma apenas audible la letra de la canción.

-Me gusta -murmuró al fin el lemuriano con voz opaca, ya que tenía la cara hundida en la almohada. Con los ojos a media asta, levantó la cabeza solo un momento- después de ciento treinta y tres veces… se te pega la letra -terminó la frase y volvió a la misma posición.

-Ya veo… pasó algo grave ¿verdad?

-No

-Si claro… por supuesto, obviamente te creo -dijo Kanon con ironía y se sentó en el borde de la cama para peinar cariñosamente los cabellos lilas- ¿tienes guardia nocturna? -el pelilila negó- yo tampoco y eso es bueno -Mu abrió un ojo y miró a Kanon- así tendremos tiempo suficiente para hablar largo y tendido acerca de lo que te pasa...

* * *

 **Aposentos del Patriarca**

-Si no entendí mal señor, debemos viajar al norte de Hokkaido, en busca de los sellos que mantenía escondidos Hakurei en Japón...

-Eso mismo… irán a velocidad luz y se hospedarán en la cabaña que les señalé en este mapa -Shion extendió el pliego de pergamino en el que había dibujado algunos grafos y señaló un punto en específico- una vez tengan los sellos con ustedes, se van a dirigir a la Mansión Kiddo, porque en cuanto la señorita supo que irían a Japón, insistió en hospedarlos en su casa…

-¿Una temporada de vacaciones?

-Algo así, ella tiene un afecto especial por ustedes dos -explicó Shion, enrollando el pergamino para entregárselo a los hermanos- especialmente por ti Aioros… ¿alguna duda?

-Disculpe la pregunta señor -Aioros tomó aire- ¿por qué nosotros y no alguien más? -Shion miró al menor y levantó los puntitos de la frente- no me malinterprete -Aioros se escudó con las manos, ya que aquella intervención podía malinterpretarse como una insolencia, sin embargo Shion conocía que las intenciones de aquel muchacho eran genuinas, como todo en él- no es que no quiera hacerlo… pero me parece que Mu está más capacitado para encontrar cualquier cosa creada con alquimia lemuriana...

-Necesito a Mu con Shaka en otra parte -Aioros asintió convencido, estaba seguro de que Shion tendría sus razones- y espero el apoyo de los dos en esto, los sellos deben estar aquí en la mayor brevedad posible…

-Sí señor -contestó Aioria mirando a Shion con persistencia.

-¿Sucede algo Aioria? -preguntó el Patriarca, quien continuaba escribiendo afanosamente, pero que se había percatado de la forma en la que el menor lo miraba.

-Es que -Aioria carraspeó nervioso- es su… su

Shion levantó la mirada por encima del marco de los anteojos -¿mi qué?

-Su… su cabello señor

-Ah… ¿esto? -dijo peinando uno de sus mechones blancos con los dedos- un recuerdo de la Clépsida Dorada, me temo que esa reliquia puede alterar el tiempo y me ha envejecido unos años, Camus se está encargando de estudiar sus orígenes...

-Oh -nada más exclamó Aioria, sacándole una sonrisa al peliverde.

-Bueno… ahora que están claros, pueden retirarse… ah y Aioria… quería decirte otra cosa

El menor se volvió de inmediato para prestar toda su atención -se… señor…

-¿Cuándo me vas a pedir permiso para cortejar a Marín de Águila? -preguntó el mayor de los lemurianos y al no recibir respuesta inmediata del otro, le dirigió una mirada inquisidora -te escucho…

Aioria abrió los ojos como platos y se quedó paralizado a medio camino. Mientras tanto,Aioros lo esperaba en la puerta con una risita bailándole en los labios -la… yo… Marín… pues…

-Después de que vuelvan de sus misiones, celebraremos el primer Consejo Dorado, pondré tu petición para cortejarla en la agenda -continuó Shion muy serio, pero Aioros quien le conocía mejor, pudo advertir un brillito divertido iluminando las pupilas de rubí- estoy seguro de que para entonces, otros harán lo mismo ¿verdad Aioros? -dijo el lemuriano tranquilmente, sorprendiendo al mayor de los hermanos- así que no estarás solo...

-De… de acuerdo señor

Los dos jóvenes se despidieron con una reverencia y le dieron las buenas noches a su Patriarca para retirarse definitivamente por ese día. Sin embargo, cuando estaban a punto de salir de la habitación, la voz del lemuriano los detuvo -Aioros…

-Señor -atendió el mayor de inmediato.

-Quédate un momento -el mayor obedeció y se despidió momentáneamente de su hermano.

-¿Llegarás a cenar? -susurró Aioria, tomando al mayor del brazo.

-Si amigo -Aioros le dio una palmadita en el hombro- tú ve alistando la mesa… llego en un momento

El león asintió y continuó su camino. Dentro del estudio, Aioros se dio vuelta y caminó hacia el Patriarca -¿en qué puedo servirle señor?

A Shion se le apagó la sonrisa y Aioros lo notó de inmediato -maestro Shion…

-En manos de ustedes está el futuro -Shion tomó a Aioros de una mano y lo miró a los ojos sorprendiéndolo- la solución para que la humanidad sobreviva a la guerra del Caos, no es cambiar el pasado… cuando llegue el momento… recuérdalo

-Pe… pero maestro Shion… no entiendo nada

-Debes procurar que todos estén unidos… y no lamentes cómo se han dado las cosas… porque así tenía que ser -los ojos de Shion se inundaron de lágrimas- solo eso quería decirte... ve en paz, hijo…

Shion se dio vuelta y caminó lentamente hacia la penumbra de su estudio y Aioros sintió un nudo en el pecho… la sensación de una despedida.

* * *

 **Aposentos privados del décimo templo**

-¿Se puede? -preguntó asomando la nariz por la puerta.

-Claro tío, solo estoy ordenando… ¿en qué andas tan tarde?

-Eneas me estaba desangrando otra vez -Aphrodite entró tímidamente a la habitación de Shura de Capricornio. Parecía un chiquillo, con una risita traviesa, mientras cerraba la puerta como si quisiera no ser escuchado. Con su particular forma de ser, era raro que el sueco buscará a los demás hasta sus alcobas -disculpa que interrumpa, pero necesito hablarte

Shura miró a su compañero y sonrió, ya que a pesar de la palidez por el desangramiento, se le notaba mejor semblante que el de días atrás -oye… se te ve muy bien

-Me siento bien… y bien es genial -Afro se encogió de hombros y luego miró a ambos lados, para asegurarse privacidad- venía a pedirte un consejo -susurró como quien no quiere que se divulgue la cosa.

-Oh -Shura lo miró preocupado, Afro no era de hablar con nadie más que con Angello acerca de sus inquietudes y con él, normalmente intercambiaban buena charla, cerveza y cigarrillos, pero solamente eso.

Por su parte, el sueco dio una rápida ojeada a la habitación. Era bonita, contaba apenas con lo indispensable; una cama doble, dos veladoras y un gran armario, todo en madera de ébano, la que contrastaba con el blanco de las paredes y el rojo del edredón, hermanándose en una bella armonía. Pero su vista se detuvo en las tres guitarras acústicas que descansaban soberbias en sus respectivos pies, como si vigilaran desde aquel rincón las acciones de su dueño.

-Las tres son flamencas -aclaró Shura al adivinar la causa del repentino ensimismamiento de su compañero- mi favorita es la de en medio…

-Muy hermosas -susurró el sueco y al notar su propia lejanía mental se aclaró la garganta avergonzado- me encantaría escucharte tocar algún día… pero sobrio

Shura rió con fuerza -vale, vale… me dicen que tienes buena voz… podrías acompañarme

-Me encantaría -encima de la cama había un par de maletas con ropa pulcramente doblada y planchada- ¿eso es para el viaje? -preguntó preocupado, al notar que las pendas que guardaba el español, eran más para una salida a la ciudad, que para una travesía en la selva.

-Si… ¿por qué lo dices?

-Solo... preguntaba -dijo Afro disimulando- pero por si acaso… deberías empacar una capa para la lluvia y botas de hiking… eso al menos

-Oye tío… entrené en los Pirineos... no es que no sepa lo que es estar en medio de la madre natura -Shura rió con gana- son solo un par de días en el bosque… ¿qué tan terrible puede ser?... ¿con repelente será suficiente?

Afro se cruzó de brazos buscando la forma de que Shura entendiera que la misión que enfrentarían no era trivial, eso sin mencionar que el terreno era difícil y atestado de bichos de todo tipo -las riberas del Amazonas, pertenecen a un ecosistema de bosque húmedo muy distinto a los Pirineos… solo quiero que no te confíes...

-Solo me preocupa una cosa ¿hay arañas?

Afro meditó un momento la respuesta -mmm... bueno- dijo rascándose la nuca, fingiendo ignorancia -puede ser- dijo y al ver el terror en la cara de Shura, pensó en empacar un antídoto y por si acaso, un calmante.

Shura se aclaró la garganta y miró hacia afuera, luego se masajeó la barbilla y se esforzó por tranquilizarse para hablar con su compañero- mejor hablemos de tu asunto ¿vale?... ahora dime… ¿en qué puedo servirte?

Aphrodite caminó, mientras recorría con la mano el respaldar de la cama -yo…

-¿Tú...?

-Necesito un cigarro -susurró el peliceleste cada vez más nervioso. Shura enarcó una ceja y sonrió, se le hacía muy gracioso el comportamiento del sueco.

-No cambies de tema

Afro suspiró, ya no había marcha atrás, así que decidió ser directo -de acuerdo… necesito conquistar a una mujer en cuatro días… ¿cómo lo hago?

* * *

 **Escalinata en medio del Templo Principal y Piscis**

-Ya sé… un baile privado…

-No

-¿Una cena y un baile privado?

-No

-¿La proyección de una película de las que te gustan y un baile privado?

-No y no -Camus se tomó el tabique de la nariz y respiró profundamente a la espera de que algún poder divino le devolviera la paciencia que había perdido- Milo… no sabes cuánto agradezco este… _noble_ gesto tuyo de utilizar mi cumpleaños como pretexto para contratar una bailarina exótica, pero quiero que recuerdes que tengo novia y mis días de casanova se acabaron…

Milo abrió los ojos como platos sin creer lo que escuchaba. Si bien es cierto, el historial de conquistas que ostentaba Camus no se comparaba con el de él o el de Aioria, era bastante respetable y hasta hacía poco, la palabra compromiso no existía en su vocabulario. En ese momento, estaba de pie frente a un hombre que desconocía. Un hombre que abogaba en favor de la fidelidad y el amor, un hombre que dedicaría con gusto su vida a la crianza de una camada de niñitos… ¡por la Diosa!... ese… ese no era su amigo.

-Pero Camus… -intentó suplicar.

-Milo… en serio -Camus se giró sobre sus pies y encaró a su amigo- no quiero una chica porque ya tengo una… espero les quede claro… a los dos -Camus miró por encima del hombro de Milo a Aioria, quien venía bajando la escalinata y al verse incluido en la conversación ajena, se llevó ambas manos al pecho señalándose a sí mismo- y bien… ya que se quedaron sin habla los dos, me retiro a descansar… _bonne nuit mes amis_

El francés le dio una palmadita a Milo en el hombro y comenzó a bajar la escalinata rumbo a su templo.

-¿Discusiones de pareja?

-Buenas noches gato -dijo Milo con desgano y frustrado, se dejó caer en uno de los escalones- es inútil… Camus se ha transformado en un maldito mojigato… si escucharas los discursos que me ha dado acerca de enamorarse y esas tonterías… bah -hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano- espero que pronto deje de babear por esa asgardiana para tenerlo de vuelta a las andadas…

-Creo que estás celoso bichito -Aioria no pudo evitar una risita- no te preocupes… él no dejará de quererte… sin embargo -Milo bufó enojado y el león se aclaró la garganta tomando valor para decirle al otro lo que pensaba- sobre eso… creo que… creo que el cubo tiene razón...

-¿Es broma verdad? -Milo se cruzó de brazos enojado- ¡claro! -dijo golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano- ¡maldito traidor!... si tú estás enganchado como un tonto de esa amazona… ¡con razón la estúpida idea que tienes para la fiesta de Camus!

Aioria suspiró dramáticamente y sonrió -a todo hombre le llega el momento Milo y mi momento ha llegado- dijo poniendo la palma de su mano en el pecho y mirando hacia el cielo como si declamara- Milo… sé que tú encontrarás el amor pronto y serás más que feliz…

-Bah… patrañas -Milo se incorporó para comenzar a bajar la escalinata a zancadas, seguido de cerca por Aioria. Iba iracundo por la actitud de sus antiguos compañeros de juerga- ridículos… ¡los dos! -gritó cuando estaba enfrente de Acuario- ¡deberían escucharse!... maldita sea…

-Pero bicho -Aioria trataba de calmar a su amigo peliazul de forma infructuosa. Al escuchar el escándalo, Camus salió de los aposentos privados de su templo y miró la pelea de sus amigos con total indiferencia.

-Cállate Milo -siguió hablando Aioria- que por tu culpa Shion nos va a mandar al carajo…

-¡Vete al diablo!... tú y tu cursilería… -gritó Milo saliendo del onceavo templo para dirigirse al suyo- ¡y tú también Camus!

Camus enarcó una ceja sin cambiar su expresión -¿y ahora qué hice?

-¡Muéranse los dos!

Camus y Aioria siguieron con la mirada a su compañero, mientras éste desaparecía de sus vistas escalinata abajo -adivino gato… le advertiste que nada de bailarinas…

Aioria suspiró afirmando, sin dejar de mirar a Milo.

* * *

 **Habitación principal, templo de Aries**

Al ver al menor de los Vangelis tan afectado, Kanon se tomó la libertad de llamar a su gemelo mayor vía cosmos. Y es que aunque sabía de la falta de capacidad de Saga en la resolución de conflictos sentimentales, le parecía una buena oportunidad para acercarse y compartir los tres, aún a costas de la angustia de Mu.

El golpe de la puerta al chocar con la pared contigua, cortó de un tajo la charla motivacional con la que Kanon intentaba hacer sentir mejor a Mu -¿dónde está? ¿qué le sucedió?... ¿aún respira?- en el marco de la puerta un peliazul histérico hacía su aparición como quien está a punto de rescatar a su dama de un edificio en llamas.

-Saga…

-Mu… hermanito, no te preocupes todo saldrá bien -dijo jadeando- Kanon… ya alerté a todos en el Sanatorio para que estén listos cuando lo traslademos…

-Saga…

-Vamos… tú lo llevas en brazos y yo iré adelante despejando la escalinata para que pases… los demás están pendientes, tenemos pasada libre por los templos…

-¿Pusiste en alerta a toda la Orden Dorada?

-A los que estaban en sus casas

-¡Saga basta!... Mu no está enfermo -al ver el semblante de Saga, Kanon se levantó para tomar a su gemelo de los hombros y tratar de calmarlo.

-Pero dijiste que estaba mal y que no había forma de levantarlo de la cama…

El menor comenzó a susurrar- no me refería a eso -Saga enarcó las cejas interrogándolo en silencio- es un problema… sentimental…tenemos que estar con él

-Oh -Saga se calmó y un poco ruborizado por el alboroto que había causado, se asomó por encima del hombro de Kanon para constatar que Mu seguía tirado boca abajo en la cama- debería ir a avisarle a Eneas que… que ya no hay emergencia…

-Eso estaría bien

-Y a los demás que no pasa nada

-De acuerdo...

-Vuelvo en cuanto pueda…

-Sé que todos en el Santuario te lo agradecerán grandote -dijo Kanon dándole una palmadita en el hombro a Saga, quien se retiró de inmediato a bajar todas las alertas que había encendido.

Kanon miró a Saga irse, luego se volvió hacia Mu, quien permanecía tirado en la cama y suspiró, definitivamente la sensatez no era hereditaria.

* * *

 **Balcón sur de la la casa de Capricornio**

-Déjame ver si entiendo -Shura le dio una calada a su cigarro y miró a su derecha con aire pensativo- ¿vas a aprovecharte de nuestra... o más bien de _tú_ encomienda en Isla Andrómeda para conquistar a Shaina de Ofiuco?

-Suena horrible si lo dices de esa forma… pero si… algo así

Shura sonrió de lado y se apoyó en el barandal del balcón que daba una hermosa vista al océano y el pueblito semi-iluminado de Rodorio -de acuerdo- se rascó detrás de la oreja y compuso una mueca como de quien analiza la situación -Isla Andrómeda... no es muy romántico… dicen que es un infierno en el día y una tundra en la noche...

-No me importa...

-¿Quieres ir lento o rápido? -Afro enarcó las cejas sin comprender- es decir… hasta dónde pretendes llegar?

-No… no te entiendo -insistió Afro, sentado frente a Shura.

-¿Piensas en algo que perdure o en una aventura rápida?

-Yo… creo que la quiero conmigo -murmuró el peliceleste de forma apenas perceptible.

Shura se peinó los cabellos hacia atrás y le dio otra calada al cigarro -vale… iremos despacio... ¿te apetece una cerveza?... necesito algo de beber

-De… de acuerdo

Después de tres rondas de cerveza, Shura había reunido el valor suficiente para hablarle largo y tendido a Afro, acerca del tema en cuestión.

-A lo que me refiero con eso de hasta dónde quieres llegar, es con respecto a… -Shura se aclaró la garganta- a… al sexo… tú entiendes

Los colores se les subieron a ambos hasta la raíz del cabello. Y no es porque no tuvieran la madurez para hablar de eso, era por el hecho de que quizá aquel tema en particular, se había vuelto tabú con Afro. Shura sabía que con Angello podría hablar largo y tendido del asunto, al igual que con Milo y Aioria o quizá hasta con los gemelos, sin embargo, sentía un terrible peso, cuando aquellos "más inocentes o menos experimentados", le buscaban para que les diera consejería al respecto. _¿Por qué a mi?_ , se preguntaba cada vez que Mu, Aioros o Afro le hacían _ese_ tipo de consultas.

Afro se aclaró la garganta -yo, pues… la verdad no sé cómo… podría…

-Vale -dijo el español frotándose el ceño- empecemos pues desde el principio… pon atención

Una hora necesitó Shura para revelarle a Aphrodite todos sus conocimientos acerca del sexo. El recorrido incluyó posiciones y mitos, pasando por juguetes para adultos y fetichismo. Mientras tanto, el joven peliceleste escuchaba las explicaciones atentamente y de vez en cuando abría los ojos de forma desmesurada o la quijada parecía caerse por voluntad propia.

-¿Y bien?... ¿Te ha bastado con eso? -preguntó Shura más tranquilo, como quien se quita un gran peso de encima.

-...

-Necesitas asimilarlo ¿eh?

-Pues… -Afro se levantó con dificultad de la silla y caminó ido hacia afuera- tengo que… que descansar

-Vale -el español restó importancia a la cosa con un gesto de su mano- mañana salimos temprano…

-Sí -Afro dejó escapar una risilla nerviosa- así es…

-Nos vemos al alba…

-Nos… nos vemos entonces -dijo en un hilillo de voz y en cuanto Shura no lo vio más, corrió como bólido hacia su templo.

Durante un rato, el español se apoyó en el barandal mirando hacia el mar, cuya superficie reflejaba a la bella creciente -¿qué haces allí escondido?- Shura le dio una calada profunda al cigarro- ¿nadie te dijo que no es educado escuchar conversaciones ajenas?

-Todo el tiempo -el visitante soltó una estruendosa carcajada- pero ya en serio… viejo… ¿cómo se te ocurre soltarle toda esa información así?

Aquella voz provenía de una silueta que se escondía detrás de un pilar, cerca de donde hacía apenas unos segundos conversaban Piscis y Capricornio. El corpulento hombre caminó con desfachatez hasta donde estaba Shura y tomó una cerveza de la hielera.

-¿Y tú dime Angello?... ¿qué querías que le dijera?... ya no es un crío para ocultarle esas cosas…

-Acordamos que serías más sutil… estoy seguro de que ni siquiera sabe masturbarse...

-Fue la cerveza… me soltó la lengua -rió el español y le dio un trago largo a su botella.

- _Di acordo_ -Angello se acercó a Shura lo suficiente y levantó su botella- entonces brindemos... ¡porque nuestro plan funcione!

-¡Y que el pez pierda al fin su virginidad!… _¡salut!_ -dijo el catalán, chocando la botella con su amigo italiano.

- _¡Saluti!_

* * *

 **Aposentos privados del Primer Templo**

-¿Te gusta?

-Delicioso, tal como cuando éramos niños- Mu bebió un sorbo del chocolate caliente que había preparado Kanon. Después de lograr que se levantara, se dirigieron a la cocina para preparar de comer y beber -podría vivir de esto todo el invierno…

Kanon lo miró de soslayo, mientras terminaba de sacar el pan del horno -no nos conviene que bebas mucho… eres extremadamente sensible al alcohol y al azúcar…

-¿Alcohol?

-Brandy -agregó Saga, mientras colocaba tajadas de queso y jamón sobre la mesa- la receta especial de Kanon… lo más efectivo que he tomado contra el frío…

Mu sonrió con aquel brillo de amor por las golosinas en sus ojos y bebió otro sorbito, disfrutándolo enormemente -con razón me dormía toda la noche cuando lo tomaba…

-Te dormías horas después de deambular haciendo desastre -rió Kanon- luego no recordabas nada -Kanon sirvió el pan recién hecho en trozos y el aroma avivó los sentidos de Mu y Saga, quienes no dudaron en comenzar a merendar aprovechando que aún se mantenía caliente- oigan no se coman todo… yo también quiero

Después de forcejear una ración de pan con Saga, Kanon se sentó al fin y ya cada uno con sus respectivas tazas en mano, se dispusieron a encarar sentimentalmente a su hermano menor.

-Ahora sí… ¿qué fue lo que pasó? -cuestionó Kanon.

Mu bajó la taza de sus labios y la colocó en la mesa. Suspiró y midió bien sus palabras antes de comenzar a hablar -tuve una pelea con Shaka…

Saga frunció el ceño inmediatamente -¿qué te hizo?

-¡Saga!

-No es necesario exaltarse -calmó Kanon- mira Mu… Saga y yo reñimos todo el tiempo, pero después de un rato volvemos a ser amigos -Mu levantó sus puntitos sin ocultar que no creía una palabra de lo que Kanon le decía.

-Es en serio Kanon...

-Bueno, bueno… sé que a veces las cosas se salen de control, pero es normal entre los buenos amigos… lo importante es perdonarse después… ¿verdad Saga? -rió Kanon dándole una palmada en la espalda al mayor, quien gruñó sin despegar sus labios de la taza de chocolate.

-No me gusta reñir con Shaka -Mu suspiró con pesar- es mi mejor amigo desde que éramos niños… estuvimos años separados, pero al fin nos encontramos y renovamos nuestra amistad -Saga continuaba comiendo, pero con el ceño fruncido- hemos pasado mucho juntos… al igual que todos aquí, congeniamos entre nosotros, como Milo y Camus o Afro y DM...

-Aioria y Milo -murmuró Kanon.

-O Shura y Aioros en su momento -dijo Mu ensimismado- es muy triste perder un amigo especial…

-Claro que te entiendo -Kanon se volvió a su gemelo y lo miró haciéndole una seña de que dijera algo, pero algo sensato- ¿verdad Saga?

-Siéntete libre de relacionarte con Shaka como quieras -dijo Saga al fin, sorprendiendo a sus hermanos- solo te advierto algo Mu -Saga levantó la mirada y la fijó en la del lemuriano- si Shaka te hace daño… se las va a ver conmigo y la compasión es una cualidad que pierdo cuando se trata de ustedes… ¿te quedó claro?

Mu asintió en silencio, Saga no pudo haber sido más directo.

* * *

 **Templo de Virgo**

Si bien es cierto, en el templo de Aries un joven lemuriano trataba de explicarle a sus hermanos mayores la causa de su alterado estado de ánimo, en la sexta casa, un rubio intentaba concentrarse para meditar.

" _Om... asatoma satgamaya_ _Tamasoma jyotirgamaya_ _Mrityorma amritamgamaya"_

… _dos cosas… una… nadie se va de Aries y dos no quiero que te entrometas en la forma en que educo a Kiki_

Shaka frunció el ceño de forma automática. De inmediato trató de concentrarse para recitar el mandala que llevaba intentando recordar hacía rato.

" _Om... asatoma satgamaya_ _Tamasoma jyotirgamaya_ _Mrityorma amritamgamaya"_

 _-Creo que entiendo lo que sucede contigo… no diré más, cuando Biralo se coma a alguien y Kiki provoque una hecatombe junto con esa cabra, me darás la razón…_

 _-Eso no pasará…_

 _-Bien… haz lo que creas correcto, pero no cuentes conmigo a partir de ahora…_

Shaka suspiró resignado, llevaba horas intentando concentrarse, pero las duras palabras que intercambiara con Mu días atrás, resonaban en su cabeza como un karma.

Consciente de que era inútil seguir perdiendo el tiempo con eso, decidió abrigarse para salir a caminar un poco y despejar su mente. Normalmente y a pesar de que nunca se había caracterizado por socializar con sus compañeros, no rehuía sus encuentros y era cortés con ellos, sin embargo esa noche evitó el contacto, atravesando los seis primeros templos a través de los túneles secretos que solo ellos conocían.

* * *

Caminó y caminó, por los senderos que atravesaban las arboledas al pie de la colina que albergaba las doce casas y llegó finalmente a la playa. Una vez allí y a pesar del frío, se quitó las sandalias para sentir la textura de la arena en sus pies. Con andar pausado, comenzó su recorrido, disfrutando del sonido de las olas al romper, el aroma a salitre en sus fosas nasales y la luminosa luna casi en llena.

Un rato después y a corta distancia, su obtusa visión distinguió la silueta de una persona que miraba fijamente hacia el mar.

-Aldebarán de Tauro -dijo al reconocer la enorme humanidad de aquel hombre, quien se volvió para devolverle una mirada cargada de melancolía.

-Buenas noches Shaka -el gigante se volvió de nuevo hacia el mar- ¿acaso huyes de algo?... o ¿de alguien?... porque a pesar de lo inexpresivo que puedas llegar a ser… te ves abatido viejo…

Shaka no le contestó nada al toro dorado, quien interpretó aquel largo silencio como un si. Luego se acuclilló y con una rama comenzó a dibujar mandalas en la arena -sentir el dolor de la humanidad abriéndose paso en tu pecho… es una carga tremenda- el indio se expresó con su característico tono pausado, pero su porte mostraba el dolor de sus palabras- sin embargo… siempre he tenido un bastión del cual obtengo la fuerza que necesito para soportarla…

-Mu…

Shaka asintió -debo reconocer que gracias a mi imprudencia, perdí la parte más importante de mi vida… la única persona que me ha acompañado en espíritu y materia desde que tengo memoria…

-Talvez debas aprender a respetar su forma de pensar… aunque no la compartas -Aldebarán conocía la historia, porque días atrás, Kiki estuvo a su cargo durante la tarde y entre lloriqueos, el pequeño le confesó que su maestro había peleado con Shaka por culpa de una travesura suya.

El indio se sorprendió de la aguda intuición de su compañero y desvió la mirada hacia el mar. Un largo silencio, siguió a aquella afirmación y después de un rato, Shaka sonrió con melancolía -creo que tienes razón- levantó su vista, tratando de enfocar la figura de su compañero -suelo creer que la única verdad es la mía… y no tengo tacto para decir las cosas...

-En mi tierra, eso se llama _orgulho_ … y en ti amigo mío, es un mal patológico

-Agradezco tu sinceridad -Shaka dejó escapar una risita aceptando aquellas palabras- quisiera comprender lo que es la humildad…

-Mu es sabio y poderoso… sin embargo, habla cuando debe hablar y calla cuando debe callar. Si comprendes a Mu, comprenderás la virtud de la humildad

Shaka meditó unos minutos más en silencio. Aldaberán le dijo poco, pero habló con la verdad. Cada uno siguió en lo suyo un rato, Shaka con sus mandalas y Alde con los brazos cruzados, mirando al mar.

-Y tú Aldebarán… ¿vienes seguido por aquí?

-Todos los días -Shaka enarcó una ceja interrogante y Alde sonrió de lado- vengo a la espera de que la marea me devuelva a quien amo…

Shaka sonrió con tristeza y la brisa marina sopló despeinándoles- algún día ambos tendremos lo que anhelamos Shaka… lo siento aquí, en mi coracao -dijo el moreno tocando su pecho con vehemencia.

Shaka levantó la mirada admirando la determinación en las palabras de su compañero de armas y eso le dio esperanza -que así sea Aldebarán de Tauro…

-Así será… Shaka de Virgo

* * *

 **Puerto de salida hacia Eritrea**

Al día siguiente, los caballeros dorados iniciaron la partida hacia sus respectivas misiones. Shion ideó que salieran en horas y medios distintos para no despertar sospechas. Todos estaban advertidos acerca de la confidencialidad de sus tareas y los lugares hacia donde viajarían.

Angello de Cáncer, se levantó poco antes del amanecer para despedirse de sus dos compinches antes de que partieran hacia Andrómeda. La comitiva era numerosa, ya que cuando Aphrodite y Milo se comprometieron con la reconstrucción de la isla, arrastraron consigo a Shura y Camus, quienes serían sus respectivos compañeros de misión. Cabe recalcar que en un gesto de expiación, la amazona de Ofiuco se ofreció también para la encomienda y que además de Albiore, viajaban tres de sus discípulos.

- _¡Caprino!... ¡Pesce! -_ gritó, mientras los alcanzaba en el barco- uff… pensé que no los alcanzaría…

-Hey cangrejo -Shura apresó la derecha del italiano y lo acercó para darle una fuerte palmada en la espalda- que bueno que te hayas acercado tío… estamos a punto de zarpar… ¿has visto al cubo y al bicho?

-Ni idea… estoy medio dormido… Geist tuvo antojo de manzanas y no me quedó de otra que ir al campo a conseguir algunas -Afro y Shura lo miraron con diversión- búrlense lo que quieran… cuando les toque pasar por eso, me regodearé con su sufrimiento...

-Qué dramático eres brör -rió Afro- ¿es cierto que te quedas en tierra?

-Lamentablemente sí -suspiró Angello- Shion me asignó una patética tarea mientras nace el cangrejito -gruñó el italiano con un poco de fastidio- los insectos plateados necesitan un refuerzo en sus técnicas… son un caso en las prácticas, unos más que otros

-Supongo que impondrás mano dura… imagino el nuevo régimen de Death Mask -agregó Aphrodite mirando de reojo a Ptólemy y Dante, quienes en medio de charla y risotadas, ayudaban a cargar unas cajas con provisiones y en cuanto vieron a Angello, callaron de golpe y estuvieron a punto de dejar caer lo que traían- felicidades… al parecer te temen… eso es bueno

-Ni tanto… parece que no están de acuerdo con que yo me haga cargo -susurró con incomodidad el italiano- dicen que soy un psicópata… aunque -dijo como recordando algo sumamente importante y se rascó la barbilla- seguramente por eso, Shion me pidió que los tratara con cortesía para mejorar su concepto… ya sabes lo que dicen por ahí

-Cría fama y échate a dormir -murmuró Shura.

-Exacto -al ver a los plateados paralizados mirándolo, Angello frunció el ceño y se dirigió a ellos- ¡hey ustedes dos… inútiles… ¿qué tanto ven?!... metan esa carga, que el barco no los va a esperar por siempre...

A los gritos de Angello, los de plata se respingaron y con torpeza volvieron al trabajo sin replicar -eres un maldito desgraciado cangrejo… así no lograrás acercarte a ellos- dijo Shura dándole una palmada en la espalda a Angello que los hizo reír a los tres. De un momento a otro, Shura y Afro comenzaron a mermar sus risas y Angello se cruzó de brazos, mientras disimulaba lo hilarante que le resultaba la situación. A pocos metros de los dorados, dos amazonas abordaban el barco en medio de lo que parecía una entretenida conversación.

-June… ¿June iba a venir? -tartamudeó Shura sin poder disimular lo feliz que se sentía.

-Esto se va a poner bueno -susurró Angello, recostándose en la barandilla, mientras encendía un cigarro para disfrutar lo que parecía un prometedor espectáculo.

Al percatarse de la presencia de los dorados, June dejó escapar una risita nerviosa -Shaina -susurró sin poder ocultar su emoción -allá está tu jardinero- dijo señalando disimuladamente hacia ellos.

-Cállate… que no te oigan -dijo la peliverde, acomodando un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja- y tú no te hagas la inocente… que allí está ese sensual español que tanto te gusta...

-Oh por la diosa… Shaina ¿qué hacemos?

-Pues tratar de actuar lo más natural posible… no sabes cuánto agradezco mi máscara -Shaina tomó aire y caminó junto a June, directo a donde estaban apostados los tres hombres- buen día caballeros dorados… Shaina de Ofiuco y June de Camaleón reportándose... de nuestra parte todo está listo para partir...

-Buen día amazonas -contestaron Shura y Afro, ambos tratando de no perder la compostura.

- _Boungiorno strega… ragazza_ -contestó Angello componiendo una gran sonrisa de burla y tanto Shaina como June asintieron, luego se miraron entre ellas antes de retirarse.

-¿Están bien las dos? -preguntó Shura, a la espera de que June iniciara una conversación con él.

-Estamos bien señor Shura -murmuró tímidamente la rubia, logrando una sonrisa en el español y un leve sonrojo en ella- mejor de lo que podría esperar -explicó y Shaina le soltó un codazo disimulado.

-Gracias por preguntar, June tenemos que irnos -el barco se movió un poco y Shaina tuvo que sostenerse del brazo de su compañera para que el mareo no la tumbara al suelo. Se enfermaba al viajar por mar y era por eso que se había hecho a la idea de que se la pasaría devolviendo el estómago durante todo el viaje hasta Eritrea, allí donde tomarían una segunda embarcación más pequeña y seguramente más inestable que esa.

-Mejor vamos y te recuestas -sugirió June y ambas amazonas se despidieron para dirigirse a sus camarotes.

- _Buon viaggio… strega_ -Shaina se volvió a Angello y agradeció la máscara que ocultaba su gesto, el cual le valdría un generoso castigo por irrespeto a un superior, aunque ese superior fuera el irreverente Caballero de Cáncer.

 _-No te burles Angello -_ regañó Shura en español- _deberías ser más considerado..._

Angello se carcajeó con burla sin importarle que Shura se lo tomara a pecho - _no me digas que vas a jugar ahora al caballero galante…_

 _-Siempre he sido galante…_

 _-Siempre has sido un descarado Shura de Capricornio, solamente que a diferencia mía, les endulzabas el oído para llevártelas a la cama_ -Shura compuso una mueca de indignación como para una enciclopedia- _pero a fin de cuentas… el resultado siempre era el mismo… ¿o no?_

 _-Cállate jaiba… ruega a Atena que June no entienda lo que dices… o te rebano las bolas..._

 _-No te asustes cabrita, sin embargo me sorprende tu mala memoria_ -rió Angello- _creo que tendré que invitar a la rubia a tomarnos un café… sería muy interesante hablar de ti con ella..._

 _-Más te vale que cierres el pico_ -Shura golpeó a Angello en el brazo y el italiano se reía, mientras se escudaba inútilmente.

 _-Bueno, bueno… no te exaltes cornuto… solo bromeaba_ , _trata de que ese pez idiota no eche todo a perder con la cobra… no lo quiero soportar llorando después… y en cuanto a ti… recuerda que la ragazza rubia es menor de edad… no busques lío_

 _-Vale… vale -_ suspiró el español _\- aunque he de reconocer que Afro ha avanzado mucho sin que lo ayudemos_ -Shura rió y señaló con la barbilla al sueco, quien se alejaba disimuladamente siguiendo a Shaina. Angello enarcó las cejas y ambos esbozaron risitas cómplices.

 _-Maldito pez de mierda… y yo que pensaba ayudarlo_

* * *

 **Escalinata entre Cáncer y Géminis**

-No puedo creer que te hayas quedado dormido

-Ya… ya… no hables tan fuerte por favor -suplicó con voz queda Milo, mientras se sostenía las sienes- siento que se me revientan los tímpanos con esa voz de timbal que tienes…

-¿Voz de timbal? -Camus se detuvo en la escalinata para encarar a Milo, quien prácticamente se movía a rastras detrás de él- agradezco que no hayas comparado mi tono con el sonido de un objeto menos digno… al menos me queda el consuelo de que me escucho como un instrumento musical y eso es bueno… sin embargo he de recordarte que el hecho de que no soportes sonido alguno, es porque te fuiste de farra anoche…

-No me fui de farra -Milo funció el ceño por el dolor y aferró más la bolsa de hielo que traía en la cabeza- salí a desahogarme un poco… con algunos chicos del Santuario...

-¿Chicos del Santuario? -en el rostro de Camus, solo su ceja derecha se movió al arquearse casi hasta la raíz del cabello.

-Mis nuevos amigos… Diu y Asterión...

-Oh -Camus alargó la expresión con ironía- así que son tus nuevos amigos… bien por ti Milo -afirmó fingiendo indiferencia y continuó el camino por la escalinata.

Milo se quedó con la boca abierta por la reacción de Camus -¿bien por mi?... ¿es lo único que tienes que decir?... ¿es que acaso no te importa que te sustituya?

-Ya volverás -rió el francés- no encontrarás quien te soporte como yo…

-Eso es fácil -se jactó Milo, corriendo detrás de Camus, quien adrede apuró el paso- cualquier plateado lo haría por admiración y si no es por eso lo harían por obediencia…

-Nadie te escucha como yo…

-Tú no me escuchas… solo finges hacerlo -Camus paró de golpe y se volvió así de rápido, provocando que Milo estuviera a punto de chocar con él.

-Estas molesto porque tengo un punto de vista distinto a ti con respecto al amor. Y te come la ira porque piensas que me he convertido en un mojigato que pone a su dama por encima de su hermano…

-Camus yo -tartamudeó el peliazul sorprendido por la respuesta del francés, que evidenciaba la atención que siempre había prestado cuando él se quejaba- yo no sé...

-Exactamente, no lo sabes -Camus dejó ver una triunfante sonrisa- por eso actúas impulsiva y estúpidamente cuando tratas de demostrar que no estás equivocado -el escorpión no supo qué hacer, cuando Camus lo tomó de los hombros y le habló sin dejar de mirarlo- te considero mi hermano, nadie ocupará tu lugar nunca… porque eres insustituible en mi vida y en mi corazón -en cuanto el francés notó las lágrimas en los ojos de Milo, decidió volverse para no contagiarse del llanto ajeno- anda… camina, que el barco está por zarpar…

-Camie -susurró Milo anonadado y comenzó a correr detrás del otro- yo nunca actúo estúpidamente...

-¿Qué me dices del día que te depilaste las cejas? -Milo compuso una mueca de desconcierto y Camus sonrió triunfal- ¿o cuándo te intoxicaste con vodka para ganarme?

-Bueno… es que

-Cuando Lucca te quebró las piernas al congelarte… o cuando le prendiste fuego a la octava casa por hacer tú mismo la instalación eléctrica...

-Que mal -susurró Milo mirando al suelo- tienes razón

-Claro que tengo razón -Camus sacó un tazón envuelto en un paño de cocina- Castalia te manda arroz con leche -Milo sonrió agradecido, pero de pronto una punzada de dolor lo hizo arrugar la cara- tranquilo… seguramente Afro tendrá un remedio para la resaca…

Milo se quedó sin palabras, Camus como siempre, tenía razón.

* * *

 **Embarcación a Eritrea**

Caminó por en medio de los pasillos del barco en busca de su objetivo. El impulso fue tan fuerte que olvidó la presencia de sus dos mejores amigos, quienes aún se batían en una absurda conversación en español, idioma que además, no se le daba muy bien.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó en cuanto alcanzó a la amazona de Ofiuco.

-Si, gracias… solo fue una tontería… algunas tablas del piso están sueltas y es fácil caerse- mintió Shaina cuando el dorado la interrogó. Para ese momento, June se había retirado a su camarote y la sorpresa de la italiana fue mayúscula al escuchar la voz de Afro llamarla por su nombre.

-Me pareció que más que un tropiezo fue un mareo -afirmó él muy serio. La amazona sonrió tímidamente, agradecida por la aparente preocupación del muchacho por ella, sin embargo, su orgullo de guerrera no le dejaba admitir que viajar en barco la enfermaba, no, eso sería una señal de debilidad y ella no mostraba debilidad, mucho menos delante de un hombre.

-Todo está dentro de los límites de lo normal -Afro enarcó una ceja y la miró sin creerle- muchas gracias por la preocupación

El barco comenzó a moverse rápidamente al zarpar y otro terrible mareo provocó que la italiana buscara sin querer, un soporte en el caballero de Piscis, quien la sostuvo en sus brazos preocupado por el estado de la muchacha.

-¿Otra tabla suelta?

Shaina negó y dejó escapar una risita -creo que me ha descubierto señor… es extraño sabe…

Afro enarcó las cejas -¿extraño?- extraño era el calificativo que menos esperaba de ella con respecto a su improvisado rescate.

-Cada vez que estoy enfrente suyo, me sucede algo muy vergonzoso -Shaina rió nerviosa otra vez- va a creer que soy una idiota…

Afro la miró con una sonrisa sin pretensiones -jamás pensaría eso… basta con escucharte hablar para darse cuenta que eres una gran guerrera…

-¿En serio piensa eso?

-Tus hazañas en las Guerras Sagradas, son leyenda en el Santuario -el sueco le ayudó a incorporarse con el cuidado con el que levantaría una rosa- tienes una historia mucho más honorable de la que yo podría presumir…

-No diga eso… no por nada es usted un caballero dorado…

-No me trates de usted… me siento como un profesor de secundaria… Camus tiene más aire de profesor que yo…

-Se dice que es brillante…

-Yo diría sabelotodo -ambos rieron y siguieron hablando de algunas trivialidades, sin darse cuenta que no estaban solos.

* * *

Mientras, detrás de una pared, varios jóvenes escuchaban la conversación entre Afro y Shaina.

-Yo no soy sabelotodo -protestó Camus.

Milo dejó escapar una risita -tu fama trascendió las fronteras de las doce casas cerebrito… deberías estar orgulloso… ¡auch! -se quejó al recibir un golpe en la nuca de parte del francés- estoy con resaca

-El dolor de cabeza te recordará que no bromees conmigo...

-Debo admitir que el pescado se ha ganado mi admiración -susurró Shura- cuando le cuente a Angello no lo va a creer

-Ha avanzado en quince minutos, más de lo que tú en seis meses Shuris -exclamó Milo en son de burla- en tres días más el pez estará durmiendo con ella y tú seguirás en celibato forzado...

-Deja de decir eso Milo -gruñó Shura enojado- no es porque queramos, es porque ella es menor de edad…

-Celibato es celibato mi querida cabra...

-Cállense los dos -regañó Camus- no creo que sea necesario que nos metamos en esto… es mejor que nos vayamos

-Solo queremos ayudar…

-Es obvio que no necesitan ayuda -dijo Camus señalando a la pareja, quienes no dejaban de mirarse como si el resto del mundo no existiera.

-Pero…

-Él puede solo… tiene todo para conquistarla -Camus se acomodó la caja de pandora en la espalda y se retiró, dejando a los otros meditando sus palabras- y ya sabes Milo… no actúes estúpidamente

Shura le dio una palmadita a Milo en la espalda y siguió a Camus -ya oíste al sabelotodo Milo…

-No creas que no te escuché Shura...

Milo siguió a sus compañeros con la mirada y se cruzó de brazos con molestia, haría oídos sordos… solo por esta vez.

* * *

-Lo preparé para ti -Afro le entregó una cajita de metal a Shaina y ella la recibió asombrada- te ayudarán a soportar el mareo… toma una cucharadita en infusión tres veces al día… te relajará y podrás comer normalmente

-Pero cómo…

-Ya habíamos viajado en barco… ¿lo recuerdas? - Afro suspiró avergonzado- a Islas Canarias… te enfermaste todo el camino

-Cierto -afirmó ella avergonzada- en ese viaje no me comporté precisamente como una guerrera honorable -le comentó la peliverde recordando aquel episodio en el que asesinaron al menos a veinte personas en un campo de entrenamiento en Islas Canarias. En esa ocasión, Shaina se sorprendió de la facilidad con la que el sueco, cegó sin compasión la vida de maestros y aprendices.

-Lamento que atestiguaras lo peor de mi…

Shaina pasó su mano por la barbilla de él para que la mirara. Mientras tanto Milo se paralizó ante las escena, esperando que se concretara cualquier cosa, pero rápido.

-No somos más que un par de ratas -susurró ella con una dulzura que casi nunca demostraba- con esta misión, compensaremos una parte de lo que hemos hecho… los dos

Él sonrió y enredó sus largos dedos en el cabello ajeno -gracias…

-¿Por qué? -murmuró ella perdida en la mirada de cielo.

-Porque me haces sentir que no estoy solo...

* * *

 **Vuelo directo a la península nórdica**

-No entiendo por qué el señor Shion quiere que vayamos en avión… son al menos diez horas de viaje… es demasiado tiempo perdido

Dhoko estaba hundido en su asiento y pretendía descansar un rato, pero Aldaberán se mostraba algo inquieto desde que supo que tenían que tomar un avión hacia la Península Nórdica y no lo dejaba dormir con sus comentarios -él no quiere que dejemos pistas de nuestro paradero… por eso tanta previsión, no hay que descuidar ningún flanco…

-Pero estamos en tiempos de paz -Alde se cruzó de brazos y bufó molesto- a la velocidad de la luz, podríamos ir y volver el mismo día…

El viejo maestro sonrió por el berrinche -Alde… soy yo, o no estás muy contento con esta misión -inquirió Dhoko después de dos horas de quejas por parte del toro dorado.

Aldaberán relajó los brazos y suspiró avergonzado -lo siento maestro, es solo que... -Dhoko enarcó las cejas- no quería alejarme de las costas de Grecia…

-¿Y eso Alde? ¿esperas a alguien?

Alde no dijo nada, pero bajó la cabeza apesadumbrado.

-¿Es en serio? -sonrió el chino, el más joven asintió en silencio, sin dejar de jugar con sus dedos- ay Alde… ¿una mujer?

-Algo así…

El chino enarcó las cejas, cuestionando al otro -¿algo así?

-Es que es… una… es una

Dhoko le dio una palmadita en el hombro al notar los nervios del menor -mira… no es necesario que me cuentes, solo quiero que seas cuidadoso… he vivido muchas vidas más que tú y conozco de esas criaturas maravillosas y sensuales que existen en nuestro mundo y que son capaces de hechizar tu mente y tu alma…

Alde se volvió a mirar a Dhoko con evidente tristeza en sus ojos -eres un gran chico Alde… solo ten cuidado por favor… no confíes en tus sentimientos, porque pueden cegarte a la verdad...

Aldebarán suspiró y se echó para atrás en su asiento. Sabía que las intenciones de Agláope eran genuinas y que no estaba aprovechándose de él.

-Piénsalo hijo...

Sin decir más, Aldebarán de Tauro decidió confiar en su corazón.

* * *

 **Santuario de Atena, complejo de cabañas de plateados y bronces**

Había caído la noche de aquel ajetreado día, en que varios miembros de la Orden de Atena salieron en pro de las tareas encomendadas por el Patriarca. Para ese entonces, Angello bajaba la escalinata furioso, con los reportes correspondientes al entrenamiento de ese día bajo el brazo. Las cosas no estaban saliendo bien, los plateados se quejaban de él, alegando que era abusivo y violento.

Caminaba de mala gana, ya que precisamente se dirigía al sitio donde se alojaban los miembros de las Órdenes de Plata y Bronce. El lugar consistía en un complejo de cabañas rústicas que rodeaban una plaza central en la que los jóvenes aprendices y maestros, se reunían para pasar el rato o bien para hacer entrenamiento extra.

-Como odio estos papeleos… inútil pérdida de energía y tiempo -en ese momento lo único que deseaba, era estar en la cama al lado de Geist, acariciando el vientre en el que crecía su adorado primogénito, quien ya respondía a sus cariños con enérgicas pataditas- bah… con el cansancio que tengo… qué desconsideración

Y es que Angello no era hombre de formalidades y por eso tanto registro le parecía ridículo. Esa fue la razón por la que ese día olvidó incluir los diagnósticos de los plateados en el papeleo y para su desgracia, Shion lo devolvió a terminar lo que le faltaba con el fin de que lo entregara esa misma noche.

Cuando estaba cerca de la villa, le extrañó que la mayoría de las viviendas se encontraban con las luces apagadas, pero un escándalo en la parte central del complejo, lo obligó a seguir adelante a sabiendas de que aquellos jóvenes tenían fama de organizar bacanales de vez en cuando, cosa que estaba prohibida dentro de los límites del Recinto Sagrado.

Al llegar se quedó con la boca abierta - _¿pero qué mierdas ocurre?_ \- se preguntó a sí mismo al ver tanto a aprendices como ordenados, arremolinarse alrededor de lo que parecía una pelea, todos rodeados de antorchas y en medio de una cadenciosa música tribal.

Lo que sucedía en realidad, era que dos muchachos practicaban _capoeira_ al ritmo de la música. Sin embargo lo que no calzaba para nada, era que de un enorme quemador, emanaban los vapores de alguna hierba de aroma profundo, que parecía alterar la psique de todos en aquel lugar.

-¡Vamos Neeraj!... ¡gánale! -animó Diot, una de las amazonas de plata que más entusiasmo mostraba.

Angello se acercó cauteloso y de inmediato todo se volvió silencio. Quienes estaban alrededor de los luchadores, abrieron una brecha en la formación circular, para darle paso al dorado.

-¿Qué diablo sucede aquí? -gruñó provocando escalofríos en los presentes- ¿Ptólemy? ¿Sagitta? ¿no son esos aprendices?- exigió señalando a los dos chicos que peleaban en el centro de la arena.

-Si… si señor Death Mask -murmuró aterrorizado Ptólemy- pero es solo un juego señor…

Angello se acercó con el ceño de pocos amigos que lo distinguía y que causaba tanto temor a los demás. En silencio, recorrió el centro del círculo mirando de reojo a quienes estaban allí y se dirigió al quemador para revisar su contenido.

-¿Ayahuasca?

-Sí señor -contestó Asterión con un hilo de voz.

-Es un alucinógeno...

-Es una dosis pequeña señor… casi medicinal -intervino Diu para salvar un poco la situación.

Angello dejó escapar una estruendosa carcajada -¿medicinal?... pero qué benevolente Diu… ¿así que drogarse es parte de una terapia o algo así?

-Es buena señor… a los aprendices les ayuda a aflojarse -Diu señaló a un muchacho de rasgos indígenas muy bellos- Caetano es experto en _capoeira_ y nos ha enseñado muchas de sus habilidades- el mencionado miró con una risita altanera al dorado.

-Ajá… ¿de dónde viene el tal Caetano?

-Llegó aquí hace seis meses desde Brasil -contestó Asterión- no tenía donde ir...

-Ya veo- Angello tomó una poca de la hierba y la revisó -así que ustedes le hacen caso a cualquiera que aparezca por allí… esto no les da agilidad… solo les hace pensar que son más ágiles… les aseguro que la agilidad solo se logra con la práctica

-Pero sí nos ayuda -intervino Ágora de Chiva- además, esta es una tradición que llevamos practicando desde hace algún tiempo… rituales como este, permiten que exista una gran hermandad entre nosotros… quien participa, es parte del grupo…

-Pero qué interesante -ironizó Angello- saben qué… voy a quedarme un rato para "aprender" un poco más de este ritual… quizá hasta rete a algunos de ustedes en _capoeira_ …

-La _capoeira_ no es para todo el mundo -presumió Caetano, arrancando expresiones de asombro en los presentes. De inmediato Misty intentó impedir sin éxito, que el chico siguiera usando su afilada lengua contra Angello, eso, para evitar una masacre.

-Cállate imprudente… si quieres conservar tu pellejo, no retes a un dorado… mucho menos a este -le susurró el de Lacerta.

-Pero es cierto… es casi un anciano… ya no puede aprender nada más -dijo en alusión a Angello, quien enarcó una ceja y lo miró incrédulo. La mayoría de los presentes, comenzó a buscar una ruta de escape- usted no es ágil… lo he visto pelear… su técnica consiste en levantar el índice para enviar a su contrincante a quien sabe donde…

Angello se cruzó de brazos y sonrió. Asterión se le acercó e intentó disculpar al muchacho, pero el italiano levantó una mano para que no siguiera -déjalo… quiero escuchar lo que tiene que decir…

-No entiendo cuál es la razón de que haya sido elegido para mejorar nuestras habilidades en combate a cuerpo -los presentes ahogaron exclamaciones de terror- le aseguro que no solo yo lo piensa… lo que pasa es que el resto son unos lambiscones

-Oh… ya veo -Angello habló sin dejar de sonreír con ironía- así que es por ello que no hacen nada en los entrenamientos -se paró frente a Caetano, a quien miraba hacia abajo por la diferencia de altura- ¿quién es tu maestro renacuajo?

-Aún no me lo asignan… y no soy renacuajo

-Eres menos que eso… y estás viejo para comenzar un entrenamiento -nadie se atrevió a replicar, pero Caetano miraba casi con odio la sonrisa de Angello- te voy a contar un secreto… a ti y a tus compañeros conspiradores… ¡la razón de que Shion me haya asignado esta aburrida tarea de entrenarlos, es la misma por la cual _yo_ llevo una armadura dorada y ustedes no!

-Solo palabras -dijo el chico y más de uno comenzó a esperar que el caballero de Cáncer lo mandara al infierno, pero eso no sucedió.

-Me caes bien zancudo -dijo Angello quitándose la camisa- así que por tu causa, les daré la oportunidad de demostrar lo que dices… cuerpo a cuerpo… sin cosmo, sin armadura… si alguien logra tocarme, inventaré una excusa para Shion y dejaré los entrenamientos en manos de otro dorado, pero si no -el italiano se tronó los nudillos- harán lo que yo diga… y tú renacuajo, serás mi aprendiz

-Eso no es justo…

-¿Ah no? -siseó Angello de forma tal que todos perdieron las pocas agallas que les quedaban, incluyendo el mismo Caetano- te diré lo que no es justo -el muchacho tembló por primera vez, la presencia de ese hombre era intimidante- no es justo que el Patriarca no me permita enviarlos al infierno de una sola vez, para así dejar de perder mi valioso tiempo con ustedes -nadie se atrevió a replicar, pero en silencio agradecieron a Shion por haber terminado con la manía de algunos dorados de abusar de ellos- ¡en fila pendejos… ahora!

Una veintena de Caballeros de Plata se formaron, todos fingiendo valentía. El alguna vez llamado Máscara de la Muerte, tomó una vara de lucha y la hizo girar preparándose para la pelea. Luego se tronó el cuello con arrogancia.

- _Bene_ … que pase el primero… que me muero por desnucar a alguien...

* * *

 **Pekín, China**

-Dos minutos… y eso porque tuve que detenerme a esperarte

-Eres un presumido

-No me regañes… viajar a velocidad de la luz es un placer culposo que no disfrutaba desde hacía catorce años, déjame vivirlo ahora que puedo

Aioria sonrió, estaba realmente feliz de poder llevar a cabo una misión junto con su hermano mayor, ambos como caballeros dorados. Aquello era todo un privilegio.

Habían "aterrizado" en un enorme prado, sembrado de majestuosos cerezos, los cuales carecían de follaje debido a las nevadas. De inmediato, ambos se despojaron de sus ropajes sagrados y dos urnas doradas se materializaron frente a sus ojos, listas para ser transportadas.

-Tenemos que caminar un largo trayecto -señaló Aioria consultando el croquis que les había entregado Shion- aquí está marcado el lugar, a unos cincuenta kilómetros hacia el norte- el menor sonrió y miró a su hermano- ¿trajiste abrigo?

-Si mamá -refunfuñó el mayor, provocando una carcajada del león.

-Supongo que esto de caminar a partir de aquí, es otra previsión para que nadie sospeche…

-Te aseguro que cualquiera sospecharía de dos tipos guapos, cargando urnas doradas en sus espaldas…

-Insisto Aioros… eres un presumido

Ambos compartieron sinceras sonrisas y después de abrigarse y cargar las urnas en sus espaldas, comenzaron la travesía a pie hasta el lugar donde Shion les aseguró, había una cabaña en la que podrían hospedarse durante su estadía.

-¿Sabes algo Aioros? -intervino el león dorado, un rato después de haber comenzado la travesía por el campo- hace mucho que no me sentía tan bien…

-¿Es por la japonesa pelirroja? -Aioros detuvo la marcha al percatarse, de que él también cortejaba a una japonesa pelirroja.

-De qué te ríes tonto -el arquero rió más fuerte- ya basta… no te burles… no hablaba de eso…

-¿Entonces? -preguntó el mayor calmando un poco la risa.

-Estoy feliz de marchar contigo… es solo eso -Aioria apuró el paso un tanto molesto- para ti fue fácil… solo estabas muerto, yo tuve que soportar lo demás

Aioros miró a su hermano con melancolía -si… en eso tienes razón… ¡pero aún así te cuidé todo el tiempo!

Deteniendo la marcha, Aioria escuchó atentamente cada palabra que su hermano le decía a unos cuantos metros de donde él estaba.

-¿Es que nunca sentiste mi presencia?

El menor miró a Aioros y vio que su expresión alegre de siempre, se había suavizado -talvés si… aunque… todos los días trataba me convencía… de que esa calidez que me abrigaba en la soledad, era producto de mi imaginación -Aioros alcanzó al menor y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-Disculpa si a veces parezco un tonto -Aioros apretó más el agarre- solo te pido que me tengas paciencia… todo esto es muy nuevo para mi

-Ahora yo estaré para ti

Aioros no podía estar más feliz y quería que aquel momento no terminara. Lamentablemente la última conversación que tuvo con Shion, le dejaba una sensación de incertidumbre en medio de la luz que no lo dejaba en paz desde entonces.

Solo el tiempo diría que estaba por suceder.

* * *

 **Santuario de Atena, complejo de cabañas, de plateados y bronces**

 _-¡Lankádi!… ¡Lankádi!***_

Un hombre imponente, se enfrentaba a un muchacho bastante más joven que él. Ambos poseían movimientos extraordinarios, sin embargo era _muy_ evidente la superioridad del primero. Los luchadores eran vitoreados por un numeroso grupo de jóvenes que los rodeaban en un círculo de cuerpos humanos, todos excitados por la emoción del momento.

Caetano lanzó una patada voladora que esquivó fácilmente el otro, quien aprovechó ese movimiento para elevar el cuerpo con agilidad y cerrar las piernas alrededor del cuello del joven para derribarlo. Antes del chico, una veintena de plateados, intentaron de manera infructuosa, ganarle a Angello de Cáncer, quien con una sonrisa de satisfacción, soltó al menor con un gesto triunfante.

-¿Te das por vencido? -le susurró Angello, apresando la cabeza del menor contra el suelo.

-De… de acuerdo… usted gana señor...

Angello sonrió y decidió dejar de torturar a su víctima -¿ahora quién sigue? -exclamó con arrogancia una vez que hubo liberado a un casi inconsciente Caetano, quien fue arrastrado fuera de la arena por dos amazonas- ¿y tú Asterión? ¿no quieres repetir? -el aludido dio un paso atrás asustado, todavía su maltrecho cuerpo recordaba los golpes recién recibidos- hey… ¿pero qué pasa? -Angello levantó los brazos en un gesto retador e hizo bailar la vara con habilidad, mientras recorría la arena mirándolos con desprecio- aún hay muchos con los que no he peleado aún -sonrió, mientras los señalaba con la vara de madera.

Ninguno de los plateados quiso replicar. Algunos miraban al suelo avergonzados y otros retrocedían con terror en sus miradas.

-Bien si nadie más quiere seguir, nos vemos mañana… a las cinco de la mañana en el Coliseo… el que se atreva a llegar tarde… bailará de nuevo conmigo… Caetano… tú a las cuatro...

Angello escupió a un lado y lanzó la vara con violencia. Luego se giró y caminó hacia su casa en grandes zancadas, aunque los demás no lo vieran, una risita de triunfo se dibujó en sus labios… les había ganado y de qué forma.

* * *

 **Sureste de Irak**

Después de seis horas de caminata, llegaron por fin a su destino. El viaje fue tranquilo, sin embargo, solo hablaron para decirse lo estrictamente necesario. Una vez en Bagdad, ambos caballeros, buscaron un pequeño, pero acogedor hotel alejado del ruidoso centro de la ciudad y allí el dueño los invitó a cenar y al final de la comida les ofreció un relajante te de menta dulce. Al final de la faena, se despidieron cortésmente y se instalaron cada cual en su habitación, sin sentidas despedidas o cálidos intercambios de miradas.

Ya en su cuarto Mu se tiró en la cama y tiró los zapatos en cualquier parte, feliz de poder liberarse de ese peso y a la vez, de la insípida compañía de Shaka.

- _Es importante que no perdamos el tiempo_ –murmuró Mu imitando a Shaka- _así que no comas, ni descanses, que eso es para mortales…_ bah –Mu se giró en el suave lecho y se acostó boca abajo, ahogando una risita provocada por el agudo dolor al encogerse los resentidos músculos de su cintura- si quiere caminar hasta Ur esta noche… que vaya solo…

Mu estaba _demasiado_ cansado. Shaka y él tenían al menos dieciséis horas viajando desde que salieron del aeropuerto de Atenas esa madrugada y para entonces, lo único que tenía en mente era dormir. Aprovechando que estaba solo, dio un largo bostezo y comenzó a pestañear agotado. Cinco minutos después Mu dormía como un bebé.

* * *

-Deja de hablarme como si fuera un extraño…

-La prioridad es esta misión Caballero de Aries, nuestros conflictos personales no deben ser impedimento para cumplirla… es importante que no perdamos el tiempo, debemos viajar a Ur esta misma noche

-Me voy a dormir… estoy agotado… con permiso

-Descansar es de humanos y tú no lo eres

-No Shaka -Mu le dedicó una fría mirada al rubio- no soy humano… pero también necesito dormir para no volverme loco- dijo comenzando a subir la escalera que lo conducía a su habitación.

-Caballero de Aries -le llamó Shaka molesto, siendo ignorado olímpicamente por el lemuriano- vaya -suspiró sintiéndose derrotado.

Irak no era tan cálido como su bienamada India en esa misma época. Sin embargo y a pesar de la incipiente compañía de Mu, Shaka había intentado memorizar los lugares que le llamaron la atención en el camino. De repente, un agotamiento atroz se apoderó de su cuerpo en cuanto se despidió de Mu. Apenas había logrado mantenerse despierto durante la cena y en cuanto se separon, se dirigió arrastrando los pies a su habitación y literalmente cayó inconsciente en la cama.

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto en el living del hotel**_

-Señor Barahaim…

El aludido levantó la mirada de lo que leía -¿sí?... ¿los invitaste a cenar?

-Ciertamente, el té hizo el efecto deseado señor… ¿cómo lo sabía?

El caballero de plata se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia la gran ventana, desde donde se miraba parte del camino que se dirigía a las ruinas de Ur -Amadeo era mi mejor amigo... ese era el te que usaba para calmar a Krist...

-¿Krist?

-El actual Caballero de Piscis

-¿No teme a las represalias cuando despierten?

-Por supuesto… son dos caballeros dorados, gracias a la diosa… completamente agotados por el viaje

-¿Por qué lo hizo? -preguntó el muchachito más joven, quien vestía ropas de beduino.

-Por ella… tienen que escuchar mis razones, no pueden culparla de asesinato

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no tienen pruebas… Kalia es inocente

* * *

 _Continuará_

 _*"The End", es el nombre de esta pieza de "The Doors", que Mu tocaba constantemente y que tiene un mensaje bastante pesimista_

 _**Para los que no lo recuerdan, Amadeo Bollingbroke, era el nombre del maestro de Aphrodite en los "Asesinos de Arles"_

 _***La itálica, es porque según mi mente, este par está hablando en español. Recordemos que estos chicos hablan griego la mayoría del tiempo._

 _****¡Dale!... ¡Dale!, en griego_

 _Bueno… mucho tiempo después ¡volví!... jejejejeje_

 _Traté de compensarles con un capítulo largo. Espero les guste y cualquier duda me preguntan._

 _MaraD, que pena, sé que el cap anterior estuvo un poco complejo. No, el papá de la criatura no es Afro, es Dhoko, la chica estaba enamorada de él desde el fic pasado. Rosa de Castilla, pues gracias. Te soy honesta, yo si leo yaoi, pero detesto las historias donde manipulan las personalidades de estos chicos hasta convertirlos en doncellas lloronas. Lo de Mu y Shaka viene dando vueltas desde "Los asesinos de Arles" y seguirá por allí, pero como hasta ahora. KarliCM, tengo que desarrollar más la historia de Shunrei, solo que tengo tanto que decir, que aquello que no es tan relevante se va quedando retrasado. Itatechi, querida… primero que todo FELICIDADES (lo hago público, porque me llena de orgullo que hayas finalizado esta linda etapa), segundo, si… el bichito es un yuyo, como decimos en Costa Rica, pero solo Camus lo comprende, jejejejejejeje, un abrazo mi chiquita._

 _A quienes tienen cuenta, les prometo contestarles mañana. Con sangre, sudor y lágrimas les terminé este cap para compartirlo con ustedes. Espero que no sea el último del año, vamos a ver cómo me va. Un abrazo a todos… cada palabra la guardo en mi corazón como una porra para que siga escribiendo._


	6. Vidas pasadas

**Nota obligatoria:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya son obra de Masami Kurumada Teshigori, yo nada más me dedico a escribir sobre ellos sin obtener nada a cambio más que mucha satisfacción personal y entretenimiento saludable

 **Trémula paz: aprendiendo a vivir en las doce casas**

 **Advertencias: lenguaje inapropiado**

 **Violencia**

 **Tragedia**

 **Vidas pasadas, causas presentes**

 **Torre de Jamir***

Al despertar, se encontraba en un lugar que conocía a la perfección. Por instinto, se miró las manos para confirmar si aquello era un sueño. Algo llamó su atención y era que aunque no sentía dolor, sus brazos, piernas y tórax estaban completamente vendados. Se revisó bien y al girar el antebrazo derecho, se dio cuenta de que ostentaba un tatuaje un tanto diferente al que se había hecho unos meses atrás en Nepal; éste de ahora, era uno de los símbolos que se usaban antiguamente para distinguir a las familias lemurianas entre sí.

Sin poder explicar ninguno de esos cambios, se levantó de donde estaba y caminó midiendo sus pasos en busca de un espejo para revisarse. Efectivamente aquel lugar era la torre de Jamir, sin embargo, parecía más ordenada de como recordaba haberla dejado la última vez que estuvo allí.

El rugido inconfundible de la batalla desvió su atención inmediatamente. Así que corrió hacia la parte baja de la torre para averiguar qué sucedía. De nuevo otra explosión afuera y la vibración de los cosmos chocando con violencia. Instintivamente se protegió la cabeza y se atrincheró contra uno de los muros- _¿pero qué es todo esto? ¿quién ataca Jamir?_

-¡Oye tú! -gritó alguien muy cerca de dónde se encontraba- ¿qué esperas para salir?

Descendiendo por una de las tantas escaleras de la torre, un hombre espigado le llamaba la atención como si fuera un general. Cuánto se le parecía aquel hombre a Shion, tal y como lo recordaba poco antes de que cayera a manos de Saga.

-¿Padre? -el hombre que le llamaba, un lemuriano de cabello cano, levantó extrañado uno de sus puntitos.

-¿Desde cuándo soy tu padre?

-Perdón -se disculpó Mu, ahora sí _muy_ confundido- es que creí que...

-Apresúrate… lamentablemente no queda más que enfrentarlos… tus compañeros ya marcharon a la batalla, necesitan de tu apoyo

¿Batalla?... pero ¿enfrentar a quiénes? -preguntó Mu, sintiendo que aquella situación tan confusa lo superaba.

-Tenemos que darle el tiempo suficiente a Ashmita para que reúna los frutos del _Yomotsu Hirasaka_ en el rosario… recuerda que de eso depende el resultado de esta guerra...

" _Yomotsu Hirasaka o Mukurenji"_. Aquel era el nombre del único árbol viviente del Inframundo. Según registros de la Orden fechados de doscientos años atrás, los 108 frutos del _Mukurenji_ fueron tejidos por Ashmita de Virgo en un _mala_ , con el fin de terminar con la capacidad de los espectros de revivir una y otra vez. Sin embargo había un detalle terrible; Ashmita de Virgo perdió la vida en aquella empresa.

-Pero Ashmita… Ashmita va a... -susurró con aquel tono de voz que no reconocía como suyo, sintiendo como si aquella información acerca del destino del sexto guardián, abriera una dolorosa herida en su interior que solo se abre cuando se pierde a alguien que se ama- pero él va a morir -susurró sin que el lemuriano peliplateado le escuchara.

Instintivamente se llevó la mano al pecho y corrió hacia donde Hakurei de Altar le había mostrado… un momento ¿Hakurei de Altar? ¿él no era acaso el maestro de su padre Shion?

Sentía la cabeza hecha un nido, pero dejaría para más tarde las preguntas. Por ahora, cumpliría con su deber e intentaría evitar la muerte de Ashmita. Así que se dirigió rápidamente hacia la salida de la torre y se encontró con una batalla campal frente a sí.

Mu sacudió la cabeza aún más confundido. Frente a él, Jabu de Unicornio y Seiya de Pegaso, luchaban contra varios espectros de Hades de forma encarnizada. A un lado, sobre una de las lomas, otro espectro se encargaba de bajar el ánimo a los atenienses, quienes daban alma, vida y corazón en el frente.

Gracias al ataque de uno de los espectros, Jabu cayó a su lado y se incorporó de inmediato al darse cuenta de que uno de los ataques iba dirigido a él, así que se dispuso a protegerlo.

-¡Yuzuriha!... ¡Cuidado!

* * *

 **Catamarán de Eritrea a Andrómeda**

Aquel era un viaje largo y aburrido, sin embargo algunos estaban disfrutándolo gratamente.

-De verdad me encantaría poder andar libremente por allí sin máscara…

-Si vas de civil ¿tienes que usarla?

-Cuando viajo a Italia, me la quito en cuanto salgo del Recinto -Shaina sonrió detrás de la máscara y dirigió su vista al mar.

-Esa costumbre es represiva y estúpida...

-Tiene su razón de ser… dime algo ¿golpearías en la cara a una mujer de lindos rasgos?

Afro se echó a reír realmente divertido -¿es que tienes lindos rasgos?... eres una presumida

-No estoy diciendo eso -sonrió ella apenada y como acto reflejo le lanzó un golpe en el brazo- no te burles

-¡Auch! -se quejó Afro exageradamente, mientras se masajeaba el "golpe"- es que además de tener lindos rasgos, golpeas como una catapulta…

Ella intentó disculparse, pero le hacía tanta gracia el desaire que fingía el peliceleste que comenzó a reírse a carcajadas -de verdad- Shaina tuvo que sostenerse el vientre debido las carcajadas -lo… lo siento, lo siento mucho

Para Shaina no era fácil comportarse así delante de cualquiera. Normalmente era de caracter explosivo y su sentido del deber estaba tan arraigado en ella, que nunca bromeaba. Sin embargo, con el caballero de Piscis se sentía agradablemente relajada y su humor mejoraba notablemente. ¿El por qué de aquello?, prefería no hacerse tantas preguntas y solo disfrutar de la compañía del joven sueco.

-No lo estás diciendo en serio -protestó Afro con un puchero- solo te burlas de mí porque tienes lindos rasgos -murmuró con sorna.

-Ahora tú estás burlándote -ella se acercó un poco más a él y acarició el supuesto golpe, mientras él se dejaba hacer mansamente- de acuerdo… ¿ya te sientes mejor?

El compuso su mejor cara de ofendido y decidió hacerse de rogar -no, me duele más… hacia acá -dijo señalándose en hombro. Shaina hizo caso y le acarició suavemente, cosa que ambos disfrutaron, él recibiendo la caricia y ella conociendo la hermosa anatomía del otro- ya… ya estoy mejor… muchas gracias…

Ella puso los brazos en jarras -¿entonces ya te curaste? ¿no te quejas demasiado para ser un caballero dorado?

-Nop -él se sonrojó- me quejaría más si la cura siempre fuera esta...

* * *

-Jamás había estado tanto tiempo en el mar… y ya me estoy cansando -Milo bostezó con gana y estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza. En ese momento, Afro reía con Shaina a unos pocos metros de donde ellos estaban- pero... ¿qué les pasa a todos aquí?

-Primavera adelantada -contestó Albiore caminando hacia él, sacando un cigarrillo del bolsillo de su camisa- ¿quiere?

-De acuerdo -Milo aceptó el ofrecimiento- muchas gracias… tanto amor en el aire, me provoca migraña…

Albiore le dio una calada a su cigarro y sonrió, Milo parecía ser más humano de lo que quería aparentar -el trabajo que nos espera es duro- el argentino miró ligeramente a su acompañante- gracias por venir

Milo miró hacia la línea que unía el cielo con el mar y suspiró -a fin de cuentas… yo tuve la culpa ¿cierto?

-¿Quiere que le conteste lo que pienso?

-Te lo agradecería

-Desde que volvimos a la vida, me he dedicado a meditar acerca de todo lo pasado y llegué a la conclusión de que -el argentino suspiró antes de decir más- ustedes actuaron obedeciendo al Patriarca… si bien es cierto fueron innecesariamente crueles, despiadados e inhumanos- Milo enarcó las cejas y sonrió -creo que hacían lo que creían correcto

-De acuerdo -Milo dio una calada- se agradece la sinceridad...

-Creo que han pagado mucho de lo que hicieron -Albiore se puso serio- en el Santuario se dice que los espectros se ensañaron con ustedes en el Inframundo…

Milo se sorprendió por el comentario, pero Albiore era uno de los caballeros más respetables del Santuario y sabía que la curiosidad no era su motivación, sino que estaba reflexionando -es cierto… pero los que vistieron los sapuris sufrieron más daño que los demás- Milo tiró el humo de su cigarro y miró el sol del atardecer con melancolía- nos torturaron, usando nuestras propias debilidades…

Albiore solo lo miró sorprendido, pero con su habitual discreción, no dijo nada.

-Creo que nos hicieron pagar con creces nuestra deuda con la humanidad -Milo liberó el humo de sus pulmones- y la verdad lo merecíamos...

* * *

 **Santuario de Atenas, habitaciones del Patriarca**

El cansancio de días atrás se había esfumado tan repentinamente como apareció, dando lugar a una energizante sensación que le recorría el cuerpo, haciéndolo sentir casi eufórico.

Para esa hora de la mañana, Shion daba los últimos retoques de su arreglo personal frente al espejo de su baño privado. Como todas las mañanas, se colocaba pulcramente la estola roja con dorado y el collar de cuentas que formaban parte del ajuar patriarcal. Como todas las mañanas, luchaba con el dichoso collar de cuentas para que el dije de la niké no se le volviera y como todas las mañanas, peinaba con parsimonia y paciencia su larguísimo cabello.

Cuando estaba por colocarse la corona, se percató de que había algo que no encajaba con su apariencia habitual. Entrecerrando los ojos, se acercó al espejo y se dio cuenta de que su cabello se estaba volviendo completamente blanco. Frunció el ceño y se peinó con los dedos un mechón que caía desde su sien derecha. Luego revisó sus rasgos y confirmó que su piel seguía tan lisa como la de un joven de dieciocho años, entonces sonrió de lado y continuó con lo que hacía, hasta que alguien tocó la puerta de su habitación.

Rápidamente se colocó la corona y se dirigió hasta la puerta. Aquellas intromisiones no le molestaban en absoluto. Él mismo, había concedido permiso a los dorados para que de ser necesario, lo buscaran en sus aposentos.

-¡Ya voy! -canturreó de muy buen humor y no pudo ocultar su asombro al toparse con el sujeto que sonreía de ladinamente desde el otro lado de la puerta- oh Angello… qué sorpresa hijo -dijo con una sonrisa- pasa… pasa adelante

-Gracias señor -contestó el italiano con una reverencia.

-¿Desayunaste? -Shion caminó con el muchacho detrás de él hasta el balcón patriarcal, donde ya estaba servido el desayuno.

-Sí señor, pero podría aceptar un par de pastelitos de esos -señaló el italiano a los choux rellenos de crema, cuyo glaseado reflejaba los brillos del servicio de plata.

-Claro, hijo… adelante -Shion ofreció una silla delante de él y sirvió el té- ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

-Hay un chico -Angello agradeció la bebida y le puso un par de cubitos de azúcar- brasileño… un poco mayor para aspirar a una armadura… pero me parece que sería adecuado en la guardia personal de la diosa… de los _evsones_

-La Guardia Real se desintegró con Arles

-Literalmente… Arles los eliminó -Angello se encogió de hombros y continuó- el otro día hablamos de instaurarla de nuevo ahora que la diosa nos visita de vez en cuando

-Lo sé… y me parece sensato… ¿quién es el muchacho?

-Se llama Caetano ¿lo conoce?

Shion lo miró intrigado -si… si lo conozco- el lemuriano bebió un poco de te y pensó un momento- ¿por qué el chico no te parece digno de competir por una armadura?

-Tienes dieciséis, es demasiado lento, no tiene fuerza… recuerde que a esa edad todos estábamos ordenados

El Patriarca suspiró y se recostó al respaldar de la silla con una sonrisa -lo quiero como aspirante a la armadura de Perseo…

Angello casi se atraganta con el té -pero señor, se requiere de un cosmo muy desarrollado para utilizarla… es una de las armaduras de plata más poderosas que existe, además está perdida…

-Si -Shion sonrió aún más- y tú la vas a encontrar

* * *

 **Stockhölm, Suecia**

El viaje y la primera noche en Suecia, habían salido relativamente bien. Estarían dos días en Stockhölm antes de continuar hasta Laponia, porque antes de ir al norte, tenían que visitar a una familia en el este de la capital. Afortunadamente, Aldebarán y Dhoko tenían una química particular entre ellos y cada uno soportaba con paciencia, los berrinches del otro.

Para Dhoko, quien estaba más acostumbrado a la caótica belleza del campo, aquella ciudad resultaba demasiado perfecta para su gusto, además de que protestaba cada vez que tenía que pagar por algo -cómo pueden sobrevivir en este lugar… mira nada más… ocho euros por un chocolate caliente

-Doble moka con crema chantilly y licor de naranja extra -Aldaberán le dio un sorbito a su vaso, agradecido por la sensación que aquella bebida le inyectaba a su cuerpo que extrañaba tanto la calidez griega- la próxima vez pida uno más sencillo maestro…

-Bah -rechazó el chino- tonterías…

-Eso debe engordar cinco kilos maestro -rió el gran toro al notar el bigote de crema sobre el labio superior del mayor.

-Necesito esta grasa para sobrevivir… vaya clima -Dhoko se arropó con el cuello de su abrigo y tomó el mapa para revisarlo- parece que la casa está cerca…

-Solo esperemos que la familia Rosenträdgard nos reciba bien…

Dhoko afirmó y continuaron caminando por la calzada de un barrio muy bonito. En aquel lugar, los árboles nevados bordeaban una larga calle adoquinada, la cual separaba las enormes propiedades, cada cual galardonada con majestuosas mansiones.

-Bien Alde -dijo Dhoko deteniéndose frente a un gran portón de hierro forjado- parece que aquí es…

El brasileño levantó la vista por instinto. Alde podría jurar que nunca en su vida, había visto lugar semejante. Si bien es cierto conocía de las riquezas que ostentaban las familias Faure y DiMare, de las cuales provenían los caballeros de Acuario y Cáncer, lo que tenía al frente le sorprendió en demasía. Y es que Afro jamás mencionaba sus orígenes, mucho menos decir que se crió en un lugar como aquel.

-Vaya clase de propiedad -susurró el más joven asombrado- parece un palacio de esos que se ven en los libros de arte…

Dhoko arrugó el ceño -ahora lo importante es que la familia nos considere dignos de entrar o si no tendremos que venir en la noche, mientras duermen…

Un auto clásico, se acercó desde el interior de la propiedad hasta donde se encontraban los dos hombres conversando. Un chofer pulcramente uniformado, salió del vehículo y abrió la puerta trasera de donde se bajó una señora muy elegante, vestida enteramente de luto, quien al verlos se dirigió a ellos.

-No se parece a Afro -murmuró Alde- tiene la nariz muy grande…

Dhoko enarcó las cejas con una risita en la mirada, aquel comentario de Alde le parecía sumamente gracioso -por su mirada, me temo que no somos bienvenidos aquí…

-Buenos días señores -saludó la mujer- soy Cassidy Rosenträdgard… la hija mayor del señor Kläus…

-Aldebarán Vangelis… un placer

-Jin Hu Dhoko*... es un honor conocerla señora Rosenträdgard… hemos venido porque queremos hablar con usted acerca de su padre…

La señora no pudo evitar una mueca de disgusto -¿son de la fundación Deucalión?

-Todo lo contrario señora, venimos del Santuario ateniense -Dhoko hizo una reverencia- le aseguro que nuestras intenciones son genuinas...

-De acuerdo… parecen personas confiables -la mujer relajó el semblante y ordenó con un ligero gesto al vigilante que abriera el gran portón principal. Una vez abierto, los dos hombres cruzaron los límites de la propiedad y Dhoko saludó a la señora con un delicado apretón de manos- lamento los inconvenientes señor Jin Hu, pero cosas extrañas están sucediendo y no se puede una fiar de todo el mundo… síganme por favor

-La comprendo perfectamente y agradezco su consideración

Cassidy Rosenträdgard los guió hasta el auto antiguo, donde esperaron que el chofer les abriera la puerta. Una vez llegaron a la gran casa, los tres pasaron directamente a una habitación que constituía el estudio principal.

-Este lugar era el refugio de mi padre -señaló la mujer ofreciéndoles asiento en unos sillones de cuero- aquí lo encontramos cuando murió -el dolor de aquel recuerdo, enrojeció los ojos celestes de la señora- tenía noventa y tres años… una edad razonable para morir -ella se perdió mirando hacia la chimenea- aún así, mi hermana no se conformó y pidió una autopsia… el resultado nos sorprendió a todos, lo habían envenenado

-Es una lamentable noticia señora… Shion de Aries, Patriarca del Santuario, envía sus respetos

-Y se agradecen sinceramente -ella se volvió a mirarlos con una sonrisa amable y asintió -mis hermanos menores no asistieron al funeral… Krist vino solo una vez en dieciocho años y Katriana... nadie sabe qué pasó con ella

Aldebarán se mantenía muy callado. Aquella casa le parecía sobrecogedora y un aura negativa inundaba el lugar. Un aura muy parecida, a las energías residuales que dejan las presencias malignas.

 _-¿Lo sintió maestro?_ -preguntó Aldaberán vía cosmo- _aquí pasó algo terrible_

 _-Efectivamente Alde, esto es apabullante, charlemos un rato con la señora y trata de parecer natural… esconde tu aura_

 _-De acuerdo maestro_

-¿Cómo está Krist? ¿a qué se dedica? -interrumpió Cassidy- la última vez que vino, mi padre emprendió contra él a punta de bastonazos…

Ambos hombres se miraron y sonrieron imaginándose la situación -él se encuentra muy bien- contestó Alde -digamos que le gusta eso de la jardinería…

-¿Es jardinero? -preguntó ella desconcertada.

-Algo así...

Cassidy sonrió cuando una mucama entró con el servicio del té y cambió de tema abruptamente -son demasiado jóvenes para ser enviados diplomáticos

-A veces las cosas no son lo que aparentan -contestó Dhoko con una risilla maliciosa y la señora le devolvió la mirada con un brillo que sobresaltó a Aldaberán por lo perturbador que parecía- ¿verdad señora Cassidy?

* * *

 **Torre de Jamir**

-¿Yuzuriha?... ¿por qué Jabu le había llamado así?

-Tienes que estar más atenta… esos malditos no se cansan y lo peor de todo es que cada vez que acabamos con ellos reviven como si nada…

Mu se quedó sin palabras para responder a eso, pero decidió dejar las preguntas para después de la batalla… si es que sobrevivía.

La pelea se extendió al límite de sus resistencias. Y es que cada vez que le quitaban la vida a uno de los espectros, estos se levantaban con más brío que antes y con sus cuerpos restablecidos de las heridas. Definitivamente los atenienses estaban en clara desventaja.

En medio de la batalla, Mu dirigió su mirada hacia donde percibió una fuerte perturbación de un cosmo ajeno, pero familiar para él - _¿Shaka?_ -intentó comunicarse mentalmente al mirar al rubio alejarse por la escalera de la torre- _¿qué haces aquí? ¿qué está sucediendo?... no te vayas, me debes una explicación_ -se detuvo a ordenar un poco sus ideas, sin que las palabras abandonaran sus labios- _¡Shaka!... no me ignores_ -el rubio ni siquiera volvió a verle.

-¡Asmita! -gritó Seiya, cuando se percató de que el sexto caballero dorado, estaba extendiendo su cosmo más allá de lo que podría resistir su cuerpo humano- algo no está bien… esto no es normal- susurró el de bronce.

-¡Tenma!... ¡déjalo… aún no terminamos aquí!

¿Ashmita?¿Tenma?¿Yato?... ¿qué clase de locura era aquella?... ¿no eran esos los atenienses pertenecientes a la generación anterior?

-¡Ashmita!

 _Atena… querida Atena, nunca conocí la luz y no tengo intención de cambiar mi forma de pensar..._

Mu no tuvo fuerzas para moverse de donde estaba y se quedó anonadado mirando todo - _no lo hagas… Ashmita… por favor_ \- murmuró para sí

-¡Asmita! -gritó de nuevo Tenma de Pegaso.

 _Pero ya lo comprendo…_ SUPREMACÍA CELESTIAL DE LOS ESPÍRITUS SOBRE EL MAL…

-Dense prisa -gritaba el cuarto espectro que se había mantenido al margen de la batalla, al percatarse del aumento excesivo en el cosmo del virgo - ¡maten al caballero dorado en la torre!

Ashmita no se inmutó. Mu se quedó paralizado ante la magnífica imagen del caballero dorado atacando a los espectros con todo su poder.

 _EL TESORO DEL CIELO… esta vez, reciban el sueño eterno de la muerte…_

Tenma había logrado llegar a la cima de la torre, justo en el momento en que tres espectros caían con la mirada perdida y justo en el momento en que Ashmita abría sus ojos por primera y única vez para conocer al fin la luz.

 _Cuida de Atena_ -le dijo antes de desvanecerse en el cielo estrellado de Jamir.

* * *

 _Horas después..._

Hakurei miraba por una de las ventanas de la torre. Afuera todo había terminado y lo único que quedó de los tres espectros que los atacaron, fue una mancha oscura en el suelo donde unas horas antes, cayeron sin vida. Hakurei arrugó el ceño y suspiró; habían ganado la batalla, pero a qué precio.

En ese momento, Tenma bajaba de la torre de Jamir con el _mala_ de 108 cuentas en la mano. En la cima de la torre, solo quedaba la efigie de la armadura de Virgo.

Mu corrió hacia Tenma y descubrió las lágrimas resbalando por las mejillas -se fue… no lo entiendo -susurró en de bronce y fue lo único que dijeron sus labios. Mu no siguió a Tenma, quien entregó el rosario a Hakurei, sino que se alejó de allí hasta un rincón, donde se acuclilló para que nadie lo viera y se echó a llorar amargamente.

¿Por qué le dolía _tanto_ aquello?

* * *

 **Cabo Sunión**

Estaba harto de las constantes escapadas de su gemelo. Y es que después de horas, Kanon siempre aparecía impregnado de aroma a salitre, para luego desaparecer en su habitación hasta pasado el medio día.

Esa noche, se propuso seguir a Kanon después de su guardia vespertina. Tal como sospechaba, el menor de los gemelos se dirigió a Cabo Sunión, hasta un montículo rocoso que se adentraba en el mar. Allí se lo encontró sentado con los ojos cerrados, como si meditara, disfrutando del aroma de las las brisas del mar. Se le veía tan tranquilo que daba lástima interrumpirlo.

-¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita hermano?

Saga sonrió ladino -me descubriste

-Que querías, si tu cosmo revela tu presencia a gritos -Saga arqueó una ceja y ocultó su cosmo inmediatamente- ves, mucho mejor

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Estás preocupado por mi?

Saga relajó los brazos y se sentó al lado de Kanon -no

Kanon rió y se volvió hacia Saga, quien ahora abrazaba sus piernas -eres un mentiroso…

-No...

-¿Ah no?... el otro día movilizaste el Santuario completo por Mu… eres tan adorable que dan ganas de abrazarte

-Ni siquiera lo pienses...

Kanon rió a carcajadas y a cambio recibió un gruñido como respuesta -entonces eres tan amargado… que dan ganas de abrazarte…

-Vete al demonio…

Kanon se volvió a su hermano y le dio una palmadita en la espalda- ya que estás aquí, tengo que hablarte de algo

-Habla entonces

-Papá -la sola mención de esa palabra, logró captar por completo el interés de Saga- desde que lo atacara aquella cosa en la bodega… parece estar...

-¿Extraño?

-Me temo que sí… y esa misión que nos encomendó…

-Engañar a Poseidón…

-Si

-¿Cuál es el punto Kanon?

-Quiero que tú me ayudes… necesito averiguar qué es ese objeto que estuvo a punto de matarlo -Kanon sonrió- y para eso… tendremos que robarlo de la bodega -ahora era el turno de Saga para sonreir.

-Y yo sé quién nos puede ayudar en eso...

* * *

 **Torre de Jamir**

Horas más tarde, se dirigió al segundo nivel de la torre para hablar con Hakurei de Altar. Para ese momento, Mu se había adaptado al cuerpo de su pasada reencarnación, pero la angustia lacerante de la pérdida, no abandonaba su corazón.

-Debería de entregarle el _mala_ al maestro Shion -sugirió Mu, una vez se reunieron- es el único que podría guardarlo… sabe que los humanos se dejan tentar por el poder… yo sé por qué se lo digo maestro Hakurei…

-Basta Yuzuriha -contestó con firmeza el lemuriano mayor- solo quiero proteger a Shion, lo conozco desde niño y no quiero ponerlo en una posición comprometedora...

-¿Pero por qué?... ¡él es un caballero dorado!

-¡Lo protejo de sí mismo... porque siempre he temido su poder! -Hakurei caminó sin mirar atrás, tratando de calmarse- verás -dijo en un tono más afable- Shion… es uno de los lemurianos más poderoso que he conocido y supongo que su estirpe será tan poderosa como él -Yuzuriha prestaba atención sin pestañear, porque sabía mejor que nadie que aquello era cierto- él o cualquiera de su descendencia, podría ser el recipiente ideal para alguna deidad maligna potenciando su poder mil veces

-Pero…

-Creeme cuando te digo que para Shion puede ser muy peligroso… el _mala_ se guardará en el Santuario y no se hable más… no debemos tentar la suerte…

En ese momento, Mu podía estar seguro de que jamás en su vida creyó que alguien fuera capaz de decir algo así de su padre, mucho menos, quien fuera su maestro.

Sin decir nada, hizo una reverencia al mayor y se dispuso a irse de allí. Todo aquello le había dolido más de lo que pensó sería capaz de soportar.

* * *

 **Santuario de Atena**

-¿A qué hora piensa dejarme ir?

Angello soltó una bocanada de humo y continuó haciendo nada -calla y sigue… tu resistencia es la de un aspirante de seis años… das vergüenza

-Llevo más de veinte vueltas -Caetano no pudo continuar y dobló el torso, tomándose de las rodillas para lograr acompasar la respiración. Ese día, su ahora maestro, el caballero dorado de Cáncer, se había ensañado con él, obligándolo a cumplir con una gran cantidad de pruebas físicas, que al más joven le parecían exageradas e inútiles.

-Mueve el culo pendejo -Angello botó el cigarro a un lado y lo apagó pisándolo- te quejas más que mi nana de ochenta años… anda, te faltan diez vueltas más

-Pero…

-Pero nada… sigue protestando y tendrás que hacer otra serie de abdominales…

-Usted está demente…

Angello se carcajeó con gana -pues en eso tienes razón infeliz… y para tu desgracia, el maestro Shion está muy complacido con que yo sea tu maestro…

Caetano bufó furioso "lo que tenía que soportar por..." y maldijo mil veces en su idioma, cada vez que sentía que las fuerzas lo abandonaban gracias a los caprichos de ese italiano psicópata. Pero un día de estos se vengaría, de eso no cabía duda.

Tan divertido estaba viendo sufrir a su discípulo, que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se le acercaba por detrás -¿torturando a los nuevos?

-Como en los viejos tiempos...

Angello sonrió y sacó otro cigarro de la cajetilla para ofrecerlo a sus compañeros -yo paso- se disculpó Kanon, pero Saga sí aceptó de buena gana -te tenemos un negocio cangrejo…

Angello sonrió más -¿qué quieren conseguir? ¿cigarros? ¿licor de contrabando? ¿hierbas… aromáticas?... o acaso ustedes me ofrecerán un reto de verdad interesante…

-Podría ser lo último… venimos a pedirte un favor -explicó Saga- necesitamos que entres a un lugar

-Ya decía yo -Angello miró a la Luna creciente y se aclaró la garganta- ¿qué ganaré?

-La satisfacción de que nos ayudaste…

El cangrejo se volvió para irse -olvídenlo… seguir sus descabellados planes significa arriesgar el cuero, el culo y los huevos… ahora estoy tranquilo… voy a ser papá

-Es por el viejo -Angello miró a Kanon con una ceja arqueada y desistió de escapar.

-De acuerdo maniaco… escupe entonces…

-Nos preocupa su bienestar…

-¿Es por lo del incidente de hace unos días?

-Diste en el clavo -Kanon sonrió triunfal y entrecerró los ojos al percatarse de que Caetano bajó la velocidad como si quisiera vigilarlos- ¿es de fiar? -preguntó señalando con la barbilla al brasileño.

-Tanto como una sirena -Kanon enarcó una ceja y Saga no pudo reprimir una risita. Por su parte, el italiano botó el humo que guardaba en su garganta- ¡hey!... ¡vete a correr lejos, hijo de puta!

-Tu sentido de la pedagogía es admirable compañero

Angello sonrió divertido -lo sé...

Caetano obedeció a regañadientes y entre tanto, los dorados siguieron con la conversación -necesito entrar a la sexta bodega- el cangrejo miró a Kanon realmente sorprendido.

-Allí es donde el témpano vigila los objetos más peligrosos encontrados por la Orden…

-Exactamente…

Angello sonrió ampliamente, aquello le gustaba, no solo por el reto, sino por el placer de molestar a Camus -haré que una sombra entre…

-Esa es la actitud, una sombra es el único ser que padre no detectará fácilmente

-Y… ¿qué vamos a robar?

Saga y Kanon se miraron entre sí y sonrieron con malicia -robaremos la _Clepsidra Dorada_

* * *

 **Isla Andrómeda**

Las cosas estaban peor de lo que esperaban. La Isla Andrómeda era poco más que un pedazo de roca estéril donde no crecía ni la mala hierba. Según les había dicho el mismo Albiore, en la parte oeste de la isla, habitaban cerca de un centenar de personas apostadas en frágiles chozas de madera. La vida de los pobladores era dura, ya que debían viajar unos 100 kilómetros por mar hasta Eritrea, con tal de abastecerse de lo necesario para sobrevivir. Parte de la encomienda del Santuario, era mejorar la calidad de vida de la población y procurar su bienestar en la medida de lo posible.

Los primeros en bajar de la embarcación, fueron aquellos que en algún momento habitaron en el campo de entrenamiento de la isla y ellos asumirían la labor de guías para la misión. Eran aproximadamente las cuatro de la tarde cuando el catamarán arribó a lo que quedaba del muelle de la Isla y el calor era insoportable, sin embargo, la descarga de los víveres que traían para abastecer a la población no podía esperar y no les quedó de otra que trabajar en eso a pesar de las difíciles condiciones climáticas.

Casi doscientas cajas de madera con el abastecimiento de materiales y víveres requerían ser descargadas de la embarcación y Albiore se encargó de la organización del desembarque para evitar trabajo de más o conflictos entre los guerreros dorados y los de menor categoría.

-Señor -preguntó June después de un rato.

-Dime hija -contestó Albiore con tono cansado una vez que dejó una gran caja de madera en el suelo y le daba un gran trago a su cantimplora con agua. Después de dos años, había olvidado el cruel clima de la isla.

-Le solicito permiso para explorar el lado oeste -June bajó la mirada- quisiera saber cómo está la gente…

Albiore se lo pensó un poco. Aquella zona era políticamente inestable y era común que los pueblos remotos fueran víctimas de piratas o mercenarios que venían desde distintas partes de África -de acuerdo hija… pero espérame… no quiero que vayas sola… déjame descansar un rato

-No se preocupe maestro, el señor Shura de Capricornio va a acompañarme

Albiore enarcó una ceja sorprendido -pero June… no puedes disponer así de un caballero dorado… ¿al menos ya le dijiste?

June se puso muy nerviosa antes de contestar y es que realmente no le había preguntado a Shura primero -yo… pues

-Por mi no hay problema en ir con ella maestro -interrumpió Shura con el semblante imperturbable. Albiore asintió al dorado, aceptando su ofrecimiento- la descarga de los víveres está casi lista…

Albiore sonrió de lado al notar en el pecho de June, la respiración acelerada provocada por la cercanía del dorado -le aseguro que ella aceptará su generosidad con gusto, señor Shura… ¿verdad June?

-Yo… no… digo, si…

Albiore no podía estar disfrutando más la situación. Se sentía feliz por June, ya que nunca estuvo de acuerdo con el apego de la rubia hacia Shun. Y no es que reprobara a Shun como pareja de la muchacha, sino que estaba al tanto de que el joven japonés no se sentía completamente a gusto con ella como para iniciar una relación. Había criado a June como hija de su sangre y le preocupaba su futuro, sobre todo porque la muchacha era de ilusionarse fácilmente y no quería que sufriera por ello. El que a June la pretendiera uno de los miembros de la élite dorada era un honor, sin embargo no conocía hasta donde llegaban las intenciones del español, por eso en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, hablaría muy seriamente con Shura de Capricornio.

* * *

 **Irak, cerca de Bagdad**

-¡Mu!... ¡Mu de Aries!

-Yo… qué fue lo que… -masculló despertando de ese pesado letargo. Una voz conocida, lo llamaba con ese tono irónico y altanero que tanto le divertía a veces- ¿Asmita?

-¿Asmita? -Shaka miró a su amigo desconcertado- Ashmita no Mu… soy Shaka de Virgo… en el siglo XXI,*** estamos en Irak… tenemos la misión de encontrar el _mala_ original de Ashmita de Virgo… ese que tejió con las semillas del _Mukurenji_ … ¿ya no lo recuerdas?

Mu abrió mucho los ojos y se sentó de golpe, su mente estaba fuera de lugar -¿Shaka? ¿Shaka de Virgo?

-El mismo...

A Shaka solo le dio tiempo de enarcar las cejas, al sentir el fuerte abrazo del lemuriano alrededor de su cuello -Shaka… gracias a la diosa- Mu lo apretó más fuerte y el rubio sonrió complacido con la calidez y la sinceridad de aquel gesto- pensé que te había perdido para siempre…

-Solo fue un sueño -lo consoló el rubio, pensando que Mu había soñado de nuevo con un tipo de muerte horrible para él. Quizá esta vez se lo había comido una planta carnívora o algo por estilo; la imaginación del lemuriano era vasta como el Jardín de los Sales Gemelos.

-No fue un sueño Shaka -Mu se separó de Shaka y lo miró directamente- fue un viaje astral… al pasado, me vi en el cuerpo de mi anterior reencarnación y te vi a ti -Mu bajó la mirada y sus ojos se humedecieron- fui testigo de los últimos momentos de Ashmita de Virgo...

-Pero yo estoy aquí -contestó el rubio muy serio- y no pienso irme aún...

-Lo sé y ruego porque tu destino no esté atado al del pobre Ashmita -Mu no quería soltar a Shaka, como si hacerlo implicara perderlo- ¿puedo abrazarte de nuevo?

-Claro -Shaka cerró los ojos muy feliz por lo que interpretó como una reconciliación- prometo respetar de ahora en adelante tus decisiones con respecto a Kiki- el abrazo de Mu se intensificó más- tengo mucho que aprender de ti… _homolemurian_

Mu se separó de Shaka y lo miró a los ojos -y yo prometo no reaccionar de mala manera… no desoiré tus consejos…

El sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta, interrumpió la charla de los dos muchachos -caballeros dorados -les saludó una voz que recordaban de la lejanía de su infancia. Shaka y Mu se pusieron en guardia de inmediato, a pesar de que el cosmo que sentían no era para nada hostil- no se alteren por favor… nadie les va a hacer daño aquí…

-¿Por qué nos drogó? -preguntó Mu un tanto avergonzado al aceptar que había caído en un truco tan viejo como el del narcótico en la bebida. Aunque si meditaba seriamente en el asunto, no entendía qué clase de narcótico los había puesto en ese estado- ¿dónde estamos?... le exijo que me conteste, si no quiere que nos defendamos

-Eso no va a ser necesario pequeño -un hombre alto y de rasgos árabes, se dejó ver en medio de la penumbra y los dorados distinguieron a quien fuera uno de los mejores amigos de Shion; Barahaim caballero de plata de Altar.

-No puede ser que usted se haya aliado con el enemigo maestro Bara

-No entiendo por qué me acusas de eso, pequeño Mu…

-No lo sé -dijo el lemuriano muy serio- será porque últimamente hemos tenido que lidiar una y otra vez con personas que se hacen pasar por amigos, pero que en realidad solo quieren destruir el Santuario…

Barahaim rió divertido -pues no mi querido Mu… te aseguro que esas no son mis intenciones… de hecho quisiera poder ayudarles con la misión que se les encomendó y a la vez quiero interceder por alguien...

Shaka relajó el porte y frunció el ceño -nadie conoce el objetivo de nuestras misiones… ¿cómo lo sabe usted?

-Intuición -el mayor sonrió y los dorados lo miraron con desconfianza- sabía que tarde o temprano, Shion los enviaría aquí en busca de los sellos de Hakurei…

-Nosotros no -balbuceó Mu confundido al escuchar acerca de los sellos que supuestamente buscaban Aioria y Aioros en Japón. Shaka buscó su mirada y él asintió a sabiendas de que ambos pensaban lo mismo.

Aioria y Aioros estaban buscando los sellos en el lugar incorrecto.

* * *

 **Stockhölm, Suecia**

-¿Qué fue eso maestro?

-Ni yo mismo lo sé -contestó Dhoko caminando apresuradamente por las calles adoquinadas de aquel exclusivo barrio, después de dos horas de extraña conversación con Cassidy Rosenträdgard- mantén tu cosmo oculto…

-No entiendo… ¿por qué?

-Él lo sabe -tres palabras que paralizaron al brasileño, quien sintió un escalofrío bajando por su espina- vamos Alde -llamó Dhoko al percatarse de que Aldaberán no se movía de su sitio -camina… no debemos quedarnos aquí…

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Tenemos que correr -Dhoko corrió al máximo que sus piernas le permitían. Para Aldaberán era muy evidente que algo los perseguía, algo maligno.

-¿Hacia donde vamos? -el brasileño tenía la cabeza llena de dudas y por instinto miró hacia atrás, allí donde las luces de los faroles que bordeaban la calzada, morían progresivamente.

Dhoko no contestó y al llegar a un recodo, se lanzó a la calle sin fijarse que un camión de carga se acercaba a toda velocidad -MAESTRO- gritó Alde, pero el chino era hábil y esquivó el vehículo que frenó violentamente.

-¡Fíjate… hijo de puta! -gritó el chofer en sueco, sacando el brazo por la ventana.

-¡Corre Alde!... no mires atrás…

Desobedeciendo el mandato del mayor, Aldebarán volvió el rostro para observar horrorizado, el momento en que el chofer del camión era tomado por una sombra que absorbió en segundos toda su esencia, hasta convertirlo en un cadáver momificado.

-¡Maestro!

-¡Corre maldita sea!

Dhoko se dirigió hasta un cementerio y al llegar allí, jaló fuertemente a Aldaberán de un brazo, lanzándolo hasta un mausoleo abierto -aquí…

-Qué espantoso aroma -se quejó Alde al caer en el centro de la cripta- estos cadáveres no tienen más de dos semanas…

-Aguanta Alde -Dhoko miró hacia la entrada del mausoleo, donde claramente las luces de las lámparas comenzaron a bajar su intensidad y un ruido similar al zumbido de un enjambre enardecido, se acercó de a poco.

-Maestro -susurró Aldebarán con temor. Pocas veces en su vida, se había sentido tan aterrado, ni siquiera en su prueba final para ganar la armadura de Tauro- estamos atrapados...

-Calla hijo… dejemos que se vaya… estamos rodeados de tanta muerte que el espíritu de la venganza pasará de largo y no nos encontrará…

-Nunca en mi vida había extrañado tanto a Angello...

Dhoko suspiró -tenemos que volver…

-¿Volver? -Dhoko se puso muy serio y asintió- no maestro… no me diga que...

-Si Alde… volveremos a la mansión Rosenträdgard… esta misma noche

* * *

 **Isla Andrómeda**

-No recordaba lo espantoso que era este lugar…

-Ya Milo… te comprometiste con Aphrodite a convertir este infierno en habitable, así que no se vale quejarse -Camus estaba más que harto de las quejas de Milo durante el viaje, porque el mar estaba muy picado, porque el clima inestable, porque el Sol quemante -asume tu carga en paz y vive con ella escorpión…

Milo hizo un mohín porque odiaba cuando Camus le impedía hacer berrinche. A modo de protesta, se detuvo en medio de la rampa de desembarque cargando una gran caja de madera. Justo en ese momento Aphrodite comenzaba a bajar con una carga similar en brazos, cuando se topó al griego detenido allí -hey deja de estorbar o conseguiré un aracnicida de amplio espectro- bromeó lanzándole una patada en el trasero que estuvo a punto de tirarlo de narices.

-Eres una sardina apestosa -se quejó el peliazul furioso por las carcajadas de Afro- debería bajar todas las cajas tú solo… de todos modos esto fue tu idea...

-¡Ja! -Afro rió realmente divertido cuando esquivó la patada que Milo le envió como venganza- no podrás golpearme… además por estar quejándote tirarás la carga- gritó lanzándose por el barandal para caer en tierra -hazle caso al sabelotodo…

-¡Que no soy sabelotodo! -rezongó Camus desde la playa.

-Maldito pez de mierda -Milo pujó acomodando la caja en sus brazos de nuevo y continuó bajando, mientras murmuraba malhumorado- claro… como está en plan de conquista… no borra esa estúpida sonrisa que tiene desde que salimos de Grecia…

-Yo no veo tan malo este lugar -Afro acomodó su caja sobre la de Camus y se secó el sudor de la frente con el antebrazo. Efectivamente no había borrado esa sonrisa desde el inicio del viaje- es… interesante, de hecho tiene su encanto natural

Camus enarcó una ceja y miró al de suecia incrédulo -supongo que estás bromeando… de cualquier lugar que haya visitado en mi vida… este es por mucho el peor… pero no le digas a Milo, porque así tendría que admitir que tiene razón -se apresuró a aclarar.

-Bueno es cierto que el clima no es bonito -el peliceleste miró alrededor y se encogió de hombros- pero tiene esa magia natural africana… quizá sea el color de la piedra…

-He de decir que nunca te había escuchado con un comentario optimista acerca de nada -Camus se sacudió los pantalones y se rodeó de una sutil aura helada, que describía florituras alrededor de su cuerpo- de verdad espero que tus planes lleguen a buen término con la amazona… el amor te está haciendo bien -Afro se quedó pasmado sin saber qué contestar, ¿tan evidente había sido?- toma -el francés depositó algo en la palma de su mano, antes de regresar al catamarán por más carga- esto te ayudará con el calor

El peliceleste abrió la palma y se encontró con algo semejante a un trozo de diamante en bruto -hielo- susurró y su compañero afirmó con una sonrisa.

-Y no se derrite… puedes usarlo debajo de la ropa… pero no me cuentes donde lo pusiste

-Gracias témpano...

-Ah… y Afro- llamó Camus antes de irse -Milo es el mejor de los amigos, pero en cuanto a eso del amor, es el peor consejero

* * *

 _Mientras, al oeste de la Isla Andrómeda_

-Esto… ¿fueron el bicho y el pez? -preguntó el español al percatarse de los árboles cercenados a poca altura; todos doblados hacia la misma dirección, acartonados e inertes, como mudos testigos del apocalipsis desatado en esa isla, dos años atrás- esto es... desolador

-Exactamente, pero aunque no lo creas, antes de que Escorpión y Piscis la destruyeran… era igual de inhabitable -bromeó June, mientras caminaba con Shura por un sendero pedregoso que lastimaba los pies aún estando calzados- los árboles me dolieron- June acarició un tronco -algunos eran muy antiguos...

-Créeme que te creo- Shura rió con gana -de verdad admiro el temple de los tuyos para soportar este calor sin ninguna posibilidad de sombra…

-Generalmente las tareas más fuertes se dejaban para después del anochecer -con el fin de refrescarse, June se acomodó el cabello en una cola de caballo, antes de comenzar a subir por una empinada roca que se alzaba frente a ellos- es mejor no saltar al otro lado, la aldea está allí… pero no queremos llamar la atención todavía…

La mirada de Shura fue atraída como magneto hacia el exquisito cuello de cisne y sin poder contenerse, se acercó a ella y le susurró de cerca -me gusta tu cabello así -dijo provocando que la piel de June se erizara completa.

June se giró para tenerlo de frente y permitió que le quitara la máscara -entonces… prometo llevarlo recogido todo el tiempo- él se acercó a su rostro hasta que le acarició la nariz con la suya -eso… si quieres…

-Me encantaría… pero prefiero que esa hermosa vista sea solamente para mí -ella sonrió y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos- no quiero que nadie más te mire como yo te miro… suelo ser terriblemente egoísta

-Shura -susurró antes de dejarse caer al abismo de esos ojos de esmeralda que se acercaron lentamente- seré solo tuya cuando quieras…

-Así será...

Caballero y amazona sonrieron chocando sus frentes, anhelándose como quien anhela el agua en un desierto ardiente. Él rozó sus labios en una aterciopelada caricia y ella deslizó las uñas en la nuca masculina.

-No hagas eso otra vez o no respondo -dijo él en referencia a las caricias que ella le regalaba en el cuello.

-Entonces no dejaré de hacerlo -respondió June con una risita y eso fue todo lo que Shura necesitaba para saber que tenía permiso de besarla. Un beso pausado, lleno de pasión y amor. Más que devorarse, ambos se esmeraron por acariciar al otro con sus labios y con sus manos recorrieron la piel, anhelando ir más allá de lo permitido por el otro.

-Desde que te vi en Jamir… mi corazón no ha vuelto a estar en paz -dijo él jadeando, cuando después de un rato se separaron.

-Y mi corazón no deja de latir por ti… moría por tenerte así de cerca

Ambos sonrieron con tanto deseo, tanto, que olvidaron que tenían una tarea pendiente. Lamentablemente un grito desgarrador los trajo a la realidad de golpe.

- _¡No!... ¡se lo ruego por favor!_

Shura se separó de June y la empujó hacia la pared de piedra, indicándole que no se moviera. El español agudizó el oído para escuchar mejor y tomó posición defensiva.

- _¡Por favor!... ¡por tu dios… sea cual sea!... no sigan haciendo esto con nosotros_ -los gritos eran de una mujer y al parecer sus súplicas eran ignoradas, puesto que no dejaba de pedir piedad.

-Shura

El español miró a June de reojo y le hizo una seña para que se callara. Sin decir nada, le indicó que esperara y de un salto escaló la laja detrás de la cual ambos se ocultaban.

Del otro lado, una mujer era arrastrada por en medio de la cercenada arboleda por tres hombres, todos eran de raza negra -por favor- las lágrimas brillaban en la piel oscura, junto con los rastros de sangre. Era obvio que había sido golpeada muchas veces.

-Calla puta… abre la boca y lame lo que te meta, pero si muerdes… me almorzaré las entrañas de tu hijo -gruñó uno de los hombres, sacando su miembro encerrado en sus pantalones.

-Lo haré… lo haré -dijo ella con resignación, sin dejar de sollozar.

Shura entrecerró los ojos estudiando con frialdad la escena y es que aunque no entendía una palabra en amárico, era obvio lo que estaba pasando. De inmediato en su mente se formó la imagen de June en el lugar de la nativa y la ira le invadió en su interior. "Cobardes", se dijo, así que al asegurarse de que no habían más forajidos cerca, se volvió a su compañera y le habló mentalmente - _escuches, lo que escuches… no vengas_

 _-Pero_

 _-¡Ya dije!_

Shura de Capricornio tenía una presencia soberbia y eso fue lo primero que los forajidos percibieron cuando el español cayó de pie frente a ellos - _déjenla ir_ \- siseó en inglés tratando de controlar las ganas de decapitarlos con su espada.

Los tres hombres se miraron entre sí y soltaron a la cautiva, quien de inmediato gateó para protegerse detrás de uno de los árboles muertos _-¿tienes ganas de morir extranjero?_ \- preguntó uno de los hombres también en inglés, acomodándose los pantalones.

- _No todavía_ -Shura se tronó los nudillos de los dedos- _pero no diré lo mismo de ustedes_

Los tres hombres rieron escandalosamente, como un llamamiento a la cordura grupal. La verdad es que aquel que estaba parado frente a ellos, tenía una mirada tan intimidante que por un momento hizo titubear las agallas con las que sometían a la pobre nativa. Sin embargo, se lanzaron al mismo tiempo contra el español, quien con una sonrisa se puso en guardia.

El primero lanzó su brazo para tumbar de la mandíbula a Shura, quien fácilmente lo usó como palanca para tumbarlo al suelo, con fractura de clavícula y tres costillas incluídas. El segundo intentó con las patadas, gran error. Menos de un segundo después, el tipo cayó a tierra gritando improperios contra Shura por haberle quebrado las piernas. En cuanto al tercero decidió usar su arma de fuego. Tres, cuatro tiros directos al tórax y el dorado seguía ileso. Aquello tenía que ser obra de _Angat_ **, no era de este mundo que un hombre común, fuera inmune a las cargas de su automática.

Shura caminó hacia el individuo, quien descargó la dotación completa de su arma contra el pecho ajeno y le propinó un golpe en la mandíbula tal, que cayó inconsciente en el suelo. Sin delicadeza, Shura lo tomó de la camisa para llevarlo consigo, como si de un trapo se tratara.

- _Bien amigo_ -Shura sonrió satisfecho por su impresionante triunfo- _te voy a llevar conmigo y vas a contarme absolutamente todo lo que está sucediendo en esta isla…_

* * *

 **Hokkaido, Japón**

-¡Salta hermano! -gritó Aioria alegremente, mientras caía sobre una de las tantas formaciones rocosas que bordeaban el Valle del Infierno- ¡estás demasiado lento!

-¡Cuando te alcance te sumergiré en uno de esos lagos hirvientes y haré estofado contigo! -Aioros aterrizó en la punta de otra de las colinas y tras hacer su amenaza, se dispuso a seguir a su hermano menor, quien desde que llegaron a Japón, no se cansaba de retarlo continuamente.

Hokkaido era un lugar maravilloso y en época invernal, sus paisajes representaban las más bellas estampas japonesas. Tan solo veinte horas antes, los hermanos Aioria y Aioros, arribaron al lugar en busca de unos sellos que un par de siglos atrás, fueran creados por el maestro Hakurei de Altar para contener el poder de entes divinos.

Aioros aterrizó al lado del león dorado, quien lo miró de reojo con una risita, desviando su atención del mapa que les entregara el Patriarca -al fin llegas- dijo disfrutando del ceño fruncido de su hermano mayor.

-¿Estamos perdidos? -preguntó Aioros sin darle importancia a las bromas del menor.

Aioria giró el mapa y lo puso de cabeza -la verdad… no lo sé

Una incipiente nevada comenzaba a arreciar y automáticamente los hermanos miraron hacia el cielo -tenemos que darnos prisa- Aioros arrebató el mapa de las manos del menor y se concentró en revisarlo con detalle -acabamos de pasar estos tres cerros- dijo señalando hacia la dirección de donde venían -faltan unos cuantos más… tenemos que seguir adelante -el centauro enrolló el mapa y se colocó en posición para saltar -te veo allá… tortuga

-¡Oye tramposo!

Unos minutos más, les tomó a los hermanos cruzar todo el valle, hasta un remoto lugar, donde se supone encontrarían los sellos ocultos -leoncito… hemos llegado…

Ambos caminaron tranquilamente por entre la nieve y llegaron a una pequeña cueva, que estaba señalada en el esquema como el lugar donde se encontraba lo que buscaban -parece ser aquí- Aioria se acuclilló para estudiar el lugar -está completamente a oscuras… pero se siente calor dentro, supongo que estamos en las entrañas de un volcán…

-Me parece que tienes razón… enciende tu cosmo apenas para guiarnos…

-Gracias por haberme reducido a la categoría de linterna…

-Fue un placer -sonrió Aioros, mientras avanzaba- pero no me cambies de tema… llegué primero que tú, así que me debes un barco de sushi… sesenta piezas para mi solo

-Deberías agradecer a tu metabolismo hiper-acelerado que no estés como un bodoque… no entiendo como puedes comer así...

-Literalmente estoy creciendo… tengo cuatro centímetros de más

-A los lados

-Ja-ja-ja, estás muy gracioso hoy Aioria…

-Se hace lo que se puede

-Ya cállate -Aioros se detuvo y colocó su brazo frente al menor para pegarlo a la pared. Una vez en silencio, intentó agudizar el oído- ¿escuchaste eso?

Aioria se concentró unos segundos -algo… o alguien… está rasgando la piedra con un objeto metálico

-Si… exactamente, ahora… te ordeno que dejes de ser linterna

-Te odio...

Una vez en completa oscuridad, avanzaron confiando en su sentido del tacto y el oído para no tener un accidente, ya que la topografía del lugar era muy irregular. Conforme avanzaban, el ruido metálico se intensificaba y en un punto específico, divisaron lo que parecía ser una fogata, cuya luz proyectaba las sombras de dos personas y de inmediato los dorados se pusieron en alerta.

 _-Déjame ayudarte con eso -dijo la voz suave de una mujer, quien al parecer reía- se nota que nunca has cocinado nada en tu vida…_

 _-Ya te lo dije… no dejaré que trabajes en tu condición_

 _-Estoy embarazada, no enferma_

 _-Solo no quiero que te suceda algo a ti, o al bebé…_

 _-Te agradezco tu interés, pero quisiera que no te suicides afilando el cuchillo, al menos hasta que conozcas al niño…_

A unos pasos de donde estaban los dorados, un hombre y una mujer preparaban comida al calor de una fogata. Al escuchar la conversación, los hermanos dorados se relajaron y decidieron salir de su escondite para presentarse ante aquellas personas que parecían inofensivas.

-Buenas tardes -saludó Aioros. El hombre de inmediato se puso en guardia y la mujer, evidentemente embarazada, solo atinó a mirarlos- disculpen, no era nuestra intención asustarlos…

A la luz de la fogata, Aioros pudo notar la expresión de terror en ambas personas y al mirar de reojo a su hermano, notó que respiraba de forma agitada.

-Aioros -susurró Aioria- él es Algor de Perseo… el traidor

* * *

 **Isla Andrómeda**

 _-Habla… no tienes opción de negarte_ -interrogó Albiore en amárico, al hombre que había sido capturado por Shura- _¿dónde tienen a los pobladores? ¿qué les hicieron?_

 _-Usted no es nada… no puede retenerme, yo no le temo_ -el tipo rió, tenía el labio partido hasta la nariz cortesía de Shura, quien miraba la escena con indiferencia desde fuera de una de las tiendas de campaña que habían montado los de plata para guarecerse en la noche. Cerca de él, Shaina y June cuidaban de la mujer que estuvo a punto de ser violada por los mercenarios.

 _-¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de eso?... no sabes quién soy, ni mis intenciones…_

 _-Tontos… altaneros de piel pálida -_ el hombre miró con ira a Albiore _\- uno de nosotros los vio cuando llegaron a la isla… siete hombres, dos mujeres_ -el hombre se carcajeó con burla- _no son nada para nosotros… estoy seguro de que enviaron por mi… su amigo fue tonto en dejar a mis compañeros con vida. Ellos ya deben haber informado de mi desaparición…_

 _-Te crees muy importante_ -rió Albiore- _entre mercenarios, nadie es imprescindible…_

 _-Soy su comandante_ -gruñó el tipo entre dientes.

 _-Oh un comandante… que bien, eso lo hace más interesante_

Shura se cansó de la charla en amárico y de las constantes burlas del mercenario. Bufando molesto caminó hacia donde se encontraban las mujeres -¿cómo está?- les preguntó refiriéndose a la nativa.

-Asustada -contestó Shaina lavando una herida que tenía en el brazo- ha sido golpeada muchas veces… tiene cicatrices viejas

June se puso de pie y se acercó al español, a quien la situación lo mantenía con el ceño fruncido -llegaron después de los ataques del Santuario a la isla- June miró de soslayo a Shaina afanada en el cuidado de la muchacha -quemaron lo que quedaba de sus hogares, asesinaron a los hombres que representaban una amenaza y tomaron a las mujeres para complacerse… ella se llama Johari… tiene veintitrés años y un pequeño de tres años, su hijo de diez está desaparecido -June bajó la cabeza- está desesperada por volver, sabe que vengarán esto con la muerte del niño

- _Kahiry_ -insistía la nativa- _Kahiry_

-Así se llama el pequeño -June sonrió con tristeza- significa caridad

Shura la miró con el ceño fruncido -si Albiore no termina rápido con el interrogatorio, le sacaré la lengua al tipo para que aprenda a contestar cuando se le pregunta

-Si le sacas la lengua, no tendrá cómo contestar -ella sonrió y pasó suavemente una mano en el pecho de él.

-Pues que conteste por escrito -gruñó Shura aún enojado.

-Allí viene el maestro -June se apresuró a colocarse la máscara- ten paciencia…

Shura no dijo nada, solamente miró con severidad a Albiore, quien les informó de una vez -son mercenarios… muy peligrosos, sin amor por la humanidad- el dorado suspiró, en parte recordó su forma de actuar bajo el mandato de Arles y pensó que quizá eso era lo que tanto le molestaba de aquella situación- él está seguro de que vendrán a buscarlo y que se saldrá con la suya… Shura… me temo que el niño de la muchacha no vaya a sobrevivir

-Eso no lo voy a permitir -serio como siempre, Shura dio una rápida mirada a su alrededor -¿dónde están los otros?

-Después de montar el campamento, se fueron a dar un baño -respondió Shaina- caminaron hacia el este…

-Quédense aquí con ella, no es saludable que mire lo que va a pasar -las amazonas asintieron y Albiore miró al dorado con desconcierto- nosotros limpiaremos la aldea de basura… Albiore… ten lista tu cadena

-Mi armadura es un desastre Shura -dijo el de plata recordando lo que quedó de su ropaje, cortesía de Milo y Afro- pero con gusto lanzaré un par de golpes… solo tenemos que actuar sigilosamente…

-De acuerdo… iremos por la caballería

* * *

 _Lado este de la Isla Andrómeda_

-A pesar de que me alejaste deliberadamente de Shaina, debo agradecer tu idea de venir a nadar un rato -Aphrodite se sumergió hasta la nariz, disfrutando sobremanera la sensación del agua en su cuerpo.

-Elemental mi querido pez, soy un torrente de buenas ideas…

-Solo espero que ese torrente no termine por embestirte -se burló Afro, lanzando el cuerpo hacia atrás para sumergirse en una elegante voltereta.

-Siempre he creído que a ese sujeto lo criaron una linda pareja de atunes -se burló Milo por la naturalidad con que Afro se movía en el agua- ¿no te parece Camie?

-Que clima espantoso -se quejó el acuariano, quien mantenía el cuerpo apoyado en una pared de roca, detrás de la cual se ocultaban de los demás- gracias a la diosa comienza a enfriar…

-Y dices que soy yo el que se queja… has pasado rodeado de escarcha todo el día, tienes una ventaja natural -Milo rió y se echó a flotar sobre su espalda- ahhh… esto es vida… por cierto ¿dónde está la cabra?

-No lo sé… hace rato lo vi alejarse con la rubia…

-Maldita cabra que no pierde el tiempo…

-Vive y deja morir Milín...

-Caballeros -les llamó alguien la atención desde la cima de la roca- vengo a proponerles algo de diversión

Los tres dorados que nadaban, se volvieron hacia su compañero, quien los miraba con una pequeña sonrisa -¿y de qué se trata general?- preguntó Afro enarcando una ceja.

Shura sonrió y se tronó los dedos -vamos a machacar unos cuantos huesos mercenarios

* * *

 **Horas después, Stockhölm, Suecia**

Después de la impresionante experiencia de esa tarde, Aldaberán y Dhoko regresaron a su hotel para descansar un rato y de paso recoger sus armaduras doradas sin llamar la atención al invocarlas.

-¿A qué hora nos vamos, maestro?

-Esperemos un rato a que sean las doce… iremos a velocidad luz -Dhoko había salido al balcón de la habitación que compartía con Alde para mirar hacia el este, donde vivía la familia del caballero de Piscis- me preocupa que _eso_ … haya encontrado lo que Shion nos envió a buscar

-¿De qué se trata maestro?

-El viejo Kläus acostumbraba a acumular reliquias, al parecer encontró algunas que pueden considerarse _muy_ peligrosas… eso es lo que quiere Shion que llevemos al Santuario, al menos allí contarán con protección divina

Aldaberán se cruzó de brazos -¿no debió venir Afro también?

-Shion quiere evitar los conflictos personales en estas misiones… si notaste la actitud de la señora Rosenträdgard, ella resiente mucho la indiferencia de los gemelos hacia la muerte de su padre…

-¿Afro es gemelo?

-Sip y por cierto que su gemela es una de las personas más buscadas por el Santuario, junto con Algor de Perseo

-Una traidora -susurró el menor.

Dhoko afirmó -parece que es de familia- sonrió de lado. Y es que para Dhoko el caballero de Piscis era alguien con una actitud demasiado desafiante para su gusto, ya que hasta el momento, era el único de sus compañeros que no lo respetaba por su edad, ni por su experiencia.

-No diga eso maestro -Aldaberán se encogió de hombros- Afro es solo un poco antisocial y altanero, pero es un buen chico… él es quien nos provee de hierbas y frutas a todos y lo hace a cambio de nada…

-Bah -gruñó Dhoko- tiene de buena persona, lo que yo tengo de rubio… no me vengas con eso Alde -el chino se volvió y se recostó en el barandal del balcón- Amadeo era uno de mis mejores amigos y confidentes, no sabes cuánto sufría por los desplantes de ese muchacho…

-Ya eso pasó señor, ahora tenemos que llevarnos bien -Aldaberán sonrió y se acercó al maestro- eso es lo que la señorita Atena y el señor Shion esperan de nosotros -Alde consultó el reloj de la habitación- bueno maestro… al parecer es hora

-De acuerdo…

Meditando a regañadientes el consejo de su compañero acerca de la relación entre los dorados, el de Libra se colocó la armadura y de un salto se elevó más allá de la vista, como un haz de luz dorada que cruzó el cielo de la ciudad en una milésima de segundo, seguido muy cerca por otro rayo similar.

Ambos dorados aterrizaron suavemente sobre el pasto del jardín trasero de la gran mansión Rosenträdgard y Dhoko se aprestó a entrar a la casa que estaba completamente a oscuras. Aldebarán siguió al maestro, muy intrigado de que no hubiera nadie vigilando, sobre todo porque la señora Cassidy les había contado que estaban sucediendo cosas extrañas.

-Iremos directamente al estudio Alde

Una vez llegaron a su destino, Dhoko se aprestó a buscar rápidamente todo aquello que se pareciera a una cerradura o un pasaje secreto. Mientras tanto, Aldaberán salió de la habitación y recorrió los pasillos donde se encontraban los dormitorios, un poco extrañado de no percibir vida en aquel lugar.

Al llegar a una puerta que estaba entreabierta, se decidió a entrar para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien y al hacerlo, un aroma espantoso inundó sus fosas nasales. De inmediato y sospechando lo peor, Aldebarán encendió la luz.

* * *

Dhoko había encontrado la entrada a un cuarto secreto y sonriendo satisfecho, entró para darle un rápido vistazo -Alde… ¿lo viste?... fue más fácil de lo que creí… me encanta jugar de detective, hace años fui aficionado a las novelas de Sherlock Hölmes- susurró con alegría -siempre he sido bueno para encontrar objetos perdidos… ¿Alde? -Dhoko se volvió a buscar a su compañero y no lo encontró- ¿Alde? -dijo saliendo de la habitación para buscarlo por los pasillos- ¿pero qué se hizo ese muchacho?... como si fuera tan pequeño para ocultarse

-¿Alde? -Dhoko divisó la luz que iluminaba el pasillo en penumbras y que se proyectaba desde dentro de uno de los dormitorios- ¿estás allí?

El mayor continuó para entrar en la habitación abierta -Alde… te dije que te quedaras conmigo… ¿qué sucede muchacho?- preguntó sin obtener una respuesta, así que siguió la mirada horrorizada de su compañero de armas y tuvo que ahogar un grito.

-Ma… maestro

-Maldita sea -Dhoko no podía creer lo que veía.

Niños, mujeres, hombres… todos los habitantes de la casa… estaban muertos.

* * *

 _Continuará_

 _*Esta es una interpretación puramente mía, no se apega a la historia real de SS_

 _**Dhoko del tigre dorado. Según leí los chinos colocan el apellido antes que el nombre_

 _***Yo los tengo ubicados en estos tiempos, o sea en el siglo XXI_

 _Hola de nuevo… feliz 2016_

 _No me maten porfa :( ... es lo único que voy a decir antes de huir a mi refugio antitomates. Ustedes saben que me gusta agarrarme de la historia original para inventar algunas situaciones alternas._

 _Primero… gracias, gracias, gracias por esos cincuenta reviews. Todos y cada uno de ellos ha sido maravilloso. Quiero que me disculpen los que se quedaron sin contestar del capítulo pasado, pero he estado un poco complicada de salud y los días se me han ido tratando de solucionarlo. A quienes no les respondo por aquí, lo haré a través de sus cuentas._

 _Kennandaillard, gracias por tu comentario, como siempre tienes muy buenas observaciones acerca del capítulo. Voy a intentar complacerte con una escena familiar en la casa de Cáncer :) En cuanto a lo del Patriarca, se va a ir descubriendo en estos capítulos que siguen y es muy importante para la serie que sigue, así que atenta a los detalles. Dhoko con la sangre divina. Realmente no tengo intenciones de deshacerme de él todavía, pero ahora que lo dices se me ocurre alguna explicación para eso y espero que me dé chance de ponerlo en el siguiente cap. Un abrazo Kenan y gracias por tus palabras, un abrazo de navidad y año nuevo._

 _Itatechi98, como siempre muy agradecida chiquilla. Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap anterior (conozco tu debilidad por Camus), de repente le toca enfrentarse a los gemelos y a Angello por lo de la reliquia, vamos a ver cómo se resuelve :), un abrazote de verdad._

 _Amatizta, hola… lamento los desvelos u.u, pero me encanta que te haya llamado la atención esta locura. Gracias por tus palabras tan halagadoras y bienvenida al fic, te cuento que Afro es uno de mis favoritos y se nota en el fic (es que no lo puedo evitar). Vieras que en SOG me alegré mucho que no lo pusieran en ridículo, como siempre, porque sus admiradores, siempre nos hemos quedado con amargo sabor de boca, sobre todo en Hades y uff en LOS, donde lo vimos en pantalla menos de tres segundos (qué decepción). De todos modos gracias y un abrazo desde Costa Rica._

 _KarliCm, no sé si quedaste más picada ahora, creo que comencé a enredar cables, solo espero que no me quede atrapada yo en ellos y logre cumplir con las espectativas que algunos de ustedes tienen. Un abrazo de feliz navidad y año nuevo atrasados :)_


	7. Ocaso de los inocentes

**Nota obligatoria:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya son obra de Masami Kurumada y Teshigori, yo nada más me dedico a escribir sobre ellos sin obtener nada a cambio más que mucha satisfacción personal y entretenimiento saludable

Pido disculpas de antemano porque esto se está volviendo más sombrío y denso de lo que tenía planeado al principio. Cuando una es la escritora, correctora de estilo y editora, todo a la vez, esas cosas suelen suceder :)

Bueno, sin más preámbulo, les dejo con el capítulo siete.

 **Trémula paz: aprendiendo a vivir en las doce casas**

 **Advertencias: lenguaje inapropiado**

 **violencia**

 **El ocaso de los inocentes**

 **Lado Oeste de la Isla Andrómeda**

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡¿que uno solo, fue capaz de apalear a tres hombres armados?!

El líder del comando de mercenarios que habían tomado el oeste de Isla Andrómeda, no cabía en sí de la furia cuando uno de sus ayudantes heridos, le relató todo lo sucedido horas antes, al ser atacados por un misterioso hombre blanco.

El herido se incorporó del camastro con dificultad, debido a las lesiones en sus costillas y brazos- estoy seguro de que eso no fue obra de humanos… nadie puede esquivar así las balas…

-Patrañas… lo que pasa es que ustedes son unos inútiles -en ese momento, un tercer hombre entró a la cabaña con un pequeño de tres años. El niño lloraba asustado y no dejaba de llamar a su mamá con desesperación.

El hombre que arrastraba al pequeñito lo lanzó a los pies de su líder -aquí tienes Zama… este es el bastardo de Johari

-¡Se lo había advertido! -el tipo llamado Zama, se acercó al niño y lo jaló del brazo para burlarse- tu madre sabía que me hacía otro desplante y tú me las pagabas ¿sabes algo enano?... a ella no le importas… por eso se marchó y te dejó solo

-Mamá...

Kahiry lloró más fuerte y sin importarle eso, Zama lo tomó del cabello para decapitarlo con el cuchillo que empuñaba, sin saber que aquellas despreciables acciones desatarían la ira de fuerzas antiguas y desconocidas para él.

Zama levantó el brazo con el fin de lograr la fuerza necesaria para matarlo de un golpe. Frente a él, los dos cómplices miraban la escena con desagrado, ya que sabían que cuando todo terminara, ellos tendrían que limpiar todo. Contribuía al mal humor general, que el sofocante calor se acumuló durante el día, provocando un bochorno tal, que la ropa se pegaba por el sudor y la congoja.

-Maldito mocoso -gruñó el hombre aferrando al aterrorizado niño- no sabes cuánto voy a disfrutar esto… tu madre caerá a mis pies y ya no podrá negarse a nada… porque ya no tendría nada qué perder

Un crujido en los tablones de la cabaña, llamó la atención de los presentes hacia la estructura, al tiempo que la temperatura bajó abruptamente.

-¿Qué es esto?- Zama soltó a Kahiry, al observar cómo la madera se cubría con una capa de hielo blanco. Instintivamente miró hacia abajo, allí donde una una densa y helada niebla se esparcía perezosa por el suelo- ¿qué demonios es esto?... nunca ha nevado en este infierno

-¡No es cosa de la naturaleza! -el tipo que estaba herido, un hombre de Sierra Leona al que llamaban Barzuna, comenzó a temblar al mirar semejante fenómeno- ¡Zama!... el diablo se ha apoderado de este lugar…

-Cobarde… ni al diablo le importamos

-Zama -intervino un tercer hombre, aquel que había traído al niño- seguro que Agnar nos está castigando por lo que le hicimos a esta gente…

-Cállense los dos… dejen esas tonterías

-Recuerda que en Eritrea se escuchaban rumores acerca de la magia negra de este lugar -Barzuna se incorporó con intenciones de escapar a pesar de sus heridas- no debimos haber venido… mucho menos apropiarnos de la isla así… los dioses son vengativos y los nativos le oran a los dioses

Zama frunció el ceño sin poder creer lo que veía o escuchaba de parte de sus cercanos. A sus casi cinco décadas, era un no creyente y sólo confiaba en los hombres que le seguían y en el poder de sus armas, por eso el argumento de un demonio enfurecido acechádonlos, le parecía ridículo. Alrededor de la isla, había dispuesto un comando de al menos cien hombres armados, que vigilaban el campamento como barrera infranqueable, eso sin contar a aquellos que estaban en turno de descanso y a los exploradores que barrían las aguas cercanas para encontrar más lugares que saquear. Pensando en sus capacidades de defensa, sonrió triunfante, pero de repente los gritos de terror que venían de afuera, le erizaron el vello de la nuca.

-Tú… sal e investiga qué sucede -le ordenó Zama al recién llegado.

-Pero Zama…

-¡Solo hazlo maldita sea! -el muchacho de no más de veinte años, sabía que no acatar las órdenes de su líder, podía significar la muerte. Y entre eso y enfrentar al "demonio", definitivamente prefería lo primero . Resignado por su mala suerte, se dispuso a salir y cargó el rifle en posición para disparar.

Varios minutos pasaron, en los cuales los ojos de Zama y Barzuna, permanecieron fijos en la puerta por donde había salido el soldado, eso hasta que el sonido de gritos, rompió el tenso silencio en la cabaña. A pesar de las advertencias de Barzuna, Zama corrió hacia afuera, donde en medio de una espesa y helada niebla, distinguió a algunos de sus hombres que se defendían inútilmente disparando a la nada, mientras que otros se revolcaban de dolor.

A unos metros de donde estaba Zama, el soldado que enviara a investigar, yacía inerte en el suelo. Su cuerpo sangrante temblaba atravesado por varias heridas, Zama se acercó y las contó todas; eran trece perforaciones*.

 **Hokkaido, Japón**

-Sabía que en algún momento darían con nosotros -murmuró Kalia muy angustiada, a los dos caballeros dorados que los miraban severos a ella y a su compañero- nadie se les escapa…

-Tranquila -le susurró Algor, quien la tenía rodeada con sus brazos para protegerla- no debes angustiarte… recuerda al bebé

-Es difícil no pensar en la muerte, cuando la tienes enfrente...

Aioria se mantenía con el ceño fruncido sin decir nada, pero Aioros, de carácter más afable que su hermano, se acercó a la asustada pareja en tono conciliador -nadie les va a hacer daño… nunca tiramos antes de preguntar

-¡Ay por favor Aioros! ¡mira de quienes se trata! -interrumpió Aioria indignado por la benevolencia de su hermano- tenemos órdenes claras de llevarlos a juicio… están acusados de asesinato y traición

-Déjalo, solo quiero escuchar qué tienen que decir -Aioros no soltó el agarre del brazo a su hermano, porque sabía lo impulsivo que éste podía llegar a ser- además… ¿le temes a una mujer embarazada y a un hombre sin armadura?... no veo la efigie o la urna en ninguna parte…

-¿Embarazada? -preguntó el menor ya que no se había percatado de la evidente barriga de la peliceleste.

-¿Cuánto tienes de gestación? -se dirigió Aioros a Kalia.

-Siete meses, señor -contestó ella sin inmutarse.

-¿Llevas control médico? -Kalia lo negó un tanto avergonzada y Aioros dirigió su mirada a Algor- con justa razón deben volver con nosotros al Santuario… si un niño es concebido entre dos miembros de la Orden, debe reportarse con el Patriarca, porque posiblemente esté destinado a una armadura

-Algor no es el padre -intervino ella, adivinando los pensamientos de Aioros- el padre _era_ un civil…

-¿Era?

-Lo mataron hace unos meses -Aioros levantó una ceja- era uno de los cabecillas de Deucalión...

-Ella no debe ir prisionera… está a punto de dar a luz -se atrevió a intervenir Algor.

-Cállate -le advirtió Aioria y eso fue todo para que el pobre no dijera más. Por su parte el arquero rodó los ojos, reprobando la altanería del menor, quien actuaba de esa forma cuando estaba enojado.

-Estoy seguro de que ellos nos van a contar su versión de los hechos y si son inocentes, podrán probarlo -intervino Aioros, pero en un tono mucho más cordial que el de su hermano- no intentarán hacer alguna estupidez -el mayor volvió a ver a la pareja- ¿o me equivoco?

 **Oeste de Irak**

-Kalia fue mi mejor aprendiza durante los años que estuvo en el campamento en Líbano

-Entonces… no entiendo el porqué de su traición

-Eso prueba que habilidad, no implica lealtad, Mu -Shaka estaba sentado frente del caballero de Altar, con los ojos cerrados y tan serio como siempre. Después de disculparse con ellos por haberlos dormido, Barahaim les pidió que le dieran la oportunidad de explicar las razones de su accionar y era por eso que los tres hombres se encontraban conversando a esas horas de la noche.

-Llegó recomendada por el maestro Alexander de Ara -Barahaim les mostró una gastada fotografía de un hombre canoso, vestido con una armadura plateada- luego me di cuenta de que él estaba en contra de Arles… sin llegar a ser leal a Atena

-¿Cómo encontró el maestro de Ara a Kalia?

-Nunca lo supe… pero me dio muy buenas referencias de ella y decidí confiar en él -Barahaim le ofreció más te a Mu- si bien es cierto, yo no era partidario de la radical postura de Alexander, compartíamos parte de la causa y teníamos que estar unidos contra Arles… era necesario derrocar al usurpador -Barahaim suspiró y miró el contenido de su taza largamente antes de continuar.

-¿Y qué pasó con ese Alex de Ara? -preguntó impasible Shaka.

-Arles sospechaba de nuestras intenciones y constantemente enviaba al lamebotas de Giste para que nos supervisara… por suerte a ese viejo sarnoso le gustaba mucho Kalia y nunca nos reportó… años después Alex se alejó de este campamento y fue ejecutado por traición...

-¿Sabe que Kalia formó parte de la organización Deucalión? -el plateado asintió confirmando las palabras de Shaka- ¿entonces por qué la defiende?

-Porque todo fue un acto de obediencia a su padre, era solo una niña asustada. Por muchas razones, comencé a sospechar de ella y la seguí un tiempo hasta que la pillé _in fraganti…_

-Y tuvo que confesarle todo...

-Ese día me enteré de que su motivación era mantener a su hermano gemelo fuera de peligro...

-El caballero de Piscis

-Lamentablemente no pudo alejarlo de la influencia de Arles -Bara sacó un paquete que tenía en el bolsillo- Kalia me entregó esto y me dijo que su misión era encontrar unas reliquias muy poderosas que estaban escondidas en Irak… sin embargo, no había podido interpretar las instrucciones para encontrar la ruta

-Quería encontrar los sellos de Hakurei

-Y el _mala_ de Ashmita -Barahaim abrió el paquete que contenía una gastada libreta forrada en cuero, cuyas páginas amarillentas mostró a los dorados- esto es un verdadero tesoro… la caligrafía es de Manigoldo de Cáncer, aquí él describió el camino para encontrar esas reliquias, está lleno de advertencias

-¿Pero entonces sí están aquí en Irak?

-Precisamente Mu… pero si quieren un consejo de mi parte, enfóquense en la búsqueda del _mala_ -Shaka se volvió hacia el de plata con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Y es que si algo detestaba ese rubio, era que alguien le dijera las verdades a medias y presentía que Bara hacía exactamente eso.

-El Patriarca dio órdenes expresas de que se llevaran los sellos al Santuario

Bara endureció el semblante -¿el maestro Shion…pidió eso? -Shaka asintió- es extraño puesto que no hay certeza exacta de su paradero y él lo sabe - Bara se levantó con el pretexto de preparar otra ronda de te y se retiró a otro aposento. Mientras Shaka revisaba la libreta, Mu se incorporó para ojear un poco la tienda, que era típica de la gente nómada de esas tierras, tenía muchos adornos y tapices llamativos, que llamaron de inmediato su atención por los bellos colores.

-¿No te parece extraña esa insistencia de Bara para que no busquemos los sellos? -Mu acarició un tapiz que colgaba al fondo de la tienda y en cuanto deslizó su mano, un papel amarillento se resbaló hasta sus pies y el lemuriano se acuclilló para juntarlo- es como si quisiera ocultarlos...

-Como escuchaste, no hay certeza del lugar dónde están

-O él no quiere darnos esa información -afirmó Mu muy serio, mostrándole a Shaka el papel que acababa de caerse junto a él, donde se observaba el complicado esquema de una ruta. Abajo estaba firmado con las siglas MC- Manigoldo de Cáncer… el único que sabía su paradero...

En ese momento, el iraní entró con el servicio de te y ambos dorados los miraron con suspicacia -ha insistido toda la noche en que los sellos están perdidos- le cuestionó Shaka- pero usted tiene la ruta, ¿qué pretende maestro Bara?

Bara suspiró, los chicos lo habían descubierto y de nada le valía seguir mintiendo -no pretendo nada Shaka… pero no quiero desafiar fuerzas mayores, ustedes no entienden… eso está en un lugar muy peligroso...

Shaka se puso de pie y se acercó junto a Mu -sus historias ya no son convincentes señor- el de Virgo le mostró el mapa- prepárese maestro Bara… porque partimos de inmediato

 **Isla Andrómeda.**

-No entiendo -Zama tapó una de las heridas de su compañero, tratando de impedir la salida de la sangre- NO ENTIENDO -gritó frustrado.

Mientras, dentro de la cabaña, Barzuna arrastró hasta la salida a Kahiry, quien al igual que sus captores, miraba con terror la escena, confirmando que las historias de los dioses oscuros que le contaba su abuelo, eran ciertas.

-¡No quiero! ¡No quiero! -gritaba en medio del llanto el pequeño hijo de Johary, la misma nativa que horas antes estuvo a punto de ser violada por los mercenarios.

-Cállate enano de mierda -le gruñó Barzuna apretando los dientes por el dolor de sus heridas- ¡Zama! ¡el niño!... sacrifícalo y así aplacarás la ira del demonio

Aquella descabellada idea no le pareció mal a Zama, quien de todos modos degollaría al pequeño para enviar su cabeza como advertencia al grupo que arribó ese día a la isla, sospechando que ellos eran los causantes de aquel desastre.

-Tráelo acá -le ordenó a Barzuna, dejando de lado a su compañero herido, por quien no había más qué hacer- ¿tienes la daga?

Tal y como ordenó, el chiquillo le fue entregado para comenzar con el ritual. En medio de la oscuridad, se escuchaba claramente la presencia de sus hombres luchando contra lo que los atacaba. Zama llamó a Barzuna a su lado y ambos se postraron con una rodilla en el suelo, sosteniendo a la pequeña ofrenda entre ellos.

-Dioses de la oscuridad, que huyeron del averno para mostrar a los mortales su poder… pedimos perdón por haberlos enfurecido y les ofrecemos esta alma inocente -ambos hombres inclinaron la cabeza unos segundos en señal de respeto y todo alrededor se volvió silencio. Zama frunció el ceño y miró hacia el frente, allí donde lo único visible, era esa niebla endemoniadamente fría que cubría por completo el suelo- ¡señores del abismo! -continuó Barzuna- manifiesten su conformidad por el sacrificio… y esta víctima será para ustedes

Silencio absoluto.

-Maldición Zama… ni siquiera la presencia de los nuestros se siente ya -susurró con voz temblorosa Barzuna, a quien las gotas de sudor, le surcaban el rostro como arados- esto no está bien...

-Estarán conformes… de todos modos esos no son demonios

-¡Zama! -gritó Barzuna desesperado- ¿es que no lo ves?... la muerte se ha apoderado de este lugar… es el demonio el que nos maldijo

-¡Déjate de tonterías!... en este lugar la muerte soy yo y si el demonio nos maldice... que lo haga entonces, porque yo no le temo

Rompiendo el inquietante silencio, una suave voz hizo eco en la oscuridad, recitando una plegaria en un idioma que Zama y Barzuna no conocían.

 _Alla andar I skogen kom tillbaka för att leva och avsluta det onda_

 _(Antiguos espíritus del bosque, vuelvan a la vida y terminen con este mal)_

Temiendo otra sorpresa, los dos hombres dejaron la discusión y se pusieron en alerta. Un par de segundos después, uno de los vigilantes emergió corriendo de la oscuridad con los ojos desorbitados, implorando a gritos por una ayuda que los otros no podían darle.

-Za… Zama -masculló Barzuna a quien yacía paralizado a su lado, observando cómo de entre la negrura, decenas de tallos se enredaban alrededor del cuerpo del otro hombre y lo exprimían como si de una anaconda se tratara.

-¿Convencido Zama? -preguntó Barzuna y solo obtuvo silencio.

 **Habitaciones del Patriarca**

-¿Diga?

-Necesito hablarte…

En ese momento en que Kanon fue a buscarle, Shion se sostenía del lavamanos, tratando de acompasar la respiración. Había pasado el día con una migraña anormalmente fuerte y Eneas lo obligó a descansar. Sin embargo, momentos antes, se despertó tirado en el suelo sin recordar cómo, ni cuándo había llegado a su baño privado.

-¿Estás bien viejito? -insistió Kanon de esa manera tan propia de él, arrancándole una sonrisa cansada al lemuriano, quien secaba el sudor que le empapaba el rostro.

-Pasa -dijo con voz ronca.

El gemelo entró con cuidado de no hacer ruido, ya que Misty le había informado de que su padre estaba enfermo. Una vez dentro de la habitación, buscó a Shion con la vista y lo encontró saliendo del baño, sumamente pálido.

-¿Por la diosa, Shion? ¿qué te sucedió? -le interrogó el gemelo muy alarmado, corriendo hasta donde se encontraba el lemuriano para socorrerlo- estás helado

-No me llames por mi nombre…

-Hablo en serio

-Solo… fue un desmayo -susurró débilmente- no es la primera vez hijo… no te preocupes

A pesar de que la excusa no le convencía, Kanon decidió no molestar más a su padre con inquisidoras preguntas. Colocó un brazo del mayor sobre sus hombros y lo ayudó a caminar hasta el lecho -solo descansa por favor- suplicó y una vez lo recostó, le cubrió con un manta -mandaré a que te traigan algo caliente…

-Gracias -contestó Shion en un susurro, mientras cerraba los ojos. Se sentía agotado como nunca. El gemelo secó el sudor de su rostro con una toalla y se dispuso a dirigirse hacia la cocina- Kanon…

El muchacho se detuvo al escuchar el llamado de su padre y se volvió presuroso -dime…

-No le cuentes a Mu -pidió Shion en un suave murmullo, antes de quedarse dormido.

Kanon suspiró y asintió angustiado. En cuanto se asegurara de que su padre estaba mejor, iría a hablar con Saga y Angello. Actuarían esa misma noche, ya no había más tiempo qué perder.

 **Hokkaido, Japón**

Ya fuera porque el frío arreciaba inclemente o porque Aioros logró conciliar los ánimos caldeados del grupo, los dorados estaban sentados junto al fuego, degustando una taza de te caliente, junto con sus dos compañeros de plata.

-Si mal no recuerdo, el día de la muerte de Dhorte, tú formabas parte del grupo que estaba en misión de reconocimiento en El Límite ¿cierto? -preguntó Aioros después de un rato de silencio.

-Está en lo cierto señor Aioros -contestó Algor tratando de medir sus palabras, para no terminar de cavar su propia tumba- cuando llegué a la celda que custodiaba el centimano, la amazona estaba herida… de un tajo en el vientre -Algor se aclaró la garganta y Kalia suspiró detrás de la máscara- desgraciadamente, ya no había nada qué hacer…

-¿Por qué no le contaste todo eso a Dhoko? -preguntó Aioros al tiempo que se servía otra taza con te verde- estoy seguro de que te hubiera escuchado...

-Toda circunstancia estaba en mi contra señor -Algor bebió un poco- la traía en mis brazos y era el único alrededor con el poder suficiente para aniquilar de un ataque a una amazona de plata… se lo juro por la diosa… jamás haría eso en contra de los míos…

Aioria levantó una ceja y habló entre dientes -si mal no recuerdo hace dos años petrificaste a Seiya de Pegaso y a Shun de Andrómeda…

Algor pasó saliva nervioso. Aioria había anotado.

-Obedecía las órdenes del Patriarca Arles…

-Del usurpador, querrás decir…

-Aioria -regañó Aioros.

-Les juro que le soy fiel a Atena y al Santuario -explicó suspirando con tristeza- y me encantaría poder regresar a Grecia para limpiar mi nombre

El semblante de Aioria se endureció de inmediato y apretó los labios. Al mirarlo, Aioros se preparó mentalmente para lo que se venía -¡eres un imbécil!- gritó el león y todos guardaron silencio -en vez de enfrentar la justicia y demostrar tu inocencia… huiste como un cobarde

-Eso fue culpa mía, señor Aioria -intervino Kalia con la voz quebrada- yo descubrí que la muerte de Dhorte fue planeada por Deucalión y quise ayudar a Algor..

-Y por supuesto la opción más inteligente era huir -afirmó con ironía Aioria, quien se enfurecía más con cada excusa de los plateados. Mientras tanto, Aioros comenzaba a pensar en cómo noquear a su hermano, antes de que los electrocutara a todos- son guerreros de élite… esa no es excusa... ¿dónde está su sentido común?

Kalia frunció el ceño y bufó molesta. Ella también tenía su carácter -el sentido común se perdió en ese Santuario en la época de Arles…

-Al parecer estabas muy enterada de todo...

-Señor Aioria -decidió continuar Algor, desviando la atención de Aioria, antes de que ahorcara a su impertinente compañera- estoy seguro de que ni siquiera íbamos a tener derecho a un juicio…

-¡Maldita sea Algor!... ¡Atena es justicia!... nuestra diosa no hubiera permitido nada parecido -Aioria bajó la cabeza y cerró los puños hasta que le temblaron- te lo dije miles de veces cuando eras un aprendiz…

-Y lo recuerdo -dijo el de plata poniéndose de pie- lo recordé cada vez que me enviaron a aniquilar a un traidor… ¡por eso nunca cuestioné órdenes, señor Aioria… porque _sus_ palabras palpitaban vivas en mi mente y en mi corazón! -el de plata también temblaba- usted siempre fue mi modelo a seguir… la persona que más admiraba y lamento mucho haberlo defraudado

Al escuchar al de plata, Aioros se volvió hacia su hermano gratamente sorprendido. El semblante de Aioria se había suavizado. En un suspiro dejó salir toda su frustración contra Algor, quien durante sus primeros años en el Santuario, estuvo a su cargo para aprender las técnicas de combate a cuerpo.

-Esto no tiene caso -intervino Aioros y todos guardaron silencio- Arles no fue más que una sombra que se cernió sobre el Santuario, porque no fuimos capaces de ver las señales a tiempo. Arles nubló la mente de todos… y socavó el espíritu de la Orden en favor de un dios ajeno, pero no contento con eso, destruyó las vidas de una generación completa y humilló el nombre de Atena… ahora debemos reconstruir la grandeza del Santuario y nuestras vidas a partir de las cenizas que nos dejó esa maldita guerra…

Todos guardaron silencio unos momentos, meditando las acertadas palabras de Aioros. Palabras que le hicieron recordar a Aioria, las razones que alimentaban la profunda admiración que sentía por su hermano mayor.

Aioria agachó la cabeza y dando un bufido se cruzó de brazos -de acuerdo los vamos a ayudar, pero para eso, necesitamos que sean honestos y nos cuenten todo lo sucedido con… la verdad -Aioros negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa, pero al menos le tranquilizaba que su hermano menor mostraba una actitud más asertiva.

-¿Y qué… harán con nosotros después? -preguntó Kalia con cierto recelo.

-Iremos a Tokyo -dijo Aioros con una sonrisa.

-¿A Tokyo? -le susurró Aioria sorprendido.

-Si… a la mansión Kiddo… allí donde vive nuestra Atena

 **Isla Andrómeda**

-¡Te lo dije Zama!

Zama maldijo su suerte. Debió hacer caso a las historias de los piratas furtivos que en algún momento intentaron saquear la isla y que les advirtieron acerca de las fuerzas sobrenaturales que rodeaban el lugar y que hacían temblar a la tierra o iluminaban el cielo en plena noche.

-Esa zorra de Johari -bramó Zama furioso y miró a Kahiry, quien había gateado al lado de una piedra para protegerse- estoy seguro de que ella invocó a estos demonios

-Pudo haber sido cualquiera de los pobladores… recuerda al viejo curandero que la otra vez te había amenazado…

-Le di muerte por eso…

-Exactamente -Barzuna se incorporó con dificultad y se acercó al trillo que dejara el cuerpo de su compañero al ser arrastrado por los tallos de las plantas- esos viejos se comunican con el cielo y el infierno… le son fieles a quien les conviene… de ahí su poder

-De nada le sirvió para mantener la cabeza sobre la nuca -Zama sonrió con amargura- maldito viejo de mierda… ¿sabes qué Barzuna? -dijo convencido- si los demonios quieren sangre… les daré sangre…

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó el aludido, temiendo la respuesta.

-Sacrificaremos a los pobladores…

-Zama… pero

Zama se incorporó y movido por la adrenalina que da el miedo, corrió dejando a Barzuna paralizado.

-¡Zama!

Gritó clamando a la cordura de su jefe, quien ya no escuchaba razones. De repente, sus músculos se tensaron al escuchar el sonido de algo arrastrándose en el suelo de piedra.

 _-Agnar… ten compasión… ¡mocoso! ¡Kahiry ayúdame!_ -lloriqueaba Barzuna.

Barzuna se arrepintió de cada gota de sangre derramada por él, cuando las lianas lo apresaron y sus ruegos se transformaron en alaridos.

En medio del caos, tres mujeres se movían por entre una incipiente arboleda, en busca del complejo de pequeñas viviendas, en las que se refugiaban los pocos aldeanos de la isla. La travesía se había tornado difícil, ya que una niebla blanquecina y helada, se arremolinaba por todo el lugar, calando los huesos de cualquiera lo suficientemente incauto, como para caminar a la intemperie.

June, Shaina y Johary, estaban allí por insistencia de la última, ya que no encontraba consuelo mientras su pequeño Kahiry estuviera a merced de Zama. Debido a lo anterior y a sabiendas del castigo que se les vendría por desobedecer a un superior, las dos amazonas emprendieron la búsqueda y rescate del pequeño.

Cuando se acercaban al caserío, las sorprendió un torrente de rayos del color de la sangre que sortearon las arboledas -son las agujas del Escorpión -susurró Shaina con voz grave- tenemos que ser cuidadosas… ella no sobreviviría -advirtió la italiana con referencia a Johary. June asintió y la de Ofiuco se asomó cautelosa por detrás de una roca justo en el momento, en que una aguja cautiva, golpeó salvajemente su hombro derecho -diablos- rugió Shaina, protegiendo la zona herida con la mano contraria.

-¡Shaina! -June se acercó con premura a su compañera herida, quien negó indicándole que se encontraba bien- sangra mucho...

-Solo es un rasguño, espero el veneno no actúe tan rápido como dicen -con ayuda de las otras dos, la italiana se incorporó, dispuesta a continuar con aquella improvisada misión de rescate- tenemos que seguir por el otro lado… parece que el escorpión está jugando de tiro al blanco…

-¿Y esta niebla helada?

-Pide a la diosa se apiade de nosotras y Camus de Acuario no nos congele

 **Santuario de Atena, Cuarto Templo**

-¿Te vas _amore_?... pensé que hoy no tenías guardia nocturna...

Al ser pillado en el momento en que huía para reunirse con los gemelos, el caballero de Cáncer, no tuvo más remedio que maquinar una coartada rápida. Kanon le había llamado de emergencia y olvidó que por las incomodidades del embarazo, Geist tenía el sueño ligero y cualquier cosa la despertaba.

-Ya sabes… la mayoría de los dorados están fuera y junto con los gemelos tengo que… asumir las tareas de los demás -mintió a medias- ¿verdad que lo entiendes _bellísima_?

-Pues… pues que bueno que es así… quiere decir que reconocen tus méritos y te asignan más responsabilidades -Angello enarcó una ceja al mirar el gesto despreocupado de Geist, ya que eso definitivamente no era normal- ¿por un momento creí que tenías algún plan maléfico con ellos… bueno, es que creo que pueden ser la peor influencia para cualquiera… incluso más que el pecesito o Shura juntos...

Un par de palabras llamaron la atención de Angello, quien pasó saliva y sujetó a Geist suavemente por los hombros -¿a qué te refieres con _plan maléfico_?

-No sé… una noche de tragos y zorras de generosos pechos en la Torva…

-¿Generosos pechos? -el italiano enarcó las cejas con diversión- para qué quiero generosos pechos afuera, si tengo este par de bellezas en mi propia casa -dijo con coquetería, mientras posaba descaradamente sus manos sobre los abultados senos de su amada- he de decir que me encanta la forma que el embarazo los ha moldeado… pasaste de bueno a _muy_ bueno en dos semanas…

-¡ANGELLO! -no tenía caso que fingiera enojo, la verdad era que adoraba lo descarado que podía ser su amado cangrejo y rió a más no poder por aquel halago tan pasado de tono que acababa de dedicarle, dejándose atrapar por los fuertes brazos que le rodearon a la altura de la cintura y por los labios que mordían suavemente la piel de su cuello- ¡me encanta cuando haces eso!

Angello sonrió con lascivia sin despegarse de la piel de su amada, los gemelos podían esperar… media hora nada más.

 **Isla Andrómeda**

Zama corrió movido por la ira de que alguien, hombre o dios, se interpusiera en sus planes. De camino, reclutó a los mercenarios sobrevivientes para que le sirvieran de apoyo y se encaminó hacia el campamento de nativos. Que quien fuera estaba interponiéndose en sus planes, supiera que con él no se jugaba.

Isla Andrómeda era un lugar estratégico para ocultarse de las autoridades africanas sin necesidad de dejar el saqueo como medio de vivencia, por eso _aquella_ situación era _tan_ inconveniente para él.

Más allá en una de las cabañas, unas cuarenta personas clamaban a Astar para que los librara de la ira del demonio reptil, Agnar. Y es que a pesar de estar refugiados dentro de las humildes viviendas, era evidente para ellos que algo sobrenatural sucedía afuera y por ello la esperanza los había abandonado, ya que si su destino era la muerte, les aterraba que fuera a manos de un demonio.

A Zama le tomó poco menos de cinco minutos llegar hasta el campamento donde se refugiaban aquellos indefensos y los sacó de las cabañas para arrastrarlos junto con sus ayudantes, hasta un claro rodeado de rocas. Sin importarles la edad o condición, los obligaron a todos a acuclillarse con la cabeza gacha.

-Agnar está furioso… y requiere un sacrificio que lo calme… por eso morirán -algunos levantaron sus cabezas para mirarlo con súplica- lo lamento pero así son las cosas

-Morir para Agnar, es morir en la desgracia… no hagas sacrificios al demonio, porque eso te condenará mil veces -amenazó uno de los ancianos.

-Gracias por el consejo… pero yo estoy condenado y no me interesa lo que suceda con ustedes… así que hagamos esto más fácil para todos… ¡disparen! -ordenó Zama a los suyos.

-Atrévete a jalar el gatillo y serás severamente castigado -los mercenarios se volvieron a la vez, en busca del eco de una voz femenina. Sobre una loma, Shaina y June los miraban en posición de ofensiva. Zama se relamió los labios, perdiendo la compostura por la escultural figura de las amazonas.

-Ja… ¿crees que voy a perder las agallas por las amenazas de una puta como tú?- contestó Zama en inglés- ven y te enseñaré para qué puedes ser buena...

-Misógino maldito -Shaina intentó afianzar su posición, pero un mareo le llegó de repente y estuvo a punto de tirarla al suelo. Por suerte para la italiana, June estaba cerca y la atrapó a tiempo.

-Shaina… debe ser el veneno

-Eso… eso me temo June

-Te crees muy poderosa zorra… el único con poder aquí soy yo y les voy a mostrar por qué- contestó riéndose Zama y a una ligera señal de su mano, las metralletas arremetieron contra los pobladores.

-¡No hagan eso! -gritó Shaina impotente aún rodeada por los brazos de June.

Una nube de polvo, se levantó gracias a los disparos de los mercenarios. Sin embargo, la amplia sonrisa que se formara en el rostro de Zama, desapareció al darse cuenta de que detrás de una enorme pared de hielo, todos estaban ilesos.

-Camus de Acuario -susurró June aliviada.

-¿Pero qué… qué demonios? -reclamó Zama, mirando a través del hielo, cuando los nativos se levantaban del suelo asombrados, buscando heridas en sus cuerpos y en los ajenos. Los más viejos elevaban una plegaria a Astar por protegerlos de las balas o entonaban antiguos cánticos de agradecimiento- ¡disparen de nuevo! -ordenó indignado a sus hombres, quienes dudaron de obedecer ante semejante despliegue de poder sobrenatural.

Sin embargo, a pesar de las dudas, los bandidos ejecutaron las órdenes de su líder y después de una abundante ráfaga, miraron con resignación la lluvia de balas cayendo a sus pies al chocar contra la pared de hielo. Después de allí, todo sucedió en cuestión de segundos.

Furioso, Zama arrebató una de las armas a sus hombres y apuntó hacia las amazonas, dispuesto a usarlas de diana para aleccionar a quien estaba de aquella mala broma. Temblando de ira, apuntó la mira y accionó el gatillo, pero para su sorpresa el estruendo de las detonaciones, fue reemplazado por el sonido inconfundible del metal al golpear el suelo.

-Esto no puede ser posible -murmuró Zama acuclillándose para tomar entre sus manos temblorosas, un trozo metálico que hasta hacía unos segundos era parte del cañón de su rifle de asalto. Al igual que la mayoría de las armas, estaba rebanado, como si fuera hecho de balsa.

Los alaridos lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones justo a tiempo para mirar a seis de sus hombres, desplomarse a su lado con sus cuerpos perforados.

-Esto… de verdad es culpa del demonio -susurró acuclillado en el suelo y de pronto, sintió unas presencias junto a él.

Al levantar la mirada, se encontró con cuatro hombres con ropajes dorados, que le retaban con aire desafiante, eran demasiado jóvenes y perfectos. El que estaba enfrente, coincidía con la descripción de quien atacó a sus mercenarios ese mismo día.

-Lo siento por ti hijo de puta -siseó Shura de Capricornio con furia- pero te metiste con los demonios equivocados…

 **Bosque oeste del Santuario**

-¿Dónde se metió ese cangrejo del demonio?

-Para con los nervios Saga

-No estoy nervioso… ¡para nada estoy nervioso! ¿¡qué mierdas estás hablando!?

-Alabado sea tu léxico refinado Saga… pero qué falta de _glamour_ -Kanon sonrió con los brazos cruzados- te pones así siempre que estás nervioso y maldices como poseso… seguiremos con el plan... ¿de acuerdo?... este es el momento preciso, padre sigue descansando

-Eso no nos garantiza que no va a estar atento...

-Exacto -Kanon se peinó los cabellos hacia atrás- pero tenemos que averiguar hasta dónde llega el daño que le hizo esa cosa...y buscar una cura, si es posible

Saga suspiró y se cruzó de brazos -de acuerdo… pero haré croquetas con Angello si nos deja plantados… y tú serás la guarnición -el mayor guardó silencio unos instantes antes de preguntar- ¿se puso muy mal?

-Lamentablemente si… Eneas lo mandó a que no se levantara en un par de días… se le veía _muy_ pálido y decaído -Kanon se colocó frente a Saga para mirarlo seriamente- él no está bien hermano… en absoluto

Saga era poco demostrativo, pero Kanon conocía todas y cada una de sus expresiones y sabía que en ese momento estaba muy angustiado -haré lo que sea…

-Lo sé -dijo Kanon dándole una palmada en el hombro- y cuento con eso...

 **Oeste de Irak**

-Verán -Barahaim guiaba a Shaka y a Mu, por un laberinto de túneles que habían sido cavados en la roca -estos pasadizos conducen a varios refugios que los antiguos pobladores hicieron para escapar de los constantes conflictos de la _media luna fértil*_... el maestro Hakurei conocía esta zona como la palma de su mano

-Y entonces escondió los sellos aquí…

Barahaim sonrió reconociendo la perspicacia del más joven -exactamente Shaka… el antiguo maestro de Altar, estaba seguro de que pocos incautos se atreverían a pasar más allá de la entrada…

-Cómo no asustarse -intervino Mu- si está llena de inscripciones amenazantes… supongo que para alejar a potenciales enemigos

-Y supones bien… aunque todas las advertencias son ciertas y les aseguro que esos sellos están bien resguardados...

-¿A qué se refiere maestro Bara?

-Ya lo verás Mu

Barahaim de Altar, Shaka de Virgo y Mu de Aries, habían dejado atrás una comitiva de cuatro camellos y cinco guías para adentrarse en las ruinas de una ciudad, un remanente de lo que llamaban antiguamente Sumeria.

-Esta parte es más estrecha, espero no sean claustrofóbicos… la altura máxima no excede el metro cuarenta

Shaka y Mu sonrieron a la vez -no se preocupe maestro… hemos estado en sitios más incómodos que este- bromeó Shaka, recordando aquella ocasión en la que él y Mu, se enfrentaron con Até en el Samsara de la Hambruna -debo reconocer que es inquietante la cantidad de almas perdidas que deambulan por aquí…

-Imaginé que no pasarían desapercibidas para ustedes -Barahaim se tensó en ese momento, al sentir la brisa helada que les golpeó el rostro a pesar del pesado calor del ambiente- sus presencias son muy fuertes Shaka…

-Murieron de una forma tan terrible que se niegan a reencarnar para no sufrir de nuevo la muerte -susurró el rubio y tomó la mano de Mu, quien caminaba de último- _quédate cerca_ -le dijo vía cosmo y lo aferró más.

-¿Sabes lo que pasó Shaka?

-Una peste roja -Barahaim asintió y sonrió, esos chiquillos no dejaban de sorprenderlo- los soldados cerraron las salidas del túnel para...

-Dejarlos morir ahogados en su propia sangre -susurró Mu, quien mantenía su mirada en un punto fijo, como si pasara frente a sus ojos lo ocurrido en aquel lugar hace miles de años -el ejército mantenía vigilados los accesos para que nadie escapara… y se marcharon cuando el hedor a muerte era insoportable- Mu apretó la mano de Shaka y el rubio se volvió a mirarlo -por más que suplicaron… nadie se compadeció de ellos… ni siquiera sus familias

-Estas almas están llenas de resentimientos e ira -intervino Shaka- no es fácil estar aquí y sentir toda esta energía negativa rodearte… es apabullante

-Supongo que por eso el maestro Hakurei guardó los sellos aquí…

-De hecho Mu -Barahaim avanzó un par de pasos más y señaló el lugar donde era fácilmente perceptible un cúmulo de presencias, las cuales se movían caóticamente por los rincones de la galería que seguía al pasadizo- solo un idiota se aventuraría a explorar este lugar…

-Un idiota… o alguien demasiado confiado como para venir aquí -siseó Shaka sin quitar los ojos de encima del plateado- después de todo son solo muertos… ¿no es así... maestro Bara?

Barahaim los miró de forma sombría- se los advertí mis jóvenes amigos, esas almas no dejarán que este santuario sea profanado...

 _-Te lo he dicho todo el tiempo, algo me dice que el maestro Bara tiene dobles intenciones_ -le advirtió Shaka a Mu, vía cosmo.

- _Yo también lo siento_ -Mu agudizó sus sentidos.

El plateado suspiró con pesadumbre y bajó la mirada -lo siento mis queridos niños… pero _tuve que hacer un trato con ellos_ …

De pronto, Shaka y Mu sintieron sus pies atrapados en una sustancia viscosa, mientras que alrededor de sus cuerpos se arremolinaban cientos de espíritus que no les permitían utilizar sus cosmos.

-¡No puedo moverme! -exclamó Shaka cuando sintió que aquella sustancia lo absorbía rápidamente y se afianzó a la mano de Mu, quien logró aferrarse a la roca para librar sus piernas, sin embargo todo esfuerzo por sacar a Shaka de allí, resultó inútil.

-¡Haga algo Bara! -le exigió Mu furioso al hombre, quien los miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-No… no puedo -susurró con tristeza y las sombras que rodeaban a los dorados de forma cada vez más copiosa, le impidieron a sus ojos ver a los dos muchachos que luchaban a unos metros de él- lo… lo siento… lo siento mucho

 **Isla Andrómeda**

Los sobrevivientes al asedio de los mercenarios, no hubieran imaginado jamás, semejante despliegue de fuerzas sobrenaturales frente a sus ojos.

Allí, hincados en el mismo sitio donde los habían llevado para su ejecución, miraron con la boca abierta, como uno a uno, sus agresores caían a los pies de cuatro hombres, quizá demasiado jóvenes para combatir de esa forma.

-Jeze… Karima -gritó Johary al encontrarse con su familia- ¿dónde está Kahiry?

-Se lo llevaron -susurró con lágrimas en los ojos la mujer llamada Jeze- no pudimos hacer nada para evitarlo, llegaron armados…

Johary no pudo evitar sentirse impotente y comenzó a llorar desconsolada en brazos de su hermana Karima, quien no pudo hacer más que acariciar los cabellos ensortijados con cariño -Astar nos ha favorecido hermana… estoy segura de que Kahiry está bien...

-¡Polvo de diamantes! -gritó a unos metros de allí, un bello peliturquesa, llamando la atención de los nativos, quienes miraron asombrados a los mercenarios caer congelados, con los cuerpos cubiertos de una delgada capa de hielo.

-¿Quiénes son ellos? -susurró Jeze.

-Ellos me salvaron de ser abusada por Barzuna -contestó hipando Johary- pero no sé quiénes son… deben ser guardianes de los dioses, como el maestro Albiore…

-Pero el maestro Albiore murió en manos de unos demonios hace años …

Johary levantó la mirada -yo lo vi con vida… estoy segura…

A unos metros del muro de hielo, la batalla entre dorados y mercenarios estaba a punto de finalizar con una abrumadora victoria de parte de los atenienses.

-¡Rosas demoníacas! -Afro lanzó unas cuantas de sus hermosas armas y clavó de manos y pies a Zama en la pared de hielo que aún protegía a los nativos- no te ves tan poderoso como alardeas -susurró acercándose el peliceleste con una sonrisa burlona. Zama lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados, temblando de pies a cabeza.

-¿Qué son ustedes?

-Aquellos que volvimos de la muerte para hacer sufrir a bastardos como ustedes- Afro estaba disfrutando enormemente aquello.

-Vaya -se burló Milo con una risita al mirar que la entrepierna del hombre, comenzaba a mojarse -eso sí que no me lo esperaba… ¡te measte de miedo!

-Esperen -Shura se acercó también, porque deseaba de todo corazón terminar con aquel despreciable hombre- me parece que son los nativos los que deben juzgarlo y condenarlo...

-Es una lástima -dijo Afro en un coqueto susurro- me hubiera encantado darle de comer a mis rosas con su sangre- el peliceleste obedeció a regañadientes y se alejó hacia donde se encontraban las amazonas- ojalá te hagan sufrir mucho...

Shura negó con una sonrisa de lado y luego se volvió al sujeto a quien miró con odio -es una pena que no haya sido el mismo Agnar quien viniera por ti… porque él no se hubiera compadecido como nosotros…

-Dejémosle ese placer a los nativos… ellos tienen una concepción muy interesante y "constructiva" de aplicar la justicia- Albiore se acercó para darle la mano a Shura en señal de respeto -muy bien hecho… lideró el ataque de una forma magistral

-Fue un placer maestro Albiore...

-¡Mami! -los interrumpió la voz de un niño que Milo atrapó en sus brazos para que no se estrellara entre tanto desorden.

-Hey vas a matarte

-¿Es tuyo? -le preguntó Camus con ironía, desde donde estaba tomando los signos vitales de algunas de sus víctimas de congelamiento.

-Graciosito… hey tú enano… ¡espera!

El pequeñito se soltó de los brazos de Milo y corrió a donde se encontraba su madre dándolo por muerto -Kahiry… ¡Kahiry!- gritó eufórica la mujer, cuando por fin pudo levantar a su hijito en brazos.

-Mami… no me dejaste solo

-Jamás lo haría mi amor

-A veces me preguntaba nuestra razón de ser, maestro Albiore -sonrió Shura sintiéndose muy satisfecho por la labor realizada- pero ahora lo entiendo…

 **Santuario, cuarto templo**

-¡Ya voy! -Geist se levantó con dificultad al escuchar los golpes en la puerta que daba a los aposentos privados de Cáncer. La pancita de seis meses ya le pesaba lo suficiente, como para obligarla a doblar el torso hacia atrás al caminar- ¡que ya voy! -gritó ante la insistencia de quien estaba fuera- estoy segura de que Angello olvidó las llaves de nuevo -susurró molesta, sin embargo, cuál no sería su sorpresa cuando al abrir, se topó con Shion de Aries en el umbral.

-Bu… buenas noches -saludó entre confundida y gratamente sorprendida, al distinguir al lemuriano.

-Buenas noches -respondió el visitante amablemente.

-Señor Shion, disculpe mi falta de respeto, es que creí que se trataba de Angello, normalmente es muy desordenado y…

-No te preocupes… eso puede ser perjudicial para el bebé -Shion sonrió y dirigió su mirada hacia la barriguita de la pelinegra- por cierto que será un bebé grande...

Geist sonrió- uff y a veces siento que pesa una tonelada… pero qué modales los míos... pase adelante... ¿le puedo ofrecer un te?

-No quisiera incomodar, mucho menos a esta hora

-No se preocupe, no es tan tarde… por cierto ¿cómo se siente?... me extraña verlo de pie… nos comentaron que estuvo enfermo el día de hoy

Shion se paralizó ya que aquella información lo había tomado por sorpresa -¿enfermo?

-Marín nos informó que por eso las audiencias se cancelaban hoy y mañana…

-Oh -exclamó el lemuriano confundido y Geist lo miró extrañada- no te preocupes… realmente no fue nada… gracias por preguntar

-Sabe que todos estamos muy pendientes de usted señor desde que enfermó la otra vez- Geist guió al mayor hasta la cocina y le solicitó que tomara asiento- por cierto… ¿a qué debo semejante honor?

-Solamente quiero saber como va el bebé… Angello no suele ser muy comunicativo y la verdad -Shion desvió la mirada- siento como si el pequeño fuera… como mi nieto

-Nosotros asumimos eso señor… no tiene por qué pensar lo contrario

Shion sonrió enternecido y con algo de timidez, le pidió permiso a Geist para tocar su vientre -¿puedo?

-Claro señor… adelante

El peliverde se acercó y posó su mano la pelinegra. Sonrió sintiendo el cosmo del pequeñito, quien se movía feliz en su espacio -hola chiquitín- dijo cerrando los ojos, disfrutando de las primitivas respuestas que recibía por medio de apenas perceptibles pulsaciones de energía -así que eres tú- susurró sin abrir los ojos. Geist, mientras tanto, miraba todo entre enternecida e intrigada.

-¿Pudo sentirlo?

-Claro -Shion la miró fijamente- quiero que todo salga perfecto con el embarazo y el nacimiento de este bebé…

-Estoy siguiendo todas las recomendaciones que...

-Ordené que Ayura se encargue de todo -interrumpió Shion- ella estará al pendiente y reportará cualquier anomalía

-Pero el embarazo ha pasado sin problemas… ¿por qué tanta preocupación?

Shion se sentó de nuevo y le dio un trago a su te- tu bebé es especial… y por ello fuiste el blanco de un ataque del enemigo, cuando el Kraken atacó en la costa -la pelinegra negó sin decir nada, porque la verdad no comprendía- quiero mantenerte _muy_ vigilada…

 **Complejo de drenajes del recinto, bajo del Templo Principal**

-Me encanta la forma en que te comportas cuando estás maquinando algo en esa cabecita tuya… ¿estás seguro de que es por aquí?

-Casi, casi -contestó con una risilla Kanon, caminando por un túnel que conducía hasta las bodegas del Templo Principal. Las pisadas metálicas hacían eco en las antiguas paredes de piedra.

Angello bufó asqueado por la peste -¿y no se te ocurrió otra forma de entrar que no sea por los drenajes?

-Lo lamento señor cangrejo… pero resulta que esto es un plan _ultrasupersecreto_ y no un viaje de placer -Kanon se detuvo en una bifurcación y consultó un dibujo que tenía en la mano.

-¡Mierda! -gritó el italiano cuando se percató de que el cosquilleo que sentía en la nuca, era culpa de una enorme cucaracha- animales asquerosos…

Kanon ni se inmutó y continuó leyendo el esquema, mientras Angello sufría sacudiéndose de encima los insectos, que cada vez eran más -vamos a ver… hemos pasado tres rejillas… según esto justo aquí debe estar el pasillo que conduce a la bodega- leyó Kanon tranquilamente ignorando los gritos de Angello- hey cangrejo… necesito luz…

-¡Kanon!

-A ver -Kanon miró hacia arriba y dio un salto para quitar la rejilla de metal. Luego dio otro más para verificar que aquel era el sitio que buscaban- ¡excelente! lo hicimos cangrejo… ¿cangrejo?- se volvió extrañado el gemelo al no recibir respuesta.

-¡Odio a las cucarachas! ¡las odio! -gritó Angello, quitándose a los animales.

-Lo veo y no lo creo -se burló Kanon al mirar al italiano tratando de quitarse los bichos de encima y lanzó con sus dedos una cucaracha enorme que recorría su hombro derecho- gritas como una vieja histérica…

-¡Cállate _maledetto! ¡figlio di putana!_

-Para la retórica -Kanon subió de un empujón- sacúdete esos animales y sube… hemos llegado al pasillo

-En _qué_ momento me metí en esto -bufó Angello.

 **Stockhölm, Suecia**

-Hay que avisarle al pez

-No podemos hacerlo ahora Alde… primero tenemos que estar seguros de que estos cadáveres pertenecen a los Rosenträdgard…

Aldaberán se cruzó de brazos y asintió convencido -de acuerdo… aunque no me guste, podemos buscar algún documento o marca… si es que es posible encontrar algo en esas...

-¿Momias? -Dhoko suspiró realmente agobiado. Aquella situación era una verdadera pesadilla y ni pensar en la reacción de Aphrodite cuando se enterase de lo ocurrido. Haciendo acopio de su fortaleza espiritual, se acuclilló al lado de uno de los cadáveres y movió lo que quedaba de las ropas para buscar alguna señal que permitiera identificarlos- esta es una mujer…

-El cabello parece recogido en un moño… pero la ropa -Aldebarán recorrió con la vista los cadáveres amontonados, en una de las esquinas de la habitación- las telas están podridas…

Dhoko frunció el ceño -me temo hijo, que esto sucedió hace mucho...

-Por alguna razón, sus espíritus aún se encuentran atrapados en la casa

-Eso sucede cuando las muertes fueron trágicas -Dhoko arrugó el ceño e hizo una mueca que estaba entre frustración y dolor- exactamente como aquí…

Contagiado del valor que demostraba Dhoko, Aldaberán decidió acercarse a ayudar. Un cadáver en particular llamó su atención, los hermosos rizos celestinos resaltaban sobre un montón de carne descolorida. Era una pequeña de no más de diez años -¿quién pudo haber hecho semejante injusticia?- el gran toro suspiró y no pudo evitar retener las lágrimas, al mirar una muñeca tirada junto al cadáver.

-No hay heridas, ni señales de lucha… solo expresiones de terror, esto fueron fuerzas no terrenales… humanos comunes no pueden asesinar de esta forma

Aldebarán acomodó algunos de los rizos de la niña con la delicadeza que se manipula el más fino cristal-¿cree que fue la cosa que nos siguió hasta el cementerio?

Dhoko asintió -eso mismo fue capaz de impedir que nos enteráramos de lo que sucedía -el chino se puso de pie, sacudiéndose las manos como si quisiera limpiarse de tanta perversidad- estos cadáveres tienen al menos tres meses de estar aquí…

-Pero ayer hablamos con la señora Cassidy…

-Aldaberán, tú mismo sentiste que algo raro sucedía -el más joven asintió confirmando las palabras de Dhoko- desde el principio me lo hiciste notar… algo me dice mi querido toro, que por alguna razón el espíritu de la señora se comunicó con nosotros para que encontráramos los cuerpos…

-Por eso no me dejó probar el te…

-Hubiera sido como comer semillas de granada en el Inframundo… posiblemente te quedarías atrapado en esta casa…

-Le agradezco mucho eso maestro… ¿ahora qué haremos con estos cuerpos?

-Haremos lo que hay qué hacer Alde -Dhoko se acercó a una mesita donde se encontraba un teléfono fijo- vamos a llamar a la policía

 **Sexta bodega, Templo Principal**

Dos dorados vigilaban desde un recodo, el movimiento de los guardias. Realmente lo que se ocultaba en aquel lugar tenía que ser muy valioso… o muy peligroso, ya que la entrada a la sexta bodega, estaba custodiada por un regimiento de al menos doce hombres.

-Bien… vamos -a la señal de Kanon, ambos se movieron a velocidad luz y en cuestión de segundos, los guardias se hallaban inconscientes en el suelo- que pena me da chicos -se disculpó Kanon con los caídos- pero lamentablemente estaban en el lugar y momento equivocados...

-¿Y ahora cómo justificaremos esto?¿fingimos un desmayo colectivo? -preguntó el italiano señalando a los noqueados.

-Más tarde lo veremos… ahora lo importante es que llames a tu sombra… casi es la hora de encontrarnos con Saga antes de que se ponga histérico…

Angello asintió de mala gana e invocó un espíritu que quisiera ayudarles a cambio de una indulgencia que acelerara su regreso a la vida.

-¿Qué te pidió? -preguntó Kanon al percatarse de que el italiano parecía "negociar" con el fuego que tenía en su mano.

-Es un alma joven -contestó Angello- quiere una ofrenda a su nombre en el Valle de la Estigia

-De acuerdo -intuyó Kanon- dile que sí la construiremos…

Angello se concentró unos segundos para comunicarse con el espíritu y tras unos breves momentos, el fuego azulado comenzó a agrandarse y el italiano bajó su mano al nivel del suelo, dejando a su fatuo cómplice, libre para moverse.

-¿Le diste las instrucciones precisas?

-Entrar a la bodega, buscar el quinto estante a la izquierda y tomar la urna de madera negra con el sello rojo del patriarcado… ¿está bien así?

Kanon asintió y ambos caballeros se asomaron por el recodo del pasillo, que daba una visión directa a la bodega, cuya entrada ya había cruzado la sombra.

-Ahora nos queda esperar que tu espíritu siga las instrucciones que le diste… y que Saga no pierda la paciencia

 **Isla Andrómeda**

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-Espero que sí Camus… el veneno de tu amigo arácnido es muy poderoso -contestó Afro con Shaina en brazos. En ese momento y a muchos kilómetros de allí, Dhoko y Aldaberán, esculcaban en los restos de su familia.

-Ellas no debían estar aquí… Shura se los advirtió… yo no tengo la culpa -se defendió Milo cruzándose de brazos - deberías aprovecharte de la situación… la tienes allí… inconsciente

-Déjalo Milo… no te metas -le regañó Camus y sonrió apenas al notar una pequeña fisura en la máscara de Shaina.

Afro miró a Milo enarcando una ceja y prefirió no contestarle nada.

-Consejo de amigos, tómalo o déjalo -Milo se encogió de hombros y le dio una palmada en la espalda al otro- allá tú si no me haces caso… esas oportunidades se dan una en un millón…

-¿Y a qué te refieres con "aprovechar"?

-No sé… usa tu imaginación

-Eres un…

-Shhh… ¿escucho una palabra obscena a punto de salir de tus labios? -susurró Milo y luego sonrió con burla- sería horrible que Shaina te escuche hablando _tan_ feo

-No voy aprovecharme… ¿de acuerdo?

-No le hagas caso Afro -Camus puso sus manos en los hombros de Milo y lo empujó para dejar al peliceleste atrás. Sin embargo, antes de irse tocó la máscara de Shaina con la punta del dedo, para luego alejarse con Milo.

Aphrodite frunció el ceño y su mirada siguió al par, mientras se alejaban hacia el campamento ateniense, Milo iba muy alegre, tarareando la letra de _"D´yer maker"_ ***

-Condenado bicho- susurró Afro al verlo abrazar a Camus con afecto. Sin embargo, cuando se disponía a llevar a la amazona al campamento para cuidarla, un crujido metálico llamó su atención y buscó la causa alrededor. Justo en ese momento, el metal de la máscara de Shaina cedió a la baja temperatura y cayó a sus pies, hecha pedazos.

Aphrodite levantó las cejas y bajó la mirada, topándose sin querer con el rostro de la amazona de Ofiuco, quien se apoyaba en su pecho.

-Por Atena -dijo en un susurro, contemplando lo que para él era la visión ideal de una mujer- es preciosa…

 **Coliseo**

-Dante… necesitas más tensión en tu derecha -advirtió Saga deteniendo fácilmente el golpe del italiano, quien volvió a su posición de defensa, dispuesto a demostrar sus capacidades ante el dorado.

-Si señor…

Dante volvió al ataque y Saga lo tumbó de nuevo. El pobre italiano, tenía mucha presión en contra suya, porque sus compañeros vigilaban su desempeño en combate y se burlaban disimuladamente con cada regaño que recibía de parte del gemelo, quien ya sea por su característica severidad o por el estrés del momento, les impuso una rutina especialmente dura.

" _Maldita sea"_ -pensó Saga, con su mente puesta en Angello y Kanon, quienes aún se encontraban en el Templo Principal- _"¿qué esperan esos dos para terminar?"_

-Vamos Dante… estás quedando mal -desanimó con burla Jamián.

-Al menos defiende el orgullo de la Orden Plateada -le siguió Asterión en medio de carcajadas.

- _Maledetto_ -gruñó el italiano.

-Concéntrate -Saga envió otro golpe y el pobre Dante cayó de nuevo al suelo- arriba… no dejaré de golpearte, hasta que tú logres tocarme..

La práctica continuó un rato más, hasta que una elevación anormal de energía, desvió la atención de todos, hacia el Templo Principal.

-Pero ¿qué diablos? -susurró Muska asombrado y todos sus colegas plateados le secundaron murmurando acerca del estruendo.

" _Ese par de..."_ -Saga se acarició el ceño fruncido para relajarse y se volvió hacia los demás- ya… ya… hemos terminado -algunos lo miraron con desconcierto y otros con decepción, ya que era la primera vez que el caballero de géminis los entrenaba y aquella práctica se había interrumpido abruptamente a poco menos de treinta minutos de haber comenzado.

Saga miró alrededor con severidad y ordenó con su característico vozarrón -¡les dije que era todo!... ¡vuelvan al complejo!

Ni lerdos, ni perezosos, todos los plateados presentes obedecieron al mayor, de quien no querían ganarse un castigo. A regañadientes, se dirigieron rápidamente a sus cabañas para descansar. Una vez estuvo solo, Saga se colocó su armadura y se desplazó en medio de maldiciones a la velocidad de la luz hacia el Templo Principal.

 **Stockhölm, Suecia**

Los débiles rayos de la Luna, sorprendieron esa noche a quienes buscaban indicios en lo que quedaba de la familia Rosenträdgard.

De pie en el extenso tejado, Aldaberán y Dhoko, miraban con tristeza a los forenses, cuando sacaban uno a uno, los trece cadáveres que se encontraban en la mansión. Y es que después de varias horas en busca de respuestas, los dorados confirmaron que efectivamente en aquello, había mediación divina.

-Nunca me había sentido tan impotente -Aldaberán hablaba a punto de desmoronarse- sea lo que sea en lo que se metió el viejo Klaus… no tenían derecho a asesinarlos a todos -el gigante compuso una mueca antes de hablar y pasó saliva- no puedo sacarme de la mente la imagen de los niños…

-Peleamos contra dioses y sabemos que a la mayoría de ellos no les interesa la humanidad, ni su bienestar… mucho menos les va a remorder la conciencia por la muerte de algunos cuantos… aunque sean inocentes

-Son tan despreciables -a Aldaberán le tembló la voz, en una mezcla de ira y tristeza. En ese momento los forenses sacaban un pequeño bulto envuelto en sábanas blancas.

El brasileño suspiró con semblante de piedra, se sentía furioso- quien sea que lo haya hecho lo va a pagar, lo juro por mi armadura...

Dhoko asintió con tristeza y se acarició la barbilla pensativo. Después de un largo silencio en el que las autoridades seguían con lo suyo, decidió que era mejor irse, ya que no había mucho más qué hacer. Sin embargo, una conversación entre dos forenses, llamó su atención de inmediato.

 _-¿Averiguaste algo_ _?_ -preguntó uno de los agentes al salir de la casa, mientras se deshacía de la vestimenta de protección.

 _-Los vecinos no escucharon nada, desgraciadamente las propiedades son grandes y distantes unas de otras_

 _-¿No notaron que los Resenträdgard llevaban meses sin salir?_

 _-No necesariamente_ -el primer hombre hizo un gesto de negación - _hay dos cosas que nos llamaron la atención_ -Dhoko y Aldaberán se prestaron a escuchar con interés- _la primera... el padre murió días antes… envenenado_

 _-Debe ser un ajuste cuentas… drogas o algo así_

 _-Es una forma poco práctica de eliminar a alguien por venganza… en ese caso, hubieran usado balas_

 _-Es posible_

El segundo hombre bufó y encendió un cigarro - _lo segundo… es algo muy inquietante_ -el otro se volvió interesado- _algunos vecinos insisten en que hasta el día de ayer, vieron a la hermana mayor acercarse a la entrada de la propiedad… caminaba hasta el portón y luego se devolvía sin interactuar con nadie… era como si esperara algo… o a alguien_

 _-¿Qué estás diciendo?... esa mujer lleva al menos tres meses muerta, simplemente no puede ser_

Al escuchar lo último, Dhoko frunció el ceño y miró a Alde, quien tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

 _-Pues vas a tener que incluir eso en el expediente_ -el tipo le dio una gran calada al cigarro y frunció el ceño por el amargor en su gusto- _muchas personas distintas dijeron lo mismo… todas indicaron fechas diferentes en los avistamientos…_

 _-Jamás… no quiero que crean que me he vuelto loco… estos no son los expedientes-x_

 _-Cállate y vamos… que me espera mucho trabajo hoy_

-No lo puedo creer -susurró Dhoko intrigado, una vez los hombres se hubieron retirado.

-Es horrible maestro -llamó Alde la atención del mayor, cuando recordó un detalle importante de su visita del día anterior- ¿recuerda que de repente, la señora Cassidy comenzó a hablar de Afro?

-Si… mencionó muchas veces la carta que su padre le había dejado -Aldaberán suspiró y negó con pesar- pero Afro no ha querido leerla

Dhoko suspiró. Aunque no conocía ese dato, aquello no le sorprendió de parte del peliceleste -estoy seguro de que allí obtendremos muchas respuestas

-¿Supongo que quiere que vayamos por esa carta?

-Exactamente amigo… y tú me ayudarás a conseguirla… es mejor que nos demos prisa

La conmoción después de todo aquello fue tal para los dorados, que al irse ignoraron sin querer, un objeto que brillaba con luz propia en la parte baja de la casa.

Era tan pequeñito, que no lo notaron.

 **Sexta bodega**

-La idea era que fueran lo más sigilosos posible… ahora todo el Santuario, sabe que algo sucede en este lugar...

-Tomamos todas las previsiones

-Si claro… por eso hay doce sujetos inconscientes en el pasillo

-Para el estrés hermano -se defendió Kanon- no es culpa nuestra… segundos después de que la sombra entró a la bodega, hubo un gran desprendimiento de energía…

-Si… ya me di cuenta… de hecho ¡todo el mundo se dio cuenta! -gritó Saga caminando de un lado a otro, seguido de la mirada de Kanon. Ambos hermanos, esperaban cerca de la bodega a que Angello volviera con alguna noticia acerca de lo sucedido con la sombra y su misión. Habían pasado al menos cinco minutos desde que el italiano se hubo retirado y la impaciencia comenzaba a hacer mella en el ambiente.

-Debe ser alguna tontería del espíritu ese -explicó Kanon, tratando de minimizar la situación- pidió favores a cambio de ayudarnos

Saga se cruzó de brazos -¿me estás diciendo que era una sombra manipuladora?

-Algo así…

-Patrañas… seguramente le dieron mal las instrucciones

-¡Eso no es cierto! -gritó Kanon por primera vez.

-Debí hacerlo yo…

-¿Sabes qué Saga...?

-¡Saga! ¡Kanon! -interrumpió apenas a tiempo, la voz ronca de Angello- algo raro pasa aquí…

Los mayores se miraron y corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron hasta la bodega, donde encontraron a Angello acuclillado junto a un parchón negro en el suelo de piedra -nunca había visto esto- susurró el italiano en cuanto sintió la presencia de los gemelos -esa cosa… sea lo que sea… destruyó al espíritu como si fuera un nigromante…

Saga y Kanon no tenían respuesta, sin embargo se quedaron de piedra cuando notaron que la urna donde se encontraba la _Clépsidra_ , comenzó a resplandecer.

-Esta energía -susurró Angello anonadado- jamás había sentido cosa igual…

-Es… es apabullante -agregó Kanon con un hilo de voz, a la vez que su mirada parecía perdida en aquel objeto.

Más que admirado, Saga se sentía intimidado por el objeto y pudo sentir en el fondo de su alma, toda la maldad que contenía -esto no está bien… ¡Angello… Kanon! ¡no lo miren!

Los aludidos no hicieron caso y continuaron hechizados por la presencia que habitaba en la reliquia y Saga se percató con horror de que la urna absorbía la energía vital de sus compañeros. Sin encontrar otra salida, el mayor de los géminis tuvo que hacer algo que le dolía en el fondo de su alma.

-OTRA DIMENSIÓN….

-¿Saga? -Kanon percibió el cosmo del mayor, cuando precipitarse en contra suya- ¿QUÉ HACES?

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Kanon, porque antes de que pudiera escuchar las explicaciones de su compañero, se había perdido, junto con Angello en el espacio y el tiempo.

 **Templo de Libra**

En ese momento se dirigía a su habitación a descansar. Estaba cruzando el séptimo templo y conforme avanzaba por la nave central, las lámparas de aceite se encendieron, llenando de calidez el solitario edificio.

Cuando el cosmo de Saga se elevó a niveles alarmantes, se detuvo en la entrada de Libra que daba a Escorpión y dirigió su mirada al Templo Principal - _esos pequeños traviesos_ \- susurró al mirar el resplandor que emitía el edificio y sonrió.

Con calma inusitada, continuó su camino y al cruzar los siguientes templos, encendió con su cosmo las lámparas de aceite en cada uno, para aplacar un poco la soledad que reinaba en el recinto, mientras tarareaba una canción que recordaba de los días en que sus caballeros dorados, aún eran niños.

 _No hagan ruido, ni golpe repentino,  
Mi niñito duerme.  
Arrurú, arrurú, arrurú, arrurú,  
Que se curen tus sufrimientos**_

 _Continuará_

 _*Que por qué un hombre común con trece aguijones, pues nada más para que se entendiera la idea de que detrás de aquello estaba Milín_

 _**Territorio adyacente a los valles del Tigris y el Éufrates, que en la antiguedad ocuparan algunos pueblos que vivieron un constante vaivén de guerras que terminaron con civilizaciones completas_

 _***De Led Zepellin, me parecía muy cómico el bichito cantando esta pieza que por lo demás tiene un ritmo super sensual_

 _****Esta es la canción que utilicé en "Cuidado con lo que deseas Milo" para torturar al guapo escorpión._

 _Bueno… pido disculpas por la demora, pero me costó mucho estructurar este capítulo. Espero les haya gustado, me quedó larguísimo._

 _Como siempre, muy agradecida por las bellas palabras que compartieron conmigo. A quienes tienen cuenta les contesto por PM y a quienes no, les contesto seguidamente._

 _Itatechi98, gracias por tu review. Realmente Mu no viaja en cuerpo y alma al pasado, sino que hace un viaje astral, donde su alma se reencuentra con su otro yo de aquella época, que es Yuzuriha. A mi Yuzuriha me encanta y me parece que es el personaje equivalente a Mu en LC (aunque pueden decirme que el equivalente realmente es Shion, el problema es que Shion existe en esta era). Espero te haya gustado este cap y de verdad, fue un gusto compartir contigo en el Matsuri (todavía sigo pensando en el minion vestido con la armadura de Virgo, jejejeje)_

 _Guest: no… no es a propósito u.u… jejejeje bueno si. Gracias por tu comentario. Como viste en este cap casi no pude hablar de las parejitas porque necesitaba terminar el asunto de los mercenarios. Para el siguiente prometo poner más acción amorosa. Alde y Dhoko, pues desgraciadamente le tocó una tarea nada agradable. Esos encuentros pueden continuar._

 _Luna: al fiiin creo que voy a poder contestarte un review. Amiga que pena contigo, pero es que sin cuenta está difícil que te pueda hacer llegar cualquier mensaje. Bueno comencemos, Dhoko no es malo, solo que quise darle continuidad a una situación que se dio en "Los Asesinos de Arles" entre él y Afro, pero es una relación que puede prosperar, no te preocupes. En cuanto a Victoria, pronto te darás cuenta de dónde viene la chiquitina. En este cap, aparece una pequeña pista. Milo solterón?, pues si, la verdad me cuesta imaginarlo comprometido, aunque al rato pase algo extraordinario, jejejeje. Shaka y Mu?, cada quien imaginará lo que más le agrade, pero es importante rescatar que su lazo, va más allá del tiempo. Agradezco de verdad el halago hacia mis historias (todavía están muy por debajo de eso, pero me encantaría llegar a escribir así algún día). Un abrazo Luna, espero te haya gustado este cap._

 _Kennandaillard: jajajaja, si el cap estuvo complicado, lo que pasa es que es el inicio de algunas situaciones muy importantes para el futuro. Shion está pasando por un proceso de cambio determinante para su vida y el futuro de la Humanidad. Iré soltando pequeñas pistas conforme avance la historia. Bueno, espero que la sorpresa del embarazo de Kalia no te haya decepcionado, pero bueno, en la vida real hay parejas que inician una vida juntos, con hijos de por medio. Sin embargo, tengo muchas ideas con respecto al papel de Afro como cuñado :) Cuando escribí acerca de la venganza contra los mercenarios, pensé que la mejor forma de hacerlo era desde el punto de vista de ellos, porque para un hombre común, debía ser aterrorizante encontrarse con tanto fenómeno extraño en un lugar tan deprimente como Isla Andrómeda, es por eso que los chicos no se ven tanto, pero creo que su poder si quedó patente. Quise jugar un poco con el asunto de las creencias africanas y los demonios, vos sabés que me encanta eso de la literatura oscura. Un abrazo Kennan, por tus palabras de apoyo y contarte que mi salud anda mucho mejor (otra cirugía y sus molestias posteriores). Espero te haya gustado esta entrega y nos estamos hablando. Un beso, Shakary_

 _Amatizta… muchas gracias por tus palabras. Espero este cap, cumpla con tus espectativas. Como pudiste leer, la situación de Kalia y Algor, es un poco distinta a lo que parecía ser de primer momento, no quise que la cosa fuera tan idealizada como parecía. Vamos a ver qué harán los hermanitos estrella con esta parejita y cómo reaccionará nuestro pecesito cuando se entere de todo (las buenas y las malas noticias). En este cap, pues no hablé mucho de las parejitas, pero como viste, Camus les dio un empujoncito a Shaina y Afro, esperemos que resulte. Para la próxima, prometo más acción romántica. Este capítulo era más que todo para narrar el castigo de los mercenarios. Bueno amiga, muy agradecida por tus palabras y espero seguir llenando tus espectativas, un abrazo desde CR, Shakary_

 _KarliCm: se me pasó un poquitín San Valentín… lo lamento :( Yo sé que el cap pasado estuvo confuso, pero como le expliqué a otra amiga arriba, Mu no viajó en el tiempo, fue un viaje astral y su alma se encontró con su antepasado inmediato, que era Yuzuriha. Espero haya quedado más claro este cap, realmente he durado tanto en publicarlo, porque he tenido que editar mucho, hasta que quedó como creí se entendía mejor. Bueno Karli, muchas gracias y un abrazo muy grande, Shakary_

 _Gracias además a Artemiss 90, Masaki shion ushura ushiha, Jabed, Mary Yuet, Mariana Elias, Yum-chen-mo, les estaré contestando en la brevedad, una abrazo a todos y espero les haya gustado el cap._


	8. Ritos

**Nota obligatoria:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya son obra de Masami Kurumada y Teshigori, yo nada más me dedico a escribir sobre ellos sin obtener nada a cambio más que mucha satisfacción personal y entretenimiento saludable

 **Trémula paz: aprendiendo a vivir en las doce casas**

Bien aquí va, el capítulo 8, espero les guste.

 **Advertencias: lenguaje inapropiado**

 **violencia**

 **Ritos**

* * *

 **Otra dimensión**

Había pasado un rato desde que sus compañeros se marcharon, dejándolo solo en la cabaña con su mal humor. Y es que desde que aquel italiano maldito lo había humillado públicamente, ya no era tan popular como antes y eso lo estaba matando de rabia. Él era uno de esos sujetos vanidosos que vivía para proyectar una imagen de triunfador y por eso necesitaba hacerse notar de nuevo, pero con Angello de Cáncer como su maestro y torturador oficial, eso iba a estar _muy_ difícil.

Sentado en un estrecho catre que le servía de cama, Caetano trataba sus heridas con emulsión de yodo y su rostro era un rictus de dolor y frustración. Dos días llevaba como discípulo del Caballero Dorado de Cáncer; y esos eran por mucho, los peores dos días de su vida.

-Maldito cangrejo de mierda… ¿quién se ha creído? -Caetano bufó molesto y sin que pudiera evitarlo, una lágrima le bajó por la mejilla- si tan solo lo supiera… me temería el desgraciado…

- _Gimes como damisela en peligro_ -escuchó la voz de siempre a su alrededor, sin embargo tampoco esta vez, pudo conocer el rostro de quien le hablaba.

-¡Cómo lo detesto!

- _Es tu obligación…_

-Lo sé pero...

 _-A veces pareces olvidarlo Caetano -_ el chico no se animó a replicar, aquella voz que simulaba ser calma, le causaba un disgusto terrible _\- sabes que si no lo haces, volverás a ser como antes… y no queremos eso… ¿o si?_

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, solo que en ningún momento hablamos de tener que soportar a ese psicópata -Caetano bufó enojado pero decidió no decir nada más.

 _-¿Alguna novedad qué reportar?_

Caetano levantó la mirada y fijó sus ojos pardos en la nada -los gemelos… estaban planeando algo la otra noche -el joven se encogió de hombros- el mayor desconfía de mí… así que mi adorado maestro me envió a entrenar lejos… no pude escuchar más

- _Tienes que ser más discreto y..._ -quien hablaba a su cabeza, guardó silencio unos instantes- _hay alguien afuera..._

-¡Caetano! -interrumpió su "conversación", una de las amazonas más jóvenes- ¿con quién hablabas?

-¿Qué quieres Diot? -gruñó ignorando deliberadamente la pregunta-¡ay! ¡maldita sea! ¡cómo odio a ese tipo! -gritó cuando al tratar un pie, se le cayó la uña grande.

-¡El caballero de géminis le está dando una paliza a Dante… tienes que verlo! -Diot se tomó las manos al frente como toda una adolescente ilusionada- ese hombre es un sueño -suspiró, refiriéndose a Saga y eso provocó que Caetano bufara cansado.

-No quiero ser grosero Diot, pero te aseguro que no me interesa saber nada de esos putos dorados…

-No es necesario que seas tan irrespetuoso- a la chica se le bajó el entusiasmo por la grosería de su compañero- iuggg… eso se ve espantoso- exclamó al percatarse de las heridas que Caetano se curaba.

-Y así duele -el chico gruñó al verter unas cuantas gotas de yodo sobre la carne ensangrentada.

-Vaya… imagino entonces que no puedes salir -susurró la chica decepcionada.

-¿Y tú qué crees?

-¡Vuelvan a sus cabañas! -era la voz de Marín de Águila, quien había organizado la evacuación del Coliseo, cuando Saga de Géminis lo ordenó a mitad del entrenamiento- ¡busquen refugio!

Unos pasos apresurados y los gritos de algunos, llamaron su atención de inmediato hacia el exterior -¡el cielo!... ¡miren el cielo!- gritó un aprendiz de no más de diez años, quien se aferró al marco de la puerta de la cabaña donde estaban los dos jóvenes. Su pecho subía y bajaba por la excitación y tenía los ojos abiertos como platos -¡parece que se quema!... es una energía terrible...

Diot miró a Caetano -ni lo pienses- advirtió la chica adivinando las intenciones en la expresión de su compañero- si Marín de Águila dijo que busquemos refugio… hay que hacerlo

-Lo siento… si quieres escóndete tú, pero yo no me quedaré con las ganas de averiguar qué pasa -ignorando las quejas de su cuerpo, el brasileño se incorporó para irse y Diot no hizo ningún esfuerzo por detenerlo, sabía que no tenía caso, así que corrió por su lado para protegerse y dejó al testarudo muchacho solo.

-Esta vez lo haré bien -murmuró Caetano, mientras cojeaba directo al Templo Principal- averiguaré qué están tramando esos dorados y estoy seguro de que el señor me compensará… y de paso me vengaré de ese italiano maldito...

* * *

Al percatarse del impresionante poder que despedía la reliquia y sobre todo, de la forma en que al parecer había atrapado la mente de Kanon y Angello, Saga tomó la difícil decisión de librarlos de aquel peligro, abriendo un pasaje temporal hacia otra dimensión, a sabiendas de que cabía la posibilidad de que se perdieran en el tiempo y el espacio, sin que él mismo pudiera encontrarlos en mucho tiempo.

Y es que a pesar de que los regentes de la casa de Géminis eran amos y señores de los viajes interdimensionales, era imposible para ellos determinar la dimensión a la que enviaban a sus víctimas al momento de utilizar su técnica, pero eso no significaba que les perdieran el rastro para siempre, ya que podían concentrar su cosmo para dar con ellas donde estuvieran. Claro está, eso podía tardar algún tiempo.

Tras la gran explosión en la que desapareció a sus compañeros en alma y cuerpo, Saga corrió hasta donde se encontraba aquel objeto maldito y comenzó una lucha para encerrarlo en la urna que mantenía su poder controlado, utilizando para ello todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Ayudame Atena! -gruñó tratando de cerrar un gigantesco destello dentro de la urna. Empujar aquella luz hacia el interior de la caja, le valió elevar su cosmo, hasta iluminar el cielo completamente con una energía rojiza, tan parecida a una aurora boreal, que en muchas partes daba la impresión de que el cielo estaba ardiendo.

* * *

-¡Ahhhhhhhhh! -era la expresión que se replicaba en dos voces masculinas que retumbaban en la nada y que se acercaban cada vez más a tierra, hasta que los cuerpos se estrellaron contra el suelo pedregoso.

 _-¡Maledetto figlio di puttana! ¡cornuto!_

-Ya… ya cangrejo -murmuró Kanon con molestia, sentado sobre la espalda de su compañero, al cual le había caído encima- no estoy tan rollizo…

-Bro… bromeas -Angello, comenzó a incorporarse, tirando a Kanon en el proceso- eres una bola de manteca…

-No me veo como una -refunfuñó Kanon con un mohín, mientras se sacudía la armadura.

-Pero te sientes como una…

-De acuerdo -Kanon estiró la espalda y los brazos- ahora… ¿a dónde demonios nos habrá enviado Saga?

-No es el valle de la Muerte, la Estigia o el Yomotsu… esos son mis territorios y los conozco como a mi propia palma…

-Entonces -Kanon comenzó a caminar por aquel extraño lugar. Si le preguntaban, diría que estaban en medio de un desierto, sin embargo la arena era blanca, casi plateada y el cielo tenía un color azul profundo- esto no es de nuestro mundo…

-Te felicito erudito… me deslumbras con tu maravillosa intuición -dijo Angello, inclinándose en una exagerada reverencia e imitando un acento oriental.

Kanon miró a Angello enarcando una ceja -al menos estoy pensando en algo y no solo me quejo como tú...

Una vibración se apoderó del suelo y automáticamente los dos caballeros se volvieron hacia donde se escuchaba un estruendo que se acercaba irremediablemente a donde ellos estaban.

-¿Lo sentiste verdad cangrejo? -el otro solo asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás.

-Muévete demente -murmuró Angello, iniciando la carrera sin esperar a su compañero. Detrás de una enorme duna que tenían enfrente, una nube de polvo blanco, se alzaba frente a ellos amenazante.

-Qué… qué demonios- murmuró Kanon, delante de lo que parecía una manada de serpientes emplumadas en alocada carrera.

-Angello… ¡corre maldita sea!

* * *

 **Oeste de Irak**

Mu estaba desesperado, tratando de mantener el cuerpo de Shaka fuera de aquello que se lo tragaba, sin embargo, el rubio parecía bastante tranquilo y no se resistía demasiado -Shaka… no permitas que _esto_ te trague- le pidió el lemuriano, recordando como _deja-vu_ , otra ocasión con una situación muy semejante en Jamir.

Debido a la lucha entre fuerzas, el paso de Mu trastabilló y temiendo Shaka que el lemuriano padeciera la misma suerte que él, soltó la cálida mano que le sostenía.

-¡Shaka!

-Esto… no me va a matar Mu -trató de tranquilizar el rubio al desesperado lemuriano- búscame con… con tu cosmo -dijo antes de que no pudiera mantener más la cabeza en la superficie de aquella sustancia oscura y viscosa- no… no pierdas… la… esperanza…

-¡Shaka! -gritó Mu con desesperación, cuando los cabellos dorados de su mejor amigo, se perdieron como el brillo de una estrella agonizante. El pelilila cayó de rodillas con la cabeza gacha y se quedó en silencio unos momentos.

 _-Las cosas no suceden porque si_ -comenzó a murmurar Mu, ante la mirada desconcertada del maestro Bara, quien a pesar de que conocía el peligro de adentrarse en aquellas cuevas, no opuso mayor resistencia a la idea de emprender la búsqueda de los sellos de Hakurei, sellos que presuntamente tenían el poder de bloquear el poder de entidades divinas.

Y es que como arconte de Altar, Barahaim era el legítimo heredero de los documentos del viejo Hakurei, quien hacía poco más de doscientos años, había portado el ropaje que ahora él vestía. Afortunadamente, Hakurei estuvo obsesionado con la idea de documentar en diarios, cada experiencia suya como guerrero de la Orden Sagrada de Atena e incluyó minuciosos esquemas que mostraban la ubicación de sus sellos y del _mala_ de Ashmita. Estos viejos cuadernos le sirvieron a Barahaim para comprender otros manuscritos realizados por Manigoldo de Cáncer, en los cuales se hablaba de las entidades que cuidaban de aquel lugar, de las causas de su condena y del peligro que significaba emprender la búsqueda de los mencionados sellos. Las letras de Manigoldo, eran un verdadero rosario de advertencias.

Durante unos instantes, Mu se mantuvo sin moverse en el borde del abismo donde Shaka había desaparecido y agitado por la congoja, revolvió con su mano el líquido rojo que parecía llenar el abismo, con la esperanza de encontrar al rubio. Mientras tanto, Barahaim lo miraba inquieto desde unos cuantos metros atrás. Era difícil para él, descifrar los pensamientos del menor y realmente hubiera querido adivinarlos para saber qué sería de él.

- _Todo tiene una causa… y una consecuencia_ -pensó Mu y por primera vez, miró a Bara de una forma que el iraní jamás hubiera imaginado, ni en sus más retorcidas pesadillas. En milésimas de segundo, el lemuriano se le fue encima y lo tomó del cuello, para estrellarlo con violencia contra la pared de piedra- _descubrir al enemigo, es una excelente consecuencia_

-Mu… esto no fue culpa mía

-¿Ah no? -le siseó Mu con la mirada llena de furia- sabía que esto iba a pasar, el té con el calmante… la conmovedora historia que nos contó acerca de su discípula, el diario de Manigoldo de Cáncer… todo tiene sentido…

-Mu… Mu… hijo… tú no entiendes

-Claro que lo entiendo… ahora lo entiendo -ironizó Mu, esbozando una sonrisa amarga- por eso el mapa " tan sutilmente" escondido para que fuera fácil encontrarlo -el lemuriano empujó un poco más al mayor, como si pudiera incrustarlo en la piedra- usted sabía que las energías que habitan este lugar bloquearían mis poderes mentales… por eso no pude prever que era una trampa... ahora… dígame maestro… ¿por qué no quiere que encontremos los sellos?

Bara tenía el semblante de piedra y tratando de no mostrar debilidad ante el lemuriano, le contestó -porque los sellos deben permanecer donde están… en el Santuario, ya no están seguros

-¿Ah si?... ya veo -murmuró Mu- de acuerdo, ahora… maestro Bara... voy a ir por Shaka y por cierto… que usted viene conmigo…

-Pero…

Barahaim no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, porque cuando se percató de lo que pasaba, Mu lo arrastró hacia el abismo por donde había desaparecido el Caballero de Virgo.

* * *

 **Otra dimensión**

-¡Odio a los reptiles! -gritaba Angello, mientras huía con Kanon a través de la arena, cuya inconsistencia, les hacía más trabajoso el avance.

-¡Pensé que odiabas a las cucarachas!

-¡También odio a las cucarachas!

Desgraciadamente para los dorados, en medio de la carrera se dieron cuenta de que sus poderes no funcionaban de la misma forma en aquel lugar. Precisamente fue cuando intentaron moverse a la velocidad de la luz.

-¡Kanon! -el aludido se volvió, más desconcertado por haber sido llamado por su nombre, que por la premura en la voz que le hablaba- allí… una gruta… señaló el italiano en dirección a un pequeño espacio que rasgaba por el medio, a una gran colina blanca.

De inmediato, ambos corrieron hacia aquel lugar, con varias docenas de bichos arrastrándose desbocados detrás de ellos. En cuanto estuvieron cerca de supuesto refugio, se lanzaron para aprovechar la poca fricción que generaba la arena y resbalaron hasta el oscuro pasaje.

El estruendo provocado por el paso de las impresionantes bestias sobre la colina, provocó que se desprendiera algo de escombro del interior de la gruta. Angello y Kanon se protegieron la cabeza por instinto y el ruido de las piedritas al chocar en el metal de las armaduras, se silenció después de unos minutos.

-¿Estás bien cangrejo? -preguntó Kanon, incorporándose de su lugar y sacudiendo el escombro de la larguísima melena azul.

-Jamás había tragado tanto polvo… tengo el culo lleno de arena -contestó el italiano con la voz ronca y en medio de un ataque de tos- cuánto… desearía… un trago de lo que sea...

-¿ _Pānī_?

Alguien estaba junto a Angello. Cuando el italiano levantó la mirada, una pequeña de cabellos plateados, le ofrecía del contenido de una bota de cuero. De escuchar a Shion conversar con sus hijos, sabía que aquel vocablo significaba agua en el idioma de Tíbet.

Cuando miró a la chiquilla, Kanon se quedó de piedra. Dos puntitos color azul, adornaban la pequeña frente, en el lugar en el que deberían estar las cejas.

-¿Ella es lo que pienso que es Kanon?

-Si Angello, esa niña es lemuriana

* * *

Saga no se recuperaba aún del esfuerzo que le había demandado encerrar el poder de la Clépsidra. Acuclillado en el suelo, mantenía la urna aferrada al pecho como si ésta quisiera escaparse.

Poco a poco la cordura reordenó sus pensamientos y al abrir los ojos se encontró rodeado de gran cantidad de objetos extraños, algunos de los cuales escaparon de sus encierros y yacían desperdigados por el suelo, gracias al poder desplegado por él mismo.

Vaticinando un desastre de dimensiones olímpicas, Saga se movió con cautela y colocó la Clépsidra con sumo cuidado de vuelta a su estante. Utilizando para ello su asombrosa velocidad, hizo lo mismo con todas las otras reliquias que habían caído. Pocos segundos después, el gemelo dorado suspiró satisfecho al ver los estantes casi tan ordenados como los habían encontrado.

-Espero que Camus no lo note -murmuró antes de apoyar el cuerpo a la fría piedra del muro, con la mirada clavada en la urna de la Clépsidra y los pensamientos con su gemelo y Angello- tengo que concentrarme… necesito encontrar a ese par, antes de que mi padre me encuentre a mi….

Sin saberlo, todos los movimientos de Saga fueron captados y debidamente documentados por un jovencito moreno que se escondía detrás del recodo más cercano a la sexta bodega. Con una risita de satisfacción, Caetano se volvió sobre sus pasos y se disponía a salir de allí, cuando sintió sus huesos estrellarse brutalmente contra la pared.

-Espero tengas una excelente explicación para tu presencia en este lugar, aprendiz

Caetano sacudió la cabeza aturdido. Cuando su vista se aclaró, sus ojos se toparon con un par de esmeraldas que lo miraban con tanta severidad, que cualquier excusa se le quedó atorada a en el cogote.

-Se… se… señor… Saga

-¿Qué viste? -siseó el gemelo con aquel atronador tono de voz tan intimidante, que nadie en el Santuario dudaba en obedecer cuando dictaba una orden.

-Yo… yo… nada, nada en serio

-Te creo -para alivio del joven, Saga pareció suavizar el ceño y soltó de repente a Caetano, quien no dudó en agradecer por ese pequeño golpe de suerte- ve en paz niño… y no vuelvas a seguirme… a mi, ni a ninguno de mis compañeros dorados- dijo casi con amabilidad.

-Si… si… señor -logró decir Caetano apenas y a trompicones se incorporó para huir de inmediato y esconderse en su cabaña. Ese gemelo malvado era realmente aterrador.

Sin inmutarse siquiera, Saga lo miró alejarse y antes de que desapareciera de su vista, levantó el índice derecho y lanzó un ataque directo a la cabeza castaña de Caetano, quien cayó inconsciente en medio del pasillo.

-¡Satán imperial!

* * *

 **Isla Andrómeda, campamento de los atenienses**

-Actuaron de forma muy estúpida June

-Lo… lo lamento maestro -contestó la rubia en un hilo de voz y muy avergonzada por lo sucedido- no volverá a pasar… solo quiero que Shaina se ponga bien...

-Todos esperamos eso… el veneno de Milo de Escorpión actúa de forma impredecible -dijo Albiore, enojado como June nunca lo había visto -puedes retirarte- ordenó el mayor, soltando el aire que tenía en los pulmones, tratando de calmarse.

La muchacha hizo una reverencia y salió de la tienda con gran pesadumbre. Caminó lejos del campamento, se apoyó en una laja apartada y comenzó a llorar. En seguida se quitó la máscara y secó sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, ajena a la presencia de alguien que la miraba desde cierta distancia.

June se sentía furiosa con ella misma. No dudaba del cariño incondicional que le profesaba Albiore y sabía que su enojo tenía que ver con su afán de protegerla. June sabía que actuó mal, pero también estaba segura de que había cumplido con su deber al no dejar ir sola a Johary en busca de Kahiry. También estaba el asunto de Shura, ahora no tenía cara para hablarle. Desobedeció una orden directa de su parte y como subordinada, tendría que enfrentar el castigo que él decidiera.

-¿Por qué no puedo actuar como las demás?... me odio por ser tan tonta -susurró enviando un poderoso golpe a la laja, la cual cedió ante su fuerza, agrietándose por la mitad, emitiendo por eso un profundo crujido.

-Tienes buena derecha- al escuchar la suave voz a su espalda, se colocó la máscara de inmediato y se volvió para enfrentar a su desapercibido acompañante. Camus de Acuario escrutaba la roca con una gélida mirada, a unos metros de ella. Había huido de su tienda de campaña, con el fin de leer un rato lejos de los ruidos nocturnos de Milo.

-Gracias, señor -contestó ella tímidamente- al menos hoy… hice algo bien

-No dije que estuviera bien -contestó Camus impasible, mientras se acercaba a observar mejor la quebradura en la piedra- me refería a que golpeas fuerte -June bajó la mirada, pero no dijo nada. Para su sorpresa, Camus tomó su mano para revisarla- estás lastimada… quiere decir que urge depurar tu técnica

-Realmente no sé si sirvo para esto…

-Me temo que no...

June frunció el ceño e hizo un mohín -¿insinúa que debí dedicarme a otra cosa?

-Tal vez...

-Es usted muy directo maestro Camus -reclamó ella al altanero francés y luego suspiró deprimida- de verdad hoy metí la pata

-Y hasta el fondo _cherie_ -Camus la miró severo, pero estaba realmente divertido al notar en la voz de la chica que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

-Pero si te sirve de consuelo, equivocarse es parte de aprender… si nunca te equivocas, no sabrás qué debes corregir para mejorar...

June sonrió gratamente sorprendida -tiene usted razón… señor Camus…

-Claro que la tengo -dijo el francés encogiéndose de hombros y June sonrió por aquel despliegue de cortante cordialidad y encantadora sensatez, tan propias de aquel hermoso francés.

Una presencia apenas perceptible para Camus, se acercó despacio hasta donde conversaban y él decidió que había llegado la hora de irse a descansar -me retiro _mademoiselle,_ tengo que estar pendiente de Milo… a veces camina dormido -June lo miró divertida- _bon nuit…_

-Buenas noches, señor Camus y gracias por sus sabias palabras

Camus se detuvo y la miró de reojo -tendrás que escoger _sabias palabras_ para convencer a tu español de que te perdone la desobediencia

-¿Perdón?

-Camus… June -la voz de Shura, dejó paralizada a la amazona, quien debido a la congoja se abrazó a sí misma nerviosa.

Camus pasó al lado de su compañero y le dio una palmadita en la espalda -es mejor que le pongas en orden Shura -Camus miró de reojo a June- suerte con eso… tienen mucho de qué hablar

-¿Y tú ya le pusiste orden a Hilda? -sonrió el español muy divertido.

-No amigo, ella me puso orden a mi

Si, a veces Camus tenía sus momentos.

* * *

 **Otra dimensión**

La niña que encontraron en la cueva, llamada Kamalia, los guió por una serie de senderos que se abrían paso en el interior de la caverna en donde habían caído, buscando refugio de las serpientes emplumadas.

 _-Dime algo pequeña… ¿qué clase de bichos eran esos?_

 _-Son nagas, e hicieron bien en huir, son sumamente peligrosas… tienen veneno y comen de todo -contestó ella con una risita._

La chiquilla se comunicaba muy fluidamente con Kanon y el griego caminaba con ella al lado, en medio de una amena conversación. Angello por su parte, tenía toda su atención puesta en la bota de cuero de la que extraía el agua necesaria para el alivio de su reseca garganta.

-Angello -llamó el mayor, el otro enarcó una ceja como respuesta, sin despegar sus labios de la boquilla de la bota- dicen que huyeron a esta dimensión cuando los humanos los quisieron exterminar por medio de la plaga

Angello dejó de beber y miró a la niñita que le sonreía dulcemente -o sea que esta chiquilla… ¿es lemuriana?

-Exactamente

Caminaron un rato más, en medio de los senderos naturales de la roca, hasta que los caminos comenzaron a evidenciar la intervención de una forma de vida inteligente. De repente, la rústica rugosidad de las paredes de piedra, fue sustituida por superficies pulidas y bellamente decoradas con maravillosos grafos, cuyo azul oscuro, contrastaba con el blanco de la piedra. Kanon recordaba muchos de esos símbolos, su padre se los había mostrado cuando era niño y le explicó en aquel entonces, que eran utilizados por los lemurianos para distinguir a sus familias, algo así como lo haría un apellido. El menor de los gemelos sonrió al recordar que el símbolo de su familia era la silueta de la luna en cuarto creciente, acunando un círculo que evocaba al sol.

 _-Por aquí_ -señaló la niña, llevándolos hacia donde se veía salir un resplandor.

-Kanon -Angello lo tomó de un brazo para susurrarle- es mejor que nos vayamos…

-¿Estás loco cangrejo?... tal vez sea la única forma de saber dónde estamos, además, me encantaría conocer un poco más de esta gente

-Esto no me da buena espina -insistió el menor.

-Nada pasará… tú solo sonríe bonito y pórtate bien -le dijo Kanon, dándole un par de palmaditas en la mejilla.

Angello bufó molesto, ya que sabía que aquella batalla contra el gemelo, la tenía perdida. Con desconfianza, caminó detrás de su compañero y no pudo evitar abrir la boca al encontrarse de frente con una ciudad de impresionantes edificios, todos tan blancos que reflejaban la poca luz que se colaba por la techambre de la cueva.

Como si fuera una joya, _Śahara Āśā_ (Ciudad de la Esperanza), se alzaba en medio de una depresión dentro de la caverna. Orgullosa y bella, mostraba sus cúpulas decoradas con mosaicos de colores y las calles tapizadas con pequeñas piedras de río. Un estilo arquitectónico muy semejante al Templo de Aries, pero más llamativo.

-Bellísima -susurró Death embelesado por tal magnificencia.

-Mi padre _tiene_ que ver esto…

Kamalia rió orgullosa - _es una fortuna que vengan para esta época… estamos a punto de que comiencen los nacimientos_

 _-¿Todos nacen en aries? -_ preguntó sorprendido Kanon.

- _Todos nacemos en la primera llena del año… la época de fecundación es para la segunda luna llena… es una lástima que no estén aquí para entonces -_ Kanon enarcó una ceja- _hay pocos inseminadores… ustedes me entienden_

 _-Eres una niña muy precoz Kamalia_

-¿Qué dijo la mocosa? -preguntó Angello harto de estar fuera de aquella conversación.

Kanon sonrió por la gentileza del italiano al referirse a su anfitriona -dijo que llegamos justo antes de la época de los nacimientos y que es una lástima que no estemos para la época del "apareamiento"

-Oh -Angello se rascó la nuca- ¿quiere decir que se dedican solo a coger durante una época específica del año? ¿y eso lo hacen para que todos los mocosos nazcan en aries?

-Algo así…

-Es perturbador… pero excitante -susurró Angello sin poder creerlo.

-Oh si...

Angello siguió caminando, pero no podía sacarse aquella idea de la cabeza, que de pronto le parecía maravillosa -un momento- el italiano sacó conclusiones- ¿y el resto del año? ¿con qué se divierten?

Kanon sonrió negando con la cabeza y decidió seguir a la niña, ignorando toda la retahíla de preguntas que Angello le hacía, hasta que llegaron a una especie de plaza, donde los pobladores estaban reunidos esperándolos.

-¿Cómo saben que...?

-Recuerda que son lemurianos… por lo tanto telépatas -explicó Kanon muy serio- el de cáncer no había tomado en cuenta ese detalle- estoy seguro de que ya todo el pueblo sabe que estamos aquí

- _Kamalia ven_ -ordenó un hombre mayor, de largos cabellos plateados, la niña obedeció y de inmediato corrió para quedarse al lado del anciano.

- _Los encontré huyendo de una manada de nagas_ -el hombre asintió y caminó hacia los dorados.

- _Buenos días señor_ -saludó Kanon, Angello se enderezó muy serio- _la niña nos trajo a este lugar porque..._

- _Lamentablemente no puedo dejar que caminen a sus anchas señores_ -interrumpió el mayor- _los humanos no son bienvenidos aquí-_ al escucharlo, los dorados se pusieron en alerta, sobre todo cuando el hombre levantó una mano para dar una orden- _¡soldados... aprésenlos!_

* * *

 **En algún sitio desconocido**

-Esto… es horrible -se quejó Bara aspirando el desagradable aroma que despedía la piel de su brazo derecho, el que al igual que su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de una sustancia muy similar a la sangre. Tenía horas de seguir a Mu por el extraño pasadizo de aquel mundo al que el lemuriano lo había arrastrado, el mismo que Shaka recorrió horas antes.

-Agradezca que no está oliendo su propia sangre, Bara -Mu se detuvo un momento y agudizó su mirada para ver más allá, aquel lugar era un caos de almas penantes y puertas cerradas- no entiendo cómo Shaka se movió tanto… y tan rápido

-No llegaremos a ninguna parte… ¡porque aquí estamos en medio de la nada!

Mu miró con aire de suficiencia al iraní. Pocas veces el lemuriano había perdido los estribos, pero cuando alguien se metía con las personas que amaba, actuaba de esa forma -nos iremos hasta encontrar a Shaka… le guste o no

-Se los advertí muchas veces -Bara estaba furioso- pero insistieron en buscar esos sellos…

-¡Era nuestro deber!

-¡Les dije que no iban a poder sacarlos de allí!

Mu se acercó a Bara y lo encaró, viéndolo directamente a los ojos -sea lo que sea que se trae entre manos maestro… le aseguro que lo voy a averiguar

* * *

Al ser absorbido por aquel pozo de sustancia roja, Shaka sintió que cayó por horas en medio de la oscuridad, hasta un lugar que por supuesto no conocía.

Como si de una película surrealista se tratara, un pasillo que no parecía tener fin, se extendía frente a él. Sin saber qué hacer, se encogió de hombros y dirigió sus pasos por encima de la alfombra roja que cubría el suelo, ignorando por su propio bien, las decenas de puertas que bordeaban ambos lados del pasaje y a través de las cuales entraban y salían constantemente almas en pena.

El caballero de Virgo, perdió la cuenta del tiempo que estuvo caminando, para él pudieron ser solo horas o días, se sentía perdido. Después de lo que le pareció demasiado tiempo en un monótono andar, llegó a un recodo del camino y se encontró con una puerta al final, una puerta entreabierta.

Sin que pudiera explicar la razón, comenzó a parecerle muy atractiva la idea de conocer lo que se encerraba detrás de aquella puerta y caminó directamente hasta ella. Al llegar la abrió despacio sintiendo un cosquilleo en el vientre, propio de quien está a punto de descubrir un tesoro.

Como era de esperarse, lo que descubrió, iba más allá de cualquier razonamiento lógico que maquinara su mente. Detrás de la puerta, un inmenso paraje se extendía frente a él y al lado derecho, las aguas de un apacible lago, destellaban como el cielo estrellado a causa de los reflejos del Sol. Sin poder evitarlo, Shaka se acercó al lago para cerciorarse de que aquello era real. Flotando apaciblemente, cientos de lotos cubrían la superficie del agua, engalanándola con bellos matices en blanco y rosado.

Las risas femeninas provocaron que el rubio se volteara hacia su derecha, allí donde dos enormes sales se alzaban orgullosos en medio del prado. Cruzando entre los árboles, tres jóvenes mujeres corrían alegremente. Algo llamó la atención de una de ellas, quien se desvió hacia donde estaba Shaka -¿Mutmatz qué haces?- la llamó otra que parecía ser la mayor- anda prima… tenemos que volver a casa

-¡Ya voy!... dame solo un momento

Mutmatz pasó al lado de Shaka sin percatarse de su presencia y el rubio no pudo evitar entreabrir la boca, embelesado por la belleza de la chica - _Mutmatz_ \- susurró sin que ella lo escuchara- _ese nombre..._

-Sayeera… ese loto -susurró la chica más joven, recogiendo la falda de su _saree_ para evitar que se estropeara- es demasiado grande…

Movida por la curiosidad, la muchacha entró al agua, se acercó al loto y lo abrió. Era definitivo que Mutmatz, jamás hubiera adivinado lo que se encontraba protegido por aquellos enormes pétalos. Respirando agitada, se tapó la boca para evitar gritar por la impresión y sin que pudiera evitarlo, dulces lágrimas recorrieron la curvatura de sus mejillas. Después de unos instantes en que no dejó de contemplar el interior de la flor, se quitó el velo que le cubría el cabello -¿pero quién te envió aquí pequeño sol?- susurró ella con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro.

-Mutmatz… deja eso ya -regañó una de las muchachas al llegar al borde del lago- mi padre nos reprenderá por quedarnos tarde en el prado… ¿qué haces?

La aludida no dejó de sonreír, mientras envolvía algo con sumo cuidado -es un regalo- cuando la chica se incorporó, Shaka se percató de que lo que traía acurrucado en brazos no era el loto, sino un diminuto bebé de piel blanca y ojos de cielo -un hermoso regalo- susurró la chica acariciando la pelusita blanca que coronaba la inquieta cabecita.

-Mutmatz -susurró una de las muchachas- pero ¿qué es eso?

Mutmatz levantó su rostro, en el cual brillaba una hermosa sonrisa y Shaka sintió que su corazón se detenía ante aquella mirada llena de amor -Krishna me ha bendecido con un hijo, Shaka… mi precioso tesoro del cielo

* * *

 **Otra dimensión**

En pocos segundos, un impecable regimiento de arqueros rodeó a los cada vez más confundidos dorados. Lamentablemente Kanon intentó negociar sin éxito, la libertad de ambos con el más anciano, quien al parecer era el líder.

 _-Pero… no entiendo… ¿por qué quieren apresarnos?... venimos en son de paz_ -explicó el gemelo poniendo las manos enfrente- _caímos accidentalmente en este lugar… le aseguro que no tenemos ninguna intención de pelear contra ustedes… solo queremos que nos ayuden a salir de aquí_

 _-Es demasiado sospechoso que dos humanos aparezcan, justo para la época de los nacimientos…_

 _-Ni siquiera sabíamos que todos nacen para la misma época… en mi mundo no es así_ -explicó Kanon con aire de súplica- n _o entendemos sus razones para detenernos..._

-¿Qué estás discutiendo con el vejete?- preguntó Angello.

-La razón por la cual estamos aquí… les parece sospechoso que hayamos venido para la época de los nacimientos…

-Déjame y le haré un nacimiento en el cráneo

-Ya Angello… compórtate

 _-¿Quieres saber razones… humano?_ -interrogó el anciano acercándose a los dorados. Angello lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y los ojos destellando ira, el hombre le devolvió una mirada llena de desprecio y luego se acercó a Kanon, a quien estudió con sumo interés- _¿quién eres media sangre?_ -le preguntó después de un rato.

-Kanon regente de Géminis, hijo de Shion, Patriarca del Santuario de la diosa Atena -el gemelo inclinó levemente la cabeza a manera de reverencia, ya que sabía que dentro de las costumbres de los pueblos lemurianos, los mayores eran los más respetados.

 _-¿Otro de los nuestros a la cabeza de un Santuario de la diosa traidora?_

 _-Atena es nuestra diosa… y la de mi padre_

 _-Atena le dio la espalda a nuestro pueblo_ -al anciano se le notaba el ceño fruncido a pesar de su aparente serenidad- _nuestra raza fue diezmada por los hombres frente a sus narices y por más que rogamos por su ayuda, ella no nos escuchó…_

 _-Eso no es cierto… ustedes no pueden saberlo_

 _-Claro que lo sabemos medio humano_ -el hombre le hizo una señal a un regente de guardias para que ataran a los dorados- _se quedarán encerrados aquí… hasta que se extingan sus miserables vidas humanas…_

 _-¡No se atreva!_

 _-Claro que lo haré_

 _-Tenzin_ -preguntó uno de los lemurianos, quien por su vestimenta, parecía pertenecer a los altos rangos- _¿no crees que deberíamos consultarlo con Él primero?_

 _-No hay que molestarlo por banalidades como esta, no debe gastar su energía_ -susurró el anciano tratando de que los presos no escucharan, sin embargo no contaba con que Kanon tenía un oído muy desarrollado gracias a su media sangre lemuriana y siguió muy atento el hilo de la conversación- _recuerda que de él, depende nuestra existencia…_

 _-De acuerdo_ -aceptó el otro a regañadientes y con un gesto dio la orden para que los guardias se los llevaran a presos.

Y efectivamente, varias docenas de lemurianos armados hasta los dientes, inmovilizaron por medio de cadenas a los dos dorados, quienes forcejeaban con desesperación -¡oigan!- gritó Angello- ¡somos caballeros dorados… no pueden hacernos esto!

-Al parecer si pueden Angello -gruñó Kanon, mientras le amarraban los brazos hacia atrás- es mejor que no te resistas… son demasiados y armados hasta los dientes...

-Solo son unos hijos de puta…

-En eso debo estar de acuerdo contigo… pero cálmate

Después de amordazarlos, los lemurianos condujeron a Angello y Kanon, a través de un laberinto de caminos y puentes de hamaca, hasta un complejo de celdas en las profundidades de la ciudad plateada. Allí los lanzaron bruscamente en una celda y después de cerrar la puerta, los dejaron a solas, con tres guardias vigilándolos de cerca.

-¿Sabés qué Kanon? -habló Angello, mientras caminaba por la celda, revisando los muros en busca de un pasaje secreto o algún rescoldo de salida.

-Dime -contestó el gemelo con dificultad, desatando las cuerdas que aún le amarraban.

-Juro por la Diosa, que esto le va a costar las pelotas a Saga…

* * *

 **Mansión Kiddo, al día siguiente**

Amanecía en sábado. Acostumbraba a acostarse de último y por lo tanto, nunca salía de la cama antes de las diez de la mañana en fin de semana, era su política y todos en la casa, a excepción del amargado de Tatsumi, la conocían y respetaban. Sin embargo, ese día el ruido de muchas personas reunidas en la cocina, lo obligaron a levantar la cabeza de la almohada, cuando el Sol apenas colaba sus primeros rayos por la ventana.

Con bríos, bajó las escaleras sin cambiarse siquiera, dispuesto a decirles a todos lo que pensaba por haberlo despertado a esas horas tan inusuales.

-Buenos días Seiya -saludó Hyoga con sorna desde uno de los bancos del desayunador- llegas tarde… casi no te queda nada de comer

El aludido se quedó de piedra, de pie en medio de la escalera, sonrojado hasta la raíz del cabello. Y es que no era para menos, ya que se encontró con al menos una docena de ojos, escrutando el glamoroso atuendo que vestía en ese momento.

-¿Qué tal Seiya?

-A… ¿Aioros? -el dorado sonrió cálidamente como respuesta. Al lado del caballero dorado de Sagitario, se encontraba sentado su hermano menor Aioria, quien lo saludaba sacudiendo la mano y frente a ellos, Algor de Perseo y una mujer muy bonita, quien le recordaba ligeramente a alguien.

Los atenienses compartían un suculento desayuno con los inquilinos de la mansión y parecía que la charla estaba muy amena, ya que todos reían de la torpeza que demostraba Aioria al utilizar los palillos para comer.

-Ven Seiya -invitó Sahori y el aludido no se hizo de rogar, ocupando el lugar que estaba al lado de la pelilila- Seiya… ya conoces a Algor

Seiya asintió apenas, más interesado en las viandas sobre la mesa, que en la formalidad del momento -me transformaste en piedra con tu escudo- dijo distraído.

Kalia se volvió a Algor y colocó su mano sobre la de él para demostrarle su apoyo ante la congoja que solo él sintió -espero que eso sea tiempo pasado y no me guardes rencor… Seiya

Seiya no perdía el tiempo y competía contra Hyoga para no quedarse sin panecitos rellenos de crema -no es nada- dijo riendo, mientras le daba un manotazo en la espalda a Algor, quien estuvo a punto de caerse de la silla.

-Seiya -interrumpió Sahori- esta joven es Kalia, mi amazona de Corona…

-Encantado… señorita -saludó Seiya- ¡oigan! -exclamó de repente- no es cierto que a ustedes dos los buscan por traicionar a…

Algor y Kalia se miraron y el de Perseo acarició el hombro de la sueca para tranquilizarla -es cierto Seiya- interrumpió Sahori- pero ellos han venido con los caballeros dorados dispuestos a dar la cara- Sahori miró amablemente a la pareja y sonrió- como puedes ver, Kalia está a poco tiempo de dar a luz y el bienestar de ese bebé es lo más importante ahora…

-Se lo agradecemos señorita Atena -susurró Kalia, acariciando su vientre.

El grito que estuvo a punto de emitir Seiya al enfrentar su mirada con la de la amazona, se le quedó atorado en la garganta. Y es que Kalia no llevaba su máscara puesta, exhibiendo su rostro tranquilamente -ella no… ella no… ella no trae… no trae

-Está en compromiso con Algor -Kalia y Algor se miraron y sonrieron tímidamente- cuando un caballero pide permiso a la diosa para desposar una amazona, ella queda en libertad de utilizar o no su máscara- contestó Aioria

-Y Algor acaba de solicitar el permiso a la señorita Atena para casarse con Kalia- continuó el de Sagitario, quien después de repasar sus palabras un segundo, perdió la compostura y dejó escapar una risa divertida.

-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia Aioros?

A Aioros le costó trabajo recobrarse y después de darle un trago a su jugo, decidió confiar el motivo de su risa repentina -lo lamento tanto por ti Algor…

-¿Perdón? -preguntó con desconcierto el de Perseo.

-Es que, es mi deber informarte que aún tienes que pedir la mano de Kalia a alguien más…

-Es cierto -susurró Kalia asustada.

-Aioros tiene razón Algor -intervino Sahori- creo que el Caballero de Piscis tiene derecho a enterarse que vas a desposar a su hermana.

De pronto Algor sintió caer el peso del universo en sus hombros. Francamente no había reparado en aquel "pequeño", pero escalofriante detalle.

* * *

 **Isla Andrómeda**

Cerca de las tres de la mañana, los atenienses lograron poner orden a la confusión que se generó en los nativos después de la captura de Zama y algunos de sus mercenarios. Fue después de dejar a la gente segura en sus cabañas, los discípulos de Albiore y los caballeros dorados, se retiraron al fin para descansar.

En cuanto el calor fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para no soportar su permanencia en la cama, Shura de Capricornio se lanzó fuera de la tienda que compartía con Afro, con un solo pensamiento en mente: un delicioso chorro de agua fresca, pasando por su garganta seca.

-Buenos días galo -saludó a Camus, mojando sus cabellos con lo que quedaba en el fondo de la botella, la cual casi se termina de un trago. Vestía, solamente un pantalón entallado y los zapatos que usaban para entrenar.

-Insoportable el calor ¿eh? -fue la respuesta del francés y le miró de reojo con una risita- si no te pones algo que te cubra el torso, causarás algunos desmayos- dijo con referencia a un grupo de nativas que no les quitaban el ojo de encima.

-Bah… se abanican por el calor

-Claro, en ningún momento quise decir otra cosa…

-¿Qué están haciendo? -preguntó Shura, mirando a un grupo de personas que elaboraban lo que parecía unos adornos de gran tamaño, utilizando las cortezas secas de los árboles y tinturas para decorarlas.

-Son máscaras -Camus parecía realmente interesado en aquello- parece que esta noche se llevará a cabo un ritual, en el que algunos de ellos entrarán en trance para que el espíritu del dios del bien, Astar, posea sus cuerpos… tiene que ver con el enjuiciamiento de los mercenarios… es extraordinario…

-Astar es un espíritu cazador -intervino Albiore cuando se acercó a los dorados con una taza humeante en cada mano- van a hacer presa de los mercenarios… si éstos sobreviven a la cacería, significa que Astar tuvo compasión de ellos y entonces podrán irse en paz

-¿Irse en paz?- Shura frunció el ceño, aquello no le parecía sensato -esos tipos casi los exterminan… torturaron niños, mujeres y ancianos… no merecen compasión

-Ese es el espíritu conciliador de estas tribus… por eso dejan la justicia en las sabias manos de Astar y no en la de los hombres, quienes se dejan llevar por las pasiones...

-¿Y no es peligroso para los nativos maestro Albiore?

-Por eso escogen a los que consideran sus mejores cazadores para esa tarea Camus -dijo Albiore con una sonrisa- los condenados irán desnudos y sin armas, no tienen oportunidad… ¿café?

-Le agradezco -Camus recibió la taza de manos del argentino y Shura, quien no dejaba de mirar la labor de los nativos con el ceño fruncido, le hizo un gesto al rubio de que no se le apetecía la bebida- pareciera que algo le tiene muy molesto Shura…

-Temo que Zama se cobre lo de anoche con ellos…

-No se preocupe Shura -contestó Albiore, bebiendo de la taza que rechazara el español- aunque a veces el ritual suele tornarse un tanto macabro… verá, la cacería será al anochecer y quienes no participan, se mantienen dentro de los refugios sin derecho a abrir las puertas hasta que el sacerdote mayor dé la orden…

-Supongo que tiene que ver con los espíritus que invocarán durante el ritual y que no es seguro que entren en las casas… o en las personas que no estén consagradas para ello...

-Exactamente Camus -Albiore sonrió- una vez la cacería termina, se agradece a Astar por haber impartido justicia y se celebra con un festín…

En esa conversación estaban los hombres, cuando dos nativos se acercaron a ellos mostrando una lanza. Uno de ellos era al parecer el más viejo y por lo tanto el sacerdote supremo - _selam_ \- saludó el anciano y los otros tres le devolvieron el gesto.

- _Lətərädañə təčəlalähə_ \- le preguntó el hombre a Shura, ofreciéndole la lanza.

-¿Perdón? -preguntó desconcertado el español- no le entiendo señor...

Albiore sonrió y miró a Shura con un tinte de diversión en sus ojos azules. De inmediato, se enfrascó en una conversación en amárico con los nativos, que dejó a los dorados fuera de contexto, sin embargo, Camus había estudiado algunos términos en esa lengua antes del viaje y logró captar la idea principal.

-Shura -dijo al fin Albiore, ante la mirada expectante de los nativos- ellos reconocen que fue el líder del ataque contra los mercenarios y consideran que usted es el indicado para que lidere también el ritual…

Shura enarcó las cejas -agradezco el reconocimiento, pero todo fue una labor de equipo… aunque no entiendo el por qué de la lanza

-Fácil mi querido Shura -dijo el francés con una risita, dándole una palmadita en el hombro- quieren que nosotros… seamos los cazadores

* * *

 **En algún lugar desconocido**

Era una enorme mansión de arquitectura oriental, con cúpulas doradas coronando las estructuras más altas. Grandes arcos de medio punto decoraban las puertas tachonadas que cerraban cada una de las setenta habitaciones que formaban la casa. En el centro, un majestuoso jardín decoraba con cientos de bellas flores toda la extensión, la cual podía mirarse a través de las paredes de vidrio que enmarcaban el salón principal.

Mu y Bara recorrieron algunos pasillos, siguiendo el cosmo de Shaka. Después de unos diez minutos, arribaron al salón principal, donde encontraron al caballero de Virgo mirando una enorme pintura, completamente sumido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Shaka? ¿Shaka? -Mu se acercó preocupado y al no recibir respuesta de parte del rubio, instintivamente dirigió la mirada hacia la pintura. Era un retrato familiar, padre, madre y tres hijos. El padre tenía a una linda jovencita, tomada por los hombros.

-Era... tan hermosa -susurró Shaka con ojos vidriosos, mientras recorría con sus elegantes dedos, el contorno del _saree_ de la chica. El mala de Ashmita, colgaba de sus manos temblorosas.

-La conoces? -Mu renunció el ceño, pero tuvo que reconocer que los rasgos de la muchacha, eran bellísimos. De piel oscura y grandes ojos rasgados, tal como los de Shaka.

El rubio asintió- la mandó a matar porque yo… -las lágrimas cayeron copiosas y Shaka no pudo evitar ahogar un sollozo- porque yo era diferente...

-Shaka -susurró Mu con el corazón en la mano, al sentir la tristeza profunda en el corazón del rubio.

-Lo vi todo Mu -Shaka acarició la textura del óleo sobre la tela, justo las pinceladas que definían el ropaje de su madre- a él, reclamándole por tener un hijo soltera… por haber roto su compromiso de matrimonio, por haber humillado a la familia -Shaka suspiró y frunció el ceño- ella le suplicó que la perdonara… que no le diera la espalda, que me aceptara como nieto...

De inmediato Mu comprendió la tristeza en el corazón del caballero de Virgo. Aquella muchachita del retrato era Mutmatz Banerjee, su madre. Había escuchado que el abuelo de Shaka, fue el responsable de la muerte su hija y que la causa, tenía que ver con el presunto origen anglosajón de Shaka y por supuesto, con el hecho de que la muchacha era soltera.

-Shaka -Mu suspiró, tratando de escoger las palabras para consolarlo- no fue tu culpa…

-Lo sé -Shaka habló con voz grave- fue culpa de él -dijo mirando hacia un lado del salón. Allí donde tirado en el suelo, se encontraba el cadáver de quien en vida fuera su abuelo.

* * *

 **Isla Andrómeda**

Mientras Shura era escogido como líder oficial del ritual de la cacería, Milo y Aphrodite, trataban de armar una planta eléctrica al otro lado del campamento. Utilizando una palanca de metal, Milo intentaba abrir una de las cajas de madera que contenía las partes que les entregó Mu y al tener dificultades para arrancar la tapa, se volvió hacia la caja de herramientas en busca de un destornillador.

-Oye… deja eso -regañó el griego al pequeñito que lo miraba con una gran sonrisa, un metro abajo de su cabeza.

-White -dijo el pequeño Kahiry, dando saltitos sobre la caja de herramientas, jugando con el destornillador que Milo andaba buscando.

-¿White? -le preguntó Milo levantando una ceja- si te refieres a mí enano travieso, te aseguro que ese que viene allá es mucho más _white_ que yo…

-¿What doing? -preguntó el chiquillo sonriendo feliz al dorado, quien hacía todos los ademanes por ignorarlo.

-Trabajo, niño -contestó Milo en inglés y le arrebató el destornillador- ve a jugar con… no sé… alguien más, alguien enano como tú

-Solo le caes bien -dijo Afro al acercarse a su compañero- supongo que a su corta edad, jamás ha visto a sujetos tan pálidos como nosotros…

-Eso dilo por ti pez, mi piel es de un dorado caramelo super sexy

-¡Cuidado! -gritó de pronto Afro y Milo por instinto se agachó para protegerse- te va a aplastar la modestia…

-Ja-ja-ja… estás muy graciosito -gruñó Milo al descubrir la treta con la que el otro lo había engañado para burlarse.

-Solo te quejas -rió Afro de buena gana- anda… ve a jugar con el niño

-No molestes

-White -señaló el chiquillo a Afro con los ojos abiertos como platos- blue -dijo después con referencia al cabello de ambos. El inquieto Kahiry corrió hasta donde Milo estaba y levantó sus bracitos para que lo cargara.

-¿Qué quieres enano?

-Quiere que lo levantes -sonrió Afro, mientras terminaba de arrancar la tapa de la caja- anda… sé un buen chico y dale un paseo…

-¿Pero y la planta?

-Yo me encargo de terminar de armarla… después me ayudas a llevarla hasta el pie de la cascada…

-¿Cuál cascada? -preguntó Milo levantando a Kahiry- aquí no hay más que piedra…

-No preguntes… solo ve a buscar a su mamá -dijo Afro con una risita- debe estar preocupada...

-De acuerdo -Kahiry estaba feliz en brazos de aquel extraño hombre y no dejaba de admirar los colores que destellaba su cabello- ¿quieres una manzana?- el niño respondió con una risilla, sin saber en realidad qué era lo que le ofrecía el exótico extranjero.

Aphrodite sonrió al ver a Milo alejarse con el niño y siguió concentrado en lo que hacía un rato más.

-¿Qué hates?

El sueco suspiró y sonrió -armamos una planta eléctrica para que esta gente pueda cocinar e iluminarse en la noche- el chico no necesitó volverse para saber de quién se trataba- ¿y tú aquí mi pequeña?... estamos muy lejos de casa

-Te toy viendo…

Afro se volvió extrañado por el evidente retroceso en el lenguaje de Victoria y se sorprendió al notarla un poco más bajita de lo que recordaba. El vestidito rosado parecía quedarle muy grande -estás muy mimada chiquilla… antes hablabas perfectamente

El mayor se volvió y le acarició los rizos dorados que ahora le parecían más cortos -¿por qué te fuiste cuando te iba a presentar con mis amigos?... ahora ellos creen que estoy loco

La rubia se encogió de hombros y se acuclilló al lado de Afro, tarareando una canción de cuna que al mayor le gustaba mucho.

-¿Te gusta esa canción? -la chiquilla asintió. Afro sabía que no tenía caso cuestionar a Victoria, porque ella no iba a responderle.

Cerca de allí, Camus se acercaba con cautela. Casualmente, no se topó con ninguno de sus compañeros en el camino y después de escrutar varios sitios, decidió dirigirse a la playa, donde se dejó guiar por la voz aterciopelada del caballero de los peces, quien hablaba en un idioma que reconoció de inmediato por su entonación escandinava.

-¿Aphrodite? -el aludido lo miró con sorpresa y de inmediato se volvió hacia el sitio donde hasta hace un momento, Victoria garabateaba con una ramita en la arena- ¿hablabas con alguien?

El peliceleste se levantó evidentemente desorientado -¿estás bien Aphrodite?

-Yo… si… si, todo está bien -el sueco buscó con la mirada a todas partes, pues la niña se había ido. Y es que era imposible que escapara corriendo. La enorme playa se extendía frente a ellos y atrás solo había una pared de piedra, imposible de escalar para un hombre, mucho menos para una niña.

Camus miró con preocupación a su compañero, pero decidió que no era el momento de aumentar su evidente congoja -solo… solo quería avisarte que… que vamos a participar en el ritual… seremos los cazadores… ¿Afro?

Afro no respondió, su mente estaba completamente abstraída y todos sus pensamientos estaban dirigidos en una sola dirección; Victoria.

* * *

 **Aposentos del Patriarca**

-¿Dices que a todos?

-Todos y cada uno -ante las palabras de Dhoko, Shion se recostó en el trono patriarcal con aire cansado- mujeres… niños, solo había un par de hombres, al parecer sirvientes -continuó el del libra, situado al lado de Aldaberán, quien ante el semblante afligido del lemuriano, miró a Dhoko preocupado.

-Shion -llamó Dhoko después de unos instantes, ante la falta de respuesta de su amigo- ¿Shion?¿estás bien?

Shion no dijo nada y en vez de eso, caminó hacia el ventanal que tenía más cerca, allí desde donde se podía contemplar la magnificiencia de las doce casas. Esa fría tarde de invierno, el jardín de la doceava casa, brillaba especialmente bello y el abedul sagrado se sacudía la escarcha, molesto por el inclemente frío.

-Que el árbol de la vida se apiade y muestre en su momento, el verdadero rostro de la maldad que se cierne sobre nosotros -murmuró Shion para sí, sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

-Alde -susurró Dhoko preocupado al sentir la tristeza en el corazón de Shion. Normalmente el lemuriano era de carácter pragmático y el nivel de sabiduría que le regalaron los años, le había enseñado a tomarse las cosas con filosofía, proponiendo acertadas soluciones, en vez de caer en lamentos u otro tipo de contemplaciones o inútil verborrea- hijo… déjame solo con Shion… creo que es necesario que él y yo hablemos a solas

El tono de Dhoko no daba pie a réplica y el gran toro no dudó en obedecer de inmediato. Con el ceño fruncido y sin decir más, hizo una leve inclinación delante de Shion y se retiró del Salón de Trono a buscar descanso en el Templo de Tauro.

* * *

 _Casa de Géminis_

Bajó cada escalón, repasando en su mente lo sucedido en Suecia con la familia de Afro y lo doloroso de aquellas crueles imágenes. Lo anterior, aunado al hecho de que las doce casas estaban vacías, hizo que el gran hombre olvidara solicitar el protocolario permiso, al pasar por la casa de géminis.

-Aldebarán

El aludido paralizó su andar, al escuchar la inconfundible voz de Saga detrás de él -disculpa Saga, venía un tanto distraído…

-Se nota -a pesar de que Aldaberán lo esperaba, el merecido regaño nunca llegó, más aún, el gemelo se acercó a él mirando hacia todas partes como si no quisiera ser descubierto- Alde… necesito tu ayuda - le susurró casi en tono suplicante.

-¿Perdón? -el pobre Alde no sabía qué lo asustaba más; la cara de suplicio de Saga, o el hecho de que hasta ese momento se percató de que el cosmo de Kanon, no se percibía por ninguna parte- ¿tú… tú me pediste ayuda?

-Sucedió algo -Saga lanzó el meteoro sin anestesia- algo grande...

-¿Le has contado a alguien Saga?

El gemelo negó y miró a todas partes en busca de las palabras adecuadas para contarle a su compañero acerca del lío en el que estaba metido. Previendo que alguien los espiara, tomó al desconcertado Aldaberán de un brazo y lo arrastró consigo hasta los aposentos privados de su templo.

Una vez estuvieron sentados en la mesa del comedor, Alde vio con asombro, cómo el gemelo enredaba sus largos cabellos entre los dedos, mientras lanzaba suspiros de desespero al aire.

-¿Qué pasó Saga? ¿dónde está tu hermano? -preguntó ya muy angustiado Aldaberán- ¿hablaste con Angello? -Aldebarán conocía la cercanía existente entre el cuarto y el tercer templo y le extrañaba sobremanera que Angello no fuera la primera persona a la que Saga recurriera.

-Ni Angello, ni Kanon… ellos… tuve que

-Saga… ¿qué pasó?

-Los envié a otra dimensión…

-¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!

-Verás -dijo Saga en un susurro- todo comenzó cuando Kanon y yo decidimos averiguar la causa del extraño estado general de mi padre…

* * *

 _Salón del Trono_

-Shion…

Dhoko se acercó con cautela a donde estaba su amigo mirando por la ventana. Le tenía preocupado, no podía negarlo.

-Nuestra amistad se extiende más allá de las centurias, mi querido lemuriano -Dhoko tocó el hombro de Shion y este no reaccionó- habla conmigo… te lo suplico

-La reliquia -el tono de voz de Shion, era como de quien estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por hablar. Bajo la palma de su mano, Dhoko sintió temblar el cuerpo del lemuriano. Shion estaba sufriendo y mucho.

-¿Cuál reliquia? -murmuró Dhoko muy preocupado- ¿de qué hablas amigo?

El silencio cayó entre los dos como el cortinaje que diferencia una escena de la otra… demasiado denso, demasiado pesado para el gusto del chino.

Shion se apoyó al marco de la ventana con un brazo, mientras que con la mano libre se tomó el cabello tan fuerte, que la corona patriarcal cayó al suelo, justo a los pies de Dhoko.

-Shion -Dhoko se apresuró a apoyar a su amigo en su cuerpo porque parecía a punto de desfallecer- lemuriano… ¿qué te sucede?

-Dhoko -susurró Shion agotado- la… la Clépsidra… sácala… del Santuario y… y

-Shion…

De pronto, el rostro de Shion cambió de la angustia a una total serenidad y enfrentó los ojos de Dhoko con una mirada vacía que el chino no reconoció. La respiración había vuelto a la normalidad y el lemuriano parecía estar muy tranquilo -¿qué haces Dhoko?

Dhoko abrió los ojos completamente desconcertado -yo… parecías sentirte mal y entonces…

Shion se soltó bruscamente de los brazos de su mejor amigo -vete…

-Pero

-¡Vete Dhoko!

Afuera una tormenta invernal, amenazaba con caer sobre el Santuario.

* * *

 **Isla Andrómeda, al anochecer**

-¿Cómo les va con los preparativos? -preguntó Albiore cuando entró a la tienda y se encontró con tres nativas que dibujaban motivos lineales en la piel bronceada de Milo. Apoyado en el regazo del griego, Kahiry miraba todo el proceso con la boquita abierta por la emoción, mientras el griego le hacía toda clase de muecas al niño para que se riera, lo cual lograba exitosamente.

-Se ha levantado el altar -le contestó el anciano- solo falta terminar con la decoración de los cazadores para iniciar el rito…

Una de las nativas le hizo una señal al anciano para avisarle que los cuatro dorados estaban listos y otro hombre ingresó a la tienda, informándole de lo que sucedía afuera.

-Maestro Albiore -llamó el anciano, una vez el recién llegado terminó de hablar con él. El aludido prestó atención de inmediato- los que van a ser juzgados, están preparados según dicta la costumbre…

-Bueno y al parecer los elegidos también -sonrió Albiore, al mirar a los cuatro jóvenes dorados, exhibiendo las pieles de torsos y brazos, decoradas con líneas de color rojo, las cuales resaltaban ciertos puntos del cuerpo, como si de chakras se tratara.

* * *

-Y bien… ¿qué opinan de mi nuevo estilo _tribal_? -preguntó Milo moviendo las cejas de forma coqueta, mientras mostraba con orgullo a sus compañeros, las decoraciones en su torso desnudo.

-No sé -dijo Aphrodite, quien para fastidiar, miraba a Milo tomando su barbilla en gesto pensativo- creo que la dirección de las líneas te hacen ver… más rellenito… ¿tú qué opinas hielo?

-Tienes razón -el francés tenía el gesto serio, como de quien estudia un bicho extraño, observando a su compañero de escorpión detenidamente. Shura mientras tanto, estaba disfrutando de lo lindo, la expresión de desconcierto absoluto que ostentaba en ese momento el rostro de Milo- ópticamente tienes cinco kilos de más… lo siento amigo

-¡Traidores!... ¡malos amigos! -Milo estaba realmente ofendido- y pensar que alguna vez los consideré mis hermanos…

-Deja el dramatismo -intervino Shura y se volvió hacia Afro y Camus, quienes hacían un esfuerzo enorme para no carcajearse- sabes que ellos dos alimentan sus ganas de fastidiar, con tus berrinches…

-Solo queríamos herir tu orgullo escorpioncito -señaló Afro con una risita, no es para que te enojes de verdad…

-¿Se puede? -intervino una voz femenina y de inmediato los cuatro muchachos se volvieron hacia June y Shaina, quienes les miraban desde un costado.

Shura se levantó de la roca donde estaba sentado y fue a recibir a June con una gran sonrisa -y bien- intervino el ibérico abriendo los brazos, dando el permiso para ser admirado -¿qué os parece?

June se mordió el labio detrás de la máscara y caminó rodeando a su español, mientras admiraba más de lo que debía. Y es que el espectáculo no era para menos; cuatro hermosos ejemplares masculinos, ataviados solamente con los pantalones ajustados que usaban para entrenar, decorados los torsos con hermosos motivos rojos, que les daban un aire de rebeldía irresistible.

-Mi bajo rango no me permite decir lo que debería, caballeros dorados -se excusó la amazona de Camaleón y Shura no pudo evitar sonrojarse- pero he de decir que se ven como verdaderos representantes de Astar en la tierra… lucen imponentes

-Al menos alguien aprecia mi exótica belleza -se desquitó Milo- deberían aprender de la dama…

June se cruzó de brazos y sonrió, definitivamente estos hombres eran un enigma para cualquiera. Temibles guerreros, con alma de niño.

-Señores… los nativos les esperan al pie del altar para hacerles entrega de sus armas

Una vez se fueron la mayoría, Shaina se acercó disimuladamente a Afro y él le extendió una mano para recibirla -¿cómo te sientes italiana?

-Pues… algo mareada, pero sigo con vida

-Extraje todo el veneno que pude... poco a poco te sentirás mejor...

-Gracias por tus cuidados -murmuró Shaina débilmente- me siento bastante bien para tratarse de un aguijón escarlata

-Gracias a la diosa… fue una verdadera fortuna que solo recibieras una aguja

-Shura…

-Shura qué- preguntó Aphrodite poniéndose muy serio.

-Solo imagino que él nos va a castigar por desobedecer sus órdenes anoche

Afro estaba muy concentrado mirándola y se acercó para revisar el vendaje que le había hecho en el hombro -no será gran cosa… cien latigazos tal vez- dijo sin perturbar su semblante.

-¿Es en serio?

Él dejó escapar una risita -la verdad… se los merecen, todos y cada uno -Shaina bajó la mirada avergonzada- pusieron en peligro la misión y la vida de los aldeanos… pero Shura no sería capaz de tocarle un pelo a la rubia…

-¿Eso quiere decir que tú si me aplicarías un castigo?

Afro sonrió y se sonrojó un poco -depende del tipo de castigo- susurró con malicia, luego le sostuvo la mirada, provocando que los colores se le subieran a ella hasta la raíz del cabello -nunca te dañaría Shaina, aunque de eso dependa mi vida… sin embargo, recuerda tus deberes como amazona y tu responsabilidad para con el equipo y los que están alrededor

-Lo lamento… no volverá a…

Shaina enmudeció, cuando el peliceleste se le acercó mucho y siguió el borde la máscara con el dedo índice- veo que recuperaste tu máscara…

-June me la dio… tiene varias… Aphrodite

-Dime

-Tú… tú me viste -Shaina se frotó un brazo, aquel era un tema muy difícil para ella, sobre todo porque Afro no era el primero en conocer su rostro.

-¿Te molesta?

Ella bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza. Eso significaba que Afro tenía la venia de ella, para acercarse cuanto quisiera. Sin pensarlo mucho, el de cabellos celestes, bajó apenas la máscara, descubriendo la frente de la italiana, para posar sus labios sobre la piel expuesta y dejarle un beso suave, un beso con sabor y aroma a rosa.

* * *

Caía un hermoso atardecer, justo cuando el Sol se llevaba consigo el bochorno y daba paso a la frescura de la noche. Frente a un rústico altar construido por los habitantes de la isla, el anciano y sumo sacerdote, llevaba a cabo la ceremonia que daría inicio al ritual del juicio, en el cual los cazadores elegidos irían tras los condenados, cuya suerte la definiría el destino trazado por el dios supremo regente. Según la tradición, Astar tomaría posesión del cuerpo de aquel cazador que él decidiera y con su propia mano, impartiría justicia.

Los aldeanos colectaron cualquier especímen de la tierra y el agua, que fuera lo suficientemente digno como para ser sacrificado en el altar y una vez hecho el sacrificio, el anciano quemó en una especie de incensario, un puñado de hojas secas de olor muy penetrante.

 _-Esto me da escalofríos_ -se comunicó Milo vía cosmo con sus iguales.

 _-No te preocupes Milo… solo ten respeto, para ellos esto es muy significativo_

 _-Diablos… ¿y ahora qué? -_ protestó el peliazul, cuando el anciano le acercó un cazo para que bebiera un trago de su contenido. El joven griego se volvió hacia Camus, buscando salvarse de aquello, pero el francés le lanzó una gélida mirada que claramente advertía "bébelo o te mueres".

Al igual que a Milo, los cuatro cazadores elegidos, tuvieron que hacer grandes esfuerzos para disimular las ganas de escupir, cuando el sabor de la bebida atacó sus paladares con aquel espantoso sabor.

 _-¡Astar!... ¡juez de la vida y de la muerte!... elige entre los guerreros presentes, a aquel que sea digno de portar tu espíritu…_

Albiore se encontraba siguiendo la ceremonia desde un lugar cercano, acompañado de las dos amazonas, Reda y Spica -¿ahora qué pasará maestro?- preguntó Reda muy intrigado. Jamás en el tiempo en que vivió en la isla, había presenciado ritual semejante.

-Se supone que el humo de las hojas de iboga y la bebida, despertarán los sentidos más allá del sexto y por lo tanto el dios tendrá cabida en el cuerpo que él elija -Albiore sonrió- y parece que Astar, ya eligió…

Los caballeros dorados permanecían alrededor del altar con los ojos cerrados. Todos los presentes estaban muy atentos a cualquier evento sobrenatural y después de unos minutos, Astar se manifestó. La escena era impresionante y tanto los nativos, como los atenienses, contemplaron asombrados, como el color de la llama en la que ardían los sacrificios, se tornó roja.

Roja como la sangre, roja como las marcas de los cuatro guerreros que aún yacían reclinados alrededor del altar y que ni siquiera se inmutaron con lo sucedido.

 _-He elegido para mi, a aquel que considero el hombre más digno_ -para sorpresa de todos los presentes, Shura de Capricornio se dirigió a ellos en amárico, como si lo hubiera hablado de siempre- _sellen las puertas de sus moradas, que ningún seguidor de Agnar los maldiga a ustedes o a sus hijos, porque él va a estar al lado de los condenados para procurar que salgan con vida de la cacería…_

-Shura -susurró June con una mezcla de orgullo y sobrecogimiento.

Aphrodite, Milo y Camus, se levantaron de sus lugares, como movidos por una fuerza externa que ni ellos mismos comprendían. Cuatro mujeres se acercaron con sendas lanzas y las entregaron a los cazadores, cuyas miradas también recordaban el color de la sangre.

 _-Que inicie la cacería_ -ordenó Shura, y la cacería comenzó.

* * *

Shura corría al frente de los cuatro. Los dorados se movían en su hábitat, era como si hubieran crecido en aquellas tierras estériles, usando esas rústicas armas para sobrevivir. Shura se detuvo y los demás detrás de él. Agudizó el oído y aspiró el aroma del ambiente.

Miedo… todo apestaba a miedo.

Señaló con su lanza hacia la izquierda y de inmediato, Camus y Milo se separaron del grupo. Él se volvió hacia Afro, las palabras sobraban; el dios los había encontrado. Asintiendo con una mínima sonrisa, Afro siguió a Shura, sin temor por lo que escuchaban, o lo que veían.

Tal y como advirtió Shura, los espíritus aliados de Agnar, pululaban enloquecidos por toda la isla, intentando salvar a los mercenarios de la mano ajusticiadora de su enemigo divino.

Eran al menos treinta hombres corriendo por sus vidas, en medio de pedregones y acantilados. Alrededor de ellos, algunos espíritus del mal, les ayudaban a no trastabillar el paso, sin embargo, los cazadores eran demasiado rápidos como para perderlos y el cansancio, la desnudez y el hambre hicieron mella de sus cuerpos en un claro, en medio de dos volcanes.

 _-Ya no puedo más Zama_ -gruñó Barzuna, cayendo de rodillas sobre la grava.

Zama no dijo nada, pero sabía que su destino estaba sellado. La histeria se apoderó del colectivo, cuando se dieron cuenta de que aquellos espíritus que les ayudaban, ya no estaban más.

- _Zama_ -tembló Barzuna, intentando aferrarse a la única persona que le inspiraba seguridad, cuando en medio de la penumbra, divisaron cuatro siluetas que los cercaban desde todos los puntos cardinales.

 _-Veinte niños… quince ancianos… setenta y tres hombres, quince mujeres, eso sin contar la tortura a la que han sometido a mi gente desde que llegaron aquí…_

Muy a pesar de su orgullo, Zama tuvo que aceptar que el miedo se había apoderado de todo su ser, al percatarse de la presencia sobrenatural de los cazadores. De pequeño escuchaba acerca de esos ritos, pero jamás los creyó posibles. Sin embargo ahora, enfrentar la mirada de Shura, lo llevó al límite del miedo.

 _-Ni los aliados del mal te consideran digno de su protección Zama_ -Shura y los demás se acercaron para acorralarlos y a la luz de la luna, los mercenarios vieron con horror, las marcas rojas en la piel de los cazadores, palpitantes como torrentes de sangre y los iris rojos, que brillaban intensamente en la oscuridad.

 _-Tu abuelo te enseñaba bien Zama_ -el aludido miró a Shura con odio- _es una lástima que lo hayas desoído…_

Los cuatro cazadores levantaron sus armas; la suerte estaba echada y los gritos de piedad sucumbieron ante el filo de las lanzas.

Astar no tuvo piedad esa noche.

* * *

 _Más tarde en el campamento_

De la oscuridad total, emergía la luz de las fogatas encendidas para celebrar la caída del enemigo. Los cuatro cazadores, volvieron al campamento con buenas nuevas y sin dar mayores detalles de lo sucedido.

Las mujeres les recibieron con collares decorados de bellísimas conchas y los hombres tocaron los tambores y danzaron, recreando la hazaña de los dorados, quienes para ese entonces, ya eran los mismos de siempre. Astar y sus cazadores, habían abandonado sus cuerpos temporales y todo estaba dicho.

Un sencillo, pero delicioso banquete, les esperaba a los héroes para saciar el hambre y no se hicieron de rogar. Igual participaron de las danzas y la algarabía; las lanzas ensangrentadas se colocaron en el altar mayor, para recordarles a propios y extraños la existencia de los dioses protectores del bien.

Afro estaba meditabundo y aunque departía naturalmente con los demás, se sentía un poco inquieto. Mientras conversaba con Shaina, divisó a unos metros de la fogata, la silueta de Victoria, quien le saludaba sacudiendo una manita. Sin decir nada, se alejó disimuladamente para seguirla, pero Camus lo pilló en la escapada y se fue tras él.

* * *

Corrió detrás del rastro de rosas, que era tan particular de su compañero sueco. El peliceleste desapareció de repente en medio de la comida, sin decir nada. Para cualquier dorado, aquello no era extraño, pero un turbio presentimiento invadía su corazón, sobre todo, al recordar el extraño comportamiento del sueco esa mañana.

Afro siempre había sido veloz, sobre todo cuando el maldito se desmaterializaba para pasar desapercibido. El rastro de pétalos de rosa al fin había aparecido frente a sus ojos, lo que significaba que el pez estaba cerca. Siguió caminando, hasta que a unos metros de él, la larga cascada de cabellos celestes, ondeaba jugando con el viento como si tuviera voluntad propia. La silueta del caballero de Piscis se recortaba contra la Luna, a la que miraba fijamente, abstraído de la realidad que lo rodeaba.

-Hey _fiskarna_ -Camus se acercó con andar relajado, guardando sus manos en los bolsillos- no es bien visto que te escapes de una celebración así...

El sueco se mantuvo en silencio y Camus decidió ir directo al grano -anda ¿qué es lo que te sucede?

El muchacho de piel de porcelana, pudo haberse tomado por la imagen de un ángel. Sin deformar sus facciones perfectas, contestó a la interrogante de su compañero sin emoción aparente.

-Mi familia -susurró apenas y Camus se le acercó aún más- mi familia… fue asesinada

* * *

 _Continuará…_

 _Bueno, qué puedo decir a los que llegaron hasta aquí. Solo dos cosas:_

 _1-Perdón por la tardanza, pero nunca abandonaré una historia_

 _2-Tengo que trabajar en mi capacidad de síntesis, lo siento u.u_

 _Agradezco de corazón todos sus comentarios, Artemiss, Pyxis, Jabed, Mariana Elias, KarliCm, tu teoría es bastante acertada y en cuanto a los desaparecidos, pues si llegaste hasta aquí te darás cuenta que están metidos en tremendo lío. Luna, qué te puedo decir, tienes buenas suposiciones. De verdad agradezco mucho cada uno de tus comentarios, son muy, muy alentadores y me encanta leerlos. Lo que pusiste de Afro me hizo reír mucho porque yo pienso lo mismo, aunque Milo me encanta también. Un abrazo Luna._

 _Cecile, bienvenida y muchas gracias por tu comentario. La pareja de Afro y Shaina, me gusta desde que leí otro fic de WienGirl, donde estaban juntos, la verdad creo que son muy parecidos, digamos que los dos venían del lado oscuro y luego tuvieron que enmendarse, eso lo tienen en común y yo también creo que podrían llegar a ser muy apasionados ;). Espero nos hablemos después, un abrazo muy grande._

 _Kennandaillard! (creo que siempre escribo mal tu nick)... Kennan… Kennan!, gracias por tus palabras *o*, una pequeña dosis de Shuris para complacerte. La idea de este fic, era crear situaciones que acercaran más a los chicos, para variar mi imaginación me volvió a jugar una mala pasada y comencé a enredar las cosas de nuevo (prometo comenzar a desenmarañar pronto). La Cléspsidra es super importante, porque desde allí se nos va a venir encima todo lo que tenga que ver con el otro fic. Has intuido acertadamente muchas cosas. Trataré de no defraudarte, con los cabos sueltos y también prometo compensar a Afro por tantas maldades que le he hecho. Gracias por estar allí y tener paciencia, un abrazo desde Costa Rica_


	9. Amarga despedida

**Nota obligatoria:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya son obra de Masami Kurumada y Teshigori, yo nada más me dedico a escribir sobre ellos sin obtener nada a cambio más que mucha satisfacción personal y entretenimiento saludable

 ** _Nota de la autora:_**

 _Quiero externar mi molestia, debido a la injerencia de la Comisión Internacional de "Derechos Humanos" en las políticas de natalidad de mi país. Todo niño es una bendición y es un ser humano desde que se concibe. No debemos condenar a un bebé por la atrocidad cometida por un violador, ni porque no corresponde a nuestros estándares de "normalidad"._

 **Trémula paz: aprendiendo a vivir en las doce casas**

 **Advertencias: lenguaje inapropiado**

 **Violencia**

 **Trazas de yaoi**

 **Amarga despedida. Primera parte**

 _Sr. Kristërn Luken Rosenträdgard,_

 _Villa Rodorio, Atenas, Grecia_

 _Estocolmo, octubre de 201..._

 _Seré breve._

 _Como ya debes saberlo, desde hace muchos años, formo parte de un grupo que comenzó con cuatro viejos excéntricos que gustábamos de coleccionar objetos de características especiales. Basándonos en leyendas antiguas, invertimos una fortuna en expediciones para recuperar reliquias que se creían perdidas, la mayoría pertenecientes a civilizaciones extintas. Después de unos años, nuestras constantes aventuras llamaron la atención de unos locos idealistas y filósofos frustrados, que se hacían llamar Deucalión._

 _Por mucho tiempo, todo pareció marchar de maravilla. Era una relación de ganar-ganar. Deucalión conseguía permisos de exploración para zonas restringidas en todo el planeta y a cambio, nosotros entregábamos parte del botín._

 _Ciertamente las cosas pudieron ser muy favorecedoras para todos, sin embargo ellos comenzaron a hacerse poderosos, quizá demasiado poderosos._

 _Tú sabes mejor que nadie, que cuando uno entra en un juego como ese, una afrenta significa la muerte. Fui cómplice en la deserción de tu hermana y pagaré con la vida mi traición, pero soy un viejo, llevo noventa y dos años encima y por lo tanto, no me importa._

 _El objetivo de esta misiva no es despedirme, porque estoy seguro de que te alegrarás al enterarte de mi muerte y aunque creo que no eres lo suficientemente sensato, quiero que recibas lo que te he enviado y tomes la decisión correcta al respecto, espero no equivocarme._

 _Se trata de la reliquia más peligrosa que hemos encontrado. En India, la llamaban la Clépsidra Dorada. Guárdala en un lugar seguro, porque ese pequeño objeto, tiene el poder de dañar todo aquello que queda expuesto a su poder. Lamentablemente, no puedo darte más detalles, porque los desconozco._

 _Gente muy poderosa está buscándola y es seguro que en su afán, darán con la casa. En mi estudio hay tres reliquias más, de las cuales no sé nada, pero te recomiendo ir por ellas. Cuida de tus hermanas, ya que a excepción de Katriana, nunca quise contarles de Deucalión, por eso estoy seguro de que ellos, tomarán represalias en su contra cuando no encuentren la Clépsidra en Suecia._

 _No queda más para irme. Eres el único varón de la familia, así que todo mi legado, incluyendo mi título nobiliario y bienes, son para ti. No te perdono la muerte de tu madre, pero toleré tu presencia, porque ella te quería y eso no puedo cambiarlo, mucho menos entenderlo._

 _Aunque creo que es tarde para ti, ojalá algún día seas digno de tu apellido y hagas una carrera de verdad para que dejes esa vida de vago que llevas. No puedo desearte nada mejor que eso._

 _Por tu propio bien, espero algún día me hagas caso en algo Krist, se despide, Kläus_

Sin aparentar emoción alguna, Aphrodite guardó la carta que le escribió su fallecido padre antes de morir y colocó el sobre azul en un bolsillo de su pantalón. Luego sacó una cajetilla de cigarros que guardaba por si acaso, desde hacía tres meses.

* * *

 **Santuario de Atenas, Templo de Géminis**

-Pudiste haberlo matado Saga

-Lo sé -el gemelo bufó con hastío, ante la obvia observación de Aldaberán y se cruzó de brazos, desviando la mirada hacia el lado contrario de donde yacía Caetano inconsciente.

-¿Se puede saber qué pasó?

-El chico me espiaba Aldaberán… su mente estaba llena de imágenes mías intentando encerrar la reliquia… no podía dejarlo irse así no más

Aldaberán lo miró con una ceja levantada y bufó mientras le colocaba otro paño en la frente al muchacho -el "Satán Imperial" es una técnica prohibida y solo el Patriarca puede utilizarla

-Lo sé…

-Además… si este chico es un aspirante… ¿cómo diablos entró a la bodega sin que sintieras su presencia?... esa habilidad solo la tenemos pocos… incluso es un truco difícil para un caballero dorado… lo que significa...

Saga miró a Aldaberán muy serio, porque realmente no había reparado en ese detalle -que alguien poderoso pudo ayudarle- susurró.

-Talvez… y eso complicaría aún más las cosas… solo esperemos que ese alguien, no lo esté buscando ahora… ¿sabes cuánto tardará el chico en recuperarse?

-El efecto tardará mientras no le haga daño a alguien cercano, eso… o hasta que mi padre lo ayude a salir del trance -Saga caminó hacia la ventana de la habitación y dirigió su mirada hacia arriba, donde en la cima de la colina, resaltaba la doble columnata de los pasillos del Templo Principal- no sé cómo llegar a pedírselo sin que él insista en una explicación lógica

-Y te irás al carajo cuando sepa lo que hicieron -Saga solamente bufó, no necesitaba que Aldaberán le recordara el peligro inminente en el que se encontraba su cuero- ¿y por qué no lo intentas? -preguntó Aldaberán incorporándose del lado de Caetano, secando sus manos con una toalla- me refiero a que lo cures tú…

-Podría matarlo- Aldaberán comenzó con una risita y Saga lo miró con una ceja arqueada- ¿qué te hace tanta gracia?

-En la época de Arles nadie se preocupaba por los aprendices… nos hubiera valido un carajo que se muriera o no… cómo hemos cambiado… sobre todo tú amigo

-¿Vas a ayudarme o te dedicarás a reirte por todo? -reprochó el gemelo, con el ceño más fruncido de lo que Alde hubiera querido y ya que aquello podía tornarse excesivamente peligroso para su propio pellejo, el brasileño decidió calmar un poco las aguas.

-Ya… no te exaltes Saga… solo quería aflojar el ambiente… te tomas las cosas muy a pecho

-¿Qué insinúas? -le preguntó el mayor con una mirada que le helaba la sangre hasta al más valiente.

-No… yo no insinúo nada… solo quiero que busquemos una solución juntos, eso es todo -titubeó Aldaberán, recordando para sus adentros que era muy mala idea confrontar a Saga- cálmate… estamos del mismo lado… ¿o no?

El mayor bajó la mirada y asintió con desgano. El pobre brasileño, vació el aire que tenía acumulado en sus pulmones y trató de calmarse lo más que pudo, antes de abordar a Saga de nuevo.

-Necesito tu ayuda… pero no tus ironías, Aldaberán

-De acuerdo… de acuerdo, lo haremos a tu manera

Saga suspiró -sólo hay una forma... hay que buscar a mi padre… tendré que confesarle lo que ha sucedido y…

-Saga -se atrevió a intervenir el moreno -tu padre… creo que no es… la mejor opción, por ahora

-¿Qué dices?

-Lo que oíste renacuajo -intervino una tercera voz y los dos dorados se volvieron hacia la puerta, allí donde Dhoko de Libra los miraba muy serio. Saga intentó contradecirlo, pero se detuvo al reparar que se sostenía un hombro que sangraba profusamente.

-Está herido maestro… hay que atenderlo- Saga caminó hacia el mayor, quien lo detuvo interponiendo una mano- ¿qué fue lo que le sucedió?

-Nada, es solo un rasguño -susurró Dhoko jadeante. Estaba muy débil debido a la hemorragia- solo… tengan… tengan cuidado

-¿Qué quiere decir maestro? -cuestionó preocupado Aldaberán, al ver que el chino comenzaba a tambalearse. Saga fue más rápido y corrió hasta el maestro de Libra para sostenerlo en brazos, justo en el momento en que se fue de bruces al suelo.

-¡Maestro! -Aldaberán también se dirigió al de Rosan en su auxilio

-Mejor no… no den la alarma… por… favor, tenemos que ser sigilosos

-Pero maestro… es mejor que Eneas lo revise -insistió Aldaberán.

Dhoko suspiró con pesadez en los brazos de Saga, los menores no le quitaban sus vistas angustiadas de encima -por ahora… nadie debe enterarse de… esto

-Pero maestro…

-Al que desobedezca… lo mato -susurró el maestro de Libra, antes de caer inconsciente en el suelo ruinoso de Géminis.

* * *

 **Isla Andrómeda**

 _-Viejo maldito_ -susurró antes de incorporarse.

-Tú no tienes la culpa... ya no puedes hacer nada -le dijo Camus con preocupación, al verlo colocarse la armadura dorada. Y es que desde que Afro le informó de la muerte de su familia, Camus decidió quedarse con él para apoyarlo de la forma en que necesitara. Hablar, llorar, desahogarse, lo que fuera para pasar ese trance tan amargo. Sin embargo, eso nunca sucedió y lo único que salió de los labios del obstinado sueco, fue el perezoso humo de su cigarro.

A pesar de lo insensible que podía parecer, Camus no quería separarse de su compañero. Después de un largo rato de silencio, el francés había maquinado al menos veinticinco formas distintas de obligarlo a expresar su dolor. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Afro sacó de su bolsillo una carta que Camus reconoció de inmediato y la leyó en absoluto silencio. Era la misma carta, que recibió de su padre al morir y cuyo contenido Camus conoció, la noche que Shion fue atacado por la Clépsidra Dorada.

-Tengo que irme -fue lo primero que dijo, después de maldecir la memoria de su padre varias veces.

-¿Dónde irás?

-A Estocolmo -dijo sin mirar realmente al menor- volveré al amanecer… supongo que entenderás que no hace falta que los demás se enteren…

-No vayas solo… algo no anda bien, lo presiento…

Afro miró al menor con una ceja arqueada y una risita -¿así que ahora te preocupas por mi?

-Si, al igual que me preocupo por cualquiera de los otros -Camus se volvió y enfrentó la mirada celeste- ¿es que acaso tú no lo haces?

Afro sonrió un poco nostálgico y negó con la cabeza -ustedes son once fastidiosos hermanos… y me interesan tal cual -Camus sonrió, mirando hacia el horizonte y el mayor le dio una palmada en la espalda- te aseguro que no pasará nada…

-Espero que no

-¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan cariñoso?

-Desde que aprendí a no sentirme culpable por el pasado y a darles la cara a ustedes sin avergonzarme por mis decisiones

-Talvez tienes razón -Afro no dijo más, porque sabía que no era necesario. Solamente asintió y sonrió. Luego despeinó cariñosamente al francés, antes de desaparecer como un haz de luz dorada.

-Espero esto no se compliquen las cosas -susurró el francés, con una desazón en el pecho al ver la estela dorada cruzar el cielo hacia el noroeste.

* * *

 **Mansión Kiddo, Japón**

Mucho rato había pasado, desde que Sahori se encerró en su despacho en compañía de Aioros, Aioria y los dos plateados que ahora se hospedaban temporalmente en la gran mansión. Ajenos a lo que sucedía del otro lado de la casa, cuatro jóvenes inquietos continuaban con su rutina de fin de semana, con muchos deberes pendientes.

-Shiryu… no entiendo nada de lo que dices

-Presta atención Seiya -el caballero dragón tenía al menos dos horas explicando inútilmente al Pegaso, la forma de solucionar una kilométrica ecuación de segundo grado que le habían dejado de tarea en el colegio- mira, es solo cuestión de tener orden al resolver los paréntesis… primero los redondos, luego los cuadrados y al final las llaves… ¿de acuerdo?

-Shun me tenía más paciencia

-Ahora Shun no está -regañó el pelinegro.

-Sabes… si alguna vez voy a la universidad escogeré una carrera que tenga nada que ver con álgebra

-Tomando en cuenta tus habilidades académicas… creo que lo mejor para ti es casarte con Sahori para que ella te mantenga...

-¡Cállate Hyoga! -ignorando a Shiryu, Seiya se lanzó sobre Hyoga pasando por encima del desayunador, arrastrando libros, útiles y frutero al suelo- ¡eres un infeliz!

Shiryu suspiró y comenzó a guardar sus libros -ay Hyoga… ese fue un comentario digno de un discípulo de Camus...

Hyoga luchaba, tratando de zafarse de los golpes del menor de los Kiddo -¡admite que estás enamorado de ella!... ¡deja a Shaina y quédate con Sahori!

-¡Yo no estoy con Shaina!

-¡Si lo estás! -a Hyoga casi se le salían las lágrimas de la risa, esquivando hasta donde podía la lluvia de puñetazos de Seiya.

-¡Eres un cabrón Hyoga!

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-¡Lo es!

Shiryu miró con aburrimiento, como sus hermanos libraban otra de sus absurdas batallas. En ese momento Shunrei, quien recién llegaba, se le acercó por la espalda y lo saludó con un cariñoso beso -¿y ahora qué les pasa?- preguntó con referencia a los otros dos.

-Lo de siempre…

Shunrei suspiró y abrazó por el cuello a Shiryu, quien mansamente se dejó hacer-¿cuándo aceptará Seiya que quiere a Sahori?

-Ni la menor idea

Shunrei sonrió y desvió la mirada hacia la escalera que daba al segundo piso -¿qué crees que esté sucediendo con los que vinieron del Santuario?

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros -llevan mucho rato encerrados… seguramente, Sahori les está dando una reprimenda o algo así… parece que las acusaciones que enfrentan los de plata, son muy serias…

-Pobres… ella está _tan_ …

-¿Tan embarazada quieres decir?

-¡Hyoga!

-Creo que ya terminaron -interrumpió Shiryu cuando escuchó la puerta del estudio abrirse y las voces por el pasillo.

Al escuchar el sonido de la conversación en la planta alta, Seiya y Hyoga detuvieron automáticamente su pelea y se quedaron mirando hacia la escalera.

-Le agradecemos mucho su benevolencia señora -se escuchó la voz de Algor, quien caminaba tomado de la mano de Kalia- además de lo considerada que ha sido en darnos una licencia para que el bebé nazca en Suecia

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer -Sahori se detuvo y colocó sus manos sobre el vientre abultado de Kalia, quien no dejaba de admirar la calidez que emanaba del cuerpo de la diosa, tan contrastante con las repentinas ocasiones en las que actuaba como una niña. Era como si fueran dos personas en una y eso se le hacía muy curioso- ¿cómo estás tan segura de que es solo un… o una bebé Algor?

Kalia enarcó las cejas y miró a Algor con un sonrojo en las mejillas -bueno… eso es lo que asumimos…

-Pues asumieron mal -rió la pelilila, alejándose del lugar junto con los dorados.

Algor no quiso quedarse con la duda y colocó su mano sobre el vientre de su prometida, levantando la vista para mirarla cuando sintió dos diminutos cosmos, latiendo en el interior de la amazona.

Kalia comprendió la sorpresa en la mirada parda de su amado y sonrió genuinamente feliz -olvidé decirte que los gemelos son comunes en mi familia…

-He de decirte que ahora me preocupa doblemente tu hermano

* * *

 **En el Inframundo**

Ella era hermosa como una noche de llena, por eso él cayó a sus pies enloquecido de amor y la retuvo a su lado por siempre, usando para ello, el fruto de una granada.

Cuando él la engañó para que no lo abandonara, Perséfone creyó que nunca llegaría a perdonarlo, mucho menos amarlo, sin embargo, el paso de las eras y la imponente presencia de Hades, hicieron mella del resentimiento que albergaba su corazón y terminó enamorándose de él.

 _-Cuando podrás estar conmigo otra vez, amor mío_ -susurró ella, recorriendo con el índice la mejilla de su señor, cuyo cuerpo original, yacía inerte en una habitación cercana a la Giudecca, desde donde se miraba a lo lejos, el triste cauce del Cócitos.

- _Te extraño tanto..._

Perséfone se inclinó sobre su amado y rozó con sus labios los ajenos, apenas como una sutil caricia. El largo cabello, resbaló como cascada de hilos escarlata, sobre el pecho inerte de Hades, en donde se refugió ella para sollozar, tal y como lo hacía desde que el dios cayó herido por una espada, en la última batalla contra los atenienses.

Afuera de la habitación, solamente se escuchaba el repiquetear de las gotas de lluvia que eran habituales en aquel sombrío paraje. El dios del Inframundo, apenas se inmutaba por los cambios alrededor, pero su esposa era la única capaz de percibirlos y cada reacción, era un pequeño gran logro que ella celebraba emocionada.

Perséfone cambió con esmero las vendas empapadas en sangre y peinó los cabellos azabache de modo que no cayeran sobre el rostro masculino _-tengo que irme mi amor-_ ella le besó en la frente y la respiración del dios pareció apurar levemente, haciéndola sonreír - _en un rato vendré a verte de nuevo…_

-¿Se puede? -Shun de Andrómeda estaba allí, asomando apenas la nariz por la rendija de la gran puerta y esperó en la misma posición hasta que la reina del Inframundo, le indicó con un gesto que podía pasar.

-El otro día me preguntaste acerca del paradero del cuerpo de mi esposo… pues aquí tienes la respuesta -respondió ella indiferente, se sentía molesta por la interrupción del muchacho. El cabello le caía por la espalda hasta los tobillos, liso y sedoso, del color del vino tinto.

-Pandora me mostró el camino… espero no le moleste -se explicó el muchacho, adivinando la causa del ceño fruncido de la reina. Desde días atrás, el espíritu de Hades, estaba cada vez más tiempo en su cuerpo original y su relación con Perséfone, no era la más agradable. Ella era altanera e intimidante y todos allí le temían casi tanto como a Hades.

-¿En qué puedo servirte Shun? -preguntó ignorando las disculpas del chico.

-Ha llegado una carta del Santuario -Shun se aclaró la garganta y le extendió un sobre rojo a Perséfone- es para usted...

Al escuchar que la misiva venía dirigida directamente a ella, tomó el sobre con curiosidad y leyó el contenido de la carta, ante la mirada expectante del caballero de Andrómeda -definitivamente esto no me lo esperaba- murmuró sorprendida después de unos instantes.

-¿Sucedió algo en el Santuario?

Perséfone rió por la expresión desconcertada del chiquillo -no cariño… solamente me están convocando a una reunión… se requiere que conozca un documento para pactar formalmente la paz con el Inframundo…

-¿Otra fiesta de la señorita Sahori?

La mujer sonrió apenas y se volvió hacia el peliverde -de hecho… es más aterrador que eso Shun…

-¿Ah si?

-Es un Concilio de Paz

* * *

 **Isla Andrómeda**

Sentado en el regazo de Milo, los grandes ojos de Kahiry, curioseaban todo con emoción. En sus tres años de vida, jamás había visto tal algarabía en su aldea, tan golpeada por la miseria y el terror. Sin embargo, esa noche era la esperanza quien danzaba entre ellos.

-¿Te gusta bailar eh? -preguntó Milo divertido, al ver al pequeño tirarse de su "asiento" para mover su cuerpo desordenadamente "al ritmo" de la música tribal.

- _Music… music_ -insistió Kahiry señalando a Milo entre risas, provocando las carcajadas de otros pequeños que estaban cerca de allí.

-Aunque no me creas enano… soy todo un bailarín -Milo se lanzó a sostener al chiquillo, quien estuvo a punto de trastabillar por los alocados movimientos- cuando bailas, tienes que buscar una linda chica y en cuanto ella se descuida, la besas -aconsejó Milo al pequeño quien no parecía prestarle atención.

 _-¿Girl?_

 _-Yeah_

-¿Reclutando adeptos para tu legión de horror?- Milo volteó hacia arriba, allí donde su mejor amigo Camus lo miraba de brazos cruzados.

-Solo lo aconsejo para la vida… es un chico apuesto, que le saque provecho a eso -se justificó, mientras se incorporaba para estar a la altura del francés.

-Me agrada que te acerques al niño, solo aconséjalo bien… esta pobre gente ha sufrido mucho

-La alumina dice que Kahiry me toma como una figura paterna -explicó Milo sonriendo orgulloso y Camus enarcó una ceja. Al ver ese gesto, el griego se preparó para uno de los acostumbrados cinismos de Camus, pero en vez de eso, el francés lo sorprendió con un comentario lleno de cariño fraterno.

-El niño es inteligente -Milo abrió los ojos sorprendido- ha elegido bien…

-Camus -susurró Milo agradecido- ¿de verdad crees que yo… podría ser buen...?

Al percatarse del sentimiento que sus palabras causaron en Milo, Camus se dio cuenta de que había expresado más de lo necesario -ni lo menciones

-Cami...

El francés lo cortó de zarpazo y Milo suspiró decepcionado; su cubo había regresado -basta de charla… necesito que vengas -dijo tomando a su amigo del brazo, para arrastrarlo lejos del barullo de la gente. Por su parte Kahiry, aprovechó para correr a perseguir a un par de niñas que estaban cerca de allí.

-Ese es mi chico -celebró con orgullo Milo, al mirar las acciones del pequeño.

-Milo -dijo Camus, tratando de no levantar la voz para no ser escuchado- esto es serio… se trata de Afro

-¿Afro? -susurró volviéndose hacia Camus- ¿no estaba con la italiana malhumorada?

-No -Camus suspiró con pesar- en este momento está en Estocolmo…

-¿¡Estocolmo!? ¿¡no es que iba a ayudarnos aquí!? -Milo se soltó del agarre del francés y comenzó a caminar en círculos, ante la mirada exasperada de Camus- maldito pescado… qué forma de escapar de los deberes… yo sabía que nos iba a dejar con toda la carga…

-Milo -Camus rodó lo ojos, mientras el otro, murmuraba gesticulando de forma exagerada- yo de estúpido caigo en su jueguito de _"ahora como soy bueno voy a reconstruir la isla del infierno y todos me van a querer"_...

-Milo- insistió Camus, quien fue ignorado olímpicamente.

-No debí seguirlo en esta tontería… ahora es que tengo que terminar la planta yo solo y sin ayuda… él tuvo la culpa de la mitad de lo que sucedió aquí…

-Milo- le interrumpió Camus con pesar -asesinaron a su familia; sus hermanas y sobrinas- el de escorpión detuvo su berrinche y entreabrió los labios de la impresión.

-¿Qué… qué? ¿estás bromeando? -tartamudeó sorprendido.

-No Milo, no bromeo

El griego acortó la distancia que lo separaba de Camus y enfrentó los ojos violeta, buscando un destello de picardía que indicara que todo aquello era una farsa, sin embargo, el velo apenas perceptible de dolor en la mirada ajena, lo hizo retroceder un poco aturdido.

-¿Y… y qué haremos ahora?

-Buscaremos a Shura y viajaremos a Estocolmo… algo me dice que Afro se va a meter en problemas

* * *

 **En una celda en el Śahara Āśā**

A pesar de que habían pasado varias horas, Angello no perdía la esperanza de encontrar una salida secreta en la diminuta celda en la que permanecían encerrados. Mientras tanto, Kanon registraba elaborados planes de escapatoria, en una libretita que cargaba en un bolsillo y que se salvó de la requisa de los lemurianos.

-¿Cuándo dejarás de hacer eso maniaco?... me pones nervioso con tus dibujitos...

-Cuando dejes de llamarme maniaco -contestó el gemelo tachando de nuevo una hoja, para comenzar otra- además… he decirte que tampoco has logrado gran cosa, no creo que podamos escapar gracias a tus quejas…

-Bah… todo el mundo sabe que los edificios antiguos están llenos de pasajes secretos…

-Si claro -murmuró con ironía el gemelo.

Ignorando las burlas de Kanon, Angello continuó tanteando uno por uno los ladrillos de la pared, con el fin de encontrar alguno falseado, sin embargo, de un momento a otro detuvo su labor para prestar atención- ¿escuchas?

Kanon levantó los ojos de la libreta y los enfocó justo en la puerta, donde también Angello miraba y asintió preocupado -el sonido del silencio...

-Hace mucho no se escucha un solo ruido -Death se peinó los cabellos azules hacia atrás- este lugar es demasiado loco para mi… te apuesto a que ni siquiera buda se sentiría a gusto aquí...

Kanon sonrió y caminó hacia la pesada puerta de madera, desde cuya ventanilla verificó los movimientos de sus captores -nada cangrejo… está vacío

-¿Y es que estos lemurianos hijos de puta, creen que vivimos de aire?¿no tendrán un delicioso festín de _naga_ por ahí?

Kanon suspiró y susurró más para sí -no creo que les importe alimentarnos, cangrejito… más bien parece que nos comerán a nosotros

-¡Lo encontré! -le interrumpió Angello de repente.

-¿Qué encontraste? -cuestionó Kanon, volviéndose hacia el de cáncer.

-Un ladrillo falseado -Angello mostró orgulloso la pieza suelta a Kanon, quien enarcó una ceja, aún no muy convencido del hallazgo- esto tiene que funcionar…

Y para sorpresa de ambos, cuando el italiano empujó el ladrillo, se escuchó claramente el sonido de fricción de la piedra al moverse, Desafortunadamente, Kanon constató desde la ventanilla, que la pared que se movió, pertenecía a la celda de enfrente.

-Bravo Angello -aplaudió Kanon irónico.

- _Merde_ -protestó el italiano, golpeando con frustración la pared, la cual cedió de inmediato ante la fuerza de su puño.

-¿Pero...? -la expresión de desconcierto en ambos dorados, era de fotografía. Una vez pasada la impresión, Kanon sonrió con burla por la parálisis repentina de su compañero, causada al ver la pared caer tan fácilmente después de horas de estar buscando una salida- eso pudiste haberlo hecho desde que nos encerraron…

-Yo… pues… ¡demonios! -protestó Angello, sintiéndose burlado.

-No perdamos tiempo _ragazzo_ y mueve el culo, antes de que alguien nos encuentre

Y así de rápida como su sugerencia, Kanon corrió hasta el boquete en la pared y arrastró consigo a Angello, a quien no dejaba en paz un tic en el ojo derecho -maldita sea… ¿viste como cayó la maldita pared?

-Si… si -Kanon se detuvo al final de uno de los pasillos y verificó la seguridad del mismo- supéralo criatura… que ahora tenemos que concentrarnos en correr antes de que estos locos envíen por nosotros… está limpio… sigamos

Para sorpresa de los dorados, no parecía haber nadie en las decenas de pabellones que recorrieron dentro del edificio de la prisión, ni vigilantes, ni prisioneros, solo ellos en aquel oscuro lugar, muy semejante a una catacumba.

La carrera no se extendió por más de cinco minutos, hasta que alcanzaron la libertad -he de decir que estos sujetos necesitan replantear su sistema penitenciario… fue demasiado fácil salir- comentó Angello con mofa, en el momento en que saltaron una enorme muralla, que los separaba del exterior…

-Si amigo… demasiado fácil -susurró con cautela el gemelo, cuya mirada permanecía inquieta, verificando cada movimiento alrededor.

Después de saltar la muralla, caminaron por las calles empedradas, escondiéndose de cualquiera que pudiera verlos, sin embargo nunca toparon con nadie.

-Esto es un desierto -suspiró Kanon, deteniéndose al final de una calle- quisiera salir de esta pesadilla…

Angello asintió mirando hacia la misma dirección que el mayor, se sentía inseguro y eso no le gustaba. Sin perder más tiempo, continuaron corriendo por las angostas callejuelas, admirados por la absurda perfección de aquel lugar.

-Nuestras pisadas Angello -el aludido asintió sin dejar de correr- no se escuchan… debería sonar el eco del metal sobre el piso… esto no es normal

Siguieron corriendo por unos minutos más. No había pasado más de una hora desde que abandonaron su celda y ya estaban agotados -no recuerdo que fuera tan lejos la salida hacia la caverna… me parece que hemos recorrido cientos de millas- observó Kanon sin resuello, cuando se detuvieron para tomar algo de aire.

-Kanon -el aludido levantó la vista y se encontró con Angello mirando con la boca entreabierta hacia la pared de un edificio. Siguiendo la dirección de la mirada italiana, se topó con la razón por la cual Angello parecía casi aterrado y entonces sus facciones imitaron la desazón que mostraba el de cáncer.

-Cangrejo… somos… somos nosotros…

Kanon abrió la boca por la impresión. Hacia cualquier parte donde giraran, sus propios rostros grabados en decenas de carteles de papel, les miraban casi con maldad. Arriba de cada retrato, se describía en una frase el grado de peligrosidad que representaban aquellos fugitivos y abajo un monto en monedas; el precio a pagar por sus cabezas.

* * *

 **Atlantis**

-Tres de cuatro… lamento mucho decirles, queridos perdedores, que les he ganado de nuevo -Baian arrastró con un enorme abrazo, el puñado de objetos que constituía el acumulado para las apuestas de esa tarde. A pesar de estar en periodo de paz, los atlantes tenían mucho trabajo, ya que Equidna requería de una vigilancia constante, sin embargo para los jóvenes marina, aquella tarea era de lo más tediosa y buscaban formas de pasar el rato.

-Bah… ya yo no juego -protestó Io, tirando su manojo de cartas frente a un satisfecho Baian, quien no borraba su sonrisa de triunfo- te ganaste mi última botella de vino…

-Y mis últimos diez euros -bostezó Isaak- qué aburrido estar día y noche pendiente de esa cosa -agregó el peliverde levantando la mirada hacia el Soporte Principal- ya ni siquiera grita como al principio… seguro que se murió

-O tal vez quiere que pensemos que está muerta y nos saltará encima en cuanto abramos el pilar -agregó Baian haciendo una graciosa mueca con los dientes.

-Maldito bicho endemoniado… ojalá y se lo lleven el Límite de nuevo… desde que está aquí no tenemos vida… cuánto lo detesto

-Hablas como un vil vagabundo… no pareces discípulo de ese francés arrogante y sabelotodo -Io se levantó para estirarse y alargó una pierna para hacer flexiones- por cierto que nunca terminaste de contarnos cómo le fue al idiota de Hyoga con su castigo de los vinos… la otra vez que estuvo aquí, me pidió que le contactara con un mercader chileno...

Isaak bostezó escandalosamente -él siempre encuentra la forma de escaparse… he de admitir que quisiera saber cómo diablos lo logra…

-Suerte de tontos -gruñó Baian con desdén, mientras desenvolvía uno de los caramelos que le había ganado a Kasa, quien para la tercera ronda se retiró porque ya no tenía más que apostar.

Un agudo sonido que se escuchó desde los terrenos cercanos al Templo Principal, hizo que los jóvenes se pusieran en guardia. Segundos después sus cuerpos se doblaron, intentando proteger sus cabezas -maldito Sorrento… ¿qué cree que hace?- gruñó Io, cayendo de rodillas por el dolor.

-Juro… que le clavaré esa dichosa flauta... por donde mejor le quepa -jadeó Baian a punto de gritar.

-Me… me temo que no es la flauta de Sorrento -gruñó Io.

Una grácil figura "aterrizó" enfrente de los generales y se colocó en medio de ellos, contrarrestando con las vibraciones de su propia garganta, el ruido que estaba lastimando a sus compañeros.

-Tethys -susurró Isaak agradecido, mientras admiraba la silueta de su amada sirena, enfundada en la escama de coral rojo.

-¿Qué fue eso? -preguntó Baian una vez se calmó todo, sacudiendo la cabeza para sacarse el aturdimiento.

-El señor Poseidón está enfurecido y mandó a Kasa detrás de una sirena que detectó merodeando cerca… ella solo se está defendiendo de él, el señor no debió devolverle su canto..

-¿Qué sentido tiene atrapar a una sirena?... es decir… ¿no es mejor tenerlas lo más lejos posible? -agregó Io- y no te ofendas muñeca -se disculpó el muchacho al percibir la mirada asesina que le dedicaban Tethys e Isaak a la vez.

-Poseidón no las quiere cerca, mucho menos ahora que se va a celebrar el Concilio de Paz en Atenas -dijo ella mirando hacia el Templo Principal con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Concilio de Paz?

Tethys asintió con seguridad -acaba de llegar un pergamino desde el Santuario, los atenienses quieren asegurar la paz por medio de un tratado firmado por los dioses…

-Extraño -una vez recuperado, Baian recorrió sus bolsillos para sacar otro caramelo.

-¿Qué es extraño?

-No sé -Baian se encogió de hombros- se supone que el acuerdo está implícito… incluso Tethys e Isaak estuvieron en el Santuario para la Luna de Cosecha… me parece extraño que quieran rectificarlo en Atenas

-Yo no lo veo tan raro -intervino Isaak- Shion de Aries es un hombre muy sabio y un excelente diplomático, supongo que es una mera formalidad

-Y también es raro que precisamente ahora, una de tus hermanas cola de pez ande merodeando por territorio olímpico -Tethys gruñó por lo bajo.

-Deben estar interesadas en liberar a la bruja esa -agregó Baian señalando con la barbilla hacia la gran estructura que se alzaba al lado de ellos y que encerraba a la Equidna.

-Por supuesto -Tethys bajó la mirada apenada- me va a doler… pero mis hermanas se lo buscaron… la incursión de una sirena en el espacio sagrado de Atlantis solo significa cacería…

Isaak tomó la mano de la rubia -podrán mandar a cazar a todas las de tu especie Tethys… pero yo estaré contigo para protegerte, aunque tenga que enfrentar la ira del mismo Poseidón...

* * *

 **Isla Andrómeda**

-Fue impresionante…

Shura se volvió al escuchar la delicada voz a su espalda y esbozó una sonrisa al confirmar que se trataba de la amazona de Camaleón -¿en serio?... pensé que te habías asustado

-Es que realmente fue impresionante… literalmente -Shura avanzó hacia donde la chica estaba, sin atreverse a levantar la vista hacia él -he de confesar que fue un tanto… inquietante… sobre todo, cuando los demonios comenzaron a aullar en medio de las chozas

-Lo siento- el español se acercó lo suficiente, como para percibir el dulce aroma a vainilla que destilaba la piel femenina y sonrió de esa forma tan encantadora que era capaz de derretir hasta a un témpano de la Antártida -no debiste asustarte… era yo quien estaba allí…

June pasó saliva. Era difícil no ponerse nerviosa delante de aquel hombre que exudaba sensualidad por cada poro de su cuerpo -es que temía que… que esos dioses malignos… te hicieran daño- June se acarició un brazo y se aclaró la garganta -¿de verdad… de verdad estás bien?... es solo que… el anciano nos dijo que muchos recipientes de Agnar, pierden la vida cuando el espíritu del dios los abandona o que algunos cazadores perecen devorados por los demonios -la rubia se dejó mansamente a que Shura le quitara la máscara- dime que sigues siendo tú...

Shura sonrió agradecido por la preocupación que demostraba ella y la abrazó por la cintura para calmarla con su calor -claro que soy yo y estoy bien… ¿es que no lo sientes?

June posó las manos sobre el pecho del español y se concentró en sentir el fuerte palpitar que retumbaba en el interior del joven -eres tú- susurró al confirmar que el espíritu que moraba en ese fuerte pecho, era el de su amado.

-Claro que soy yo -Shura deslizó su índice muy despacio desde la mano, hasta el cuello de ella, levantando algunos hilos, para sentir la suavidad y el aroma de su cabello rubio- ¿convencida?

June abrazó a su caballero con fervor, agradecida con la diosa porque él estuviera ileso -estás bien… estás bien

-Lo estoy… tranquila

-Lamento que hayas tenido que lidiar con estas cosas

-Soy un guerrero y en teoría tengo pelear por el bien de la humanidad… es mi deber -Shura la besó en la coronilla y afianzó su abrazo alrededor de ella- por cierto… hablando de los deberes de un guerrero sagrado

-¿Ya pensaste en mi castigo? -susurró ella, adormilada por los mimos del mayor.

-Bien sabes que podría obligarte a correr alrededor de la isla durante días enteros y conociéndote, no aprenderás la lección

June bajó la mirada, Shura tenía razón. Su terquedad era difícil de corregir, por eso resultaba tan imprudente a la hora de tomar desiciones.

-Tienes razón Shura… soy incorregible

-Y lamentablemente no puedo dejar pasar esto por alto… soy de mayor rango, aunque te moleste

June asintió y sonrió comprensiva -es tu obligación como líder hacer cumplir a los demás… no Shura, no me molestará que me impongas el castigo que merezco…

Él sonrió con cariño y se sentó en una roca cercana, después le dio un jalón para sentarla en su regazo -verás, el Patriarca me informó que llegarán unas aprendices nuevas… trillizas, las únicas sobrevivientes de un accidente aéreo, no sufrieron un rasguño… lamentablemente junto con sus padres, murieron ciento veinte personas más...

-Es horrible…

-Lo es -Shura enredó sus dedos en los largos mechones rubios- tienen cuatro años… el caso fue tan extraordinario, que Shion cree que las pequeñas poseen habilidades especiales… me pidió que me encargara de buscar quién las entrene… así que pensé que más que un castigo para ti y para Shaina; hacerse responsables de las pequeñas, será una buena forma de que aprendan a tomar decisiones que garanticen el bienestar de quienes dependen de ustedes… ¿estás de acuerdo?

-Sí señor… me asusta, pero si confías en que puedo hacerlo, lo haré

June acarició el cabello de Shura, quien estaba recostado en su pecho, descansando del ajetreo anterior- puedo confesarte algo...

-¿Umm? -contestó el español perezosamente.

-Te veías muy sensual de cazador -ella dejó escapar una risita y besó la frente de Shura, quien se sentía en el paraíso- creo que es mi nueva imagen mental favorita…

Shura se incorporó y tomó sus labios en un apasionado beso -me muero por tenerte algún día- susurró regodeándose en la delicada curvatura que formaba cintura femenina. La chica correspondió embelesada con las atenciones del dorado- ¿cuánto te falta para cumplir 18?

-Un año y seis meses exactos -esa fue la voz de Albiore, quien se encontraba de brazos cruzados observando a la apasionada pareja, mientras daba golpecitos con el pie en el suelo.

-Maestro Albiore -June se colocó la máscara y se incorporó asustada- no sabía que… que estaba aquí

-De eso ya me di cuenta June -Albiore levantó la vista y la posó en Shura, quien se incorporaba, acomodándose el cabello con toda calma- niña… espérame al otro lado por favor…

-Si… si señor

Albiore no quitó su mirada azulada de los ojos verdes de Shura, ni aún cuando su discípula pasó a su lado para irse. Una vez los dos hombres se quedaron a solas en la tienda, el rubio tomó aire para hablar.

-Espero sus intenciones con ella sean genuinas, Shura de Capricornio…

-Lo son

-Usted tiene más de 25 años…

\- 26… recién cumplidos -Shura trató de no perturbarse, ya que la mirada del argentino era por completo, la de un padre que defiende a la hija de un gamberro aprovechado- maestro Albiore… sé que a algunos nos precede la fama… desgraciadamente una mala fama -confesó Shura girando los ojos hacia arriba- pero le aseguro que no pienso hacerle daño

-Y espero que así sea -intervino Albiore- no sería la primera vez que me enfrente a un dorado…

-Disculpen la interrupción -la inconfundible voz de Camus, hizo eco a espaldas de Albiore. A su lado, venía Milo con el semblante muy serio.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Shura extrañado de esa actitud tan impropia de Camus, al interrumpir su conversación con Albiore y sobre todo de la seriedad que denotaba el rostro perfecto de Milo.

-Es Aphrodite -Shura miró a Camus con interrogación- acaba de partir a Estocolmo y presiento algo malo...

* * *

 **Mansión Roseträdgard**

No le tomó más que unos cuantos minutos llegar al lujoso vecindario en las afueras de la capital de Suecia. Aquel precipitado viaje tenía como objetivo, encontrar las pruebas que le encaminaran hacia la identidad del asesino de los Rosenträdgard, ya que nada le daría más satisfacción que darle caza él mismo. Para ese entonces, estaba más enojado que dolido y eso era porque sabía que las andanzas de su padre habían condenado a su familia. Fue por ello, que ni siquiera se inmutó cuando leyó las últimas palabras de Kläus, ya que en el fondo de su alma, sabía la clase de calaña que era el viejo y lo que era capaz de hacer con tal de obtener un beneficio económico o político.

Respiró profundo cuando se encontró por fin enfrente de las grandes puertas de roble del que mucho tiempo atrás, fuera su hogar. El lugar apestaba a muerte vieja y varias presencias rondaban por el lugar cuidando la casa. Restos de un perturbador cosmos, podían sentirse en algunas de las estancias, aquello era desolador.

 _-Ya veremos en qué clase de lío estabas metido Kläus… maldito demente_ -murmuró mientras tiraba de las cintas amarillas colocadas por la policía local al hacer el levantamiento de los cuerpos. La puerta estaba entreabierta y su corazón se llenó de amargura, cuando se encontró frente a sí, con una ruinosa estancia que hasta hace poco tiempo fue un majestuoso living- _haya querido la parca que sufrieras la mitad de lo que sufrieron ellas al morir…_

Afro entró en la casa y recorrió el lugar revisando minuciosamente, hasta que pisó algo en el suelo. Sobre la alfombra, un caballito de madera policromada, lo miraba como si esperara por él - _yo te recuerdo_ \- le dijo al objeto y acarició el perfil del animalito, como si intentara recuperar un poco de las memorias de su niñez perdida. Aquella época que distaba tanto de su realidad actual y cuyas imágenes comenzaron a aparecer alrededor de él, como _sketches_ de una película olvidada.

* * *

Aquellos movimientos… él los conocía. Suaves, con una sinuosidad perfecta. La cadencia llevada de la mano por los compases de una melodía; ese año, Katriana representaría al otoño en la gala de verano de la compañía de ballet de Estocolmo y había elegido la _"Danse Macabre"_ como fondo musical.

 _-Kari… ¿cuándo vas a jugar conmigo? -_ un chiquillo de rizos muy claros miraba a su gemela, quien ensayaba afanosamente su intervención en medio del living. De pronto el niño se tiró sobre la alfombra y gateó buscando por debajo de los sofisticados muebles que llenaban la estancia.

- _Encontré mi caballo rojo_ -dijo satisfecho con el juguete en la mano

Del otro lado, una risita hizo eco en las paredes del gran salón, llamando la atención del pequeño peliceleste _-Cassey te va a regañar porque ensuciaste tu ropa Krist_

 _-No es cierto-_ gritó él alegremente y corrió detrás de la niñita que se le parecía mucho, hasta que la alcanzó y la lanzó en un sofá para jugar con ella.

 _-Ya Krist… déjame -_ se revolcaba la chiquilla, riendo a más no poder por las cosquillas con las que la atacaba su hermano _\- te voy a acusar con Cassey…_

 _-No, no lo harás..._

 _-¡Gemelos por Dios! -_ bajando la escalera venía una señora muy bonita, elegantemente ataviada con un vestido verde claro _\- si los ve padre, los va a castigar -_ la señora hizo un dramático ademán de desesperación y tomó al niño en brazos para arreglar el nudo de la corbatita y el conjunto que vestía _-mírate criatura-_ como lo haría una madre, le acomodó la coleta que sostenía los rizos rebeldes y limpió con un pañuelo las gotitas de sudor que barnizaban la frente alba del pequeño, quien arrugaba la cara, como si el contacto con la seda le quemara.

 _-No me gustan las corbatas… son tontas_

 _-Krist… mi amor -_ dijo ella pasando el índice entre las cejas para estirar el ceñito fruncido _\- no puedes ir a una comida del club en ropa de juego, lo correcto es que uses traje formal…_

 _-No me gusta esa comida… es comida tonta_

Katriana se tapó la boca, para contener la carcajada que tenía atorada en la garganta _-no hables así cariño-_ dijo la mayor de los hermanos, acariciando los rizos sueltos _\- sé que es difícil para ti… pero ya tienes cuatro años; eres el hombrecito de la familia y tienes que comportarte como tal_

 _-No quiero ir a comer al club, es aburrido y los otros chicos se burlan de mí_ -dijo él con un puchero- _dicen que parezco niña_

Cassey se acuclilló al lado del pequeño para consolarlo _\- lo hacen por envidia -_ la mujer limpió cariñosamente las lágrimas de las mejillas- _eres el niño más lindo que he visto en mi vida… pareces un angelito_

 _-Los angelitos son tontos_

La mujer soltó la risa, acostumbrada a los desplantes del más pequeño de la casa. Los gemelos se contagiaron de la alegría de su hermana y pronto terminaron riendo con ella.

* * *

En el que ahora era un ruinoso living, Aphrodite cerró los ojos y dejó que el sonido de aquellas risas lo envolvieran, hasta que desaparecieron junto con las presencias que pululaban por la casa, ahora en abandono.

A sabiendas de que si no salía de ahí pronto, su alma se quebraría, decidió apurar su búsqueda. Sus pasos lo llevaron a las puertas del salón de música, allí donde brillaba un majestuoso piano de media cola.

 _-No pensé que estuvieras aquí aún_ -el Caballero de Piscis, levantó la tapa empolvada y acarició apenas las teclas, como si le quemaran las yemas de los dedos - _mi viejo enemigo..._

Después de unos instantes de contemplación, levantó el taburete para sentarse y se topó con unas partituras desparramadas en el suelo - _alguien estaba tocando el piano cuando… cuando todo pasó_ \- intuyó el dorado, al ver el desorden - _curioso_ \- sonrió tristemente, mientras leía - _versión para piano de la Danse Macabre_ … _muy adecuado_

Se sentó en el taburete y aunque la armadura le limitaba un poco los movimientos, colocó los dedos sobre las teclas y ojeó la primera página _-dicen que lo que bien se aprende… nunca se olvida_ -susurró, antes de comenzar a golpear suavemente las teclas del piano - _¡ja!... desearía que me vieras maestro Amadeo..._

Poco a poco las notas fueron abandonando la caja de resonancia y llenaron completamente el lugar con aquella rápida y misteriosa melodía. Tan abstraído estaba en su interpretación, que no reparó en que tenía compañía. Eso, hasta que sonaron unas notas fuera de lugar y que él estaba seguro, no había tocado. Aphrodite detuvo la música y miró a su derecha, allí donde una _muy_ pequeña Victoria jugaba con la última octava.

-¿Tú? -susurró él sorprendido.

-Ete… mila… mila -dijo ella enseñándole un diminuto índice, con el que acababa de arruinar su acertada interpretación.

Afro sonrió enternecido, la pequeña rubia lucía como un bebé de poco menos de un año. Torpemente, se dejó caer al suelo de sentonazo y gateó hacia la puerta de la habitación. Afro siguió con la mirada el lento andar de la niña y de repente, el espacio y el tiempo se congelaron alrededor de él, cuando sus oídos captaron el sonido creciente de una explosión, justo en el momento en que Victoria se acercaba a la puerta, la cual estalló en mil pedazos.

* * *

 **Mansión Kiddo, Japón**

-A pesar de que no hayamos encontrado los sellos de Hakurei, el hado fue generoso y nos permitió encontrar a Kalia y Algor -sonrió Aioria al lado de su hermano.

-Y no sabe cuánto me alegra que este asunto se haya aclarado, princesa -acotó Aioros.

-En verdad, todo se aclaró desde que Deucalión dejó más que evidentes sus intenciones. Ahora me siento muy feliz de que todos estemos del mismo lado, ver desmoronarse a la Orden, es lo más doloroso que he vivido -Sahori sonrió cálidamente y abrazó a Aioros sorprendiéndolo tanto que el guapo moreno se sonrojó como cereza. Aioria esbozó una risita y continuó caminando al lado de los otros, hasta que llegaron al enorme jardín trasero de la mansión Kiddo.

Aioria se pasó los brazos atrás de la cabeza, mientras comenzaba a silbar una cancioncilla -creo que Kalia y Algor tuvieron su castigo… han vivido aislados del mundo durante meses pasando necesidades… espero estos les haya enseñado a ser prudentes

-En eso tienes razón Aioria, además, no puedo castigar a una mujer a punto de dar a luz -Sahori soltó a Aioros y se abrazó a sí misma ilusionada- me encanta la idea de que el Santuario se llene de bebés… ¿se lo imaginan? -ambos caballeros negaron sin entusiasmo- pues yo si… tantos pequeños correteando por allí y haciendo travesuras… la vida se abrirá paso como la primavera después del invierno…

-No lo había pensado así -Aioros se rascó la cabeza- sin embargo, tengo una duda

Los tres se sentaron en una mesa en medio del jardín, que tenía preparado un surtido servicio de té -claro, pregunta lo que quieras Aioros

-Esos niños… ¿son la próxima generación de dorados?

La chica negó con la cabeza, mientras hacía una inspección minuciosa de los pastelillos que tenía al frente -me temo que no… pero el destino de _todos_ esos pequeños está ligado directamente al futuro de la Orden…

-¿Todos esos pequeños? -Aioria enarcó las cejas un poco alarmado- ¿quiere decir que… que hay más enanos en camino?

Sahori no pudo evitar reír y tuvo que taparse la boca con una servilleta debido a que acababa de morder un pastelito de crema -¿qué dije tan gracioso princesa?

-Lo… lo siento -la pelilila le dio un sorbito a su taza y se aclaró la garganta- no, mi querido Aioria -el de la quinta casa enarcó las cejas y miró a Aioros, quien se encogió de hombros- la primavera apenas está dejando ver los primeros capullos...

Aioria tragó saliva y habló con temblor impregnado en la voz -y… y ¿tiene alguna idea de quiénes serán felices padres pronto?

-Bueno Aioria -dijo ella en un canturreo- ¿tú qué tienes que decir al respecto?

Aioros enarcó una ceja y miró con exagerada interrogación a su hermano -si Aioria… ¿tienes algo que contarnos?

Aioria puso las manos al frente como para protegerse de los cuestionamientos -no… yo no… para nada…

-Sahori… ¡Sahori! -interrumpió a tiempo Shunrei- ¡la chica embarazada!

Los tres comensales se pusieron de pie asustados -¿qué sucedió?

-No sé… de pronto se alteró mucho -Shunrei se veía muy nerviosa- y comenzó a llamar a alguien… y… y colapsó

* * *

-¿Cómo te sientes? -escuchó ella, cuando volvía de la inconsciencia. Comenzó a sentirse mal, cuando una angustia indescriptible se instaló en su pecho de una forma inexplicable. A partir de allí el dolor fue en aumento, hasta que no lo soportó más y se desplomó.

-Krist -susurró apenas. Al mirar a su derecha, se topó con las miradas angustiadas de Atena y Aioros y a su izquierda, los ojos pardos de su amado Algor, quien no podía ocultar la preocupación que le embargaba.

-Él está en misión en Isla Andrómeda -Algor tomó una mano de ella y la besó con fervor- no debes preocuparte… le hará daño a los bebés

-Algo malo pasó, estoy segura -susurró ella, con las lágrimas empozadas en sus ojos de cielo.

-Pero Kari -Algor acarició las mejillas- no podemos mandar a llamar a tu hermano solo porque estás sensible…

La chica frunció el ceño, haciéndola verse muy parecida al caballero de Piscis -¡no estoy sensible!

-Lo siento -susurró Algor asustado- solo estoy preocupado… deberíamos buscar a un médico y…

Sin pedir autorización y con aire ensimismado, Sahori colocó las manos sobre el pecho de la amazona -¿por qué tanto miedo Kalia?

-Es que -las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos celestes- presiento que algo sucedió y…

La sueca comenzó a sollozar y Sahori la atrajo hacia sí para consolarla -no estás sola Kalia…

-Algo le pasó a mi familia princesa Atena… algo terrible va a sucederle a mi hermano...

* * *

 **Mansión Rosenträdgard, Estocolmo**

-¡Victoria! -gritó Afro y se lanzó sobre la niña para protegerla, anidándola en su fuerte pecho y recibiendo en su espalda, todo el daño de la onda expansiva, la cual lo envió como torpedo sobre lo que hasta hace un segundo, fue el piano de cola. Las astillas de madera se le clavaron en la poca piel que dejaba descubierta la armadura y en toda su melena albiceleste

Tosiendo aturdido, Afro se incorporó de donde había caído, sin dejar de sostener a Victoria -dime que no te pasó nada- susurró revisando con desesperación a la bebé, quien hacía pucheros asustada -ya preciosa, tranquila- la consoló estrechándola contra sí de forma protectora, una vez se aseguró de que estaba ilesa.

-Los atenienses son tan patéticos… que me da pena ajena -las burlas provenían de una voz masculina, cuyo dueño se abrió paso en medio de la nube de polvo, dejando entrever su silueta enfundada en un remedo de armadura.

-¿Tú… quién eres? -interrogó

-¿No me conoces?... pero qué desafortunado, porque yo sí te conozco a ti, Aphrodite de Piscis… por cierto, es un honor, estaba esperándote desde hace un tiempo -saludó con una exagerada reverencia aquel hombre que parecía una versión bizarra de él mismo.

-Fuiste tú -gruñó el dorado, al reconocer en el cosmo de su visitante, el mismo tipo de energía maligna, que pernoctaba en toda la casa cuando él llegó.

-¿Yo? -se señaló fingiendo inocencia, cosa que enfureció en demasía al peliceleste- ¿te refieres a los muertos de esta casa?

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? -Aphrodite estaba tan enojado que no notó los desesperados intentos de Victoria para llamar su atención.

-Porque tenía que hacerlo...

-Esa no es una razón para asesinar inocentes...

El tipo se carcajeó realmente divertido -¿te estás escuchando? -el hombre que tenía al frente no dejaba de reírse y eso le crispó los nervios -¿eres el mismo Aphrodite de Piscis que exterminó a tanto inocente, solo porque tenía que hacerlo?

-Estaba del lado incorrecto -Afro gruñó enfurecido y Victoria lo miró asustada.

-Pues yo no… y por si querías saberlo… murieron envenenados -afirmó el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos, disfrutando realmente del destello en los ojos de su rival- pero no te preocupes… se fueron rápidamente

-¡Maldito bastardo! -gruñó Aphrodite poniéndose en posición ofensiva- no mientas… tus manos apestan a sangre… la sangre de mi familia -el tipo que estaba enfente de él, respondió las acusaciones con una sonrisa burlesca y se alistó para el ataque, clavando su mirada escarlata en el ateniense.

-Bah… eran solo mujeres y niñas… no soportaron mucho… unas cuantas horas quizá -el hombre vestido con una bizarra versión de la armadura de Piscis, se felicitó internamente por la mueca de ira que logró en el rostro angelical de su contrincante - anda pendejo ateniense… ¡atácame!

El sueco no obedeció, por el contrario, se mantuvo en posición de acecho sin llegar a moverse. Por supuesto que el otro aprovechó para enviar otro golpe; un torbellino de bichos que perfectamente podrían definirse como diminutas pirañas voladoras.

La técnica del desconocido se basaba en veneno, aquellos bichos además de cortar la carne, inyectaban una poderosa toxina a su víctima. El dorado retrocedió hasta encontrar apoyo en una pared y su piel se abrió en decenas de pequeñas heridas, las cuales comenzaron a sangrar en un goteo constante _-svördom-_ susurró el peliceleste al ver los goterones rebotar en el suelo. Sin embargo y para disgusto del pelirrojo, él siguió sin defenderse.

-Ya veo -rió el otro al percatarse de la razón del extraño comportamiento del dorado- hermosa bebé… ¿es tuya? -el sujeto desvió la mirada a la pequeña rubia, que se asomaba llorosa por detrás de un brazo del dorado.

-¿La puedes ver? -susurró Afro asombrado y quien estaba enfrente suyo sonrió ladinamente- pero… ¿cómo?

-Por supuesto que la veo… ¿es que crees que estoy ciego? -el tipo, de larga y ondulada cabellera roja como sus pupilas, hizo un ademán de pena falsa- ¡o no!… ¿temes que también esté tan loco como tú? -el hombre dejó escapar una estridente carcajada- qué considerado -canturreó y se dirigió a la niña, fingiendo una voz tonta- pero si eres una bebé preciosa… _Victoria_ -al pronunciar el nombre de la pequeña, los nervios de Afro se crisparon.

-Atrévete siquiera a pensar en hacerle daño… porque te borraré esa risita, junto con tu presencia en este mundo… o en cualquier otro

-Oh pero qué grosero eres, solo quería ser amable con la damita -el pelirrojo cortó la charla y envió un ataque mucho más fuerte que el anterior, enviando al dorado por los aires y socavando sus fuerzas aún más.

Instantes después y varias paredes más adelante, Afro se incorporaba aturdido y un horrible zumbido, resonaba en sus oídos. Afortunadamente la armadura del pez dorado, fue suficiente para que la ofensiva de su extraño enemigo no dañara a la pequeña Victoria, sin embargo, Afro se encontraba débil por la pérdida de sangre y el veneno y no se dio cuenta, en qué momento la niña abandonó su abrazo protector.

-Victoria -susurró en un jadeó al percatarse de la ausencia de la pequeña- Victoria…

-¿Se te perdió tu beba?… pero que clase de padre eres -el pelirrojo caminaba hacia un casi inconsciente Aphrodite, para continuar con su ofensiva y se colocó a horcadas sobre él para tomarlo del cuello haciendo presión sobrehumana para acabarlo.

-Ahora si voy a tener el placer de quebrar ese lindo cuello tuyo…

-Eres un maldito cobarde… mi familia… no… no te hizo nada

-Cobarde eres tú, debiste protegerlos… debiste estar con ellos… pero no te preocupes, ahora se reunirán todos en el infierno… porque es allí a donde te voy a enviar -amenazó el tipo entre dientes y presionó más fuerte su agarre...

-Qui… quién eres -tartamudeó el peliceleste, luchando por soltarse del otro.

-¿Mi nombre?... ¡ja!... mi nombre es _Némesis… estrella escarlata de la venganza_

* * *

 **En un lugar desconocido**

-¿Tú… tú lo asesinaste?

El rubio continuaba mirando a la nada, sosteniendo el mala de Ashmita de Virgo en sus manos. Al escuchar la voz de Mu, solamente afirmó en silencio.

Y es que desde que el lemuriano y Barahaim de Altar lo encontraron en uno de los extraños aposentos de esa dimensión desconocida, Shaka no había dicho nada más de lo que Mu logró sonsacarle al principio y hubiera seguido de la misma forma si el pelilila no lo obliga a comunicarse.

-Shaka -susurró levantando con sus manos el rostro ajeno, logrando que el atribulado rubio clavara sus ojos en los suyos- ¿dónde conseguiste el _mala_?

-Mi madre -susurró al fin, un tanto perdido en la mirada del otro. Barahaim era un mudo testigo de la particular interacción entre los dos más jóvenes y no le quitaba la mirada al _mala_ que el rubio sostenía entre sus manos- ella me lo dio… antes de que la encontrara ese hombre… el que dijo ser su padre- unas lágrimas resbalaron por las pálidas mejillas. Y es que Shaka se daba el lujo de expresar sus sentimientos solo delante de una persona; Mu de Aries.

- _Shaka…_

-Después de eso comenzó a recriminarle y ella intentó huir… pero la obligó a beber algo de una botella, amenazándola con hacerme daño si no obedecía...

-Shaka… escúchame -Mu suspiró y pegó su frente con la del rubio- tú no eres el culpable de lo que le sucedió con tu madre… el destino quiso que ella te encontrara y mientras estuvieron juntos, cada uno fue feliz al lado del otro… ella te amó por sobre cualquier otra persona y eso debe alegrar tu corazón… estoy seguro que aún cuida de ti

-Ella no tenía que morir, mucho menos de esa forma

-Tal vez no Shaka, pero no podemos controlar lo que el destino tiene escrito para cada uno… además, de haber estado viva… ¿te imaginas su dolor al verte sufrir en los entrenamientos y batallas, o cuando caíste en el Muro de los Lamentos?

-Tienes razón en cada una de tus palabras, pero no deja de ser doloroso… era una niña inocente

-Es cierto, pero ella siempre está contigo… aquí -Mu colocó su palma derecha en el pecho del otro- además… ella sabe que nunca vas a estar solo porque -el pelilila bajó la mirada y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve carmín- yo siempre estaré contigo...

La expresión del rubio al fin se iluminó con una tenue sonrisa -no puedo pedir nada mejor- Shaka miró hacia los ojos verdes del lemuriano y se quedó embelesado por la sinceridad qué brillaba en ellos.

-Cada vez que caigas… yo iré por ti, una y otra vez

-Estoy seguro de eso -Shaka sonrió aún más- y sobre aquella conversación…

-Lo sé y creo que ya no es necesario que hablemos, porque todo está claro para mí- murmuró apenas Mu y Shaka asintió con una sonrisa. Luego se fundieron en un cálido abrazo, que terminó de apaciguar el alma de los dos.

-Siento no haberte librado a tiempo -se disculpó Mu, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro del rubio- debí haber luchado más para no dejarte caer en este lugar...

-No todo fue una mala experiencia, hubo momentos… hermosos -Shaka sonrió recordando la expresión de Mutmatz cuando lo encontró en el loto- y otros muy duros… pero creo que esto me afectó más de lo permitido para un guerrero dorado… fui débil Mu… y me avergüenza que hayas sido testigo de esa debilidad...

-Solo fuiste humano y no hay de qué avergonzarse -Mu sonrió de nuevo y afianzó más sus brazos alrededor del rubio- es de hombres sentir debilidad ante el dolor de quienes amas

-Te prometo que sellaré todo esto en mi corazón y lo atesoraré como un recuerdo de dónde vengo y quién soy -Shaka se separó de Mu para verlo a los ojos- ahora lo único que importa es el futuro… ¿te parece?

-Me parece bien, Shaka -Mu le obsequió una cálida sonrisa y se miraron fijamente abstraídos del resto, hasta que sintieron una extraña vibración bajo sus pies.

-¿Y ahora qué sucede? -gruñó decepcionado Shaka.

-Interferiste en las memorias de un alma en pena… así de fácil

Shaka frunció el ceño y se volvió muy serio hacia Barahaim, quien hasta el momento había guardado absoluto silencio -¿a qué se refiere?

-No debiste recibir el _mala_ de manos de tu madre, mucho menos provocar la muerte de tu abuelo, Shaka -el de plata se paró en frente de los dorados y les habló muy serio- este lugar alberga las culpas y memorias de las almas en pena… interferir en ellas provocará que esta dimensión se desestabilice…

-Después de todo lo que ha pasado, es difícil para mí creer en sus palabras, maestro Bara -Mu se soltó de los brazos del rubio y caminó hasta el iraní, quien hacía grandes esfuerzos por enfrentar sin quebrantarse, la mirada severa que le dirigió el lemuriano- gracias a usted estamos perdidos en este lugar, removiendo verdades que debieron quedarse perdidas

-No te preocupes Mu -lo llamó Shaka- ahora lo único importante es salir de aquí y entregarle esto a tu padre…

-De acuerdo -Mu se volvió de nuevo hacia Bara- usted nos acompañará al Santuario… tiene que explicarle sus razones a mi padre

-Por favor Mu… no quiero enfrentar a Shion, no todavía

-Lo siento, pero es su deber hacerlo y si se niega, me temo que tendré que llevarlo a la fuerza...

-Créanme o no… lo que menos quiero es traicionar al Santuario y a mi diosa… ¿es que acaso no han entendido lo que sucede?

-¡NO! -dijeron los dos alzando la voz a la vez.

-Nuestro amado Patriarca, mi amigo… Shion -Bara suspiró con pesadumbre- ya no es el mismo de antes -Bara levantó la mirada, sorprendiendo a Mu por la carga de dolor que se reflejaba en sus ojos pardos- él usará estas reliquias para hacer mucho daño… y no descansará hasta que lo logre...

* * *

 **Śahara Āśā**

-Es mejor que vayamos por aquí -Kanon dio la señal cuando se aseguró que en la calzada por donde pensaban escabullirse, no había nadie cerca- recuerda poner en blanco tu mente crustáceo… de lo contrario… ellos pueden rastrearnos fácilmente

-Como digas maniático…

Kanon bufó y sonrió por el halago. Después de ahí, caminaron varias veredas sin toparse con absolutamente nadie.

-Esto… es demasiado raro

-Si… yo también lo noto -contestó Angello- ayer era un mar de gente y hoy no se escucha absolutamente nada… ni siquiera…

-El sonido de nuestros pasos… no hay eco

-Salgamos de aquí lo más rápido posible...

Los dorados continuaron la marcha un poco más rápido que antes, al menos durante cuatro kilómetros más, intentando llegar al folde contrario, donde encontrarían la salida hacia el desierto. Siendo honestos, preferían la espantosa compañía de las _nagas_ , a la parcial justicia de esos lemurianos rencorosos.

-Un par de kilómetros más y abremos cruzado la ciudad -Kanon se adelantó con sigilo y se escondió detrás de la columna de un templo. Desde atrás le hizo señales a Angello para que lo siguiera.

-Esto es un maldito cementerio -susurró Angello con referencia a lo desértico de la ciudad- no deberíamos ocultarnos…

-Temo que sea una trampa… recuerda que son lemurianos… todos telépatas y además…

Kanon guardó silencio y se detuvo de golpe, provocando que Angello apenas rozara su cuerpo contra el suyo, evitando justo a tiempo que el golpe entre las armaduras, llamara demasiado la atención. En una gran plaza que se extendía frente a ellos, un niñito de cabello verde claro, yacía sentado en una banca meciendo las piernas como si disfrutara mucho de la abrumadora quietud de aquel lugar. En cuanto escuchó la ínfima vibración provocada por las dos armaduras al rozarse, se volvió hacia la dirección donde se encontraban los dorados y se les quedó viendo fijamente, clavando sobre ellos un hermoso par de ojos color de rubí.

-Esa mirada -susurró Kanon, paralizado por la presencia del niño- yo la conozco

-Kanon -llamó Angello, tratando de evitar que su compañero sucumbiera en un juego mental- no es quien tú crees…

-Es que… míralo Angello, es su viva imagen -susurró apenas el mayor.

El niñito se levantó con calma de su asiento y caminó directo a los dos hombres, quienes permanecían paralizados por su presencia.

- _Namasté_ -saludó el pequeño de no más de cinco años con una vocecita fina, pero una entonación segura.

- _Namasté_ -saludó Kanon- ¿cómo te llamas pequeño?

-Tú sabes mi nombre -replicó el niño sin inmutarse, los dorados dieron un paso atrás- ¿por qué me temes tanto Kanon?

-Es que…

-Kanon -replicó Angello a su compañero, quien permanecía en shock- vámonos de aquí por favor…

-¿Por qué quieren irse Angello?... este lugar es perfecto

-De acuerdo -susurró el italiano- estoy oficialmente aterrorizado...

-¿Piensan que los delataré? -el chiquillo sonrió tenuemente- ¿por qué huyen? ¿hicieron algo malo?

-Tenemos que volver -contestó Kanon en un hilo de voz- tú sabes que si…

Por primera vez Shion frunció el ceño en señal de molestia -yo no quiero que se marchen… aquí estarán bien… tienen que quedarse

-Pero…

-¡No se irán dije!... ¡guardias!

* * *

 **Santuario, Templo Principal**

Estaba por oscurecer y miraba por el gran ventanal que daba hacia la colina y la escalinata. Para esa hora del día, los rayos del Sol atravesaban la nave central del Templo Principal y a partir de allí, se colaban traviesos por cada uno de los doce templos, hasta que morían en Aries.

A pesar de la opresión en el pecho, sabía que al enviar las misivas, cumplía con su deber de Patriarca. Y es que en muchos momentos de su vida a partir de sus veinte años, tuvo que afrontar la desagradable o dolorosa tarea de ajusticiar a quien osare ir en contra de los preceptos de la diosa de la Sabiduría y su Orden Sagrada. Amigo o enemigo, el traidor debía ser castigado y eso _nunca_ era agradable.

Rememorando algunos de los pasajes más dolorosos de su vida como Patriarca, las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, pero suspiró tomando fuerzas y no se permitió derramarlas - _Atena es justicia_ \- se dijo para consolarse a sí mismo - _y soy yo quien debe hacer valer esa justicia… gobernar con mano dura para que prevalezca la verdad sobre esta humanidad malagradecida y profana…_

Sin poder desechar del todo la culpa que le retorcía el corazón, suspiró pesadamente y se dio media vuelta con la intención de retirarse a descansar a sus aposentos.

 _-El mensajero ya debió haber llegado_ -dijo chequeando el reloj que colgaba de la pared- _y_ _mañana… mañana será otro día_

* * *

 _Templo de Libra_

-¿Cómo se siente maestro Dhoko? -preguntó Aldaberán en la habitación principal del séptimo templo, donde habían trasladado al maestro de Cinco Picos para cuidar de él.

-Como cuando acepté un reto de capirinhas contigo -susurró el de libra con un hilo de voz. Era difícil que el chino perdiera el humor y le encantaba burlarse de sus compañeros de Orden más jóvenes.

-He de decir que es un pésimo bebedor maestro -se burló el brasileño, aliviado de ver al otro bromeando, indicativo seguro de que sentía mejor.

 _-¿Quién envía esto?_

-Y ahora con quien está peleando Saga -preguntó Dhoko al escuchar la inconfundible voz del gemelo discutiendo con alguien en la nave central del templo.

-Parece ser un guardia… el mensajero quizá

 _-Lo siento señor… señor Saga… es una comunicación de parte del Santo Patriarca, para el maestro Dhoko_

 _-Yo la recibiré..._

 _-Tengo órdenes de entregársela personalmente_

 _-Dame acá… y vete ahora…_

 _-De… de acuerdo… señor Saga_

Aldaberán suspiró y negó con la cabeza -el otro día los guardias se quejaron de los gemelos… Saga les gruñe y Kanon les hace bromas pesadas… así son ellos

-Ese par… son tal para cual

En ese momento, Saga entró a la habitación trayendo consigo la misiva que el mensajero acababa de entregarle y se la ofreció a Dhoko -es para usted maestro

-Leéla tú… yo no tengo ganas de regaños

-Saga obedeció y su semblante palideció, mientras repetía en silencio las palabras que contenía la carta, sin poder creer lo que estaba leyendo -es… no… no puede… no puede ser

-¿De quién es Saga?

El aludido tardó mucho tiempo en responder. Su pecho subía y bajaba agitado y parpadeaba aturdido -es de mi padre- respondió en un susurro.

-¿Pasó algo malo Saga? -Dhoko fijó su vista en el gemelo, quien lo contagió de la angustia que su semblante reflejaba -¿Saga?

-Saga responde por favor -pidió Alde incorporándose para ir al encuentro del gemelo.

-Maestro Dhoko -Saga mostró el papel al mayor- es… es una acusación -los otros dos lo miraron perplejos- mi padre… lo acusa de alta traición…

* * *

 _Continuará…_

 _Pido piedad por el retraso… pero he de decir que estoy encantada de publicar otra vez, me emociona mucho poder hacerlo._

 _Como siempre, les agradezco de corazón sus comentarios, todos tan llenos de buenas vibras y palabras de aliento para continuar con esta locura. Espero el capítulo les haya quedado claro._

 _Para quienes tienen cuenta, les estaré contestando por PM y para aquellos que no, les hablo a continuación._

 _Abrazos y muchos agradecimientos a Artemiss90, Jabed, Misaki shion ashura Uchiha, KarliCm, espero no te hayas resfriado, jejejejeje. En cuanto al lemuriano, pues no salió en este cap, vamos a ver qué pasa con él. Mariana, Pyxis and Lynx, Amatizta gracias por tus lindas palabras. Pues bien, no sé qué pensarás ahora después de leer el cap, con respecto a la dimensión donde están Kanon y Angello, tal vez por aquí se vayan a resolver las dudas que tienes de Caetano y el comportamiento errático de Shion. Lo del nacimiento de Shaka, lo basé en una pequeñita escena que sale en la batalla de las doce casas, cuando Shaka le insinúa a Ikki que él es la reencarnación de Buda. Hay un par de segundos allí donde se ve un bebé rubio saliendo de un loto y me pareció muy linda la escena, yo nada más le puse un poquito de condimento, pero es de la serie. Me alegra que te guste el romance entre Afro y la Cobra (a mi me encanta la parejita, hay un juego interesante entre los dos) y el hecho de que Camie y Afro se hayan confoabulado para molestar al bello escorpión. Me gusta el Camus que se ríe de los demás, muy a su manera claro. Como dije antes, gracias por tus palabras y disculpas por el retraso en la publicación, te juro que hace dos semanas estoy con que "publico mañana" "publico mañana" y no lo logro. Un abrazo._

 _Luna… wow, hermoso review! Me reí mucho con tus impresiones acerca de Afro, el más hermoso de todos y mi favorito por lo demás. Acertaste en todo, sin embargo el Afro de mis historias, suele ser un tanto meditabundo y melancólico, quizá ahora más por lo que comentaste acerca de las torturas del Inframundo. Por cierto que lo de esas torturas es uno de los cabos sueltos que tengo que resolver, pero que nunca me da tiempo (prometo que les contaré algún día, qué pasó con Saga y Afro para que volvieran en tan malas condiciones). Kanon y DM, bueno, Saga las metió hasta el fondo, pero realmente lo hizo porque quería salvarlos del poder de la Clépsidra, poco a poco, se irá aclarando porqué están ese par en esa dimensión (no pudo explicarlo en este cap, porque me hubieran reclamado mi desconsideración por el largo del capítulo), pero tiene injerencia de un tercero el que hayan ido a parar en ese lugar. En cuanto a Shaka, si yo sé, quizá un poco sensible, pero si lo notas, es sensible con Mu, con los demás suele ser más altanero e incluso los ignora de una forma brutal, jejejeje, medio bipolar la criatura. En cuanto Algor y Kalia… estoy de acuerdo contigo, yo también compadezco al pobre Argol, paz a sus restos…_

 _La parejita Afro y Shaina, tomará un poco de tiempo, pero allí van poco a poco, lo primero es lo primero y hay que resolver lo que está sucediendo en el Santuario. En cuanto al origen de Victoria, le anduviste cerca y fue una de mis primeras ideas, pero no quiero dejar a los enanos de Algor y Kalia sin papás, además ya Afro perdió mucha familia. Yo también le veo cara de buen papá y traté de dejarlo en evidencia en este capítulo, espero te agrade el plan que tengo para Victoria. Te agradezco mucho tus palabras y espero nos sigamos hablando._

 _Cecile, gracias por tus palabras tan lindas! De una vez te adelanto que lo de Kanon y DM está peliagudo y puede que se complique más. Lo de Shion está terrible también y se va a manifestar desde muchos flancos distintos, la cosa no se va a resolver tan directamente. Yo también suelo tener fantasías con esos bombones, es que… es que… (siempre he pensado que la Orden Dorada es más un casting que otra cosa), jajajajajaja, será que es requisito ser divino para estar allí?, no sé habrá que preguntarle a Atena…_

 _Ahora… reitero mis más sinceras disculpas por el retraso, la historia es algo compleja y para que resulte un capítulo decente, tengo que cortar y pegar situaciones, muchas veces, solo espero te haya gustado esta entrega y nos estamos conversando._


	10. Amarga despedida Segunda parte

**Nota obligatoria:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya son obra de Masami Kurumada y Teshigori, yo nada más me dedico a escribir sobre ellos sin obtener nada a cambio, más que mucha satisfacción personal y entretenimiento saludable

 **Trémula paz: aprendiendo a vivir en las doce casas**

 _Disculpen si les he dejado la cabeza revuelta en los últimos caps, pero juro que no me he fumado nada :) . A partir de aquí, espero las ideas se vayan concretando y que a mi no me sigan dando esos derrames creativos. Un abrazo por leer_

 **Advertencias: Lenguaje inapropiado**

 **Violencia**

 **Amarga despedida. Segunda parte**

* * *

 **Casa de Libra**

-No puede ser -susurró Dhoko con profunda tristeza, mientras leía el pergamino que tenía en sus manos y en el que Shion le acusaba de alta traición- ¿por qué me hiciste esto? -el moreno suspiró muy agobiado y dejó caer su brazo bueno sobre el regazo. Se sentía dolido en el fondo de su alma y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas recorrieran sus mejilla. Suspirando, desvió la mirada hacia la ventana con el fin de que Aldebarán y Saga no fueran testigos de su angustia- no… lo entiendo -susurró con voz entrecortada.

Saga intercambió una mirada con Aldaberán y el más alto asintió, afín al desconcierto del gemelo -maestro… maestro Dhoko… ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?

Dhoko suspiró de forma lastimera otra vez y limpió bruscamente sus lágrimas, pero no contestó de inmediato, provocando tensión en los menores.

-¿Maestro Dhoko? -insistió Saga, con el tono más suave que fue capaz de emitir.

Dhoko miró hacia los tablones del cielo raso y suspiró un par de veces antes de hablar- pasó cuando Aldebarán y yo fuimos a darle el informe de nuestra misión en Suecia…

-Pero yo no vi nada…

-Déjame terminar…

-Lo siento

-Como les dije, todo comenzó con el informe de misión… fue justo después de que Aldaberán se retiró del Templo Principal

* * *

 _Unas horas antes, en el Templo Principal_

-¡No me puedes obligar a que te deje solo Shion! -Dhoko se acuclilló al lado de su amigo para auxiliarlo por el sufrimiento terrible que denotaban sus gestos- ¡¿qué demonio sucede contigo lemuriano?!... ¡déjame ayudarte!

Shion no respondió, por el contrario solo se tomó la cabeza como si quisiera arrancarse el cabello -lemuriano…

-¡Vete Dhoko!... ¡no te acerques más! -gruñó el peliverde y con dificultad se incorporó, para caminar tambaleante hasta el extremo contrario de donde se encontraba el de Libra.

-Shion…

El antiguo caballero de Aries se enderezó, mientras le daba la espalda a Dhoko, quien seguía sus movimientos atentamente, esperando a que le diera una respuesta que no podía darle, porque su voluntad ya no era suya.

-Amigo -susurró el de Libra con un hilo de voz, al notar como el cabello verdosos, se tornaba cada vez más claro y una cosmoenergía maligna; púrpura como la sangre de la Equidna, se expandió alrededor del cuerpo del lemuriano, quien parecía estar superando de a poco, el dolor y el miedo que Dhoko sintió en él instantes atrás- Shion… necesito que me contestes… ¿quién te tortura?

-Eso no te incumbe _-_ contestó con una voz desconocida.

-Claro que me incumbe… eres mi amigo -susurró el moreno asombrado.

-No hables más -el tono de Shion era calmo y terso, casi agradable- ¿quieres saber quién soy entonces?- dijo con total cinismo y el de Libra separó los labios, pero no salió palabra de ellos- yo soy aquel que todo lo devora… que todo lo consume… aquello que tanto anhelan alejar los hombres de sus cuerpos… porque es lo único que se escapa de su control… el final inevitable -Shion levantó su mano derecha y la admiró, poniendo especial énfasis en la línea de la vida, que parecía infinitamente larga, pero llena de incontables brechas.

-Aún no contestas a mi pregunta

-Los lemurianos son interesantes -añadió el peliverde, ignorando a Dhoko, quien frunció el ceño y miró con desconcierto a su amigo hablando de él mismo como si realmente fuera de otra persona- no tienen huellas digitales… ni vello en el rostro o en el cuerpo… pero a pesar de su apariencia delicada… son cien veces más fuertes que un humano…

-Devuélvenos a Shion

El hombre enfrente de él, se carcajeó con gana al escuchar semejante exigencia de parte de Dhoko -vivo encerrado en un reloj desde la Era de los Titanes, por mandato de aquel que se ha autoproclamado Padre de los Dioses… claro, junto con Hades y Poseidón -el lemuriano cerró el puño y le devolvió a Dhoko una mirada cargada de ira.

-Shion por la diosa… ¿qué estás diciendo?

-Todos me traicionaron… todos aquellos que debían estar de mi lado me traicionaron -dijo en un susurro apenas perceptible. De repente y tan rápido como para que el ojo de Dhoko no fuera capaz de detectar su movimiento, Shion lanzó todo el poder de su cosmo en contra del chino, hiriéndolo en el hombro derecho.

-Shion -gruñó el moreno al caer de cuclillas delante del lemuriano- ¿qué te pasa?

Cargado de un sentimiento de decepción y profunda tristeza, Dhoko levantó su mirada hacia su agresor, rogando a la diosa para que el rostro que mirara no fuera el de Shion- ¿por qué… lo hiciste?

-¿Por qué lo haces tú? -le devolvió la pregunta, enfrentándolo con ese par de pupilas púrpura, llenas de una maldad tan antigua y poderosa, que Dhoko sintió que podía quemarlo con solo verlo- déjame en paz...

-Porque… eres Shion de Aries… mi amigo… mi hermano

Al escuchar a Dhoko, la apariencia del Patriarca cambió de nuevo a algo que se parecía más al lemuriano de siempre -¿Shion de Aries?... ese es mi nombre

Al escucharlo titubear, el caballero de Libra comenzó a acortar la distancia con su amigo con el fin de ayudarlo a controlarse, sin embargo, Shion volvió a reaccionar de una forma que él no se esperaba.

-Dhoko… amigo -susurró Shion en un hilo de voz casi imperceptible- vete…

-¿Qué dices?

-Ponte a salvo… vete… vete por favor -Shion cayó de rodillas, el dolor deformaba los bellos rasgos de su rostro y parecía no darle tregua- no… les digas nada… a ellos

-Quiero ayudarte… no puedo irme y dejarte así…

-Yo -Shion se dejó ir al suelo agotado- yo… lo resolveré

-Pero…

-Por favor… Dhoko, no… no quiero ponerlos en peligro

* * *

-¿Y le obedeció?

-Por supuesto que no -dijo incorporándose un poco de la cama con la intención de levantarse de allí- por eso mi brazo está destrozado

Saga y Aldaberán permanecían con los rostros caídos, el mayor tratando de asimilar que su padre quizá estaba sufriendo de la misma forma que él lo hizo por causa de Ares.

-Tengo que ir por él

-Saga -Dhoko se incorporó de la cama y tomó al gemelo de un hombro para encararlo- mírame -el aludido parecía sumido en su propia tristeza a un punto de no querer escuchar nada- te necesito aquí Saga…

-No puedo dejarlo sufrir…

-Por ahora no podemos hacer nada… no somos los indicados para enfrentarlo… para ustedes es un padre, para mi un hermano. Por eso no podemos actuar fríamente. Sobre mi pesa una acusación por alta traición… tengo que irme y ustedes deben velar porque Shion resista al ente que lo mantiene cautivo… pero no lo enfrenten… no aún

-Maestro ¿cómo va a irse ahora? -Aldaberán se acercó, tratando de parecer calmado- nosotros lo protegeremos de él… del Patriarca

-Así es, lo ocultaremos maestro… puede permanecer en uno de los pasajes secretos de la escalinata hasta que aclaremos todo con mi padre - Saga habló seguro de sus palabras, mientras la mirada de Dhoko decía claramente que aquello no era una buena idea- no puede huir como un fugitivo… tenemos que avisarle a Atena… ella intervendrá… lo sé… tiene que hacerlo

Dhoko suspiró porque no quería arriesgar a los chicos -puedo desaparecer del alcance de Shion por un tiempo, pero queda en manos de ustedes convencer al resto de sus compañeros de lo que sucede

Y es que el mayor temor del chino, era que ahora que los dorados habían consolidado el poder de sus cosmos, se desatara una nueva guerra civil que esta vez, sí acabara con el Santuario, o peor aún, con la humanidad completa.

-Maestro…

-Lo siento chicos… pero esto es lo mejor -Dhoko bajó la mirada y se rodeó de un nada pasivo cosmo dorado- todos creerán que intentaron detenerme… sin éxito

-¿De qué habla?

Para cuando Aldaberán se percató de las intenciones del maestro Dhoko, un poderoso rayo, los envolvió a él y a Saga. En el momento en que su cabeza chocó con la fría piedra del suelo de Libra, observó el cuerpo de Saga caer pesadamente a su lado. Dhoko se encontraba frente a él, con la inconfundible pose de los cien dragones de Rozan.

-Nos veremos de nuevo -escuchó decir al chino, antes de que todo se volviera oscuridad- _se los prometo..._

* * *

 **Mansión Rosenträdgard**

-¡Muérete… muérete ahora! -gruñó el pelirrojo, aplicando más fuerza en el agarre que tenía alrededor del cuello de su contrincante, quien estaba a punto de perder el sentido debido a la falta de aire. La armadura de Piscis, había comenzado a ceder por la presión y algunos pedazos de metal se clavaron en la piel nívea de Aphrodite, en cuya mente se encontraba revoloteando un nombre.

 _Némesis_

Cuando lo escuchó por primera vez, Afro se sorprendió tanto que descuidó su defensa, dándole pie a Némesis para que sus ataques fueran más certeros y dañinos. Para cuando sus fuerzas comenzaron a abandonarlo, una pequeña figura que subía gateando la escalera, le recordó la razón por la cual tenía que mantenerse con vida.

 _-Victoria_ -siseó el peliceleste.

Némesis volteó solo un instante hacia donde miraba el sueco; y por supuesto, Afro aprovechó el descuido. Su cosmo dorado estalló, provocando que el cuerpo de Némesis volara varios metros lejos de él. Una rosa demoníaca se clavó profundamente en la pierna izquierda de pelirrojo, quien gruñó presa del dolor lacerante de la herida.

-¡Eres un maldito… esto duele como un demonio! -gruñó furioso Némesis y desvió su atención en la pequeña que ahora se encontraba arriba en la escalera y que le miraba con el ceñito fruncido- y tú bodoque… tú me las pagarás -amenazó.

Adivinando las intenciones del otro, Aphrodite desmaterializó su cuerpo en cientos de pétalos de rosa que rodearon a Némesis, impidiendo que se moviera. El pelirrojo, al principio desconcertado por el movimiento de su contrincante, sonrió con malicia y se disgregó en un torbellino de bichos, cuyo aleteo era capaz de volver loco a cualquiera.

Ambos torbellinos chocaron una y otra vez, replegándose y llevándose por delante cualquier cosa que se atravesara en sus caminos, haciendo jirones de sus propias pieles, dejando manchas de sangre por todas partes.

Desde donde estaba, la pequeña Victoria miraba la batalla con sus ojitos inundados de angustia. A pesar de ser una bebé, era completamente consciente del peligro que significaba aquel hombre pelirrojo. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, continuó su lenta marcha hacia su objetivo; el estudio principal de la casa.

* * *

 **Isla Andrómeda**

-¡June!

La rubia caminaba distraída. Sentía el corazón hecho un nudo por el encuentro entre su maestro Albiore y Shura, el caballero dorado que era dueño de sus pensamientos y de su corazón.

-Uh… hola Shaina

-Pareces sonámbula -la rubia llenó sus pulmones de aire y atrajo consigo a la italiana hacia un lugar apartado del jolgorio de la noche- ¿hey qué te sucede?

Una vez estuvieron a solas, las dos muchachas se deshicieron de las máscaras -el maestro Albiore me vio con Shura- le confesó June a su compañera, con una expresión de verdadera angustia.

Shaina se quedó estática unos instantes y luego soltó una sonora carcajada -¡cállate Shaina!... no bromeo

-¿Y qué estabas haciéndole a ese hermoso semental español?

-Nada que tú no harías con el jardinero si tuvieras la oportunidad -la risa de Shaina cesó de golpe y sus mejillas se tornaron imposiblemente rojas

-Nunca había visto a Albiore tan enojado -susurró la rubia.

-Solo está preocupado por ti… te ve como a una hija

-Lo sé -June levantó la mirada un poco más tranquila- ¿para qué me buscabas?

Shaina se respingó y titubeó antes de preguntar- quería saber si… si has visto al caballero de Piscis

-¡Ja!... lo sabía -la rubia mostró una risita de burla como venganza -la correcta Shaina en planes con un dorado sexy... ¿eh?

-Yo… pues… es que estaba conmigo y de pronto desapareció… ¡solo conversaba con él, no estaba en planes de nada!

-Nadie ha dicho eso...

Unas voces masculinas, interrumpieron la mediocre excusa que Shaina maquinaba en la cabeza para evadir las bromas de June.

-No entiendo tu obstinación… ¿por qué no quieres hacerlo?

-No podemos irnos solo porque Camus supone que algo malo le pasó

-No supongo nada… ya te expliqué qué sucedió en realidad…

Las dos amazonas se miraron entre sí, ya que las expresiones de Camus y Milo, denotaban una gran preocupación -tiene que haber sucedido algo malo… llevan puestas las armaduras y el maestro Albiore se ve más serio que nunca- susurró June.

Con esa premisa, las dos chicas se colocaron las máscaras y sus respectivas armaduras, para recibir a los caballeros que se acercaban en medio de una acalorada discusión -señores- saludó Shaina colocando el puño derecho sobre el pecho, June la imitó y ambas se mantuvieron escoltando al grupo en la retaguardia, tal y como dictaba el protocolo machista del Santuario.

-Tenemos que seguirlo Shura -Camus se adelantó al español y lo detuvo, colocándose frente a él.

-Estamos en misión -dijo aparentemente impasible el de Capricornio- el mismo Aphrodite recibirá un castigo por irse sin permiso…

-No puedo creer lo que te escucho decir… eres tan…

-¿Insensible? ¿rígido? ¿absurdamente correcto? -respondió Camus a su manera, con una sonrisa irónica- ¿cuándo te atreverás a ir en contra de las reglas Shura?... Afro ha sufrido una pérdida terrible -Shaina se respingó al escuchar lo último, sintiendo una desazón crecer en su pecho.

Milo se acercó a Shura para susurrarle mientras le dedicaba fugaces miradas de complicidad a Camus, quien se mantenía a su derecha con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados- entiende que seguramente lo de su familia es cierto… no pudo haberlo inventado- el mayor miró a Milo intrigado. Aquello tenía que ser serio, solo una vez había visto esa expresión en el escorpión y fue cuando se enfrentaron desde bandos distintos, en la batalla de Hades.

-Shura... estuve allí la última vez que estuvo con su hermana… era como una madre para él… a veces hay que bajar la guardia amigo… déjanos acompañarlo

Shura suspiró en un mohín y giró el rostro hacia el lado contrario de sus compañeros, allí donde se encontraba June mirándolo -de acuerdo- dijo Shura aceptando su derrota. Milo y Camus sonrieron y chocaron sus manos en un claro gesto de triunfo.

-Cuando ustedes dos se ponen de acuerdo… es batalla perdida llevarles la contraria -suspiró Shura, quien se volvió a Albiore y las amazonas- tenemos que retirarnos un tiempo, volveremos pronto… maestro Albiore… usted estará a cargo

-No se preocupe Shura, las cosas estarán bajo control

-Estoy seguro de ello -Camus y Milo sonrieron disimuladamente, contentos por la anotación a favor. Sabían que Shura se cobraría esto, pero al menos lograron convencerlo de ir por Afro -partimos de inmediato… solo traten de ser discretos, no queremos asustar a los nativos…

Los tres hombres encendieron su cosmo y se despidieron de los demás con un movimiento de cabeza. June no dejó de mirar la estela dorada que marcaba el camino de su amado en el cielo y el corazón de Shaina palpitaba a mil, pensando en su adorado jardinero.

* * *

 **Mansión Rosenträdgard**

-Maldita sea -gruñó con un hilo de voz cuando cayó al piso agotado y sangrante. Del lado contrario, Némesis también se incorporaba con dificultad y el cuerpo le temblaba por las heridas.

-¿Ya… no tuviste suficiente ateniense? -jadeó el pelirrojo, al ver a su enemigo incorporarse para un contraataque.

-Pues no… ¡Rosas diabólicas reales!

-Aghrrrr -gruñó Némesis al sentir los tallos de las rosas abriéndose paso entre su carne, clavándolo contra el muro sin darle oportunidad de moverse.

El guerrero de Piscis trató de mantener la poca dignidad que le quedaba y caminó hacia el pelirrojo mientras acercaba una rosa roja a su boca -será un placer hurgar en tu retorcida mente… así sabré quién está realmente detrás de todo esto…

-¿Y cómo sabes que no soy yo?

-Eres demasiado imprudente como guerrero… no creo que seas un estratega o un líder… harías perder a tu ejército en cuanto entren en batalla

-¿Debo sentirme mal por eso? -Némesis se carcajeó con dificultad y no pudo evitar un arrebato de tos, causado por el escozor de la sangre en su garganta -aún así… eres muy poca cosa... como para que puedas enfrentarte a mi señor…

-¿Tu señor? -afirmó el sueco con ironía- ¿quién es ese a quien veneras?

-Es aquel que todo lo consume...

-Interesante

-Incluso consumirá esa linda cara que tienes … a tu diosa y a la humanidad completa

-Eso veremos

* * *

 **Śahara Āśā**

-¿Sabes qué es lo primero que haré si vuelvo al Santuario? -preguntó Angello recostado en su camastro, usando sus brazos como almohada.

-¿Rebanarle las pelotas a Saga? -contestó Kanon desde otra cama.

-Después de eso…

-Supongo que coger hasta morir o algo así…

Angello negó desde su celda con una risita cansada -me tomaré una maldita botella de vodka hasta la última gota… ¿y sabes para qué? -Kanon negó con aburrimiento desde el aposento de al lado- para imaginarme a Shion con cejas… y no cualquier tipo de cejas -el italiano extendió los brazos en ademán de grandeza- unas cejas enormes y tupidas… que se unan en el entrecejo… así como las de Alde

El gemelo menor no pudo evitar carcajearse por la ocurrencia -¿mi papá con cejas? ¿para qué quieres imaginarlo con cejas?

-Para tomar valor y decirle todo lo que pienso de él por habernos encerrado aquí…

-Estás loco cangrejo

-Y me siento orgulloso de eso…

-¿Sabes?... yo también odio este lugar -suspiró Kanon mirando el trozo de cielo que se asomaba por la diminuta ventana de la celda.

-Es un asco… y no hay comida

-Es… es tan inverosímil, tan caóticamente ordenado…

-¿Sabes que estás contradiciéndote verdad? -le interrogó Angello.

-Es que mira el cielo… en contraposición a la perfección de la ciudad -dijo señalando hacia la ventana en el momento que los colores del día empalidecían para darle paso a la oscuridad de la noche. Y es que el tiempo pareció perder la cordura, como si quisiera arrastrar con él a los dos guerreros -mira… anocheció otra vez -exclamó Kanon sin dejar de reír.

Angello se volvió con el ceño fruncido, hacia la hendija de pocos centímetros que constituía la ventana -amaneció hace dos horas- dijo ensimismado -algo pasa aquí… algo muy loco… oh no… seguramente en dos meses seremos unos ancianos

Kanon se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta del calabozo -tenemos que huir en la primera oportunidad que tengamos

 _-Me temo que eso no va a ser posible_ -Kanon se volvió asustado. Detrás de él, una voz suave, casi monótona, lo había sorprendido en medio de la horripilante quietud de aquel lugar. Quizá tan sorprendido como Kanon, Angello se levantó de su camastro y se dirigió a la reja que separaba su celda con la del gemelo.

-¡Maldito me asustaste! -rugió Kanon con unas ganas terribles de degollar al lemuriano que estaba detrás de él, observándolo con esa expresión de borrego que al griego le exasperaba.

-Eres impulsivo y arrogante, media sangre -bastó con que el hombre levantara el índice, para que un confundido Kanon, fuera elevado y lanzado con fuerza hacia la reja donde estaba apoyado Angello.

-¡Hey!... ¡déjalo en paz malnacido! -gritó fúrico el italiano, al ver a su compañero rebotar en el suelo, en medio de un gruñido de dolor- ¡lo lastimaste! -reclamó corriendo a auxiliar al griego, quien permanecía en el piso tomándose el hombro y brazo izquierdo.

-¿Cómo estás? -le susurró a Kanon, desde el otro lado de la reja.

-Mierda -pujó Kanon con dolor. Angello hizo una inspección rápida de los daños a través de la reja.

-Me temo que estás fracturado… y vaya fractura viejo… ¿puedes moverlo? -el gemelo negó y Angello bufó hastiado al mirar la enorme protuberancia que sobresalía deformando el bíceps y que se extendía hasta el hombro- el húmero y seguramente la clavícula cariño… ¡ja!... que bueno que es el brazo izquierdo -dijo el italiano a manera de consuelo.

-Soy zurdo, idiota -gruñó Kanon.

-Oh…

-El señor los está esperando -interrumpió el lemuriano, quien había mirado toda la escena con una mezcla de diversión y apatía. Aquellos hombres eran demasiado primitivos para su gusto.

-Dile a ese tal "señor"... que puede irse mucho a la…

El lemuriano apareció detrás de Angello y lo tomó del cabello -vas a decírselo tú mismo...

* * *

Las grandes puertas rojas de un majestuoso salón, se abrieron de par en par cuando los dos prisioneros entraron. Desde cada lado de la alfombra roja que se extendía hasta el altar del trono, los ojos escrutadores de algunos habitantes del lugar, se clavaban sobre ellos inspeccionando cada detalle de sus cuerpos desprovistos de las armaduras doradas.

-Ahora sí... ¿ya llegamos? -preguntó Angello con una mueca de reproche.

-Pareces un niño caprichoso -le regañó el guardia que había lastimado a Kanon- deja de lloriquear y camina… que el señor nos espera…

-Quisiera verte caminar con los tobillos atados por una cadena, imbécil…

-Angello -susurró Kanon con debilidad, ya que el dolor lo estaba matando y el peso de las cadenas en las muñecas, no le ayudaba a sentirse mejor.

-Déjame… estos tipos necesitan que alguien les patee esa superioridad que tienen…

-Solo trata… de no hacerlo más difícil... ¿de acuerdo?

-Bah… ¿sabes qué lemuriano de mierda? -siguió Angello, ignorando la petición del gemelo. Kanon rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza, ese italiano era terco como una mula- por qué no buscas una lemuriana de buen trasero y te la coges ¿eh? -el lemuriano inexpresivo, miró al peliazul de manera afilada- anda… verás como cambias esa cara y vuelves hecho una dulzura amigo…

-Eres insufrible ateniense

-Y tú eres un mal cogido… al menos yo no padezco de verga solitaria…

-Angello… ¡ya por favor!

El tipo pasó al lado de los dos hombres para adelantarse un poco y cuando estuvo cerca de Angello le susurró -tienes una boca demasiado grande y un cerebro demasiado pequeño y te habría estrangulado desde hace mucho, de no ser porque el señor no quiere que sufran ningún daño…

-¿Tú estrangularme a mi?... no sabes a quién estás amenazando sin-cejas… por qué no vas a estrangularte a ti mismo ¿eh?... sería una gran contribución para la lemurianidad… o como quiera que se llamen entre ustedes

-Demian -el guardia con el que Angello peleaba, se volvió de inmediato e inclinó el cuerpo en una reverencia al escuchar su nombre en voz de aquel que los miraba desde su asiento en el podio real.

-Mi señor...

-¿Qué sucedió con él? ¿está herido? -preguntó aquella voz al percatarse del semblante de Kanon y la evidente lesión de su brazo.

-Señor… tuve que hacerlo… son difíciles de controlar -se disculpó Demian entre dientes, tratando de no soltar lo que realmente deseaba decirle a ese ateniense mal hablado.

-¿Difícil de controlar?... yo te voy a decir quien es difícil de controlar borrego… ¿por qué no te cortas eso que te cuelga en medio de…?

-Angello -susurró Kanon de nuevo en medio de un suspiro.

-Te pedí que no los lastimaras -interrumpió la persona a quien llamaban "señor".

-Lo… lo lamento -Angello miró al lemuriano y sonrió con aire triunfal- le aseguro que no sucederá de nuevo, señor

-No esperaba menos de ti Demian

-Disculpe si lo he defraudado

-Claro que lo has defraudado ¡Ja! -susurró Angello, solo para que lo escuchara el lemuriano- te van a colgar de las pelotas -canturreó.

El trono se encontraba sumido en la penumbra, impidiendo que los dorados pudieran observar a su interlocutor -espero lo recuerdes Damian… no me gusta que me desobedezcas…

-De acuerdo señor Shion...

Una pequeña figura avanzó desde el trono que ocupaba, hacia donde se encontraban los atenienses, quienes abrieron los ojos por la impresión. Otra vez aquel pequeño peliverde y el nombre que no esperaban escuchar de nuevo refiriéndose a ese a quien los demás lemurianos adoraban como a un dios.

-Kanon… Angello -los aludidos no respondieron, porque estaban demasiado impactados para ello- estoy feliz de que estén aquí conmigo… a salvo de la gran Naga...

* * *

 **Santuario, Templo Principal**

Las Nagas. Aquellos monstruos antiguos y temibles, de los cuales leyó en un tratado de mitología cuando era pequeño. Recordaba el grabado que las describía de forma tan cruda, que la imagen quedó grabada en su inocente memoria, apareciendo constantemente en sus pesadillas de niño y en sus sueños premonitorios de adulto.

Y es que dada su condición de guerrero sagrado, Shion tuvo que enfrentarse a las fuerzas malignas de forma constante durante toda su vida desde muy joven y cada vez, su mente le daba una forma determinada al mal; la forma de una Naga.

-No quiero que los dañes a ellos -susurró con la voz entrecortada por la aflicción- deja a los chicos en paz…

Shion enredó sus dedos en la raíz del cabello y se tambaleó antes de caer al suelo. No sabía cómo diablos había llegado a la ruinosa habitación de huéspedes del tercer templo, pero allí estaba, perdido otra vez… sin recordar absolutamente nada.

 _-¿Por qué siento tanto miedo en ti Shion?_ -siseó una espantosa voz dentro de su cabeza- _pensé que te habías acostumbrado a mi presencia…_

-Eso es lo que tú quieres… pero lucharé, aunque pierda mi vida en el intento… agrrrr -gruñó al sentir otra vez el dolor en sus sienes.

 _-De nada te valdrá eso… aunque he de admitir que fue un hábil movimiento enviar a Cáncer y Géminis menor fuera de mi alcance… no te creí capaz de intervenir cuando traté de atraerlos a la Clépsidra…_

-¿Cómo sabes que...?

 _-Porque lo sé todo… todo acerca de ti_ -el lemuriano, levantó la mirada y ésta se topó con un espejo roto enfrente de él

-Fue Saga el que los salvó…

 _-Saga los envió a otra dimensión y tú los desviaste en el camino… ahora sí Shion… ¿dónde están?_

-No te lo diré...

Su propio reflejo se distorsionó, transformándose en una espantosa Naga que le sonrió con maldad desde el espejo _-los estás ocultando y no podrás protegerlos de por vida…_

-Aún no puedes estar en todas partes… no soy completamente tuyo, existen rincones en mi mente a los que nunca podrás entrar sin que yo quiera

 _-Ya lo verás…_

El dolor dentro de su cabeza aumentó de intensidad, obligándolo a doblegarse en el suelo. Sentía la presión dentro de su cabeza y el cuerpo debilitándose rápidamente.

-Basta...

- _Tauro y Géminis mayor, están cuatro templos arriba… inconscientes y vulnerables… sigue retándome y juro que los haré sentir el infierno en la tierra…_

Shion estaba muy débil y sabía que no tenía escapatoria, así que decidió no resistirse más por el bienestar propio y el de sus dorados. Confiaba en ese pequeño espacio en su conciencia al que no había penetrado el ente y estaba seguro que era esa ruptura, la que le permitiría liberarse y mantener a salvo a los suyos. Shion no perdería esta guerra; se aferraría a la vida y no claudicaría aunque llegara al límite de sus fuerzas.

-No les hagas daño por favor… lo haré… pero no los toques a ellos -imploró con súplica falsa.

 _-Así me gusta, mi querido Shion -_ y así fue que con su mano temblorosa, tomó la reliquia que llevaba colgada en el cuello y lo abrió cerca de sus labios, vaciando el contenido en su boca. La sangre espesa, resbaló por su garganta dejándole un sabor ferroso, de inmediato, se hizo una pequeña herida en la palma de la mano y llenó la Clépsidra con su propia sangre.

-Ya está hecho -murmuró Shion con pesar.

- _Ahora eres mío… y tu alma ha tomado mi lugar en esta prisión_

Shion se dejó caer de nuevo, agotado… rendido. De pronto, su respiración comenzó a ser más calma. Con agilidad se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cama donde yacía un joven inconsciente. Cualquiera que le mirara, no adivinaría su terrible desdicha.

Y es que cuando Cronos escogió a Shion para escapar de su encierro en la Clépsidra Dorada, jamás se imaginó que doblegar la voluntad del lemuriano iba a ser tan difícil. Shion era una persona clave para sus planes, ya que todos en el Santuario, incluyendo a la diosa, le respetaban y confiaban plenamente en sus decisiones, por eso el lemuriano mayor era el recipiente perfecto para él, eso, hasta que su _avatar_ elegido, cumpliera dieciséis años y estuviera lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar el poder de su espíritu. Shion debía asegurar eso también.

En el gran espejo en la pared, la imagen de la _Naga_ , se desvanecía con una radiante sonrisa de satisfacción en su espantoso rostro; había ganado esta batalla… y pronto la voluntad del Patriarca sería _completamente_ suya. Solo debía ser paciente y encontrar la forma de convencerlo para que lo dejara penetrar los rincones vetados de esa poderosa mente.

-Caetano -llamó Shion con autoridad, a la vez que su cuerpo se rodeaba de un tenue brillo púrpura. El chico en la cama abrió los ojos de inmediato, sin embargo parecía adormecido y algo desorientado.

-Señor… ¿es usted? -murmuró el muchacho volviéndose hacia su interlocutor, en quien reconoció el tono de voz de aquel que se comunicaba con él constantemente.

-Soy yo

-No puedo creerlo… todo el tiempo fue usted -Shion no cambió un ápice su semblante.

-¿Qué te pasó Caetano? -preguntó ignorándolo.

El aludido se aclaró la garganta y decidió que lo mejor para su pellejo era contestar la pregunta del Patriarca- uno de los Géminis, me atacó cuando usted me envió a vigilarlos a los sótanos del Templo Principal… el maldito me golpeó muy fuerte

-Estás fuera de peligro -dijo Shion con calma, pero a la vez con severidad- necesito que te levantes y vengas conmigo…

Caetano se levantó con menos dificultad de la que pensó tendría después del ataque de Saga. Shion se volvió hacia el más joven y caminó hacia la nave central del tercer templo, siendo seguido por el brasileño -¿ya comenzó con su plan señor?- preguntó el aprendiz mirando al lemuriano hacia arriba, ya que este le sobrepasaba al menos por dos cabezas.

-Ya comencé Caetano… Dhoko está fuera del juego

-El más peligroso de los trece

-El más experimentado… Saga es el más peligroso -contestó con el mismo tono calmo- pero junto con Aldebarán está neutralizado -Shion sonrió casi con malignidad- Dhoko hizo el trabajo por mi y me facilitó las cosas ...ahora tengo pruebas contra él para acusarlo de traición…

-¿Qué pruebas?

-Atacó a su Patriarca y a dos de sus compañeros dorados…

-Ellos no atestiguarán contra el viejo maestro… lo respetan mucho

-Lo sé… por eso los obligaré a hacerlo y ya planee cómo

-¿Y qué hay de Atena?

-Sigue con la mente en una casita de muñecas, no se da cuenta de la realidad… por ahora no intervendrá

-¿Y los demás dioses? -continuó cuestionando el muchacho. Shion hastiado detuvo la marcha y lo miró hacia abajo.

-Les envié una invitación para que vengan al Santuario… cuando estén aquí, los atraparé con los sellos de Hakurei de Altar...

-Es usted brillante

-Olvida tus necias adulaciones… tengo dos tareas para ti

-Lo que sea para joder a esos dorados...

-No seas impetuoso… por eso siempre mueres de forma estúpida, recuerda que esta es tu última oportunidad de demostrar que mereces la vida que te he concedido -Shion sonrió de lado al percatarse del mohín del otro.

-No quiero irme de nuevo señor… solo pretendo demostrar que puedo ser digno de portar una armadura

-Entonces comienza a hacerlo… necesito que te deshagas de esto -ordenó el lemuriano entregándole la Clépsidra Dorada.

-¿Qué hago con esto? -preguntó el muchacho columpiando el dije en la cadena, cosa que exasperó a Shion, quien con una mano detuvo el movimiento bruscamente.

-Este objeto es muy peligroso… pero quiero que lo desaparezcas tú, porque no deseo saber qué hiciste con él… ¿de acuerdo?

Caetano pasó saliva nervioso -si señor… ¿y cuál es la segunda misión señor?

Shion sonrió y continuó caminando -irás al recinto de las amazonas y traerás ante mi presencia a la amazona de Águila…

* * *

 **Mansión Rosenträdgard**

Afro se acercó a Némesis lo suficiente como para incomodarlo. Concentrando el poder de su cosmo, comenzó a registrar la mente ajena en busca de respuestas. Imágenes dispersas, escenas ocurridas en distintos momentos de la Orden de Atena, situaciones inentendibles para él y que quizá tuvieran algún sentido para alguien más analítico como Camus o Shaka, aparecieron frente a su tercer ojo en secuencias indeterminadas.

" _Este sujeto conoce detalles muy específicos de las generaciones anteriores de dorados"_ -dijo para sí perplejo por los resultados de su inspección mental. Estaba a punto de dejarlo cuando divisó un objeto familiar a lo lejos- " _¿pero qué tenemos aquí?"_

El objeto brilló a lo lejos y hacia allí concentró su atención. En medio de la nada, un enorme paraboloide* se mecía de un lado a otro lentamente. Un líquido rojo y viscoso, goteaba sin prisa desde la parte superior.

-¡Agrrrr… déjame ya! -gritó Némesis con los ojos desorbitados y sin poder pestañear, sintiendo la cabeza como si le estuvieran haciendo una lobotomía sin anestesia- ¡suéltame!

Afro sonrió con malicia y por el contrario, intensificó la fuerza de su cosmo para hurgar más profundamente la mente ajena hasta que alcanzó el lugar donde estaba la Clépsidra Dorada.

" _Es esa cosa endemoniada que me envió Kläus"_

A pesar de la poca claridad con la que los objetos aparecían frente a él, logró distinguir algo o alguien, que estaba encerrado en aquello que parecía un enorme reloj de arena.

" _Vamos a ver a quien ocultas aquí maldito"_ -se dijo el peliceleste y se concentró más, con el fin de reconocer la identidad del cuerpo que yacía inamovible en la parte posterior del reloj, la cual se llenaba lentamente con la sangre que se vaciaba de la mitad superior. Y es que francamente creía poco probable que quien estuviera allí fuera real, de hecho, todo aquello le parecía más el producto de la mente retorcida del pelirrojo. Y vaya sorpresa se llevó, porque en cuanto enfocó su psique en aquella persona, estuvo a punto de perder la conexión con Némesis, debido a la impresión causada.

 _¿Maestro Shion?_

Aquel era Shion de Aries. Fue fácil para él percibir su presencia. El lemuriano se veía desafallecido y en pocas horas moriría ahogado, a menos que él lograra liberarlo. ¿Pretencioso?, tal vez, pero él no iba a ser quien dejara el destino del Patriarca a merced de la mente de un loco.

 _-¡Shion!_ -gritó, acercándose para intentar sacarlo de allí- _¡maestro!... ¡escúcheme… tiene que despertar!_

Afro continuó, sin percatarse de que Némesis había dejado de oponer resistencia, permitiendo adrede, que se acercara más y más a la Clépsidra.

 _-¡Maestro!_ -flotando en la nada, se encaminó lo más rápido que pudo hacia el objeto, hasta que solo la pared de cristal se interponía entre él y Shion- _maestro… despierte… tiene que salir de ahí… ¡maestro! -_ gritó y golpeó el cristal con un golpe de su cosmo.

Silencio absoluto de parte de Shion, cuya mirada estaba oculta detrás de los mechones que le caían en la frente. El sonido de un goteo viscoso, permanecía constante, y el líquido acumulado en el fondo, cubría parcialmente las piernas del lemuriano.

 _-Maestro…_ -susurró el de piscis- _¿es usted verdad?_ -preguntó con temor al no recibir respuesta. El lemuriano comenzó a levantar lentamente la cabeza, mostrándole de repente, las cuencas vacías que en el bellísimo rostro, ahora mancillado por surcos en carne viva que surcaban las mejillas, allí donde deberían correr las lágrimas.

-¡Ahhhh! -gritó Afro, rompiendo la conexión y cayendo hacia atrás en la sala principal de la mansión Rosenträdgard, mientras se tomaba las sienes con las manos.

-¡Ja! -rió maniacamente Némesis- que buen susto te llevaste. ¿Te convenciste por fin de que no puedes hacer nada por salvarlo?… pronto… tu amado Patriarca sucumbirá ante el poder de mi señor Cronos…

-¿Cronos?

-El tiempo corre veloz Aphrodite -dijo en tono de amenaza, abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos- y en cuanto la sangre cubra a Shion… su voluntad sucumbirá y comenzará a gestarse la Era de los Titanes

-Pero Atena -murmuró el peliceleste con debilidad, sintiendo como si decenas de estacas se le clavaran en la cabeza.

Némesis dejó escapar una carcajada y tiró el peso de su cuerpo hacia adelante, cortando el agarre que ejercían los tallos de las rosas contra la pared.

-Atena está sumida en un sueño de fantasía adolescente -Afro le lanzó una mirada de furia- y gracias a su indiferencia para con el Santuario, pudimos infiltrarnos y ni tú, ni ella podrán evitarlo...

-Qué cliché -gruñó Afro, incorporándose con dificultad.

-Está escrito desde la Era Dorada de los Titanes -el pelirrojo encendió su cosmo y su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar de manera dramática. Sus extremidades parecían más largas y sus uñas las de un felino, además de una gran cola que nacía desde la base de la espalda - _en la Era del Hombre y cuando los seres humanos hayan olvidado la existencia de los dioses, los titanes serán liberados y el dios del tiempo se enfrentará al padre Zeus en una batalla que devolverá todo al principio… como cuando era el Caos-_ siseó con una voz muy diferente a la anterior.

Aphrodite dio dos pasos hacia atrás. Recordaba haber leído esa profecía muchas veces durante su infancia y francamente nunca pidió ser parte de la generación que viviera la Guerra del Caos.

-Y para que eso suceda… necesitamos las reliquias que guardaba tu padre en esta casa- dijo Némesis en el mismo instante en que su cuerpo comenzó a incendiarse como una antorcha- lamento que tu familia cayera por eso… pero es un pequeño sacrificio comparado con todo lo que vamos a ganar...

* * *

 **Śahara Āśā**

-¿A qué te refieres con protegernos? -preguntó Kanon, haciendo una mueca de dolor, mientras un pequeño Shion vendaba e inmovilizaba su brazo con gran habilidad.

-Protegerlos de la gran Naga -contestó el peliverde con aparente calma, pero Angello divisó un dejo de angustia en su mirada.

-¿La gran Naga? -interrumpió Angello- ¿quieres decir que hay un bicho todavía más grande que los que nos atacaron al llegar aquí?

El chico asintió en medio de un suspiro -no me deja en paz nunca… me persigue todo el tiempo -el pequeño Shion bajó la mirada y por un momento pareció olvidar que estaba acompañado, porque hablaba para sí mismo- la gran Naga quiere terminar conmigo… devorarme y masticarme lentamente hasta hacer desaparecer incluso mi memoria -el niño tomó una de las vendas en sus manos y la miró largamente como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, luego comenzó a caminar hacia la ventana, alejándose de los dorados para que no lo vieran llorar- cuando me devore… nadie recordará que existió Shion chōrā Aimane…

-¿Shion qué? -susurró el de Cáncer asombrado.

 _-Era el nombre de soltero de mi papá_ -le contestó Kanon vía cosmo- _los lemurianos no utilizan apellido, sino que usan el nombre de su padre como tal… significa Shion, hijo de Aimane… mi abuelo_

 _-Entonces… tú te llamarías Kanon_ _chōrā Shion_

 _-Seee_

 _-¡Ja!... ¿y el Vangelis?_

 _-Griego… mi papá adoptó el apellido de mi madre al casarse con ella… lo hizo para ocultar su origen lemuriano…_

 _-Muy interesante_ \- habiendo saciado parcialmente su curiosidad, Angello se acercó a Shion para seguirlo interrogando- hey tú… mocoso… ¿dónde se encuentra el bicho ese?... la Naga que dices

-Afuera -contestó el pequeño sin dejar de mirar el cielo que comenzaba a mostrar las luces del amanecer- nunca ha podido entrar a la ciudad porque la muralla que la rodea es infranqueable -el niño miró hacia donde se alzaba la gran estructura que efectivamente protegía a la ciudad plateada de cualquier cosa que pudiera atacarla desde el desierto- todos en Śahara Āśā nos ocupamos de protegernos… por eso deben que quedarse… si escapan fuera de la muralla, serán devorados

-Mira pequeño -Kanon se acercó al niño y se acuclilló para estar a su altura- tenemos que volver… nuestra familia nos espera -explicó mirando a Angello, quien se mantenía a espaldas de Shion con los brazos cruzados y un mohín bien marcado en el rostro- también protegemos a mucha gente y sería muy egoísta de nuestra parte, abandonar nuestros deberes para con ellos con tal de salvarnos a nosotros mismos…

Shion bajó la mirada llena de pesadumbre -es que ustedes no entienden…

-Entendemos que vamos a irnos de aquí -contestó Angello- nuestros cosmos casi se anulan en este lugar y además, estamos hartos de tus amigos lemurianos...

-Entonces tendré que encerrarlos de nuevo… pero de aquí, ustedes no se moverán

* * *

 _En uno de los pasillos del palacio de Śahara Āśā_

-¿Se los entregaste?

-Tuve que hacerlo…

-Muy mal hecho Demian

-¿Y qué sugieres entonces Tenzin? -preguntó Demian de mala gana.

-Ahora… esperar -añadió el mayor, mientras atravesaban por un larguísimo pasillo, para dirigirse a uno de los templos de adoración que estaban en el Palacio Principal.

-¿Esperar qué? -preguntó con desesperación el militar, quien por supuesto prefería las acciones concretas a las largas horas perdidas en planear estrategias políticas, tal como acostumbraba a actuar el viejo Tenzin, el segundo al mando en aquel reino- ¿esperar a que Shion mantenga a los humanos a su lado y lleguen a gobernarnos a todos?... son hombres Tenzin… aliados de la diosa traidora que hizo oídos sordos a nuestras necesidades…

El mayor suspiró cansado y miró de reojo al militar. Y es que desde que Kanon y Angello habían aparecido, el general Demian no dejaba de fastidiarlo con la idea de que los humanos serían la perdición de Śahara Āśā -de acuerdo Demian… lo haremos a tu manera- el general sonrió triunfante y asintió -aprovecharemos que sus poderes están bloqueados y sus armaduras ocultas… vas a tener que arreglártelas solo, porque el niño va a procurar mantenerlos con él…

-Seré prudente…

Tenzin se detuvo y encaró al más joven -fracturar un brazo de uno de ellos, definitivamente no fue prudente general- el aludido levantó la mirada con gesto arrogante, pero el ceño fruncido delataba el sabor amargo que le había dejado aquel comentario -si tu fanatismo en contra de los humanos llega a oídos del señor Shion… sabes lo que sucederá

-Lo sé… todo el tiempo lo repites… nuestra existencia depende de él…

-Exacto… ¿qué planeas hacer?

Demian se humedeció los labios y pasó su mirada alrededor para asegurarse que no había nadie cerca -los sacaré del palacio en medio de la oscuridad… las Nagas harán el resto

-Perfecto -asintió satisfecho Tenzin- esa será nuestra coartada… escuché de buena fuente que esos dos no desean permanecer en la ciudad. De nuestra parte… solo diremos que decidieron escapar y que las Nagas no los dejaron llegar lejos…

-Esa es la idea -los dos hombres continuaron la marcha- Tenzin -el mayor gruñó como respuesta- ¿por qué haces esto?... digo… a sabiendas de que nuestra existencia depende del poder de Shion…

-Lo mío no es fanatismo como lo tuyo, Demian… mi deseo es más grande, quiero llevar a esta ciudad por un mejor rumbo… estoy harto del orden establecido por Shion…

-¿Y cómo nos mantendrás con vida?

El mayor sonrió con malicia -no te preocupes, mi querido general… es por eso que prefería que esperaras. He estado en conversaciones con un ser más grande y poderoso que Shion… nunca lo he visto, pero su voz me llama desde fuera de la muralla… él me ofreció mantener el cosmo de Shion vivo y bajo nuestro control -Tenzin suspiró muy satisfecho- de esa forma no necesitaremos de su forma física y podremos acabar con él…

-¿Confías en ese ser? -sonrió Demian.

-Su energía es apabullante… ni Shion mismo podrá con él y una vez el niño esté muerto… yo tomaré el poder de la ciudad

Ambos lemurianos sonrieron y continuaron con su camino, ignorando que detrás de una de las columnas que bordeaban el largo pasillo, una pequeña peliplateada escuchó toda aquella infame conversación y se mantenía escondida, intentando aguantar la respiración para no delatar su presencia.

En cuanto vio a los hombres lo suficientemente lejos para que fuera seguro, Kamalia corrió como una exhalación hacia los aposentos privados del palacio, con el objetivo de advertir a su señor Shion del peligro.

* * *

 **Estudio de la casa Rosenträdgard**

-¡Victoria!

Afro nunca supo en qué momento Némesis había convertido la mansión en un infierno. Segundos antes de eso, había divisado a la pequeña Victoria gateando en dirección hacia el estudio de su padre y fue allí adonde se dirigió, con el fin de sacar a la niña de la casa. Cuando abrió la puerta del estudio, tuvo que escudarse del escombro que caía sobre él.

 _-¿Cómo pudo Victoria entrar aquí sin hacerse daño?_

Trozos de lo que fueran las páginas de hermosos volúmenes y que seguramente le hubieran encantado a Camus, volaban por la estancia consumidos por las llamas. Los retratos de los patriarcas familiares, se deformaban con el calor y el aire se sentía enrarecido, sin embargo, él no iba a marcharse de allí, no sin su pequeña Victoria.

-¡¿Victoria dónde estás?!

Delante de él y justo debajo de uno de los estantes que más ardía, la pequeña rubia lo esperaba impasible, dándole palmaditas a la madera de un inmenso mueble, el cual se abrió mostrando un pasaje. A pesar de la velocidad que ostentaba, Afro no pudo alcanzar a la bebé, quien gateó hacia la oscuridad desapareciendo de su vista.

-¡Victoria!

Dentro de aquel secreto pasaje, el aire parecía menos viciado y el ambiente más fresco. Afuera, los crujidos de la estructura al ceder, le advertían de salir lo más pronto de allí.

-¿Victoria? -más allá de la niña que permanecía sentada en el suelo, algo llamó poderosamente su atención; en un estante colocado a mediana altura, se hallaban tres enormes libros.

-¿Pero qué diablos? -susurró Afro, al abrir uno de los libros, dentro del cual se encontraba un objeto muy extraño- este tipo de cosas es lo que tanto guardaba el viejo… maldito demente… estoy seguro de que es lo que anda buscando Némesis…

Un estruendo se escuchó, antes de que el suelo vibrara bajo sus pies. Justo en ese momento, toda la estructura colapsó y la mansión Rosenträdgard se vino abajo.

* * *

 **En una dimensión desconocida**

-¿Peligro?... ¿de qué peligro habla maestro Bara?... lo único peligroso en este lugar es usted -reclamó Mu, aún enojado por lo que habían pasado en ese lugar después de que cayeran por culpa del actual maestro de Altar.

-¡Yo no tuve la culpa de esto!... ¡les dije que no intervinieran y Shaka lo hizo!

En ese momento, huían por el laberinto de pasillos que los llevaron a Shaka, debido a que todo a su alrededor parecía colapsarse, sin que ellos pudieran hacer nada por evitarlo.

-¡Usted no nos dijo nada! -le reclamó Mu otra vez. Por su parte Shaka continuaba muy pensativo, siguiendolos sin analizar realmente hacia dónde iban. Cuando doblaron por un recodo, el rubio divisó una figura femenina que reconoció al instante.

-Madre -murmuró ignorando la interminable discusión de los otros.

-Ustedes fallaron por no intuirlo… son caballeros dorados, no pueden actuar impulsivamente…

-No fue algo impulsivo, Shaka solo defendió a una indefensa...

-Vengan… por aquí -Shaka se dirigió hacia donde la mujer, quien se volvió para llamarlo hacia donde ella estaba.

No fue difícil para los tres guerreros, llegar hasta el paraje donde dos enormes sales se levantaban orgullosos y una tranquila laguna, lucía recubierta con una alfombra de lotos color pastel. Mutmatz no se veía por ninguna parte.

-Esto va a colapsar pronto -insistió Bara asustado y entonces Shaka miró sobre su cabeza, allí donde una grieta se abría el cielo rápidamente.

-Bara -dijo Shaka con severidad- al igual que el caballero de Cáncer, usted es uno de los guerreros que domina los viajes al reino de los muertos… ¿dónde estamos?

- _Cocitos… Purgatorio… Araf_ … como quieran llamarlo, este es un lugar intermedio entre el cielo y el infierno… las almas que habitan aquí, dejaron algo pendiente antes de morir o tienen algún crimen que espiar para acceder al " _paraíso",_ cualquiera que este sea...

Otro crujido en el cielo. Mu se dirigió a Bara con el ceño fruncido -antes de que desaparezcamos en la nada… quiero saber por qué lo hizo

-Mu entiende…

-No quiero entender… solo saberlo todo -Mu apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos rozaron el metal de la armadura bruscamente- mi padre confiaba en usted… él lo consideraba uno de sus mejores amigos…

Bara miró nervioso hacia arriba -él vino a buscarme…

-¿Quién?

-Shion… vino a buscarme sin anunciarse… hace diez noches -Bara pasó saliva y sacó un pergamino de detrás del peto de su armadura- su aura, sus gestos… su voz, su apariencia, me hizo recordar a alguien que pasó por lo mismo, años atrás...

 _-Saga -_ murmuró Shaka.

-Exactamente -Shaka se acercó a Mu, quien se miraba muy alterado y colocó su mano en el hombro para reconfortarlo- fue a pedirme los sellos del antiguo maestro de Altar… Hakurei

-Y usted no quiso dárselos -intuyó Shaka de inmediato.

-Y su respuesta no se hizo de esperar -explicó Bara extendiendole a Shaka el pergamino que traía consigo- tiene mi nombre escrito… Shion sabía que yo no le entregaría tan fácilmente los sellos…

Shaka extendió el pergamino y leyó la condena escrita con caligrafía perfecta -le acusa de traición…

-Y me condena a muerte -Bara infló el pecho con orgullo- si tengo que morir a manos de ustedes que así sea… pero no les entregaré esos sellos

-Él envió a Aioria y Aioros a Japón por ellos…

-Porque yo le di pistas falsas… aunque jamás creí que enviara además por el mala de Ashmita… eso no me lo esperaba

Mu bajó la mirada angustiado -por qué que mi familia esté pasando por esto otra vez… no puede ser… Saga… yo, ahora mi padre…

-Y Kanon manipuló a Poseidón -indicó Shaka sin pensarlo y Mu lo miró con filo en sus ojos- es cierto… ¿o no?

-Si, pero no lo repitas… ¿de acuerdo?

Un nuevo estruendo y la grieta se abrió aún más.

- _Andar aaen_ -escucharon cerca de los Sales gemelos y al volverse, Mutmatz Baneergee los llamaba con la mano- _andar aaen_

-Shaka -susurró Mu- tu madre nos llama…

Shaka miró al cielo otra vez -y me temo que nuestra única oportunidad es seguirla...

* * *

 **Recinto de las amazonas**

-¿Y cuándo volverán esas dos?

Marín sonrió divertida con la pregunta de Anaya -yo que sé- dijo despreocupada, mientras doblaba la ropa- me temo que están pasándola más que bien -Anaya la miró interesada desde el sillón donde se encontraba tumbada en la diminuta sala de estar- creo que June está en plan de conquista…

-¿Conquista?

-El Caballero de Capricornio

Anaya comenzó a carcajearse y contagió a Marín, quien intentó disimular infructuosamente su risa -¿Shura de Capricornio?- la amazona de Águila afirmó -¿el señor… " _hey no hagas eso porque es divertido"_? -bromeó la de Lince fingiendo una voz más grave.

-No digas eso Anaya… el señor Shura solo es un poco… formal

-Bueno -dijo la otra encogiéndose de hombros- el tipo es increíblemente sexy…

-Como todos los dorados -dijo Marín con una risita- aunque he de decir que el caballero de Leo es por mucho, el más guapo de todos…

-¡Marín de Águila! -exclamó Anaya fingiendo asombro exagerado- lo escucho y no lo creo -y ya que lo exclamas de esa forma -dijo juguetona- ¿qué es lo que más te gusta de él?

-¡Anaya!

-Anda amiga, no es como si nadie hubiera notado esas hermosas, redondas y bien formadas…

Unos golpes en la puerta, interrumpieron la conversación de las chicas y la voz de un aprendiz se escuchó desde afuera -diablos- refunfuñó Anaya -tan interesante que se ponía esto...

Marín negó divertida y se colocó la máscara antes de abrir la puerta -Marín de Águila- le nombró Caetano, el aprendiz de Perseo- el señor Shion requiere de su presencia en el Templo Principal…

* * *

-Señor -susurró respetuosamente la amazona postrada frente al trono del Patriarca- en cuanto Caetano me dio su aviso, vine enseguida… ¿sucede algo malo?... no vi a ningún Caballero Dorado en las doce casas

Shion sonrió desde el trono patriarcal -¿por qué cuando los llamo preguntan si algo ha sucedido?- Marín levantó avergonzada la mirada hacia su señor y se quedó embelesada con la imagen del mismo. Se le veía majestuoso con esa túnica negra impecable, sobre la cual caía el largo rosario de piedras preciosas de colores y aquella elegante estola bordada de finos detalles en rojo y dorado. Dos largos mechones plateados enmarcaban la belleza de ese rostro juvenil y junto con la corona, formaban un conjunto perfecto.

-No… no señor… es solo que…

-No se te ocurrió nada mejor que decir -Marín bajó la mirada ante la afirmación de Shion, sintiéndose repentinamente muy nerviosa. El tono de voz que usaba el lemuriano con ella era demasiado... sensual para su gusto.

-No, no señor

-Caetano -el aludido bajó la cabeza como respuesta- ¿cumpliste con tus dos tareas?

-Sí señor...

-Retírate…

El brasileño desapareció obediente y una vez Shion se quedó a solas con Marín, se levantó del trono patriarcal y caminó hacia ella -amazona de Águila- la pelirroja se tensó donde estaba hincada en una rodilla, sobre todo cuando el lemuriano se colocó a su lado y deslizó dos dedos por su barbilla, acariciando el borde de la máscara -debes ser una mujer muy bella…

-Yo…

Shion continuó caminando despacio, dejando atrás a Marín, quien estaba a punto de hiperventilar por la angustia -Aioria de Leo- al escuchar el nombre de su amado, sintió que la sangre abandonaba su cabeza y comenzaba a pensar erráticamente.

-¿Qué hay con él señor?

-Conozco de su cercanía -Marín decidió no contestar, confesando con su silencio que las suposiciones del Patriarca eran correctas -¿qué sucede entre tú y el Caballero de Leo?

Marín sintió que su alma pendía de un hilo y antes de contestar pasó saliva con dificultad. Y no es porque normalmente le inquietara la presencia del lemuriano. No, Shion de Aries era una persona que exudaba sabiduría, compasión y sobre todo paz, pero las sensaciones que le transmitían el hombre que estaba enfrente de ella, distaban mucho de eso.

-Él… él y yo…

Shion se volvió sobre sus pies y Marín sintió los ojos de rubí clavados en su espalda como dos dagas -¿si?

-Somos… somos pareja, señor

Shion levantó la barbilla con arrogancia -ponte de pie… quiero verte de frente

Marín obedeció enseguida y la congoja no la dejó levantar la mirada para enfrentar a Shion -¿sabías que Aioria de Leo planea traicionar el Santuario?

Por más que Marín intentaba procesar aquellas palabras, no podía asimilarlas de ninguna manera -no… no puede ser… ¿qué ganaría Aioria con eso?- pronunció en un hilo de voz, mientras movía la cabeza en señal de negación- Aioria es de los más fieles seguidores de la diosa…

-¿Insinúas que miento?

-No es eso señor…

-La condena por traición es la muerte -los ojos de la japonesa se aguaron y su corazón se debatía entre el amor y el deber- si no quieres que sospeche de tu complicidad… entrégame a Aioria con vida… ante mi presencia

Marín suspiró para tomar valor y decidió su respuesta con el corazón -no señor… eso no lo voy a hacer- dijo con firmeza.

Shion se rodeó de la misma aura púrpura que Dhoko había visto antes y levantó el dedo índice en dirección a la frente de la amazona -que así sea entonces…

* * *

Anaya de Lince tenía muchos defectos. Marín insistía en su falta de paciencia (virtud que solo demostraba con Milo de Escorpión) y Shaina pensaba que era demasiado impulsiva, incluso aún más que ella. Aún así, Anaya era observadora y poseía un sexto sentido envidiable.

Caetano, el nuevo aprendiz de Perseo, no le gustaba ni un poco y siempre pensó que el chico no era lo que aparentaba. Es por lo anterior, que cuando Caetano se presentó esa tarde en busca de Marín, decidió seguirlos, utilizando los túneles que cruzaban las doce casas y que conocía, gracias a que Milo le había mostrado la entrada a un costado de la colina, por debajo del Templo de Aries.

A sabiendas de que aquello podía acarrear un castigo ejemplar para ella, llegó al Templo Principal a la velocidad del sonido y se escondió detrás de una de las columnas más voluminosas para averiguar qué pasaba.

Y es que Anaya de Lince, jamás imaginó lo que vería. Shion de Aries frente a Marín de Águila, apuntándole con el dedo índice en la frente y junto a eso, la sentencia que abandonó los labios del Sumo Pontífice.

-¡SATÁN IMPERIAL!

* * *

 **Estocolmo, Suecia, un rato después**

-¡AFRO! -llamó Milo, tirando una estructura metálica hacia un lado- ¡¿dónde estás?!

-Creo que lamentablemente no llegamos a tiempo -susurró imperturbable en su expresión, pero angustiado en sus palabras el de Acuario, al ver lo que quedaba de la gran mansión Rosenträdgard. En sus manos acariciaba los restos de un volúmen antiquísimo del Decamerón de Bocaccio.

-Aún así tenemos que buscarlo… siento su cosmo cerca… pero -Shura se quedó estático, mientras Milo y Camus le miraban. Las pupilas de jade se movieron de un lado a otro intentando encontrar la ubicación de aquello que lo había alertado- hay alguien más aquí -advirtió a los menores, quienes se pusieron en guardia.

-¡CUIDADO! -gritó Camus tirando al suelo a sus compañeros, cuando una gran ráfaga de fuego se les vino encima.

Camus se incorporó rápidamente y Shura se dio vuelta en el suelo para mirar de qué se trataba aquello. Sobre sus cabezas, algo que parecía una gárgola formada por diminutas llamitas, flotaba mirándolos con una extraordinaria sonrisa.

-Y llegó la caballería ateniense…

-¿Quién eres y dónde está el caballero de Piscis?

Aquello volvió la cabeza hacia los restos llameantes de la casa y se encogió de hombros -no lo sé… supongo que muerto -dijo con voz de eco.

-Maldito infeliz -gruñó Milo encendiendo su cosmo y haciendo crecer el aguijón carmesí de su índice derecho.

-Soy poderoso, pero no idiota… no combatiré contra tres dorados juntos -advirtió Némesis alejándose rápidamente del alcance de Milo- si su amigo está vivo… díganle que volveré por lo que ocultaba su padre… aunque tenga que asesinar a unos cuantos más…

-Eres el asesino de los Rosenträdgard -afirmó Camus.

-Una gran conquista conlleva la pérdida de inocentes -contestó Némesis como si nada.

-¡Pedazo de cabrón! -gritó Milo, colocándose en posición de ataque -¡AGUIJÓN…!

-¡Espera Milo! -le interrumpió Camus tomándolo del brazo para detenerlo.

-¿Que espere qué?

-Déjalo Milo -susurró Shura al indignado peliazul- creo que sé lo que quiere hacer.

Camus dio dos pasos al frente y levantó los brazos sobre su cabeza -¡EJECUCIÓN DE AURORA!

Némesis intentó esquivarlo, pero todo sucedió tan rápido que no pudo evitar que su pierna y brazo derecho fueran congelados.

-¡EXCALIBUR! -el grito de guerra de Shura, llegó a oídos del enemigo milésimas de segundo después. Para cuando Némesis se percató de lo sucedido, pedacitos de cristal de lo que habían sido su pierna y brazo derechos, caían como diamantina al suelo.

-¡AHHHHHH! -gritó, mientras lo que quedaba de su cuerpo se disipaba en miles de llamitas, muy semejantes a insectos.

-¿Vieron eso? -preguntó Milo- si que fue lo más raro que he visto.

-Déjenlo chicos -instó Shura dirigiéndose a los escombros de la mansión- tenemos que buscar a Afro primero.

Siguiendo las órdenes de Shura, Camus y Milo se aprestaron a remover escombros para buscar a su compañero perdido. Después de una media hora removiendo piedra y metal -¡hey!... ¡lo encontré!- gritó Milo a unos metros de donde buscaban Shura y Camus.

-¡Camus! -lo llamó Shura.

-¡Ya voy! -avisó Camus enviando una brisa helada a una parte de los escombros para calmar las llamas.

* * *

Cuando comenzó a sentir el suelo vibrar bajo sus pies, actuó lo más rápido posible para tomar a Victoria y a las reliquias que estaban resguardadas en la casa, justo en el momento en que todo se derrumbó sobre él.

Algo pesado le golpeó en la cabeza, tan fuerte que perdió el conocimiento por algunos minutos. Cuando despertó, estaba tan aturdido que no recordaba bien dónde estaba, solo sabía que debía proteger con su vida a la pequeñita rubia.

-Victoria- susurró apenas. Se encontraba hecho un ovillo, usando su cuerpo de coraza para que la bebé no sufriera ningún daño -Vi… ¿Victoria?

Extendió sus brazos para verificar el estado de salud de la pequeña, sin embargo cuando la buscó no había nada más que una extraña semilla dorada en el lugar donde debería estar ella.

-No… no puede ser -susurró con los ojos empapados en lágrimas- ¿cómo? ¿dónde estás? -buscó con desesperación, tanteando con sus manos, pero no encontró nada.

Unos pesados pasos se sintieron caminar en los escombros por encima de él -¡alumina!- escuchó que lo llamaban en un tono lejano -¿dónde demonios te metiste cabrón?

-Milo -susurró con alegría- ¡bicho! -gritó lo más alto que fue capaz de hacerlo- ¡aquí abajo!

Los pasos y la profunda voz del escorpión cesaron y la claridad del amanecer arremetió contra sus iris celestes, obligándolo a protegerse con el dorso de la mano.

-Vaya- eran Milo y su radiante sonrisa asomándose por el espacio que quedó abierto tras remover el escombro -pero si es mi pececillo favorito…

Al lado de Milo, la mano de uno de sus compinches de juventud se extendió para sostener la propia -pez… me alegro que estés bien- le animó Shura con una media sonrisa -ven acá- dijo dándole un tirón que lo sacó de una sola vez, de su refugio temporal.

* * *

Utilizando una suave brisa helada, el caballero de Acuario se encargó de apagar todos los vestigios del fuego que aún devoraba los restos de la gran casa, mientras Shura y Milo buscaban algún objeto que pudiera considerarse de interés para la orden. Por recomendación de Shura, Aphrodite descansaba sentado al pie de un bellísimo sauce llorón, uno de sus compañeros de infancia, que ahora le acariciaba con sus dóciles ramajes para confortarlo. El sueco, acurrucaba la semilla dorada contra su pecho y mantenía los ojos cerrados, como si no quisiera mirar nada más de aquel lugar.

-Ya terminamos -la voz de Shura a su lado, lo obligó a abrir los ojos- no había mucho. Camus como siempre, se dedicó a salvar lo que pudiera de la biblioteca y encontró algunos documentos interesantes -Afro sonrió apenas y se volvió hacia la humeante montaña de escombro, donde resplandecían las siluetas de Milo y Camus discutiendo por algo, como era su costumbre.

-Deberíamos volver al Santuario… tienes muchas heridas

-Tengo una misión en Andrómeda y la voy a terminar -Afro suspiró- además… el cubo me necesita para molestar al arácnido

-De acuerdo -sonrió Shura- entonces es hora de volver...

Shura, llamó a los guardianes de la octava y la onceava casa para que los siguieran hasta un claro cercano, donde podrían elevarse sin ser vistos. Avanzaron despacio, Shura sirviendo de apoyo a Aphrodite, quien no podía caminar del todo bien. Cuando llegaron al lugar acordado, el caballero de Piscis se volvió hacia las ruinas humeantes de su casa y la miró por última vez. No pensaba volver, porque ya no había nada allí para él.

-¿Me dan un momento? -pidió el chico y sus tres compañeros se alejaron un poco para dejarlo despedirse del lugar.

De entre la montaña de escombro, sobresalía parte de la estructura metálica que aún se mantenía en pie y para sorpresa de Afro, Cassidy Rosenträdgard le sonreía comprensivamente desde lo alto de la escalinata.

Por primera vez desde que supiera el triste destino de sus hermanas y sobrinas, Aphrodite sintió un nudo en la garganta y sin poder evitarlo, un camino de lágrimas recorrió sus mejillas.

- _Cassey_ -susurró y el espíritu de la mujer levantó la mano para despedirse- _lo… siento… lo siento mucho_

* * *

 _Continuará_

 _*Paraboloide: objeto en forma de reloj de arena (no se preocupen, yo tampoco lo sabía)_

 _Hola, que pena de verdad. Por más que traté de cortar alguna escena para que quedara más corto no pude. Pero de todos modos agradezco a quienes llegaron hasta aquí. Como siempre agradezco de corazón todo el cariño que impregnan en sus reviews y me disculpo si no contesto a tiempo, pero estoy estrenando trabajo y tengo menos tiempo que antes._

 _Muchas gracias Artemiss90, Arawn87, Pixys and Linx, Misaki (resumido, jejejejeje), KarliCM, como ves, algo pasó con nuestro bello lemuriano. Sé que me he ensañado con esta familia, pero cuando decidí que los gemelos y los dos lemurianos compartían lazos de sangre, decidí que también compartieran desgracias u.u… es que me parece, son los más poderosos, así que también son bastante tentadores para los malos. Mariana Elias, Jabed, Amatizta, espero algunas de tus dudas se hayan aclarado. Las situaciones románticas se han quedado un poco en stand-by por la situación crítica… estamos en alerta naranja… no que va… ¡alerta roja, lemuriano poseído!, así que por ahora todo gira alrededor de eso, jejejeje. Te prometo a vos y los demás, que Afro va a ser recompensado, solo que esto se me hizo muy largo y no he podido dedicarme a los momentos felices. Cecile, las cosas se pusieron color de hormiga con mi bello carnerito mayor. A Suecia decidí mandar a los chicos, porque se me hizo que la situación era más familiar y Shaina aún no pertenece a la familia, jejejeje, dije, aún. A pesar de que parece lo contrario, juro que Shion está más cuerdo que nunca, de hecho él está muy consciente de lo que le sucede y de lo que tiene que hacer para resolverlo, tanto así que le ha ganado un par de jugadas a Cronos. Danimel, bienvenida. A todos, de verdad gracias por esas palabras de ánimo y porque según me dejan ver, les gusta la historia. Yo de mi parte, pongo mi mayor esfuerzo en cada capítulo para que sea de su agrado y les dé un ratito de entretenimiento._

 _Un abrazo de verdad y nos vemos en el siguiente._


	11. Prisioneros y traidores

**Nota obligatoria:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya son obra de Masami Kurumada y Teshigori, yo nada más me dedico a escribir sobre ellos sin obtener nada a cambio, más que mucha satisfacción personal y entretenimiento saludable

 **Trémula paz: aprendiendo a vivir en las doce casas**

 **Advertencias: Lenguaje inapropiado**

 **Violencia**

 **Romance**

 _ **Capítulo dedicado a Mariana Elías FELIZ CUMPLE!... espero lo hayas pasado muy bien y que disfrutes este capítulo tan loco.**_

 _ **¡Un gran abrazo desde Costa Rica!**_

 **Prisioneros y traiciones**

* * *

 **Cerca del Cabo Sunión**

-¿Qué demonios eres?

Caetano levantó el dije que sostenía en la mano y lo bailó a la altura de sus ojos, tal y como Shion le dijo que no hiciera.

-¿Por qué el Patriarca quiere deshacerte de ti?

El muchacho continuó oscilando la Clépsidra Dorada al mover la cadena de oro que la sostenía. Por más que intentaba, no podía separar sus ojos de los ornamentos que cubrían la joya, porque a decir verdad, era hermosa. Rodeada de elegantes florituras, aquel objeto era quizá lo más bello que había visto en cualquiera de sus vidas.

 _Caetano… Caetano… puedo darte más de lo que has tenido nunca_

-¿Cómo… cómo sabes mi nombre? -balbuceó el joven sin quitarle la mirada al líquido rojo que bailaba dentro del cristal.

 _Quédate conmigo y te daré aquello que tanto anhelas_

Caetano sacudió la cabeza para asegurarse de que las voces que escuchaba, eran solo el producto de su imaginación -creo que el entrenamiento de ese maníaco me volvió tan loco como él…

 _Yo puedo concederte una vida larga_

-El señor Shion me devolvió mi juventud… deja de llenarme la cabeza de tonterías…

 _Puedes arrepentirte si me lanzas al agua…_

-Es cierto… pareces ser muy valioso...mmm… ¿cuánto me darán por ti? -la posibilidad de ganarse unas monedas a cambio del objeto, le pareció muy atractiva y deshacerse de la Clépsidra en una joyería, una opción muy tentadora. Sin embargo, en ese momento resonaron las palabras con las que Shion lo amenazó en la tarde y en un rápido movimiento se puso de pie y miró justo donde las olas rompían violentamente.

 _Caetano… te arrepentirás si te deshaces de mi_

-Prefiero arrepentirme de tirarte, que tener que darle cuentas al señor Shion -murmuró con un suspiro y lanzó con todas sus fuerzas el dije hacia el mar, donde desapareció el brillo dorado absorbido por las aguas oscuras de los abismos del Mar Egeo.

* * *

 **Santuario de Atena, Templo de Cáncer**

Paz y quietud en el Santuario, quizá demasiada para su gusto.

-Al menos el revoltoso de Kiki debería andar por allí, haciendo barullo con el bicho volador que Mu de Aries le tiene como mascota...

Geist estaba apoyada en una de las columnas de la entrada este del templo que compartía con su pareja, el caballero dorado de Cáncer. Una lluvia primaveral comenzaba a caer y conforme aumentaba su densidad, la cortina de agua cubrió casi por completo la vista de la escalinata hacia el templo de Géminis. El sonido de los goterones contra la piedra, acalló cualquier otro que pudiera producirse en el normalmente bullicioso Santuario.

Geist se ajustó la manta tejida alrededor del cuerpo para darse calor. Sentía un vacío terrible en el pecho y es que habían pasado al menos treinta y seis horas sin tener noticias de Angello y al parecer los gemelos tampoco estaban en su templo, ya que las lámparas permanecían apagadas.

-Parece que solo seremos tú y yo bebé -murmuró mirándose la pancita. Geist se dirigió hasta la cocina y guardó la minestrone que sobraba en un contenedor. Luego bebió un vaso de leche caliente y caminó lentamente a la habitación principal dispuesta a descansar.

Una vez acostada, intentó colocarse una almohada detrás de la cintura, tal y como se lo hacía Angello todas las noches para ayudarle a dormir con mayor comodidad -sí que estás pesado bebé- dijo intentando maniobrar en la cama -espero que papá esté de vuelta esta noche para que nos arrope y nos de calor… hace mucho frío

Y es que desde la noche anterior, Angello le había dicho que saldría con los gemelos por unas horas y desde entonces no había vuelto. Geist no estaba del todo preocupada por la tardanza de Death, ya que a pesar de lo apetecido que era por las mujeres confiaba en él, sin embargo, esa confianza no aplicaba para los gemelos. Conocía la fama que se gastaban y no era para nada buena.

Tranquilo amor -consoló a su bebé que pateaba muy fuerte- seguramente papá está… en alguna misión… si, eso es… papá está en una misión al que lo enviaron de última hora...

Desgraciadamente para ella, Eneas le prohibió desde hacía unas semanas, que se moviera por la escalinata, debido a que se presentaron algunas amenazas de aborto, con esa medida garantizaba la seguridad de ella y el bienestar del bebé. Fue por eso, que la ex-guardiana de Isla de Espectro, se vio obligada a esperar a su amado en el cuarto templo, rogando porque alguien pasara por allí y le diera alguna nueva acerca del paradero de su impertinente italiano.

-Ufff -suspiró la pelinegra acariciando su vientre, dentro del cual reaccionó el bebé con unos cuantos golpes más- espero que te parezcas a tu padre… así de guapo y gallardo -Geist se lo pensó un momento- solo... que te educaré mejor…

 _-Geist_ -la pelinegra prestó atención al escuchar la voz femenina que provenía de la nave central del templo- _Geist… dime que estás ahí…_

Era muy raro que Anaya de Lince la buscara en su casa y mucho menos a tan altas horas de la noche. La plateada, una lituana de muy mal carácter, no era la persona más sociable que había conocido y sería la última de quien esperaría una visita.

-Hey… Anaya... estoy en la habitación… ¡pasa!

Nadie respondió, sólo hubo silencio.

Pasaron al menos cinco minutos más, desde que la pelinegra le pidió a la otra que entrara -¿será que no me escuchó?- se preguntó rascándose la cabeza, ya sentada en el borde de la cama. En ese momento, un rayo cayó justo en el atrio del cuarto templo y Geist no pudo evitar un pequeño brinco por la impresión.

-¡Anaya! -llamó molesta, porque se sentía un poco nerviosa y la tormenta no ayudaba a mejorar la situación- ¡Anaya!... demonios… ¿qué quieres?

A pesar de la incomodidad, Geist decidió levantarse. Arrastrando los pies, se dirigió fuera de los aposentos privados con el fin de averiguar si la voz que escuchó antes, era solo el producto de su imaginación -¿qué sucede Anaya?... de verdad no estoy para bromas- murmuró malhumorada -es algo tarde y hace mucho frío

De nuevo, un enjambre de rayos agrietó el cielo, haciéndola respingarse del susto. Una fuerte ventisca se coló por la entrada este del templo y recorrió la nave central, llevándose con ella las luces de las lámparas de aceite. _"Solo esto me faltaba"_ , pensó la pelinegra, moviéndose a tientas por el lugar. Una nueva descarga eléctrica, hizo retumbar el templo hasta los cimientos, provocando un destello que irrumpió en la oscuridad, permitiéndole a Geist distinguir un bulto en medio del pasillo.

Era Anaya de Lince, que yacía inmóvil en medio del pasillo.

* * *

 **Cocina del primer templo**

-Mmmmm… delicioso -Kiki sonrió satisfecho, mientras terminaba de masticar un bollo relleno de crema, de esos tan delicioso que le preparaba Castalia al maestro Dhoko- es una dicha que la cocinera esté tan prendida del viejo maestro, así le prepara bollos de crema todos los días…

Biralo asintió gruñendo con su profundo vozarrón y al igual que el lemuriano, tenía ambas mejillas rellenas de bollos -¿qué dices amigo? ¿volvemos a la cocina por más?

El grifo aulló complacido y tanto lemuriano como mascota, se levantaron felices de un salto. Tal y como lo acordaron, se dispusieron a volar con sigilo por encima de las doce casas con rumbo a la cocina del Templo Principal, con el único objetivo de dar cuenta de los bollos que sobrevivieron a su saqueo anterior. Un repentino aguacero, demasiado fuerte para ser catalogado como una lluviecita primaveral, impidió a los dos amigos continuar con su fechoría y no les quedó de otra que abortar la misión en la cornisa del templo de Virgo.

-Demonios -protestó Kiki, golpeando con el puño la pared de piedra- tan buenos que estban -Biralo gruñó y sacudió el cuerpo y las alas, liberando su cuerpo de la humedad- lo sé Bi… el maestro Mu me regañaría mucho si me escuchara hablando así…

El grifo raspó con un pata la piedra, en un claro ademán de molestia. Kiki sabía que no le gustaban las tormentas y normalmente el sonido de los truenos, lo ponían muy nervioso -tranquilo Bi… yo estoy contigo, en cuanto la lluvia se calme, intentaré teletransportarnos a la cocina… aunque ya sabes, eres muy grande y yo no tanto… así que deberás ser paciente

A pesar de las palabras del pelirrojo, el grifo no se calmó y por el contrario se puso más ansioso. Era obvio que Biralo quería mostrarle algo a Kiki y fue así que éste se dio cuenta de que algo importante sucedía un templo arriba de ellos.

-¿Ese no es el señor Aldaberán? -Biralo gruñó de nuevo en un gesto afirmativo. Fuera del Templo de Libra, Shion de Aries se encontraba de pie en las escaleras superiores que daban a Virgo, frente a él, un enorme Aldaberán se mantenía con una rodilla en el suelo, en posición de total sumisión.

A pesar del entrenamiento por el que había pasado durante tantos años, Kiki no percibió en ese momento, diferencia alguna en el cosmo de Shion y por ello no sospechó que sucediera algo extraño -Bi… tenemos que escondernos… al maestro Shion no le gusta que robemos golosinas de la cocina… dice que es egoísta de nuestra parte, es mejor que no nos vea -el grifo contestó con unos de sus acostumbrados gruñidos y comprendiendo a la perfección las palabras de su compañero, se acurrucó en el reducido espacio que tenían como escondite y protegió al otro con sus alas.

-Aquí no nos verá Biralo -le susurró Kiki, acurrucándose con él- aunque no sé por qué estás tan nervioso si nos ven, diremos que estábamos haciendo otra cosa… son solo Alde y el gran maestro… parece que estuvieras frente el mismísimo Hades -terminó el chiquillo haciendo un gracioso gesto de escalofrío- por cierto… que tipo tan horrible...

Mientras tanto, unos escalones arriba, Shion parecía llevar a cabo un extraño ritual de juramentación -me complace mucho tu lealtad, caballero de Tauro

-Mi vida y mi corazón… pertenecen al Santuario

-Entonces… ¿harás lo que que te pida?

-Lo haré… mi señor

Desde su escondite, Kiki miraba aquello con la boca abierta, ya que aquello se le hacía completamente extraño. Un brusco movimiento de Biralo, lo hizo salir de su trance.

Un destello cruzó el cielo y la ventisca que le siguió, terminó de apagar las pocas lámparas de aceite que iluminaban los templos cercanos. Kiki abrió los ojos como platos, lo tenían justo al frente. A un palmo de sus narices, Shion de Aries lo miraba con una sonrisa que le helaría la sangre a cualquiera.

* * *

 **En el Cocitos**

 _-Andar aaen yahaan_

-¿Qué está diciendo tu madre? -preguntó Bara sin comprender la lengua materna de Mutmatz.

-Ella quiere que la sigamos -respondió Shaka corriendo enfrente de los demás.

 _-Jaldee keejiye.. avairthing neeche gir jaegee_

 _-_ Dice que nos demos prisa… que todo caerá

-Shaka… Bara… miren -dijo Mu levantando la mano para que observaran que se había vuelto traslúcida- estamos desapareciendo… algo me dice que de nada nos va a servir salir de aquí, nuestro recuerdo se perderá...

-Esto no se puede poner peor… seguramente nos convertiremos en fantasmas -gruñó Barahaim.

-No quiero culpar a nadie -continuó Mu- pero si mal no recuerdo… alguien no quiso explicarnos la verdad y antes prefirió lanzarnos a este pozo sin fondo…

-Lo sé, lo sé… no es necesario que me lo recuerdes cada cinco minutos _-_ susurró Bara, cuando entraron en un trayecto del camino abarrotado con decenas de caminantes cuya piel estaba chamuscada hasta mostrar los huesos. Aquellos seres caminaban al lado de ellos, ignorándolos. Sin embargo, algunos se les acercaban buscando el tacto con aquellos hermosos seres de pieles lozanas y espíritu ardiente.

-De acuerdo… al igual que ustedes, solo quiero salir de aquí lo más pronto posible -insistió Bara, quitándose de encima a unos cuantos de aquellos desagradables seres.

- _Saabhe nicaayon…_ -explicó Mutmatz, mientras continuaba corriendo. Shaka comenzó a traducir al mismo tiempo que ella hablaba. Al parecer aquella información era importante.

-Son almas atrapadas en recipientes iguales a los últimos cuerpos en los que reencarnaron, han ardido por siglos, buscando redimirse de sus culpas. Esas almas pertenecen a aquellos que quisieron descubrir los secretos que están más allá del entendimiento humano, con el fin de igualar el poder de los dioses, son aquellos a los que no les importó hacerle daño a sus semejantes, con tal de complacer su insana curiosidad y desmedida avaricia...

- _Nahheen peechhe dehko_

-Dice… que por nada del mundo miremos atrás… porque si lo hacemos, alimentaremos el despreciable morbo de nuestras mentes y sucumbiremos al mismo destino, nuestras almas serán arrebatadas del ciclo de las reencarnaciones y no podrán volver a ocupar un cuerpo vivo…

-Eso suena… aterrorizante -acotó Barahaim.

-De acuerdo… confieso que ya me asusté -ironizó Mu- y qué hay de nosotros… ¿por qué nos está pasando esto?

Shaka formuló la pregunta a su madre, quien contestó de inmediato -los están olvidando… sigan por este camino… y salgan por la última puerta, una vez fuera… su recuerdo será restaurado y volverán a su estado normal

Los tres caballeros siguieron las indicaciones de Mutmatz. Los retumbos del suelo era cada vez más poderoso, destruyendo con su vaivén todo lo que tenían alrededor, incluyendo el cielo. Con mucha dificultad continuaron la marcha tal y como Mutmatz les dijo. Frente a ellos, un resplandor cada vez más brillante, indicaba el lugar por donde podrían escapar de aquella dimensión, desde luego, apuraron el paso a sabiendas de que de lo contrario pronto sucumbirían junto con todos esos penitentes.

-¡Dense prisa! -alertó Mu, cuando se dio cuenta que incluso la salida comenzaba a cerrarse.

-Al fin… casi llegamos -celebró Bara aliviado, apurando el paso para desaparecer de allí lo más antes posible.

-¡Bien! -celebró Mu, sin embargo disminuyó el paso al ver que Shaka había frenado la marcha y miraba fijamente a su madre - ¡Shaka!... ¡no podemos perder tiempo! ¡mira todo alrededor… si no nos vamos ya, desapareceremos con este lugar!

Shaka no respondió y contempló a su madre, quien le miraba con angustia y se detuvo metros antes para no cruzar con los atenienses hacia el último lapso del camino -Shaka… tienes que ir con ellos- susurró con profunda tristeza- la salida se cerrará y no sé si volverá a abrirse...

-No puedo irme… es la primera vez que puedo verte y quiero hablar contigo… necesito saber más de ti...

Mutmatz se acercó al rubio y con maternal cariño, le acarició la mejilla -Shaka- la voz se le escuchaba distorsionada, como un eco que comenzaba a alejarse- soy solo el recuerdo de tu madre, pero me puedes evocar en tus sueños… o en tus meditaciones

-Madre -susurró Shaka con los ojos cristalinos- qué difícil es despedirse de alguien que amas tanto… cuando era niño y volvimos a la India simplemente desapareciste… lo único que recuerdo fue cuando Shion me encontró en las riberas del Ganges...

Mutmatz bajó la mirada -lo sé… y no estaba entre mis planes abandonarte… pero no podemos cambiar nuestro destino mi amor -Mutmatz dirigió su mirada a Mu, quien se encontraba detrás de Shaka- tienes un futuro, una vida en el Santuario… además -el cuerpo de la mujer comenzó a desvanecerse, absorbida por aquel universo que colapsaba con ella- la humanidad necesita a los Caballeros Dorados… a la orden completa

-Madre -susurró él con tristeza- no quiero dejarte aquí… sola

-¡Shaka! -insistió Mu.

Mutmatz se alejó de su hijo y tomándolo desprevenido lo empujó por el pecho y salió despedido hacia afuera, arrastrando a Mu y a Bara con él -no estaré sola… porque siempre acompañas mi memoria… mi pequeño tesoro del cielo...

* * *

 **Cuarto templo**

-Anaya… ¿qué te sucedió?

A pesar del ardor en sus ojos, logró enfocar con cierta claridad el rostro de Geist, quien sonrió aliviada cuando la vio despertar y luego intercambió miradas con alguien que estaba al otro lado de la cama.

-Nos diste un gran susto -replicó una voz masculina a su izquierda. La amazona de Lince miró perezosamente hacia quien hablaba y se topó con sus compañeros Dante y Asterión, éste último de brazos cruzados mientras miraba por la ventana.

-Todo fue muy rápido… es difícil recordar lo que me pasó realmente -la pelicastaña intentó levantarse y Dante corrió a sostenerla- sin embargo, creo que fui afortunada… el destellos de energía que se me vino encima, no alcanzó a golpearme de lleno…

-¿Y esa herida? -preguntó Dante señalándole la sien donde resaltaba un gran corte.

-Maniobras evasivas mal calculadas

-Algo sucede -interrumpió Asterión con el ceño fruncido- un colectivo de tropas se dirige hacia acá y el resto de la guardia baja la escalinata hacia Rodorio…

Todos los presentes miraron a Asterión y de pronto, como si recordara algo importante, Anaya tomó a Geist por los hombros -es cierto… tengo que sacarte de aquí…

-¡Estás loca Anaya!... no me voy a mover a ninguna parte -recriminó Geist quitándose a su compañera de encima- Eneas me ordenó que guardara reposo y no voy a poner al bebé en riesgo… además estoy esperando a Angello y sé que vendrá pronto

-Pero Geist… tú no entiendes…

-Entiendo que debo cuidarme y también sé que te llevaste un golpe en la cabeza y que seguramente estás confundida…

-Eso no es cierto… no tienes idea de lo que vi

La discusión de las mujeres fue interrumpida súbitamente por los gritos de un soldado que pasaba por la nave central del templo del Cangrejo Dorado _-¡traición!... ¡traición!_

Dante y Asterión se miraron entre ellos y salieron al encuentro del guardia que estaba gritando dentro del templo, cosa que por lo demás era prohibida.

-¿Qué sucede soldado?- preguntó estoico el de Cerbero.

-¡El maestro Dhoko traicionó a la Orden! -ambos plateados entreabrieron los labios al recibir tan nefastas nuevas.

-Repite eso y si es mentira tuya… te juro que te amputo los cojones -amenazó Asterión, tomando al hombre por el cuello de la camisa.

-Eso… eso nos informaron los altos mandos -explicó el amenazado con voz temblorosa- yo… yo no me atrevería a inventar semejante cosa…

-Más te vale que así sea porque...

-Lamentablemente lo que él dice es verdad -Asterión soltó al pobre infeliz, cuando vio en el umbral del templo a Frigas, capitán de la guardia, quien iba entrando frente a un regimiento bien armado, el mismo que vio minutos atrás. El hombre, de barba entrecana, tenía el semblante afligido y su paso era pausado, pero firme- el caballero de Libra atentó contra la vida de su Santidad y la de dos Caballeros Dorados… uno de ellos, está muerto...

-No puede ser -Dante tragó saliva y retrocedió con temor- se juramentaron delante de la diosa, antes de la Luna de Cosecha

-El mal ataca por todos los flancos, Dante

-¿Conocen la identidad del dorado muerto?

-Aún no...

-Por la diosa -susurró Dante pasando saliva.

-Desgraciadamente hay otros dos que están desaparecidos… seguramente sufrieron el mismo destino que él -Frigas suspiró con pesar y se quitó el yelmo, dejando entrever su plateada melena rizada- en el ocaso de mi vida, no creí tener que pasar por esto… otra vez

-¿Qué ordenó su Santidad?

-Le envió mensajes a los dorados que están fuera del Santuario, para que busquen y confronten a los traidores

-¿ _Los_ traidores? -cuestionó Dante.

El mayor suspiró de nuevo- hay sospechas de que otros dorados se pusieron del lado de Dhoko de Libra…

-Pero… eso desataría muchas guerras de mil días… podrían destruirse más que unas pocas vidas -Asterión estaba fuera de sí- dos dorados peleando entre ellos, pueden acabar con territorios completos… y todo lo que se encuentre ahí

-Lo sé, justamente por eso… me siento tan asustado -el capitán desvió la mirada y lanzó un largo suspiro antes de hablar- para que estén informados; su Santidad ha ordenado un toque de queda… eso con el fin de encontrar a más conspiradores… tenemos órdenes precisas de terminar con la vida de quien esté fuera después del atardecer

Dante y Asterión se miraron al mismo tiempo sintiendo el pecho hecho un nudo… vientos de guerra azotaban las puertas del Santuario… otra vez

* * *

 **Desierto de Lut, Irán**

Tenían casi un día completo cruzando la inmensidad del desierto. Como oriundo de la zona, Barahaim era quien guiaba la silenciosa comitiva y solo de vez en cuando se detenía para ajustar el turbante de su cabeza y secarse el sudor de la frente. Detrás de él, Mu caminaba despacio y unos metros más atrás, un cabizbajo Shaka arrastraba los pies y pateaba las piedrillas que se le atravesaban en frente, en una suerte de berrinche que a Mu se le hacía muy divertido.

El lemuriano detuvo su marcha y se volvió hacia Shaka para asegurarse que aún los seguía, usando su mano como visera para protegerse del brillo inclemente del sol sobre sus ojos claros -¡maestro Bara!- le gritó al mayor -Shaka se rezagó otra vez… ¿puede esperarnos?

El moreno levantó la mano con desdén y sin siquiera voltearse, continuó la marcha perdiéndose detrás de una gran duna.

-Por Hades… qué caracter- Mu negó bufando. En seguida decidió que llevar la armadura puesta le generaba demasiado calor corporal y que viajaría más fresco sin ella, así que con una leve vibración de su cosmo, le ordenó al ropaje que lo dejara y una vez tuvo la urna frente a sí, se prestó a cargarla en sus hombros -¡Shaka!- el aludido se había detenido para apuntar con una piedra un blanco desconocido y en cuanto escuchó la voz de Mu, apuró un poco el paso para alcanzarlo -¿qué tanto haces?

-Pienso…

-Sigues enojado…

-Estoy frustrado… el enojo es mal de necios… y sí -dijo ante la mirada interrogante que Mu le dedicaba- también soy un necio…

-No tienes la culpa de lo que sucedió con tu madre

-Lo sé -los dos dorados retomaron la marcha y Shaka imitó a Mu quitándose la armadura para llevarla en la espalda- solo quiero un tiempo para renegar...

Mu sonrió divertido y afirmó con la cabeza -de acuerdo… tómate el tiempo que quieras para hacer berrinche… estás en tu derecho

-Gracias por tu comprensión…

-No es nada

-¿Qué piensas de lo que dijo Bara acerca de tu padre?

Mu suspiró, la verdad es que hubiera preferido dejar el tema para después -sinceramente no sé qué contestarte, creo que lo más sensato es hablar con él directamente antes de sacar conclusiones… lo que dijo Bara es muy serio Shaka, no podemos tomarlo a la ligera… si sus palabras fueron ciertas, mi padre está sufriendo los mismos síntomas de Saga… y sabes lo que eso significa

-Pase lo que pase, prometo que esta vez… estaré de tu lado

-Cuento con eso...

Ambos se sonrieron y apuraron la marcha a sabiendas de que a Barahaim le importaba poco perderlos en el camino. Al llegar a la cumbre de una duna, divisaron al hombre sentado tranquilamente en el borde de un bellísimo oasis, con agua deliciosa y fresca. Los dos muchachos se miraron y corrieron hasta el lugar, con el fin de saciar su sed desesperante.

-Vamos Shaka… apresúrate, que no pienso dejarte nada

-Eso lo veremos _homolemurian_

-Ya... ya, van a dejar sin agua a los camellos -dijo divertido Barahaim al ver que los jóvenes prácticamente sumergieron sus cabezas en las aguas azules- ¿qué son doce horas sin agua para un caballero dorado?

-¿Caminando sin detenerse por el desierto bajo el Sol quemante? -contestó Shaka dejándose ir hacia atrás para descansar debajo de una palmera. Con movimientos pausados se deshizo de la caja de pandora y se quitó las sandalias para sacudir la arena- creo que necesita recordar que somos hombres también...

-De acuerdo par de hombres -los muchachos se volvieron a ver- ¿tienen hambre?

-¿Es un chiste?, no hay qué comer en kilómetros a la redonda -contestó Mu, jadeando por el agua que acababa de beber.

Bara no dijo nada, pero señaló hacia un lado, allí donde un enorme cactus se lucía cargado de frutos de pitahaya -flores de cactus… son deliciosas

-De acuerdo -contestó Shaka- tengo que aceptar que conoce más del desierto que nosotros

-¡Ja!... te quedaste corto Shaka… estas tierras son mi hogar, me muevo aquí a diario, no le temo a la inmensidad del desierto, ni al Sol abrasador

-Vamos maestro, estamos cansados… vagamos por el Cocitos por una eternidad y huímos de terminar en la nada, corriendo largas distancias -Mu suspiró agradecido cuando Shaka le puso en las manos, tres frutos de pitahaya- bendita fruta- dijo sacando una cuchilla del bolsillo para rebanarlas.

-Hermoso color- señaló Shaka observando el interior de la fruta, el cual era de un color magenta intenso -delicioso sabor- dijo al probarla.

-Uff -Mu jadeó recostandose en el suelo, disfrutando del dulzor que le bailaba en la boca- qué hambre tengo…

-Si… se les nota -los dos chicos se volvieron hacia Bara y este comenzó a carcajearse, debido al aro color rosa que rodeaba sus bocas- me encantaría tener con qué sacarles una fotografía…

Los chicos adivinaron la causa de las risas de Bara y comenzaron a reír también, al ver sus rostros manchados por la fruta -usted está igual maestro...

-Pero qué falta de glamour de mi parte… vaya anfitrión que he resultado -Shaka y Mu se miraron levantando el entrecejo.

-¿Es broma verdad? -dijo Shaka con ironía- debo decir que se ha esmerado por hacer de nuestra estadía en Irán inolvidable…

-Gracias por reconocerlo Shaka...

Un regimiento militar, de al menos cincuenta hombres, se acercó al oasis para beber agua también -¿quiénes son?- preguntó Mu curioso de aquellos hombres que armados hasta los dientes.

-Son soldados también… pelean contra los yihadistas que saquean aldeas y campamentos beduinos y secuestran a los extranjeros que vienen como periodistas o voluntarios… _¡hey… hello!_ -saludó Barahaim con naturalidad, ya que al ser oriundo de la zona, estaba acostumbrado a ver a esos extranjeros vestidos de fatiga. Al escuchar el saludo del plateado, uno de los hombres se les acercó, escoltado por otros dos fuertemente armados.

-¿Qué son yihadistas? -preguntó Mu.

-Islámicos ortodoxos -replicó Shaka- ejecutan sin preguntar, destruyen sin remordimiento… se escudan detrás de una interpretación retorcida del Corán para hacer a su antojo, financiando su causa con dineros ilícitos -Mu miró al rubio con uno de sus puntos levantados- si lemuriano… de vez en cuando leo los periódicos…

El soldado que iba al frente y que al parecer era de rango importante, sostuvo una breve conversación en inglés con Barahaim y solicitó los documentos de los tres hombres para verificar sus identidades.

-Tengan cuidado -les advirtió devolviéndoles los papeles, mientras les dirigía una mirada desconfiada- estas tierras son muy peligrosas… a estos maníacos le gusta cortar cabezas extranjeras… sobre todo rubias -dijo el hombre guiñándole un ojo a un inexpresivo Shaka, con el único fin de burlarse de él.

-Le agradecemos señor, mantendremos la cabeza en su lugar…

El hombre asintió y se retiró hacia donde se encontraba el resto de la tropa descansando. Después de un rato, los soldados se despidieron y continuaron su marcha, dejando a los tres guerreros sagrados a solas.

-El odio no disminuye con odio…

-Completamente de acuerdo Shaka -suspiró Mu, mirando a los soldados marcharse- quisiera no tener que levantar mi mano contra alguien nunca más...

El mayor miró con nostalgia a los más jóvenes y recordó a dos pequeños de cuatro años, que pedían les contara extraordinarias historias de moros y bandidos en cada una de sus visitas al Santuario. Shaka aún conservaba esa expresión petulante, del típico chico que lo sabe todo y Mu no perdió nunca aquella serenidad sublime que denotaba su mirada de jade. Los dos habían crecido mucho en todo sentido, ya eran hombres y sabía, harían lo correcto. En ese momento, Barahaim tomó una decisión.

-Tengo algo para ustedes… demostraron prudencia y compasión y a pesar de en algún momento temí por mi vida, Mu nunca lanzó el golpe final, sino que me dio la oportunidad de enderezar el camino -Barahaim sacó algo de debajo de su túnica- tomen, la diosa los guiará cuando tengan que usarlos...

-¿De qué habla maestro?

\- Ya verás, pequeño Mu -el lemuriano se quedó paralizado, cuando Bara puso en sus manos un sobre de cuero cosido rústicamente a mano. Pero su impresión fue aún mayor al descubrir su contenido.

Eran los sellos de Hakurei de Altar.

* * *

 **Santuario, Cuarto Templo**

Geist escuchó toda la conversación entre los soldados y los caballeros de plata, desde el marco de la puerta de la habitación principal. Cuando hablaron de lo que había pasado, se sintió desvanecer, creyendo que aquel a quien hacían por muerto, era su adorado Angello.

-Geist

La pelinegra negaba con las manos en el pecho, mientras se sostenía de la pared para no desplomarse -no… no… no puede ser- logró articular entre sollozos -esto no puede estar pasando…

-Geist -Anaya se levantó del lecho y la tomó de los brazos para ayudarla a llegar a la cama y sentarla- eso era lo que quería decirte… está sucediendo algo terrible… por eso debemos partir…

-Yo no…

-Tienes que ser valiente -animó la pelicastaña, peinando cariñosamente unos mechones de cabello negro- por tu bebé… por Angello

-Pero si el caballero de Libra es el traidor... ¿por qué tengo que huir yo?

Anaya suspiró y se mojó los labios, tratando de escoger las palabras correctas para explicarle a la otra, sin mencionarle todavía lo que ella presenció horas antes en el Salón del Trono -esto es mucho más complejo de lo que crees Geist… lo único que puedo decirte es que tu bebé -Geist abrió los ojos como platos- tu bebé está en peligro…

-Pero… ¿por qué?…

-No puedo explicarte ahora… toma tus cosas, lo que puedas… tenemos que viajar ligeras, nos iremos del Santuario esta misma noche…

-Pero… ¿a dónde iremos?

-Al norte… a mi campo de entrenamiento… allí encontraremos apoyo, solo espero que todos se encuentren bien

-¿Quiénes son? -preguntó Geist, mientras acomodaba unas pocas cosas en una bolsa.

-Amigos… amigos de Atena, amigos del Santuario

-Pero… ¿no deberíamos quedarnos y confiar en Shion?

-No amiga -Anaya miró nerviosa a su alrededor y se acercó a Geist para hablarle en un susurro. La amazona de plata no podía ocultar sus ansias, porque la voz temblorosa la delataba- ya no debemos confiar en Shion…

-No entiendo nada

-Vas a entenderlo, prometo contarte todo cuando hayamos encontrado un lugar seguro…

-De verdad no quiero irme -insistió Geist con la voz entrecortada- el Patriarca me prometió que protegería a mi bebé…

Anaya, quien se había alejado de Geist para comenzar a empacar, se volvió de golpe hacia la otra mujer al escuchar aquellas palabras -cuándo… ¿cuándo te dijo eso?

-Hace unos días… él vino a hacerme visita, fue la última noche que Angello estuvo aquí

-De acuerdo… esto es peor de lo que pensaba -Anaya, una mujer bastante atlética, apuró la labor y comenzó a correr algunos pesados muebles, haciendo un desorden terrible.

-¿Qué haces Anaya? ¿te has vuelto loca?

-Preparo tu cohartada -dijo, mientras dejaba caer el armario sobre la cama. Aquella habitación parecía un campo de batalla- me lo agradecerás algún día…

-Pero…

-Busca papel y pluma… déjale tus razones a Angello, para que él te encuentre cuando se dé el momento

Media hora después, dos figuras encapuchadas huían usando los túneles secretos que conectaban las doce casas con el pie de la colina. Antes de tomar el camino hacia Atenas, Geist miró hacia el Templo Sagrado que compartía con su bello italiano. Desde la entrada, Dante y Asterión, se despedían de ellas con la mirada. En un gesto con el que le confirmaba que cumpliría con su encomienda, Dante se dio dos palmaditas en el pecho, allí donde guardó la misiva que Geist le dejó a Angello explicándole las razones de su partida. La pelinegra asintió agradecida y al mirar la colina sagrada por última vez, dos caminos de lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas, como una cascada de pena.

* * *

 **Sahara Asa**

-No entiendo como no sabían que una persona necesita comer… se supone que son superiores a nosotros… en todo sentido

Kanon caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación que compartiría esa noche con Angello y acarició el pomo de la puerta. Horas antes, Shion indicó al personal del palacio, que los dorados eran invitados de honor y por lo tanto debían ser tratados como tales -estos lemurianos no comen… absolutamente nada… otra de las incoherencias de este lugar

-Y seguramente tampoco van al baño y procrean por ósmosis -Angello se sentó como indio en la cama, cruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos- maníacos...

-Mu y padre comen y estoy seguro de que mis hermanos y yo, fuimos engendrados a la manera tradicional -Kanon intentó darle vuelta al pomo y tal como se lo imaginaba, estaba trabado- lo sabía…

-¿Qué sabías? ¿que nos iban a dar esa mierda pegajosa en lugar de comida decente?

-Estamos encerrados...

Un rato antes y gracias a las protestas de Angello, los lemurianos les sirvieron un brebaje espeso y pegajoso para que recuperaran fuerzas y de paso para que dejaran de quejarse por hambre.

-Se supone que somos huéspedes de honor, pero no podemos abrir la puerta para salir a pasear… qué paradójico ¿no crees?…

-Como todo en este lugar -gruñó Angello mientras se encaminaba a la puerta para forzarla y asegurarse de que lo que decía Kanon era cierto- maldita obsesión de Shion por mantenernos a salvo

-Por alguna razón piensa que moriremos si salimos… bueno, pero al menos, esto no ha empeorado -señaló Kanon mirándose el brazo.

El hombro y brazo izquierdo de Kanon, estaban debidamente inmovilizados y sin dolor, ya que Shion le dio de beber un brebaje verde y extremadamente amargo, que provocó un extraordinario berrinche en el gemelo y risas hilarantes en Death.

-No quiero quedarme aquí como si estuviera internado en un hospital psiquiátrico…

Kanon miró con diversión a Angello -¿por qué precisamente un hospital psiquiátrico?

-Porque me siento identificado -contestó tranquilamente el de Cáncer, forzando un poco la cerradura- mierda… está cerrada por fuera

En ese momento, alguien desde fuera le dio vuelta a la perilla y abrió la puerta de golpe, golpeando a Angello en la nariz -¡ay! ¡por la maldita madre que te parió!

* * *

 _Salón del trono, Palacio de Sahara Asa_

Shion estaba inquieto. Le pasaba cada vez que presentía que algo malo iba a suceder.

Sentado en el enorme trono de madera negra, meditaba perdido en sus pensamientos, mientras mecía sus piernitas en el aire; la imagen podía ser algo tierna, ya que se le veía diminuto en esa gran silla.

-¡Señor Shion! ¡Señor Shion!... ¿estás allí?

No se exaltó al escuchar su nombre, pero esbozó una risita al reconocer la vocecilla. Muy alegre por la visita, levantó la mirada hacia la puerta, desde donde lo saludaba una jovencita peliplateada, quien parecía un par de años mayor que él.

-Señor Shion -saludó ella, haciendo una coqueta reverencia.

-Kamalia -le dijo él- no me gusta que me llames señor…

-Lo siento señor -se disculpó ella inclinando la cabeza y Shion rodó los ojos un poco exasperado.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?... casi nunca vienes a verme, siempre dices tener quehaceres

-Es importante -ella levantó la mirada y cruzó sus manos sobre el pecho. De verdad que Shion no pudo evitar perderse en la encantadora presencia de la niña y se distrajo observando el brillo de sus cabellos plateados cayendo sobre el sencillo vestido de seda blanco.

Un momento ¿vestido de seda blanco?, no, el blanco hace ver a Kamalia muy pálida.

Entonces… Shion no pudo evitar perderse en la encantadora presencia de la niña y se distrajo observando el brillo de sus cabellos plateados, cayendo sobre el vestido de terciopelo rojo.

Sí, definitivamente el terciopelo rojo era mucho mejor.

Shion sonrió satisfecho y se dispuso a escuchar a Kamalia esbozando una linda sonrisa -¿qué tienes que contarme?

-Es acerca de tus amigos humanos -el pequeño levantó los puntitos de su frente- escuché que algunas personas no los quieren aquí y que planean…

-¡Señor Shion! -Tenzin interrumpió a los dos niños, quienes se volvieron hacia él mientras se acercaba a paso lento, ayudado por un bastón plateado- que bueno verle levantado… Kamalia- saludó el viejo, mirando con rabia a la jovencita.

La niña se respingó ante la presencia del mayor y el temor inundó su mirada. Shion notó aquello de inmediato, porque a él nada se le escapaba, nada podía estar fuera de su control allí, o al menos casi nada.

-¿Necesitas mi presencia para algún asunto importante Tenzin?

-De hecho -dijo el hombre con una reverencia y miró de reojo a la niña, quien no dejaba de frotarse las manos muy nerviosa- tengo un asunto que quiero discutir con usted señor… y me parece que no es adecuado que la señorita se encuentre aquí a estas horas, sobre todo, ahora que ha caído la noche más larga…

-Kamalia es mi amiga… y puede venir a visitarme cuando quiera

-Discúlpeme usted por mi impertinencia -respondió Tenzin, componiendo otra reverencia y forzando una risa- insisto... es realmente importante lo que tengo que decirle…

Shion suspiró resignado. Estaba seguro de que el viejo se encargaría de llenarle la cabeza de paranoia por lo que quedaba de la noche larga y eso realmente lo cansaba -de acuerdo Tenzin… Kamalia- dijo dirigiendo su atención a la pequeña, quien negaba en silencio rogando por una oportunidad para alejarlo de aquel anciano traicionero.

-Shion… Shion por favor -rogó ella- es solo un momento…

-Tranquila Kamalia -dijo el niño tomándole una mano- espérame en el jardín… yo te alcanzo en unos minutos… te lo prometo

* * *

-¿Qué se supone que están haciendo ustedes dos?- interrogó Demián cuando Angello y Kanon se colocaron en posición de ataque.

Kanon miró a todas partes y se señaló a sí mismo fingiendo inocencia, logrando que el ceño de Demian se frunciera de forma amenazadora -¿te refieres a nosotros?-

-¿No veo a nadie más aquí ateniense?

-No sé -contestó Angello escudándose detrás de sus puños- tal vez tu enorme trasero lemuriano te lo explique

Demian decidió ignorar al italiano, en pro del bienestar de su hígado -síganme- dijo a secas y se colocó al lado de la puerta para darles un espacio.

-Síganme a dónde -preguntó Kanon con altanería- antes de ir a cualquier parte, quiero hablar con Shion primero…

Demian encaró al gemelo y en un rápido movimiento lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa; esos humanos primitivos, habían colmado su paciencia -no sé quién te crees mestizo, pero aquí las órdenes las doy yo… ¿queda claro?... espero no tener que romperte el otro brazo para que lo entiendas

Demian soltó a Kanon hastiado, mientras éste último lo miraba con suficiencia y Angello jadeaba de odio contra ese lemuriano engreído y violento. Por medio de una indicación apenas perceptible para los atenienses, cuatro guardias más entraron a la celda y los obligaron a acompañarlos.

Mientras tanto, en el Salón del Trono, Tenzin continuaba distrayendo a Shion y Kamalia esperaba pacientemente en medio del jardín de rosas.

* * *

 **Isla Andrómeda**

-¿Cómo sigue el pescado?

-Descansando… tiene muchas heridas y además su estado de ánimo no es el mejor, espero no caiga en depresión -contestó Shura, quien afilaba con una cuchilla los extremos de unos troncos secos para usarlos como estacas.

-¿Crees que eso pase?

Shura se encogió de hombros y sin contestar, revisó el tronco. Al confirmar que aún le hacía falta punta, continuó dándole forma. Camus suspiró mirando hacia la cabaña donde descansaba su compañero sueco -creo que es una posibilidad -intervino Camus- recuerda que como buen Piscis tiende a interiorizar las emociones de forma exagerada… si dijera más de dos palabras al día, sabríamos cómo se siente realmente...

-No nos va a decir nada… ya sabes cómo es -bufó Shura y cargó un par de decenas de troncos en el hombro para dirigirse al campamento.

-Eso es lo que me temo -susurró Camus.

-Camie…

-¿Sí? -Camus, se puso una toalla al hombro y se dirigió a una pileta con agua potable que instalaron provisionalmente, estaba harto de la incipiente barba e iba a deshacerse de ella en ese momento.

-Necesito hacerte esta pregunta -Camus lo miró enarcando una ceja. Milo se aclaró la garganta y dejó el material que cargaba a un lado- ¿recuerdas qué día es hoy?

-Para nada -contestó Camus elevándose el cabello para atarlo en una coleta alta

-¿De verdad no lo recuerdas?

-¿Qué te tiene tan preocupado? -Camus sonrió mirando su rostro en un pequeño espejo, mientras esparcía crema de afeitar en su barbilla.

-¡Es 7 de febrero!... estás cumpliendo 22 años viejo…

- _Mon dieu_ -dijo dejando de pasar la navaja en su mentón y se volvió hacia el griego- ya soy mayor de edad en cualquier país del mundo -Milo afirmó con una gran sonrisa y lo abrazó efusivamente. Camus no dejó de lado su tenue sonrisa y lo recibió con los brazos extendidos, sin soltar la navaja de afeitar.

-Agradezco a la diosa que todavía seamos cómplices, después de 18 años de conocernos…

-Prácticamente toda la vida -Camus le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda al griego, quien no mermaba la fuerza de su abrazo- Milo… me alegra que pueda llamarte nuevamente así... amigo, camarada, compañero, hermano… mi vida hubiera sido muy aburrida sin ti

-Lo sé -Camus enarcó una ceja por la evidente modestia de su amigo, pero luego sonrió- mi vida también hubiera sido muy mediocre sin ti… seguramente nunca hubiera ido a la universidad sin tu insistencia

Los amigos se separaron y se miraron un instante -lo sé- contestó Camus.

Milo le dibujó una carita feliz al francés en la espuma de afeitar- esta noche nos escaparemos y celebraremos a lo grande

-Si claro… con Shura a cargo no iremos ni al muelle

-No te preocupes por la cabrita… lo llevaremos con nosotros y la pasaremos mejor que nunca

-¿Piensas noquearlo y secuestrarlo?... eso me encantaría verlo

-Menuda desconfianza hermano… ya verás como lo logro

-¿Y qué haremos con Afro?

-No te preocupes por él mi querido francés… al pez, lo dejaremos en muy buenas manos

* * *

 **Santuario de Atena**

Mareado, adolorido y sobre todo muy confundido. Cuando abrió los ojos y el Sol golpeó sus pupilas de jade, sintió su cabeza palpitaba de dolor. Tenía quemada la piel de los brazos y su mejilla izquierda llevaba mucho rato apoyada sobre una superficie áspera, muy diferente al liso mármol del Templo de Libra. Poco a poco y conforme fue recuperando la movilidad de su cuerpo, se incorporó intentando de intuir el lugar donde se encontraba o de recordar qué diablos le había pasado.

Hacía frío, el suficiente como para que su piel se erizara y entonces un incipiente recuerdo atravesó su mente como una lanza. Era de noche y estaba en el séptimo templo discutiendo con Dhoko de Libra.

 _-Maestro Dhoko… no lo haga… si nos ataca se condenará a muerte y no vamos a permitirlo_

 _-Lamento no poder seguir su idea… pero no puedo arriesgarlos a ustedes…_

 _-¡Maestro!_

 _-¡Cien Dragones de Rozan!_

En sus recuerdos, reconoció a una tercera persona, era Aldaberán de Tauro y al parecer estaba de su lado en la discusión que él sostenía contra Dhoko, era todo lo que recordaba. Ya un poco más despabilado, intentó incorporarse de nuevo, apoyándose en sus rodillas.

-Por Atena- susurró al sentir la descarga en la espalda -esto duele como un demonio...

Un aroma salobre le llenó las fosas nasales y entonces dedujo que se encontraba en la costa. Ahora, la interrogante era quién lo había llevado hasta allí y sobre todo, con qué objetivo.

-Al fin despiertas… Saga

Allí estaba su respuesta. La voz a su espalda era profunda y demasiado grave para ser humana. Por más que se esforzó, no logró reconocer a su dueño.

-Te he esperado por horas hijo… pareciera que peleaste con uno de tus compañeros -al escuchar lo último, Saga se volvió y sus labios se separaron con sorpresa, al toparse con la imagen de la persona que estaba junto a él.

-Padre…

-Dime algo… ¿quién te atacó?

Saga pasó saliva, ya que ahora recordaba un poco más de lo sucedido; el maestro Dhoko muy afligido, sosteniendo un rollo de pergamino entre sus manos, mientras él y Aldaberán intentaban persuadirlo para que no se fuera. Después de eso, un rayo de energía dorada y un golpe tremendo en la cabeza.

-Nadie me atacó -mintió, tratando de salvarle el pellejo a Dhoko.

-Aldaberán y tú estaban inconscientes en el séptimo templo y el caballero de Libra está desaparecido, supongo que tú sabes dónde se encuentra...

-Realmente no sé nada de él -Saga tomó aire y compuso su mejor expresión de indiferencia- Aldebarán y yo nos reunimos para hablar y seguramente bebimos de más

-¿Bebieron de más en un templo que no era el suyo? -Shion levantó la barbilla, su ceño estaba peligrosamente fruncido -no me mientas Saga- le advirtió entre dientes.

Saga se puso de pie, tenía la misma altura de su padre -le aseguro que no le estoy mintiendo, señor…

-Dhoko está acusado de traicionar a la diosa y al Santuario

Saga continuó mirando a su padre con frialdad -que me lo venga a decir Atena...

-¿Crees que ella va a dejar sus ocupaciones para venir al Santuario a desmentir mis palabras?

-Debería...

-Insensato… sabes que puedo acusarte de encubrir a un traidor y por lo tanto, pesará sobre ti una causa similar -Shion apretó los puños furioso- ¿prefieres perder tu vida que decir la verdad?

-Estoy diciendo la verdad -argumentó el gemelo lo más serio que le fue posible. Había aprendido a controlar bien sus emociones para no delatarse delante del enemigo y era una habilidad aprendida de su padre, quien en ese momento se dejaba ver como un libro abierto.

-Aldaberán dice otra cosa -Shion caminó hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro, tomándose las manos en la espalda, meditando -no me importa tu ligamen conmigo… mi deber es la seguridad del Santuario, aunque tenga que pasar por encima de los cadáveres de mis hijos…

-¿Quién eres? ¿dónde está Aldaberán?

Shion se carcajeó con sorna -por eso te considero un peligro… eres el único que es capaz de saber exactamente qué sucede con el Patriarca -Shion calmó la risa y se aclaró la garganta- si quieres saber dónde está el caballero de Tauro, puedes verlo por ti mismo… ¡Aldebarán!

Saga miró hacia su derecha, donde un inmenso hombre acorazado en su armadura dorada, emergía de detrás de las rocas como si de una muralla humana se tratara, caminaba orgulloso hacia él, rodeado de un amenazante cosmo color púrpura.

-¿Alde? -susurró el peliazul sin entender bien lo que sucedía.

-Saga -llamó Shion al asombrado gemelo- hace muchos años, condenaste a tu propio hermano y lo dejaste a su suerte en uno de los calabozos del Cabo Sunión…

Saga pasó saliva, mientras Aldaberán se tronaba los nudillos frente a él.

-Serás castigado según los preceptos del código de Hammurabi…

-¿Código de Hammurabi?... ¿ahora aplicas la ley como si fueras un tirano?

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso? -Saga guardó silencio, solamente para no perjudicar a Aldaberán- lo sabía… ahora sufre el mismo suplicio que provocaste a tu hermano…

Saga no tuvo tiempo de defenderse, porque para cuando pudo asimilar las palabras de su padre, un Gran Cuerno se le vino encima.

* * *

 **Isla Andrómeda**

Desde que había vuelto de Suecia, sus compañeros lo obligaron a recluirse en una de las pocas cabañas de la isla para que descansara. Sin embargo, no pudo dormir en todo el día, ya que en su mente repasaba una y otra vez lo sucedido en la casa de su padre, pero sobre todo, su corazón continuaba hecho añicos por la desaparición de Victoria.

Victoria, la pequeña rubia que lo alejó del peligro en más de una ocasión y que desapareció en el incendio de la mansión Rosenträdgard. Sacó de debajo de la almohada una gran semilla dorada, único recuerdo de su pequeño ángel y acarició la aterciopelada superficie -prometo que perduraré tu recuerdo cultivando esta semilla… mi pequeña Victoria

En ese momento alguien abrió la puerta -pensé que estabas dormido… por eso vine a cuidar de tus heridas -Shaina se acercó al lecho y colocó los implementos de curación en la mesa de noche- siento mucho lo de tu familia… Milo de Escorpión me lo contó…

-No tienes por qué sentirte mal -susurró el peliceleste tan bajito que apenas se escuchó. Shaina decidió comenzar a limpiar las heridas de la espalda, mientras él estaba acurrucado mirando hacia la pared, protegiendo contra su pecho la extraña semilla.

-¿Es una semilla? -Afro afirmó en silencio a otro intento de Shaina para iniciar una conversación y de nuevo, ella solo obtuvo ese gesto distante y desolado.

Shaina suspiró un tanto decepcionada y continuó con su labor, limpiando y desinfectando cada herida que se encontraba. Con cuidado, hizo a un lado la abundante cascada de rizos, procurando no jalar bruscamente las hebras para no causar más molestias.

-Cassey era mi hermana mayor -murmuró después de unos minutos Aphrodite- era tanta la diferencia de edades que parecía su hijo…

Shaina se sorprendió por la repentina apertura del sueco y sonrió complacida por la confianza que parecía, él depositaba en ella.

-Era muy cariñosa -Afro sonrió apenas y suspiró al sentir la delicadeza con la que Shaina curaba su espalda- casi como tú…

La amazona sonrió y no dijo nada para no interrumpirlo -la vi por última vez hace menos de seis meses y no quise hablar más de diez minutos con ella -Afro suspiró al no escuchar respuesta- disculpa si te aburro…

-No me aburres, puedes contarme lo que necesites, te hará bien…

Afro sonrió distraído en los curiosos relieves de la semilla -no quiero quedarme solo… quiero encontrar a mi hermana gemela… y mantener a salvo a todos esos gandules dorados, que son mi familia -Aphrodite se volvió hacia Shaina y la miró- tampoco quiero perderte a ti

-Aphrodite -susurró con las mejillas enrojecidas. La máscara la hacía sentir sofocada.

El muchacho levantó una mano y tomó del borde la máscara plateada, pidiendo permiso. En silencio, Shaina asintió a la petición y ni lerdo ni perezoso, él retiró el objeto para admirar el bello rostro de su acompañante.

-¿Por qué te sonrojas?

-Tú también estás sonrojado

-Es el calor -ella no pudo evitar reír y esa risa le encantaba al sueco- de acuerdo… acepto que estoy un poco nervioso...

-Aphrodite… desde que te vi en tu jardín… hace muchos años

-Yo también -se apresuró a decir él- no sé si es el mejor momento pero -él se incorporó en la cama y no pudo evitar una mueca dolorida.

-Aphrodite…

-Tranquila… estoy bien -Afro exhaló aire y continuó- solo prométeme que no te irás también -le pidió tomándola de una mano.

-No… no me iré, tampoco lo hagas tú por favor -susurró ella en un hilo de voz y él colocó una mano en la mejilla aterciopelada de la amazona, quien cerró los ojos para disfrutar el contacto. Olvidando el resto del universo, se acercaron para tocarse los labios con una tenue caricia que los hizo estremecerse. Un segundo después, él concretó el acercamiento con un suave y delicado beso, con el cual se dedicaron a dar y recibir lo que sentían y que no habían confesado con palabras.

-Lo prometo -dijo él separándose apenas, sin darse cuenta que Shaina había rodeado con su mano la semilla dorada que aún él sostenía, en un gesto protector que ambos compartieron inconscientemente.

-Entonces… nunca más estaremos solos

* * *

 **Palacio del Valhalla, Asgard**

Hilda de Polaris, caminaba apresuradamente por uno de los pasillos que cruzaba el milenario palacio, cargando una gran canasta de fruta.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

La peliceleste se volvió hacia quien se ofrecía y sonrió de forma maternal -te veo emocionada hermanita- la rubia no pudo evitar una gran sonrisa y un profundo suspiro -sip, definitivamente estás emocionada…

Flare tomó uno de los lados de la canasta y continuó una alegre caminata junto a su hermana, quien se dirigía hasta el Salón Principal del legendario Valhalla.

-Tengo casi un mes de no verlo… espero que no falte

-No faltará… desde que volvieron a la vida, Hyoga está muy emocionado por el cumpleaños de Camus -al pronunciar ese nombre, el rubor invadió las mejillas pálidas de Hilda- espero que mi cómplice cumpla con su parte…

-¿Y quién es ese misterioso cómplice tuyo?

-Adivina…

La rubia comenzó a dar brinquitos -¡Milo!... ¡es el señor Milo de Escorpión!

-¿Quién más?

Caminaron un poco más, hablando de trivialidades y llegaron al amplio espacio que estaba decorado de forma sobria y elegante, pero ideal para una gran celebración. En la mesa que estaba en el centro de la estancia, una hilera de platones de plata, pronto se llenarían con las delicias que se preparaban con esmero en la cocina y en medio de ellos, hermosos ramos de flores de brezo formaba un elegante conjunto.

-De verdad que no escatimaste en gastos hermana -celebró Flare- las frutas frescas son un verdadero lujo aquí -observó al poner la gran canasta sobre la mesa.

-Él lo vale -susurró la peliceleste, tan acongojada por esa confesión que tuvo que desviar la vista hacia otra parte.

-Nunca te había visto así Hilda… ¿de verdad estás tan enamorada?

-Me siento completa con él -la mayor no pudo evitar sonreír- sé que no es fácil llevar una relación a la distancia -ella se encogió de hombros y miró a su hermana con los ojos acuosos- pero lo amo Flare… lo amo con todo mi corazón

-Oh Hilda… me alegra tanto verte así que…

-¡Señorita Hilda! ¡señorita Hilda!

A unos pasos de las hermanas, Mime se acercaba muy despacio. Y es que desde que Poseidón lo hirió clavándole su tridente en la pierna, el pobre pelirrojo tenía que ayudarse con un par de muletas para caminar.

-Mime -susurró Hilda y decidió ahorrarle trabajos, acercándose a él- te pedí que descansaras

-Me gusta ayudar -el muchacho traía consigo un extraño sobre de pergamino, sellado con cera a la manera antigua- además… todo el mundo está tan ocupado que no había quien le entregara esto y parece ser importante

Hilda recibió el documento y Flare se acercó detrás de ella con el fin de curiosear -¿qué es?... ¿quién lo envía?

-Vaya… es una invitación

-Se ve muy elegante

-Si -sonrió Hilda- tiene impregnado el buen gusto del patriarca Shion… es una verdadera exquisitez caligráfica… me está invitando a un Concilio de Dioses...

* * *

 **Atlantis**

Una sirena de cabello dorado, nadaba en círculos alrededor del pequeño estanque en el que se encontraba recluída gracias a Kasa, el General Marina de Leúmnades.

El lugar era el interior de uno de los siete pilares del santuario marino; _"un calabozo para monstruos como yo"_ pensó y una risa cansada apareció en el hermoso rostro de ángel. Había intentado escalar por horas aquellas gruesas paredes de piedra, sin embargo su piel era muy lisa y no generaba la fricción suficiente como para lograr un avance.

Después de un rato, alguien abrió la compuerta que se encontraba en la parte superior del pilar y soltó un bulto que cayó al agua pesadamente. Riendo con burla, Ligeia se acercó hacia donde había caído el objeto y sin el menor cuidado sacó aquello del agua, jalándole de unos largos cabellos rojos.

-¡Suéltame!

-Mira a quién tenemos aquí… si es Aglaópe la de ojos hermosos

Aglaópe gimió por el maltrato y utilizando su cola, arremetió fuertemente contra la rubia, logrando que ésta la soltara al instante.

-¡Harpía! -gritó Ligeia al recibir el golpe en su cuerpo- solo estaba saludándote

-Disculpa si dudo de tus intenciones, _hermana_ -la pelirroja aprovechó para alejarse de Ligeia y se acomodó en una protuberancia en el centro del pilar donde estaban encerradas, allí comenzó a peinar sus largos cabellos rojos, usando solo sus dedos -supongo que estás aquí por tus buenas obras…

-Solo vine a buscar a alguien -dijo la rubia, acercándose hacia donde estaba su hermana.

-¿A Atlantis? ¿específicamente a los dominios del dios que nos ha desterrado?... has perdido la razón

-Tanto como tú... ¿qué hacías tú aquí?

Aglaópe hizo un mohín y giró el cuerpo lo suficiente como para darle la espalda a su hermana -quería pedirle algo al general de Sirene- susurró con vergüenza.

-Qué interesante -Ligeia sonrió con malicia y nadó hasta apoyarse sobre la cola de Aglaópe- yo te contaré mi secreto… si tú me cuentas el tuyo -susurró feliz de poner a su hermana en un aprieto.

Aglaópe terminó por aceptar y es que la verdad no tenía escapatoria -como Poseidón arrebató nuestro canto… necesito la melodía del general para atraer a alguien…

-¿Hablas de aquel enorme ateniense que custodia el segundo templo de la escalinata?

-Te dije mi secreto -Ligeia sonrió triunfante- ahora… debes decirme el tuyo y conociéndote, le pusiste el ojo a algún hermoso humano para convertirlo en tu esclavo hasta que te canses de él…

-Todo lo contrario mi querida Aglaópe -Ligeia se lanzó al agua y dio una voltereta antes de contestar- este hombre es especial…

-He escuchado eso de tus labios cientos de veces…

-Esta vez es distinto -la rubia nadó hacia atrás, para que el agua la acariciara tal como lo hacía aquel peliazul maravilloso- él es bello como el más bello de los hombres… y me hace sentir cosas que no había sentido jamás con un mortal...

-Lo lamento por él…

Ligeia se giró bruscamente hacia su hermana salpicándola con agua -eres insensata… te he confesado mis sentimientos y mira como te mofas de ellos -la pelirroja enarcó una ceja y ahora fue su turno para burlarse de la otra.

-Bien merecido que lo tienes… me has echado en cara muchas veces mi debilidad por el amor que profeso a Aldaberán de Tauro… tu bocaza se ha encargado de usar sus mordaces palabras para castigarte… sufre la misma agonía que yo Ligeia, porque la ira del dios del Mar cayó sobre nosotras como una sombra que nos mantendrá separadas de los mortales que amamos -Aglaópe bajó la mirada con tristeza y dejó de peinarse- la vida de un mortal es tan efímera como un suspiro y este destierro puede prolongarse incluso más allá de sus muertes…

-Me temo que esa sentencia de la que hablas, ya se haya cumplido para mi -Ligeia se acercó a su hermana y recostó la cabeza rubia en el regazo de ésta- mi adorado mortal se desvaneció sin dejar rastro… es como si hubiera desaparecido en el cauce de la Estigia…

-Es una espantosa noticia Ligeia -Agláope comenzó a acariciar el cabello de la rubia en forma protectora- lo que me temo es que algo esté sucediendo en la tierra de los hombres y nadie se haya enterado…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Poco antes de que Leúmnades me apresara… encontré esto enredado en el mástil de un navío hundido…

Cuando la pelirroja acercó el objeto dorado a Ligeia, esta reaccionó retrocediendo como si aquello fuera a devorarla -Aglaópe… aleja eso de aquí…

-¿Sabes qué es?

-Hazlo… ese objeto está maldito… es la prisión del tiempo

-¿A qué te refieres?... me estás asustando, solamente es un reloj de arena

-Míralo bien -la pelirroja obedeció y acercó el pendiente a sus ojos para examinarlo.

-Bueno… no tiene arena… solo un líquido rojo

-Es sangre -Agláope miró a su compañera con desconcierto- la sangre de su prisionero…

* * *

 **Cabo Sunión, Atenas**

Otra vez sin recordar qué había sucedido. La cabeza le ardía y cada minúsculo tendón de su cuerpo le reclamaba a gritos la violencia de los golpes recibidos.

-¡Demonios! -Saga se incorporó con dificultad apoyándose en sus temblorosos brazos- ¿qué pasó ahora?

Había oscurecido ya y era muy difícil para él reconocer cualquier cosa que estuviera a más de dos metros de distancia. Sin embargo, un aroma inconfundible le llegó de pronto y el sonido de las olas al romper contra la roca, golpeó sus oídos.

-No… no puede ser

Presa del pánico, se movió intentando encontrar una salida de aquel lugar. Recorrió las paredes de roca, en cuyas irregularidades se escurría el agua salada y por fin halló una portezuela, la cual dejaba pasar la incipiente luz de la llena por en medio de sus barrotes de hierro.

-No -susurró casi sin resuello, al darse cuenta de que por más fuerza que utilizara no podría escapar, ya que esa prisión estaba rodeada por un poderoso cosmo que la hacía impenetrable- esto… esto es…

En ese momento, una gran ola rompió contra la cueva y lanzó al debilitado caballero a la pared contraria. A partir de ahí, el agua le azotó sin clemencia una y otra vez, hasta que se percató de que la marea había subido tanto, que el agua le llegaba a los hombros.

-¡Aldaberán de Tauro!

Llamó inútilmente al único caballero dorado que se suponía estaba en las doce casas -¡Aldaberán!

Como por arte de un poder maligno, la marea se alzó a una velocidad poco natural, terminado de cubrir el enorme cuerpo del griego, quien comenzó a luchar contra la muerte, arremetiendo contra las aguas como si ellas fueran las culpables de su desgracia.

Morir ahogado, qué destino tan terrible. ¿Qué clase de hombre era su padre, que condenaba a su propia sangre a un fin tan cruel?

Quince años atrás, él no fue era tan diferente.

Estaba a punto de quedarse inconsciente, cuando un diminuto rayo de luz blanca se coló por en medio de las aguas turbulentas y desde el fondo de la caverna, se empujó débilmente con las piernas para alcanzar la luz que creía, era aquella que le señalaba el camino a seguir para alcanzar de nuevo el reino de los Muertos. Quiso el destino, o una fuerza desconocida, que Saga de Géminis recobrara la esperanza perdida, al descubrir que el rayo plateado le señalaba una depresión esculpida en la roca, en la cual pudo llenar sus pulmones del preciado aire del que adolecía.

-Por… por Atena -susurró en un resuello.

Sus manos temblorosas, recorrieron el techo de la trampa de aire, para encontrar alguna protuberancia a la cual aferrarse, sin embargo, solo logró palpar algo que estaba escrito en la piedra.

K.V. la estrella olvidada de Géminis

Nunca Saga había llorado tanto, como lo hizo en ese momento.

* * *

 **Mansión Kiddo, Japón**

-¡Aioria! ¡Aioria! ¡Aioria!

-Wooohu -gritaron al unísono los presentes, cuando el dorado logró tragar su décimo vaso de sake sin desplomarse. Al lado del griego, yacía un inútil Aioros, quien había sucumbido a los efectos del vino de arroz, a partir del segundo vaso.

-Vamos Aioria… ¡otra ronda!

El castaño sonrió y negó con la cabeza y las manos, anunciando su retiro de la contienda. Y es que lo que tenía sumamente emocionados a los chicos de bronce, era el hecho de que el competidor del dorado era nada más y nada menos que Tatsumi, quien acostumbraba a presumir de su resistencia al sake y que ahora se vio vencido irremediablemente por un joven al que fácilmente triplicaba en edad.

-Lo… lo siento chicos -se disculpó Aioria riendo más de lo normal- creo… creo que es todo por hoy…

-Vamos Aioria -insistió Seiya- esto es épico… nunca habíamos celebrado así

-Por favor Aioria -dijo Sahori rogándole como una chiquilla.

-No Seiya… princesa… suficiente Aioria por hoy…

-Aún no hemos cenado -dijo amablemente Shiryu- tenemos barra especial de sushi…

-Dame unos minutos -pidió Aioria, tratando de suprimir el hipo que irremediablemente había provocado tanto alcohol- solo saldré un momento a caminar

-De acuerdo…

-¿Te… acompaño… hermanito?

Aioria miró a su hermano mayor con diversión. Estaba tan mareado que no era capaz de pronunciar una frase sin titubear -quédate amigo… creo que te hace falta descansar un rato sin moverte, no te preocupes… te prometo que estaré bien

-De… de acuerdo

* * *

La celebración había estado muy divertida, pero por aquella infantil propuesta de Seiya, se le había pasado la mano con el sake. Así que decidió partir por lo sano y no dejar mancillar más su dignidad frente a los caballeros de bronce.

Mientras caminaba por uno de los hermosos jardines, una curvilínea figura salió a su encuentro, haciéndolo respingarse de la impresión -¿Marín?- allí estaba la causa de la mayoría de sus alegrías y en ese momento no podía ser más afortunado al encontrarse enfrente de la mujer que amaba -no puede ser- exclamó caminando hacia ella con una sonrisa radiante -pero qué bella sorpresa…

La pelirroja no dijo nada, pero se acercó a él con andar pausado. Aioria no pudo evitar perderse en las caderas que oscilaban con aquel contoneo que lo volvía loco y que en ella se daba de forma tan natural. Sin más preámbulo, Marín tiró la máscara y al estar a dos palmos de él, le rodeó con un brazo por la nuca y rozó con las uñas la piel del cuello masculino, mientras se acercaba lentamente para aspirar el aroma exquisitamente masculino que emanaba de la piel acaramelada del griego.

Todo aquel sensual preámbulo, sumado a que llevaba varios días separado de su amada, hicieron mella de la ferrea voluntad del león dorado y sin esperar nada más, la rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura y la levantó lo suficiente para alcanzar los suaves labios, los cuales comenzó a devorar flamélico de deseo.

-Marín -susurró Aioria en cuanto se separaron para respirar- eso fue…

-Shhhh -lo calló ella colocándole su índice en los labios, mirándolo de una forma tan lasciva, que el joven león sintió que iba a tumbarla en ese jardín para hacerla suya de inmediato- te extrañé… amor mío, has tardado mucho en volver

-La diosa nos pidió quedarnos aquí a mi y a mi hermano -de pronto Aioria salió de su ensoñación, porque se le hizo muy extraño que Marín estuviera allí vestida con su armadura- ¿sucedió algo en el Santuario? -la chica enarcó una ceja en clara señal de interrogación- no preciosa… no es que no adore el hecho de que estés aquí conmigo -Aioria la abrazó más fuerte para hacerse sentir y que ella se diera cuenta de lo que había provocado en su parte baja- mira cómo me tienes… y si la armadura es parte del juego, he de decir que me encanta la idea

Marín le respondió con otro apasionado beso y después de unos instantes, deshizo el abrazo, para alejarse dándole la espalda para mostrar su trasero con descaro -de hecho… si sucede algo…

-No… no te entiendo...

-Cometiste un error muy grande, caballero de Leo -Aioria la miró desconcertado, pensando que se trataba de una broma y que terminaría esposado en la cama o algo mejor que eso, para él era fácil imaginarlo. Sin embargo, el semblante sombrío que le mostró Marín al mirarlo, lo hizo dudar de aquello.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?

-Esto es lo que sucede Aioria de Leo -le dijo ella entregándole algo. El aludido tomó el pergamino azul con el sello del Patriarca y se apresuró a leerlo.

-¿Tración?... ¡yo no he traicionado a nadie!... por la diosa Marín

-Lo siento Aioria… lamento tener que hacerlo -Marín cerró sus ojos y se rodeó de un poderoso, pero maligno cosmo- ¡DESTELLO DE LA GARRA DEL ÁGUILA!

* * *

 _Continuará_

 _*El codigo de Hammurabi, es aquel famoso escrito legal del antiguo Imperio Babilónico y que en resumidas cuentas castigaba "Ojo por ojo, diente por diente"_

 _Bueno gente linda, aquí de nuevo regalándoles estas locuras. Agradezco de corazón sus bellas palabras, son realmente alentadoras y cada vez que las leo, me motivan a continuar con este proyecto. Me disculpan si no están todas las líneas de separación, pero esta página a veces se pelea conmigo y no me deja hacer nada._

 _Danimel, Arawn87 (una excelente escritora por lo demás), Artemiss90, Mariana Elías, KarliCm, como dices, a Sahori algo le sucede, he tratado de dar algunas pistas, muy sutiles, pero ya en el siguiente cap prometo aclarar completamente la cosa. Como viste, ya se nos manifestó Marín, vamos a ver qué sucede. Kennandaillard, muchos abrazos por tus palabras, me alegra que te siga emocionando la historia y que los capítulos largos no te molesten. Enredar los argumentos es una dificultad, yo tengo los capítulos esquematizados en libretitas y las verás rayadas de todos colores donde tacho una cosa y pongo otra, eso para no perderme yo, ni perderlos a ustedes (aunque a veces es difícil evitarlo con tanta situación). En cuanto a lo que dijo Shion de Saga, nuestro bello y poseído patriarca no dijo el más poderoso, dijo el más peligroso y en el diálogo que él tiene con Saga en uno de los segmentos de la historia, Shion explica el porqué. Yo también soy del criterio que es difícil que hayan unos más fuertes que otros, tiene que haber unos superior, que supongo se convierte en el patriarca de generación. Si creo que hay técnicas más efectivas que otras y francamente lo que no creo, es que los de bronce resultaron más poderosas que ellos, pero dilema existencial mío, jejejejeje. Bueno amiga, muchas gracias de verdad por tus palabras, espero que nos sigamos conversando mucho tiempo más. Abrazos desde Costa Rica. Pd (Shura, super sexy)_

 _Amatizta, también gracias por tu comentario. Yo sé que la cosa se está complicando, espero que me dé la cabeza para justificar la forma en que quiero terminar esta aventura. Lo de Sahori no es irresponsabilidad por enajenamiento, sino que algo más sucede con ella y lo aclararé en el siguiente capítulo, jajajajaja, ustedes saben que yo alargo muuuuucho las historias, pero prometo que iré concretando situaciones que no se han resuelto desde los "Asesinos de Arles", como Shaina y Afro, jejejejeje, ya tenemos un avance, no?_

 _Cecile, gracias por tu comentario, que bueno que notes que voy concretando la cosa. En cuanto a lo del lemon, jejejejeje, voy a intentarlo, lo prometo. Por ahora la parejita que más me inspira un lemon bien picante son Shura y June, pero esas situaciones se darán conforme avance la historia. Cuando escriba un lemon, ustedes me dicen cómo me quedó, jajajajajaja, un abrazo, nos seguimos hablando._

 _Luuuuna, mira qué puedo decirte. Hiciste un análisis bien exhaustivo de los dos últimos capítulos, muchas gracias popr tus palabras. Como has notado, Aphrodite, Afrodita, es mi personaje favorito y sé que a veces se me pasa la mano y se roba el show, pero muy poca gente escribe de él, entonces yo lo hago por todos los demás jejejejeje. Me lo imagino menos delicado y más varonil, como se veía en Hades (para mi, la mejor dibujada de todas las sagas), solo que no supero lo de los labios pintados, porque eso se ha prestado para que lo menosprecien en algunos fics del fandom y lo conviertan en una loca chismosa. Ufff, era un desahogo, jajajajajaja. Bueno Luna, de verdad muchas gracias por continuar tan al pendiente de las actualizaciones y espero de verdad que nos sigamos hablando por mucho tiempo._

 _Ahora si, queridas y queridos, un abrazo de corazón, espero nos veamos pronto y el cerebro no se me funda._


	12. El régimen del Tiempo

**Nota obligatoria:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya son obra de Masami Kurumada y Teshigori, yo nada más me dedico a escribir sobre ellos sin obtener nada a cambio, más que mucha satisfacción personal y entretenimiento saludable

 **Trémula paz: aprendiendo a vivir en las doce casas**

 **Advertencias: Lenguaje inapropiado**

 **Violencia**

 **Romance**

 **El régimen del tiempo**

 **Mansión Kiddo, Japón**

-¡DESTELLO DE LA GARRA DEL ÁGUILA!

Aioria se lanzó al suelo y dio una voltereta para esquivar el ataque de la amazona, el cual iba dirigido directamente a su pecho -de acuerdo… queda claro que me gusta jugar un tanto fuerte antes de… ¡pero esta vez has ido demasiado lejos Marín!

-¡Vivo o muerto Aioria! -le amenazó, invocando de nuevo su cosmo.

-¿Quién te ordenó hacer esto? -cuestionó Aioria al incorporarse, dándose cuenta de que las intenciones de su novia eran genuinas, al percibir algo distinto en su cosmo.

-Su Santidad… el Gran Patriarca Shion

-¡MIENTES!... Shion jamás ordenaría algo así… ¿quién eres? -Aioria deshizo su posición ofensiva y la miró con severidad, pero con un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos- tú no puedes ser _mi_ Marín… ¡ella no haría algo como esto!

-Soy Marín de Águila… Capitana General de la Orden Plateada del Santuario de Atena y estoy siguiendo órdenes, caballero dorado -se presentó ella como si nada, comenzando a encender su cosmo con el fin de iniciar el contraataque.

"Ese cosmo" -pensó Aioria- "está lleno de malignidad… pero a la vez de duda... y su comportamiento es muy errático"

Y es que para Aioria era fácil reconocer esas señales en su amada, ya que él había pasado por lo mismo, dos años atrás. En ese entonces, fue Arles quien bloqueó su conciencia al utilizar el _"Satán Imperial"_ contra él. Recordaba la duda en su mente y el dolor en su corazón, cuando se fue contra Seiya de Pegaso y accidentalmente terminó con la vida de Cassios. Por desgracia, fue precisamente eso, lo que le devolvió la razón.

-Marín… tienes que pelear contra ese poder maligno… tú eres más fuerte que esto

-¡Guarda silencio traidor! -la pelirroja arremetió de nuevo contra Aioria, lanzando su puño con toda la fuerza que fue capaz de generar. El dorado esquivó el ataque y maniobró el cuerpo de forma tal, que pudo deslizarse detrás de ella para aprisionarla e impedir sus movimientos.

-¡Basta! -gruñó Aioria apretando con fuerza el agarre, mientras ella se retorcía entre sus brazos- ¡deja de moverte!... ¡no quiero lastimarte!

-¡Suéltame escoria traicionera!… has deshonrado a la Sagrada Orden de Atena… ¡por eso debes morir!

Aioria se acuclilló arrastrándola con él hacia abajo -¡calma!... de nada te valdrá esforzarte… aunque no te guste, te supero por mucho en fuerza y cosmo

A pesar de que Marín era una guerrera experimentada y conocía sus posibilidades contra un enemigo, parecía dispuesta a luchar aunque terminara hecha pedazos en manos del león dorado.

-¡Suéltame! -dijo ella cansada de forcejear- puedes terminar conmigo… pero alguien más vendrá por ti… el Patriarca ha dado la orden

El moreno también jadeaba por el esfuerzo, bien que mal Marín era una guerrera poderosa y le había dado trabajos controlarla -dime que no me recuerdas- le susurró al oído -dime que no recuerdas por todo lo que hemos pasado para estar juntos… que no recuerdas nuestros planes… que no recuerdas nuestras promesas…

En el fondo de su mente, Marín reconoció el tono arrullador de la voz del león y los latidos de su corazón clamaron por el calor de su amado, pero las palabras del patriarca le torturaban, recordándole que su deberes para con el Santuario y su lealtad hacia la diosa Atena, estaba por encima de cualquier cosa o persona.

Concentrándose en la lucha y acallando por completo su corazón, acumuló toda su energía en un solo punto para lograr la fuerza necesaria que le permitiera escapar de Aioria, quien al sentir el cosmo de la amazona creciendo de nuevo, decidió sacarla de combate de una vez por todas.

Suspiró apesadumbrado, sintiendo el cuerpo de Marín contra él y sin darle más largas al asunto, levantó su puño derecho y lo dirigió al torso de ella.

-Lo siento Marín… de verdad lo siento

* * *

En la planta baja de la mansión Kiddo, tres caballeros de bronce, ponían la mesa para el gran banquete de sushi que preparó el chef con el fin de agasajar a los invitados de la señorita Kiddo. Kalia y Algor se unieron tarde al grupo y comenzaron una agradable conversación con Aioros, quien ya había superado los efectos de la única copa de sake que bebió. Mientras tanto, Sahori parecía distante y se levantó de la mesa, justo cuando sintió una vibración en su cosmo. Luego se disculpó con todos y se retiró a sus habitaciones para descansar.

Cuando arribó a su dormitorio, la heredera Kiddo se apresuró a sacar un cofre que tenía guardado en un enorme armario de madera y se dirigió a su balcón privado. Varios metros más abajo, Aioria parecía enfrentar a una amazona; la maestra de Seiya.

Sahori sonrió y del cofre sacó a dos muñecas de la más fina porcelana de oriente; una pelirroja de cabello rizado y una castaña de cabello liso. Luego desdobló con cuidado, un precioso kimono de seda roja y comenzó a vestir a la muñeca pelirroja, la cual le miraba con sus inertes ojos de resina.

 _-Lo siento Marín_ -le oyó decir al caballero de Leo, antes de que un destello dorado brillara a su derecha. Completamente inexpresiva, la pelilila detuvo por un momento la labor y miró hacia el jardín quedamente por unos instantes -es una lástima Marín… por un momento creí que ibas a lograr terminar con él...

* * *

 **Isla Andrómeda**

Caminaba bajo el Sol quemante, con una amplia sonrisa detrás de la máscara. Aún le era difícil creer que el caballero de Piscis y ella… pues. Ahora tenía una esperanza, una posibilidad de ser completamente feliz al lado de un hombre que quisiera compartir su vida con ella. Estaba segura de que Aphrodite podía ser ese hombre y así quería que fuera.

Ahora, un problema que podía ser determinante para este precioso inicio, tenía nombre y apellido; Seiya Kiddo. ¿Comprendería el caballero de Pegaso que su corazón ya no le pertenecía? ¿Aceptaría Seiya de buena gana la noticia de que ya no representaba un interés románico para ella?

Esperaba que si.

Cuán engañada estaba cuando aceptó las "demostraciones afectivas" de Seiya, pensando que al final de todo, aquel atolondrado japonés, había aprendido a quererla. Sin embargo, el efímero sabor de sus besos estaba muy lejos del candor que impregnaba Aphrodite en sus labios. No, Seiya definitivamente nunca la quiso y para su desgracia, tuvieron que pasar años antes de aceptar esa cruel verdad.

A lo lejos, los caballeros dorados revisaban un puñado de objetos a medio chamuscar, Shaina suspiró y dejó de lado todo el lío mental que se había armado en su cabeza, a raíz de su recién nacido romance. Por ahora, lo importante era informar a sus superiores acerca de la solicitud del caballero de Piscis.

* * *

 _Momentos antes en una cabaña alejada_

-No deberías levantarte, estás muy débil…

-Agradezco que te preocupes por mi -dijo él pujando por el esfuerzo de sentarse, ya que el cuerpo le dolía espantosamente- no puedo pedirte que entiendas mi posición, pero te aseguro que es importante…

-Debes descansar, no vale la pena sobreesforzarse… la charla puede esperar

Esa mañana la había dedicado completa a cuidar del maltrecho caballero de las Rosas y por lo tanto, Shaina no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo poner en riesgo su salud. Muy a su pesar, decidió hacerle una propuesta para detener al testarudo pez en su afán de dejar el reposo -de acuerdo, de acuerdo… ya que es tan difícil convencerte de que estés quieto, llamaré a los otros para que vengan a hablar contigo… ¿de acuerdo?

-No podía esperar menos de ti… muchas gracias -él se incorporó con dificultad y levantó la mano derecha- prometo portarme bien mientras estoy solo…

-Más te vale -Shaina rió e intentó recostarlo de nuevo, pero él aprovechó el movimiento para jalarla del brazo y robarle un último beso antes de que se fuera- oye -protestó ella con falso enojo- has hecho trampa

-Nunca te metas con un caballero dorado -le susurró él con coquetería- porque puedes salir perdiendo...

-Creo que es tarde para la advertencia, señor caballero dorado -le contestó ella juntando su nariz con la de él- esta batalla la perdí y me rindo ante sus encantos...

-¿Estás admitiendo tu derrota?

Ella le sonrió con dulzura y le acarició una mejilla con el dorso de la mano -no puedo negarlo… me venciste desde la primera vez que te vi…

Afro le devolvió la sonrisa -si es así… declaro un empate

* * *

 **Santuario de Atena, Templo Principal**

-¿Cuándo nos va a dejar ir, señor?

-Cuando yo decida que te vayas

-De… de acuerdo, como… usted diga -murmuró Kiki angustiado y se acurrucó con Biralo en una esquina de la habitación.

-Eso es, pequeño -respondió Shion secamente- me agrada que seas obediente...

" _No te atrevas Cronos… no usarás a Kiki… él es aprendiz de mi hijo" -_ resonó la voz de Shion en su cabeza. A pesar de estar en tan comprometida posición, la mente del Patriarca aún tenía las fuerzas suficientes para manifestarse de vez en cuando. Y era gracias a eso que Cronos no había actuado a gusto, ya que la extraordinaria psique de Shion, era el grillete que mantenía a raya su maléfica voluntad.

-Bah… cállate Shion, tú no intervengas… el chiquillo puede ser muy útil para mi… pero sobre todo… me interesa mucho ese grifo"

" _Hay muchos acantilados en los alrededores Cronos, mi daga está cerca también… sabes que no me titubea la voluntad para terminar conmigo con tal de joderte"_

A pesar de la conversación interna que mantenía con el dueño del cuerpo que habitaba, Cronos continuó guardando algunos objetos cuidadosamente en un misterioso baúl- mi querido Kiki -continuó a pesar de las advertencias de Shion- nunca estás conmigo… entonces… ¿por qué tanta prisa por irte? -dijo de repente fingiendo amabilidad, mirando apenas de reojo al pequeño lemuriano y a su grifo.

-Es que… yo… el maestro me dejó tarea -mintió el chiquillo y Biralo se encogió en el suelo- me dejó mucha tarea… y… y si no termino antes de que vuelva… va a castigarme de nuevo -una vez dijo la primera mentira, el pelirrojo adquirió las agallas para continuar con la farsa- seguramente me pondrá a limpiar su taller, como cuando soltamos los animales de la fiesta de la Luna de Cosecha -Kiki tuvo un escalofrío involuntario al recordar aquel episodio- tardé un mes completo en terminar… era un caos

-Me parece muy bien que tu… maestro

-¿Mu?

-Si Mu… que él… te deje suficiente trabajo como para que no pierdas el tiempo -Kiki pasó saliva y Shion sonrió al mirarlo tan nervioso- los niños deben tener la mente ocupada...

De repente, Kiki notó al Patriarca exhalando un largo y casi lastimero suspiro. Su respiración comenzó a volverse errática.

-Ma… ¿maestro?... ¿se encuentra bien? -preguntó el chico al notar la angustia en el aura de Shion.

-Kiki, sé que dijiste que estás ocupado en las diferentes tareas que te encomendó Mu -le explicó Shion con tono suave, uno muy diferente a la escalofriante voz con la que le había hablado hasta ahora- sin embargo, necesito que cumplas con una pequeña, pero vital misión...

Para ese momento, no se percibían rastros de aquella aura maligna y Shion se volvió hacia Kiki emanando la calidez de siempre. Y es que desde que los Caballeros Dorados volvieron a la vida y Mu se lo presentó como su aprendiz, Shion asumió un papel muy semejante al de un padre condescendiente con Kiki, quien disfrutaba de las ventajas que eso implicaba en su estilo de vida dentro del Santuario. Sin embargo momentos antes, aquel lemuriano que solía ser protector y cuidadoso con él, lo había mirado con una malignidad aterradora.

-Di… dígame señor… ¿qué necesita? -el chiquillo volvió a pasar saliva, porque aún no se sentía del todo seguro- haré lo que me diga… _"sobre todo si con eso puedo largarme de aquí"_ , pensó- como usted lo dijo, tengo muchas obligaciones que cumplir y el maestro Mu, está a punto de volver de su misión… espero comprenda que debería… esperar por él en Aries...

Shion se acercó a Kiki, se acuclilló para estar a su altura y lo miró por unos instantes, tal como lo haría un padre con su hijo pequeño -Kiki… has crecido mucho y si continúas bajo el cuidado y el entrenamiento de Mu, llegarás a ser un gran guerrero -el hombre pasó saliva y suspiró de nuevo, luego las palabras parecieron atorarse en su garganta y guardó silencio.

-Mu, ha sido como un hermano mayor para mi… el mejor del mundo, señor -el chiquillo esbozó una nostálgica sonrisa al recordar todo lo que había vivido hasta ahora con su joven maestro- él me ha enseñado todo lo que sé y no se guarda ningún conocimiento para sí… me prometió que si me esfuerzo como hasta ahora, seré su ayudante en el taller cuando sea grande…

-Lo… lo serás, estoy seguro de eso -Shion le dio una palmadita en el hombro, su mirada estaba llena de angustia.

Kiki esbozó una gran sonrisa de agradecimiento por las palabras del mayor. Unos instantes después, el estado de Shion comenzó a decaer -no tengo mucho tiempo- continuó tratando de impregnar de tranquilidad sus palabras, con el fin de no asustar al más chico.

-Maestro Shion…

-Hijo -le dijo y pasó saliva antes de continuar- toma esto -el lemuriano le entregó una oxidada llave, una que parecía muy antigua- ve… ve a… ve con Biralo… a…

-Maestro ¿qué le sucede?... me está asustando, usted nunca tiene miedo y ahora está temblando...

Shion soltó al niño y se tomó la cabeza por las sienes -ve a Cabo Sunión… y…. utiliza… esta llave… para… para

-¡Señor!

-Libera al prisionero y huyan… lléveselo lejos… escóndanse y no vuelvan al Santuario… al menos hasta que yo les envíe… una señal… será algo que solo ustedes reconocerán… les prometo, que ese destierro no será por mucho tiempo

-Maestro Shion… pero -suplicó el chiquillo buscando una explicación, pero Shion no podía. Continuó respirando agitado y bajó la cabeza, ocultando su rostro a los ojos del niño- no lo quiero dejar señor… hay algo malo aquí… se siente en todas partes… por favor, venga conmigo -la voz se le quebró a Kiki, cuando comenzó a llorar.

-Vete… ¡vete ahora!... no confíes en nadie, mucho menos en Aldaberán…

Kiki montó a Biralo y le propinó una palmadita en el lomo para que se después, salió por la ventana del estudio, pero antes Kiki miro atrás, allí donde dejaba a merced de lo que fuera, a una de las personas que más quería en el mundo.

* * *

 **Cabo Sunión**

Había pasado horas luchando por su vida en aquel lugar y se desgastó hasta el límite. El cosmo del que estaban impregnadas las paredes de la prisión, las hacía prácticamente indestructibles, además de que bloqueaba su poder lo suficiente como para que no pudiera transportarse a otra dimensión.

La marea había bajado al amanecer y cuando el agua por fin dejó de cubrirlo, sus piernas sucumbieron a la debilidad y a duras penas se arrastró por el suelo de roca, hasta que dio con una de las paredes. Una vez allí, se acurrucó para soportar el frío de la madrugada y descansar unas horas, hasta que la marea subiera para intentar tragárselo de nuevo.

Sin saber cuánto tiempo había pasado, la pesadilla se repitió. Tenía ganas de gritar, pero su voz no salía de su garganta. Deseaba con todo el corazón romper esos malditos barrotes que le impedían tanto la libertad, como la posibilidad de encontrar a sus hermanos perdidos en quién sabe dónde, pero sus brazos ya no le obedecían.

-Kanon -susurró contra la roca, cuando el agua salada comenzó a golpearle en la cara- perdóname... porque he sido el culpable de tu sufrimiento

Con mucha dificultad, se levantó y apoyó el cuerpo en la fría pared de piedra. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos esperando el llamado de la Parca; Saga de Géminis, no tenía fuerzas para luchar.

* * *

 **Templo Principal, horas después, estudio del Patriarca**

Estaba furioso y arremetió contra los objetos que se encontraban cerca de él, algunos de ellos muy valiosos _-¡¿dónde está el niño?!... ¡¿qué le dijiste que hiciera?!_

" _Nada que te importe"_

-Lo dejaste ir… te dije que necesitaba al grifo

" _Ja… que pena por ti… pero de ahora en adelante no te voy a facilitar las cosas, te dije que no le hicieras daño a mis niños y sin embargo, encerraste a Saga en Cabo Sunión"_

-¡Te pedí que trajeras de vuelta a los dos dorados que proteges en Sahara Asa… y no lo hiciste!

" _Vas a caer Cronos… los chicos lo harán posible"_

-Esos mocosos dorados no serán capaces de hacerte daño… porque si yo muero, tú te vas conmigo

" _Exactamente Cronos… yo sé que ellos harán lo necesario por eliminarte… así tengan que terminar con mi vida en el proceso"_

* * *

Misty de Lacerta arribó al estudio del Patriarca, respondiendo una orden para que se presentara de inmediato a entregar un informe en el que se detallaran minuciosamente, los avances logrados por los nuevos aprendices. Cabe recalcar que al perspicaz francés, le parecía extraña la premura de esa solicitud, ya que los documentos no debían entregarse, sino hasta el siguiente mes. Al parecer, por alguna razón desconocida, Shion estaba _muy_ interesado por conocer las capacidades de quienes fueron reclutados, una vez los Caballeros Dorados volvieron a la vida. Uno de ellos, era ese chico brasileño que siempre trataba de llamar la atención y que a la vez se le hacía tan familiar.

Misty se regañó mentalmente y eliminó todo pensamiento extraño de su cabeza. Tomó aire y se irguió con altivez, sacudiendo su impecable vestimenta, _"recuerda Misty… tienes que causar la mejor impresión, eres un líder nato",_ se dijo antes de tocar, pero su puño se detuvo en el aire, cuando escuchó mucho ruido proveniente de la habitación.

El estruendo de la madera al destrozarse, el metal chocando y sobre todo, los cristales volando en pedazos, resonó por unos instantes en los que el rubio esperó afuera sin saber qué hacer _-¿será que entro por la fuerza?... demonios ¿qué hago?-_ dijo antes de comenzar a caminar en círculos en frente de la puerta.

-¿Misty?... ¿Misty de Lacerta?

El de plata se respingó al escuchar su nombre y se volvió a su derecha, donde el viejo Fritas, lo miraba con desconcierto.

-¿Tienes algún problema muchacho?

-No _monsieur_ Caristeas -dijo, tratando de recuperar la compostura- es solo que…

Los interrumpió un nuevo estruendo que provenía del interior del estudio y Frigas le ordenó en silencio al menor que tirara la puerta. Misty así lo hizo y en segundos, ambos hombres se encontraron con un estudio semi-destruído y en penumbra; el causante del desastre estaba acuclillado cerca del escritorio jadeando roncamente, mientras una cascada de cabellos plateados, le cubría el rostro sudoroso.

 _-Maldito lemuriano de mierda… ¡me voy a desquitar por esto!... nadie me engaña… mucho menos me desobedece…_

-Maestro… ¿maestro Shion? -ambos se acercaron con sigilo al mencionado para auxiliarlo. Las manos del lemuriano estaban llenas de heridas que sangraban profusamente.

-Está herido Misty… ve por Eneas -el rubio obedeció de inmediato y en instantes volvió con el encargado del Sanatorio.

Con cuidado, trasladaron al fatigado Patriarca hasta sus aposentos, donde Eneas procedió a curar las heridas -es mejor que descanse un par de días- recomendó el galeno -su presión está alta y las heridas son profundas y pueden infectarse, recuerde que siempre le advierto que los virus reaccionan de forma muy diferente en los de su raza…

Shion volvió el rostro hacia la ventana y no dijo nada. Eneas suspiró y decidió irse, pero antes, llamó aparte a Frigas -deben vigilarlo…

-Lo sé

-Desde que estuvo en contacto con esa cosa de la sexta bodega, se encuentra mal

-¿Existe una cura?

Eneas negó con angustia -al menos no una que yo conozca, cuando vuelva Camus de Acuario, buscaremos una forma de acabar con los síntomas… es todo lo que puedo decir… por ahora no queda más que minimizar las molestias y evitarle apuros o preocupaciones innecesarias…

Frigas asintió y Eneas no dijo más. Ambos se despidieron con una cordial palmada en la espalda y el viejo guardia se devolvió a la habitación, donde Misty se mantenía al cuidado del lemuriano.

-¿La guardia fue informada? -murmuró Shion de repente, poniendo en alerta a los otros dos.

-Señor… todo ha sido establecido como usted lo ordenó -reportó Frigas en medio de una reverencia- el toque de queda fue anunciado en Rodorio por la guardia femenina, señor

Shion sonrió complacido sin volverse hacia el hombre, quien aún se mantenía acuclillado a la espera de alguna respuesta.

-¿Señor?

-Te escuché…

-Lo… lo siento -se disculpó el guardia muy apenado. Conociendo la forma de ser de Shion, aquella charla se le hacía muy extraña e impredecible, era como si hablara con otra persona- si me disculpa…me retiro para que descanse… señor

-Frigas, Misty

-Diga usted -el guardia se puso en posición de firme, junto con Misty, quien permaneció en silencio.

-En diez días me reuniré, digamos que con _personas_ de cierta importancia y necesito a la guardia completa rodeando las doce casas y al pueblo…

-Como usted ordene señor…

-Caballero de Lacerta...

Misty pasó saliva y asintió con una reverencia -cómprale a Dreidas diez ánforas de ocho palmos de altura… debes viajar a Samotracia y entregarle las especificaciones que se encuentran sobre mi escritorio

Misty enarcó las cejas y pasó saliva -¿Samotracia, señor?... ¿las fábricas de cerámica no se encuentran en Atenas?

-Dreidas está retirado ahí y me debe algunos favores… sabe que le conviene devolvérmelos

-Como usted diga señor...

-Luego irás a Milos y le pedirás a un hombre llamado Dymas que te entregue mi encargo. Dreidas te indicará en qué parte de la isla se encuentra Dymas...

-De acuerdo señor… así se hará, partiré de inmediato

-Frigas -Shion agradeció a Misty con un asentimiento de cabeza y se dirigió al guardia mayor- quiero que entregues personalmente esta misiva al destinatario -el lemuriano le acercó un rollo al desconcertado guardia- nadie debe hacerlo más que tú y nadie debe enterarse… ¿de acuerdo?

El viejo oficial pasó saliva y aceptó la encomienda. Todo aquello le parecía muy raro; el toque de queda, la historia de traición de los caballeros dorados, las cartas enviadas. Sin quererlo, revivió una época que hasta hace poco le parecía lejana. Una época en la que tuvo que exiliarse lejos del Santuario, porque el Patriarca lo había desterrado.

* * *

 **Isla Andrómeda**

Camus, Milo y Shura, tenían al menos un par de horas examinando los objetos que sobrevivieron al incendio en Suecia. A su lado, yacían apilados al menos quince enormes volúmenes rescatados de la biblioteca personal del viejo Kläus. En manos de Camus, brillaba una piedra ovalada de color púrpura intenso y rodeada de bellos ornamentos metálicos.

-¿Y esto?... ¿qué opinan?

Camus tomó aquello entre sus manos y se acomodó los anteojos, en un gesto que le sacó una risita a Milo, porque según él, lo hacía ver como un viejo profesor universitario

-Grabado y modelado a mano, eso lo hace único… parece un metal precioso… algún tipo de oro blanco de alto kilataje- Shura y Milo se acercaron para escuchar al franćes- grabados tipográficos alrededor de la piedra…

-¿Te refieres a alguna especie de inscripción? -preguntó Shura.

-Exacto… los símbolos son muy semejante a los del Clépsidra Dorado… es escritura antigua, quizá de la era de los dioses

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-No había visto este tipo de grafo antes de conocer estas reliquias, pero estoy seguro que con ayuda de Kanon, podré descifrar de forma general el mensaje...

-Esa es una buena noticia, por ahora es mejor no manipular ese objeto más de lo necesario…

-Shuris tiene razón, recuerda que estos objetos sólo nos han traído problemas -dijo Milo refiriéndose a las reliquias- cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con el viejo Rosenträdgard, es nefasto...

-¿Hasta Afro? -preguntó con diversión Shura.

-Bueno… no… pues, iba a decir que casi todo -respondió Milo cruzándose de brazos, con indignación.

-Es complicado determinar el origen -interrumpió Camus sin prestar atención a la superficial charla de sus compañeros- sin embargo… hay algo en esto que me hiela la sangre…

-Eso es mucho decir -susurró Milo sin querer y Camus le disparó una mirada afilada- ¿qué? -se defendió el español

-¿Percibes algún tipo de energía negativa?- preguntó Shura.

Camus frunció el ceño y suspiró -es como si me arrebatara las ganas de vivir… pero a la vez es tan… no sé

-¿Encantadora?

-Fascinante… o algo así Milo

-Esa piedra púrpura Camus… ¿sabes de qué tipo es?

Camus negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta de Shura -ni idea… podría ser una extraña variedad de diamante… pero no soy experto… me es difícil determinarlo

-Lo mejor es guardar esto fuera del alcance de cualquier persona -dijo Shura y envolviendo su mano con un pañuelo para protegerse, arrebató el objeto a Camus, quien no dejaba de mirarlo embelesado y lo guardó en el mismo libro donde estuvo escondido durante mucho tiempo- pero sobre todo… fuera del alcance de ciertos listillos o ratones de biblioteca

Camus enarcó las cejas al verse desprovisto del objeto de sus deseos y pareció volver en sí, cuando Milo sonó los dedos frente a sus ojos -ya Milo… ya entendí

Milo se carcajeó y Shura tampoco pudo evitar reírse -si te vieras a tí mismo...

-Buenas tardes, caballeros dorados

Los aludidos se miraron entre sí y luego se volvieron hacia quien les había interrumpido -¿podemos ayudarte amazona?

Shaina tomó aire antes de contestar la pregunta de Shura, quien le parecía el más formal de los tres. Milo era demasiado escorpión para su gusto y creía que Camus era mucho menos serio de lo que aparentaba. Casi podía jurar que ese francés engreído y sabelotodo, se reía de ella con la mirada.

-Realmente no soy yo quien los busca, Aphrodite desea hablar con ustedes

Milo compuso una sonrisita y se acercó a la amazona con una mirada cargada de malicia -ohhh, así que ahora no solo eres la enfermera _y_ sino que también trabajas como asistente personal de esa fea alumina sueca, ¿eh?... ¿para qué quiere vernos ese sinvergüenza?

-Dice que tiene algo importante que comunicarles -contestó Shaina de mala gana.

-De acuerdo amazona -Milo no dejó de mirar a Shaina con una risita, mientras Shura hablaba- iremos de inmediato… gracias por el mensaje

La chica hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiró a buscar a June, quien se encontraba ayudando a construir el salón, en el que los niños de la isla recibirían lecciones de educación primaria.

-¿Creen que ahora si quiera contarnos todo lo que pasó? -cuestionó Camus, refiriéndose a lo sucedido en Suecia- hasta el momento no ha soltado una palabra… no sabemos qué provocó el incendio o quién lo atacó

-No creo que nos dé toda la información en bandeja de plata, estoy seguro de que se guardará la mayoría -dijo Milo rascándose la cabeza- ya saben cómo es…

-De acuerdo muchachos -animó Shura, poniéndose en marcha- entonces no lo hagamos esperar...

* * *

 _Momentos después_

-¡Adelante! -saludó el sueco en cuanto escuchó la puerta.

-Shaina nos dijo que tenías algo que decirnos…

-Si y gracias por venir tan pronto

-Debe ser importante… de otra forma no habrías interrumpido tu terapia con esa enfermera italiana tuya -dijo Camus muy serio.

-Tienes razón porque… um… ¡oye! -reclamó molesto Afro, cuando se dio cuenta de que había caído inocentemente en la trampa del francés y que lo engañó para que se delatara él mismo -no es lo que piensan- Milo y Camus intercambiaron una mirada triunfal y el griego se sentó en la cama, abrazando cariñosamente a su compañero- ella solo me estaba cuidando… además a ustedes no les importa...

-Entonces... ¿por qué te ruborizas de esa forma? -contestó mordaz Camus y Shura negó divertido al confirmar que el pobre sueco efectivamente tenía las mejillas ardiendo.

-No estoy ruborizado… es el calor -se defendió Afro, palpando sus mejillas.

-Lo estás -insistió Camus.

-No es cierto...

-Me alegra que te haya mejorado esa italiana malhumorada -le molestó el escorpión guiñándole un ojo, logrando que el otro lo mirara con furia mal disimulada- cuando puedas tomarte unos tragos, nos contarás todo...

-Los super odio...

Shura interrumpió para concentrarse en lo realmente importante -¿de qué querías hablar amigo?

Milo y Camus ocuparon las sillas que estaban colocadas cerca de la cama y se dispusieron a escuchar el relato de su compañero de Piscis. Afro volvió a verse un tanto melancólico y suspiró. Tener que hacer un recuento de lo ocurrido en Suecia no iba a ser fácil para él. Por eso, comenzó con su relato, solo cuando Milo le dio una palmadita en el hombro para darle valor.

-Cuando estuve en Suecia, me sorprendió un guerrero sagrado que me atacó con claras intenciones de acabar conmigo… conocía la historia de mi familia, mi nombre, mi rango… se jactó de ser el asesino de mis hermanas y sobrinas...

-¿Hablas del tipo que nos atacó cuando llegamos? -preguntó Shura con seriedad.

-Ese mismo… dijo llamarse Némesis y... -Afro suspiró y se tomó unos segundos para continuar- físicamente se parecía mucho… a mi -dijo con aprehensión- me temo que haya utilizado eso para que mis hermanas lo dejaran entrar en la casa… eso… ya nunca lo sabré

-Calma amigo… no es tu culpa

-No estoy tan seguro de ello -en ese momento, las palabras de su padre pidiéndole que cuidara de su familia, aparecían claramente en su memoria- cuando peleé con Némesis, me introduje en su mente para averiguar quién lo enviaba y por qué… fue ahí… donde lo vi...

Los otros tres lo miraron con gesto interrogante y Shura, no pudo disimular su turbación -¿a qué te refieres?

Afro los miró con gravedad -chicos, creo que el maestro Shion… está en peligro

* * *

 **Desierto de Tut, Irán**

-De verdad agradecemos su oferta maestro, pero creo que lo mejor es que volvamos a Grecia -Mu estrechó la mano del mayor con afecto, porque pese a todo, Barahaim era uno de los mejores amigos de su padre y antes de que Shion muriera en manos de Arles, había cuidado con esmero de ellos.

-De acuerdo -suspiró el mayor con resignación- sean prudentes… analicen su estrategia con cuidado y no se dejen llevar por las apariencias… sobre todo, si están involucradas personas que aman -terminó mirando de forma alternada a los dos muchachos- no confíes ciegamente en Shion, Mu…

Mu suspiró y miró hacia el suelo. Aquello de que su padre podría estar pasando por una situación muy semejante a la de Saga, le dolía profundamente -muchas gracias por su consejo, señor… seremos prudentes… sobre todo yo- dijo con voz apagada.

-Sé que podrás con esto… y lamento tanto malentendido -se disculpó Bara- prometo que la próxima vez que nos veamos, no habrá trampas…

-Cuando todo se aclare, aceptaremos su invitación para pasar una temporada en Irán -prometió Mu y Bara se dirigió a Shaka para estrechar su mano también.

-Maestro… espero nos veamos pronto

-Gracias Shaka -el rubio apenas y ladeó la cabeza para responder- lamento lo de tu abuelo- Shaka levantó una ceja interrogante y Bara procedió a explicarse- lo de que hayas tenido que matarlo

-Ah… eso -Shaka soltó la mano de Bara, quien le miró sorprendido por la evidente tranquilidad que denotaba al hablar del asunto- de hecho, fue casi gratificante… pero de todos modos, gracias por la acotación…

-No era una acotación… yo solo quería...

-Maestro Bara -le interrumpió Mu tomando de los hombros a Shaka para llevárselo con él- de verdad… gracias por las advertencias… de no ser por usted no sabríamos lo que está sucediendo en el Santuario...

Después de despedirse, Bara los vio alejarse caminando sin prisa por el desierto y sonrió al recordar cuando aquellos dos se unían para llevar a cabo algún plan. Claro, Shaka y Mu, eran mucho menos traviesos que Camus y Milo juntos.

-Cómo han crecido -susurró el iraní- y no pierden el estilo...

Al entrar a la tienda en la que vivía, Barahaim sonrió rememorando todas las extrañas características que determinaban el excéntrico comportamiento de Shaka y Mu desde pequeños. Se disponía a sentarse a leer, cuando encontró un vaso de té de menta recién servido sobre una mesita al lado del futón.

Agradeció mentalmente a su sirviente por la cortesía y olió el contenido del vaso. Lamentablemente, la frescura de las hojas de menta, fue suficiente para enmascarar el aroma de la esencia de anapelo- por Atena, espero que todo salga bien…

La dulzura de ese primer sorbo, fue lo último que recordara Barahaim de Altar, antes de desplomarse en el suelo y desvanecerse por completo en el sueño de la muerte. Desde detrás de una cortina de terciopelo, un personaje sonrió satisfecho al ver cumplida su misión. Vestía una armadura roja y cualquiera que hubiera visto su rostro, pensaría que se trataba de Milo de Escorpión.

* * *

 **Isla Andrómeda**

Como siempre, Aphrodite fue comedido en sus explicaciones. Por eso no necesitó más de media hora para relatarle a sus compañeros todos lo sucedido en su último viaje al que fue su hogar de la infancia, en Suecia. Una vez terminó el relato y con el fin de dejarlo descansar, Shura, Camus y Milo, se despidieron de él y se dirigieron a una zona alejada para conversar.

-¿Habrá sido alguna especie de truco de parte de Némesis para confundirlo? -preguntó Milo con preocupación- es que… todo suena a película de terror...

Shura se sentó en una gran roca, Camus lo hizo en un tronco caído y Milo se mantuvo de pie, caminando de un lado a otro al hablar -parece ficción, pero tiene sentido Milo- intervino el español -no es casualidad que Afro viera en la mente de Némesis, precisamente a ese reloj dorado que tantos problemas nos ha causado...

Camus suspiró y miró a Shura, quien se mantenía muy serio -es curioso- dijo y se pasó el dorso de la mano por la barbilla, mientras meditaba- estudié ese objeto cuando tuve que guardarlo en la sexta bodega… efectivamente era un reloj de arena, pero en vez de eso tenía sangre… Afro mencionó que el cuerpo de Shion estaba a punto de ser cubierto precisamente por sangre

-Es cierto -Milo comenzó a caminar en círculos, mientras gesticulaba con las manos- había olvidado ese detalle… puede ser una señal muy clara de que el Patriarca está en peligro...

-Definitivamente no podemos dejar pasar esto… tenemos que investigar -Shura se cruzó de brazos- recuerden que esa cosa atacó a Shion hace un par de meses… después de eso parece cansado y débil...

-Todo encaja -murmuró pensativo Camus- según parece, la Clépsidra podría ser un contenedor nepésico muy poderoso

-¿Contenedor qué? -preguntó Milo enarcando una ceja.

-Una prisión de almas Milo -Shura hizo un mohín- lo que no entiendo… ¿es por qué _nuestro_ Patriarca está allí dentro?

-Si la lógica no me engaña y suponiendo que la Clépsidra realmente es una prisión… lo que sea estaba encerrado allí, fue liberado cuando el maestro tuvo contacto con la reliquia… un intercambio

-Como un canje por el alma de Shion -susurró Milo asombrado.

-Precisamente… un alma impregnada con un cosmo tan poderoso como el de _maître_ Shion, compensaría la ausencia del primer prisionero -Camus suspiró y torció la boca- ahora… si existe un prisionero… debe existir un carcelero…

-Temo preguntar por el nombre del carcelero -suspiró Shura.

-¿Y quién era el prisionero? ¿por qué estaba allí? -interrumpió Milo- ¿podría igualar el cosmo del maestro Shion?

-Me temo que haya sido alguien muy poderoso… un guerrero Sagrado del más alto rango o quizá un...

-Un dios -murmuró Camus y Shura afirmó enseguida- y si eso es cierto… Shion ya no habita su cuerpo…

-¿Insinúas una posesión Camie?

-Eso mismo...

-De acuerdo -Shura se puso de pie y llenó sus pulmones de aire- todo está dicho… terminaremos en Andrómeda en cuatro días… el día anterior a nuestra partida, dos de nosotros volverán al Santuario y harán una inspección general… pero sin delatar su presencia…

-¿Y después de eso qué?... Tenemos dos misiones más -preguntó Camus.

-Si las cosas están tranquilas en el Santuario… y espero que así sea -Shura suspiró- cada pareja partirá a cumplir con su respectiva tarea y seguiremos con lo planeado… ¿de acuerdo?

Camus y Milo se miraron entre sí y asintieron. Camus maquinando todos los posibles escenarios y sus desenlaces y Milo esperanzado en que todo aquello, no fueran más que los delirios del psicópata de Némesis.

* * *

 **Santuario, Templo de Virgo**

La mirada de Shion no era la misma de siempre y si bien es cierto no lo conocía a profundidad, Kiki se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien, se lo decía su instinto lemuriano. Las palabras del Patriarca aún revoloteaban en su cabecita infantil y a pesar de que el cielo anunciaba una gran tormenta, le indicó a Biralo que aterrizara en un bosque cercano donde Shaka acostumbraba meditar.

Si bien es cierto, había abusado con sus jugarretas de la poca paciencia que poseía Shaka, lo cierto es que se había convertido en otro hermano mayor para él y la presencia espiritual del rubio en aquel lugar, lo hacía sentirse seguro y protegido.

-Bi -el grifo movió las orejas prestando atención- ¿oíste lo que dijo el maestro Shion?... no podemos confiar en nadie -el chiquillo se agarró dos mechones- diablos… quisiera que los chicos de bronce estuvieran aquí… o mejor aún, Mu o Shaka…

 _-Grrrrr…_

-Lo sé Bi -el chiquillo levantó la llave oxidada que le entregó Shion y la miró por unos instantes- aunque… ¿no crees que esta sería una excelente oportunidad para mostrarle al maestro Mu que puedo hacer algo bien? -Biralo levantó la cabeza alentando al pelirrojo- tal vez así vuelva a confiar en mí… la otra vez se enojó mucho conmigo

El grifo tomó al lemuriano de la camisa con el pico y lo lanzó hacia arriba para que cayera sentado sobre su lomo. Luego rasgó el suelo con una pata, preparándose para emprender el vuelo.

-¡Bien Bi… vamos a hacerlo!

* * *

 **Más tarde en Rodorio**

Gracias a la velocidad de la luz, llegaron cerca del pueblo de Rodorio, solo un par de horas después de haberse despedido del maestro Bara.

Por supuesto que Shaka y Mu tenían planeado arribar al Santuario sin ser vistos y fue por ello que decidieron aterrizar en uno de los bosques colindantes al pueblo. Por desgracia, lidiaban con la desventaja de la falta de follaje debido al invierno y debían ser especialmente cuidadosos. Y es que aunque los rodorianos estaban acostumbrados a su presencia, asediaban a los guerreros con preguntas y regalos. En otras palabras, no había forma de pasar desapercibidos en el Recinto Sagrado, si cruzaban Rodorio.

Una vez en tierra, los chicos dejaron las urnas sagradas en una caverna cercana y taparon la entrada con troncos secos. Luego se colocaron unas capas para ocultarse y comenzaron a caminar con dirección al túnel secreto que unía las doce casas. Delante de ellos, el camino se bifurcó en dos direcciones opuestas; la derecha los llevaría al pie de la colina Sagrada y la izquierda, a la costa. Sin embargo, Mu se detuvo a mitad del recodo.

-¿Sucede algo Mu?

-Esto… esto es... -susurró el pelilila con aire ensimismado y tomó la vía de la izquierda.

-Mu -Shaka frunció el ceño, pero a pesar de que le molestaba la indiferencia para con él, lo siguió por el sendero equivocado- al menos dime qué te sucede…

-No lo sé… solo es...

Shaka suspiró resignado por el repentino cambio de planes, mientras Mu continuaba rastreando en medio de la arboleda, abriéndose paso hacia donde según él, había percibido _algo_ sumamente perturbador.

-Mu… recuerda que volvimos para averiguar si las sospechas de Bara son ciertas -insistió Shaka, a pesar de que el otro seguía ignorándolo de forma deliberada- tenemos que ir del otro lado Mu -Shaka señaló hacia el lado contrario- a la derecha…

Mu frunció el ceño y apresuró el paso para darle alcance a aquello que ni él entendía.

-¡Mu! -llamó Shaka con voz grave- urge que volvamos… ¡por Buda!... ¿qué te sucede?

-Ven -le habló Mu al fin y continuó su camino- estoy seguro de que lo sentí por aquí…

-¿Qué sentiste?

Mu corrió un poco más rápido y por fin se detuvo -una señal de auxilio

-Esto es -Shaka se detuvo a mirar, una vez llegaron al final de la arboleda- esto es Cabo Sunión -susurró asombrado.

Ambo corrieron a la máxima velocidad que pudieron desarrollar sin su cosmo, el lemuriano angustiado por llegar a tiempo y Shaka intentando comprender esa premura.

Instantes después, arribaron al complejo rocoso donde se habían excavado cinco celdas para castigar a todos aquellos acusados de alta traición. Cada celda, tenía el espacio necesario para albergar a un solo hombre y estaban dispuestas de forma que la marea al crecer, era capaz de llenarlas ahogando irremediablemente a su ocupante. La agónica lucha por sobrevivir a la marea, era capaz de doblegar la voluntad al más valiente y muchos terminaban rogando clemencia. Era por eso, que la guardia tenía como tarea, revisar las celdas al amanecer de cada día, con el fin de verificar el estado de los prisioneros, encontrando en ocasiones, a uno que otro arrepentido, que se ganaba el derecho a vivir para resarcir sus pecados, sin embargo, aquellos a los que les ganaba el orgullo, eran reclamados por el mar en pocos días.

Era alabada pues, la resistencia demostrada por la estrella menor de Géminis a la prisión del Cabo. Muchos decían que el muchachito luchó por su vida durante semanas, sin alimento, ni agua dulce para beber, hasta que misteriosamente desapareció de la celda. Por un tiempo se creyó que lo ayudó algún detractor de la Orden, eso, hasta que Atena le reconoció para que vistiera la legendaria armadura de Pólux.

Mu se detuvo sobre las rocas y esperó a que su amigo lo alcanzara- ven Shaka… es allá -dijo señalando hacia una cueva en particular -de ahí proviene la súplica que he sentido desde que salimos del Lut…

Shaka se colocó al lado de Mu para mirar lo que éste señalaba -ahora lo siento y desde aquí el grito de angustia es desgarrador -ambos dorados apuraron el paso para acercarse- Mu -Shaka miró al cielo y frunció el ceño- una tormenta está a punto de golpear este lado de la costa -le informó mostrándole el cielo, que se encontraba de un color gris amenazador- el oleaje también es muy fuerte…

-Lo sé Shaka -Mu miró hacia arriba e hizo una mueca- pero tengo que hacerlo… no puedo ignorarlo...

-De acuerdo -dijo Shaka resignado y siguió a Mu, sin quitarse de la cabeza que aquello definitivamente era una mala idea. Una vez estuvieron en el borde del acantilado, se despojaron de parte de sus ropas para lanzarse al mar. Nadaron unos quinientos metros hasta que Mu le hizo una señal a Shaka para que se detuviera.

-Es aquí -señaló al de Virgo- voy a investigar

-De acuerdo… ten cuidado, yo vigilaré que nadie venga

Efectivamente, Mu se sumergió y nadó varios metros hacia abajo, allí encontró una reja de hierro que parecía muy antigua y de inmediato se dispuso a arrancarla de la roca. Luego de un rato de intentar sin éxito destrozar los barrotes, regresó a tomar aire a la superficie, donde golpeaba cada vez más fuerte la tormenta.

-Es... imposible… me temo que está protegido por un poder terrible… no puedo destruirla sin mi cosmo -casi le gritó a Shaka, debido a los ruidos de la tormenta.

-Recuerda que no debemos alertar a nadie de nuestra presencia -le contestó Shaka de la misma forma- no podemos usar nuestros poderes

-Lo sé -suspiró Mu y se aferró a la roca para descansar y pensar. Y como si el mar supiera que intentaban arrebatarle una víctima, las olas los azotaron aún más fuerte.

-Ahhhh! -gritó Mu cuando una ola le empujó hacia el arrecife, ganándole una gran herida en la pierna.

-¡Mu! -Shaka nadó para alcanzarlo- ¿estás bien?

-Estoy bien -contestó el chico disimulando una mueca de dolor- solo es un rasguño...

-Tenemos que salir -sin preguntar por la opinión de Mu, Shaka lo tomó de un brazo para sacarlo de allí y atender sus heridas.

-¡No Shaka!... ¡espera! -Mu soltó del agarre del rubio, quien lo miró con cara de pocos amigos- tengo que hacerlo -Shaka suspiró resignado y lo dejó ir- voy a bajar… tengo mejores posibilidades que tú...

-Solo… ten cuidado -contestó el de Virgo de mala gana, a sabiendas de que cuando Mu se empeñaba en algo, era difícil convencerlo de lo contrario.

Mu asintió y se sumergió. El agua de sal, hacia que le escociera la herida y tuvo que detenerse un instante en el que sintió de nuevo la llamada de auxilio, la que le brindó renovados bríos para continuar. Nadó hacia las profundidades, hasta que estuvo de nuevo frente a los barrotes y los tomó para intentar moverlos de su lugar utilizando para ello solamente su fuerza.

Se concentró en lograr un agarre más efectivo con sus manos y entonces apoyó las piernas a ambos lados de la portezuela. Los músculos de sus brazos se hincharon por el esfuerzo y sus heridas sangraron más profusamente. Después de unos instantes, soltó los barrotes y revisó el daño causado; efectivamente los barrotes seguían intactos.

" _Es imposible hacerlo solo"_

Se disponía a volver, cuando algo salió de dentro de la celda. Una mano pálida, rodeó la suya con fuerza y le dio un tirón haciéndolo golpear contra los barrotes.

* * *

 **Isla Andrómeda**

-¡Shura!

El aludido se volvió hacia el par que lo seguía. El pobre español vio derrumbarse sus planes de escaparse con June a algún rincón solitario de la isla.

Milo, quien llevaba casi a rastras a Camus, se acercó para hablar con Shura -recuerda lo que te dije de la fiesta sorpresa- le murmuró entre dientes, para que Camus no lo escuchara.

-No deberíamos Milo… estamos en medio de una crisis -contestó Shura de la misma forma.

-Qué aguafiestas te has vuelto -el griego tomó una mano de Shura y le revisó la palma- lo sabía…

-¿Tiene callo? -preguntó sorpresivamente Camus, dejando desconcertado a Shura.

-Si…

-Eso lo explica todo -dijo Camus cruzado de brazos. En cuanto Shura entendió la broma, se soltó bruscamente de Milo y bufó enojado.

-Vas a tener que encontrar otra salida para tus ansias Shuris…

-¿Ustedes siempre tienen que aliarse para molestar a los demás? -reclamó el burlado español.

-Rompe tu celibato forzado y vámonos de fiesta -contestó Milo con una risilla. Camus consultó su reloj y comenzó a alejarse, sin interesarle para nada la discusión entre Milo y Shura.

-Milo...

-Será solo por esta noche

-Milo -insistió Shura, al ver a Camus desaparecer de su vista.

-Al rato y encuentres a alguna asgardiana dispuesta a ayudarte...

-Pues no sé qué vas a celebrar, Milo… porque al parecer tu compañero de farra emprendió la graciosa huída -sentenció Shura con una risita.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que provocaste cabra?

-¡¿Por qué tanta insistencia Milo?!... si Camus no quiere celebrar su cumpleaños es cosa suya ¿no crees?

-Es que no entiendes -Milo miró a todas partes intentando dar con el obstinado francés- la señorita Hilda le ha preparado un agasajo y yo me comprometí a llevarlo al Valhalla…

Shura se frotó la barbilla analizando la situación con más calma -me hubieras dicho que todo se trataba de la señorita Hilda… eso cambia las cosas

-Intenté explicártelo, pero a veces eres muy terco -gruñó Milo- terco como una cabra…

-Eres insufrible Milo…

-Anda Shuris… ayúdame a convencer a Camie… por favor

-No me siento cómodo con esto Milo… no me parece correcto dejar a Afro solo…

Milo sonrió con malicia -no te preocupes… lo dejaremos con la cobra malhumorada… te aseguro que la va a pasar mejor que nadie...

* * *

 **Cabo Sunión, Santuario de Atena**

Mu se revolvió desesperado intentando soltarse, porque después de diez minutos el aire comenzaba a escasear. Desgraciadamente se encontraba varios metros debajo del agua y le era imposible enviarle una señal de alerta a Shaka sin utilizar su cosmo.

" _Déjame… anda suéltame"_ -pensó Mu, mientras intentaba zafarse. El forcejeo provocaba que el agua se volviera turbia y le impidiera a Mu distinguir a su atacante, sin embargo, debía ser alguien con una fuerza descomunal para someterlo de esa forma.

" _No puede ser un humano común"_ -pensó Mu.

* * *

Kiki sobrevoló las doce casas, manteniendo tranquilo a Biralo, que se encontraba muy inquieto. Desde el aire, todo parecía estar muy tranquilo, tanto, que nadie diría que las tensiones estaban al punto de la guerra. A pesar de la ausencia de sus guardianes, se percibía claramente su energía en las Doce Casas. En Piscis, el jardín resaltaba por el bello, pero letal follaje rojo que alfombraba la escalinata hasta el Templo Principal. El vaho helado que era tan característico de Acuario, se deslizaba perezosamente por la escalinata, casi hasta la entrada del templo de Capricornio, que lucía tranquilo y al igual que Sagitario y Escorpio, estaban rodeados de una imponente aura dorada. Libra, aún no se iluminaba, cosa que le extrañó al pequeño, ya que estaba seguro de que el maestro Dhoko se encontraba en el Santuario. Un templo más abajo, las dos enormes esculturas de Buda, esperaban con indiferencia la llegada de su guardián y los leones del quinto templo, parecían vigilar la particular arquitectura del templo de Cáncer, el más lúgubre de los doce.

Continuaron el descenso, con la esperanza de toparse con los guardianes gemelos discutiendo en el desastroso tercer templo, cuyas reparaciones no se habían concluído, gracias a que los hermanos no se ponían de acuerdo. Desgraciadamente para Kiki, Saga y Kanon no se encontraba cerca y sus presencias parecían anuladas. Preocupado al punto del llanto, sobrevoló Tauro, en cuya entrada se divisaba la enorme humanidad del caballero guardián, quien cruzado de brazos miraba con aire severo a la nada. Kiki se vio tentado a buscar consuelo con el amable guardián, sin embargo, recordó las advertencias de Shion y prefirió continuar hasta que con alivio, divisó las cúpulas doradas del primer templo; su hogar.

-Vamos Biralo, no podemos perder tiempo…

El chiquillo entró a su habitación y llenó una bolsa de viaje con las pertenencias necesarias para pasar una temporada fuera. Luego se dirigió a la cocina y dio cuenta de todas las privisiones que pudiera cargar Biralo. Rápidamente, se dirigió a la habitación de su maestro y tomó prestada una muda limpia para que "el prisionero" se vistiera, esperando que éste se tratara de un adulto tan alto como Mu. Una vez listo todo, emprendió el viaje a Cabo Sunión.

* * *

-Lo encontré… tenemos que sacarlo de ahí -jadeó Mu una vez fuera del agua, mientras nadaba para mantenerse a flote- la celda está llena y sobrevive gracias a una pequeña trampa de aire… no creo que soporte mucho tiempo más

-Quizá entre los dos, podamos tirar la reja…

-Como te dije… está protegida… pero podemos intentarlo

-¡Maestro Mu! ¡maestro Shaka! -ambos dorados se volvieron hacia arriba, allí donde Biralo se encontraba revoloteando sobre sus cabezas.

-Perfecto -murmuró Shaka con ironía- hasta aquí llegó cualquier intento de pasar desapercibidos...

-¡Kiki! -llamó Mu- baja de ahí y esconde a Biralo entre las rocas… nadie puede vernos

El pequeño obedeció y una vez Biralo estuvo seguro, corrió al borde de un peñasco, donde se encontró con los caballeros.

-Es una tormenta muy fuerte Kiki… debes refugiarte

-No puedo… el Patriarca me envió a cumplir una misión -Mu frunció el cejo y se volvió a Shaka, quien asintió. Debían de indagar antes de actuar.

-De acuerdo Kiki… haz un resumen

-Él me envió a rescatar un prisionero a las celdas del Cabo.

-¿Te habló de un prisionero?

-Si maestro… me dijo que lo liberara y huyera con él… me dio una llave para sacarlo, lo que pasa es que no veo ninguna prisión aquí...

-¿Dijiste llave? -preguntó Shaka- dame acá…

El rubio arrebató el objeto que le mostraba Kiki y de inmediato se sumergió en las revoltosas aguas. Mu y Kiki se miraron sorprendidos y esperaron por Shaka, hasta que unos cuantos minutos después, Shaka emergió del agua, arrastrando a alguien con él.

-¡Lo tiene Kiki!

Mu se lanzó a ayudar a Shaka, quien nadaba con dificultad -déjame ayudarte- Mu se pasó uno de los brazos del hombre alrededor de su cuello y entre los dos, lo llevaron hacia una pequeña playa alejada, donde Kiki los esperaba ansioso, mientras el mar embravecido, se revolvía con furia tratando de impedir su avance.

-Vamos… Shaka -animó Mu- piensa… que… esto es… una excelente lección… de supervivencia

-Claro…

-Lo digo en serio

-Por supuesto

Con gran dificultad, los dos muchachos llegaron a la playa arrastrando el cuerpo flácido de su rescatado. Había anochecido sin que lo notaran y las nubes no permitían la entrada de la incipiente luz de la Luna, como si todo se confabulara para hacerlo más difícil aún.

-Listo -jadeó Mu, echándose en la arena- lo logramos…

Shaka volteó el cuerpo pálido y no pudo contener la sorpresa al reconocer el rostro del prisionero -Mu- llamó al distraído pelilila -tienes que ver esto...

-¿Si?

Mu se volteó y estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar. Era Saga… su querido hermano Saga.

* * *

 **Palacio del Valhalla**

Como Milo lo había predicho, aquello fue increíble. Cuando llegaron al final del Bifrost, los Caballeros Dorados fueron sorprendidos por varias decenas de invitados. A excepción de Hyoga, Isaak, Hilda y Flare, el resto eran desconocidos.

Como buena anfitriona, Hilda se adelantó al resto para recibir a los atenienses y sin poder disimular su dicha, se acercó a un sorprendido Camus y prácticamente lo acaparó toda la noche solo para ella.

La princesa asgardiana no escatimó en gastos para el agasajo y puso a disposición de su adorado y sus compañeros, todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para hacerlos sentir como en casa. Rápidamente, Milo y Shura, hicieron migas con Penrill, Thor y los embusteros gemelos de Zeta y pronto se vieron enfrascados en una apasionante partida de póker, mientras bebían con sus recién hallados colegas, atrayendo las miradas de la mayoría de las invitadas.

Después de la exquisita cena, se dio la orden para que comenzara el baile en el llamado el Salón de las Valquirias. Pronto el amplísimo espacio, se llenó de parejas que disfrutaban enormemente al compás de la música de la orquesta, cuya participación se extendió por varias horas. Milo y Shura continuaron con el juego, mientras de vez en cuando, hacían mofa de lo mandilón que se volvía Camus cuando estaba con Hilda. Un rato después, Milo le dejó a Shura todo el peso de las apuestas, para flirtear con una rubia muy guapa, llamada Yulene, quien no le había quitado los ojos de encima en ningún momento. Así la noche de celebración se alargó hasta la madrugada, en el magnífico Palacio del Valhalla.

* * *

 _Horas después._

A pesar de que estaba un poco cansado, decidió recorrer el antiguo palacio antes de dormir, con el fin de admirar la arquitectura y registrar lo que más le gustara en su diario de viaje. Para esa hora, la mayoría de los invitados se había retirado, pero Shura continuaba vaciando los bolsillos de Penrill y Thor en un aposento anexo al Salón de las Valquirias y Milo daba cuenta de la bella Yulene en una de las habitaciones disponibles.

-Es admirable tu capacidad para percibir lo maravilloso de lo cotidiano y convertirlo en un fascinante objeto de estudio…

Camus levantó los ojos del cuaderno y se encontró con Hilda mirándolo con una sonrisa -¿no es demasiado tarde para que la dama del palacio esté despierta?- le preguntó.

El francés colocó la pluma en medio del cuaderno antes de cerrarlo y se dirigió a la peliceleste con una leve sonrisa -¿algún día podré husmear las maravillas que registras en ese cuaderno?

Él no contestó y la besó en la frente. Luego la tomó de la cintura y se sentaron en un sofá que estaba cerca para mostrarle el cuaderno. Hilda comenzó a pasar las páginas y miró extasiada los detallados dibujos en plumilla y las anotaciones escritas con la más exquisita caligrafía que jamás hubiera visto.

-Es… bellísimo

Camus sonrió complacido -¿te parece?- ella asintió sin quitarle la mirada al retrato de un niñito de raza negra, hecho con la delicadeza digna de un artista -ese pequeño… se llama Kahiry…

-¿De dónde es?

-Es uno de los sobrevivientes de la Isla Andrómeda… tiene cuatro años…

Hilda se volvió a mirarlo con una radiante sonrisa -¿te gustan los niños?

Camus enarcó una ceja -solo lo necesario…

-Fuiste un buen maestro para tus discípulos… estricto, pero bueno… claro que te gustan los niños...

Camus tragó saliva y decidió pasar a otra página del diario para cambiar de tema -estaba… dibujando los detalles de la columnata… ¿qué te parece?

Hilda recorrió el dibujo con los dedos -tienes mucho talento Camus- dijo mirándolo en medio de un suspiro- es perfecto…

Después de eso, miraron el cuaderno un rato más, hasta que una ráfaga de viento se coló por la ventana y les golpeó de lleno -las últimas heladas… son las más fuertes del año…

Por reflejo, la peliceleste se acurrucó en el pecho de su francés y éste no desaprovechó para protegerla del frío inclemente -creo que Asgard te da la bienvenida- dijo ella sin despegarse un centímetro del calor que el otro le proporcionaba -Camus…

-Dime

-Quédate conmigo -Camus entreabrió los labios y ella temió haber dicho una imprudencia. Con las mejillas sonrojadas, desvió la mirada y se acurrucó más en el pecho francés -lo siento… no debí…

-Nada me gustaría más… que quedarme contigo -le contestó él con una sonrisa que delataba su alegría.

Hilda sonrió y acercó sus labios para que él la besara, cosa que Camus correspondió con gusto -feliz cumpleaños… amor mío- le dijo ella una vez se separaron y sacó de su chal, un paquete azul.

-Ha sido un cumpleaños lleno de sorpresas -dijo él recibiendo el envoltorio- has sido muy generosa… incluso, abriste las puertas del Valhalla a mis amigos y ahora esto… no sé qué decir...

-Ábrelo…

A regañadientes, Camus soltó a su amada y abrió el paquete. Dentro, se encontraba una cajita de madera de ébano, grabada con delicados motivos celtas -Hilda… muchas gracias- dijo sorprendido al encontrar una hermosa daga dentro de la caja.

-Es muy antigua… era de mi padre… mi padre mortal

-Hilda -Camus no podía dejar de admirar las formas de la daga que tenía en sus manos- no sé si deba… esto… es demasiado valioso

Hilda se puso de pie y caminó abrazándose a sí misma -siento que necesitarás tener esa daga cerca

Camus sonrió ligeramente y caminó hacia donde estaba ella -esos son pensamientos negativos señorita- el francés rodeó a Hilda con sus brazos y comenzó a regalarle pequeños besos en el cuello -hoy es mi día- ella sonrió un poco apenada y se volvió de frente a él -y solo quiero verte sonreir

-Lo lamento… es que últimamente -Hilda suspiró perdida en el varonil rostro de su amado- tienes razón -deslizó su mano, hasta toparse con la de Camus, quien aprovechó para entrelazar sus dedos -vamos… vas a pensar que he olvidado mi propuesta- le dijo ella juguetona y lo llevó consigo directo a su habitación

* * *

 **Sahara Asa**

Hacía varias horas, que los trasladaron a rastras a través de oscuros pasillos hasta otra celda. Esta vez los encerraron en un aposento tan húmedo y estrecho, que a duras penas podían sentarse en el suelo con las piernas estiradas. Estaban completamente aislados de cualquier cosa o persona y de nada les valieron los insultos o sus incipientes intentos de soltarse de los agarres lemurianos. Lo único que ganaron con eso, fueron golpes y grilletes para tobillos y muñecas.

-Odio los espacios pequeños y húmedos… siento que me llenaré de hongos -susurró Kanon, mientras movía la cabeza para aligerar los músculos de su entumecido cuello- me recuerdan las celdas de Sunión.

-Piensa positivo -contestó Angello con voz carrasposa por la sed- al menos no se te resecará la piel, ni padecerás envejecimiento prematuro

-Gracias por los ánimos

-Lo único que quiero es que esto termine y pueda irme de aquí… no soporto el dolor en el culo… esta piedra no es para sentarse

-Entonces ponte de pie…

-Prefiero magullarme el culo, que reventarme los sesos en el techo de este lugar… a duras penas entramos agachados…

Kanon rió con resignación -que mierda…

 _-Pst… pst… señores_

Ambos hombres se miraron entre sí y Angello se dirigió a gatas hasta la puerta, al escuchar la vocecilla que los llamaba desde afuera. La oscuridad era casi total y la incipiente penumbra, les permitía apenas distinguir las dimensiones del lugar como para moverse sin golpearse.

 _-Pst… señores caballeros… ¿están allí?... contesten que no tengo mucho tiempo_

-Kanon -susurró Angello- es la enana precoz -el gemelo asintió y frunció el ceño con desconfianza -aquí estamos… ¿qué deseas pequeña mafiosa?

 _-Tienen que escapar de aquí_ -dijo Kamalia desde detrás de la puerta.

-Gran noticia enana… eso ya lo sabíamos

-¡Angello!

-¡¿Qué?!

- _Los van a sacar fuera de las murallas de Sahara Asa, sospecho que en la noche de Luna Roja…_

-¿Cómo sabemos que no es otro de los engaños de tu gente?

 _-Mi gente les teme, pero no les haría daño… esto es un plan del Primer Ministro,Tenzin, él no soporta la protección de Shion para con ustedes y Demian por alguna razón los detesta a muerte…_

-No entiendo por qué… si somos adorables -rió Angello con sarcasmo.

-¿Qué tiene que ver la Luna Roja? -interrumpió Kanon.

 _-Fuera de la muralla, en el desierto, se desata una fuerza maligna tan terrible que nadie se atreve a enfrentársele_ -se escuchó la niña del otro lado- _por eso van a sacarlos, allí no tendrán escapatoria_

-No estamos entendiendo… ¿a qué te refieres?

 _-Los hará salir de la muralla… para que eso los acabe_

-No te preocupes… Shion nos encontrará antes -dijo Kanon, probando a la niña para que soltara lo que sabía y miró a Angello de forma cómplice.

 _-Lo harán creer que ustedes se escaparon_ -los hombres se miraron y la pequeña calló por unos instantes. Todo aquello tenía sentido y Angello masculló una maldición por lo bajo- _¿me escuchan?_

-Fuerte y claro -animó Kanon, recordando todas las ocasiones en que habían amenazado con escapar. Por supuesto que sus detractores conocían sus intenciones y usarían ese discurso a su favor para deshacerse de ellos sin levantar sospechas. Sería la coartada perfecta para el fósil de Tenzin.

 _-En la Luna Roja… Demián los dará como ofrenda a las Nagas_

-¿Cómo ofrenda?

 _-La Luna Roja anuncia el tiempo de los nacimientos y a las Nagas les gustan… les gustan los recién nacidos… por eso apaciguamos su apetito con carne de cordero… pero me temo que Tenzin y Demian…_

-Nos entregarán en vez de los corderos

Angello y Kanon se miraron un momento, las nuevas no eran alentadoras. Ahora tenían que estar listos y para eso necesitaban saber cuándo sucedería.

-Enana… ¿cuándo será esa tal Luna Roja? -preguntó Angello con cierto temor a la respuesta.

 _-Lo siento señores… me temo que es mañana_

* * *

 **Palacio del Valhalla, varias horas después**

Aquella habitación era amplia y estaba decorada exquisitamente con incrustaciones de madera policromada en la piedra que formaba los muros. Tres grandes ventanales se alternaban con tapices antiguos para darle calidez a la piedra blanqueada y la gran chimenea de la esquina permanecía encendida a pesar de la hora, iluminando con su luz palpitante, los cuerpos de quienes compartían el majestuoso lecho de dosel que coronaba el lado este de la habitación.

Camus disfrutaba las curvaturas de su amada, que se dibujaban con la titilante penumbra que producían las llamas vivas del hogar, mientras Hilda permanecía con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo el delicado contacto cuando él se regodeaba delineando las formas de su torso.

-¿En busca de más cumpleañero?

Camus no respondió con palabras, pero recogió con la nariz el dulce aroma de la piel expuesta de su amada, quien rió complacida al sentirlo detenerse a la altura de sus pechos -desearía continuar el resto de la noche, pero temo que el esfuerzo de la celebración te haya dejado agotada- Camus besó un seno y luego el otro, deslizando su cuerpo sobre ella, para tomar los sonrosados labios con cariño -aunque debo decir... que me es difícil controlarme

Hilda abrió los ojos y rodeó con sus brazos la nuca de su amado para acercarlo más, si es que eso era posible -comprendo tus deberes para con Atena, pero- la peliceleste suspiró y desvió la mirada. Era cierto que Camus partiría al día siguiente- es tan difícil dejarte ir...

-Haré lo posible por venir a visitarte más seguido…

Hilda recordó un detalle en ese momento y estiró un brazo para buscar algo que estaba en su mesa de noche -es cierto- Camus enarcó una ceja, desconcertado por la forma en que su amada había roto el encanto -el Patriarca Shion me envió una invitación para el Concilio...

-¿Concilio? -dijo extrañado- no sabía que íbamos a tener... un Concilio…

Hilda se incorporó levemente para enseñarle la convocatoria -mira… el sello es real- Camus tomó el documento y lo revisó minuciosamente.

- _Oui_ … es del Santuario -el francés hizo una mueca- sin embargo, no hemos sido informados de esto…

-Seguramente el maestro Shion se los dirá cuando vuelvan -Hilda dejó el pergamino y se volvió a rodear con sus brazos al bello francés- supongo que no habrá tenido tiempo de hacerlo antes…

-Aprovecha cuando vayas y quédate unos días en el Santuario… sabes que eres bienvenida en el onceavo templo -le invitó con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Será un placer caballero de Acuario -dijo ella sonriendo también.

-Solo le advierto mi bella dama, que no responderé por mis actos -le susurró él, reclamando de nuevo su posición sobre ella- al igual que no lo haré ahora...

-Estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme -le murmuró ella al recibirlo en el cálido espacio entre sus piernas.

Camus la besó otra vez, fascinado con el tacto de sus pieles al juntarse, incluso el frío parecía no poder contra el calor que ambos generaban y la noche los tentó a amarse de nuevo.

-Camus -gimió ella al sentirlo dentro de sí otra vez. A pesar del cansancio, esa noche le permitiría tomarla cuanto y como él quisiera, porque esa noche era suya y podían unirse hasta el amanecer- te amo…

-Yo también mi princesa de hielo…

* * *

 **Santuario de Atena, tiempo después**

-Todo está listo -Shion sonrió mirando dentro del pozo, cuyo contenido era una vorágine de energía que se movía en centrífuga, formando un profundo remolino de color púrpura.

-¿Terminaste con él?

-Con anapelo… no tenía oportunidad

-Perfecto -Shion tamborileó los dedos en el borde del pozo y se perdió en la visión que le brindaba la energía que pululaba dentro- envié al caballero de Lacerta por los espejos que me hacen falta…

-Magnífico plan, mi señor -dijo el hombre que yacía arrodillado frente al falso Patriarca y que a pesar de la armadura de metal rojo, podría confundirse fácilmente con Milo.

-Cuando mis invitados lleguen… los sorprenderé -el patriarca miró hacia dos espejos que tenía al frente, cuyos reflejos parecían tener vida propia- al igual que estos dos… no podrán escapar...

En uno de los espejos, se encontraba la imagen de una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos negros y rizados, en el otro, un hombre imponente de larga cabellera negra. Ambos, parecían dormir ajenos a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-Este espejo es un portal al vacío… a la nada… la llamada prisión del Caos… ese espantoso lugar donde Zeus me mantuvo encerrado durante tanto tiempo -aquel que era idéntico al Patriarca, suspiró hondamente y sonrió -Atena y Hades, están probando en carne propia lo que me hicieron…

-La venganza es dulce señor…

Cronos sonrió con malicia -así es Ker…

En ese momento, la diosa se removió un poco, en un sueño intranquilo -Atena… me alegra informarte que tus dorados no sospecharán nada, porque he decidio mantener tu forma humana con vida… pero a merced de mi voluntad… cuando Aries y Virgo me entreguen los sellos de Hakurei, las almas de aquellos que encierre no podrán salir a menos que yo quiera…

* * *

 _Al mismo tiempo, lejos de allí_

Los Montes Himalayas parecían un buen lugar para que un prófugo se ocultara. Había que estar loco o ser demasiado aventurero, para que un hombre normal escogiera los picos más altos, como sitio de residencia permanente.

Cerca de una rústica cabaña, un hombre abrigado hasta la médula, trabajaba muy duro cortando una gran pila de troncos para convertirlos en leña. Viajó de incógnito hasta ese lugar y se había instalado en una vieja cabaña, que tenía el espacio suficiente para albergarle cómodamente. Con la punta del pie, empujó la puerta de tablones y dejó caer la pila de troncos cerca de la chimenea que se encontraba en la esquina.

Se sacudió las manos enguantadas y miró alrededor. El trabajo de limpieza fue duro, pero todo estaba perfecto y acomodado. La pequeña vivienda tenía dos espacios; el baño y todo lo demás.

-Esto es muy cómodo -dijo con una risilla sentándose de golpe en el lecho- creo que la mesa necesita un ajuste -efectivamente la mesa parecía a punto de caerse, debido a una pata desgastada.

Con cansancio, dejó caer el cuerpo en la cama y se quedó mirando al techo, mientras meditaba acerca de todo lo ocurrido.

De pronto lo sintió. Una perturbación terrible en el cosmo lo hizo sentarse de golpe. Una gota de sudor resbaló por su sien derecha y se puso de pie en un santiamén. Cuando aquella sensación desapareció, Dhoko caminó hacia una pequeña ventana y miró el desolado paisaje nevado que lo rodeaba.

-Cronos -susurró- ¿qué has hecho?

* * *

 _Continuará_

 _Hola de nuevo (tanto tiempo). Aquí les dejo el cap. número 12, espero haya quedado claro y si llegaron hasta aquí, que lo hayan disfrutado._

 _Como en todas las anteriores, les agradezco enormemente sus comentarios, porque es en serio que son un aliciente para continuar con la historia, sobre todo cuando hay que dedicar tanto tiempo a escribirla (lo sé yo misma me fabrico estas marañas que después me cuesta desenredar). También agradezco a todos aquellos que leyeron, por la paciencia._

 _Gracias Cecile (que bueno leerte de nuevo). En realidad, no pensaba juntar a Shaina con Afro aún, sin embargo, me puse a repasar lo que he escrito y me di cuenta que esos dos llevan años flirteando y no pasa nada, jajajajaja, así que decidí concretar el asunto, espero te guste. La rumba decidí resumirla, porque no tenía caso hacer una descripción detallada de una fiesta, con tanta cosa mala suelta. Hace mucho quería describir un encuentro entre Camus e Hilda, nunca muy explícito, pero sí lo más sensual que pueda._

 _Amatizta, creo que más o menos continué lo que se me quedó en suspenso en el capítulo pasado. Te confieso que a mi también me encantan Camus e Hilda juntos, la verdad siento que ambos son muy elegantes y creo que al igual que Camus, Hilda debe ser una mujer muy culta (jajajaja, eso es pura imaginación mía, pero ella se ve seria y sensata, se nota en la forma en que asume su culpa en la batalla de Asgard) El lemon explícito se los quedo debiendo por ahora, pero prometo resolverlo. Bueno amiga, un gran abrazo._

 _Kenandaillard, gracias por continuar el hilo de la historia, has hecho un análisis muy acertado de lo que está sucediendo. Creo que Cronos tiene la política de provocar discordia en el enemigo para avanzar y ganar. No puedo adelantarte más, jejejeje, por lo demás, agradezco de corazón tus palabras y tus buenos deseos para conmigo. Un abrazo linda, espero que hayas disfrutado este enmarañado capítulo._

 _Jabed, Arawn87, Mariana Elias, Danimel y Artemiss90, muy agradecida por sus palabras, les contestaré sus comentarios de aquí a mañana. En este momento comenzaré la lucha por subir el capítulo, a ver si esta página no se me pone en contra de nuevo. Abrazos desde Costa Rica, nos vemos en el siguiente cap._


	13. Promesas y sacrificios

**Nota obligatoria:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya son obra de Masami Kurumada y Teshigori, yo nada más me dedico a escribir sobre ellos sin obtener nada a cambio, más que mucha satisfacción personal y entretenimiento saludable

 _Nota de la Autora: quiero que sepan que estoy consciente de que en la saga del Episodio G, los Caballeros Dorados se enfrentan a los dioses Titanes. Lo que aquí les presento es mi propia versión y cómo yo me imaginaba que debía ser, porque siempre me pareció que en el orden lógico de la historia, tenía que existir este enfrentamiento. Al igual que en la tradición cristiana, los mitos griegos describen una batalla final entre Olímpicos y Titanes (entre buenos y malos), que destruirá la vida como la conocemos, así que la cosa anda por ahí. Gracias por la paciencia y espero, les guste este capítulo._

 **Trémula paz: aprendiendo a vivir en las doce casas**

 **Advertencias: Lenguaje inapropiado**

 **Violencia**

 **Promesas y sacrificios**

 _-Kanon en serio… ¿tenías que tirarle su gato encima?... ¿no se te ocurrió algo más elegante que eso?_

 _-Debes admitir que fue muy gracioso…_

 _-¡Ja! -Saga rió agitado por la carrera- estoy seguro de que te la pasas planeando cómo hacerlo enojar_

 _-Por supuesto que si -Kanon le guiñó un ojo a su hermano. Para entonces, los traviesos chiquillos, habían recorrido una distancia suficiente como para que los gritos del tendero no se escucharan. Sus traseros se mantendrían a salvo, solo si su padre no se enteraba de su última trastada. Tenían la ventaja de que Shion estaba tan cansado de las quejas del tendero, que prácticamente le tenía vetada la entrada al Santuario._

 _Y es que los ladinos hermanos, tenían como principal actividad recreativa, jugarle bromas pesadas a Delos Dalaras, cuyas exageradas reacciones, eran la anhelada recompensa por toda la creatividad malgastada en planes para hacerle la vida a cuadros._

 _Aquella divertida carrera, los llevó por fin hasta las costas adyacentes al Santuario. Un rocoso y solitario paraje, que les servía de guarida secreta y desde donde se veían unas imponentes formaciones rocosas. Las mismas que de vez en cuando escalaban, huyendo de la arcaica rigurosidad del Santuario._

 _-Ufff… esta vez sí que estuvo a punto de alcanzarnos -tratando de acompasar la respiración, Kanon se sentó en la roca para descansar y se acomodó el bolso entre las piernas, para contar la mercancía obtenida- cinco… seis… siete barras de chocolate y una bolsa de caramelos …_

 _-Los pequeñines se llevarán una sorpresa -sonrió Saga, sentándose a un lado de su hermano- pero Kanon… ¿no crees que deberíamos evitar hacer esto?... es decir, padre nos va a matar si sabe que volvimos a jugar con dinero y que le hicimos trampa al viejo_

 _-Pues se la merece… no soporto que trate mal a los niños cuando le compran algo… esto apenas compensa lo que les quitó el otro día que fueron por manzanas y se las cobró al doble del precio_

 _-Padre nos va a matar… otra vez -Saga suspiró y decidió relajarse al lado de Kanon, quien fijaba su mirada en el zenit- no puedo creer que a mis once años he pasado por tres cortes marciales..._

 _-No te quejes… yo he pasado por cinco… y en todas he sido declarado culpable -dijo Kanon con orgullo- pero no pienses en eso ahora Saga… mira… el paisaje desde aquí es muy bello, comamos un chocolate..._

 _-No conocía esa faceta romántica tuya, Kanon_

 _-¿Como que no conoces mi faceta romántica?... he tenido -el peliazul comenzó a contar sus dedos- cuatro novias… por supuesto que soy un hombre romántico_

 _Saga rió con malicia, sin dejar de admirar los bellos colores del atardecer -me gusta hacer esto contigo…_

 _-¿Joderle la existencia a Delos?_

 _-Todo -Saga miró a Kanon y sonrió- me gusta tener a alguien con quien escaparme de vez en cuando… tengo que admitir que la pasamos muy bien_

 _-Lástima que pasas cada vez más tiempo entrenando -Kanon bajó la mirada con algo de tristeza- Saga..._

 _-Dime_

 _-Prometes que cuando tengas la armadura -Kanon suspiró con pesar- ¿prometes que aunque seas el Caballero de Géminis… seguirás allí?_

 _Saga miró al otro desconcertado -Kanon…_

 _-Sé que llegarás muy alto porque eres el mejor… estoy seguro de que cuando padre se retire, tú serás el siguiente… porque eres quien lo merece… eres más fuerte que todos nosotros_

 _-Kanon… te agradezco, pero ser patriarca no es importante para mi -Saga abrazó a su gemelo con cariño- ya verás que pase lo que pase… yo estaré allí_

 _-¿Lo prometes?_

 _-Lo prometo -Saga le dio una palmadita en la espalda y sonrió, al fondo del paisaje, las cavernas que conformaban los calabozos de Cabo Sunión, se alzaban como la sombra de un mal augurio._

* * *

 **Thirassia, Grecia**

-¿Cómo te sientes? -era el sonido de una voz tan cálida, como anhelada. Somnoliento y muerto de frío, se dio vuelta en el lecho para arroparse como capullo entre las mantas- que alegría que despiertes… por un momento creí que te había perdido

Saga sonrió de forma apenas perceptible y suspiró aliviado. Aquello tenía que ser el sueño de la muerte y la voz que le hablaba, era la de un ángel.

-Estabas helado y apenas si respirabas … me asustaste -Saga suspiró al sentir el peso en su espalda, cuando Mu apoyó la cabeza en él para abrazarlo- te necesitamos con nosotros, mucho tiempo más -Mu sintió el escalofrío que recorrió la espalda de Saga- ¿tienes frío verdad? -el mayor afirmó con un gruñidito y el pelilila le colocó otra manta encima, asegurándola debajo del colchón de paja.

-¿Dónde estamos? -preguntó Saga con voz débil.

-Eu una cueva del campamento abandonado de Thirassia

-¿En Santorini?... este lugar muy poblado

-Una isla aledaña, nos encontramos en el lado opuesto al puerto de Riva… las cuevas son seguras y cómodas, no sabemos si tenemos que pasar mucho tiempo en este lugar…

-Si tú lo dices… confiaré en ti… ¿cómo lo lograste?

-¿Lograr qué?

-Sacarme… ¿cómo lograste sacarme de Sunión?

-Kiki trajo la llave que abría el calabozo y Shaka te sacó de la celda… entre ambos te llevamos a la playa

-Ya veo… todo se solucionaba con una llave… extraño

-Y ahora que sé que estás fuera de peligro, iré con Shaka al Santuario y...

-Padre no está bien Mu -le interrumpió el mayor- el maestro Dhoko me lo dijo, luego lo confirmé con mis propios ojos- susurró con la voz ronca y la mirada cargada de dolor.

-Debes mantener la calma… aún estás débil

Saga intentó incorporarse, pero no pudo y Mu se apresuró a auxiliarlo- fue él quien me envió a Sunión, dijo que -el peliazul suspiró y bajó aún más la voz- era un castigo por lo que le hice a Kanon…

-Saga...

-Sé que lo merezco, pero… no pensé que fuera él quien ejecutara esa venganza… en ese caso, el que tenía derecho a hacerlo era Kanon

Mu bajó la mirada dolido y suspiró -no fue tu culpa… si hubiera que juzgar a alguien por eso, sería a Arles

-Yo era Arles

-¡No es cierto! -Saga miró sorprendido al lemuriano por la fuerza con la que había enfatizado aquellas palabras- tú nunca fuiste Arles… él se aprovechó de tu debilidad para hacerse con el poder del Santuario… tú eres Saga… Saga de Géminis y tú y Arles son dos individuos completamente distintos, con mentes y almas independientes… eso te tiene que quedar claro de una vez por todas y dejar de lamentarte por lo que hizo _él_ en los años que te tuvo prisionero -Mu bufó para serenarse y Saga no dijo nada, su hermano menor era increíblemente tajante cuando se alteraba. Gracias a la diosa, eso no sucedía muy seguido- debes entender que todos somos conscientes de eso, solo… recuérdalo

-Mu...

El lemuriano sacudió la cabeza y al fin sonrió -tranquilo… solo preocúpate por descansar… te traeré algo de comer, necesitas reponer fuerzas -con un pequeño empujón, Mu recostó a Saga de nuevo y se levantó para servir algo de sopa desde una olla que hervía sobre una fogata. Luego se acercó a Saga y lo asistió para que comiera.

-¿Es sopa?... ¿tienes sopa en este lugar?

-Shaka la hizo -sonrió Mu y Saga hizo una mueca- es su especialidad… sopa de fideos de arroz…

-¿Shaka cocina?

-Sí y lo hace muy bien -afirmó Mu y le ofreció una cucharada, la cual el griego miró con desconfianza- anda Saga… no simularé un avioncito para que comas

-A Kiki se lo haces

-Pero Kiki tiene diez años y te llega a la cintura… comprende que no pienso rogarte

Ante la gravedad de la advertencia, Saga acercó la nariz y absorbió el vapor que emanaba del tazón. Para su grata sorpresa, sus sentidos se llenaron del delicioso aroma a zacate de limón, jengibre y ajo que aderezaban la sopa, invitándolo irremediablemente a probarla -¿huele bien verdad?... a Kiki le encanta y sabes lo quisquilloso que es

Tuvo que aceptar Saga, que aquel potaje tenía un sabor delicioso y ante la mirada divertida de Mu, bebió el contenido del tazón casi de un trago, recobrando el calor corporal como por arte de magia -¿tienes más?- susurró apenado.

Mu levantó los puntitos de la frente y asintió complacido -Shaka sabía que te ibas a despertar hambriento, así que preparó suficiente…

Mientras Mu se dirigió a la improvisada estufa para servir un poco más, Saga suspiró agradeciendo su suerte, se sentía irreal y ligero, el frío casi desaparecía, aunque el cansancio le pesaba en los párpados. Por un momento pensó que nada podía perturbarlo, nada excepto...

-¿Dónde está Kanon? -preguntó Mu, mientras servía.

Kanon. He ahí el dilema.

-¿Kanon? -titubeó el mayor.

-Si Kanon… un chico muy parecido a ti, pero con mejor sentido del humor… ¿lo recuerdas?

-¿Desde cuándo tú tan irónico?

-Mala influencia de Shaka… ahora contesta lo que te pregunté Saga

-Bueno… Kanon… Kanon no está

-¿A qué te refieres con que no está? -preguntó Mu deteniéndose en seco.

-Verás… lo que sucede es que...

 _-Ya te lo dije… no me gusta ser molestado mientras hago mis ejercicios de yoga_ -una tercera voz, interrumpió justo a tiempo a Saga. Venía desde afuera de la cueva.

 _-Yo quiero aprender también…_

Shaka se detuvo en la entrada de la cueva, sin siquiera abrir los ojos al dirigirse a Kiki -eres indisciplinado, hablador y no tomas nada en serio… dudo que aprendas una sola posición

-¡Yo sé que puedo hacerlo!... maestro Shaka… prometo portarme bien

-Te la pasaste interrumpiendo mi concentración -dijo el rubio imperturbable, pero el tono en el que hablaba, tenía un dejo de reproche.

-Le prometo que no volveré a jugar con su cabello, solo lo trenzaba

-¿A esto le llamas trenza? -Shaka le mostró al niño un mechón completamente enredado- será una suerte si Mu no tiene que cortarlo para deshacerla

Kiki moría de risa por dentro, ya que el asunto de las trenzas no era más que un pretexto (nunca en su vida había tejido una trenza y tampoco le importaba aprender a hacerlo), su intención era molestar al rubio y nada más. Así era la dinámica entre esos dos y aunque no lo pareciera, era la forma en que el pequeño lemuriano le demostraba a Shaka cuán importante era para él.

-¿Pueden dejar la pelea ya? -dijo Mu, mientras atendía de nuevo a Saga- mi hermano acaba de despertar y no debemos molestarlo.

Tanto Shaka, como Kiki se sorprendieron por la noticia y se acercaron con cautela hasta el lecho donde Saga bebía su sopa y los miraba con un dejo de diversión en el rostro

-Me alegra verte tan repuesto Saga -saludó Shaka con celeridad y guardando la distancia. Aunque poco le importaba, Shaka conocía la aversión de Saga contra él debido a su cercanía con Mu. Era por ello, que evitaba forzar la situación.

-Es un gusto verlos a ustedes también… gracias Kiki, por traer la llave -dijo Saga mirando al pequeño, quien sonrió inflando el pecho orgulloso por el reconocimiento de parte del mayor, quien era uno de los caballeros más emblemáticos de la Orden- fuiste valiente y tenaz

-Gracias maestro Saga… fue un honor para mí servirle de ayuda

Saga sonrió y ahora miró a Shaka. Tenía que admitirlo, el rubio había hecho por él, más de lo que merecía el trato que le había dado hasta ahora -Shaka- el aludido asintió con su cabeza, dándole el visto bueno para que continuara -gracias a ti también…

-No tienes por qué agradecer Saga

-Me sacaste de la celda -el rubio enarcó las cejas interrogante- Mu me lo dijo -el pelilila sonrió complacido y esperó en silencio la reacción de Shaka, quien se tomó demasiado tiempo para contestar.

-Somos compañeros, nos debemos lealtad Saga… esperaría lo mismo de tu parte

-No temas, que puedes contar con eso… _ahora_ -sonrió Saga y miró a Mu- y tú… no pusiste en duda tus instintos de guerrero a pesar de la adversidad -Saga suspiró y miró hacia el contenido de su tazón- debo admitir que son un par impresionante -dijo sonriendo con melancolía- y además de todo, Shaka es buen cocinero -el rubio sonrió por primera vez y Mu le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda a Saga, quien comió un poco más, deleitándose con el sabor del aromático caldo- ¿qué le pusiste?

-Es un secreto -bromeó Shaka para sorpresa de todos.

-¿No intentas envenenarme o algo así?

-No -contestó el rubio como si hablara del clima- si quisiera matarte… me bastaría con abrir los ojos

* * *

 **Mansión Kiddo, Japón**

-Hola…

-Uh… hola

-¿Cómo sigue? -preguntó Aioros asomando la nariz por la rendija de la puerta.

-Dormida… he tratado de mantenerla tranquila y sin dolor… ya logré curar sus heridas -Aioria acarició el cabello de su amada, a quien miraba con angustia- ha sido difícil, está muy inquieta, como si algo torturara su mente

-Tú mejor que nadie ha experimentado los efectos de un Satán Imperial amigo -dijo Aioros de forma comprensiva- ¿puedo pasar?

-Por favor… necesito apoyo moral ahora y nadie mejor que tú para eso… Seiya estuvo al menos dos horas aquí… pero habla tanto que me pone más tenso -el león dorado, tomó una de las manos de Marín y la besó en el dorso- doy gracias a la diosa de que estés aquí conmigo, Aioros… esto… ha sido muy difícil para mi

-Lo sé amigo -Aioros se acercó al menor y le dio un apretón en el hombro- y sabes que estaré aquí para lo que necesites

-Cuento con eso

Aioros tomó asiento en un sillón cercano a la cama y estiró las piernas -Aioria…

-¿Si?

-Cuando Arles usó el Satán Imperial contra ti… ¿cómo lograste liberarte de sus efectos?

Los hermanos miraron a Marín, con preocupación. Días atrás, la amazona de plata atacó violentamente a Aioria, a quien no le quedó más remedio que inducir un sueño profundo en ella con el fin de mantenerla tranquila- lamentablemente los efectos del Satán Imperial solo se neutralizan al asesinar a una víctima inocente…

-Eso es horrible… y tú… tuviste que…

Aioria asintió con un suspiro y su mirada se perdió en la nada -un aprendiz de bronce… se llamaba Cassius… se interpuso entre Seiya y mi relámpago… volví en sí, cuando su cadáver cayó ante mis pies...

-Lo siento…

-He cargado con eso desde entonces… es el karma que debe soportar un guerrero -contestó Aioria encogiéndose de hombros y se quedaron en silencio un rato.

Aioros rompió aquel cómodo silencio al dirigirse a la puerta de la habitación, la cual abrió para revisar que no hubiera alguien en los pasillos que conectaban las habitaciones -necesito hablarte… urgentemente

-¿Qué sucede ahora? -Aioria por su parte, se sentó cerca de la cabecera de la cama y besó la frente de su amada amazona otra vez- pareces nervioso…

-Aunque no lo creas… lo estoy -contestó el de sagitario, cerrando con sigilo la puerta y bajando notablemente el tono de voz- algo raro sucede con ella

-¿Con Marín?... eso es evidente

-No con Marín… con Sahori -el menor entreabrió los labios, pero no se atrevió a contradecir a su hermano porque en el fondo, sabía que él tenía razón- la conozco como si hubiera crecido conmigo… estoy seguro que una conexión espiritual se formó desde que la vi por primera vez en su cuna… fue por eso que sentí su miedo ante el peligro y llegué a tiempo para impedir que Arles la asesinara

-No lo sabía -susurró Aioria- eso... es abrumador...

-Lo es… aquella bebé era la criatura más maravillosa que he visto en la vida y tenía ese brillo en los ojos tan especial, lleno de sabiduría y amor -Aioros cerró los ojos y suspiró- me siento afortunado de haber sido yo quien la salvara… es el honor más grande que pude recibir como caballero

-¿A qué viene esa reflexión tuya Aioros?… no te entiendo

-Esa chica… Sahori

-Hasta hace un momento decías que era lo más increíble del universo y ahora hablas de ella como si se tratara de cualquier otra persona…

-Exacto, a eso quería llegar -dijo Aioros haciendo una mueca de triunfo- ahora su mirada está vacía… su energía es neutra como la de un humano común… su aura no es la que yo recuerdo

-¿Quieres decir que no es… que esa que está afuera, no es _nuestra_ Sahori?

-No lo sé, no lo sé -Aioros echó la cabeza hacia atrás- todo es tan confuso… me parece muy extraño que Sahori no haya tratado de hacer algo por Marín, o por lo que pasó contigo y ella… ni siquiera finge preocupación… es que ¿no analizaste sus palabras?

-Realmente no, estaba demasiado abrumado como para hacerlo

-Entonces, yo te haré un recuento -Aioros caminó hacia la ventana y se asomó afuera, corriendo apenas la cortina. En el jardín frontal de la mansión, solo estaban Seiya y Shiryu, jugando fútbol con los chiquillos del orfanato. Bajo un árbol que se encontraba cerca de la planicie, Shunrei hablaba animadamente con una chica de cabello negro, recogido en dos coletas- lo que te dijo el otro día que tuviste tu desencuentro con Marín, fue que eran una linda pareja y les deseaba felicidad…

-Es cierto… también dijo que las peleas eran cosa normal entre las parejas estables

-Sí, eso dijo -Aioros se sentó en la cama y se acercó a su hermano- ¿es que no lo ves?... ella no fue capaz de percibir la energía negativa que Marín emana por eones…

Aioria no respondió, solo frunció el ceño y volvió la mirada al rostro enmascarado de la pelirroja -ni siquiera comentó nada cuando insistí en que Marín te atacó con la intención de matarte

-Solo sonrió como una chiquilla -dijo Aioria ensimismado- ¿qué hacemos Aioros?

-Tú finge que no tuvimos esta conversación… y yo trataré de comunicarme con los gemelos o con Shura… algo está sucediendo hermano… y voy a averiguar qué es

* * *

 **Thirassia, Grecia**

Después de comer y reposar un rato, Saga se aclaró la garganta y comenzó con su relato de lo sucedido con Kanon y Angello- ellos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro…

-¿Cómo que desaparecieron? -preguntó Mu alarmado- ¿cuándo y por qué?

-Culpa mía -contestó el de géminis directo y cortante como siempre. Y cansado por todo lo sucedido, recostó la cabeza en el lecho y cerró los ojos para aclarar sus ideas.

Shaka y Mu se miraron entre sí, cuando después de un rato, Saga continuaba en silencio -¿cuánto tiempo necesitas para continuar hablando Saga?- preguntó Shaka con premura, ganándose por ello un codazo de Mu.

-¡Shaka!

-Lo siento Mu, pero si esos dos están desaparecidos, lo mejor sería comenzar a buscarlos lo más pronto

-Pero Saga está cansado… no debemos abrumarlo

-Saga no irá… lo haremos nosotros

-Tranquilo Mu -intervino Saga- Shaka tiene razón -el mayor se sentó con dificultad y volvió a suspirar- Kanon y yo, hablamos de lo mal que se veía padre desde que tuvo aquel accidente con la Clépsidra Dorada y entonces…

-Decidieron buscar una cura por ustedes mismos -afirmó Mu con un dejo de tristeza en la voz- ¿y qué tiene que ver Angello en todo esto?

-Le pedimos ayuda -Shaka y Mu hicieron el mismo gesto de desconcierto- Death es un embustero con un sentido de la ética cuestionable… nos ayudaría a introducir una sombra en la sexta bodega, para abrirla a cambio de un rato de diversión… era el candidato perfecto

-Pudiste decirnos a cualquiera de nosotros -le dijo Mu a manera de reclamo.

Saga encorvó una ceja -¿estás seguro de que ustedes dos, nos hubieran ayudado a engañar a los guardias y a robar una reliquia sagrada a sabiendas de que estaba catalogada como de extrema peligrosidad?- Mu bajó la mirada y negó en silencio -¿ahora lo entiendes?

-Entonces ¿forzaron la entrada de la sexta bodega? -preguntó Shaka de brazos cruzados- y supongo que también se llevaron la reliquia

-No llegamos a eso -Saga cruzó sus manos enfrente- bastó con que tocáramos esa cosa para que todo se volviera un caos… el poder de la reliquia quebró la voluntad de Kanon y Angello y tuve que enviarlos a otra dimensión para salvarles la vida…

-Entonces tú y solo tú, deberías saber dónde se encuentran ellos, Saga

-A pesar de que soy yo el ejecutor, muchas veces no estoy seguro de dónde envío a mis víctimas… y en el caso de ellos no he logrado localizarlos por más que me he concentrado

-No entiendo por qué no lo has logrado Saga… quizá si Mu lo intenta...

Saga suspiró varias veces antes de contestar -tenemos que traerlos de vuelta en el menor tiempo posible… de lo contrario, ellos se alejarán cada vez más y la conexión podría perderse, cada minuto cuenta -explicó Saga con premura. Shaka y Mu se miraron con preocupación.

-Saga -dijo Mu con cautela- resulta… en cuanto a eso... tienes que saber que ha pasado algún tiempo desde que te encontramos -el mayor abrió mucho los ojos y la zozobra provocó que se le aguaran los ojos.

-¿De… de cu.. cuánto tiempo hablas?

Mu suspiró, Shaka continuaba impasible -Saga... han pasado tres días…

* * *

 **Atlantis**

Desde su habitación, Tethys miraba con melancolía, a los siete pilares que soportaban el lecho marino completo. Sobresaliendo de entre los pilares, se alzaba orgullosa la gigantesca mole del Soporte Principal, restaurada por el mismo Poseidón después de la Batalla contra el Inframundo.

Los ojos celestes de la ondina, se detuvieron en el Pilar del Atlántico del Norte y suspiró con pesar, luego se tomó los cabellos por los lados y caminó en círculos por el cuarto, hasta detenerse de nuevo en la ventana y lanzar un gruñido de frustración. Había sido difícil dejar su hogar en lo profundo del Pacífico, para dedicarse a servir en las huestes de dios Poseidón, pero cuando escuchó su llamado, no tuvo las agallas de desobedecer.

Ahora, siendo una mujer, añoraba de corazón poder nadar libremente por el Océano, tal y como lo recordaba de años atrás. Con desgano, se recostó en el marco de la ventana y volvió a suspirar largamente.

-Un día vas a tragarte el Santuario Marino con un suspiro de esos -bromeó una cálida voz a su espalda y dos fuertes brazos la rodearon, logrando sacarle una media sonrisa- ¿otra vez triste?

-No estoy triste… es solo que extraño mi vida de antes

Isaak levantó una ceja -¿otra vez con eso?

-No me malinterpretes -se defendió ella, a sabiendas de que _su_ Kraken estaba pensando que se refería a no estar atada a él- no es eso que maquina tu cabecita tonta -dijo volviéndose hacia él para refugiarse en sus brazos -es solo que…

-Estás así desde el otro día que Kasa vino con las sirenas que atrapó espiando…

-Lo sé… comprende… es que ellas son mi gente Isaak

-Son traicioneras y mentirosas, juegan del bando que mejor les conviene y ayudaron al enemigo a liberar a los Titanes…

Ella contestó con un ruidito de protesta y se acurrucó más, sacándole una risilla a él, quien besó con cariño los mechones de cabello rubio -desde hace días siento que me están llamando

-Tethys -Isaak la tomó por los hombros y la miró directamente- no pueden hacerlo… el señor Poseidón les quitó la voz para que no se comunicaran entre ellas… debes estar imaginando cosas… jamás podrían cantar para llamar tu atención y mírame… esta es la prueba… todos los generales estamos cuerdos… ¿te imaginas qué sería de nosotros si Poseidón no les hubiera quitado su canto?

-Sé lo que digo -respondió Tethys desviando la mirada- las escuché toda la noche llamándome… solo quisiera..

Isaak suspiró resignado -preciosa…

-Isaak… solo quiero hablar con ellas -le suplicó la rubia mirándolo con angustia.

-Tethys -insistió él.

-De acuerdo… dime

-No quiero que te metas en problemas

-Nadie está hablando de meterse en problemas -protestó ella.

-El solo tener la intención de acercarse a ellas es un problema Tethys… entiende -Isaak la abrazó con fuerza, pero ella se lo quitó de un empujón- sé que te molesta… pero si tengo que encerrarte en el soporte del Ártico para que lo entiendas, lo haré -le amenazó el de Kraken comenzando a molestarse por la actitud aniñada de la ondina.

-No puedo creer que no me apoyes en esto Isaak

Isaak suspiró enojado y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero antes decidió decir unas últimas palabras -ya te lo advertí Tethys y si quieres arriesgarte hazlo… pero sabes que una falta puede poner varios océanos de distancia entre nosotros… si a sabiendas de eso sigues insistiendo, de acuerdo… pero yo no mediaré por ti…

* * *

 _Soporte del Pacífico Norte_

-¿Crees que te escuchó? -preguntó Ligeia de nuevo.

-Qué insistente eres… estoy a punto de quedarme sin cola y esa niña tonta no comprende el mensaje…

-Agláope -dijo con angustia la rubia- me está dando miedo lo que percibo en ese dije…

La pelirroja suspiró y se recostó en la pared -casi puedo ver el daño que eso es capaz de hacer Ligeia… como si todo lo que conocemos, vaya a desaparecer...

* * *

 **Isla de Samotracia**

-Es un pedido extraño el que te ha encomendado el maestro… ¿para qué diablos quiere el Patriarca diez espejos de ese tamaño? -Asterión acomodó la caja de pandora en su espalda y continuó caminando al lado Misty de Lacerta, quien consultaba de forma alternada, entre un pergamino escrito a mano y un mapa de la Isla- además… ¿no podemos comprar esos espejos en Rodorio o Atenas?

-Yo mismo me he preguntado eso varias veces -señaló el francés, lanzando una patada, con el fin de mover un enorme tronco que les bloqueaba el camino en esa parte del bosque- no entiendo qué clase de persona vive en un lugar tan retirado… seguramente padece de depresión o agorafobia…

Asterión se encogió de hombros -no lo veo tan mal, el lugar es bonito

-Es un maldito bosque… lleno de bichos y plantas que causan alergia -se quejó el rubio rascándose una gran mancha roja que tenía en el brazo.

-Eres una queja con patas Misty… debieron enviar a Dio o a Moses, ellos sí que no protestan por nimiedades como tú…

-Ellos beben cerveza y compiten por ver quién eructa más fuerte… por supuesto que no les preocupa dónde se meten -Misty se detuvo y consultó el mapa antes de seguir reprochándole a Asterión su broma- pero lo lamento por ti, te tocó venir conmigo y soportar mis quejas

-No quise molestarte, Misty

-Pues es tarde para una disculpa -Asterión rodó los ojos y siguió con desgano al francés, mientras escalaban una colina rocosa. Ambos hombres se detuvieron en la parte alta y miraron hacia abajo, donde el humo que salía desde una chimenea, les señaló el lugar donde vivía el artesano que andaban buscando.

-Allí debe ser… es la única construcción en este lado de la isla

-Pues vamos a preguntar… ¿es lo lógico no? -dijo Asterión deslizándose por la empinada. Misty hizo una mueca de fastidio y siguió a su compañero, hasta que llegaron a una rústica cabaña que parecía mimetizarse entre los antiquísimos árboles que la rodeaban. Como era lógico, Misty se dispuso a tocar la puerta de entrada, pero en un rápido movimiento, Asterión detuvo su mano antes de que lo hiciera.

-Escucha -le advirtió el de Perros de Caza. Detrás de la casa, el golpeteo inconfundible de un mazo, sonaba de forma constante y los dos jóvenes decidieron acercarse con cautela.

- _Mira_ -se comunicó el de Lacerta vía cosmo- _debe ser él -_ le comunicó al divisar a un viejo que laminaba metal sobre un yunque.

 _-No sé si sorprenderlo, o simplemente llegar a presentarnos como si nada_

 _-Déjate de estupideces Asterión, solo vamos, llevémonos los espejos y ya… si no los quiere entregar, lo amenazamos y te aseguro que nos dará lo que queremos_

-Calla a tu mente muchacho imprudente y maleducado -era la voz del viejo que había dejado de su trabajo para mirarlos- que vas a espantar a los pájaros…

Ambos plateados se quedaron de piedra. ¿Cómo podía ese viejo escuchar la conversación mental entre ellos?

* * *

 **Isla Andrómeda**

-¿Por qué tan pensativo hielo? -preguntó Milo, caminando al lado de Camus- ¿es que estás de cabanga por Hilda?

El adusto francés miró de reojo al peliazul, quien no borraba esa risita burlona de su rostro -sí, tiene que ver con Hilda… pero no es cabanga

-¿Estás diciendo entonces que no extrañas a tu belleza nórdica?

-Claro que la extraño… pero ese no es el punto

-El punto es que te perdiste toda la noche con ella, amigo…

-Parece que la fiesta estuvo buena -le susurró Aphrodite a Shura, quien caminaba junto a él, detrás de los caballeros de Escorpio y Acuario.

-Para algunos más que otros -dijo Shura con evidente sarcasmo al señalar con la barbilla al par que iba delante- estos dos aprovecharon bien su estadía en el Valhalla y se dedicaron a perpetuar la especie

-Al menos nos dedicamos a perpetuar la especie y no a perder el tiempo en apuestas… tú no aprovechaste porque no quisiste español, esa espera tuya te tiene con las palmas llenas de callos -se volvió Milo para contraatacar a Shura.

-¡Maldito bicho de mierda!... ¡Eso no es cierto!

-Claro que lo es… y preferiste pasarla con esos embusteros gemelos de Alcor, apostando hasta los calzones...

Shura se plantó con orgullo -les aseguro que ellos se arrepintieron de meterse conmigo… al final les gané todas las partidas y terminaron perdiendo hasta el último euro que traían encima

-¡Ja! -dijo Afro- no puedo creer que aún se te den las apuestas… sigues siendo el mismo embustero de siempre Shura…

-Hay cosas que no cambian, mi querido camarada -se excusó el español con orgullo.

-Pero hay otras que sí -intervino Camus sorprendiendo a los demás, debido al tono que utilizó y que contrastaba con el resto de la banal conversación- el maestro Shion está llamando a una importante reunión y no nos informó nada…

-¿De dónde sacaste eso Camie?

-Hilda me mostró la invitación a un Concilio en el Santuario

 _¿Concilio?_

La pregunta formulada por sus tres camaradas quedó momentáneamente sin respuesta, hasta que llegaron a un claro en medio de la isla, donde dejaron las enormes rocas que cargaban encima -sí, un Concilio… y es extraño que se realice algo semejante estando nosotros fuera…

-Shion es demasiado meticuloso en esas cosas -dijo Aphrodite- jamás se le pasaría organizar una cosa así sin nosotros…

-Exactamente… el carácter de la invitación era muy formal… no creo que solamente quiera tomar el té o festejar

-Bueno… este es nuestro último día en este lugar y tal como acordamos hace unos días, mañana partiremos al Santuario -dijo Shura con seguridad- estoy seguro de que a esta hora sabremos lo que está sucediendo…

-Estoy de acuerdo -aceptó Camus- me encantaría averiguar quiénes más están invitados a esa reunión…

-Según el protocolo -intervino Afro- si se trata de un Concilio… se invita a todos los dioses aliados y sus casas

-Eso cierto y la de Odín es una de ellas

-También Atlantis y el Inframundo -aseguró Camus.

-Dionisios y tal vez Deméter -siguió Afro- creo que hay un par de acuerdos de paz

-Delfos no… ellos nos odian -gruñó Milo.

-Culpa tuya Milo -intervino Camus- sabes que no se puede coquetear con las pitonisas…

-Ella comenzó...

-Muchachos… basta de parloteo, mejor preparemos todo para la noche, no quisiera que perdamos la oportunidad de realizar el ritual

-A todo esto… no entiendo cuál es tu afán de que sea en este lugar… quienes murieron aquí, no son dignos de recordarse -reclamó Milo molesto, caminando en círculos y dándole patadas al suelo.

-No venimos a rendir tributo a muertos sin honor, Milo -explicó Shura por enésima vez- solamente se me ocurre que como aquí se derramó sangre por voluntad de un dios del bien, es el sitio perfecto para un ritual de fertilidad…

Afro se adelantó para reconocer el claro donde días atrás, se había consumado el ritual de la cacería. Los que antes fueron charcos de sangre, ahora eran sólo manchas ennegrecidas por el Sol sobre el suelo polvoriento.

-Es impresionante cómo desaparecieron los cadáveres en cuestión de horas -intervino estudiando la tierra, como si fuera la cosa más interesante.

-Los nativos dijeron que Astar se los llevó -Milo hizo una mueca- este lugar me da naúseas...

-Afortunadamente, podemos utilizar esa matanza a nuestro favor… recuerda que los druidas usaban a criminales para ofrecerlos a la madre tierra durante el _Sorheim_ -repuso Camus.

-Si, pero...

-Es perfecto -señaló el de Piscis tomando un poco de aquel polvo ensangrentado entre sus manos- pondremos los menhires sobre la sangre y en la noche ofreceremos esta tierra a los dioses

-¿Cómo llevarás a cabo el ritual, si no hay nada vivo aquí? -preguntó con curiosidad Milo- no tendrás cómo hacer la conexión con el abedul sagrado

-Mi maestro Amadeo me contó que las raíces de los árboles de la vida y la muerte, están entretejidas en el interior de la madre tierra y cubren toda la cara interna del planeta -contestó Afro, comenzando a cavar un canal alrededor del monolito que él traía para asegurarlo al suelo- primero que todo, tengo que pedirle perdón a los árboles que destruí aquí para poder llevar a cabo un enlace exitoso -el peliceleste suspiró- sería bueno que tú también lo hicieras Milo

-Cuenta conmigo

-Bien… una vez eso, procederemos con la ceremonia y elevaré mi cosmo para comunicarme con los árboles sagrados… espero funcione, si este suelo estéril vuelve a generar vida… podré irme tranquilo

-¿Qué más seguirá esta noche? -le preguntó Camus, mientras levantaba su enorme piedra a manera de menhir y la aseguraba en la tierra para que no cayera.

-Milo y yo vamos a llevar a cabo el ritual de la fecundación... y no Milo -intervino el peliceleste al adivinar las intenciones del griego de tomar la palabra- nadie tiene que cogerse a nadie

-¡Diablos!

-Es solo un ritual simbólico Milo -explicó Camus- ustedes solo van a emular la unión entre el cielo y la tierra…

-Cuando Urano eyaculaba, su semen se esparcía sobre el cuerpo de Gea en forma de lluvia, dando origen a la vida -explicó Shura con celeridad- por eso en la antigüedad se hacían orgías sobre los campos de siembra…

-Ufff -suspiró Milo con una teatral mueca de decepción- como se pierden las buenas costumbres

-No sería correcto en estos tiempos Milo -contestó Afro con una risita- solamente tendremos la unión cósmica… por eso tu ayuda es maravillosa, ya que también naciste bajo el elemento agua

-Claro… por eso soy todo un semental -Milo sonrió de lado y luego de pensarlo un momento, se respingó algo asustado- ¿nosotros dos sobre la tierra?, o ¿nosotros dos entre nosotros dos?

-Sobre la tierra Milo -gruñó Shura.

-Perfecto...

-Es solo un ritual Milo -repuso Camus despreocupado- cálmate...

-Si… es solo un ritual -se dijo Milo, secándose el sudor de la frente- como la Luna de Cosecha

-Esa es una fiesta…

-No entiendo por qué te pones tan nervioso bicho -dijo Afro al verlo más hiperactivo de lo normal.

-Es que -Milo bajó la mirada- no sé si…

Comprendiendo la inquietud del otro, Afro se puso de pie y se le acercó con una sonrisa fraternal -sé lo que se siente amigo… yo también creo lo mismo- Milo lo miró agradecido y después de darle un apretón en el hombro, ambos comenzaron el camino de regreso al campamento- nos vemos en la playa -se despidió el sueco de Shura y Camus, quienes continuaron en la construcción del sitio de culto.

-¿Qué fue eso? -preguntó Shura mirando el extraño intercambio entre el escorpión y el piscis, una vez los dos muchachos desaparecieron detrás de una colina.

-Se llama remordimiento -respondió Camus mirándolos también- Afro y Milo hicieron tanto daño con Arles… que no están seguros si serán capaces de usar su poder para darle vida a algo…

Shura suspiró afligido _"no saben cuánto los entiendo"_

* * *

 **Isla de Samotracia**

-¿Quién es usted? -preguntó Misty impaciente por décima vez al extraño hombre que tenían al frente y que continuaba preparando la cena como si el asunto no fuera con él.

-Mi compañero le hizo una pregunta señor -intervino Asterión molesto por la indiferencia del viejo- venimos del Santuario de Atena y fuimos enviados…

-Sé quienes son -habló por fin el hombre con voz ronca y colocó en la mesa algunos platones de metal con fiambre, pan, queso y verdura, ante la sorpresa de los caballeros, quienes además como jóvenes que eran, cargaban siempre buen apetito- sé quien los envía… no soy idiota

Asterión miró a Misty, quien se encontraba muy serio, detallando las características de aquel particular sujeto. Un anciano diminuto y muy delgado, de arquetipo hindi, no griego, con un enmarañado cabello canoso, que estaba recogido en un intento de moño alto y varias trenzas largas, sujetas con cintas de cuero de colores. Sus ropas eran modestas y parecían sacadas de un libro de historia antigua, hechas de lana teñida con pigmentos naturales y cubierto con una capa de telar decorada con grecas en blanco y azul.

-El señor Shion nos envió por…

-Diez espejos… también lo sé -contestó el hombre de mala gana, pero sonrió triunfalmente al ver la mueca de indignación en Asterión- sé cuál es mi deuda… pero desconozco por qué insisten en decir que los envía Shion por mi paga… no es a él a quien le debo

-Pero -trató de insistir Misty- él nos dijo que…

-Él pareció decir muchas cosas… pero no fue así -Dreidas les puso un plato y un vaso enfrente a cada uno y sirvió vino de una jarra- coman… se ven famélicos

Los muchachos se miraron y a pesar de lo extraño de la situación, no se hicieron de rogar ya que todo lucía delicioso. Comenzaron a servirse con algo de timidez, mientras el viejo los miraba divertido -yo mismo preparo el jamón...

-Se ve delicioso -dijo Asterión tomando una rebanada para degustarla- gracias…

-Cerdo negro salvaje… criado por el bosque… lo mejor de lo mejor -dijo el viejo encendiendo una pipa- ese queso de cabra -añadió al ver a Misty masticando un pedazo- también lo preparo yo… traje una pareja de un viaje a los Pirineos y han prosperado varias generaciones…

-Sabe hacer muchas cosas -comentó Misty sinceramente, el queso tenía un sabor tal, que podría competir con lo mejor de su tierra natal- ¿usted también hace los espejos?

-Sí, al igual que todo lo que ven aquí… incluída la cabaña -dijo el viejo dando una calada a su pipa.

-¿Todo? -cuestionó Asterión, mirando la decoración interior de la cabaña, compuesta de exquisitos tapices, escudos, armaduras y armas que parecían muy antiguas, esculturas de mármol y bronce y muebles de madera policromada.

-Sí muchacho… efectivamente he tenido mucho tiempo -dijo pensativo, mientras se examinaba las manos callosas- mucho tiempo…

Los dos menores se miraron sin comprender el acento que le daba el hombre a la última expresión de su frase. Es cierto, Dreidas llevaba al menos ochenta años encima, pero dominaba demasiadas habilidades a la vez como para una sola vida humana, además de que todo parecía rescatado de un museo. Tal vez Dreidas era solo un embustero de primera categoría.

-Disculpe, pero a cualquier hombre le tomaría al menos una década aprender a fundir una espada como esa -señaló Misty una impresionante espada con la empuñadura labrada de motivos florales.

-Es cierto…

-Se nota que nunca descansa… desearía vivir para siempre para aprender a hacer tantas cosas

-Misty -el aludido miró sorprendido a Dreidas, porque hasta ahora no le había dicho cómo se llamaba él- cuando uno es joven… se anhela sin pensar en las consecuencias… te aseguro que si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás… nunca hubiera deseado eso...

* * *

 **Horas después en Rodorio**

-Ahora que estamos aquí… debemos darnos prisa por Kanon y Angello, además, no quiero dejar a Kiki mucho tiempo a cargo de Saga

-¿Temes por Saga?

-Realmente temo por Kiki

-¿Crees que lo envíe a otra dimensión?

Mu sonrió y levantó un puntito en un gesto de ironía -¿crees que Saga sea capaz de algo así?

-Yo en su lugar lo haría…

-¡SHAKA!

-¿Qué?

-Lo ves, tú tampoco le tienes paciencia

-¿Por qué debería tenerle?... no me has dejado quitarle el sentido del gusto, así al menos no hablaría

Mu hizo una mueca y le dio un puñetazo a Shaka en el brazo -no serías capaz- murmuró alejándose de su compañero.

-Entonces no me conoces bien -susurró el rubio con una risilla y continuó siguiendo a Mu por entre el laberinto de puestos del mercado de Rodorio.

-¿No te parece extraño Shaka? -preguntó Mu al rato, mirando a su alrededor. Ambos guerreros, mantenían ocultos sus rostros con las capuchas que usaban para abrigarse.

-¿Extraño?

-Todo el mundo parece estar… asustado… los vendedores corren para recoger su mercadería y las personas se encierran en sus casas…

-Tienes razón… apenas empieza a oscurecer… estamos en invierno, no deben ser más de las cinco de la tarde

-Exacto, a eso me refiero...

Rápidamente llegaron al arco de entrada de las Doce Casas, desde donde se vislumbraba la escultura monumental de la diosa Atena y más a la derecha la torre del reloj.

-Tendremos que engañar a los guardias -Shaka le dedicó a Mu, una profunda mirada celeste- eres el mejor para eso, carnerito…

Mu se sorprendió mucho por el elogio, pero recuperó la concentración en un santiamén y se dispuso a continuar con el plan propuesto, adelantando a Shaka hasta donde cuatro guardias vigilaban la entrada.

-¿Qué desean? -preguntó uno de los guardias con agresividad, mientras los otros tres colocaban las lanzas al frente, listos para atravesar a los recién llegados.

Mu levantó la mano derecha en dirección a los guardias, quienes retrocedieron asustados por la poderosa presencia de los hombres que tenían al frente -no queremos lastimarlos…

-¡Aléjense!... ¡están en el Santuario de la diosa Atena!... ¡la entrada está prohibida!

-¿Desde cuándo está prohibido el paso a aquellos que desean la protección de la diosa y el consejo del Patriarca? -preguntó Mu, Shaka se mantenía en silencio analizando todo con detenimiento y sus sentidos alerta.

-¡Son órdenes del Gran Patriarca Shion!... ¡deténgase antes de que usemos la fuerza!

-Así lo han querido entonces -suspiró Mu y ante la mirada aterrorizada de los custodios, su mano se rodeó de un tenue brillo dorado- ustedes nunca nos han visto u oído… y continuarán vigilando la entrada como si nada

Aquel fulgor dorado atrajo las miradas, cuando el lemuriano movió su mano hacia la derecha y dejó a los cuatro hombres idos, mirando a la nada -es suficiente Mu, ya de por sí tendrán una jaqueca terrible para mañana… no querrás que pierdan sus memorias de forma permanente

El lemuriano obedeció y se prestó a cruzar con Shaka el umbral que llevaba a la escalinata. En un movimiento increíble, dieron un salto hasta el techo de Aries y desde allí, Mu chasqueó los dedos, logrando que los guardias volvieran en sí, pero un tanto confundidos. Luego, comenzaron a moverse a gran velocidad por encima de los templos, hasta que vislumbraron una presencia extraña subiendo lentamente hacia Sagitario.

Mu y Shaka se escondieron en el espacio vacío en la cornisa frontal de Escorpión y siguieron con la mirada a aquel que se desplazaba, cual si fuera un fantasma por la escalinata. Shaka frunció el ceño y tomó a Mu de la mano para obligarlo a seguirlo hacia el interior del octavo templo, donde se escondieron detrás de una columna.

-¿Quién o qué era eso?

-No lo sé Mu -contestó Shaka sin dejar de vigilar la escalinata- parece un fantasma… pero su presencia es material y sin embargo, no se siente… humana

* * *

 **Santuario de Atena**

De ese día no había nada bueno que contar. Últimamente los horarios de las guardias se prolongaban demasiado, sin contar las horas de entrenamiento y los pocos ratos libres, ya que ahora tenían que supervisar meticulosamente a los aprendices, con el fin de reportar a los más talentosos.

Para esa noche, acumulaba cuarenta horas continuas de vigilancia en las torres del este del Recinto y caminaba pensando en que al fin se refugiaría en la suavidad de su cama y en la calidez de su cabaña.

Iba pasando por Escorpión, arrastrando los pies por la nave central del templo, cuando se percató de que las antorchas aún estaban apagadas -maldita sea- masculló por lo bajo -la élite traidora, haciendo de las suyas fuera del Santuario y nosotros con todo la responsabilidad...

Cuando se disponía a subir al semipiso para encender las antorchas cerca de la columnata, alguien lo asaltó bruscamente por detrás y le colocó una mano fría en la boca para evitar que gritara -¿así que élite traidora?

Jamián movió las pupilas en sus ojos desbocados, en un intento por descubrir la identidad de su captor. Sin embargo, miró aterrorizado a otra sombra que caminaba despacio hasta colocarse frente a él.

-Déjalo- Jamián enfocó su vista al frente y para su alivio (o desgracia), reconoció la larguísima cabellera del caballero guardián de la primera casa- está demasiado asustado Shaka…

¿Había escuchado bien?¿Shaka de Virgo? Bueno, a partir de ese momento se consideraba hombre muerto.

El agarre en su boca se fue suavizando de a poco -no hagas ninguna estupidez- le advirtió una voz suave a su espalda -no te dañaremos… solo no entres en pánico

-Ma… maestro Shaka -murmuró apenas el domador de cuervos, aterrado por la presencia de los imponentes dorados- ¿qué? ¿qué hacen aquí? ¿qué quieren de mi?

Shaka solamente lo miró con severidad, pero Mu intervino de inmediato para calmar al plateado -¿por qué tan a la defensiva? Solo… queremos hablar contigo

Jamián pasó saliva y miró a todas partes, temiendo que alguien los estuviera espiando- es que… cosas extrañas han estado sucediendo… se dice que algunos Caballeros Dorados, han traicionado a la diosa Atena y al Patriarca…

Shaka y Mu se miraron muy serios, sin mostrar mayor emoción en sus rostros. Aquello podía ser peor de lo que temían.

* * *

 _Más tarde en el complejo de cabañas de la Orden Plateada_

-¿Toque de queda?

-Si señor Mu -contestó Jamián, sirviendo té a los dos Caballeros Dorados que mantenían el semblante impasible. Frente a ellos se encontraban sentados, Ptólemy y Dante, quienes compartían cabaña con el de los cuervos.

Mu suspiró agobiado -no puedo creer que él haya impuesto un toque de queda...

-Para nosotros también ha sido difícil entenderlo, señor Mu -les explicó Ptólemy- las cosas se pusieron muy extrañas desde que ustedes se fueron…

-¿A qué te refieres con extrañas? -preguntó Shaka antes de probar el té. Afuera, una tormenta como las que habían vivido últimamente, acechaba con fuertes vientos que doblaban los troncos de los árboles y granizos de gran tamaño que hacía a todos buscar refugio, provocando que el ambiente en el Santuario se sintiera mucho más sombrío y solitario.

-Desde que ustedes se fueron -Ptólemy miró a Dante y este asintió enseguida- algunos de nosotros, fueron enviados a extrañas encomiendas y otros más se comportan de forma distinta… como sucedía en la época de Arles

-También nos han llegado comunicados acerca de la Élite Dorada -dijo Dante con temor- se dice que algunos se rebelaron contra el Santuario

-Eso no es cierto -reclamó Mu- más que nunca… esta generación de dorados está comprometida con su deber para con Atena…

-Eso pensamos nosotros señor Mu, pero el maestro Dhoko fue uno de los que señaló su Santidad como traidor… se dice que hirió al señor Saga y que asesinó al señor Kanon y a Death... en serio quisiera pensar que eso no es cierto…

-Y no lo es Dante, no pierdan la esperanza… porque nadie ha muerto… aún -contestó Shaka con firmeza y se puso de pie- vamos Mu…

-¿A dónde irán?... la lluvia es terrible afuera

-Iremos al Salón del Maestro -dijo Shaka con seguridad y Mu afirmó con un gesto, confirmando sus intenciones de seguirlo.

-Señor Shaka… señor Mu -llamó Dante- tengan cuidado por favor…

-Y ustedes no salgan esta noche -les adviritó Mu- que las cosas se pueden poner difíciles...

* * *

 **Mansión Kiddo**

-Qué jardines tan hermosos… estoy segura de que a Krist le encantaría conocerlos

-¿Krist?

-Mi hermano

Algor se rascó la cabeza antes de hablar -me cuesta reconocer al temible caballero de Piscis con ese nombre tan… tan ¿adorable?

-Krist no es temible… era un chiquillo dulce y cariñoso -Algor enarcó las cejas incrédulo y es que las palabras "dulce y cariñoso" no encajaban para nada con la imagen del asesino infernal que habitaba la doceava casa y que para su desgracia, era el hermano menor de la mujer que había elegido como compañera de vida.

-Eso es raro...

-Para nada… fue siempre muy dulce conmigo y mis hermanas… aunque también era muy travieso

-Si tú no me lo dijeras no lo creería -ahora era Kalia, quien miraba al moreno con extrañeza- todos le huíamos en el Santuario… era el favorito de Arles para realizar sus ajusticiamientos y…

-Me encantaría no enterarme de todo lo que hacía mi hermano cuando Arles gobernaba

-Lo siento...

-No te preocupes -la pareja tomó asiento en una de las bancas del jardín para descansar un rato. En las últimas horas, Kalia se había sentido más pesada de lo normal y tenía dificultades para moverse con fluidez- Algor -ella lo miró con amor y acarició una de sus mejillas. Por su parte, el joven griego tomó su mano y la besó con delicadeza -siempre… siempre he querido agradecer lo que hiciste por mi…

-No he hecho nada por ti -contestó sosteniendo la blanca mano con los ojos cerrados.

-Claro que sí -dijo ella sonriendo y aceptando la caricias que él le regalaba- quisiste compartir tu vida conmigo a pesar de la clase de persona que soy… además, cuando supiste que estaba embarazada y que James era el padre…

-Los bebés no escogieron a su padre… y tú, solamente elegiste el camino incorrecto de hacer lo correcto… eso nos ha pasado a varios

-Algor -Kalia se volvió hacia él y le tomó el rostro con ambas manos- te juro por nuestros bebés, que estar contigo es la mejor decisión de todas y nada me va a hacer arrepentirme de eso...

-Yo tampoco me arrepentiré nunca Kalia…

-Katriana

-¿Perdón?

-Katriana es mi verdadero nombre

Algor la miró con una sonrisa -es un lindo nombre

-Ya casi lo había olvidado -Kalia abrazó a Algor y relajó su cabeza sobre el fuerte hombro del moreno. De pronto, una figura que vio por el rabillo del ojo, llamó su atención poderosamente; un muchacho peliverde, apareció de la nada y se dirigió hacia la entrada de la mansión Kiddo- Algor…

-Ajá -contestó él adormilado.

-Ese chico -muy a su pesar, Algor aflojó el abrazo y trató de enfocar hacia la dirección que le señalaba Kalia- ¿no es uno de los caballeros de bronce?

-Si… es Shun… Shun de Andrómeda -dijo Algor y suspiró- lo petrifiqué en la Isla de Creta hace un par de años… se dice que es la reencarnación de Hades...

-Entonces… ¿no debería estar en el Inframundo?

-Pues… pues si

Shun cruzó rápidamente el porche de la casa y pasó hacia un jardín lateral para encontrarse con Seiya y Shiryu, quienes jugaban un partido de fútbol con los chicos del orfanato. Los dos mayores abandonaron el partido ante la llegada del peliverde y después de un afectuoso saludo, comenzó lo que parecía ser una perturbadora charla, dadas las expresiones de los chicos.

-Parece que sucedió algo malo

-No sabía que te gustaba espiar las conversaciones de los demás

-Es solo que ese chico me intriga mucho...

Algor sonrió de lado -supongo que es instinto fraterno

-¿Qué tiene que ver mi instinto fraterno con él?

-Ese chico mató a tu hermano...

* * *

 **Isla Andrómeda, ese mismo día por la noche**

La misión en Isla Andrómeda estaba llegando a su fin. Después de una agitada semana, los Caballeros Dorados se preparaban para pasar su última noche en aquellas desoladas tierras.

Tal y como habían acordado, los atenienses se desplazaron junto con los aldeanos hacia el centro de la Isla; un árido paraje rodeado de grandes formaciones rocosas y sembrado de decenas de troncos cercenados a pocos centímetros del suelo e inclinados todos hacia la misma dirección, como si hubieran sido empujados por un poderoso tornado.

Fue en ese mismo lugar, que días antes se llevó a cabo el ritual de ajusticiamiento de Astar; el dios benefactor que poseyó el cuerpo de Shura, para ejecutar con pena de muerte a los verdugos liderados por un mercenario llamado Zama, quien durante mucho tiempo, torturó y esclavizó a los habitantes de la Isla.

Una vez estuvieron todos reunidos, los atenienses con sus armaduras y los etíopes con lo mejor que tenían para vestir, se apostaron cerca del altar y los aldeanos entonaron canciones de alabanza a Astar y de agradecimiento a la Madre que proveía. Las antorchas se encendieron alrededor de la ofrenda y algunas de las mujeres iniciaron la danza.

Por otro lado, desde que uno de los alumnos de Albiore le había reclamado en público, Aphrodite supo que había llegado el momento de dejar de lado su orgullo para resarcir un poco de todo lo malo que había hecho en el pasado. Y es que toparse en todas partes, con esos centenarios árboles muertos, le dolía en el fondo del alma.

-Milo -el aludido lo miró muy serio y asintió- es hora…

Ambos guerreros caminaron hasta donde el anciano mayor les esperaba empuñando una filosa daga - _levanten las manos_ \- les ordenó en amárico y después de que se deshicieron de la protección de las armaduras, les hizo un corte profundo en las palmas, que ambos soportaron sin chistar.

-¿Pero qué hace? -Shaina estuvo a punto de intervenir al ver los hilos de sangre espesa, derramarse sobre el suelo- Afro es...

-Hemofílico… tranquila -Camus la tomó de un hombro para calmarla- solo repararan un poco de lo que hicieron… es una ofrenda de intercambio… dan un poco de su sangre para pagar el daño a la isla -Shaina pasó saliva y miró con angustia la escena, pero se quedó quieta al lado del caballero de Acuario.

Aphrodite y Milo se dirigieron al centro del altar erigido en medio de los cuatro menhires que colocaron en la tarde, mientras el sueco elevaba una plegaria en la lengua de los antiguos druidas. Una vez la tierra recibió la sangre de los guerreros, ambos se hincaron y tocaron con su frente el suelo.

 _-Con humildad le pedimos perdón por el daño que hicimos… acepten nuestra sangre y renueven su savia para que unan sus raíces con los árboles sagrados que hoy devolverán la fertilidad a estas tierras desoladas…_

Esperando que la cantidad de sangre derramada fuera suficiente, Aphrodite y Milo sanaron sus cortes y Milo se hincó delante del sueco, quien extendió sus manos para que el otro las tomara.

-¿Es necesario que hagan esto?

-Que no te cieguen los celos, _cherié -_ le dijo Camus a Shaina con una risita- el ritual simula la unión cósmica del cielo y la tierra… Afro y Milo son el agua… la semilla que… el cielo esparce sobre la tierra para generar vida

-De acuerdo… ya entendí… pero quiero informarle que no estoy celosa… solo estoy preocupada

-Más confianza en el poder de tu hombre querida…

-Confío plenamente en él -se defendió la italiana- es solo que apenas y se recupera -Camus la miró hacia abajo muy serio y no dijo nada porque francamente a él le preocupaba lo mismo.

 _-Báñate mi amada tierra con la semilla que te doy, para que brote vida desde tu interior_

El cosmo de Afro y Milo se encendieron a la vez, ante la sorpresa de los aldeanos, que miraban aquello entre el horror y la maravilla. Los haces de luz dorada, recorrieron perezosamente el suelo hasta donde estaba amontonada la gente y algunas de las madres, protegieron a sus hijos de aquella extraña energía.

 _Yggdrasil… abedul sagrado… les pido alejen la muerte de esta árida tierra y tomen como sacrificio, la sangre que la justicia de Astar ha derramado sobre ella_

-Nunca había visto una energía tan reparadora provenir de ese par -susurró Shura con una sonrisa orgullosa y la emoción del momento, lo hizo enredar una mano con la de su amazona, quien correspondió, recargando la cabeza en el fuerte brazo del español.

-Es maravilloso lo que puede hacer uno cuando el corazón es el que habla -le contestó Camus.

-Afro -Shaina sentía su corazón encogerse, pero a la vez todo aquello le parecía muy emocionante.

- _¡Mommy!_ -se escuchó la voz de Kahiry, quien se soltó de los brazos de su madre, para correr hacia uno de los troncos muertos- _¡una flor!_

-¿Qué dijo el niño? -preguntó Shura.

-Dijo que… algo de una flor -contestó Albiore sonriendo.

Ante la sorpresa de todos, pequeños brotes verdes comenzaron a llenar como una alfombra el suelo y el crujido de los troncos al erigirse, sacó de su ensoñación a los presentes.

-¡Miren! -señaló Camus a los árboles, que mientras crecían, se llenaban de hermoso follaje- son… son los árboles… esto es fascinante

-Increíble -susurró Albiore con un hilo de voz- jamás había visto tanto verde en este lugar…

-Lo hicimos -susurró Milo complacido y Afro le devolvió una sonrisa aliviada al ver que todo estaba saliendo como lo soñaba.

-Lo hicieron -confirmó Shura con una sonrisa discreta.

Esa última noche sucedió lo que nadie creía posible. Al fin la unión entre cielo y tierra, devolvió la vida a los inertes parajes de la Isla Andrómeda y dos guerreros que se habían arrepentido humildemente, encontraron paz en sus corazones.

* * *

 **Sahara Asa**

 **-** ¿Dónde nos llevan?... ¿Dónde está Shion?

-Tienes una voz de trueno, ateniense -exclamó Demian golpeando esta vez a Angello en el vientre con el fin de que se callara- trata de no llamar tanto la atención…

-Maldito lemuriano demente -gruñó DM con la respiración entrecortada por el golpe- estoy seguro de que… Shion… no sabe nada de esto

-¡Déjenlo! -Kanon se revolvió entre los brazos de uno de los guardias- queremos hablar con Shion…

-Eso será imposible -Demian se adelantó y abrió las puertas de una rústica carreta de tablones, que era remolcada por dos enormes caballos grises- ustedes eligieron su destino cuando cruzaron el paraje a nuestra ciudad…

-¿Es acaso porque no somos de su raza?

-Precisamente -contestó otro guardia- y fue porque los humanos trajeron la peste a Lemuria… que miles de los nuestros murieron en pocos meses, nosotros somos parte de los pocos supervivientes de esa tragedia…

Los guardias obligaron a los dorados a subir al transporte, luego los empujaron para sentarlos en el piso e ignorando la lesión de Kanon, los amarraron con los brazos arriba de sus cabezas a la estructura de la carreta. Al parecer, muchos prisioneros habían sido transportados y torturados en esa jaula, ya que el piso estaba manchado de sangre seca y hedía a muerte.

-Hey lemuriano -gritó Kanon desde la jaula que ahora compartía con Angello- si tú… el jefe -Demian intentó ignorar al gemelo, pero después de un rato de insistencia decidió, muy a su pesar, escuchar lo que quería decirle- ¿qué fue lo que pasó en Lemuria? ¿por qué nos culpas así de la desgracia de tu pueblo si no estás seguro de cómo se originó la plaga?

-Todo indica que es así -el camino hasta la salida les tomaría algunos minutos y tendría tiempo para resumir su historia. El peliplateado acomodó la lanza a su lado y suspiró antes de comenzar su explicación- hace algunos años… unos osados humanos encontraron la entrada a Lemuria, nuestra gente los recibió a pesar de eso y se les trató como huéspedes de honor… cuando aquellos hombres se fueron, la pesadilla comenzó...

Angello y Kanon escuchaban desde atrás sin perder un detalle de lo que Demian decía -la primera víctima fue una niña… la hija menor de Taos, el compatriota que hospedó a los hombres… la pequeña comenzó a tener fiebres muy altas… pocos días después, su sangre escapó de ella por cada uno de los poros de su cuerpo -Demian compuso una mueca y continuó hablando a la nada- la familia completa enfermó a la semana de haber enterrado a la niña… meses después, tuvimos que recluir a los contagiados en un complejo de cuevas en Oriente, para que no enfermaran los demás… más tarde, comenzamos a quemarlos vivos…

-Eso es espantoso…

-Lo fue… pero los enfermos no tenían esperanza y los vivos queríamos seguir adelante… a veces hay que tomar deciciones muy duras…

-¿Y supongo que lo de quemar a los enfermos fue idea tuya?

Demian suspiró profundamente e ignoró lo dicho por Angello- cuando nos aseguramos que el último infectado fuera eliminado, quedamos devastados por la desesperanza… entonces lo vimos llegar…

-¿A quién?

Demian sonrió de lado -a Shion de Aries- los dorados se miraron entre sí impresionados -él nos contó acerca de este pequeño paraíso llamado Sahara Asa, aquí estaríamos a salvo de la infección y eso nos devolvió la esperanza… entonces lo seguimos y ahora habitamos aquí…

Kanon pasó saliva -¿hace cuánto sucedió eso?

-Hace quince años… sin embargo -Demian bufó con burla- las cosas cambian atenienses y si bien es cierto, hemos vivido estos años de paz gracias a Shion… tenemos una amenaza sobre nuestras cabezas que él no ha podido derrotar -la carreta se detuvo frente a la muralla blanca y uno de los lemurianos abrió la gran puerta que daba hacia el desierto- supongo que se preguntarán qué es…

-Qué comes que adivinas -preguntó Angello en un murmullo, al escuchar el estruendo ahogado que sonaba desde afuera y que se les iba acercando rápidamente.

-Eso… eso es a lo que me refiero… caballeros -los guardias soltaron rápidamente a los dorados y los lanzaron fuera de la muralla.

Los dos muchachos estaban de frente a Demian y abrieron los ojos de par en par, cuando en los ojos lemurianos, se reflejó una espantosa figura que venía acercándose detrás de ellos.

-Eso… eso qué diablos

Demian miraba con una sonrisa de triunfo a los dos prisioneros, mientras cerraba lentamente las grandes puertas de la muralla -adiós atenienses… les aseguro que tan espléndido sacrificio, resarcirá parte del sufrimiento de nuestro pueblo lemuriano…

Con temor, Kanon y Angello se volvieron para encontrarse de frente con aquello. Era blanco como una perla y tenía el torso y la cabeza _casi_ humanos. Para su desgracia, se movía demasiado rápido, arrastrando su enorme cuerpo de serpiente, dibujando profundas ondas en la arena de plata.

Al acercarse, la Gran Naga no borraba esa mueca, que parecía más una boca rasgada por las comisuras, que una sonrisa. Mostraba sus terribles colmillos con maldad pura y es que su satisfacción no provenía del manjar que iba a darse con aquel par de hermosos sementales humanos, sino que al fin los lemurianos se habían descuidado y las puertas de la gran muralla blanca, estaban abiertas.

Los ojos de Demián soltaron lágrimas involuntarias, cuando se dio cuenta de su error. Ignorando a los atenienses que esperaban sentir sus fauces quebrando sus cuerpos, la Gran Naga saltó sobre sus cabezas y se lanzó directamente al pequeño espacio en la puerta de la muralla, desde donde la miraba Demian paralizado por el terror.

* * *

 **Salón Dorado, Templo Principal**

-¿Quién te hizo eso? -le preguntó el joven de tez pálida y larguísimo cabello blanco, que acaba de arribar al Salón Dorado.

-Un maldito ateniense que convierte en cristal de hielo todo lo que toca...

-Qué desafortunado suceso, _hermano_ -se burló Phobos del adolorido pelirrojo, a quien se le acercó cual espíritu rastrero, deslizándose a unos centímetros del suelo- ahora podremos usarte como comida… o si prefieres, como desperdicio

-¡No soy comida!... ¡mucho menos desperdicio! -jadeó con cólera Némesis, cuando Phobos se acercó a olisquear los muñones ensangrentados de sus extremidades amputadas. El pelirrojo estaba tirado sobre el piso de mármol, jadeante y empapado en sudor, los girones de piel que hasta hace poco eran su brazo y pierna izquierdos, le colgaban del tronco, dejando caer gotas de sangre- eres poco menos... que una alimaña Phobos…

-No te enojes… yo solo quiero sacarle provecho a lo que queda de ti, Némesis

-El gran Némesis mutilado por humanos -replicó Ker, quien miraba todo con aire de divertido, desde el otro lado del Salón Dorado- cuando el señor te vea… va a descargar su furia contra ti por tu debilidad…

-Tengo que aceptar que esto no fue un descuido de parte de Némesis -repuso Phobos con su particular siseo- sabes que hasta que Cronos despierte con todo su poder… podremos tomar lo que es nuestro y así tendremos el cosmo suficiente para derrotar a los Caballeros Dorados…

-Eso es solo una triste excusa...

-¿Y ahora qué sucede? -al escuchar aquella profunda voz, Phobos y Ker se pusieron en alerta- ¿dónde habías estado Némesis? ¿quién te hizo eso?

-Se… señor… después de mi pelea con el de las rosas… el caballero de los hielos, me congeló un brazo y una pierna… luego aquel que posee la espada sagrada, terminó el trabajo… estoy aquí para pedir tu compasión…

El Patriarca miró a Némesis con altanería -bien merecido lo tienes por imprudente… debiste abandonar esa pelea antes… no tenías oportunidad contra tantos Caballeros Dorados

Némesis no respondió y solo pasó saliva, esperando un desquite de cólera por parte de su señor -Dreidas encontrará la forma de ayudarte… Ker…

El aludido hizo una mueca de disgusto porque sabía lo que vendría -llévalo a Samotracia…

-Pero señor… yo quiero estar presente cuando lo haga... he esperado eras para esto…

-Ya volverás...

-Por cierto, señor -se volvió Phobos, quien era la viva imagen de Shaka- ¿cuándo pasará?

Shion sonrió con malicia y caminó hacia una de las ventanas para mirar hacia afuera -lo más importante ahora es que Shaka de Virgo y Mu de Aries, han arribado al Santuario… a pesar de que han sido sigilosos, no pueden ocultar su presencia de mi, debido al lazo de sangre que los une a Shion… por eso, sé que están planeando algo, ya que no han venido directamente al Templo Principal, sino que se desviaron -el ahora peliplateado se volvió de nuevo hacia sus guerreros- les he dejado el camino libre porque trajeron los sellos de Hakurei con ellos…

-Deberíamos sorprenderlos para quitarles esos sellos -siseó Phobos.

-No -insistió Shion- quiero que lleguen hasta aquí… les advierto que no intervengan hasta que yo les diga -los tres guerreros asintieron y Ker levantó a Némesis para llevarlo a Samotracia- las cosas se darán a su tiempo

-Cuando mis invitados al Cónclave lleguen… los sorprenderé y pronto estarán encerrados…

 _Estás demasiado seguro de eso Cronos_

-Maldito Shion… pronto te sorprenderás... ya lo verás

-Perdone que pregunte señor -intervino Phobos, al ver a dios de nuevo perdido en sus pensamientos- ¿qué clase de espejos son esos?

-Son entradas al vacío… la nada… la llamada prisión del Caos… ese espantoso lugar donde Zeus me mantuvo encerrado durante tanto tiempo -aquel que usurpó el cuerpo del Patriarca, suspiró hondamente para calmar la ira creciente que sentía ante los recuerdos de su exilio -que mal que una deidad sabia y poderosa como Atena, haya terminado recluida en ese infierno… pero quitarle a Zeus lo que más quiere… es la mejor forma de vengarse por lo que me me hizo…

-Es usted sabio y poderoso, señor… pronto tendremos bajo nuestro poder, a todos esos dioses débiles que han osado rebajarse al nivel de los hombres para vivir entre ellos...

-Como Atena -siguió Shion ensimismado- me muero de pena por ella, pero es imposible que la deje salir… sobre todo ahora que sus dorados me entregarán los sellos de Hakurei… una vez los use, las almas de aquellos que encierre no podrán salir a menos que yo quiera -Cronos sonrió y caminó lentamente, su rostro era una mueca de satisfacción y maldad- y lo mejor de todo... es que para cuando la Gran Naga entre a la ciudad perlada... Shion estará perdido

Las palabras de Cronos hicieron eco por todo el Templo Principal y en otro salón adyacente, densas lágrimas cruzaron las sedosas mejillas de una hermosa pelinegra, quien parecía dormir bajo un hechizo, prisionera en un espejo.

* * *

 _Continuará_

 _Ufff bueno, lo logré, jajajajaja, aquí estoy de nuevo. Si llegaron hasta aquí, espero les haya gustado y no se sientan confundidos. La historia se ha complicado tanto que tuve que hacer un esquema a mano para no perderme, jejejejejeje_

 _Como les digo cada vez que publico, agradezco de corazón todos sus comentarios. De verdad me dejan ver mis límites o posibilidades, además me dan ánimos de continuar y eso es super importante para continuar con un proyecto como este. Todos tienen puntos de vista muy importante y les aseguro que leo todos y cada uno de sus reviews._

 _Como siempre, quedan pendientes los MP para la gente a la que puedo contestarle, a continuación respondo los de los que no tienen cuenta._

 _Gracias Arawn87 (no dudes que Shaina le va a dar terapia psicológica al pecesito), Jabed, Mariana Elias (saludos a tu kokoro), KukieChan, Lasacari29, MaryYuet (besitos a tus bebés), beauty4ever, Artemiss90, de verdad que lindos todos por sus palabras, les estaré contestando el día de hoy._

 _Amatizta, vieras cuánto me he reído con lo de que Milo remojó la brochita. Te agradezco de corazón tus lindas palabras y pues, no soy escritora de profesión, soy diseñadora gráfica, pero de verdad qué lindo que pienses eso. Como viste en este nuevo capítulo, hay una pequeña intervención de Kalia y Algor y la pobre gemela se siente más pesadita de lo normal (¿será que los enanos quieren adelantar la fiesta?). No pude incluir el otro sketch que le sigue a ese porque iba a quedar demasiado largo, pero para el próximo allí lo verás. Un abrazo querida y cuídate._

 _Luna, como dices, he visto algunos de los dibujos originales (en toei estilizaron las formas para mejorarlas) pero efectivamente los afeminaron para el animé, de hecho nuestro bellos Afro, tiene un porte de vikingo bárbaro en el manga. Como dices en tu apartado de las terapias (jejejeje, me reí mucho), hay cosillas que aún no he retomado por falta de espacio y tiempo, si hablo de todo se me vuelven locos, pero te prometo que hablaré de eso cuando menos lo esperes. Y en cuanto a la semillita dorada, no la olvides, qué es super importante._

 _Shion es uno de esos caracteres tan maravillosos, que me encanta escribir acerca de él y de los poderoso que es, por algo es el Patriarca. Le va a dar guerra a Cronos ya lo verás, si va a sufrir, tiene algo muy gordo que derrotar, pero voy a tratar de ser compasiva._

 _Kanon, Angello y Camus, se van a volver super importantes para lo que viene. Por supuesto que los demás también, pero ponle atención a este trío (que por cierto terminaron su travesía juntos en el fic anterior) ¿será que pueden llevarse bien?_

 _Gracias por ofrecer tu terapia querida, voy a tomarlo en cuenta, jejejejeje. Un abrazo y gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer estas locuras._

 _KarliCm, muchas gracias por tu mensaje. Efectivamente querida, lo de Sahori está bastante complicado, pero esperemos que el bello Aioros averigue qué es lo que está pasando, ese es otro sketch que también tuve que sacar por exceso de tamaño. En la próxima lo verás._

 _Muchas, muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí… un abrazo desde Costa Rica._


	14. La caída de Sahara Primera Parte

**Nota obligatoria:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya son obra de Masami Kurumada y Teshigori, yo nada más me dedico a escribir sobre ellos sin obtener nada a cambio, más que mucha satisfacción personal y entretenimiento saludable

 **Trémula paz: aprendiendo a vivir en las doce casas**

 **Nota de la autora:** Casi 13000 palabras, quedan advertidas, jejejejeje, abrazos

 **Advertencias: Lenguaje inapropiado**

 **Violencia**

 **Muerte de un personaje**

 **La caída de Śahara. Primera parte**

 _-Maestro_

 _-Shion… estas no son horas para que estés despierto... deberías volver a la cama_

 _-Es que… no quiero señor…_

 _-¿Soñaste con Vasuki otra vez?_

 _El pequeño Shion de seis años, bajó la mirada avergonzado. Hakurei sonrió comprensivo y le ofreció la mano para llevarlo de nuevo al dormitorio que compartía con el pequeño demonio que tenía su hermano como aprendiz -vamos Shion… Manigoldo puede asustarse si despierta y no te ve en la cama de al lado…_

 _-Pero maestro es que…_

 _-No te preocupes Shion, Vasuki no vendrá por ti… porque no le debes nada_

" _Mi maestro decía que Vasuki era un ser traidor, mentiroso y embustero, pero sería mi aliado si eso le convenía. Vasuki aparecía para obligarte a cumplir con algún castigo que merecías, pero que no querías enfrentar. Así, se regodeaba del miedo que eso te causaba, haciéndose más y más fuerte._

 _Vasuki me aterra porque aparece en mis pesadillas, llamándome por mi nombre... echándome en cara mis flaquezas y tratando de entrar en mi mente para apoderarse de mis recuerdos. Reconozco que yo lo he hecho fuerte... es solo por mi culpa, porque mi miedo lo alimenta. Cuando pienso en él, me aterra llamarle por su nombre, prefiero decirle la Gran Naga"_

* * *

 **Śahara Āśā**

Las miradas de Kanon y Angello siguieron la trayectoria de la Naga, mientras pasó por encima de sus cabezas y cayó pesadamente detrás de Demián. El lemuriano estaba tan sorprendido que parecía petrificado, sin embargo Kanon tuvo que reconocer que nunca perdió la compostura.

-Esto… esto no está bien -susurró Angello al ver el impresionante monstruo moverse en el interior de las murallas. Las primeras víctimas de la Naga, fueron los soldados que minutos atrás, los habían llevado a las afueras de la ciudad; ya era poco lo que quedaba de ellos.

-No sabes cuánto desearía poder huir ahora -dijo por su parte Kanon, ahora que el bicho afortunadamente los había ignorado.

-¿Y según tú, a dónde iremos loco?... no sabemos cuantos kilometros hay de aquí a cualquier parte… es posible que la Parca nos encuentre más que disecados en ese desierto...

Kanon, se peinó el cabello hacia atrás y suspiró con hartazgo -¿desde cuándo tan sensato, cangrejo?- murmuró apenas.

Angello miró el desierto a su alrededor -tenemos que volver- susurró- aunque nos hayan tratado como basura… ahora necesitan de nosotros

-Y altruista además...

Kanon se tomó el hombro herido y bufó; no le agradaba la idea de entrar en batalla con un oponente tan poderoso, sin cosmo, ni armadura y además con un brazo inutilizado. Otro aspecto que le preocupaba mucho era que desde que llegó a Sahara, tuvo oportunidad de observar el pobre desempeño de los soldados y estaba seguro de que aquello se debía a la falta de enfrentamientos reales, ya que al parecer, la ciudad nunca fue atacada antes. Sin embargo, tenía que reconocer que Angello tenía razón y que mucha gente inocente iba a morir si nadie enfrentaba al bicho

-Bien -dijo después de meditarlo un momento y se volvió al italiano- entraremos… buscaremos a Shion y trataremos de recuperar las armaduras y nuestros poderes antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa… ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Dependerá eso de Shion?

-No lo sé… aquí todo depende de él, pero me temo que la falta de cosmo se deba a otra razón…

-¿Cuál?

Kanon suspiró –siento como si no existiéramos realmente- Angello enarcó las cejas confundido. Conforme la Naga avanzaba dentro de la ciudad, los primeros gritos de los habitantes comenzaron a romper el silencio de aquella que prometía ser una tranquila noche de nacimientos –después te lo explico… entremos… ya comenzó la fiesta

-Y creo que se va a poner peor -Angello pasó saliva y señaló hacia atrás de Kanon, quien dudó unos segundos antes de voltearse. Allí justo donde se unía el cielo con la arena del desierto, decenas de nagas más pequeñas, se agrupaban dispuestas a atacar la ciudad.

-¡Rápido!¡rápido! -gritó Kanon y junto con Angello, corrió hasta que atravesaron las puertas de la muralla. Allí, Death le dio un empellón a Demián para que no estorbara y con ayuda de Kanon, comenzó a cerrar las enormes puertas.

-¡Ustedes! -ordenó Kanon a unos soldados que acababan de llegar, alarmados con el escándalo. El menor de los gemelos señaló a un lado y al otro, distribuyendo a los hombres para optimizar sus fuerzas -¡ayuden a cerrar las puertas, los demás busquen con qué bloquearlas!

-¿General Demián? -repuso uno de los soldados, solicitando permiso para obedecer las órdenes de Kanon, quien como líder nato, asumió de inmediato el control de la situación.

-Hagan… todo lo que él les diga -susurró Demián, mientras se mantenía recogido en un rincón, lamentando ser la causa de aquella hecatombe.

-Rápido que vienen más! –gruñó Angello apurando el empuje de la puerta para cerrarla.

-¿Más? –preguntó con temor uno de los soldados, que empujaba al lado del italiano- ¿más qué?

-Más de esas cosas… muchas más –Kanon estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme. Debido a su lesión, no le quedó otra que apoyarse de espaldas a la madera y empujar usando sus piernas.

Gracias a todos, la muralla estaba a poco de ser cerrada, pero un golpe seco desde afuera, indicó a los hombres de la inminente llegada de la jauría de nagas -¡traigan más cosas para asegurarla!

Carretas, troncos y hasta herramientas de agricultura, sirvieron para atascar la puerta y que diera unos minutos más de tiempo para planear una forma de detener el ataque.

-Listo -dijo jadeando Angello- al menos soportará un poco más…

Kanon hizo una mueca al mirar el resultado de su improvisada estrategia -espero que si Angello- dijo sin convicción.

Una vez cerrada la muralla, Kanon dividió a los soldados en grupos para encontrar a la Naga mayor y resguardar la ciudad, usando a unos pocos arqueros para que atacaran al resto de los bichos desde lo alto de la muralla. Luego, tomaron a Demián de los brazos, obligándolo a irse con ellos- qué… ¿qué hacen?- cuestionó el lemuriano con aire ofendido.

-Iremos al Palacio -dijo Kanon señalando con la barbilla hacia la colina donde se alzaba el enorme edificio de muros estrictamente blancos- desde allí planearemos qué hacer… pero lo haremos con Shion ¿de acuerdo?

Demián no contestó y Kanon lo asumió como un sí. El lemuriano suspiró y continuó con la marcha, pero levantó el rostro, cuando sintió una presencia conocida cerca de allí.

Desde una de las torres que se alzaban por encima de las murallas, Tenzin le miraba con una sonrisa de satisfacción y antes de darse vuelta para irse, se despidió de Demián con un gesto de su mano.

Demián se dio cuenta de cuán estúpido había sido, al dejar que sus resentimientos le cegaran para hacerlo caer en el sucio juego del Primer Ministro. Sabía que Tenzin tenía intenciones de derrocar a Shion, lo que no sabía era el precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar para lograrlo.

* * *

 **Montes Himalayas**

Desde que sintió la maligna presencia de Cronos sitiar la calmada aura de su mejor amigo Shion, Dhoko decidió desobedecer el acuerdo que tenía con su diosa y tomar las riendas del asunto por su cuenta. Cuando volvieron a la vida, Atena les pidió guiar a los jóvenes caballeros dorados para que estuvieran listos en caso de que alguna deidad, amenazara a la humanidad, pero sin intervenir directamente. Parte del plan era encontrar al candidato ideal para asumir el puesto del Patriarca y enseñarle a los muchachos a convivir entre ellos, cosa que Shion había logrado cuando decidió enviarlos a unas muy particulares vacaciones, cuyos inconvenientes terminaron por afianzarlos como hermanos de crianza que eran.

Y es que debido a que la diosa le concedió aquella vida tan anormalmente larga, Dhoko tuvo muchísimo tiempo para meditar acerca de la posibilidad de que otros dioses, desataran su furia contra la humanidad, solo por el mero placer de hundirla en el caos. Hasta el momento, Hades siempre fue la amenaza más terrible a la que se enfrentó la Orden de Atena cada 250 años, pero ¿qué pasaba con los dioses de la antigua generación? ¿aquellos llamados Titanes?

Conocía la existencia de varias urnas selladas por Atena, Apolo e incluso Poseidón, pero la que más le preocupaba, era una celda cegada por el mismo Zeus y que contenía el alma del padre de éste, Cronos, quien según los antiguos escritos, sería el responsable de devolver la creación completa a la temible Era del Caos.

Jamás se imaginó el antiguo maestro de Libra, que el contenedor donde se encontraba el alma del padre tiempo (y todos los futuros problemas de la humanidad), estaba resguardada en el extremo norte del planeta y que iba a llegar al Santuario en la forma de una pequeña joya heredada a uno de los trece guardianes dorados.

¿Sería parte del juego en que los envolvía el destino continuamente?

Con tantas dudas dando vueltas en su cabeza, Dhoko abandonó la cabaña que hasta ese momento le había servido de refugio. Con Cronos ocupando el cuerpo de Shion, el chino sabía que cualquier movimiento de su cosmo sería detectado fácilmente por él, así que viajó por medios convencionales, teniendo muy claro el lugar a donde iría y las palabras que debía pronunciar al llegar a la ranura de aquella montaña sagrada; _Kí̱pos ti̱s Aio̱nióti̱tas*_

* * *

 **Śahara Āśā**

 _Salón del Trono_

La solitaria figura de un pequeño con alborotado cabello lima, se mantenía sin moverse en el trono de madera que se encontraba en la cabecera del gran salón. Sus ojos magenta, no requerían de luz para ver, por lo que la estancia se mantenía en penumbra y solo los reflejos de la calle la recorrían de vez en cuando.

Shion estaba aterrado; había sentido su presencia, el estruendo de su avance, el hedor mortecino de su aliento; la Naga había traspasado las murallas de la ciudad perlada y ahora arrastraba su escamosa cola de serpiente por el laberinto de calles empedradas que tarde o temprano desembocaban en el palacio.

-Así que Cronos lo hizo -susurró para sí- sabía que sucedería… pero jamás creí que fuera tan pronto…

Con decisión, se dejó caer de la silla y caminó hacia atrás del trono, hasta que desapareció en la soledad de la penumbra.

* * *

 _Callejuelas de la ciudad_

-¿Y ahora cómo alertamos a todos?

-No debemos crear pánico… los pobladores duermen a esta hora… las mujeres están por entrar en labor de parto… sería un caos, ustedes no lo entienden

-Lo lamento… pero ese argumento no me convence… insisto… ¿cómo alertamos a la gente? -repitió Kanon sin detener la marcha. Demián miró a Angello buscando su apoyo, pero el italiano le dedicó una sonrisa de burla.

-Yo que tú… le digo lo que quiere

El lemuriano, que era unos centímetros más bajo que los atenienses, caminaba cabizbajo, intentando seguirles el paso al par que se movían a grandes zancadas. Se sentía humillado y estúpido por haber allanado el camino para que Tenzin lograra llevar a cabo sus planes de conquista.

-Tenemos un campanario en la azotea de la cuarta torre… es cerca de Palacio -murmuró apenas.

-¿Es ese el sistema de alarmas de la ciudad?

-No… solo las usamos para llamar a los rituales… aquí no hay necesidad de alarmas

-Pues ahora si -volvió a burlarse Angello, levantando las cejas y Demián le lanzó una mirada de puro odio.

-¿Son ruidosas?

-Lo suficiente...

-Perfecto -susurró Kanon, apurando la marcha.

-Esto -se burló Angello al notar el estado de ańimo del lemuriano- parece que se te salió el tiro por la culata ¿eh? -Demián lo miró sin entender el comentario- quiero decir que… no te salieron las cosas como esperabas…

-Tenzin me engañó… tenía todo planeado y se aprovechó de mi odio hacia los humanos, para favorecer sus intenciones

-¿Odias a los humanos? -bromeó Angello con ironía- pero si casi no se te nota…

-Conoces mis razones y son válidas… no me hagas repetirte la historia...

-Estoy casi seguro de que esa bestia esperaba escondida a que le sirvieras la ciudad en bandeja de plata -intervino Kanon- es muy extraño que estuviera tan cerca de la muralla, precisamente cuando ibas a abrir las puertas

Demian suspiró enojado al escuchar a Kanon, lo peor de todo es que el maldito tenía razón. ¿Cómo pudo ser él tan ingenuo?

-Por favor… deja de repetir eso… ya no hace falta -susurró el general lemuriano y se detuvo de repente- allí tienes el campanario -señaló hacia una torre, que estaba coronada por cuatro enormes campanas plateadas.

-¿Es una broma?… ¿no es que ustedes son una raza muy avanzada? ¿cómo suben hasta allí sin escaleras? -protestó Angello al calcular la distancia de la torre al suelo. Tenía al menos treinta metros de altura.

-Hay que rodear el templo hasta el otro extremo de la ciudad… allí están las escaleras

Kanon tomó aire y pasó saliva -de nada nos vale quejarnos ahora… esto es lo que tenemos… yo escalaré la torre, tú irás con Demián al Palacio…

-De acuerdo… ¿y luego qué...? -preguntó el italiano a la espera de las instrucciones del gemelo, sin embargo los interrumpió un sonido metálico que hizo vibrar las paredes a su alrededor y el suelo de piedra a sus pies. Los tres hombres miraron sorprendidos hacia arriba, esperando que de pronto una de las campanas les cayera encima o algo. Desde la cima de la torre, una carita conocida se asomó para saludarlos; era Camalia, quien les sonreía mientras les hacía señas para llamar su atención.

-Amo a esa enana

Kanon le sonrió a Angello -definitivamente… tiene algo que no puedo descifrar

-¿Inteligencia?

Kanon sonrió -no idiota… es solo como… como si ya la conociera de antes

* * *

 **Isla Andrómeda**

Un distinguido grupo de guerreros caminaba hacia el extremo oeste en el que se encontraba el improvisado muelle. Desde allí zarpaba el ferry hacia la costa del continente.

Los caballeros de Acuario, Cefeo y Escorpión, encabezaban la comitiva. Detrás de ellos, la amazona de Ofiuco caminaba lentamente al lado del caballero de Piscis y rezagados del grupo June de Camaleón, junto a Shura de Capricornio.

-Al fin, hemos llegado -suspiró Milo cuando estuvieron en el muelle, el ferry debía partir pronto, pero los marineros no salían de su asombro admirando el nuevo verdor de la Isla y no repararon en contemplar los enormes árboles de moringa que ahora engalanaban el paisaje- creí que ya era hora de irnos...

-Los marineros están admirados con el milagro ocurrido aquí, estas tierras eran tan estériles como la roca misma -intervino Albiore, al escuchar las exclamaciones de los nativos- supongo que se irán pronto...

-Espero que no se tarden mucho -observó Camus chequeando la hora en su reloj de pulsera y sacó un libro del bolso para tenerlo cerca durante el viaje- si mal no recuerdo el Concilio tiene fecha prevista para el día 13, por lo que nos quedan dos días para llegar...

-Precisamente por eso no entiendo porqué no podemos ir a nuestra velocidad… volver nos llevará una eternidad, incluso si tomamos un avión…

-Tranquilízate Milo… es cuestión de estrategia, queremos pasar desapercibidos… no sabemos si nos vigilan -le contestó Camus, colocándose los lentes para estudiar con detenimiento el libro; un antiguo tomo que había rescatado de la colección privada del difunto señor Rosenträdgard. Curiosamente estaba escrito en latín y ese detalle le fascinaba.

-Es posible que podamos usar la velocidad luz desde un punto más cercano a Grecia

-Estoy de acuerdo con el maestro Camus -el francés agradeció el apoyo a Albiore, asintiendo con su cabeza, mientras Milo lo miraba con gesto ofendido- si son ciertas nuestras sospechas… es conveniente para todos que su llegada sea lo más discreta posible…

Milo se cruzó de brazos -ya, ya… de acuerdo, es solo que detesto viajar en barco… el oleaje me da náuseas…

-Calma, mi querido Milo -dijo Camus, verificando disimuladamente el contenido del libro y guardándolo enseguida para que Shura no se lo confiscara otra vez- te prometo que haremos la mayor parte del viaje en avión…

-Demonios -Milo torció el gesto y volvió la mirada hacia su derecha, allí donde Shura conversaba con June y Afro hacía lo suyo con Shaina- y lo peor de todo, es soportar a esos dos, ahora que cayeron en las despreciables manos de cupido…

Milo se alejó, con la idea de llamar la atención de sus compañeros de Piscis y Capricornio para apresurarles a subir al ferry. Camus miró a Albiore y le dedicó una discreta sonrisa -siempre reacciona de esa forma cuando ve una pareja que parece feliz… Milo cree que el amor no es una condición natural y que el apego es una imposición social contraria a los instintos… la fidelidad, es para él un ideal imposible -Albiore lo miró divertido- es… una teoría interesante que estuve dispuesto a comprobar -el argentino miró a Camus con sorpresa- sin embargo, en este momento he decir que mi querido amigo escorpión, está equivocado…

-Me alegra por usted, Camus

-Algo me dice que usted está de acuerdo conmigo, maestro Albiore -el argentino asintió con una sonrisa sincera.

-Johary me ha enseñado que las barreras en el amor, las levanta uno mismo...

-Había notado algo… también me alegra por usted… dicen por ahí que el hombre no debe estar solo

Albiore sonrió y le tendió la mano a Camus en gesto de despedida -que tengan buen viaje señor, sabe que pueden contar con nosotros...

-Estoy seguro de ello -contestó Camus estrechando la mano del rubio- cuando estemos seguros de lo que sucede, les avisaremos, mientras tanto manténganse en la Isla y por nada regresen a Atenas

-Como usted ordene -aceptó con humildad el plateado- pero maestro Camus…

-¿Sí?

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos recomienda para esperar noticias suyas, antes de tomar alguna acción concreta?

Camus lo meditó unos segundos -dos semanas… si no reciben una notificación en ese lapso de tiempo… significa que nuestras sospechas eran ciertas y el Santuario ha sido tomado…

-¿Entonces?

-Huyan -le advirtió Camus muy serio- huyan lejos de esta gente y de cualquier zona poblada -Albiore asintió imitando el gesto del francés- y nunca duden de su deber para con la diosa… así como lo hizo usted, hasta el día de su muerte…

* * *

 **Śahara Āśā**

-Me caes bien, mafiosa

-¿Tengo que tomar eso como un halago señor Angello?

-Tómalo como quieras -gruñó el italiano, pero al percatarse de la expresión de desconcierto de la niña, dejó escapar una risita. Después de dar la alarma, Camalia se unió a los dorados y ya estaban a punto de arribar al palacio. A toda prisa, los dos hombres empujaron las puertas del edificio y entraron de golpe, encontrándose con el Salón del Trono en absoluta penumbra.

-¡Shion! -gritó Kanon una vez dentro. Debido a la falta de luz, no logró distinguir mucho- ¡Shion!... ¿dónde se habrá metido?

-Espero que haya huído -murmuró Camalia.

-La malignidad que dejaste entrar a la ciudad se lo ha llevado- siseó una voz ronca y temblorosa. Los recién llegados, no pudieron ocultar su desprecio por las palabras que provenían de aquel que acababa de levantarse de la silla real, mientras las luces de las lámparas se encendieron de forma progresiva hasta iluminar la estancia, revelando la altiva figura del Primer Ministro.

-Maldito traidor -gruñó Kanon caminando hacia él a grandes zancadas, dispuesto a clavar su espada en el pecho de ese repugnante anciano.

-¿Traidor yo? -se burló Tenzin en el preciso momento en que al menos cincuenta hombres se colocaron enfrente suyo para protegerlo de la ira de aquel osado griego.

-Tenías todo planeado desde el principio…

-¡Qué insensatez la tuya ateniense!... ¡¿Cómo te atreves a sembrar duda, cuando ha sido su presencia, la que ha desatado ésta calamidad en nuestra ciudad?! -gritó el hombre con fingida furia- ¡guardias! -a la sola mención, algunos de los soldados salieron a enfrentar a los recién llegados- ¡que no quede ni el recuerdo de los invasores humanos… en cuanto al general Demián, tráiganlo con vida… porque pagará porque a sabiendas de que los humanos eran una amenaza, intentó liberarlos! -terminó en un susurro ronco, cargado de rabia.

-¡Viejo mentiroso… el maldito es muy bueno inventando historias!

-Calla Death -Kanon miró nervioso hacia atrás, allí donde Demián permanecía sin reaccionar- necesitamos que ese despierte… por ahora, no nos queda más que defendernos...

Angello asintió y los dos dorados colocaron sus espadas al frente esperando la ofensiva. Angello empujó a Camalia detrás suyo y junto con Kanon, comenzó a retroceder en busca de la salida.

-Mierda con ese tipo… todo este desastre fue su maldita idea -susurró Angello a Kanon, quien le respondió con una mueca

-Camalia- la niña miró asustada al gemelo -¿qué tan cercana eres a Shion?

-¿Perdón? -dijo la niña desconcertada, atrincherada en la espalda de Angello.

-Es solo una pregunta, no hay razón para enojarse…

-Kanon, no es tiempo para bobadas -canturreó el italiano con evidente sarcasmo.

-¡Contesta niña! -apuró Kanon, pasando saliva al percatarse de la cantidad de lemurianos que avanzaban hacia ellos- ¡rápido!

-¡Somos amigos!... me confía algunos de sus secretos y jugamos de vez en cuando -dijo ella con premura- nada más…

-¿Sabés dónde podría estar? -los soldados acortaban la distancia, sin embargo parecían temerosos porque la figura de los dorados se les hacía imponente, eso sin mencionar que algunos dudaban de las órdenes de apresar a Demián, quien era un líder para ellos.

-Puede ser...

-Búscalo y no te detengas hasta que lo encuentres… infórmale de lo que está pasando y si es posible, tráelo contigo

-Pero Tenzin dijo que lo habían…

-Está mintiendo, la Naga no ha llegado aquí aún -mencionó Death entre dientes- estoy seguro de que él se encuentra bien… ahora… hazle caso al maníaco...

Viendo que era la única salida, Camalia inhaló dándose valor y asintió sin replicar -de acuerdo… haré lo que él me dice- dijo señalando a Kanon y corrió presurosa hacia la puerta.

-¡Atrapen a esa niña! -ordenó Tenzin.

-Ni lo pienses -gruñó DM. Los soldados apuraron la marcha y los tres hombres se prepararon para enfrentarlos- primero tendrán que pasar sobre nosotros…

-Que así sea -murmuró con gratitud Tenzin.

Los soldados no se hicieron de rogar y apresuraron la marcha contra los dorados y Demián, quien permanecía con rostro inexpresivo, arrinconado en una esquina.

-¡¿Es que no entienden que el mayor de sus problemas no somos nosotros?! -les gritó Kanon a los hombres.

-Kanon -susurró Angello, al escuchar los gritos desde afuera del palacio.

-Lo sé -contestó el mayor, apretando los dientes- nuestra única esperanza es que esa mocosa encuentre a Shion y que él nos diga cómo recuperar nuestros poderes, si no… esto se va a poner muy feo…

* * *

 **Thirassia, Grecia**

-¿Le pasa algo señor?

-No…

Kiki hizo un mohín y se cruzó de brazos. Mu le había encomendado el cuidado de Saga, mientras él y Shaka regresaban al Santuario para averiguar qué pasaba. En pocas horas, Kiki se dio cuenta de que el caballero de Géminis, era definitivamente un hombre con un caracter muy distinto al de su amable maestro Mu.

-Parece no sentirse bien… ¿está seguro?

Saga suspiró. Había dedicado algún tiempo a analizar los últimos sucesos desde la Luna de Cosecha. Shion inconsciente en la sexta bodega, la larga convalecencia después de eso y su milagrosa recuperación... los repentinos cambios en su apariencia, la extraña misión de engañar a Poseidón, la desaparición de Kanon y Angello… él mismo luchado por su vida en Cabo Sunión… la mirada perdida de Aldaberán de Tauro

 _¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Cuál era el factor común?_

Y es que estaba más que angustiado. Reconocía los síntomas; la transformación física, los bruscos cambios de humor, la mirada inyectada, porque él había pasado por eso.

Pero Saga no quería creer que se tratara de lo mismo.

 _-No… no debe ser_ -susurró para sí y el calor de alguien lo distrajo de su concentración.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo señor?

Muy a su pesar, Saga abrió los ojos y se topó con el curioso Kiki, quien lo inspeccionaba a pocos centímetros de su rostro, como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

-¿Necesitas algo?

-No me ha contestado señor

-Por novena vez… todo está bien… ¿de acuerdo? -Kiki se separó de Saga y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué haces? -le preguntó Saga al verlo imitar su posición de loto.

-¿Qué hace usted?

Saga bufó casi sin paciencia -de acuerdo… busco respuestas…

-¿Para qué?

-Para encontrar a mi gemelo...

-¿Al señor Kanon?

-Si…

-¿Y dónde está él?

Saga cerró los ojos un instante y se masajeó el tabique de la nariz -eso... no lo sé… es lo que trato de averiguar

-Oh… ¿hace cuánto desapareció?

Ante esta última pregunta, Saga ensombreció el semblante. Kiki pudo percibir de inmediato su angustia y colocó su pequeña mano en su hombro para confortarlo -ya verá, señor Saga… pronto lo encontrará…

-Lamentablemente ha pasado tiempo valioso y... -Saga se detuvo de golpe, como si la respuesta le hubiera dado directo en el cráneo- _tiempo…_

 _-_ Si… exacto… tiempo -recalcó Kiki un tanto extrañado, cuando vio al gemelo incorporarse de su lecho para garabatear con su índice en la arena -¿qué es eso señor Saga?

-Un objeto que no deja de aparecer en mi mente y que estoy seguro, tiene que ver con todo lo que está pasando con mi padre…

-¿Quiere decir que ese reloj lo atacó?

-Quiero decir que algo que contenía ese reloj pudo haberlo atacado… un objeto no ataca por sí solo a menos que sea utilizado por alguien...

-¿Alguien?

-Exacto… ¿y qué tipo de ser tendría el poder de someter a un hombre como Shion de Aries?

El chiquillo se encogió de hombros -no creo que otro caballero… al menos no de la orden… él es más poderoso de los 88…

-Precisamente

-Tendría que ser… un guerrero mucho más poderoso, tal vez un juez del infierno… o ¿un dios? -preguntó el lemuriano tímidamente y Saga asintió, mostrándole el garabato terminado.

-¿Y por qué un reloj?

Saga pasó saliva; estaba muy ansioso -¿es que no entiendes la metáfora?... un reloj… el tiempo… mi padre y su extraño comportamiento…

-No entiendo señor…

-Zeus y los Olímpicos, aprisionaron a los dioses Titanes en el Ponto después de derrotarlos en la Primera Guerra… sin embargo, el alma de su padre Cronos, fue separada de su cuerpo original y encerrada en un contenedor especial… un objeto que mantuviera la dimensión del tiempo, fuera de los planos de la realidad que habitamos, por eso no podemos manipular el tiempo sin consecuencias, como lo hacemos con otras dimensiones -Saga dejó su labor con los dibujos y miró al chiquillo, quien parecía atento- algo atacó mi padre cuando tuvo contacto con la Clépsidra Dorada

-Esa es la cosa que estaba encerrada en la sexta bodega

-Cuando Kanon, Angello y yo intentamos robarla -Saga se percató de la mirada de asombro de parte del niño y entonces se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir- de estudiarla… sentí una presencia aterradora… definitivamente lo que estaba atrapado allí, fue lo suficientemente poderoso para atacarnos de esa forma…

-¿Usted cree que...? -comenzó a formular Kiki, pero enmudeció cuando vio a Saga incorporarse decido.

-Kiki… prepárate… tenemos que impedir que Mu y a Shaka lleguen al Santuario

* * *

 **Isla Andrómeda**

-Temo por ti -le dijo ella preocupada- no me gusta la idea de que te vayas sin estar seguro de los que pasa en el Santuario

-No te preocupes, me acompañarán esos atolondrados -le contestó él con un sonrisa, mientras le acariciaba suavemente la cremosa piel de los brazos.

-Aún así -contestó June con la mirada baja.

-Mira… tal vez todo sean solo rumores mal infundados -trató de tranquilizarla Shura- hemos pasado por muchas situaciones complicadas entre una vida y otra… te aseguro que podremos con esto…

-Shura -June se acurrucó en el fuerte pecho del español y cerró los ojos, aspirando el exquisito aroma a sándalo de esa piel morena que tanto amaba- sé que suena trillado… pero tengo un mal presentimiento… algo no anda bien, se siente en todas partes...

A pesar de que se había prometido no alargar innecesariamente aquella despedida, sus fuertes brazos rodearon a June, quien parecía no querer volver a soltarlo.

Tranquila -le susurró él con cariño. Se sentía agradecido por la preocupación de ella, pero June tenía que comprender que su deber como caballero, estaba por encima de cualquier cosa o persona- nada va a pasar -dijo tratando de sonar calmado- debe ser a lo mucho una pequeña crisis

-Shura… ¿y si es cierto que…. que el señor Shion…?

Shura dejó salir un gran suspiro -espero… yo… creo que no es nada- Shura separó a la rubia de su cuerpo y la miró a los ojos -pero aún siendo así… necesito algo de tu parte…

-Haré lo que sea…

Shura puso sus manos a los lados de la cabeza de June y limpió las lágrimas que comenzaban a brotar de los ojos celestes -no vuelvas a Atenas… aunque tu sexto sentido te diga que algo anda mal...

-Pero

-Promételo -le pidió él muy serio.

-No quiero…

-Hazlo June -le exigió entonces con un poco más de firmeza.

La rubia suspiró con pesar, al notar que Shura más que pedírselo, estaba dándole una orden -así será… aunque no quiera -aceptó ella derrotada.

-Eso es...

-¡Cabra… deja la miel… ya nos vamos! -era la voz de Milo. Shura suspiró, la hora había llegado.

* * *

 **Śahara Āśā**

Tal y como le había ordenado Kanon, Camalia corrió sin detenerse por algunos túneles ocultos de la ciudad, los que conocía a la perfección, gracias a su amistad con Shion. Pero para complicar su misión, dos guardias estaban a punto de alcanzarla.

Y es que aunque Camalia conocía tan bien la ciudad, no recordaba cómo o desde cuándo vivía allí. Solo tenía la leve noción de huir de una naga, cuando la boca de una cueva en el desierto le sirvió como refugio y después de horas de estar allí, decidió recorrerla hasta que llegó a la ciudad que se convirtió en su hogar desde entonces. De eso no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado.

-Shion… Shion… ¿dónde estás? -susurró Camalia, al salir uno de los túneles secretos del palacio.

La joven lemuriana se detuvo al llegar a una bifurcación en medio de otro túnel. A lo lejos, se escuchaban los gritos de los guardias que estaban a pocos pasos de alcanzarla -aquí no me alcanzaran- se dijo y se lanzó de cabeza por un pequeño agujero en la piedra, por el cual era imposible que pasara un adulto.

-¿Dónde se metió la pequeña?

-Estoy seguro de que la vi desaparecer en este sitio -insistió uno de los guardias, sin embargo ante la imposibilidad de seguir por ahí, decidieron continuar por el lado contrario al que había tomado Camalia.

Camalia, se mantuvo pegada a la pared de piedra, hasta que se aseguró de haber perdido a los guardias -el jardín grande… él debe estar allí- se dijo y continuó por el mismo túnel, hasta que efectivamente lo encontró y parecía hablar con alguien.

 _-Cometiste un grave error Cronos… quisiste deshacerte de mí arrastrando mi alma a la nada… para encerrarla en tu clépsidra… pero en tu afán por hacerle daño a los dorados, enviaste a Némesis a deshacerte de uno de ellos y terminó revelándole mi paradero en la Prisión del Caos_

-¡Shion! -el peliverde se giró hacia su amiga, sorprendido de verla allí.

-Camalia…

-¿Con quién hablas?... oí que dijiste Cronos

-Solo… solo hablaba… conmigo mismo -contestó disimulando el peliverde, mientras se rascaba la coronilla- no me hagas caso...

Camalia lo miró desconcertada, pero luego se recuperó al recordar la razón de estar ahí -Shion… una Naga enorme… la más grande que hayas visto… ha entrado a la ciudad -explicó la pequeña jadeando asustada- tiene el tamaño de dos elefantes… además de que las más pequeñas amenazan con entrar a la ciudad

El pequeño Shion cerró los ojos y trató de parecer calmado -lo sé… mis murallas no podían resistirlas para siempre

-¿Tú sabías que esto pasaría?

-Desgraciadamente si -Shion suspiró de nuevo y cerró los ojos.

-¿Cómo… tú? -preguntó la niña, al percatarse del brillo dorado que comenzó a rodear al peliverde- ¿qué… qué estás haciendo?

Shion no contestó, pero un retumbo en crescendo se escuchó y Camalia miró asustada hacia la muralla, la cual comenzó a crecer de forma inexplicable.

-La muralla está creciendo... otra vez -susurró Camalia tan sorprendida que casi no le salía la voz. La nueva altura era tal, que ocultó bajo su sombra a una parte de la ciudad- espero no sea tarde -susurró Camalia

Instantes después, el brillo que rodeaba a Shion comenzó a mermar y su estabilidad corporal también. Se hubiera ido de bruces en el suelo, sino fuera porque Camalia lo sostuvo para que no se hiciera daño -¡Shion!

-No quiero que suceda -susurró el peliverde respirando de forma irregular en los brazos de Camalia y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- pensé que iba a poder protegerlos por siempre… y ahora…

-No debes esforzarte… te ves… muy cansado

-Lo estoy… pero no quiero… no quiero perderlos -dijo mirando a Camalia con devoción- no quiero perderte a ti… otra vez

-No me perderás… los atenienses están peleando ahora para evitar un desastre mayor…

-¿No lo entiendes verdad? -le preguntó él, con la mirada magenta ensombrecida por la tristeza.

-Claro que lo entiendo… siempre lo he hecho -le dijo Camalia y prosiguió abrazando a Shion- entiendo que una vez entramos en Sahara, no podemos salir jamás… entiendo que toda nuestra existencia depende del poder de tu prodigiosa mente, entiendo que la Naga es la única que puede destruir este lugar… y que te persigue porque quiere obligarte a cumplir un castigo que no mereces -Camalia bajó la mirada y continuó en un susurro, tratando de disimular con una media sonrisa su tristeza- y entiendo que si se llevan a los recién nacidos … Sahara no existirá más

-May -susurró él.

-No me llames así… sabes que papá detesta que lo hagas -dijo ella con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas- dice que solo él puede llamarme de esa forma…

-Que se enoje -sonrió él incorporándose para tomarla de las manos.

A pesar de la tristeza en las miradas, había una calidez especial entre los dos y al tomarse de las manos, ese hermoso sentimiento los llenó aislándolos por un momento de la realidad, hasta que los sonidos del pánico rompieron el encanto.

-Es… es mejor que te vayas… busca refugio…

-No lo haré sin ti Shion…

-Claro que lo harás… ya todo está perdido para mi

-No lo está y es importante que nos ayudes a derrotar a esa cosa -comenzó a explicar con un dejo de desesperación en su voz- Tenzin engañó a Demián para…

-Para dejarla entrar -contestó el chico en un susurro- Cronos ha intentado invadir Śahara Āśā desde el principio… desde que los traje aquí… y ahora se valió de los sentimientos que Tenzin tenía en contra mía para hacerlo...

-¿Dices Cronos otra vez? ¿hablas del dios del Tiempo?... ¿qué tiene que ver él con la Gran Naga?

-Es el medio que usará para destruirme... si lo logra… me tendrá a su merced para sus propósitos -Shion suspiró y caminó despacio hacia una fuente que estaba en el centro del jardín- jamás creí que tuviera que utilizar esto...

-¿Qué haces? -preguntó Camalia al mirar que Shion comenzó a revolver el agua de la fuente con la mano, como si buscara algo.

Shion sacó un pequeño objeto brillante del agua -aquí estás…

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó la niña con curiosidad.

-Toma -el peliverde extendió la mano y Camalia recibió en la suya el objeto dorado- puede que esta herramienta impida que la nefasta historia que se escribe esta noche, cambie para bien…

-No entiendo…

Shion sonrió con tristeza y cerró la mano de Camalia junto con el objeto que le había entregado -es posible manipular el tiempo- Camalia lo miró desconcertada- vete… entrégale esto a Kanon y Angello… diles que es posible modificar el presente… pero que hay que tener la sabiduría para reescribir las líneas del pasado…

-Shion… pero tú

-Te lo suplico...

-De… de acuerdo… cuenta conmigo -dijo la pequeña con la voz quebrada- ¿y tú qué vas a hacer?

-Me quedaré aquí -la niña lo miró angustiada, mientras negaba en silencio- trataré de contener el muro…

-No quiero dejarte aquí… no debes sacrificarte por todos

-Es mi deber May -la niña se sonrojó completamente, al igual que lo hacía cada vez que Shion la llamaba así- no voy a permitir que Cronos me arrebate sus memorias… porque si lo hace… dejarán de existir

* * *

 **Isla Andrómeda**

-¡Pez! ¡no vamos a esperarte todo el día!

-¡Muérete bicho!

Shaina no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risita al escuchar el término "bicho", con respecto a Milo -ustedes si que saben tratarse...

-Se pone insufrible cuando se lo propone -susurró Afro con molestia.

-Bien… supongo que deben irse- dijo Shaina llamando la atención del sueco, quien parecía distante y hasta algo abatido -¿qué sucede?- preguntó ella sin tapujos. Si Aphrodite se había arrepentido por su acercamiento con ella, prefería saberlo de una vez.

-Nada… es solo… es un problema mío

Shaina tomó aire antes de hablar -¿quieres dejarlo por la paz?

El peliceleste se sorprendió al comprender la intención de la pregunta -no… no para nada- dijo escudándose con las manos -jamás daría un paso atrás con esto…

Shaina sonrió aliviada y a pesar de que se moría por abrazarlo, decidió mantener la compostura para disimular delante de los demás -te voy a echar de menos...

-Yo también -dijo él suspirando y tomó firmemente las correas de la caja de pandora para evitar que sus manos se fueran encima de la italiana- me hará mucha falta verte

-Quisiera ir contigo… también es mi deber como guerrera…

-Shai… ya hablamos de esto… no sabemos con qué vamos a encontrarnos y francamente no quiero ponerte en riesgo… igual June se quedará…

Te obedezco solo porque eres mi superior… pero -Afro enarcó las cejas esperando el resto- te has convertido en la persona más importante para mi y... -agregó con la cabeza gacha, evidentemente acongojada- no quiero dejarte ir… no quiero quedarme sola otra vez

El sueco entreabrió los labios sorprendido porque aquella revelación era más de lo que podría esperar de parte de una mujer con el carácter de Shaina y para ser sinceros, le causaba un agradable cosquilleo en el pecho, que jamás experimentó antes. Gracias a su aislamiento de años y otros tantos factores, enamorarse era algo ajeno para él y no conocía los síntomas. Bien que mal, los caballeros dorados se educaban por separado de las niñas y a todos les había costado trabajo aprender a tratar a las mujeres y más aún, llevar una relación de pareja con una.

Después de percatarse de que estuvieran a una distancia prudente del resto del grupo, el sueco tomó una de las manos femeninas entre las suyas -¿te puedo pedir algo?

-Claro -dijo ella mirándolo.

-¿Te quitas la máscara?- ella obedeció y sonrió al verlo contemplarla.

-Eres tan hermosa - le dijo él y se inclinó sobre el rostro sonrosado para tomar los labios femeninos con suavidad en un delicado beso de despedida -te prometo que daré todo de mi para merecerte- le dijo cuando apenas se separaron.

-Sé que lo harás -le aseguró ella y le acarició una mejilla -promete que volverás con bien…

-Lo prometo -muy a su pesar, Afro hizo distancia entre los dos y reacomodó la urna de la armadura en su espalda- cuando nos veamos de nuevo… hablaremos

-De acuerdo -dijo ella ansiosa.

-Hasta luego Shai -se despidió él agitando su mano y ella suspiró con pesar al verlo partir hacia el ferry.

-Diana…

-¿Perdón? -se volvió él con sorpresa.

-Mi nombre es Diana -Afro le sonrió sorprendido- y ahora eres el único que lo sabe…

-Diana -susurró él y pensó para sí, que era el nombre más hermoso de todos.

* * *

 **Śahara Āśā**

A pesar de que los efectivos de la guardia real, mantenían a Kanon y Angello muy ocupados, Demián continuaba completamente inoperante gracias a los efectos del shock que lo había paralizado desde que vio a la Naga atravesar las puertas de la ciudad. Los gritos de horror que recorrían las callejuelas, se intercalaban con los sonidos metálicos de la batalla.

-¡Dementes! -gritó Angello antes de asestar una certera estocada al pecho de uno de los guardias- ¡deberían… de… ayudarnos a enfrentar la naga… en vez de… pelear contra nosotros!

-¿Les puedes ordenar que dejen esto? -le increpó Kanon a Demián, mientras empujaba de una patada a uno de los soldados- el bicho debe estar acabando con todo allá afuera y nosotros perdiendo el tiempo aquí -insistió sin recibir respuesta del lemuriano, quien seguía en su rincón sin moverse y con la mirada perdida en algún punto en la lejanía.

-Pendejo -pujó Death- ¡hey!- Demián lo miró de reojo -si tú- Angello envió una profunda estocada al último soldado del primer grupo y se acercó al general, a quien apuntó con su espada ensangrentada -¿crees que eres el único que se ha equivocado?

-...

-Pues… para que sepas… de nada te va a servir esconderte… porque tarde o temprano pagarás lo que debes… ayúdanos a pelear y compensa un poco el daño que has causado -el mayor levantó la mirada hacia el peliazul, quien lo miraba con severidad- la parca está allá afuera y arrasará con todos… pero al menos, no le permitas llevarte sin luchar...

-¡Demián!- era la primera vez que uno de esos humanos lo llamaba por su nombre, aquel mismo sujeto al que le había quebrado un hombro y que ahora le lanzaba una espada en sus manos, haciéndolo reaccionar -¡elige ahora!- gritó Kanon preparándose para recibir una segunda oleada de lemurianos -¡Vas a luchar… o a morir como cobarde!

-No soy un cobarde -susurró el general apretando los dientes.

-Demuéstralo- le retó el gemelo.

Demián miró la espada que Kanon le había lanzado; una impresionante forja de acero de Damasco. Después de comprobar el filo, pareció recobrar el sentido y al advertir un segundo grupo de soldados acercándose, se incorporó de su lugar y se adelantó a Kanon para enfrentar a sus subordinados, quienes ahora se abalanzaron contra ellos -¡detengan esta locura!... nosotros no somos el enemigo...

Desde afuera, la Naga emitió unos terribles alaridos que estremecieron exageradamente a los lemurianos -la Naga mayor, está llamando a las otras… ¿es que no lo ven?- insistió Kanon.

-Tenzin dice que el general Demián los ayudó a dejar entrar la naga… ¡y por eso merece la muerte! -defendió uno de los soldados, un joven de rango importante llamado Pöe- quisiera que no fuera así señor, pero… usted ya no tiene autoridad sobre la Guardia Real

-¡Tenzin les mintió!... ¡Tenzin nos mintió a todos! -se defendió Demián, poniéndose en guardia.

Los soldados bajaron la guardia por un momento y se miraron desconcertados -fue él quien preparó todo este plan y me arrastró a participar...

-¡Soldados… no lo escuchen!... ¡defiendan el honor de Sahara… no dejen que los invasores humanos y Demián... terminen por hacerse con el control de la ciudad! -gritó Tenzin desde el trono- ¿es que no ven que la Naga viene con ellos?... Demián se alió con estos humanos para repartirse el control de todo...

Otro alarido de la Naga y en medio de la inminente pelea, todos se paralizaron -¡la Naga avanza con fuerza!... ¡tenemos que detenerla!- insistió Demián.

-¡Usted y los humanos trajeron la muerte a nuestra ciudad! -reclamó Pöe.

-Lemurianos tercos -gruñó Kanon cuando la ofensiva reinició con fuerza- ¡cangrejo cuidado!... ¡a tu derecha!

El italiano obedeció la advertencia de Kanon y se volvió con el puño de frente para asestar un tremendo golpe a uno de los soldados, justo en medio del rostro -no sabes cuánto disfruté hacer eso...

Mientras tanto desde el trono, Tenzin fruncía el ceño con cada guardia caído. Era evidente que los atenienses sabían defenderse y en cuestión de minutos, solo quedaban una docena de soldados en pie, cuya voluntad estaba tan fría como los cadáveres de sus compañeros.

Aquel llamado Pöe, se le vino encima a Kanon apuntándole con su espada directamente al cuello. Por su parte el de gemini, logró interponer su escudo a tiempo para detener el golpe y lanzó una patada al vientre del lemuriano, quien cayó de espaldas y perdió su arma por un par de segundos, los suficientes como para que al incorporarse, se topara con una punta filosa en sus narices y la sonrisa de Kanon, frente a él.

-Qué dices lemuriano… ¿te rindes?

-No sabes con qué te enfrentas... humano

-Claro que lo sé -jadeó Kanon, presa del dolor en su brazo herido- si te refieres a la muerte, la he enfrentado muchas veces… te aseguro que he estado en ambos lados del mostrador y no le temo para nada…

-Estás muy seguro de tu victoria…

-Estoy muy seguro de mis habilidades… y al parecer… tú no...

Para disgusto de Tenzin, Pöe bufó y lanzó su espada en señal de rendición -tú ganas esta batalla… pero caerás con la peste que tú mismo trajiste- dijo y de nuevo, un impresionante rugido de la Naga, hizo vibrar los ventanales del Palacio. Los demás soldados, al percatarse de que su capitán renunció a seguir con aquella absurda pelea, no se hicieron de rogar para cesar su ofensiva también y se reagruparon enfrente de los atacados.

" _¿Pero qué demonios están haciendo?"_ -pensó Tenzin furioso.

-Tenemos que derrotar al monstruo- murmuró Pöe, mirando nervioso hacia las puertas, las cuales parecían demasiado frágiles como para detener una bestia como la Naga -se necesitarán muchas espadas para hacerlo...

-Infeliz cobarde- murmuró Tenzin y aprovechando que la Naga acaparó la atención de los demás, huyó para salvaguardar su propio pellejo.

-Ha empezado a arrasar la ciudad -dijo Demián mirando en la misma dirección de Pöe- no tenemos a dónde ir… no queda más que enfrentarla...

-No queremos morir, señor Demián -el que hablaba, era el que parecía ser el más joven del grupo; un lemuriano de cabello plateado y ojos azules, exactamente igual al resto de la población- pero cuando lo vimos abrir las puertas de la muralla… entonces… le creímos a Tenzin

La Gran Naga lanzó otro alarido tan atronador, que destrozó los cristales de las ventanas. Todos los que se encontraban allí tuvieron que cubrirse los oídos para no perder los tímpanos. Sin embargo, el ruido parecía afectar más a los lemurianos, quienes permanecían aturdidos por unos instantes.

-Eso… eso fue horrible -alcanzó a susurrar Angello, mientras se incorporaba sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Ni que lo digas...

-Iré al Templo de la Luna -les murmuró Demián a los soldados en medio del aturdimiento y ninguno se atrevió a contradecirlo- vengan conmigo…

-¿Y nosotros qué? -preguntó Kanon en tono de reclamo- ¿piensas dejarnos con la Naga?... al menos convoca un destacamento que te sea leal… sabes que tenemos que terminar con esa cosa y nosotros no podemos solos…

-Su batalla terminó, atenienses -respondió Demián sin siquiera mirarlos- ¡guardias!... procuren que estos dos señores… vuelvan al calabozo

-¡QUÉ! -exclamó Kanon sin creerlo, cuando efectivamente uno de los soldados le cruzó su brazo bueno hacia atrás de la espalda, con el fin de arrastrarlo a prisión.

-¡No puedes hacernos esto! -

-¡Ya lo oíste!... ¡obedezcan y vuelvan a prisión!

-Déjame enseñarle a este, qué hacemos los caballeros dorados con los imbéciles -refunfuñó Angello sonándose los nudillos, pero Kanon le sostuvo del brazo antes de que se lanzara a bajarle los dientes al engreído lemuriano.

-¿Estás consciente de cuántos van a morir?... podemos ayudar, lograremos invocar nuestras armaduras… si encontramos a Shion -insistió Kanon.

-He dicho que se mantengan al margen… son prisioneros…

-Señor -susurró un soldado que estaba cerca de Demián- deberíamos tomarle la palabra… si son caballeros dorados… entonces...

-Las armaduras doradas no son más que leyendas -Kanon y Angello, miraron a Demián sin poder creerlo- no podemos defender una ciudad con fantasías… además uno de ellos está herido, para mi… uno son más que peso muerto, así que no estorben

-¡Pero los lemurianos son los forjadores de las armaduras sagradas!... ¡ustedes las resguardan… las reparan y las vuelven a la vida! -insistió Angello rayando en la desesperación.

-Como les dije -señaló Demián- para mi no tienen ningún valor como guerreros… no pueden defenderse, solo van a traer problemas

-¡Maldito… de no ser por nosotros esa serpiente gigante ya hubiera arrastrado tu culo por las calles de toda ciudad!

-Basta Angello -dijo Kanon más comedido, al ver que Demián no iba a ceder- no tiene caso…

-Eres prudente… ya les dije qué hacer… allá ustedes si no obedecen -dijo Demián y le indicó a los soldados que lo siguieran- vamos...

-Señor -se atrevió a decir Pöe cuando caminaban hacia una de las salidas posteriores- ellos podrían ser de gran ayuda… prácticamente nos dieron una paliza...

-Esta lucha es de Śahara Āśā -sentenció Demián, mientras avanzaba, dejando atrás a los dos sorprendidos atenienses- no necesitamos… los humanos solo acarrean desgracia...

Detrás de Demián, los soldados se miraron con temor, a sabiendas de que el orgulloso capitán estaría dispuesto a perder una guerra, antes de confiar la ciudad a un ser humano. Sin embargo Demián era el único que conocía la verdadera razón de su accionar; les temía… les temía a esos dos hombres, sobre todo a Kanon, quien era un líder nato y un manipulador; sabía que frente a alguien como él, perdería todo el poder que había logrado hasta ahora.

* * *

 **Templo Principal**

Cronos se dirigió a la habitación patriarcal, estaba muy ansioso por comprobar si los espejos de plata que fabricaba Dreidas, le servirían como portal para enviar a sus enemigos a la prisión del Caos. Además, la presencia de los caballeros dorados de Virgo y Aries se sentía cada vez más cerca y eso lo tenía al borde del júbilo, sin embargo, algo echó por la borda su felicidad. El sonido de una voz conocida, se coló en lo más profundo de su cabeza.

-Maldición, debe ser el lemuriano otra vez…

Cronos apresuró el paso, ignorando a todo aquel sirviente que se interpusiera para ofrecerle su ayuda.

-Lemuriano demente -se dijo una vez entró al dormitorio y cerró con un estridente portazo- cuánto me arrepiento de no haberle hecho una lobotomía desde el principio...

 _Estas asustado_ -escuchó como un eco alrededor suyo.

Cronos palideció enfurecido -sabía que eras tú Shion -algunos miembros del personal, detuvieron su trajín diario al escuchar los gritos provenientes del lugar- ¡vete a dormir maldita sea!

 _¿Irme a dormir?... pero si estoy disfrutando muchísimo esto… ¡ja!... he de decirte que es una sensación de lo más encantadora… y si has de mandarme al infierno… bien que habrá valido la pena..._

-Deja de burlarte de mí… te lo advierto

 _Caerás antes de lograr lo que pretendes…_

-¿Desde cuándo un simple mortal se cree más poderoso que un dios?

 _Desde que los dioses comenzaron a comportarse como mortales..._

Cronos sonrió con ironía -debo admitir que tienes agallas lemuriano… pero no te preocupes… pronto tu hermosa ciudad plateada caerá en poder de los sirvientes de Vasuki...

 _Ellos no entrarán… elevaré mis murallas..._

-Eso de nada te va a servir Shion… Sahara está a mi merced ahora y cuando caiga, caerás tú

...

-¿Ahora no tienes nada qué decir lemuriano?

 _Conozco el camino a la Prisión del Caos, Cronos…_

Cronos se tensó y apretó los dientes furioso; ¿cómo había logrado Shion averiguar semejante cosa?

 _¡Ja!... te tengo agarrado de las bolas_

-¿Cómo sabes de la Prisión del Caos?

Cronos escuchó una carcajada dentro de su cabeza, Shion estaba realmente divertido.

 _-Cometiste un grave error Cronos… quisiste deshacerte de mí arrastrando mi alma a la nada… para encerrarla en tu clépsidra… pero en tu afán por hacerle daño a los dorados, enviaste a Némesis a deshacerte de uno de ellos y terminó revelándole mi paradero en la Prisión del Caos_

-Eso no puede ser

Y es que cuando Shion tuvo contacto con la Clépsidra Dorada, Cronos encerró su alma en la Prisión del Caos para dejarlo allí en su lugar, sin embargo, el dios del Tiempo se equivocó al intentar hacer lo mismo con Kanon y Angello. Shion fue más rápido que él y para evitar que los jóvenes tuvieran su misma suerte, los desvió al único espacio que aún controlaba; su mente. Aquella psique brillante que no pudo ser destruida por la malignidad de Cronos y que permanecía resguardada por las murallas de Śahara Āśā; eso sin duda, sería la piedra en el zapato en los planes del obstinado dios del Tiempo.

Pero había otro asunto que atormentaba a Cronos.

-¿Dónde están Géminis y Cáncer?

 _Eso no te lo diré_

-Maldito

 _Te jodiste Cronos…_

Cronos masculló varias maldiciones y con un golpe de cosmo, los enormes ventanales de la habitación, pagaron con creces su ira. No le convenía desconocer el paradero de los dorados, porque eran quienes podían derrotarlo ahora. Enfurecido, respiraba agitadamente, apretando los puños al punto de hacerlos sangrar, pero de pronto, una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en sus labios, cuando dos presencias conocidas interrumpieron oportunamente su berrinche.

-Al contrario mi querido Shion… te jodiste tú

* * *

 **Santuario de Atena**

Dos figuras avanzaban con sigilo por entre las irregulares formas que delimitaban la escalinata, disimulando exitosamente su presencia. Quien lograra verlos, pensaría que eran fantasmas.

Shaka hizo una señal a Mu para que se escondiera con él detrás de una columna caída, justo donde comenzaba la escalinata de las rosas -tenemos que hacerlo- le susurró a Mu de forma casi imperceptible y el aludido asintió en silencio.

A sabiendas de que antes de partir a Andrómeda, Afro había hecho crecer rosas diabólicas en las escalinata, aguantaron la respiración y en cuestión de tres grandes saltos, arribaron a la techumbre entejada del Templo Principal. Una vez allí, se deslizaron por una de las columnas hasta el despacho del Patriarca y echaron un vistazo; el sitio parecía seguro y tras un breve asentimiento, comenzaron a buscar evidencias de lo que sucedía.

Shaka se acuclilló al lado de un baúl para revisar minuciosamente su contenido -¿que tienes allí Shaka?- preguntó Mu al verlo un tanto contrariado, sumergido en al menos un centenar de documentos.

-Mapas, esquemas... anotaciones complejas, incluso fotografías -Shaka mostró de lejos un pergamino que tenía escrito algo muy parecido a un mapa conceptual- qué interesante…

-¿Qué cosa? -preguntó Mu, mientras ojeaba rápidamente un libro que parecía muy antiguo.

-Este esquema está lleno de nombres… dioses, guerreros, avatares… es un registro minucioso de lo que ha sucedido en el planeta desde la guerra contra Hades en el siglo dieciocho

-Guárdalo… lo revisaremos cuando volvamos a la cueva… es suficiente… ahora debemos irnos -advirtió Mu y se guardó algunas notas pequeños en la pechera de la armadura. De inmediato, se dirigió a la imponente chimenea de la estancia y bajó el ala derecha de una gárgola de piedra que la decoraba, pero nada sucedió.

-Qué extraño -susurró casi para sí mismo- estoy seguro de que la entrada al túnel de salida, se activaba desde esta gárgola

-Yo lo recuerdo también -confirmó Shaka, guardando en una bolsa, algunos documentos que le parecieron fascinantes y que nada tenían que ver con la investigación- lo que no recuerdo es si era el ala derecha o la izquierda -dijo distraído.

-Shaka -dijo Mu frunciendo el ceño, el rubio se volvió hacia el pelilila- ¿no estarás tomando cosas que no van al caso, solo para revisarlas en tu tiempo libre o si?

El rubio enarcó las cejas solo para confirmar las sospechas del lemuriano, quien lo miró de brazos cruzados. Shaka guardó disimuladamente, un pergamino que contenía una versión detallada de la vida del gran Brahma -es de interés histórico… pero aquí encontré unas anotaciones en las que tu padre planeó nuestras últimas misiones

-¡Excelente! -dijo Mu olvidando la travesura del rubio- con eso será suficiente -de repente, Mu desvió su mirada a la puerta del despacho, debajo de la cual se colaban algunas sombras- alguien viene… tenemos que escondernos…

Shaka y Mu saltaron hasta las cerchas de madera que se extendían en la esquina más oscura de la habitación. Desde allí, observaron a tres hombres ataviados con armaduras, entrar al aposento en medio de una tensa conversación. Perspicaces como eran, los dorados escucharon atentamente el desordenado parloteo.

-Él está furioso -afirmó uno de ellos que bien podría confundirse con Camus- los humanos son tontos e ineficientes… no podemos seguir fiándonos de ellos

-Es mejor que ellos se arriesguen para los trabajos sucios... en vez de nosotros -refunfuñó otro de los hombres- recuerda que aún no hemos alcanzado el máximo de nuestro poder… y por cierto Pseudos… ¿no deberías estar en Japón?

El aludido se encogió de hombros, esbozando una risita maliciosa -debería… pero no soporto más a esos escandalosos caballeros de bronce, los humanos son todos detestables… y tienen un aroma nauseabundo

-Pero nos guste o no, los necesitamos… además solo tienes que preocuparte por tres de ellos, uno está en el Inframundo y el otro desaparecido

-No estoy de acuerdo contigo Moros -intervino un tercer hombre, el mismo que habían visto los dorados al subir por la escalinata- si queremos que esto no fracase, debemos acabarlos… estoy seguro de que van a convertirse en una verdadera molestia… pero si Pseudos los acaba ahora… el señor se pondría furioso -dijo caminando por el despacho, mientras tomaba con la punta de los dedos, algunos objetos y los lanzaba por allí con asco.

-Ni me recuerdes el lío con Ker por lo que le hizo al fénix…

Phobos se encogió de hombros -por eso se los digo… ahora no podremos dejarlo salir de allí con vida, porque ya lo sabe todo… tendremos que acabarlo junto con los otros

-¿Cuándo puedo hacerlo?

-Ten paciencia -murmuró por lo bajo Moros- por ahora esperaremos… pero en cuanto el señor no nos vigile, los desaparecemos y aludimos un accidente

-Todas las noches maquino mil y una formas de acabar con esos escandalosos muchachos de bronce -Mu miró angustiado a Shaka y este suspiró pensativo.

-Es prudente esperar hasta que pase el concilio y nuestros importantes invitados estén encerrados en la Prisión del Caos… eso será hilarante de ver

-¿Imaginan al soso de Hades encerrado como momia en el espejo? -se carcajeó Moros- vale la pena el esfuerzo...

La puerta se abrió de golpe y las antorchas que colgaban de las columnas se encendieron todas a la vez, sorprendiendo al grupo que reía por la última ocurrencia de su compañero, iluminando a Shaka y Mu, quienes se deslizaron para refugiarse en la poca penumbra que quedaba.

-Señor -siseó asustado aquel que se llamaba Moros- solo… conversábamos

-Ya me di cuenta de eso… y… ¿de qué hablaban? -se escuchó una voz grave desde la entrada.

Pseudos dio un paso al frente -creemos que los caballeros de bronce no deberían continuar con vida… podrían descubrir lo de Atena

-Ya veo… y supongo que la conversación estaba tan interesante que no se dieron cuenta de que los están espiando...

Mu contuvo la respiración, cuando los tres guerreros, se volvieron al mismo tiempo hacia el rincón donde estaban escondidos -mierda- susurró Shaka.

-Una palabra tan inapropiada que jamás hubiera imaginado escucharl en tus labios, caballero de Virgo…

Ninguno de los dos dorados contestó el irónico comentario, sin embargo, se sorprendieron al reconocer quien les hablaba - _maestro… Shion_ \- susurró Shaka impactado por la avasalladora presencia del lemuriano, quien los miraba déspota.

 _Shaka_ -al ver que no tenían escapatoria, Mu se comunicó mentalmente con el rubio- _¿recuerdas lo que hablamos cuando veníamos?_

 _Mu… no, no lo harás_

 _Shaka… no tenemos otra opción_

 _Pero Mu_

 _Lo siento Shaka..._

* * *

 **Śahara Āśā**

Demián recorría la ciudad con un contingente de al menos cien soldados. El camino se hizo largo y difícil, no solo por la distancia, los agudos recodos y las pendientes característicos de Śahara, sino porque la Naga daba cuenta de todo y los destrozos caían por doquier.

-Deténganse un momento -ordenó el mayor a su compañía, cuando encontraron el camino bloqueado por una columna- tendremos que rodearla…

-Señor -intervino Pöe, mientras avanzaban- el Templo de la Luna queda del otro lado… no es necesario pasar por aquí...

-Lo sé…

-Pero…

Demián se volvió hacia el más joven -¿puedes dejar de cuestionar todas mis órdenes?- Pöe guardó silencio, pero lo miró de forma desafiante. La voz temblorosa de unos de los soldados, los distrajo de su silencioso duelo.

-Es.. están muertos -informó aterrado el muchacho, cuando al rodear el escombro, se topó con lo que quedaba de algunos ciudadanos.

-No son los primeros, ni los últimos que verá soldado -Demián habló con frialdad y Pöe pasó saliva para amortiguar las náuseas- no podemos hacer nada por ellos… tenemos que seguir, por ahora, lo más importante es hacer pagar al Primer Ministro

-¿Y qué hay con el Templo de los Nacimientos? -insistió Pöe.

-Les dije que la prioridad es atrapar a Tenzin… una sola naga no tiene la capacidad de destruir el templo… las mujeres están seguras allí…

-Señor -Pöe tomó a Demián del brazo para evitarle avanzar- usted sabe que eso no es cierto…

-¡Suéltame soldado! -Pöe retiró el agarre con algo de reticencia- ¡sabes que la única forma de calmar a esa bestia es dejar que dé cuenta de los recién nacidos!

El joven enmudeció por un instante, incrédulo de las palabras de Demián -entonces… por eso no le interesa ir al Templo… ¿qué… qué pretende?

-Apresar a Tenzin… eso es lo más importante

-Solamente quiere… vengarse -afirmó Pöe sin poder creerlo.

-Llámalo como quieras -Demián miró de una pasada a sus soldados para eliminar con esa mirada, cualquier rastro de duda en sus corazones- y son órdenes

-¿De quién? -se atrevió a replicar el muchacho.

-¡De mi, soldado!

Pöe retrocedió, impactado por la posición del general -entonces… no cuente conmigo- susurró y volvió sobre sus pasos en dirección al Templo de la Luna

-¡¿Es que ya no recuerdan cuál es el castigo por deserción?!- gritó Demián a raíz de las acciones del capitán -¡Pöe!- el aludido no se volvió a mirar -¡te espera la muerte!

-Lo sé -susurró- pero al menos, moriré salvando a los míos- y se lanzó por una pendiente, desapareciendo de la vista del General y sus compañeros.

-¿Alguien más quiere huir como cobarde?- preguntó Demián con prepotencia. Los que quedaban se miraron buscando consenso entre ellos y al verse perdidos, nos les quedó más que asentir resignados y con la moral por los suelos.

-Ya no perdamos más tiempo… ¡andando! -ordenó el general y un profundo crujido se escuchó en la muralla.

* * *

 **Santuario de Atena**

El Patriarca caminó con parsimonia cruzando el Salón Dorado, mientras admiraba en silencio los alto-relieves que ilustraban las letras de la Teogonía y se detuvo justo en la figura que representaba a Cronos devorando a sus hijos -¿así que solo estaban llegando de su misión?- Mu estaba postrado frente a él con las manos atadas hacia atrás, por unas extrañas cadenas rojas. Tenía una profunda herida sobre el ojo izquierdo que sangraba profusamente y eran evidentes algunas abolladuras en el tórax de la armadura de Aries. Por su parte, Shaka estaba atado a una de las sillas del salón, con el mismo tipo de cadenas y tenía profundos cortes en todo el cuerpo. Ambos se veían cansados y debilitados.

-Lamento la bienvenida… pero entiendan que es extraño que no se dirigieran al Salón del Trono a reportarse de inmediato… ¿no es eso lo que dicta el protocolo?

-Es verdad -intentó disculparse Mu- pero…

-Pero el plan no salió bien… ¿cierto? -señaló Cronos con gravedad, pero aparente tranquilidad- ¿qué estaban haciendo en mi despacho?

Mu guardó un incriminador silencio. El hombre que tenían enfrente, definitivamente no era Shion, sin embargo su actitud, voz y presencia parecían genuinas y de pronto las dudas afloraron en su joven corazón.

-No quisiera pensar que tenían planeado algo en contra de la Orden -continuó Cronos, tomado la bolsa que traía Shaka para vaciarla enfrente de todos- interesante- continuó al ver los documentos que el rubio había tomado- estos documentos estaban en mi despacho… ¿qué buscaban?

-Son de interés personal -contestó Shaka.

-¡Mentiroso! -gritó Cronos perdiendo la compostura- ¿saben cuál es la pena que enfrenta un Caballero Dorado cuando traiciona al Santuario?

-Tenemos razones suficientes para suponer que alguna deidad ajena, intenta dañar a su Santidad -explicó Mu haciendo una corta reverencia. En su posición, sentía que las rodillas le flaqueaban del dolor- queremos asegurarnos de que no se encuentre en peligro…

-Qué considerado, Aries -rió Cronos por la respuesta del pelilila- e imagino que tu afán por mi bienestar, te ha llevado a acompañar a Virgo en esta inverosímil cruzada

-Entonces es cierto -susurró Mu sorprendido, al percatarse de un detalle muy importante -me temo que usted mismo acaba de confirmar nuestras sospechas…

Cronos levantó uno de los puntitos de la frente y miró a Mu con ironía -no entiendo a qué te refieres…

-El Patriarca siempre nos llama por nuestro nombre… usted no es Shion de Aries

Cronos dejó escapar una carcajada y vio que no tenía caso seguir fingiendo -perspicaz y observador como todos los de tu raza...

El sonido de pasos metálicos se escuchó en el enorme salón; eran los tres hombres que Shaka y Mu escucharon en el estudio. Moros se acercó a Shaka y con el índice, corrió la piel de una herida en el hombro hasta que lo vio arrugar el ceño y le susurró en el oído- esto debe doler mucho… no debieron volver…

-Agradezco tu preocupación… pero estamos acostumbrados -respondió Shaka en un gruñido.

-Que bueno saberlo… porque se va a poner peor -terminó con una risita y se acercó a Cronos, quien miraba a los dorados con severidad.

-Sé que ustedes dos son especialmente cercanos… ¿o me equivoco? -preguntó Cronos, Mu guardó silencio y miró a Shaka, quien tampoco contestó- de acuerdo, veo que no quieren hablar -el dios del tiempo le hizo una señal a Pseudos, quien asintió y caminó con elegancia y una burlona sonrisa, hasta colocarse detrás de Shaka.

-Pseudos es el dios de la mentira… por eso nadie puede engañarlo -el aludido sonrió aún más, porque un interrogatorio era para él la gran oportunidad de divertirse torturando a alguien- su fuego es capaz de sacarle la verdad incluso al más valiente de los hombres…

-Que comience cuando quiera -dijo Shaka desafiante sin apartar la vista de Cronos, quien miró a Pseudos dando su aprobación al guerrero.

-¿Dónde está Dhoko de Libra? -exigió con voz perturbadora el hombre, tomando a Shaka por el cabello para tirarle la cabeza hacia atrás. Enseguida colocó una mano sobre los ojos del indio y encendió su cosmo.

-¿Dónde… quién...? -Shaka no pudo terminar de formular la pregunta, porque un dolor tremendo, comenzó a recorrer su cabeza, para extenderse como el fuego por el resto de su cuerpo.

-Mu -sonrió Cronos, disfrutando de los dolorosos jadeos de Shaka- dímelo tú… así evitarás que Pseudos calcine las entrañas de tu querido amigo...

-Déjalo -enfureció Mu- no sé dónde está el maestro de Libra… y si lo supiera, no se los diría

Pseudos lo miró con una sonrisa ladina, el parecido del semidiós con Camus, hizo que a Mu se le revolviera el estómago.

-Déjalo… él no puede defenderse -suplicó el lemuriano al escuchar el sonido opaco de los gemidos de Shaka.

-Contesta y lo dejaré en paz...

Mu suspiró acongojado -¿por qué lo buscan?

-Por alta traición… después de asesinar al Géminis mayor, desapareció -Mu guardó silencio y apretó la mandíbula, enfurecido al recordar lo que les había dicho Saga después de rescatarlo de Sunión.

-Bien por él…

Cronos sonrió, le gustaba el torbellino que era ese muchacho que parecía ser tan calmo -ahora bien Aries -el pelilila levantó la mirada- ¿dónde están tus compañeros de Géminis menor y Cáncer?

-No lo sé

-¡Contesta maldita sea!-intervino Moros y Pseudos comenzó a aplicar más tortura a Shaka, quien intentaba soltarse en vano.

-Señor -le susurró Phobos a Cronos al darse cuenta que la estrategia no estaba dando buenos resultados- tenemos que ser más drásticos... necesitamos más información...

-Lo sé… Pseudos -el aludido miró a Cronos con el ceño fruncido- déjalo…

Pseudos obedeció a regañadientes y Shaka logró incorporar la cabeza con dificultad. Estaba sudoroso, pálido y jadeaba con cansancio. La piel enrojecida por el calor aplicado, cubría toda la parte superior del rostro.

-¡Shaka! -le llamó Mu.

-Es… estoy bien -susurró el rubio en un hilo de voz- no… te preocupes… de todos modos, mi vista… no era buena

-¿Van a dejar esta tontería? -preguntó Mu con temor.

-Ya verás...

Un pequeño destello de cosmo, brilló alrededor de Cronos y de inmediato, una enorme figura se dejó ver a la luz temblorosa de las antorchas. Mu abrió los ojos como platos, conocía cada armadura como si fuera suya y ahogó una exclamación, cuando reconoció la pechera y los hombros de la vestimenta sagrada de Tauro.

-Aldebarán -susurró el pelilila asombrado, sobre todo al percatarse de la mirada perdida del guardián de la segunda casa- ¿qué le hizo? -preguntó dirigiéndose a Cronos.

El peli-plateado no contestó y en vez de eso, le hizo una sutil señal a Aldaberán. Mu sintió el suelo vibrar, con cada paso del enorme brasileño -Alde… ¿qué haces?

-Detente -le llamó Shaka cuando sintió a Aldaberán acercarse demasiado a Mu, a quien levantó del suelo para rodearlo con sus enormes brazos -¡Mu!... ¡dejalo Alde!... ¡basta ya!

-Bien Virgo -insistió Cronos satisfecho, Aldaberán agregó un poco más de fuerza y Mu no pudo reprimir un gemido de dolor que inevitablemente puso a Shaka muy angustiado- voy a repetir mi pregunta… ¿dónde están Cáncer y Géminis menor?

* * *

 **Śahara Āśā**

-¡Corran!- gritó uno de los soldados, pero no todos alcanzaron ponerse a salvo, cuando una parte de la muralla que rodeaba a la ciudad, se desplomó encima de ellos.

Demián se lanzó al suelo cubriéndose con los brazos, pero la estructura metálica de la cúpula cayó sobre él, atrapandolo de la cintura hacia abajo. Cuando todo el escombro terminó de caer, el general abrió lo ojos sofocando un grito de dolor. Enfrente, el Templo de la Luna se podía ver directamente; un pequeño edificio con grandes ventanales de cristal y un bellísimo lunario que se distinguía en el centro de la techumbre. Por dentro, estaba equipado con lo necesario para albergar cómodamente a las parturientas y a los pequeños retoños que nacían todos, la misma noche del año.

Fueron los gritos sordos de los soldados, los que lo sacaron de su letargo y entonces cuando se percató de las dimensiones de aquel desastre; por encima del templo de los nacimientos, decenas de Nagas más pequeñas, daban cuenta de la piedra, con el fin de obtener como recompensa un tierno recién nacido

Demián se volvió rápidamente para ver con horror a la más grande de las Nagas, deslizar su inmunda maldad por el camino que cruzaba desde la muralla blanca, hasta el Palacio, sin nadie le hiciera frente.

Apretando los dientes presa del dolor y la congoja, miró hacia arriba, donde una de las torres de vigilancia se unía con la muralla del Templo y sus ojos se quedaron fijos en la figura de Tenzin, quien desde allí, reía disfrutando su calamidad.

-Eres despreciable -el general de la armada lemuriana se volvió hacia Tenzin, quien lo miraba con una gran sonrisa- jamás me dijiste que con Nuevo Orden, te referías a entregarle la ciudad a esos monstruos- murmuró el general con debilidad.

-Lo hice porque tenía que hacerlo… ¿es que no lo ves?... la única forma de derrocar al niño rey era esta… te expliqué muchas veces que un ser supremo se comunicaba conmigo…

-¡Jamás me dijiste... que se trataba... de la Gran Naga!

-Vasuki es el único capaz de destruir las murallas de Shion… ¿es acaso mentira que querías terminar con su reinado, Demián?

-Me engañaste

El piso comenzó a vibrar bajo sus pies y el terror se apoderó del corazón de los soldados que comenzaron a huir sin esperanza, al ver que sus dos líderes habían entregado la ciudad en bandeja de plata.

-Hey -gritó Demián en vano- ¡vuelvan!

-Ya no te escuchan Demián… te dejaron solo… ya no eres nada

Más que el peso del metal que aplastaba sus huesos, Demián sintió el de su conciencia cuando escuchó el cristal del lunario al romperse.

-El Templo de la Luna ha caído… y no pudiste hacer nada por evitarlo Demián…

El sonido de un débil llanto le atravesó el alma a Demián, como si lo hubiera hecho una lanza; era un bebé… un bebé en manos de una naga

* * *

 **Santuario, Salón Dorado**

-¡Shaka… no… no les digas… nada! -suplicó Mu con dificultad al sentir su cuerpo quebrarse en los brazos del toro dorado.

-¿Dónde están Cáncer y Géminis? -insistió Cronos.

-¡Déjalo en paz, nosotros no lo sabemos!

-¿Es que acaso no ves que soy tu Patriarca?

-Usted no es Shion… su aura es demasiado oscura como para ser siquiera humano…

Cronos sonrió con burla -¿dónde están Cáncer y Géminis?

Shaka apretó los dientes y al abrir la boca para contestar, se dio cuenta de que no sabía qué decir -yo… yo no lo sé

-¡No mientas!

-¡Si supiera se lo diría!

-Ustedes pueden sentir sus presencias dorados -en ese momento, Mu envió un rodillazo al pecho de Aldaberán, quien después de lanzar un gruñido, lo soltó dejándolo caer al suelo.

-Kanon… Kanon y Angello -susurró jadeando en el suelo- ellos… desaparecieron sus cosmos...

-¡Es evidente que está ocultando algo! -alertó Pseudos, acercándose al dios- dígale que lo acabe señor -le susurró a Cronos.

-¡No es cierto!... Mu nunca miente -insistió Shaka.

-¡Entonces contesta tú!... ¡soy tu patriarca… debes obedecerme!

Shaka en ese momento se sentía perdido, inútil y tan impotente que casi desespera -usted no es mi Patriarca… Shion es un hombre cuyo honor va más allá de lo que un ser como usted puede comprender…

-Pero cuánta lealtad a un hombre y cuánto irrespeto hacia un dios -siseó Cronos.

Shaka susurró asombrado -¿un… un dios?

-Deberías aprender de tu compañero -dijo Shion con burla, señalando a Aldebarán, quien tomó de nuevo el cuerpo de Mu entre sus brazos, ejerciendo más presión que antes.

-¡Déjalo Alde!

-Agrrr -gruñó Mu y un crujido se desprendió del metal de su armadura- no… no… lo hagas… Alde… aghh… éste… no… eres tú

-¡Aldaberán suéltalo! -gritó Shaka con desesperación.

-Dime dónde están tus compañeros y le ordenaré que lo suelte

-Shaka -susurró Mu, con un débil hilo de voz, que fue lo único que sus pulmones le permitieron- no…

-Déjalo… te lo suplico

-Suplicar no es digno de un dorado… menos de un dorado como tú, Virgo… Tauro -el moreno miró inexpresivo a Shion- termina con él…

-¡NOOOO!

Un crujido silenció cualquier sonido en ese momento. En los brazos de Aldaberán, el cuerpo de Mu se dobló hacia atrás de una forma antinatural y de su boca corrió un delgado hilo de sangre. Shaka miró con horror aquellos jades que tanto quería y que ahora le miraban sin expresión. Mu estaba muerto.

* * *

 _Continuará_

 _*Esto es del capítulo en que Shion y Dhoko van al sitio que llaman el monumento, donde se encuentran unas reliquias pertenecientes a la anterior Orden Dorada. Las palabras en griego, son la clave de entrada a la cueva secreta._

 _Bueno gente, creo que primero que todo les debo una disculpa por la tardanza, pero fue un fin de año difícil y hasta un poco triste. Me deprimí un tiempo y no había vuelto a escribir, pero ya estoy de vuelta. Luego el equipo en el que escribía se me dañó y eso significa que puedo escribir muy pocos ratos. Espero poder seguirle el ritmo a esta historia, les aseguro que no tengo intenciones de dejarla sin terminar, porque para mi es una excelente terapia del trajín diario. Espero no se haya puesto muy confusa._

 _Bueno, en cuanto a la historia, pues se puso trágica. La verdad se me ha salido de las manos el argumento y aunque quería que fuera más tranquila y positiva, mi lado oscuro inventa este tipo de cosas que le dejan el pelo parado a todo el mundo, lo lamento, pero creo que en el fondo soy una chica muy macabra, ñaca..._

 _No lloren, ni desfallezcan, las cosas pasan porque tienen que pasar y bueno, pronto verán por qué sucedió lo que sucedió con Mu. No me odien, ustedes saben que Mu es uno de mis amados, pero estudiando la situación, me pareció que era el candidato perfecto para que Alde le hiciera daño, porque según el animé, son amigos cercanos._

 _Karli Cm, Cecile, Guest… Guest de nuevo, Amatizta (gracias por tus lindas palabras), Luna (no te preocupes por tu largo review, yo no tengo problemas con eso, el halagador que alguien se tome el tiempo para analizar a fondo tu trabajo), Arawn, Mariana, Jabed, Mary Yuet, Beauty amazon, Artemiss90 y Danimel, esta historia es para ustedes. A quienes les puedo contestar, lo haré el en transcurso de la noche, porque tendré que hacerlo con el celular, ya que a partir de ahorita me quedo sin compu._


	15. La caída de Sahara Segunda Parte

**Nota obligatoria:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya son obra de Masami Kurumada y Teshigori, yo nada más me dedico a escribir sobre ellos sin obtener nada a cambio, más que mucha satisfacción personal y entretenimiento saludable

 **Trémula paz: aprendiendo a vivir en las doce casas**

 **Nota de la autora:** Este capítulo va a entrelazar situaciones más variadas que el anterior, eso porque es necesario para ir entretejiendo lo que falta. De verdad que traté de hacerlo más corto, pero admito que no tengo capacidad de síntesis. Abrazos a todos.

 **Advertencias: Lenguaje inapropiado**

 **Violencia**

 **Muerte de personaje**

" _Yo, como el archidemonio, llevo un infierno en mis entrañas; y no encontrando a nadie que me comprendiera, quería arrancar los árboles, sembrar el caos y la destrucción a mi alrededor, y sentarme después a disfrutar de los destrozos."_

 _Mary Shelley, Frankenstein_

 **La caída de Śahara. Segunda parte**

El gemido lastimero del viento, cruzó la nave central del Templo Principal e hizo tintinear las hojas recién nacidas del abedul sagrado, las cuales tejieron una triste melodía.

Mu de Aries ya no estaba.

La muerte de un Caballero Dorado, dejaba un vacío en el cosmo que era padecido por todos sus compañeros de Orden y que sólo podía compararse al luto del firmamento cuando se apaga una de sus estrellas más brillantes. Para cuando el alma del guerrero, cruzaba el Ponto, todas las armaduras doradas lloraban la partida con un lastimero sonido que rompía el corazón de quien lo escuchaba. Sin embargo, Shaka no escuchó el peculiar tintineo, porque lo único que resonó en sus oídos fue el crujido de su corazón al romperse.

El interrogatorio había sido más complicado de lo que pensaba sería. Un rato después, Cronos se dejó caer en la silla patriarcal esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras miraba absorto una pequeña llama azul que titilaba dentro de una botella de vidrio. Ya estaba casi hecho, tenía a Shion en la palma de la mano. El lemuriano estaba acabado, su moral caería por los suelos y su alma se fragmentaría en pedazos.

Sabía que los Caballeros Dorados serían su piedra en el zapato, porque eran absolutamente leales a Shion y eso significaba que tenía que acabar con ellos lo más pronto posible y eso no sería fácil. Con ese pensamiento en mente, Cronos se enderezó en su silla y cerró los ojos para concentrarse de nuevo, con el objetivo de localizar al resto de la Orden Dorada. Volvió a sonreír cuando localizó cuatro presencias acercándose por aire.

El imponente Cronos, se levantó del trono y caminó hasta un balcón del ala este, desde donde se miraba el Sol naciente todas las mañanas y en el cual, Shion de Aries disfrutaba su té de la tarde. Riendo satisfecho, Cronos extendió los brazos a los lados y se rodeó de un intenso brillo púrpura, mientras declamaba una maldición:

 _I pragmatikótita eínai stáchti..._

* * *

 **Santuario, casa de Virgo**

-¡Shaka!… ¡Shaka!...¡despierta por favor!

Shaka abrió los ojos. Se sentía pesado, adolorido y sobre todo muy cansado.

 _¿Todo fue un sueño?¿Una pesadilla?_

Rogaba por Atena que así fuera.

-¡Shaka!... Shaka… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Quién te hizo esto?

 _¿Quién le hizo qué? ¿Qué estaba pasando?_

-¡Shaka!

A pesar de que sus oídos no escuchaban con claridad, pudo percibir la carga de adrenalina en la voz de quien le hablaba. Presa de la incertidumbre, Shaka intentó incorporarse y un fuerte dolor en el costado se lo impidió. Sin que pudiera evitarlo, sus labios emitieron un leve gemido al verse obligado a volver a su posición original.

-Estás herido… trata de no moverte

 _¿Herido?¿Por qué estaba herido?_

Shaka no pudo mantenerse despierto por mucho más tiempo; ya casi no le quedaban fuerzas.

* * *

 **Vuelo privado con destino a Atenas**

-¡Maldito viaje!... ¡ha tardado demasiado! -exclamó Milo, haciéndose un masaje con el puño en el pecho.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Seguramente el almuerzo me sentó mal -Milo se aclaró la garganta y echó la cabeza hacia atrás hastiado por el aburrimiento- siento que han pasado hoooooras… me voy a volver loco

Camus cerró el ejemplar que estaba leyendo y sin decir nada, desvió su mirada hacia el manto de nubes que se veía a través de la ventana. Tenía el ceño fruncido y la boca en un rictus que el escorpión conocía bien y que era muy propio de él, cuando se sumergía en largos procesos de reflexión.

-Milo -dijo después de un instante que se le hizo eterno al inquieto griego, quien se encogió en su asiento esperando una reprimenda, sin embargo el francés reaccionó de forma muy distinta esta vez.

-Me temo que tienes razón…

-¿Lo ves?... sabía que ibas a... -Milo se interrumpió, al caer en las palabras de su amigo- ¿acaso dijiste que tengo razón?

-Si Milo… eso dije

-¿De verdad?…

-Yo mismo estoy empezando a impacientarme… te aseguro que cuando aterricemos, voy a besar el suelo…

-Wow -susurró Milo asombrado- es… es… tan raro y… tan maravilloso -dijo después de un instante de estupor y luego volvió en sí para continuar quejándose- ¿lo ves?... este vuelo es una pérdida de tiempo

-No… no es el vuelo… es el tiempo -Milo enarcó las cejas y el francés se volvió para mirarle- se supone que son catorce horas de viaje… siento que los minutos pasan infinitos… sé que no me gusta volar, pero esto es absurdo...

-¿Tu reloj qué dice?

Camus miró el aparato en su muñeca e hizo una ligera mueca de disgusto -solamente han pasado unas cuantas horas desde que salimos de Eritrea -el francés suspiró de nuevo y comenzó a tamborilear con sus dedos en la tapa del libro; eso era una mala señal.

-Te conozco Camie… algo te preocupa -Milo colocó su mano sobre la de su amigo- estás helado… trata de no criogenizar a todos

-En cinco horas hemos comido dos veces y dormido unas cuantas más… estoy a punto de terminar este ejemplar y son casi trescientas páginas… sé que leo rápido, pero esto es absurdo…

-¿No hay nada más?

-Sabes que a veces soy un poco... paranoico -le contestó Camus, sin prestar atención realmente- por eso me inquieta la inesperada aparición de un avión de la Fundación Kiddo que casualmente se encontraba en Eritrea y que además estuviera dispuesto a llevarnos a Atenas -esto último se lo susurró a Milo, mirando de reojo a Shura y Afro, quienes compartían los dos asientos de la fila de al lado- ¿cómo no desconfiar?

-Bueno -dijo Milo encogiéndose de hombros- seguramente la señorita Atena sabía dónde estábamos y quiso echarnos unas mano…

-Eso no tiene sentido…

-Trata de no buscarle la lógica a todo… envejecerás demasiado pronto...

Camus se lo pensó un poco más y le dio una palmadita a Milo en el hombro- es cierto… ahora… tengamos paciencia… supongo que ya llegaremos… duerme otra siesta… te hará bien

Milo jaló los dos mechones que le caían sobre los hombres en un acto de puro hartazgo -si mamá…

* * *

 **Sahara Asa**

-¿Qué fue eso? -susurró con terror uno de los guardias que dirigía a los dorados hacia la zona de calabozos.

-Es un retumbo… es como… si algo se resquebrajara -susurró Kanon a Angello.

-No me digas que…

-Me temo que si, Angello

-¡Ustedes dos! -gritó uno de los lemurianos- basta de charla y apuren el paso que... -el hombre se quedó estático al escuchar el retumbo de la piedra al precipitarse en el suelo.

-¡Ja! -se burló Death Mask- al parecer todo lo que conocen está a punto de pasar a la historia...

-¡Cállate ateniense!... te estás burlando de nuestra suerte…

-Les está diciendo la verdad -intervino Kanon con gravedad- se dejaron manipular por dos hombres evidentemente traidores e incapaces de ver por el bien de su gente… ¿qué clase de soldados son ustedes?

-De los que obedecen a sus superiores -contestó otro de los lemurianos.

-Pues vaya que lo están haciendo bien -murmuró Death con burla.

-Nunca se nos ha permitido tomar decisiones…

-¿Y qué te parece si comienzas a decidir por ti mismo en este momento? -Kanon se detuvo y miró a los muchachos con una sonrisa de triunfo. Los cuatro lemurianos que los seguían se miraron entre sí con duda- nosotros también somos soldados… y en batalla, es necesario tomar decisiones incómodas…

-Pero el general Demián…

Angello extendió sus brazos en dirección a los soldados, dándoles a entender que los liberaran -háganlo… por la gente de Sahara…

-Nosotros estamos dispuestos a pelear a su lado… incluso si es la muerte la que nos espera -dijo Kanon con confianza.

-Pero… ¿por qué lo harían?... ustedes son humanos

-¿Sabes por qué Demián me llama mestizo?

-No

-Porque Shion de Aries… es mi padre...

* * *

 **Jardín Principal, Sahara Asa**

Shion se encontraba meditando cerca de la fuente del jardín donde hasta hacía pocos minutos, conversaba con Camalia y una espantosa sensación atravesó como un rayo su aura. De inmediato cayó de rodillas tomándose el pecho, mientras trataba de tranquilizar su respiración.

 _Shion de Aries..._

-Cronos… ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?-susurró con un ardor profundo que le quemaba la garganta.

 _Nada… solo defendí mi espacio sagrado… lo que me toca por derecho…_

-Te pedí... que no les hicieras daño…

 _Son demasiado leales a ti, mi querido lemuriano… necesito tener a mi lado a aquellos que me sean fieles… quienes no acepten mi mandato… deben morir_

-Eres un...

 _Te pongo un ejemplo… Mu y Shaka… no quisieron unirse a esta magnífica causa y ya debes saber qué les sucedió..._

-No tenías derecho Cronos -dijo Shion con voz quebrada- ¿por qué?

 _Entraron al Santuario para destruir mi maravillosa obra… espiaron a mis soldados y robaron documentos valiosos… son unos insensatos_

 _-_ Tú eres el insensato… te buscaron porque te delataste a gritos...

 _Seguramente… pero para mi fortuna, uno de los tuyos defendió mi integridad y la del Templo Sagrado... incluso a costa de la vida de sus compañeros_

-¿Quién?... ninguno de ellos lo haría

 _Pareces muy seguro de eso_

-Lo estoy

 _Aldaberán de Tauro hizo un trabajo impecable con Mu…_

Para Shion, fue tan atroz aquella revelación, que las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta, enredadas todas en las lágrimas que no derramó para disimular su debilidad.

-¿De qué hablas?

 _Aldaberán es un gladiador natural, un triturador de huesos… tenía que aprovechar ese talento_

-¿Usaste a Aldaberán para atacar a sus hermanos de armas?

 _¿Atacarlos?... fue hilarante ver el cuerpo del Carnero, quebrarse en los brazos de hierro del Toro Dorado_

-Mu…

 _Lamentablemente, una vez despertó del trance… Aldaberán sucumbió a la locura_

Shion apretó los dientes furioso -eres maldito entre tu raza… Cronos

 _Ahora no podrás detenerlo... Tifón espera en el fondo del Ponto, listo para desatar su ira contra la amada humanidad de Atena..._

-Mu -susurró Shion y comenzó a jadear, mientras las lágrimas surcaban su infantil rostro de porcelana- Mu… mi… mi pequeño

 _Este es el inicio del fin para la humanidad… el tiempo en que los hijos más poderosos de la tierra, derramarán la sangre de sus iguales, profanando el oro sagrado de sus ropajes… el odio y la discordia allanarán el camino y cuando libere al gran Tifón, él plantará a Caos en el Santuario de la diosa de la Justicia, donde germinará para volver al principio del todo… de allí renacerá un Nuevo Orden, en el que los hijos de la tierra, vivirán supeditados a la voluntad divina y la historia será escrita por los dioses titanes..._

-¿Tu afán egoísta no ha previsto que Caos puede absorberte a ti también?… ¿Cómo vas a controlarlo?

 _¡Mi plan es perfecto y entiende que ninguna criatura inferior como tú, tienen la potestad de cuestionar mi voluntad!... ¡Soy el tiempo que corrompe, que crea, que destruye… tú no eres nada!_

Shion pasó saliva, estaba demasiado afligido, pero era imposible no intimidarse con la ira de Cronos. Ambos guardaron silencio unos instantes- _ahora… calla y ríndele cuentas a ella, Shion… que ha sido tu error el que condenó a tu gente y ahora pagarás por eso..._

Los párpados de Shion se abrieron al máximo, dejando ver dos hermosas pupilas de rubí que titilaban bajo la luz de las lámparas de aceite.

-No… no puede ser

 _Si Shion… ella está ahí por ti…_

 _Shion…_ -le llamó una siseante voz femenina.

-Tú

Delante de su pequeña humanidad, una enorme sombra se irguió despacio, como quien quiere agregar dramatismo a su aparición en escena. Vasuki, su mayor pesadilla, le miraba orgullosa apoyada en su cola de serpiente, abriendo los brazos para recibir toda aquella culpa que emanaba de Shion y alimentaba su maligno poder.

-¿Qué más quieren de mi?... me han quitado todo

 _El señor Cronos recuperará lo que le corresponde y Vasuki hará que pagues tu enorme pecado_ …

* * *

 **Vuelo privado con destino a Atenas**

 _Y aunque pensó que nunca volvería, allí estaba de nuevo en ese espacio tan aterrador, dentro de la mente del guerrero de Némesis._

 _Su cuerpo flotaba ligero y era casi imposible moverse a voluntad. Sin embargo y a pesar de eso, se movió hacia un punto que le llamó la atención, ya que un gran objeto de cristal resaltaba en medio del vacío infinito de aquel lugar._

 _Como un imán que atrae el metal, se vio avanzando hacia el enorme bulbo de cristal cuyo interior, contenía algo o alguien encerrado dentro. De repente, la fuerza que lo llevaba directo a la burbuja, aceleró bruscamente hasta que lo hizo chocar contra el cristal._

 _Se dejó decir una maldición por lo bajo y tras sacudir la cabeza para recuperarse, pegó la nariz al cristal, con el fin de ver qué había dentro. Así pudo reconocer una persona en la burbuja; un pequeño niño de cabellos verdes y hermosos ojos de rubí. Un lemuriano, dada la ausencia de cejas. El pequeño lo miró y sonrió, él le devolvió la sonrisa y colocó su palma en el cristal, mientras el niño hizo lo mismo del otro lado._

 _-Te sacaré de aquí -le prometió con cariño y el pequeño asintió en silencio._

 _Cuando comenzó a buscar la forma de sacar al pequeño de su celda y en medio del vacío total de aquel lugar, escuchó algo semejante a un cuerpo arrastrándose. Aguantó la respiración para asegurarse de que el ruido era real y el niño dentro del cristal se respingó de inmediato y su carita se llenó de angustia._

 _Al ver la reacción del lemuriano, él se apresuró a golpear el cristal para sacarlo, pero el material era irrompible y sea lo que fuere estaba produciendo aquel sonido, se acercaba rápidamente hacia ellos -te prometí que te sacaría- le dijo al pequeño, quien se veía aterrado._

 _-Vasuki -pronunció el niño y retrocedió hasta dejarse caer._

 _-¿Vasuki?_

 _-Ella -dijo el niño señalando hacia un lugar en el vacío desde donde provenía el ruido._

 _De repente, una sombra los asaltó desde arriba y rodeó el bulbo de cristal por completo, tomando poco a poco forma de serpiente, el torso de una mujer coronaba el extremo superior de aquel ser, quien lo miró con severidad, negándole con la cabeza._

 _-Tú no puedes ayudar… nadie puede_

 _Con horror, vio entonces la enorme cola ejercer presión sobre el cristal, que se rompió en mil pedazos envolviendo el pequeño cuerpo, que de pronto yacía ensangrentado en el suelo._

* * *

-¡NOOO!

-¿Estas bien?... fue solo un sueño

-Lo… lo siento -dijo Aphrodite jadeando. Shura a su lado le pasó una servilleta para que se secara el sudor- fue… demasiado real…

-Todos estamos nerviosos -le dijo el español con una sonrisa cálida- parece que incluso en sueños…

Aphrodite echó la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró profundamente -no he podido establecer contacto con Mu… espero que se encuentre bien

-¿Ibas a contarle lo que viste en la cabeza del guerrero de Némesis? -el peliceleste afirmó con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar al techo del avión.

-Él es genial en eso de interpretar experiencias extrañas -Afro cerró los ojos un momento y se tomó unos instantes para tranquilizarse.

Shura miró hacia su derecha donde se encontraban Milo y Camus, a él también le preocupaba que no había podido contactar a los gemelos vía cosmo, sin embargo no quiso decirle nada a Afro para no inquietarle aún más -averiguaremos qué sucede cuando lleguemos a Grecia… por ahora, debemos tranquilizarnos…

-De acuerdo -sonrió el sueco- espero que solo sea… interferencia -se dijo medianamente convencido.

-¿Interferencia?

-Sí -Afro rió por lo tonto que se escuchó aquello en labios de Shura- como un satélite o algo así… no me veas así… Shaka es casi casi una antena...

-A veces eres ocurrente como un niño…

-Solo trato de aligerar el ambiente...

Shura sonrió y echó la cabeza para atrás. Aquel viaje estaba tardando demasiado tiempo y sabía que pronto sus compañeros comenzarían a desesperarse, formando un alboroto que podría compararse con un jardín de niños, o peor aún, con una escuela secundaria.

-Diablos… me muero por un cigarro -susurró Aphrodite y Shura soltó una risita- todo esto me pone nervioso...

-Creí que lo habías dejado- le devolvió el español al mismo volumen. Shura miró a Milo acurrucarse en el asiento de al lado y suspiró aliviado; con el bicho dormido tendrían un par de horas en paz.

-Realmente solo fue una tregua temporal...

-El otro día me dijiste que Shaka te había obligado a hacer yoga para que dejaras de fumar

-El yoga es bonito durante un tiempo… luego quieres volver a las andanzas -rió Afro y Shura lo secundó con complicidad.

-Compré una cajetilla en el aeropuerto… puedes arriesgarte a hacerlo en el baño, si la gana es demasiada...

Afro hizo un mohín y echó un vistazo hacia donde la asistente de vuelo doblaba unas mantas -distrae a la chica… de todos modos ya te puso el ojo… te ha ofrecido bebidas muchas veces

-No es cierto… viene para mirarte a ti… además ¿cómo sabes eso?

-Estaba aburrido...

Shura rió de nuevo -eres un cabrón de mierda… nos van a arrestar por tu maldita culpa y tu maldito vicio

-Vicio que compartimos los dos, mi querido _stenbocken_ *

-Cuando discuto contigo… me hace falta tener al cangrejo cerca…

-Nos embriagaremos en la doceava casa… los tres, hasta morir... igual que antes, lo juro por mi armadura -prometió el menor dándose un par de golpes en el pecho.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… ahora ve a hacer tu trastada y procura que no nos lancen sin paracaídas al mar…

-Bah…

-Cómete una mierda...

Aphrodite se incorporó de su asiento que daba a la ventana y extendió la mano a Shura exigiendo la cajetilla y el encendedor - _pero qué boquita maese_ \- le respondió el sueco en un intento de español -dame acá- dijo arrebatando los cigarros y se dirigió al baño, topańdose de frente con la aeromoza, quien lo estudió sinvergüenza de pies a cabeza.

-Debería volver a su asiento señor… estamos entrando a zona de turbulencia

Afro levantó las manos como si quisiera escudarse -tengo que ir al baño… no querrá hacerme pasar una vergüenza…

La chica negó de brazos cruzados y suspiró -de acuerdo… pero haga lo que tenga que hacer rápido y vuelva a su asiento por favor…

- _Tack_ -susurró el peliceleste y se dispuso a dirigirse al baño- por cierto… mi amigo necesita que le ayude a ponerse el cinturón…

* * *

 **Sahara Asa**

Poe siempre fue un soldado de principios intachables. Enfrentarse al hecho de que los dos líderes mayores planearon deshacerse del jefe supremo de la ciudad, le parecía inaceptable. Por eso, cuando se separó de su contingente para irse a luchar solo al Templo de la Luna, sintió que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Bordeó la zona de mayor desastre y dio cuenta de todas las nagas que pudo. La ciudad que amaba, era una ruina. Cuando tomó una callejuela lateral para llegar al Templo de la Luna, se topó con Tenzin, quien se escondió como rata detrás de una pared - _maldito traidor_ \- pensó y aumentó la velocidad para enfrentarse con él.

-Supongo que está muy satisfecho con lo que logró, Primer Ministro -dijo apuntándole con la punta de la espada en el cuello sorprendiendo al viejo, quien se volvió con una sonrisa burlona.

-Poe… pero qué sorpresa… vi que abandonaste a tu general a su suerte… ¿es que piensas unirte a mi causa?

-¿Ahora huye?

-Los soldados de esta ciudad son unos incompetentes e inútiles… se han dejado vencer por los monstruos… ven conmigo Poe… escóltame hasta el Palacio y entreguemos el niño Rey a Vasuki para que deje en paz a la ciudad...

-Jamás

-¿Qué te parece si desvías esa espada tuya, hacia el otro lado? -Poe frunció el ceño y ejerció más presión sobre la piel que empezó a abrirse, dejando escapar un delgado hilo de sangre- de todos modos estamos condenados, mi joven amigo…

-Por su mano, querrá decir, Sahara ha sido condenada

Tenzin rió con gana -no niño, la caída de Sahara estaba escrita desde el principio… escrita por la voluntad y la conciencia de Shion de Aries…

Poe titubeó un momento -eso no… no es posible… ¡es usted un cobarde y ahora culpa al señor Shion por la maldición que usted dejó entrar a la ciudad!

-Nada de eso -al viejo le temblaba la voz y se pasó la lengua sobre los labios resecos- como de todos modos estamos prontos a parar en el infierno… te lo voy a contar… yo que tú… me sentaría -recomendó el viejo Tenzin con malicia.

-Hable

-Dime algo… Poe… ¿recuerdas cómo llegaste aquí?

Poe negó en silencio. Como casi todos allí, no recordaba exactamente cómo o cuándo había llegado a Sahara, incluso no sabía nada de su infancia o de sus primeros años de juventud, solo sentía que todo fue siempre igual.

-El niño rey lo planeó todo -Poe levantó uno de sus puntitos- ¿te lo puedes imaginar?... ¿recuerdas algo de… Lemuria? -el guerrero se puso evidentemente nervioso al escuchar ese nombre- tuve que leer mucho para recordarlo -Tenzin hizo una mueca pensativo- tenía 175 años cuando los humanos lo hicieron…

-¿Qué hicieron los humanos? -preguntó Poe con voz trémula.

-La peste -contestó Tenzin a rajatabla- la peste que acabó con nuestro pueblo, hace 20 años...

Poe abrió los ojos sorprendido y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas -eso… no… no es cierto… no es posible, entonces…

Había dado en el clavo. Aprovechando la desazón del guerrero, Tenzin comenzó a moverse con intenciones de huir y con una sonrisa en los labios, debido a la gran satisfacción que le daba el sentimiento ajeno, decidió inyectar un poco más de veneno -entonces somos nada, Poe…

-No, no, no

-¡Entiende!... ¡cada niño que nace en la noche de la Luna llena, es uno de nosotros que muere en la tierra de los hombres!

-¡NO! ¡usted miente! ¡ha mentido siempre!

-¿Para qué querría inventar semejante historia?

Poe cerró los ojos para calmarse y profundizó sus respiraciones -¿cómo lo hizo?

-¿Qué dices?

-¿Qué cómo lo hizo?... el señor Shion… usted lo sabe

-Shion es muy poderoso… quizá demasiado… y aunque admito que agradezco el habernos traído aquí… sus acciones solo nos trajeron desgracia… intervino en los planes del Hado… e impidió la continuación del ciclo de reencarnaciones...

-Yo… no entiendo

-Estamos muertos Poe… no somos nada más que recuerdos… no volveremos nunca más...

* * *

 **Santuario de Atena, templo de Virgo**

Los labios de Shaka emitieron un murmullo muy parecido a un gemido. El dolor era tan intenso que ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para pedir agua a quien fuera lo estaba cargando en brazos.

-Te pondré cómodo en tu cama, alguien se ensañó contigo usando un cuchillo o un puñal… intentaré detener el sangrado y desinfectar las heridas...

 _¿Heridas de puñal o cuchillo?_

Ni uno, ni otro, Shaka lo recordó vagamente.

* * *

 _Flashback_

Pseudos se había ensañado con él, para que le revelara el paradero de los sellos que alguna vez pertenecieron a Hakurei y que el nuevo caballero de Altar les entregó en su reciente (y muy extraña) visita a Irán.

Horas antes, él y Mu llegaron al Santuario y el destino cruzó en su camino a algunos caballeros de plata, quienes al igual que ellos, estaban llenos de incertidumbre debido al comportamiento del Patriarca y las noticias que circulaban, acerca de extraños sucesos ocurridos en el Recinto Sagrado.

-Señor Shaka… señor Mu -llamó Dante- tengan cuidado por favor…

Y en medio de su doloroso deliro, la mente de Shaka se detuvo justo el momento en que se despidieron de Dante y Ptólemy para dirigirse al Salón del Trono.

-Y ustedes no salgan esta noche -les advirtió Mu- que las cosas se pueden poner difíciles…

Después de eso, caminaron en medio de la niebla por un par de callejuelas, hasta que divisaron a lo lejos al nuevo aspirante de plata; aquel extraño chico brasileño, del cual habían escuchado, era el nuevo aprendiz-juguete de Death.

-Espera… Shaka - le dijo Mu deteniéndolo por el brazo para esconderse detrás de un muro.

Shaka obedeció de inmediato la orden del lemuriano -¿qué sucede?... es solo un muchacho -Shaka se lo pensó mejor- un muchacho caminando tranquilamente por la calle, después del toque de queda...

-Lo conozco y estoy seguro de que su actitud despreocupada, va más allá de la simple rebeldía -Shaka enarcó una ceja interrogante- he de decirte que me alegré cuando padre me informó que se lo asignaría a Angello como discípulo… él si que sabe corregir la desobediencia

-Es extraño Mu… no eres del tipo que prejuzga a alguien con solo verle...

-Los plateados dijeron que ese chico era muy cercano a mi padre… y además mencionaron que la última vez que vieron a la amazona de Águila… ella iba con él…

-Es cierto… y... ¿en qué piensas?

-Pienso en que llevar los sellos con nosotros, es muy arriesgado...

-Son muy valiosos Mu… tienen la capacidad de mantener en cautiverio a seres poderoso, incluso a dioses

-Exactamente… y si mi padre tiene esbirros en todo el Santuario… pueden engañarnos para quitarnos fácilmente los sellos -Mu miró a Shaka fijamente- no sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos….

Shaka suspiró cansado y miró al lado contrario, allí donde estaba el final del callejón que daba al complejo de los caballeros de plata -¿se los confiamos a ellos?

-No quiero arriesgar la vida de Dante y Ptólemy… mejor los escondemos en un sitio seguro… que solo nosotros sepamos cuál es

Shaka se lo pensó un momento y luego sonrió -sé dónde puede ser

Mu giró ligeramente el rostro, no tenía que preguntar, porque él conocía la respuesta.

* * *

 _Fin del flashback_

-Hay que llevarte al Sanatorio… pronto -dijo de forma vehemente su cuidador- Eneas sabrá qué hacer… tienes mucha hemorragia

Con un esfuerzo enorme, Shaka logró enfocar el rostro del hombre que estaba junto a su lecho limpiando sus heridas hábilmente, para comenzar a hacer un vendaje.

 _Saga..._

Y es que inmediatamente ató cabos con Kiki, el mayor de los gemelos salió de la isla de Thirassia y se trasladó a toda velocidad al Santuario. Cuando se dirigía al Templo Principal, se encontró con el caballero de Virgo inconsciente, en medio de la nave central de la Sexta Casa.

-¿Hemorragia?

-Así es y no puedo detenerla -Saga miró desesperadamente a todas partes y agradeció a la diosa, que el más joven tuviera la costumbre de usar túnicas a diario. Sin detenerse a meditar mucho las cosas, tomó una de las que estaba cerca del área privada y la rasgó para crear una improvisada venda.

-Te pondrás bien… te lo prometo -dijo Saga quitando las piezas doradas del tórax para hacer un vendaje, topándose con un profundo tajo que abarcaba casi todo el lado derecho del vientre. El griego pasó saliva y tomó aire antes de continuar con su trabajo- usaron un cuchillo…

-Usaron más que eso -susurró el rubio apretando los párpados, cuando Saga lo levantó ligeramente para rodear su torso con la venda- la boca… me sabe a metal

-Te traeré agua -una vez Saga terminó el vendaje, se dirigió a la cocina y volvió con un vaso de agua para aliviar la sed de Shaka.

-Toma -dijo levantándolo para que bebiera- está muy fresca…

-Es tan dulce -sonrió levemente el rubio, bebiendo unos cuantos sorbos que le supieron a gloria.

-Shaka sé que estás muy débil, pero… ¿dónde está Mu?

- _Mu_ -susurró el rubio.

¿Mu?¿Cómo se atrevía Saga a pronunciar ese nombre tan divino en su presencia?

Y es que ahora lo recordaba y lo maldecía... maldecía a Mu mil veces. Porque Mu tenía la culpa del escozor que desde lo profundo le carcomía el alma, de las lágrimas que se secaron en sus ojos lastimados, de la soledad que amenazaba con apoderarse de su cordura.

-¿Dónde está Mu? -repitió Saga con aquella voz de trueno- contéstame por favor…

Shaka levantó una mano para tantear el rostro de quien le hablaba -¿anocheció ya? -susurró con voz trémula.

-Shaka -le habló Saga tomado entre las suyas, la mano que el rubio le tendía- acaba de amanecer -dijo pasando sus dedos suavemente por las cicatrices alrededor de los ojos del rubio -¿es que no lo puedes ver?- susurró el gemelo con la voz entrecortada -Shaka…

-Hubiera sido feliz… de no haber presenciado lo que vi…

-¿De qué hablas Shaka?

-Vi su cuerpo al quebrarse Saga... Mu está muerto

* * *

 **Śahara Āśā**

A pesar de lo desgarrador de la escena, Demián no pudo apartar su vista de la serpiente que tomaba a un recién nacido entre sus asquerosas garras, mientras se saboreaba al mirarlo. Aquel manjar era muy apreciado por los monstruos, porque proveía a sus propias crías del sustento para crecer con la fuerza suficiente para imponerse en su hábitat, caso contrario, las pequeñas nagas serían devoradas por sus progenitores, ya que serían presa fácil de otras criaturas que habitaban el desierto de Plata.

-Esto… es culpa mía -reconoció Demián con voz temblorosa. El peso del metal sobre su cuerpo le aplastaba y un hilo de sangre se le escapó de entre las comisuras de los labios- debí… debí… ser fiel a mi pueblo… ser fiel a Shion…

En medio de su desfallecimiento, Demián se dio cuenta de que su ejército corría sin coordinación, ya sea huyendo o luchando contra las nagas que daban cuenta de todo. Con lágrimas en los ojos, se percató de que quizá, esa sería la última luna que viera su amada ciudad perlada.

-¡Hey!... ustedes… vayan a la Torre de la Luna y cierren la brecha en la muralla… hay unos troncos caídos que pueden servir -sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por una voz grave que reconoció de inmediato y le hizo esbozar una triste sonrisa- los demás… esperan escondidos detrás del escombro, mientras los arqueros disparan a los ojos… y los otros iremos por los niños

-Yo me encargo de éste… ya casi te alcanzo -ordenó la voz del humano impertinente que le había dedicado decenas de improperios desde que llegó. El crujido del metal y un momentáneo alivio a su interior, le indicó que trataba de sacarlo de donde estaba prensado- como sardina enlatada… es una forma poco glamorosa de verse amigo -dijo Angello con una risa burlona, mientras le tendía la mano a Demián, quien lo miró casi con odio- anda… no me veas así… no puedo ser peor que una naga…

-Tus… tus acotaciones… siempre son… tan adecuadas -susurró el lemuriano, tomando la mano que se le ofrecía, sintiendo sus entrañas retorcerse con cada movimiento- por… ¿por qué...?

-¿Qué por qué volvimos? -terminó Angello colocando a Demian en un lugar donde estuviera un poco más cómodo.

-Eso mismo...

-Porque por encima de todo… somos Caballeros Dorados -el de Cáncer revisó las heridas del lemuriano e hizo una mueca que Demián pudo interpretar fácilmente.

-¿Muy mal... verdad?

Angello negó con un mohín -estás frito amigo…

Demián sonrió con resignación -me lo merezco…

-Y mucho -Death rasgó un pedazo de su propia camisa y como pudo rodeó el torso con la improvisada venda, con tal de hacer sentir más cómodo al lemuriano- pero no soy yo quien debe juzgarte...

-Espero sea... rápido… ¿sabes que una vez morimos, caemos al olvido? -susurró Demián y Death negó con un bufido. Una repentina tos, provocó que hiciera una mueca de dolor- no quiero sentir esto… mucho más tiempo…

-Eso depende de qué tan pendejo seas -Angello terminó su trabajo y suspiró- tengo que dejarte… lo lamento por ti, pero creo que es mejor que ayude a quienes sí tienen posibilidades...

De nuevo otro alarido del monstruo. Ésta vez fue más corto que el anterior, sin embargo, varios sonidos similares, pero más débiles, comenzaron a escucharse cada vez más cerca y Angello se incorporó para analizar el escenario -vienen más… están fuera de la muralla

-Toma esto -Demian desenfundó con dificultad su propia espada y se la entregó al dorado- úsala para reparar… un poco… de lo que he hecho

-Tenlo por seguro -señaló el italiano y tomó el obsequio, admirando la perfección de la hoja por unos instantes- prometo usarla bien…

-Eres… eres un gran guerrero

-Eso dicen algunos… unos pocos realmente… suerte

Angello suspiró y le dio la espalda a Demián.

-Prometo no olvidarte…

-Me temo… que eso… es imposible

Angello asintió y sin decir más se dirigió al Templo de la Luna, allí donde Kanon y los soldados estaban a punto de enfrentar al ejército de nagas.

* * *

 **Vuelo privado con destino a Atenas**

-Señor

-Uh… ¿Sí? -contestó confundido Shura, cuando la aeromoza se acercó para atenderlo, la chica estaba evidentemente nerviosa al hablarle. Cuando fue contratada para atender ese vuelo privado, jamás se imaginó que los pasajeros eran esos cuatro hombres, que eran la belleza echa varón, sobre todo ese sexy español de ojos verdes, que exudaba sensualidad por cada poro de su cuerpo.

-Me decía -volvió a preguntar Shura.

-Su… su amigo me dijo que necesita ayuda para asegurarse…

-Entiendo… pero qué gran amigo y qué considerado es -gruñó Shura para sus adentros y maldijo mil veces a Aphrodite por la broma. Milo le dio un codazo a Camus, quien aún leía, con toda la mala intención de disfrutar con el francés, de la vergonzosa situación de Shura.

La mujer suspiró avergonzada, sobre todo cuando Milo se volvió en su silla para ver todo con comodidad -¿necesita asistencia o no?

-Yo… -en medio del bochorno, Shura se volvió hacia la ventana y se quedó pasmado mirando hacia afuera. Una voz atravesaba las nubes y se metía con fuerza en su cabeza. En su asiento, Camus giró lentamente la mirada hacia afuera.

 _I pragmatikótita eínai stáchti, i prodosía exaleífontai me tin párodo tou chrónou_

 _(la realidad que se reduzca a cenizas, la traición que se desvanezca en el tiempo)_

Era griego antiguo; una maldición declamada una y otra vez.

-Abráceme por favor -susurró el español.

-¿Qué dice? -preguntó la aeromoza extrañada.

-Solo… haga… lo que le digo -susurró Shura, en tono imperativo.

-¿Disculpe?... pero... yo no sé si debo…

-Si debe -gruñó Shura entre dientes, mientras mantenía la vista en la ventana. Era notorio que su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse.

-¿Qué pasa _majo_? -dijo Milo extrañado al ver cómo de repente, Shura jaló a la muchacha hacia sí y se lanzó con ella al pasillo, rodeándola fuertemente con sus brazos- pero que rápido eres cabrón… al menos pregúntale el nombre antes…

Pero Milo, nunca lo vio venir. Un creciente reflejo púrpura, inundó la cabina. Para cuando se percató de que algo extraño pasaba, Camus se lanzaba hacia él, tratando de salvarle la vida.

-¡Milo!... ¡sostente! -gritó Camus y un terrible golpe los lanzó al otro lado del avión.

* * *

 **Sahara Asa**

-¿Qué más castigo quieres hacerme sufrir?... ¿no fue suficiente con haberme arrebatado a mi hijo?

-Tu pecado es grande Shion… ya no puedes huir más

Shion levantó la mirada y dos caminos perlados surcaron sus mejillas -¿qué tanto me cobras Vasuki?

-Vasuki te castigará por Sahara -la Naga miró alrededor y luego se volvió al lemuriano- debiste dejarlos ir…

-¿Qué sería de ellos si no hubiera mantenido vivo su recuerdo?

-Esa no es tu tarea… es tarea de la Moira

-¡Ellos eran mi pueblo… mi legado, mi gente!

-Ese recuerdo no te pertenecía… debiste dejar a la Parca que los guiara a su lugar en la oscuridad…

-¡La población de Lemuria sucumbió ante una peste! ¡se perdería la memoria de una civilización completa!... ¡el conocimiento… las tradiciones! ¡los humanos nunca conocerán nuestro legado! -Shion suspiró afligido y bajó la voz- fue una injusticia de parte de los dioses, no permitirles la entrada a Giudecca… no dejarles volver

-Son acuerdos de los dioses… no tienes derecho a cuestionarlas

-Lo hice en nombre de mi pueblo… Lemuria fue víctima de los humanos

-Los humanos nunca los reconocieron como un pueblo, porque siempre temieron su poder, su superioridad… y por eso, se encargaron de exterminarlos...

-Tú misma lo has dicho… los lemurianos murieron por culpa ajena, no cometieron un crimen que los condenara a ese final tan cruel… incluso -Shion bajó la mirada- mi amada May…

-Y eres tan egoísta que has mantenido su alma cerca de ti para que no carecer de su presencia… he de reconocer tu poder ¡oh gran Shion de Aries!… ¿cómo lograste arrebatar todas esas almas a la reseca Muerte y les diste un paraíso en esta dimensión lejana controlada solo por ti?

-Ellos lo merecían…

Vasuki miró a Shion hacia abajo con aire severo -nunca… nunca debes ir en contra del destino… mucho menos en contra de la Muerte…

-¿Y qué vas a hacerme Naga?¿desollarme y cubrirte con mi piel cual trofeo, al igual que hizo Heracles al terminar con el León de Nemea? ¿o vas a exponerme delante de todos los habitantes de Sahara para revelarles la cruel verdad?... que no son más que recuerdos de lo que alguna vez fueron en vida...

Vasuki sonrió de lado -eso no es suficiente para aplacar la ira de las Moiras, Shion -el aludido hizo una mueca de disgusto- Vasuki liberará todos esos recuerdos… y tú no podrás hacer nada por evitarlo… olvidarás quiénes fueron y qué hicieron por ti en vida

-Te lo ruego… toma mi vida… pero no los dejes en el olvido… por favor

-Ya está dicho Shion… la muralla caerá y sus almas desaparecerán para siempre…

* * *

 **Vuelo privado a Atenas**

-Ahhh… ¡como necesitaba esto! -susurró Afro, mientras dejaba escapar un chorrito de humo de sus labios- al demonio el yoga… y las prohibiciones del avión… y el enfisema pulmonar… esto es la gloria

Un par de golpes en la puerta lo hizo reaccionar y estuvo a punto de caer del lavadero donde apoyaba el cuerpo -señor… por favor salga y diríjase a su asiento… el piloto nos dio indicaciones de asegurarnos…

-Mierda… mierda… mierda -maldijo el sueco, tratando de ventilar el humo con una mano.

-Huele a humo -escuchó de afuera- ¿está fumando allí adentro?

-No… no para nada

-Si es así… debe saber que se expone a una sanción, ya que fumar en un avión se considera delito federal…

-¡Que no estoy fumando… diablos! -gruñó el de piscis un tanto acongojado.

Un golpe muy fuerte interrumpió el momento. Instantes después, Aphrodite miró pasmado, como los restos de la ceniza que sacudió del cigarro, se elevaron frente a sus narices como si la gravedad se hubiera invertido.

-Pero qué…

Todo pasó demasiado rápido. De repente su cabeza reventó contra el techo y su cuerpo chocó con una aceleración tal que le impidió moverse hacia abajo. Cientos de destrozos que se arrancaron de las paredes del avión, comenzaron a lacerar su piel y en medio del caos, sentía en su cosmo la angustia de sus compañeros.

Pasado el primer instante de conmoción, Afro convocó su ropaje sagrado y una vez embestido con el pez dorado, se incorporó con todas sus fuerzas para dirigirse hacia donde se encontraban los demás.

-¡Maldita sea! -gritó Shura, quien caminaba hacia él, clavando las uñas en los asientos para que la aceleración no lo elevara. Los seis civiles que viajaban con ellos se veían aterrados y confundidos, algunos con profundas heridas producidas por las violentas sacudidas- el piloto dice que los motores están fallando...

-¿¡Y dónde estabas tú!? -exigió el de escorpión.

-¡Es lo de menos! -contestó el de piscis, a esas alturas del partido, solo se entendían a los gritos.

-¡Vaya tajo tienes en la cabeza pescado! -gritó Milo.

-Da igual...

-Algo está provocando una falla general del avión -añadió Camus, mientras buscaba algo debajo de su asiento.

-¿¡Qué haces!?¡Déjalo Camus!

-¡Es importante! -insistió el francés.

-¡Diablos… qué terco eres! -le regañó Aphrodite.

-Lo tengo -susurró satisfecho Camus, sosteniéndose del portaequipajes y guardando su libro detrás de la pechera de la armadura.

-¡Creo que está acelerando, Shura! -insistió Milo, al sentir el vacío en su estómago.

-¡¿Qué demonios vamos a hacer?! -preguntó Afro.

Shura miró a su alrededor y de nuevo esa voz en su cabeza:;

 _I pragmatikótita eínai stáchti, i prodosía exaleífontai me tin párodo tou chrónou_

 _(la realidad que se reduzca a cenizas, la traición que se desvanezca en el tiempo)_

El avión comenzaba a colapsar y Shura parecía ido en la nada _-¡Stenbocken!-_ le llamó Aphrodite.

-Intentaremos salvarlos -contestó de repente el pelinegro y miró en su equipo la determinación en sus rostros- vamos a saltar… y llevaremos a los pasajeros con nosotros

* * *

 **Sahara Asa**

-¡Mierda! -gruñó Kanon escondiéndose con un contingente de soldados detrás de los bloques de piedra que antes conformaban una torre, cuando al menos una docena de nagas estuvo a punto de atraparlos en los alrededores del Templo de la Luna- parece que se están reagrupando…

-Dice… dice la leyenda que las nagas se vuelven más fuertes con el miedo…

-Con el miedo a enfrentar las consecuencias de tus faltas -susurró otro soldado que estaba cerca de Kanon, quien suspiró acongojado. El mismo Kanon, sentía un enorme peso sobre sus hombros. En el fondo creía que Atena había sido muy indulgente con él al perdonar todos sus deslices anteriores.

-Señor… las nagas se están acercando -dijo el primer soldado.

-¡Arqueros… a los ojos!... espadachines… estén preparados, cuando caigan de la torre corten sus cabezas -ordenó Kanon a los presentes, los cuales obedecieron titubeantes al principio, pero conforme observaron que el plan daba resultados, se llenaron de bríos para la batalla. Algunos de los bichos, habían rodeado a una de las suyas, que había atrapado un bebé entre sus garras- ¡salvemos ese bebé!

Al sentir el apoyo de su batallón, Kanon retomó con energías renovadas y comenzó a cortar los cuellos humanos de las nagas -¡son demasiadas!- dijo de pronto un soldado.

-¡Sigan!... lo están logrando -animó Kanon y continuaron luchando con vigor- ya quedan solo unas cuantas…

La batalla continuó y en un momento de confusión, Kanon perdió de vista a la naga del bebé -¡por un demonio! ¿a dónde se fue?- el de géminis se dispuso a escalar la pared del templo para ir personalmente a buscar al niño, cuando un grito lo interrumpió.

-¡Hey mestizo! -era un lemuriano, a quien Kanon reconoció en seguida- ¡sostengalo! -dijo deslizándose por la pared del templo con un pequeño bultito en la manos, que acababa de rescatar de las garras de una naga herida de muerte..

-Poe -dijo Kanon sorprendido y obedeció, tomando entre sus brazos a un pequeñísimo bebé varón y se refugió detrás de una columna para protegerse- ¿qué hay del resto de los enanos?

-Este año solo nació uno -Kanon enarcó las cejas- según dicen, es uno de los últimos…

Kanon no resistió la tentación de ojear al pequeño, el cual se revolvía en sus brazos. Poseía una bellísima carita redonda, sonrosadas mejillas y grandes ojos verdes que lo miraban con entusiasmo, mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa de agradecimiento. El gemelo menor, dejó escapar un jadeo de la impresión; y es que si bien es cierto, todos los bebés suelen ser muy parecidos al nacer, ese en particular era idéntico a una de las personas que más quería en el mundo.

Kanon dejó escapar un sollozo y acarició con los índices, las dos diminutas manchas rojas en la frente - _Mu… ¿podía ser?_

* * *

 **Vuelo privado con destino a Atenas**

-¡Tenemos que saltar! -gritó Shura, quien se acercó a los otros con dificultad.

-¡¿No podemos apoyarnos en nada para saltar?! -contestó acertadamente Milo- ¡nuestro empuje aplastará el avión!

-¡Solo déjense caer! ¡todos a la vez! -los otros tres se miraron con un dejo de duda.

-¿Y ellos? -preguntó Camus.

-Tendrán que soportar la fricción y el golpe al llegar al suelo -la azafata que se aferraba a Shura no entendía una palabra en griego, pero decidió confiar en aquellos cuatro hombres vestidos con trajes de oro, tan parecidos a los épicos guerreros que había visto en alguna de esas películas que le encantaban- yo me encargo de ellas -señaló el español, refiriéndose a las dos azafatas, una de las cuales estaba herida.

-De acuerdo -susurró Afro- ¡ya oyeron _brats**_!

Milo, Camus y Aphrodite, siguieron sin titubear las instrucciones del caballero de Capricornio e ingresaron a la cabina de los pilotos para repartirse a los tripulantes que iban a llevar. Los cuatro hombres, intentaban estabilizar el avión y maniobraban nerviosamente los controles.

-¡Comenzamos a perder altitud! -indicó un copiloto.

- _¡Mei-dei! ¡Mei-dei!_ -gritaba el piloto por el radio- ¡perdimos el control de la nave!... ¡los niveladores no funcionan! ¡necesitamos permiso para aterrizar de emergencia! _¡Mei-dei! ¡Mei-dei!_

-¡Señor! -gritó el segundo asistente- ¡nos desestabilizamos… perdimos el eje!

-¡Caballeros! -llamó Milo, abriendo de golpe la puerta de la cabina. En ese momento el avión comenzó a inclinarse a un lado y todos se miraron entre sí, solo para confirmar en los ojos del resto que habían sentido lo mismo- vamos a sacarlos...

-¿Cómo piensan hacerlo? -insistió el piloto, tratando de disimular el miedo delante de los demás tripulantes- ¿saltando?

-Qué come que adivina -Afro tomó del brazo al asustado hombre y les hizo una señal a los demás- ustedes vayan con ellos…

-No… por favor no… no hagan esa locura, estamos a 8000 metros de altura… -insistió el piloto.

-Te aseguro que es mejor que quedarse -Milo avanzó hacia el asistente.

-¡Hay que intentarlo! -le dijo Camus al copiloto, quien estaba pálido como papel.

-¡Salten! -interrumpió Shura desde el otro lado, al ver que el brillo extraño rodeaba de nuevo al avión- ¡ahora!

Para salir, Camus formó un boquete en una de las paredes del avión que descompresionó el interior, haciendo que el moverse fuera casi imposible. Pequeños trozos de metal pertenecientes a la estructura, actuaron como navajas en la piel de los tripulantes y el aparato comenzó a girar sobre sí. En medio de gritos de terror, los cuatro caballeros dorados se lanzaron al vacío, justo cuando una explosión hizo volar todo en pedazos.

* * *

 **Palacio del Valhalla**

Hilda de Polaris intentaba recordar qué le hacía falta en el equipaje que llevaría a Atenas. Estaba emocionada por el hecho de que aprovecharía el viaje para estar unos días junto a su guapísimo francés, pero a la vez se sentía muy inquieta. Desde que supo que los Caballeros Dorados no estaban enterados del Concilio al que ella había sido invitada por parte de Shion, la idea de que algo extraño pasaba en Atenas no la dejaba en paz.

Todo aquello le olía a complot.

De pronto la peliceleste se tomó el pecho y soltó un gemido a la vez que se desplomaba al suelo.

-Hilda… ¿ya estás lista?

La mayor miró a su hermana, tratando de acompasar la respiración -ya… ya casi

-¡Hermana! -gritó Flare asustada al entrar a la habitación y encontrarse a Hilda acuclillada en el suelo, intentando levantarse- ¡Hägen! ¡Bud!... el que sea… ¡ayúdenme!

-Calma… Flare, no es nada -jadeó la mayor.

-Pero… estás muy pálida

-No es físico Flare… es un presentimiento… algo le sucedió a Camus...

* * *

 **Sahara Asa**

-Llévatelo Poe -dijo Kanon con el corazón hecho pedazos- por favor

-¿Lo conoce? -Kanon asintió con tristeza- ¿sabe… por qué está aquí?

Kanon cerró los ojos y suspiró. No tenía las fuerzas para enfrentar aquella tierna miradita sobre él -no estoy seguro, pero aunque aún no comprendo bien qué sucede aquí… puedo deducir que algo malo pasó en el Santuario...

-¿Aquí? -Poe bufó- resulta que todos tuvimos una vida antes de esta… yo no lo recuerdo bien, pero al parecer -Poe dirigió la mirada a su alrededor- todo esto… no es más que una farsa…

Kanon bajó la mirada y peinó la pelucita blanca que caía en la frente del chiquitín -no quiero creer eso…

-Parece que así es… y si morimos aquí… nuestras almas se pierden para siempre

Kanon se volvió al pequeño que aún se encontraba entre sus brazos y tratando de ahogar el llanto lo abrazó fuertemente y luego lo besó en la frentecita blanca -nos veremos pronto y entonces te cuidaré siempre… te lo prometo -Kanon tomó aire con fuerza y se dirigió a Poe- tú… soldado -el lemuriano asintió y recibió de nuevo al bebé, quien dejó escapar unos jadeos de protesta- llévalo cerca del Palacio… que nada, ni nadie le haga daño… allí donde no puedan encontrarlo las nagas… es lo único que te pido…

-¿Está seguro?

El gemelo se lo pensó un instante y en medio de las lágrimas lo confirmó, acallando el dolor en su corazón -estoy seguro… y escucha… si después de esta luna no te voy a buscar, cuida mucho de él...

-Lo haré

-Gracias...

Poe no dijo más y sin perder tiempo huyó de ahí, llevando en brazos al recién nacido. Kanon no pudo quitar la vista de encima al lemuriano, hasta que desapareció por una callejuela, estaba tan absorto mirando, que no se dio cuenta de la llegada de su colega italiano.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -le habló Angello, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Se había escabullido por una ruina aledaña y pudo llegar sin ser visto por las nagas -¿estás llorando?- le preguntó mirándolo extrañado.

-No -contestó el gemelo y se limpió el rostro bruscamente- es el polvo...

-Si, claro que te creo… ¿de verdad todo está bien? -Kanon contestó afirmativamente y jaló el contenido de su nariz, para luego aclararse la garganta- de acuerdo… entonces si no puedes decirme qué te pasa, al menos dime qué haremos de ahora en adelante...

-No hay más recién nacidos en el templo… logramos disipar a los bichos de esta área y ahora tenemos que avanzar para cerrar las puertas de la muralla y liberar la ciudad…

-¿Y cómo lo haremos según tú?

-Somos expertos en cortar cabezas y tú qué… ¿algo que reportar o te tardaste porque andabas de paseo?

-Demián… estaba frito… traté de dejarlo más cómodo, eso es todo

Kanon enarcó las cejas -vaya… no pensé que fuera tan grave...

-Así es… ¿y a ti ahora qué te pasa? -preguntó Angello con la expresión neutra, cuando el gemelo le hizo una sutil señal para que se callara. Las nagas se habían acercado sigilosamente, emergiendo de los alrededores, logrando rodear al grupo.

-¿Hay una detrás mío verdad?

-No una… _todas_ ellas -contestó Kanon entre dientes, mirando fijamente detrás del italiano- nadie… se mueva -agregó y algunos de los soldados, comenzaron a inquietarse al verse rodeados por los monstruos.

-¡Nos van a acabar a todos!... ¡estamos perdidos! -vociferó al borde de la histeria uno de los lemurianos, alertando sin querer a los monstruos.

-Hasta hoy creía que todos los lemurianos eran serenos y ecuánimes -murmuró Angello, esquivando un zarpazo que pasó a escasos centímetros de su entrepierna.

-Pues, bienvenido a Sahara Asa...

* * *

 **Mansión Kiddo**

Debido a los extraños acontecimientos de los últimos días y tal como le prometió a su hermano menor, Aioros se dispuso a averiguar esa misma noche, que estaba sucediendo con Sahori y sobre todo porqué. Poniendo manos a la obra, ocultó su cosmo y se movió sigilosamente por los pasillos de la señorial casona Kiddo. Desgraciadamente, era difícil pasar desapercibido en un lugar con tantos inquilinos.

Y efectivamente, al cruzar uno de los salones que conectaba con los aposentos privados de Sahori, Aioros vio a Kalia de Corona pasar con una manzana y una botella de agua en la mano.

Se escondió detrás de una puerta y esperó a que la amazona subiera a su habitación. Le caía bien Kalia, parecía discreta y obedecía sin cuestionar. Quizá su relación con Deucalión, fue meramente accidental. Al verla subir la escalera, sonrió satisfecho y se dispuso a continuar con el plan, cuando escuchó una voz conocida detrás suyo.

-Aioros...

Aioros suspiró antes de volverse; era Shun de Andrómeda. Y es que precisamente ese día, Shun arribó a la mansión Kiddo, en busca de los otros caballeros de bronce. Al parecer pasaba por una situación difícil, ya que se le notaba muy decaído.

-¿Aioros?... qué gusto verle...

-Shun… Shun de Andrómeda… el gusto es mío -dijo Aioros en voz baja- te ves…

-Lo sé… me veo acabado

-Iba a decir angustiado… pareces una persona que ha recorrido un largo camino… se refleja en tus ojos

-Bueno, realmente si -Shun se rascó la nuca- ahora que lo encuentro.. me encantaría poder conversar algunas cosas con usted… si es que le es posible -Aioros suspiró resignado, al parecer sus averiguaciones se quedarían para otro día.

-Si no es molestia… sé que debe tener otras prioridades y quizá yo… le estoy importunando -dijo Shun tímidamente al adivinar los pensamientos del mayor.

Aioros se vio sorprendido y pensó que a lo mejor el chico tenía algo realmente importante qué decir -no… no… no es problema Andrómeda… hablemos si quieres

-De acuerdo -Shun revisó el salón con la mirada antes de hablar- ¿sabe por qué estoy aquí?

-Realmente no -observó Aioros- creo que deberías estar en el Inframundo conteniendo el espíritu de Hades, mientras su cuerpo se recupera…

-Eso es cierto -Shun parecía muy nervioso -no sabía con quien hablar de esto Aioros… y me siento muy angustiado

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿y los caballeros de bronce? ¿no confías en ellos?

-A decir verdad -Shun suspiró, parecía que hablar le suponía un gran esfuerzo- no...

-Shun… si es por Hades, es una carga muy grande para ti… no tienes por qué hacerlo

-He asumido mi carga y prometí cumplir con la petición de Perséfone… se lo debo a Hades, gracias a él...

-Nosotros fuimos liberados de nuestra prisión en el Inframundo… lo sé

Shun suspiró de nuevo- pero no es eso lo que me atormenta -el peliverde levantó la mirada y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas -mi hermano mayor… Ikki... desapareció

-¿Ikki?... pero, ¿no es cierto que acostumbra a alejarse de vez en cuando?

-Sí… eso dice Seiya, pero sentí su cosmo desgarrarse y algunos de los residuos de su energía cubrieron la Isla de la Reina Muerta un tiempo… hasta que desapareció

-¿Qué estaba haciendo allí?

-Sahori le envió para que sirviera de celador… recuerde que en la isla están encerrados los desertores de la Orden…

-Tiene sentido… Ikki conocía la isla mejor que nadie… aunque…

-Usted también lo siente… ella no es la misma

Aioros suspiró y luego miró a Shun -lo sé- el griego bajó la voz para susurrar -pero necesito una oportunidad para descubrir qué está pasando exactamente...

-Me alegra que usted piense como yo… lamentablemente los otros chicos están cegados ante la verdad, por eso no comprenden lo que siento -Shun tuvo que acallar un sollozo- ella había prometido no enviar a Ikki allí nunca más… y cuando le pregunté, no quiso darme explicaciones

-Y no tengo porqué dártelas -ambos jóvenes se voltearon hacia la escalera principal. Allí estaba Sahori Kiddo, vestida de un blanco inmaculado que hacía ver su piel aún más pálida, la mirada fija en Shun y la boca en un rictus severo que nunca habían visto en ella.

-Señorita Sahori…

La muchacha sonrió y miró con malicia al Caballero de Sagitario -Aioros… ¿podemos hablar?... a solas -terminó volviendo la vista a Shun, quien no se movió de su lugar.

Aioros se volvió a Shun, quien la miraba desafiante -amigo… es mejor… que vayas a descansar, mañana podemos seguir conversando... ¿te parece?

-¡Enviaste a mi hermano a la Isla de la Reina Muerta… ahora su cosmo ha desaparecido y tú no quieres asumir la responsabilidad!

-Shun… cálmate -susurró Aioros, mientras que Sahori continuó como si nada, mientras el más joven lloraba de frustración.

-Aioros -insistió la pelilila.

Muy a pesar suyo, Aioros obedeció y después de dejar solo al agobiado Shun, de quien se despidió con una mirada, siguió a la chica por los pasillos de la casa, hasta las habitaciones de huéspedes.

Con una sonrisa, que a Aioros se le antojó un tanto maquiavélica, Sahori abrió la puerta de una de las habitaciones y le indicó al moreno que la siguiera. Todo estaba en penumbra y supo que algo estaba mal, cuando la puerta se cerró de golpe detrás de él. Instintivamente se puso en guardia, preparado para lo que fuera.

-Aioros -le llamó en medio de la oscuridad- ¿aún me quieres?

Al castaño le tomó por sorpresa aquella pregunta, tanto así que no supo qué responder enseguida.

 _-Yo…_

Las luces se encendieron de repente, revelando las figuras de Marín de Águila y Aioria de Leo, quienes lo miraron con miradas vacías, antes de empezar a acercarse a él.

-¿Hermano? ¿Marín? -preguntó escandalizado y se volvió hacia Sahori- ¿qué les hiciste?

-Eso es lo de menos Aioros -se rió la pelilila- lo importante es que ahora me vas a querer más que antes

* * *

 **Inframundo, habitación de Hades**

-Hola amor mío -Perséfone se asomó por la rendija de la puerta y entró a la habitación, procurando no hacer ruido.

-Shion de Aries, me escribió para que te representara en un ágora -la hermosa mujer suspiró hondamente- hace mucho tiempo que no voy a ese tipo de reuniones… sabes que mi madre no me dejaba participar en nada en que estuvieran ustedes, porque siempre quiso protegerme… aunque no pudo contigo… y ahora me siento feliz de que así fuera

La pelinegra se acercó al cuerpo durmiente de Hades y se acuclilló a un lado del lecho para inhalar el particular aroma de su esposo -te extraño tanto- le susurró en el oído con la voz quebrada- quiero que vuelvas… por favor

No pudo evitar las lágrimas y silenció su llanto de pronto, cuando se percató de que el aroma de quien reposaba allí, no era el de Hades.

-¿Amor mío… mi señor? -susurró y se acercó más para aspirar su fragancia. Perséfone chilló furiosa y apretó los puños, hasta que sus nudillos empalidecieron. El cosmo de la dama del Inframundo cubrió la habitación y ésta se iluminó con su fulgor. Entonces lo vió… el cuerpo de Hades había perdido toda señal de vida. La piel, antes perlada, ahora lucía grisácea y opaca, con profundas grietas que recorrían toda la superficie y en cuanto el cabello; aquel hermoso cabello azabache, perdió por completo su color.

Sin que pudiera evitarlo y sollozando con desesperación, Perséfone rozó la mejilla del dios y ante sus ojos aterrados, el cuerpo de Hades se desmoronó por completo.

-¡MALDITOS! -gritó enloquecida- ¡MALDITOS!

Al clamor de la diosa, dos de los jueces del Infierno, corrieron hasta la habitación de Hades para socorrerla.

-¡Señora! ¡¿qué sucede?! -preguntó Minos alarmado.

Aiacos detuvo el andar de Minos, cuando se percató de todo; en el centro de la habitación, Lady Perséfone lloraba desconsolada sobre un puñado de polvo negro.

-Me lo quitaron -gimoteó destrozada, mostrando un puñado de polvo en sus manos- me lo quitaron...

* * *

 **Norte de Ukrania**

Dos mujeres caminaban con prisa por una zona montañosa del noreste de Europa, una de ellas en avanzado estado de embarazo.

-Geist -llamó la que iba adelante, al ver que su compañera se detuvo a contemplar el Sol ocultarse, detrás de unas lomas que tenían a sus espaldas.

-Estoy cansada -contestó la otra en un murmullo sin emoción.

Anaya se devolvió bufando, dispuesta a tomar a Geist del cabello si fuera necesario para arrastrarla, sin embargo, cuando se percató de su semblante sombrío, decidió no hacerlo -¿algo más te sucede verdad?

La pelinegra miró a Anaya, con angustia -presiento que Angello, no va a conocer a su hijo...

* * *

 **Sahara Asa**

Delante de los dorados, las nagas atraparon a dos lemurianos por la cabeza, decapitándolos en el acto. Uno de los cuerpos cayó a los pies de Angello, provocando una mueca de asco en el italiano.

-Pensé que te agradaban los muertos Death -gruñó Kanon, mientras apuñalaba una naga.

-La verdad, nunca me han gustado -Death lanzó una fuerte estocada, que se llevó consigo la vida de otro monstruo.

-¿Y qué hay las máscaras?

-Larga historia…

-Me la contarás después, si es que salimos de ésta

-Entonces salgamos de ésta

Kanon asintió -¡corten cabezas!

-¡Arrasen con toda serpiente que aún se mueva pendejos! -gritó Angello esgrimiendo la espada de Demián, con la cual abatió de un zarpazo a una de las serpientes. Kanon gruñó con fastidio y en un rápido movimiento atravesó otra serpiente con su lanza.

-Nunca había matado tantas cosas a la vez -ironizó Kanon, mientras lanzaba poderosos golpes con una espada que le había quitado a un soldado muerto- ni siquiera en video..

-Son demasiadas -se quejó Angello- no sé si podremos...

-Tenemos… que resistir -dijo Kanon arrastrando las palabras. Las nagas parecían multiplicarse frente a ellos y sus fuerzas disminuían, al igual que el número de soldados vivos- no deben ganar…

En instantes, Kanon y Angello se quedaron solos. Los lemurianos fueron un blanco fácil para las nagas, sin embargo, los dorados intentaban no flaquear a pesar de estar en una posición incómoda, ya que las nagas los habían hecho retroceder hasta el borde de la muralla que rodeaba la ciudad. Las serpientes atacaban de frente, intentando devorarlos.

-No duraremos mucho Kanon

De repente, una naga logró herir a Kanon en la espalda con sus garras. El dorado soltó un alarido furioso -¡maldito animal! -y con la espada le cortó por el tronco- ¡sabes que no me importa… no me importa un carajo terminar con todas ustedes!... toma esto...hey...Angello… solo… resiste…un poco más

-Kanon… yo -Death comenzó a retroceder hacia atrás, cuando un numeroso grupo de bichos, cayó desde los tejados cercanos frente a él. El de Cáncer estaba demasiado cansado, pero quizá soportara un rato más en la batalla, desgraciadamente, la muralla comenzó a temblar, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al vacío. Para su suerte, Kanon estaba cerca y lo atrapó de un brazo.

-¡Death Mask! -gritó Kanon, mirando con terror la estructura de piedra que cercaba la ciudad, desplomarse a pedazos desde el extremo opuesto, arrasando consigo también a las nagas- no… no puedo, sostenerte por mucho… ¡la muralla se está derrumbando!

-¡Suéltame Kanon!

-¡No lo haré!

Angello jadeaba intentando escalar, sin embargo la piedra se desmoronaba como si fuera de arena -¡no seas tonto!... ¡tienes que salvarte!

-No… no te dejaré… no morirá ninguno más de ustedes… eres mi hermano y te protegeré o moriré contigo...

 _-Kanon..._

Death miró hacia abajo, la caída era de varias decenas de metros y sin duda los mataría. Dirigió su vista a un lado, luego al otro y se percató de que no había salida.

-Entonces… yo también moriré contigo -susurró sonriendo al gemelo, quien le devolvió el gesto con lágrimas en los ojos. Instantes después, la muralla de Sahara Asa se derrumbó, llevándose consigo a los dos valientes guerreros.

* * *

 **Afueras del Santuario, en medio de las calles de Rodorio**

Miedo era lo que rondaba en Rodorio. Y ese miedo se sentía en las calles, en las miradas, en el silencio que reemplazó al bullicio característico de la villa.

Los rodorianos estaban acostumbrados a toda clase de sucesos extraordinarios, pero lo que vivían en ese momento era aterrador. Ni siquiera en la época oscura de Árles, los pobladores se habían vistos rodeados de esa atmósfera de opresión y culpaban de eso al recién llegado Shion, a quien consideraban un ser maligno y lleno de oscuridad.

En medio de esta atmósfera, dos figuras recorrían el camino que llevaba a la entrada de la tierra sagrada. Los dos encapuchados se detuvieron a observar un grupo de pueblerinos separando las piezas de un par de corderos que ofrecerían en los altares, que ya habían dispuesto para eso.

Gracias a la diosa, los oferentes estaban tan concentrados en las libaciones, que no se percataron cuando Misty y Asterión pasaron cerca de ellos hacia la escalinata, cada uno con una carga considerable debajo del brazo.

-Recuerda Asterión -susurró el francés cuando tomaron la escalinata hacia Aries- haremos lo que Dreidas nos dijo

Asterión suspiró y contestó en un gruñido -no sé Misty… esto no me gusta

El rubio se detuvo para volverse hacia su compañero -a mi me gusta menos que a ti… pero tú no has presenciado lo que yo… y creo que Dreidas dice la verdad

-Pero

-Pero nada… esconderemos el onceavo espejo en la primera casa y le entregaremos al patriarca los diez restantes -Misty se veía muy serio- nadie… me escuchas… nadie tiene que enterarse… hasta que el tiempo se haya cumplido

* * *

 **Santuario, Casa de Virgo**

Saga lo había dejado en su habitación desde hacía un rato. Con dificultad, abrió los ojos rogando porque toda esa porquería, no fuera más que un mal sueño, pero al intentar incorporarse, el dolor en su costado izquierdo le recordó que todo era real. De inmediato, se recostó boca arriba en medio de la penumbra del templo, acompañado solo por sus pensamientos.

 _Esto no tenía que pasar_

Susurró sin fuerzas y cerró sus ojos lastimados, de los cuales brotaron dos caminos sanguinolentos, que se absorbieron al caer en la suavidad de la almohada.

Pero es que ni siquiera había podido recoger el cadáver de su amado lemuriano para sepultarlo con todos los honores que merecía, _"el más noble y fuerte de todos nosotros"_ , pensó para sí y una sonrisa amarga se delineó en sus labios resecos.

Shaka lloraba, lloraba como el día en que le lanzó a Buda todas sus frustraciones en la fe, como el día que Atena se clavó una daga en el pecho para que sus compañeros en sapuri, no tuvieran que traicionar al dios de la Muerte… como ahora... porque sabía que Mu no iba a volver.

En su mente se reprodujo el recuerdo de aquella risa amable, de esos ojos de jade, del aroma a lavanda que despedía su cabello, de la calma y sabiduría de sus palabras. Pero toda aquella hermosa imagen se esfumó, cuando sintió explotar el cosmo de Saga de Géminis.

Shaka rió con ironía; casi sentía compasión de Cronos.

Pasó la palma de su derecha por el costado herido y la sintió empapada, de hecho, todo él estaba empapado debajo del ropaje de Virgo, cuyo fulgor se desvanecía de a poco.

El tiempo se acababa, sabía que estaba perdiendo la batalla.

Con gran dificultad, el Caballero de Virgo se incorporó de su lecho y se aprestó a salir a la escalinata, pero no por el oeste hacia el Templo Principal, sino por el lado contrario, cuya escalinata lo conduciría a los primeros templos.

Bajó cada escalón despacio, hasta las ruinas de Géminis, desde donde comenzó a escuchar los lamentos de Aldaberán de Tauro, a quien encontró ahogado en lágrimas al llegar al segundo templo.

 _-Noooo… yo no… yo no pude ser_ -aullaba el gran toro dorado, tirado como despojo humano al pie de una de las columnas de su templo, viendo aterrado sus manos- _¡Mu!... Noooo Mu por favor nooo… esto no es cierto_

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- le preguntó Shaka al llegar donde estaba, sin mostrar compasión por las lágrimas ajenas.

-Yo no sabía -bramó el toro entre sollozos, sin atreverse a mirarlo- _él_ me controlaba… yo jamás le hubiera hecho daño

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora Aldaberán?- le contestó el rubio, en el mismo tono parco.

El brasileño se volvió hacia su compañero, mostrándole el rostro cubierto en lágrimas y desesperación, luego se cubrió con sus manazas -no lo sé… no sé si, podría seguir… no quiero, no puedo llevar esta carga conmigo, no soy tan fuerte...

-¿Quieres que te libere?- susurró de pronto Shaka, quien comenzaba a sentir un mareo producido por la debilidad.

Aldaberán lo miró de nuevo y sus ojos reflejaban dolor puro. El brasileño sabía a qué se refería Shaka y asintió en seguida - _te lo suplico…_

El cosmo de Shaka se acumuló en sus ojos cerrados y aquel esfuerzo le dolía como si le clavaran miles de agujas en las retinas.

-Dile a Kiki… que lo siento -fueron las palabras que Aldaberán escogió para que fueran las últimas que le decía al mundo.

Shaka asintió sintiéndose desfallecer y levantó la mano que sostenía su costado herido, el cual comenzó a sangrar de forma más profusa. Lo que proclamó a continuación, alivió su pena y la del gran toro dorado.

 _-¡KHAN!_

* * *

 **Templo Principal**

Cronos se encontraba sentado en el trono patriarcal, concentrado en todos los grandes cambios que percibía desde el Santuario. Se sentía satisfecho, ya que al parecer las cosas marchaban de acuerdo al plan; la Orden de los Caballeros Dorados, su principal amenaza, se estaba reduciendo de a poco.

Sonrió con sorna al recordar lo acontecido con Shion y suspiró con malicia. De pronto, las cerraduras del templo estallaron y las grandes puertas de roble se abrieron de golpe frente a él. Cronos levantó la cabeza para mirar a su visitante e intentó no sorprenderse al encontrarse con la mirada fiera de Saga, embestido en su armadura dorada, rodeado de un poderosísimo cosmo que lo hacía temblar incluso a él.

-Bienvenido seas… caballero de Géminis, te estaba esperando -dijo con burla.

Los ojos de Saga brillaron de ira al escuchar el cinismo de Cronos y habló con voz de trueno.

-Vine por ti… Cronos, señor del tiempo… y te juro por el alma de mi hermano... que no te dejaré salir vivo de aquí

* * *

 _Continuará_

 _*Capricornio en sueco_

 _**Hoy a Afro le dio por hablar en sueco, esto significa mocosos_

 _Bueno gente, otro capítulo triste, fue muy doloroso escribirlo. Como pueden ver la historia está pronta a su fin, en algún momento tuve la intención de hacer de corrido la cuarta serie, pero al final pensé en separarla, eso para no cansarlos a ustedes con tantos capítulos._

 _Quiero agradecer de corazón la paciencia, que han tenido con la autora de este fin y de paso, un gran abrazo por las palabras de apoyo emocional que me han brindado a través de sus comentarios, no tienen idea de lo valioso que es eso para mi._

 _A Lasacari29. Beautyamazon, Jabed, Yum-chen-mo, Mariana Elias, Artemiss90, Danimel, MaryYuet y Andromedaaiorosayita (bienvenida de nuevo, te debo muchas respuestas), un abrazo por escribir, les estaré respondiendo durante esta semana._

 _Luna, amiga, no te preocupes por el largo de tus comentarios. No sé si alguna vez te di a entender que eso me molesta, pero no es así, soy lectora nata y los textos largos no me alteran para nada. Volviendo a tu comentario, pues creo que el drama es lo que mejor se me da y por eso vuelvo a él, una y otra vez. También me gusta el terror y nada que me encante más que una historia en la que no pueda evitar mirar hacia atrás para cerciorme de que no hay algo allí. Espero que con este capítulo, vayas adivinando el horizonte de la siguiente historia. Un abrazo, nos hablamos luego._

 _Amatizta, gracias dobles por el apoyo en los comentarios. Creo que después de este capítulo vas a tener ganas de matarme a mi, jajajajajaja. No soy perversa, nada más necesito que esto pase para que todo cambie en la historia. Gracias por el apoyo a mis parejitas. Las escogí así, porque siento que hay afinidades que los hacen perfectos el uno para el otro y bueno, nada de malo tiene hacer algo diferente, jejeje. Gracias de todo corazón por tus palabras, y como bien dices, aquí sigo, al pie del cañón. Un abrazo enorme._

 _KarliCm, me alegra que se te vaya aclarando, espero que este capítulo te haya aclarado algunas dudas más. Gracias por el apadrinamiento y espero te haya gustado esta entrega._

 _Kennandaillard, pues aquí estoy de nuevo, esperando que les guste lo que les escribí durante estos dos meses. Si el anterior, estaba arremolinado, este estuvo peor amiga, ojalá la hayas pasado bien leyendo y no te deprima la trama. Gracias de verdad por tus lindas palabras de ánimo, este espacio me sirve como terapia, tanto porque me da la oportunidad de hacer algo que me encanta que es escribir fantasía y porque puedo encontrar personas afines a mi, con las que puedo compartir esta afición y por qué no, un pedacito de mi vida. Comprendo que estamos muy lejos, pero estos medios nos permiten acercarnos de otras formas y para mi, cada palabra escrita, es tan válida como una dicha de frente. Te agradezco con un enorme abrazo y mis más sinceros deseos de que cada día, sea mejor que el anterior para vos y todos los que estamos aquí. Besos._

 _Guest 1, que no conozco tu nombre, pero me alegra que de verdad esta historia, te sirva como medio para pasar un rato agradable. Con todo mi cariño, te dejo este cap nuevo, esperando que lo disfrutes de igual forma. Abrazos_

 _Y para todos que tengan todos muy buen día o muy buena noche :) , abrazos, Shakary_

 _Guest 2, me sorprendió tu comentario. Creo que haces acusaciones muy graves, basándote en un argumento altamente contradictorio (aplaudes la relación que describo entre Shaka y Mu y en la siguiente frase me tachas de homofóbica)._

 _Me encantaría entonces, que respondas algunas preguntas:_

 _-¿He utilizado la relación de Shaka y Mu para burlarme de la población gay, o para atacarlos y/o irrespetarlos de alguna manera?_

 _-¿Existe alguna información oficial de parte de Toei o del señor Kurumada, que dictamine que la serie Saint Seiya es de contenido estrictamente yaoi?_

 _-¿Desarrollas algún estudio de estadística, con el que puedas demostrar que los lectores de este fandom son solo mujeres y además fujoshi?_

 _-¿Perteneces a algún foro fujoshi que esté despotricando contra mi trabajo por considerarlo discriminatorio?_

 _-¿Eres parte de alguna especie de grupo editorial que tiene injerencia en las decisiones de administración en este sitio, como para pedirme que me vaya con mis historias por considerarlas una falta de respeto?_

 _Leyendo tu comentario, supongo que la protesta se origina en tu descontento porque Milo y Camus no son (ni serán) pareja en este fic y me parece que tus señalamientos no son constructivos, sino que me atacas directamente como persona. Por lo tanto, te informo que si quieres continuar con estos comentarios ofensivos, me abstendré de leerlos y procederé a eliminarlos. Debo admitir que agradezco que ésta situación haya atraído la atención de algunos que defendieron mi trabajo y mi persona (KarliCM, Carlene y Amatizta) y es por ellos y en honor a los otros 172 maravillosos reviews que he recibido, que terminaré de escribir esta historia y la siguiente que tengo planeada desde hace mucho tiempo._


	16. La Era del Caos Primera Parte

**Nota obligatoria:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya son obra de Masami Kurumada y Teshigori, yo nada más me dedico a escribir sobre ellos sin obtener nada a cambio, más que mucha satisfacción personal y entretenimiento saludable

 **Trémula paz: aprendiendo a vivir en las doce casas**

 **Toc-toc… ¿todavía hay alguien ahí?**

 **Nota de la autora:** Esta es la primera parte del final. Les agradezco de todo corazón sus muestras de apoyo. Solo les digo que la generación clásica de caballeros dorados, es mi favorita por mucho y que no me odien por lo que viene. Los quiero de todo corazón y gracias por tooooda su paciencia.

 **Advertencias:**

 **Lenguaje inapropiado**

 **Violencia**

 **Muerte de personaje**

 **La Era del Caos. Primera parte.**

 **Santuario, Templo de Aries**

-Apresúrate Asterión, tenemos que entregarlos antes del anochecer

-Lo sé Misty, me quedó claro la quinta vez que me lo dijiste -contestó el moreno con desgano- solo quiero que no quede a la vista…

-Es cierto, pero tampoco podemos tardar una semana escondiéndolo -Misty levantó de pronto la mirada, prestando atención a su alrededor.

Asterión saltó de la viga en el techo y se sacudió la capa -listo, ya quedó- al no recibir respuesta de su compañero, hizo un mohín enojado- de nada… fue un placer servirlo su majestad

-¿Dónde está el caballero de Aries? -dijo Misty ignorando el cinismo de Asterión, quien hizo una rápida inspección a los alrededores -debería estar impidiendo nuestra pasada… al menos teóricamente

-Y por cierto -confirmó Asterión- que no siento su cosmo por ninguna parte

-Mejor sigamos -susurró Misty, dando cabida a un mal presentimiento y continuaron el camino hasta el Templo Principal.

Apresurando el paso, los dos plateados llegaron a Tauro. El aire estaba enrarecido y había vestigios de dos poderosos cosmos que formaban una neblina que impregnaba de una atmósfera tenebrosa al lugar; uno de los templos más llenos de vida gracias a la bondadosa presencia de su guardián.

Listos para cualquier sorpresa, Asterión y Misty continuaron, hasta que Misty se tropezó con algo en el suelo - _¡merde!_ \- expresó en un susurro. Estaba a punto de golpear el misterioso atravesaño, cuando Asterión lo detuvo tirándole de un brazo.

-Espera -se acuclilló a mirar y dispersó la niebla con la mano. Sobre las losas de mármol, yacía la gigantesca humanidad de Aldebarán de Tauro. Asterión verificó los signos vitales, mientras Misty se alejó para revisar otro bulto que se encontraba a unos metros del gran dorado.

-Está muerto -suspiró con voz temblorosa Asterión.

-Es Shaka de Virgo -susurró Misty sin poder creerlo y miró a su compañero aterrado- también está muerto

* * *

 **Escalinata superior, entre Escorpión y Sagitario**

 _Mu ha muerto..._

Fue de lo poco que escuchó salir de los labios pálidos de Shaka. Esas mismas palabras que hacían palpitar con fuerza su temple, mientras se dirigía al Templo Principal.

 _Lo torturaron por horas…_

Saga apretó los puños y avanzó con más fuerzas por la escalinata. Los guerreros de la orden sintieron su ira arder y se aterraron por ello. Los jóvenes buscaron refugio en sus casas, mientras los más experimentados se pusieron alerta para intervenir en caso necesario.

 _Él dio la orden de ejecutarlo…_

Pocas veces había sentido tanto dolor; excepto cuando tuvo el cadáver ensangrentado de Shion en sus manos y Ares lo hizo recordar que el asesino había sido él.

 _¿Por qué Mu?_

Los dioses parecían empeñados en quitarle todo, su cordura, su familia… posiblemente a Kanon y Angello... ¿qué más querían?

 _Hizo que Aldebarán lo asesinara…_

Maldito dios de mierda. No solo hizo sufrir a Mu hasta la muerte, sino que para no manchar sus manos de sangre, usó como verdugo a Aldebarán. Como si supiera que Mu nunca lucharía con su amigo sin intentar hacerlo entrar en razón primero.

¡Por todos los dioses, si Mu era demasiado fuerte y además mentalmente infalible! ¡¿cómo fue que el brasileño lo venció tan fácil?!

 _Tal vez Mu se rindió intencionalmente, pero... ¿por qué?_

Muchas preguntas lo obsesionaban ahora, preguntas que se quedarían sin respuesta. Por ahora, su único interés era acabar con la oscura existencia de Cronos y aunque perdiera su propia vida, lo arrastraría al Infierno con él.

* * *

 **Mansión Kiddo**

-¡Aioria!... ¿¡qué sucede contigo diablos!? -gritó con bronca el arquero dorado, cuando el mencionado se le vino encima con toda la intención de terminar con él. Prueba de eso, fue el golpe con el que lo hizo atravesar la estructura de la casa hasta el jardín.

-¡Diablos! -gruñó Aioros cuando se dio de lleno contra el suelo- si no te conociera creería que estás tratando de matarme -continuó jadeando boca arriba para recuperarse. Un hilillo de sangre, le brotó desde una ceja y se carcajeó aturdido.

-¿Y tú qué crees? -susurró Aioria y sin esperar la respuesta de Aioros, lanzó en una lluvia de puñetazos contra su hermano.

-Hermano… tú no eres así… eres impulsivo, pero también sensato… el mejor de los guerreros -Aioros se protegió de los ataques escudándose detrás de sus brazos- yo no quiero pelear contigo

-¡Pelea maldita sea!

-¡NO!

-¡Pelea cobarde! -el quinto guardián envió un golpe más poderoso aún, provocando que Aioros se estrellara contra un árbol que terminó hecho astillas en el suelo.

-¡Ay! ¡de verdad vas en serio!

-¡Ya te lo dije... pelea!

" _Tengo que defenderme o me matará"_

El león dorado se dirigió con paso firme a la montaña de troncos y hojas, entre el cual yacía el de sagitario casi inconsciente, lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo sacudió con furia -no eres más que un cobarde… mereces la muerte una y mil veces, porque ese honor tuyo no te deja demostrar lo que eres capaz de hacer

-Pre… prefiero morir ahora, que levantar mi puño contra ti -contestó débilmente Aioros, cuando su vista comenzó a fallarle.

-No dices más que estupideces… ¡viste tu armadura y enfréntame!

Aioros se echó una risilla y un poco de sangre le resbaló por las comisuras de los labios -así que tienes el mismo concepto del honor que yo…

Aioria se enfureció por las palabras del mayor -¡¿qué demonios dices?!

" _¡Lo tengo!"_

-No quieres seguir hasta que convoque mi armadura… no soportas enfrentar a un hombre desarmado porque eres un guerrero honorable

Aioria se detuvo un momento y pareció estar muy confundido. Al verlo dudar, Aioros continuó hablando -mamá me hizo prometer que siempre te cuidaría, sin importar lo que pasara… nunca he roto esa promesa y no lo haré ahora

Un fuerte mareo lo obligó a soltar y alejarse de Aioros -tengo que matarte- gruñó sosteniéndose las sienes, que ya comenzaban a dolerle- ¿por qué lo haces tan difícil?

-Porque soy tu hermano y en el fondo sabes que esto no está bien… tienes una psique fuerte… pelea contra lo que te controla

-¡Vete! -dijo el menor soltando un manotazo que Aioros esquivó apenas.

-Hey gatito no seas arisco, soy yo… tu fastidioso hermano mayor -insistió Aioros evitando los golpes que el menor enviaba de forma errática- la persona que más desea tu bienestar...

-¡Déjame en paz!

" _Tengo que atacarlo ahora que está confundido"_

-¿Sabes qué? Lo haré a tu manera, si no quieres entender por las buenas… lo harás por las malas -Aioros convocó su armadura y luego hizo arder su cosmo, pero Aioria no pudo ponerse en guardia a tiempo.

-Te lo buscaste- dijo y le soltó un derechazo en la quijada, que hizo caer al león de bruces en el suelo -lo siento- se disculpó Aioros- pero a veces hay que sacudir el pañal…

-Aioros -susurró Aioria con los dientes ensangrentados y sacudiendo la cabeza- ¿qué… qué haces?

" _Reacciona con el dolor"_

-Te doy una lección

-Yo...

Pero como si no hubiera pasado nada, Aioria envió una nueva ofensiva con un potente relámpago contra su hermano -¡mierda! ¿vas a seguir con esto?!- gritó el mayor, quien se sorprendió al ver a Aioria ponerse en posición de ataque otra vez. Sin otra opción, tomó del carcaj una flecha que apuntó con el arco hacia abajo -esto me va a doler más que a ti

Una maldición en griego, resonó en el aire, al tiempo que Aioria caía de rodillas sosteniendo su pierna derecha atravesada con una flecha a la altura del tobillo.

-¡Cabrón!¡te mataré por esto!

-¡Diablos! -maldijo Aioros y esquivo el ataque de su hermano. El arquero iba a tomar otra flecha cuando se percató de un detalle- puedo atravesarlo con cien flechas y lo único que logro es enfurecerlo- miró el carcaj, el arco, a Aioria y al carcaj de nuevo.

-¡Muérete! -Aioria, ahora con fuerzas renovadas, se acercó a velocidad luz para asesinar de una vez a Aioros, quien decidió en el último segundo valerse de lo que tenía a la mano.

La tiara de la armadura de Leo salió disparada, esparciendo decenas de pedacitos de metal dorado que cayeron en el césped del jardín. La cabeza de Aioria dio un giro violento hacia su derecha y cayó con todo el peso de su cuerpo al suelo. A un lado de él, Aioros jadeaba sosteniendo entre sus manos el carcaj que le sirvió para golpear de forma contundente al otro en la cabeza.

-¿Cómo estás? -murmuró acercándose con precaución al de Leo, quien sacudía la cabeza para aclararla- lo siento... de verdad tuve que hacerlo

-¿Por qué? -gruñó Aioria, quien parecía sentirse muy mal- ayúdame... por favor

-Tranquilo -le consoló Aioros, abrazándolo con fuerza para que sintiera su cercanía- respira con calma… ya se te pasará

-Duele

-Eres fuerte enano -susurró Aioros- estarás bien

-Te hice… mucho daño -el dolor en su cabeza se volvió insoportable y la voz de Aioros se tornó confusa, hasta que todo desapareció.

* * *

 **Casa de Tauro**

-Tiene que ser mentira -dijo Asterión limpiando con brusquedad sus lágrimas- entreguemos los malditos espejos y luego nos reunimos con los demás en el campamento… tenemos que encontrar al culpable

-No parece que hayan luchado con alguien más -observó Misty.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No hay señales de un tercer cosmo

-Pues… pues no

-Y si… ¿se asesinaron entre ellos?

-No digas eso, un caballero dorado no asesina a su compañero sin razón y ellos eran amigos cercanos

-Podría estarse repitiendo la historia de Aioros de Sagitario

-No digas eso

-Recuerda que Dreidas nos dijo que quien nos envió por los espejos no era Shion

-¿Crees que algunos caballeros dorados se pusieron del lado del falso patriarca?

-Así es… si Shaka hubiera muerto por mano de Aldeberán, tendría golpes, no heridas abiertas… mira su torso

-No había pensado en eso

-Todo esto es tan extraño... mira las armaduras, también revisa su piel

Asterión estaba tan impactado, que no se había percatado de ese detalle; las armaduras sagradas, antes de un brillante color dorado, estaban ennegrecidas como si hubieran sido atacadas por un óxido voraz. Por su parte, ambos cuerpos presentaban arterias y otros conductos sanguíneos, demasiado evidentes en la piel.

-Como si su sangre se hubiera oscurecido también -susurró Misty recorriendo con el índice la yugular que destacaba en el cuello de Shaka.

-Vámonos Misty… por favor

-No debemos dejarlos aquí, si no realizamos los rituales adecuados no cruzarán el Leteo y sus almas no perderán sus recuerdos para que puedan descansar en paz… vagarán por estos lares eternamente

-Lo sé Misty… pero ahora debemos pensar en una forma de eliminar este mal que acecha el Santuario… recuerda las palabras de Dreidas

-Tienes razón

Colocaron a los dorados boca arriba con las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho y cuatro dracmas de plata en los ojos -descansen en paz caballeros dorados -susurró Asterión.

Con pesar y sin mirar atrás, continuaron su camino. Sea cuales fueren las circunstancias, la muerte de dos caballeros dorados solo significaba que su enemigo era tan formidable que posiblemente ni toda la orden plateada junta, iba a ser capaz de derrotarlo.

-Reúne a las amazonas, yo iré por los otros al campamento, juro que esto no se va a quedar así

* * *

 **Santuario, Templo Principal**

Con el corazón palpitando furioso, Saga llegó al Templo Principal sin que nadie le impidiera el paso. Dos guardias mayores resguardaban la entrada, y al verlo llegar, cruzaron sus lanzas frente a las puertas para bloquearlo.

-¡Deténgase! -gritó uno de ellos.

El dorado les miró con severidad -saben quien soy… no pueden negar que me conocen… soy Saga de Géminis, guardián dorado de la tercera casa y ustedes son Vigo y Aramis, miembros de la Guardia Real del Santuario de Atena

Los hombres no respondieron, tampoco le miraron, parecían sumidos en un sueño. Saga se inclinó y pasó su mano al frente de los rostros inexpresivos, esperando una reacción que nunca obtuvo.

De repente, los dos hombres recogieron sus lanzas y las puertas se abrieron por voluntad propia -el señor espera por usted… caballero de Géminis

Saga frunció el ceño y avanzó, no sin antes poner sus siete sentidos al máximo listo para la batalla.

 _-Saga… al fin has venido-_ escuchó la voz que se diluía en la acústica del templo. El peliazul suspiró y caminó por la alfombra de aquel gran salón que tan bien conocía y no se preocupó por inclinarse frente a aquel que ocupaba el trono y el cuerpo de su padre.

-¿Cómo has estado?… Saga -susurró Cronos con ironía.

-No he venido a conversar

El dios levantó los puntitos de la frente, riendo por el atrevimiento del dorado -¿a qué has venido?

-Vine por ti -le informó Saga tratando de no dejar en evidencia sus sentimientos- ¿dónde lo tienes? ¿dónde guardas el cadáver de mi hermano?

-No sé a qué te refieres

-No finjas demencia -irrumpió Saga lleno de rabia- ¿por qué lo hiciste?

Cronos dejó entrever una mirada que lo hacía ver casi divertido. El hecho de que un mortal se atreviera a hablarle así, le parecía indignante.

-¡¿Acaso crees que puedes reclamarme como si te debiera algo Saga?

-¡Profanaste el Santuario, tomaste el cuerpo de Shion y lo torturaste por meses, ahora has asesinado a mi hermano!... no Cronos… no te vengo a pedir cuentas… vengo a hacerte pagar con sangre todo lo que hiciste

-Muy audaz muchacho -siseó Cronos- pero morirás antes de verme caer

-Nada me importa ahora

Cronos se irguió en su asiento y sonrió- has elegido tu destino, Saga de Géminis…

* * *

 **Mansión Kiddo**

Poco a poco, la mente del león comenzó a aclarar y al notar las heridas de su hermano, levantó la mano para tocarlas -de verdad lo siento mucho -y en sus ojos verdes se acumularon las lágrimas.

Aioros sonrió y se sobó la mandíbula -tienes buena derecha... pero creo que te di más fuerte yo

-Perdóname -se disculpó Aioria muy acongojado- auch… mi cabeza... ¿y esta flecha?

-Ya te la quito -susurró Aioros dándole un jalón que provocó un gruñido en su hermano y encendió su cosmo para cerrar la herida.

-No creo que pueda moverme muy bien después de esto

-No exageres, tenemos mucho qué hacer ahora… ¿recuerdas algo?

-Muy poco -susurró el de Leo, mientras Aioros le curaba- todo es borroso ahora… recuerdo que estaba cuidando a Marín y -Aioria se tomó una de sus sienes y cerró los ojos con fuerza -ella… ella entró a la habitación

-¿Ella?

-Sahori...

Aioria levantó de pronto la mirada al recordar algo muy importante- ella me dijo que si no acababa contigo… Marín moriría

* * *

 **Casa de Tauro**

-¿Qué están planeando? -les interrumpió una vocecilla cuando salieron del segundo templo y se disponían a seguir a Géminis.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa engendro? -dijo Misty furioso al jovencito que los miraba con una risita- no eres más que otro aprendiz bueno para nada…

Caetano soltó una carcajada, le parecía muy graciosa la furia mal disimulada de Misty y la calma forzada de Asterión -dejen los espejos aquí y yo me encargo de entregarlos…

-¡Cómo te atreves mocoso! -dijo Misty dando grandes zancadas hacia el muchacho.

-El señor lo quiere así

-No te obedeceremos ni en tus más húmedos sueños cabrón -gruñó Misty, colocándose en posición para lanzar uno de sus ataques.

-¿Cómo sabe de los espejos? -susurró Asterión y tomó a Misty de un hombro.

-Déjame terminar lo que inició Cáncer

-Misty… es mejor dejarlo por la paz, esto no nos conviene

Misty miró mal a Asterión, quien le hizo una seña con la mano que entendió perfectamente y a pesar suyo, desistió en su afán de asesinar a Caetano. De mala gana, entregó los diez espejos al chiquillo, quien los contó para verificar que fuera la cantidad correcta -cumplieron con la orden, ahora recuerden que hay un toque de queda y ustedes están fuera… deberían ir a acostarse temprano

-Te juro que te voltearé la cara para el...

-Misty… déjalo

-Me rozas un cabello y el señor te envía al infierno… Lacerta

-Mocoso de mierda -gruñó Misty furioso.

-Misty… basta, vámonos ya -le dijo Asterión tomándolo del brazo- no vale la pena

A regañadientes el francés decidió obedecer, no sin antes lanzar una mirada de odio hacia Caetano, quien no les quitó la vista hasta que se perdieron en la escalinata.

-Al fin se fueron -dijo Caetano, dejando escapar el aire que había acumulado en los pulmones, ya que siendo honesto estuvo a punto de huir cuando Misty lo amenazó- por más que luchen, pronto se desatará el Infierno…

* * *

 **Mansión Kiddo**

-¿Sahori? -Aioria asintió- entonces ella es la causa de todo -el mayor suspiró y se sobó la barbilla pensativo- debemos ser cautelosos

-¿Y qué tienes pensado hacer?

-Volver al Santuario, Shion debe saber qué hacer

-No sé Aio, no me quiero fiar de Shion

-¿Qué dices de Dhoko?

-Dhoko de Libra ha traicionado al Santuario- les interrumpió Sahori apareciendo por el hoyo que había dejado Aioros en la pared -y tú Aioria… ¿es que ya no recuerdas nuestro trato?

Cuando Aioria intentó hablar, Aioros se interpuso y al hacerlo, desplegó las alas de su ropaje sagrado para proteger a Aioria.

-Contesta una pregunta… ¿quién eres tú?

-Sahori Kiddo, la reencarnación de Atena…

-Habla con la verdad... ¿quién eres?

-Ya te he respondido…

-¡Tienes la obligación moral de contestarme! -exigió furioso Aioros- te hemos salvado una y otra vez y vivimos para protegerte… no voy a luchar al lado de una diosa que no respeta la lealtad de sus guerreros

Sahori apretó los dientes y una chispa de furia se encendió en su mirada de jade -no tienes derecho…

-¡Claro que lo tengo!... te protegí incluso en mi muerte y nunca hasta ahora, he dudado de quien eres… pero tu cosmo ya no es el mismo -Aioros avanzó un poco hacia ella- ni siquiera Niké está de tu lado… ¿dónde está el báculo? Prueba ser quien dices ser e invoca tu armadura

-¡Insensato! -susurró la mujer- solo eres uno de los doce Aioros y si tú no peleas de mi lado, los otros lo harán…

 _-¡Eso es lo que tú crees harpía!_

Todos los presentes, miraron hacia la derecha. Emergiendo desde una arboleda cercana a la casa, la figura de Ikki se recortaba contra la penumbra. Avanzaba despacio, sosteniéndose el costado izquierdo y su voz se entrecortaba al hablar.

-Ikki -susurró sorprendido Aioria- ¿qué te pasó?

Ikki señaló a Sahori- ¡dile lo que hiciste en la Isla de la Reina Muerte!

Los hermanos miraron a Sahori, quien apretó los dientes y sonrió con sorna -pedazo de…

-¡Liberó el espíritu de la Reina Muerta* y a los renegados que estaban encerrados en los calabozos! -gritó Ikki señalando a Sahori.

-Eso quiere decir que…

Ikki estaba furioso -si Aioros, eso significa que una jauría de poderosos asesinos andan haciendo de las suyas…

-Sanguinarios sin escrúpulos y con acceso a toda vida inocente en cada rincón del planeta…

Sahori sonrió y su mirada se oscureció de una forma que jamás habían imaginado en ella -cada uno de ellos, ya tiene una misión que cumplir… los humanos merecen morir por desafiar a los dioses

-¡Maldito cabrón de mierda!

Los hermanos miraron a Ikki asombrados… _¿cabrón?_

-¡Dile a los dorados que no eres más que un imitador que no se atreve a enfrentarlos porque sabe que no puede vencerlos!

La pelilila se rodeó de un brillo púrpura que a Aioros se le hacía horriblemente familiar y de pronto, su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar hasta tomar la forma de un hombre espigado; un hombre demasiado parecido a Camus.

-¿Camus? -preguntó sorprendido Aioria.

-Te equivocas ateniense -la ausencia del estoicismo tan propio del caballero de Acuario, confirmó las palabras de Ikki. Aquel hombre se burlaba de ellos con todo su ser- soy Pseudos, la estrella maligna del engaño… y tu amada Sahori, no es más que un lejano recuerdo

* * *

 **Templo Principal**

Saga no se inmutó ante la demostración de cosmo del dios- somos 88 guerreros y aún quede uno solo… ese último luchará para derrotarte…

-¡El patético discurso de un hombre condenado a muerte!

-¡Búrlate lo que quieras… pero nuestro poder proviene de las mismas estrellas!¡y ese poder nos lo concedió la diosa Atena y la victoria de mano de Niké!

-Ese altruismo es absurdo para mi… un dios que deba su defensa a humanos no merece su divinidad…

-¿Y tú si?

-Tengo el poder para defender lo mío, no necesito de guardaespaldas humanos

-Patrañas

Cronos sonrió ante la osadía del dorado y extendió un cosmo enorme que envolvió al de Géminis impidiendo que se moviera.

-Déjame ir -pujó el dorado, tratando de soltarse.

-¿Lo entiendes ahora?

En ese momento, entró al templo un muchacho que Saga de inmediato reconoció como el sufrido aprendiz de Angello.

-¿Tienes los espejos Caetano? -preguntó Cronos, el joven asintió desde su posición de sumisión.

-El invitado llegó puntual, señor… está con _ella_

Cronos sonrió y liberó a Saga, quien estuvo a punto de caer -esto te va a interesar -Cronos comenzó a caminar detrás de Caetano y le hizo a Saga una seña para que lo siguiera.

-¿De quiénes habla el aprendiz? -preguntó Saga, aprovechando cada instante para sacar información.

-¿Nunca has visto a un primigenio**?

-No

-Te aseguro que no imaginas el poder del que son capaces

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Ya lo verás

Caminaron en silencio, recorriendo algunos pasillos que Saga conocía a la perfección. Se dirigían a las antiguas mazmorras del Santuario; el lugar donde en algún momento fueron encerrados y torturados los traidores de la Orden. Según los registros de la biblioteca, después de que un Basileo*** argumentó que derramar sangre impura en los calabozos podía perjudicar los cimientos del Templo Principal, se trasladó el complejo a Cabo Sunión.

-Supongo que conoces este lugar, Saga

-Solíamos venir de niños para invocar a los espíritus que vagan por aquí… luego les preguntábamos cosas estúpidas para hacerlos enojar

Cronos sonrió y continuó sin decir más -adelante- dijo cuando al fin llegaron a las celdas más profundas -ahora comprenderás todo…

Saga entró al estrecho y húmedo aposento. Sus ojos no estaban acostumbrados a una oscuridad tan profunda -¿es esto lo que tienes planeado para mi Cronos?¿encerrarme en este lugar para que muera de aburrimiento?

-No Saga… esto no se trata de ti

De las sombras emergió una mujer que arrastraba por el suelo una hermosa melena de cabello negro como nunca Saga había visto y de piel tan blanca que los rayos de la Luna se reflejaban en ella. Se deslizó como una sombra hasta Cronos y le susurró algo al oído, haciéndolo ensanchar su sonrisa -¿estás segura?- ella asintió y se volvió a Saga mirándolo de arriba a abajo.

-¿No es un descaro tanta belleza junta en un solo hombre? -susurró ella con una voz que heló la sangre del griego- lo quiero... dámelo en libación y se verá recompensado todo lo que he hecho por ti

-Así será mi amada reina -dijo Cronos con una reverencia y besó su mano.

-Confiaré en tu palabra, Cronos hijo de Urano...

Ella miró a Saga con malicia y éste no pudo evitar pasar saliva; la presencia de esa mujer era apabullante y francamente le sobrecogía la forma en que su piel se distinguía en medio de la negrura. _"Ella no es humana",_ se dijo para sus adentros.

" _No Saga, no soy humana"_ -le contestó vía cosmo.

El gemelo se sobresaltó pero prefirió no decir nada, ni dejar que sus pensamientos lo traicionaran, porque era obvio que ella podía leerlos fácilmente.

Con el poder de su cosmo, Cronos encendió las antorchas de las paredes y entonces Saga lo vio. En el fondo de la celda, Julián Solo se retorcía de dolor desde las enormes cadenas que lo ataban por las muñecas. Detrás de él, había un gran espejo de plata.

-Poseidón -susurró Saga impresionado.

-Su avatar -Cronos sonrió- sin avatar, solo queda el espíritu

Por su parte, la mujer se acercó a Julián y Saga se dio cuenta de que todo lo que había visto en su vida y en su muerte, no podía compararse con aquello. La pelinegra encendió un extraño cosmo negro que a Saga le recordó la furia de un ejército a punto de batirse; una energía primitiva y violenta que se reflejó en el espejo de plata y cubrió a Julián como si fueran garras. Y bastó que eso tocara al peliceleste para que su cuerpo se transformara en cenizas, mientras un fuerte retumbo hizo temblar cielo y tierra.

-¡Julián! -llamó Saga aterrado.

En un instante solo quedó un cuerpo ennegrecido colgando de las cadenas y en el espejo, el espíritu de Poseidón luchó un instante, hasta que cayó rendido en el dulce letargo de la muerte.

* * *

 **Pilar del Atlántico Norte**

Tal y como le había prometido a su novio que _no_ lo iba a hacer, Tethys se dirigió al pilar a los dominios de Atlantis.

La altura a la que se encontraba la portezuela que llevaba al interior del pilar era mucha y a pesar de eso, Tethys no titubeó en subir. Afortunadamente para ella, el pilar del Atlántico Norte era el único que se encontraba sin guardián, debido a que Kanon de Dragón Marino fue reconocido como caballero de Géminis y tomó su lugar en la Orden de Atena.

En ese momento, algunos Generales Marina cumplían sus horarios de guardia nocturna a los pies de sus respectivos pilares. A lo lejos, Bian dormitaba en el pilar del Pacífico Norte y la silueta de Khrisna, resaltaba en el pilar del Índico.

Tethys se escondió detrás del pilar para no ser vista y lanzó la cuerda y gancho para subir. _"¡Listo!"_ , se dijo con una sonrisa al ver el gancho asegurarse en una grieta. Gracias a su asombrosa agilidad, escaló hasta el techo oceánico sin dificultad.

Por fin llegó a su destino y al entrar al agua, su armadura se adaptó a su forma de sirena y nadó en las aguas del Atlántico Norte, hasta que dio con la entrada al interior del pilar.

Sin más, abrió la pesada puerta de hierro y se dejó ir con el agua que se coló por la portezuela, cayendo pesadamente al interior del pilar.

-Hola… ¿están aquí? -preguntó una vez emergió del aguas.

De pronto, unos fuertes brazos la rodearon por detrás y Agláope la del rostro perfecto, emergió frente a ella.

-¡Suéltenme! ¿¡qué quieren!? -cuestionó Tethys retorciéndose en los brazos de Ligeia.

-Calma pequeña traidora… que necesitamos un favor de tu parte

-¡Si no me sueltan ahora voy a gritar y despertaré a todos los marinas y entonces ustedes...!

En ese momento un espantoso retumbo resonó por toda la tierra de Atlantis, haciendo vibrar completo el pilar donde se encontraban las sirenas. Algunos trozos de escombro, se soltaron de las paredes y cayeron al agua.

-¿Qué fue eso? -preguntó alarmada Agláope.

-Algo pareció… resquebrajarse -susurró Ligeia aflojando el agarre hacia Tethys, quien aprovechó para alejarse- y ese sonido no se detiene

Tethys jadeaba aterrada mirando hacia todas partes. Desde afuera, se escuchaban los gritos de algunos soldados y el pilar donde estaban, se balanceó suavemente hacia un lado y hacia otro -esto había pasado antes… no puede ser- susurró angustiada.

-¿Por qué dices esto, de qué se trata? -preguntó Aglaópe.

-Que los dioses nos amparen -gimió Tethys- el Soporte Principal ha caído…

* * *

 **Inframundo**

En el Inframundo todo era un caos.

Después del hallazgo del cadáver de su marido, Perséfone se había encerrado con las cenizas de Hades en su habitación y no permitió que nadie la molestara. La angustia de la reina del Inframundo, era palpable más allá del Tártaro.

Los tres jueces asumieron el mando de inmediato y movilizaron a todos los espectros en una encarnizada cacería del presunto asesino, por todos los reinos del Olimpo.

-¡Radamanthys! -le llamó Minos desde atrás, corriendo para alcanzarle- supongo que Aiacos te contó los detalles… la señora Perséfone se niega a salir de sus habitaciones

Radamanthys asintió sin aminorar el paso -¿dónde está el chico?

-¿Cuál chico?

-El avatar

-¿Andrómeda? -Radamanthys asintió- envié a algunos de los espectros a buscarle… tiene algo que ver, estoy seguro

-¿Qué instrucciones giraste con respecto a él?

-¿Te preocupa el muchacho?

-Sabes que estamos en tiempos de paz, no podemos violar los tratados…

Radamanthys sonrió con malicia -tratados de mierda… me importan un bledo, si fue él quien destruyó el cuerpo de nuestro señor, va a morir de la peor forma, aunque eso signifique una guerra contra los atenienses y su diosa mojigata

Minos negó con la cabeza y al llegar al borde de un acantilado, emprendieron el vuelo hacia el abismo más profundo y oscuro del Inframundo; el Límite.

-Si el señor Hades ya no está… es muy posible que el folde inferior se haya debilitado

-¿Alertaste a todos? -preguntó Radamanthys.

-Todos saben que algo sucede, pero preferí no dar muchas explicaciones, es mejor que aún no sepan todo

-Tarde o temprano lo sabrán -intervino Radamanthys- el lamento de Perséfone se siente por todo el reino

-Por un demonio -susurró el noruego sin poder disimular la sorpresa.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Tal y como lo temíamos -susurró Minos al bajar a tierra firme, justo en frente de la entrada a los calabozos. Los grandes portones de hierro, habían sido arrancados de sus goznes y estaban retorcidos y tirados a los lados- me encantaría saber dónde están los Hecatónquiros

-Muertos -dijo Aiacos emergiendo desde el interior de los calabozos, donde se distinguían dos enormes cadáveres- las celdas están… destrozadas, la muerte de Hades, debilitó todos los sellos

-¿Se escapó? -gruñó Radamanthys y Aiacos asintió.

-El maldito demonio se escapó y ya saben a dónde irá y por quién -terminó Aiacos.

Aiacos frunció el ceño y suspiró -creo que deberíamos alertar a Atlantis… tienen que estar preparados para cuando Tifón vaya a buscar a Equidna

* * *

 **Atlantis**

-WAAAAAAH -bostezó escandalosamente Bian, sentado al pie del Soporte Principal en el cual estaba encerrada Equidna. Junto a él, se encontraba Isaak de Kraken, quien vino a hacerle compañía un rato, ya que la noche estaba _demasiado_ tranquila.

-Ya no quiero cuidar más a esta vieja -Bian se rascó la barbilla llena de un incipiente pelillo rubio y bostezó otra vez- deberíamos mandar a llamar a Kanon para poder tomar un descanso…

-Kanon ya no es uno de nosotros -contestó Isaak haciendo una mueca- ahora pertenece a las huestes de Atena y me alegra por él… así que Lord de los hipocampos, deja de joder con esa cantaleta, que nadie nos relevará ni ahora ni nunca

-Bahh… maldito Kanon

-Era su lugar, con su gemelo y sus otros hermanos -Isaak se sentó en las escaleras que subían hasta el pie del pilar- su corazón siempre estuvo en Atenas

-Como sea...

-Así que amigo mío… te recomiendo que comiences a disfrutar los alaridos del bicho, porque nos toca encargarnos de ella unos cuantos años más...

-Ya… qué más da -protestó Bian cruzando los brazos.

Isaak rió de nuevo y se relajó mirando hacia el horizonte en el cual se recortaba el imponente Templo Principal, pero pronto su tranquilidad se vio interrumpida por los espantosos gritos de la Equidna.

-¿Y a ésta qué putas le pasa? -gruñó Baian- un golpe desde adentro, hizo vibrar la estructura completa

-¡Mierda!- Isaak se separó del pilar y miró hacia arriba -algo la tiene demasiado alterada.

-¿Qué pasa? -interrogaron Khrisna y Eo que venían corriendo. Eo parecía haberse tirado de la cama.

-La vieja está más inquieta de lo normal -dijo Bian harto- a veces chilla como una arpía, pero nunca había hecho esto…

-Pero… ¿por qué ahora?

Eo le dio un codazo a Isaak y señaló hacia arriba -creo saber por qué…

Sobre ellos, el lecho marino que sostenía el Soporte Principal se resquebrajaba de lado a lado y la impresionante mole de Tifón, se deslizaba lentamente serpenteando su enorme monstruosidad.

-Esos espectros -gruñó Bian- no fueron capaces de contener al bicho… inútiles gárgolas de mierda

-Ésta la van a pagar los cuervos -gruñó Bian- una por una

-Calma -intervino Khrisna- estamos de acuerdo en que pediremos cuentas a la gente del Inframundo por esto, pero ahora lo más grave es que la bóveda marina se resquebrajó y saben lo que eso significa

-Algo le sucedió al señor Poseidón

En ese momento el gran Soporte Principal volvió a vibrar, pero la enorme estructura de piedra, osciló más de lo que pudo soportar y comenzó a agrietarse desde arriba, haciendo que los generales retrocedieran asustados.

-Esto es malo...

-Mierda -dijeron algunos intentando darle crédito a lo que estaban viendo.

-No aguantará mucho tiempo -dijo Khrisna protegiéndose con los brazos del escombro que caía y algunos soldados comenzaron a correr atemorizados.

-¿Dónde está Julián? -preguntó Isaak.

-Salió atendiendo una invitación de Atenea -añadió Eo- se fue con Sorrento hoy por la mañana

-Tienen que haber sido los atenienses -repuso Bian furioso- los malditos se pasaron por el culo los acuerdos de paz… estoy seguro

-Le dije a Julián que no podíamos confiar en ellos -agregó Khrisna.

-No lo podemos asegurar… sería muy peligrosa una confrontación ahora

-Isaak, todo apunta a que fueron ellos -intervino Bian al tiempo que la grieta de la bóveda marina se ensanchaba- ¡mira por ti mismo!

-Pudo haber sido el Inframundo o incluso Tracia… recuerden que Julián tuvo líos con Delfos y Hades no está en buenos términos con él por haberse aliado con Atena

-Isaak, sabemos que Camus y Hyoga son importantes para ti, pero que no te cieguen tus afanes personales… hay muchas coincidencias, al menos deberíamos investigar

-Recuerda la obsesión de Julián por Sahori Kiddo, ella podría estarse aprovechando de eso -continuó Eo.

-¡Señores tenemos que actuar ya! -insistió Bian.

-De acuerdo, ha hablado la mayoría -se resignó el de Kraken.

-Generales -dijo Khrisna con autoridad- buscaremos a nuestros aliados… los atenienses nos deben una explicación

* * *

 **Templo Principal**

-¿¡Qué le hizo a Julián!?

-Lo mismo que a tu querida Atena

-¡Tú plan nunca funcionará!

-¡Soy el señor de todo por derecho! ¡Zeus usurpó el trono con la complicidad de Rea! -gritó exaltado Cronos, luego cerró los ojos y bajó el tono de sus palabras- pero no te apures Saga… con la caída de mi estirpe traidora, al fin será como al principio

-Todo guerrero sagrado te enfrentará, Cronos… ¡nos uniremos contra ti en un solo ejército y volverás a tu encierro para siempre!

Cronos comenzó a reír -mientras tú sueñas con una victoria épica… las hordas del Inframundo, Atlantis, Asgard y Tracia se preparan para una guerra que no es precisamente en contra mía… es en contra de Atena

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Divide y vencerás… Saga

-No

-En este momento, las hordas del Olimpo cederán bajo el peso de sus eternas rivalidades -Cronos sonrió triunfante- ahora los une un débil afán de paz, pero yo encontré el punto exacto donde esa alianza se romperá…

Saga retrocedió un paso y se horrorizó al percatarse de que no había reparado en eso.

-Desde que inició la era de la Humanidad, la estirpe de los Olímpicos se ha disputado el control del Universo tangible, una y otra vez… por eso y no por nada más, es que cada dios convocó su propio ejército de hombres extraordinarios y los dotó de grandes poderes para que pelearan en su nombre -Cronos caminó frente a Saga, quien meditaba cabizbajo esas palabras- cada guerra dejó como resultado vencedores, vencidos y sobre todo… mucho odio y resentimiento

-¿Qué… qué quieres decir con eso? -preguntó Saga, temiendo la respuesta.

-Que las huestes de los Olímpicos terminarán por acabarse entre ellos

 _-..._

Cronos cambió su semblante y el cuerpo de aquel hombre que Saga tanto admiraba, se vio profanado con una maldad infinita emanando de quien lo aprisionaba. Saga retrocedió un par de pasos al percibir la energía oscura abrirse camino por todo el recinto sagrado, obligando a Saga a retroceder por instinto.

-Pronto nacerá el niño que venció la muerte desde el vientre de su madre y es en él, que podré elevar mi poder hasta el infinito -dijo Cronos con un eco aterrador.

-¿Y qué pasará con mi padre?

-Él es solo un recipiente, un poderoso recipiente que ya no me servirá más…

-No… eso no

-¿Tienes miedo Saga?- Saga no pudo ocultar el temor de perder a Shion de nuevo, pero él nunca se dejaba vencer por sus sentimientos.

-No acostumbro a rendirme sin luchar -el griego por su parte se concentró en diseminar cualquier rastro de duda en su alma y eso enfureció al dios.

-¡ENTONCES SAGA… SERÁS TESTIGO DE MI PODER!

-¡Vengaré a mi diosa, maldito amo de los Titanes y te enviaré a la prisión del Ponto a pudrirte por la eternidad! -Saga dejó expandir su poder al máximo y a pesar de lo oscuro que parecía el futuro ahora, decidió hacer un último esfuerzo para reunir a aquellos que tuvieran el valor de seguirlo en esta cruzada sin retorno.

-¡ATENIENSES, ES HORA DE DEFENDER NUESTRO SANTUARIO… QUE HA COMENZADO LA GUERRA!

* * *

 **Mansión Kiddo**

-¿Sintieron eso? -preguntó Seiya y pasó saliva, sin dejar de mirar hacia una de las ventanas, que aún no dejaba de vibrar.

-Todos lo sentimos Seiya…

Hyoga, Shiryu y Seiya, se volvieron a la vez hacia Shun, quien bajaba la escalera que daba a la cocina.

-¿De qué hablas Shun?- preguntó Shiryu mirando al peliverde con desconfianza -has estado muy extraño desde que volviste…

Shun no contestó de inmediato y cuando llegó a la mesa, tomó una naranja del frutero -¿extraño?... ¿por qué lo dices?

-Porque no has venido más que a reclamarnos la ausencia de tu hermano, que de todos modos acostumbra a irse sin avisar

-¡Hyoga! -regañó Shiryu, tratando de conciliar- Shun… la verdad es que tenemos mucho tiempo sin verte y lo que Hyoga quiso decir es…

-Lo que quise decir es que no sabemos de qué lado estás

-¡El cosmo de Ikki explotó hace semanas y a ustedes no les importó! -reclamó exaltado el peliverde

-¡Eso no puedes afirmarlo!

-¡Yo lo sentí desde el Inframundo!

-Hyoga se levantó de su silla con actitud retadora- ¡Ikki desaparece cada vez que le pica un huevo y nunca sabemos de él!

-Ya Hyoga -murmuró Seiya un tanto asustado por la discusión- por favor…

-¡Alguien tiene que decirle las cosas como son!

-¡Solo quiero saber qué mierdas pasa en este lugar! -Seiya y Shiryu se respingaron asustados porque nunca habían escuchado a Shun hablando así. Hyoga solo bufó encabronado- todos parecen adormecidos… en otro momento estoy seguro de que Sahori hubiera actuado de inmediato

-Eso no puedes asegurarlo

-¡Claro que sí maldita sea!

-Debes alejarte de los jueces… te están echando a perder -susurró Seiya con asombro.

-¡Maldición! ¿es que no lo ven? -Shun comenzó a caminar desesperado, sin soltar la naranja que llevaba a medio pelar.

-¿No vemos qué Shun?... nos estás asustando -intervino Shiryu dando un paso hacia el peliverde y lo detuvo de un brazo- ¿qué está pasando?... danos una respuesta sensata

Shun se volvió de pronto y miró a los otros tres de semblante muy serio -díganme...¿dónde está Sahori?

-En su habitación por supuesto -Hyoga estaba haciendo un esfuerzo muy grande para no arremeter contra el menor- ¿o no nos crees?

Shun sonrió de lado -no se han dado cuenta ¿verdad?

-¿De qué hablas maldita sea?... me estás exasperando… ¿a dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?

Un gran retumbo cruzó el cielo e hizo vibrar cada pieza en la estancia. Los jarrones de porcelana resonaron a la vez y los espejos temblaron. Todos los jóvenes miraron hacia arriba, donde la lámpara de cristal que colgaba sobre sus cabezas, osciló suavemente.

Shiryu habló después de meditarlo un instante -Shun tiene razón...

-¡¿Qué?! -dijo Hyoga indignado.

-Y me cuesta aceptarlo Hyoga… pero las cosas se tornaron muy raras desde que llegaron los dorados

Shun asintió satisfecho porque había logrado captar la atención de los otros -tenemos que buscar a Sahori, estoy seguro de que ella tienen mucho qué explicar

* * *

 **Mansión Kiddo**

-¿Dónde está Sahori? ¿qué le hiciste?

-Calma León -Pseudos no ocultó la satisfacción cuando los dorados perdieron los estribos al mencionar a Sahori -eso no se ve bien...

-¡Él te hizo una pregunta! -replicó Aioros.

-Lo sabrán muy pronto...

Una extraña armadura púrpura rodeó el cuerpo de Pseudos, a la vez que su expresión se tornó sombría -¿quieren a la chica?... entonces búsquenla

Un retumbo poderosísimo hizo vibrar el cielo y los atenienses no ocultaron su sorpresa, Pseudos sonrió y sus ojos carmesí brillaron de forma perversa.

-Se les acaba el tiempo… literalmente

-Déjate de tonterías… dilo de una vez, ¿dónde está Sahori?

-Pronto lo sabrás

Después de aquel espantoso retumbo, una fuerte vibración en el cosmo alertó a los dos dorados - _Saga-_ susurró Aioros desconcertado.

Pseudos exclamó una maldición en algún antiguo lenguaje - _el gemelo… que inoportuno_

-Es… es un llamado a la guerra

-Tenemos que responder a su llamado -contestó Aioros.

-¿Y qué hay de él? -preguntó Aioria señalando a Pseudos con la cabeza.

-Golpea hasta acabarlo… que no te tiemble la mano, Saga nos necesita

Los dorados se pusieron en guardia a la vez -así será- replicó Aioria entusiasmado con la idea de darle una golpiza a aquel hombre que tenía enfrente y que los había engañado por días. Pseudos no poseía un cosmo impresionante y sabía que aún estando herido, entre él y su hermano lo derrotarían fácilmente.

-No está dentro de mis planes darme de golpes con ustedes como un callejero -dijo el pelirrojo, mientras caminaba hacia atrás- así que… ¡amazona!

Aioria y Aioros retrocedieron al ver a la mujer que emergió de las sombras -¿Marín?- susurró el de Leo, sin poder ocultar la zozobra de ver a su amada obedeciendo a ese tipo- ¿¡qué le hiciste maldito!?

-Vaya… al parecer esto se va a poner muy interesante -Pseudos sonrió con sorna- al parecer te duele verla conmigo

-¡Maldito! -dijo Aioria avanzando hacia Pseudos. Marín se colocó frente a Aioria y extendió los brazos para impedirle el paso.

-No pasarás por aquí ateniense

- _Marín_

-Hermanito… ¿recuerdas lo que te dije hace un momento? -Aioros tomó a Aioria por el hombro y lo detuvo.

-Sí -contestó el menor a secas.

-Mejor olvídalo

* * *

 **Cerca del monte de las parateneas**

Una figura caminaba en contra del viento que revolvía la nieve en forma de caprichosos torbellinos.

El hombre miró hacia adelante y un vaho producto de un bufido de frustración se filtró a través de la bufanda con la que se cubría la mitad de la cara. Enseguida, sacó un papel doblado de su mochila y verificó la ruta, negando de inmediato.

Estaba perdido, en medio de la nada y a punto de morir congelado. Giró en su propio eje en busca de un lugar donde guarecerse, pero solo había nieve -diablos- gruñó apenas y sacó una pequeña botella de su mochila, de la cual bebió un sorbo para calentarse la garganta.

Con dificultad, reacomodó su equipaje y la caja dorada en su espalda para continuar y cuando estaba a punto de hincar pie en la nieve, una sombra etérea apareció frente a él.

Dhoko se detuvo, tratando de enfocar la vista hacia la figura que comenzó a moverse. Tan rápido como pudo, se acercó para averiguar sus intenciones -¡hey!- le gritó y no obtuvo respuesta. Hastiado, continuó siguiéndola hasta que su pie trastabilló y cayó de rodillas.

Entonces _ella_ se detuvo.

-¿Quién eres? -preguntó Dhoko a punto de desfallecer. Ella se acercó con agilidad sin que el viento se lo impidiera. Raras veces había experimentado semejantes temperaturas e inevitablemente su cuerpo cedió al frío.

* * *

Cuando un rato después abrió los ojos, se percató de la tibieza que lo envolvía. Se encontraba en un pasadizo dentro de un lecho de roca, que parecía no estar bajo los efectos del clima feroz, incluso había plantas y las enredaderas formaban una cortina natural que dejaba pasar la luz entrecortada del fondo. Dhoko reconoció el lugar de inmediato y agradeció estar a salvo del frío.

-Efectivamente es aquí… ¿cómo lo supiste?

Ante el silencio de su acompañante, Dhoko decidió continuar avanzando hacia el interior de la caverna, hasta atravesar la cortina de follaje. Al llegar allí, suspiró lleno de una profunda melancolía.

En un claro verde, se alzaban doce esculturas. Cada cual, retrataba a uno de los caballeros dorados de su generación; sus compañeros y hermanos de crianza. Frente a las antiguas imágenes, su fantasmal salvadora miraba con admiración las bellas piezas de mármol.

-Eran muy parecidos a los actuales -habló ella, con voz suave y etérea.

-Es difícil no recordarlos al mirar a cada uno de esos atolondrados… ¿y tú… cómo estás?

-Estoy bien, la diosa Deméter rescató mi alma justo cuando iba a beber del Leteo y me tomó como su servidora…

-Tomar un servidor de otro dios es una afrenta grave...

-Ella lo sabe -Dhorte miró a Dhoko por primera vez- pero necesitaba una mujer para que Perseo reencarne en esta era…

Dhoko enarcó una ceja -¿que nazca Perseo?... ¿pero si su alma está encerrada en la armadura de plata?¿cómo pasó eso?

-¿Ya lo olvidaste?- el chino empalideció en ese momento, logrando una sonrisa pícara en Dhorte- si Dhoko… tú serás el padre

-Así que -el chino se aclaró la garganta- aquella vez fue para cumplir una orden de Deméter

-No Dhoko… que se me diera la oportunidad de estar contigo, fue un privilegio y el regalo más maravilloso

Dhoko estaba sorprendido. No era la primera vez que sería padre y se sentía sinceramente feliz de serlo otra vez, a pesar de que todo era muy extraño.

-¿Podré conocerlo?

-Depende de la voluntad de Deméter

-¿Por qué ahora?

-Basta con mirar el cielo para darse cuenta de que algo terrible sucederá...

-Entiendo -Dhoko suspiró y guardaron silencio unos instantes -¿sientes algo por mi?

Dhorte se viró y la túnica clara que vestía se batió en el aire suavemente -mi corazón late por ti desde la primera vez que te vi, cuando fui transferida al Santuario

Dhoko sonrió y estiró un brazo para tocarla, sin embargo su mano pasó a través de ella -vaya…

-Lo siento…

-Desearía que fuera diferente

-Dhoko, lo que está a punto de suceder es más grande que nosotros

-Pero nuestro deber es ayudar -Dhoko se acercó a la escultura de Dégel de Acuario, para sacar un pequeño frasco de vidrio que se encontraba en un columbario en su interior- estoy seguro de que esta sangre nos ayudará a liberar a Shion…

Dhorte lo miró con severidad -nada funcionará… esto nos supera incluso a los caballeros dorados

-No nos rendimos fácilmente…

-Me alegra saberlo

Y allí, en las entrañas del Monte de las Parateneas, Dhoko escuchó un llamado y su cosmo lo rodeó respondiendo a uno muy similar al suyo, un cosmo que se había elevado más allá de las estrellas.

- _Saga_ -susurró y se sintió momentáneamente aliviado. La mayor de las estrellas de Géminis llamaba a la guerra y por supuesto que él iba a responder- es hora... debo llevar estas reliquias al Santuario para liberar a Shion

Dhorte se volvió hacia él con una expresión sombría que distaba mucho de la calidez anterior -no Dhoko… tú no te irás

-Lo lamento Dhorte, pero no estoy para bromas, además tú no tienes el poder suficiente para detenerme

-Lo sé -respondió ella con calma- por eso ellos… lo harán por mí

El crujido de la piedra al quebrarse, puso en alerta al caballero de Libra, quien tembló al confirmar el origen de aquel sonido. Cada una de las esculturas de mármol que representaban a los antiguos guardianes dorados, bajaron de sus eternos pedestales y se acercaron al chino hasta rodearlo.

-No Dhoko -siguió Dhorte- no acudirás al llamado de guerra... no en esta era…

* * *

 **Interior de la mansión Kiddo**

Después de comer su acostumbrada manzana para el hambre nocturna, Kalia se acostó junto a Algor a descansar de otro agotador día de embarazo. Y es que después de meses durmiendo en una cueva fría y húmeda, aquella mullida cama se le asemejaba al paraíso.

Días atrás, Kalia sufrió una fuerte crisis nerviosa que Atena calmó con su maravilloso cosmo. Desde entonces se encontraba llena de un sentimiento muy parecido a la felicidad y los trágicos pensamientos sobre su familia no volvieron para atormentarla.

" _Una vez tu hermano termine con su misión en Andrómeda, le pediré que se encuentre contigo en Estocolmo y descansen la temporada hasta que des a luz"_ -le prometió Atena en aquella ocasión y desde entonces, esperaba ilusionada que el día llegara. Esa sería la ocasión perfecta para presentar a Algor como su prometido y que estableciera lazos con los estirados Rosentrâdgard.

Meses atrás y después de ser declarados convictos del Santuario, Algor y Kalia huyeron juntos por todo el oriente y entre tanta convivencia forzada, terminaron enamorados. Y es que Kalia había tenido que ceder a los caprichos amorosos de James Paravatti, director de Deucalión, con tal de mantener a su hermano al margen de los objetivos mortales del grupo y ahora estaba embarazada, sin embargo, fue muy afortunada de que Algor quisiera quedarse con ella y asumir la paternidad de sus gemelos.

Kalia aspiró el delicado aroma de su almohada y sonrió al imaginar a Algor y a su hermano menor, compartiendo con ella el ajetreo de las primeras semanas de vida de los gemelitos. Tan encantada estaba que cuando un retumbo ensordecedor cruzó el cielo, se levantó con el corazón latiendo a mil, a su lado Algor ya estaba despierto y en alerta.

-Tranquila... hazlo por los bebés- le susurró el moreno, tomándola por los hombros con cariño y besándole en la nuca

-Tengo miedo… eso no sonó como un trueno

Algor suspiró -voy a echar un vistazo

-¿Estás seguro? -Kalia se acurrucó en sus brazos- tu armadura está en el Inframundo… puede ser peligroso

-Nada sucederá… hay dos dorados en esta casa

Una poderosa vibración en el cosmo los hizo estremecerse -necesito mi armadura… pero no sé si puedes traerla de vuelta

-Abriré un portal -dijo ella decidida- los bebés estarán bien, pero no puedo invocarlo por mucho tiempo, debes volver rápido o si no...

-Estaré bien

Otra fuerte vibración en el cosmo, rompió de inmediato el silencio que se había instalado entre ellos. Un segundo llamado y luego hubo otro más; los dorados estaban respondiendo.

-Kalia… debemos hacerlo

-De acuerdo… ¡ondas infernales!

* * *

 **Sahara Asa, cerca de la muralla**

Camalia huía buscando a Kanon y Death entre aquel caos que imperaba en la ciudad después de que cayó la muralla. Mientras avanzaba, recordó las palabras de Shion y las lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas empolvadas.

Cuando llegó a una bifurcación del camino, decidió tomar un callejón a su izquierda y fue entonces que divisó a su hermano mayor huyendo con su familia.

-¿Taos? -se dijo Camalia y a pesar del polvo, se esforzó para llamarlo- ¡aquí! ¡Taos!

El mayor llevaba en sus brazos a una niña y su esposa al lado, cargaba un bebé al que protegía con un velo. Como encargado de los jardines, Taos tenía acceso a una bodega de herramientas que usaría para resguardarse de las nagas.

-Vamos a la bodega -sugirió el hombre- podremos escondernos allí…

-Taos...

-No hay tiempo

Taos tomó del brazo a su hermana menor con el objetivo de arrastrarla con él. Sin embargo, la niña comenzó a oponer resistencia -¿qué te pasa Camalia? debemos irnos…

-No Taos… no puedo ir con ustedes -el mayor la soltó y porque la conocía, sabía que iba a ser imposible convencerla de lo contrario.

-Pero

Camalia bajó la mirada y apretó en su pecho, el pequeño objeto que guardaba entre sus manos -le hice una promesa a Shion y voy a cumplirla…

-Ven con nosotros

-No puedo

-¿Verdad que te cuidarás? -se resignó él con el dolor de dejar a su suerte a un ser tan querido. Taos tomó a su esposa y sus hijos para correr hacia el improvisado refugio, de inmediato Camalia siguió su camino en busca de los dos humanos locos que le importaban tanto a Shion.

" _Oh Shion… tanto empeño en cuidar nuestras almas y ahora pasa esto por culpa de nosotros mismos… qué mal agradecidos fuimos contigo"_

Camalia suspiró muy triste y con su pequeño índice, rozó delicadamente los bordes de la extraña pieza y curiosa como era pensó que aquello parecía una diminuta máquina.

Un momento… ¿una máquina?

* * *

 **Mansión Kiddo**

-Marín… detén esta locura por favor -advirtió Aioria a la amazona de águila, quien no escatimaba en utilizar toda su fuerza en cada ataque.

-No mereces la vida -le dijo ella con voz casi irreconocible para el joven griego.

-Anda Marín… termina con él -dijo Pseudos tomándola suavemente de la cintura- muéstrale quien eres preciosa -le dijo al oído.

-Bastardo -susurró Aioria furioso.

Entre tanto Aioros corrió a auxiliar a Ikki, quien se había desplomado presa de la debilidad.

-Deberías ayudar a Aioria -susurró Ikki a Aioros- pero de todos modos, muchas gracias...

-No me agradezcas todavía -Aioros miró la herida del japonés con el ceño fruncido- esto no se ve bien amigo

-Lo sé… pero Aioros- indicó Ikki al caballero de Sagitario -debes detener a Marín, porque tu hermano no va a hacerlo

-Lo sé… como si no lo conociera -Aioros revisó de nuevo la herida- voy a poner presión, tienes mucha hemorragia

-Eso no importa ya…

-No digas eso

-Es la realidad...

-Dijiste que Pseudos liberó el espíritu de la Reina Muerta… ¿es literal?

Ikki frunció el ceño por el dolor y asintió con la cabeza -¿sabes de quién se trata verdad?

Aioros suspiró -sí y tiene lógica… el hijito malvado liberó a su mami malvada

-¿Estamos jodidos verdad?

-Si Ikki, me temo que si

 _-Marín… detén esto ¡ahora! -_ fue el grito de Aioria, el que les llamó la atención de nuevo.

-Creo que debo irme -Ikki sonrió y asintió- mantén la presión en la herida… en cuanto nos deshagamos de Pseudos, te llevamos donde un médico

-Gracias Aioros

-Resiste por favor… promételo

Mientras tanto en el otro extremo del jardín.

-¡Basta Marín!

Era como hablar con una piedra -¡Aioria tenemos que atraparla!- intervino Aioros.

Aioria negó y continuó soportando los ataques de Marín, pero sin dañarla. Mientras tanto Aioros siguió los movimientos de la amazona, esperando el momento justo de lanzarse encima para someterla. Sin embargo el de Sagitario tuvo que admitir que la chica era sumamente ágil y sería difícil inmovilizarla sin hacerle daño.

-¡Aioria… a la izquierda, llevala hacia la izquierda!

-¡Morirás Aioria! -continuó Marín.

-¡Aioria! -insistió Aioros.

-¡No lo haré!

-¡Si no lo haces tú, lo hago yo! ¡y a mi no me tiembla la mano!

-¡Mierda contigo Aioros!

A regañadientes Aioria obligó a Marín a retroceder, enviando un incipiente ataque que la bloqueó de inmediato -esto me va a doler más a mi que a ti preciosa…

-¡DESTELLO DEL ÁGUILA! -gritó la amazona, invocando su ken más poderoso.

De inmediato, Aioros saltó utilizando sus alas para equilibrarse y esperó a que Aioria hiciera su parte -¡ahora Aioria!

Aioria gruñó por lo bajo, pero obedeció -¡RELÁMPAGO DE VOLTAJE!

Marín lanzó un grito al tiempo que numerosos rayos recorrieron su cuerpo, entonces Aioros aprovechó para inmovilizarla.

-¡Marín! -gritó Aioria corriendo a verificar el estado de Marín, ahora en brazos de su hermano.

-Creo que se te pasó la mano -susurró Aioros tomando el pulso de la chica inconsciente- pero tranquilo… está viva, solo un poco aturdida

-¡Maldición… esto es como una pesadilla!

Al percatarse del resultado de la pelea, Pseudos intentó huir, pero en ese momento un Aioria furioso se le vino encima con los puños de frente -¡MALDITO!... ¡TÚ TIENES LA CULPA DE ESTO!

-Por Cronos -murmuró Pseudos esquivando los puños furiosos de Aioria.

-¡NADIE SE METE CON LO MÍO! -después de unos instantes, la velocidad de Pseudos no fue suficiente para esquivar más los ataques del León y terminó casi inconsciente en medio del jardín. Por su parte Aioros se les acercó una vez dejó a Marín cerca de donde estaba Ikki.

-¡Maldito loco… cálmate!

-Más te vale que te confieses amigo -le habló Aioros con calma al pelirrojo, quien yacía jadeando en el suelo, después de la tunda del león dorado- mi hermano suele ser muy temperamental, sobre todo tratándose de su chica… así que te recomiendo que no te hagas el difícil…

-Ustedes no son nadie… yo soy uno de los hijos de la noche

Aioros sonrió con ironía -¿hijo de la noche?... mira… realmente no tenemos tiempo para tonterías, porque un amigo muy querido solicita nuestra ayuda y debemos irnos ¿puedes decirnos quien putas eres y dónde está Sahori Kiddo?

-¿Sahori? -se carcajeó el pelirrojo- Sahori está con todos los demás

* * *

 **Palacio del Valhalla, Asgard**

-Estoy emocionada por el viaje a Grecia… me muero por ver a Hyoga

-No comas ansias Flare, primero tenemos que dejar todo listo aquí para que no haya inconvenientes durante nuestra ausencia

-Hermana, te aseguro que nada va a pasar

Hilda verificó de nuevo su vestido frente al espejo y retocó su sedoso cabello liso por enésima vez en esa noche -estás perfecta, Camus se va a derretir cuando te vea…

-¡Oye Flare… no digas esas cosas! -las dos chicas se echaron a reír y continuaron pavoneándose una frente a la otra.

- _Mon dieu mon Princesse… está usted bellísima_ -imitó Flare a Camus y tomó a su hermana para dar unos pasos de vals.

-Flare… pareces una de esas actrices de musical… deja eso

El sonido de la puerta interrumpió el juego entre las hermanas.

-Señorita Hilda… recibimos una comunicación urgente desde Atlantis…

-¿Desde Atlantis?... ¿Poseidón?

-Sí señora… algo grave sucedió, el emisario era el mismísimo capitán de la guardia personal del señor Julián -Hägen tomó aire antes de entregarle el sobre a su señora, quien lo abrió con ansiedad.

-¿Qué pasa hermana? -preguntó Flare y la mayor apenas levantó la vista del documento.

-La carta viene firmada por Isaak de Khrisna de Krysaor en calidad de general mayor -Hilda abrió los ojos y a su cuerpo lo recorrió un escalofrío- advierte que el Concilio convocado por Atena fue una trampa

-Tenía que ser -murmuró Hägen.

Hilda levantó la mirada del papel que tenía en sus manos y miró a sus acompañantes -Atlantis nos llama a marchar en contra de Atenas… les van a declarar la guerra...

* * *

 **Mansión Kiddo**

-Yo soy Pseudos, estrella del engaño y junto con mis hermanos me uní al ejército del señor del tiempo y líder supremo de los Titanes…

-Impresionante -dijo Aioria con arrogancia- pero no vas a derrotarnos, recuerda que somos caballeros dorados

-Claro que puedo acabar con ustedes -dijo el otro con cinismo- mi poder crece con cada olímpico vencido

-¿De qué hablas? -replicó Aioria sin bajar un ápice su ira.

-¿Es que no se dieron cuenta caballeros dorados? -los aludidos se miraron interrogantes- miren el horizonte… y lo comprenderán

Los dorados espiaron a regañadientes su entorno y al fin lo vieron. Justo en el lìmite del cielo, el mar de Japón exhibía un espectáculo aterrador; el retumbo que hubieron escuchado hacía tan solo unos instantes, había resquebrajado el lecho marino de lado a lado y un fulgor plateado dibujaba la trayectoria de la grieta.

-No puede ser -susurró Ikki desde su lugar, Aioros y Aioria parecían no creerlo y se limitaban a mirar sin decir nada.

-Una brecha enorme se ha abierto en el lecho marino -Pseudos fingió meditar- ¿qué creen que signifique?

-Atlantis -susurró Aioria.

-¡Eureka! -rió Pseudos.

-Como pudieron…

-¿No es paradójico que los olímpicos hayan puesto a cargo de un balance tan frágil, a una raza tan nefasta como la humana?… ustedes se preocupan por lo que sucederá ahora que el lecho marino parece ceder por la desaparición de Poseidón, sin embargo, hace poco menos de veinte años los humanos provocaron una guerra que estuvo a punto de acabar con todo, incluida su propia existencia**** -Pseudos sonrió al ver la expresión en los rostros atenienses- ustedes destruyeron el balance porque siempre se creyeron con el derecho de malgastar los dones de Gea... Cronos ha venido a recuperar lo perdido y todo volverá a ser como en el principio, cuando no eran más que servidumbre para los divinos -Pseudos no pudo evitar reír- no Aioros, no te preocupes por este pequeño percance en Atlantis, que lo mejor está por venir…

-Atena volverá y…

-¿Atena?

-La que tú presumes tener en tu poder Pseudos… ¡¿qué pasó con ella?!

-La mataron -respondió con un hilo de voz Seiya, quien apareció con los otros caballeros de bronce por el lado contrario en el que estaban los dorados- ellos la mataron -dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y de sus manos dejó caer una fina cascada de ceniza.

* * *

 **En tierra firme**

-¡Maldición! -gruñó Milo.

-¿Tampoco resistió? -preguntó Camus sin expresión, pero comprendió la frustración de su mejor amigo en el instante en que vio el cadáver del asistente de vuelo a su lado.

-Caímos demasiado... fuerte -Milo se sostuvo el pecho y gimió, a Camus el detalle no le pasó desapercibido y enarcó una ceja.

-¿Estás bien?

-Mejor que él -explicó Milo tomando aire- la explosión nos envió demasiado lejos y le quebré el cuello cuando lo atrapé

El francés miró hacia abajo y suspiró -el copiloto también está muerto… la falta de oxígeno lo mató…

-Esto es horrible -se quejó el griego negando frustrado.

-Ellos no iban a resistir la caída

Milo torció la boca y se incorporó al divisar a Shura y Aphrodite acercarse hacia ellos -no se ven muy felices…

Camus se volvió y asintió dándole la razón a su amigo -vienen solos… mala señal

-¿Cómo están los copilotos y el asistente? -les preguntó el español.

-Ese es el asistente - Camus hizo una mueca, señalando el cadáver a un lado y los mayores se miraron entre sí.

-No te sientas mal cubo… al menos quedó mejor que el piloto -Afro se sacó un cigarro de detrás de la pechera y le ofreció a los otros, solo Shura aceptó- ningún humano sin armadura, resiste viajar a velocidad luz… o caer de esta forma

-Les dijimos que los salvaríamos -insistió Milo.

-Hicimos lo que se pudo -dijo Shura tratando de calmar al exaltado Milo.

-Pero están muertos

-Sabíamos que esto pasaría… era demasiada altura, demasiada velocidad y ninguno hubiera sido capaz de soportar el golpe -dijo Afro tranquilamente.

Milo negó -ustedes dos me asustan… parece que no superan la época oscura de Arles…

-¡Les dimos una esperanza!... no prometimos nada… eso es diferente

-Sigues siendo el mismo asesino Afro… al menos muestra un poco de humanidad

-Cuidado _escorpioncito_ … que si mal no recuerdo, tú y yo acabamos con la Isla Andrómeda sin una pizca de remordimiento -siseó el sueco, acercándose a Milo para retarlo.

-Te voy a clavar una aguja en el...

-¡Basta! -intervino Shura y Afro se separó de Milo, sonriendo de lado- concéntrense… Saga nos llama y vamos a responder- los retadores se separaron, haciendo ademanes para calmar los ánimos.

-Aquí hubo seis víctimas inocentes, pero si no volvemos al Santuario y detenemos esta invasión, seguro que morirán muchos más… ¿estamos de acuerdo?

Los menores se miraron entre ellos y estuvieron de acuerdo -bien… ahora ¿alguien tiene idea de qué sucedió?

-Nos hicieron volar por un período de tiempo ridículo y luego nos bajaron a la fuerza -dijo Milo ya más tranquilo- supongo que era más rápido que esperar a que se acabara el combustible del avión...

-¿Por un período ridículo de tiempo? -preguntó Shura.

-Aproximadamente doce horas… mi reloj estaba descontrolado -intervino Camus- sin embargo pude hacer el cálculo de acuerdo con mis avances en la lectura, ya que normalmente soy capaz de leer rápido… pero nunca acabar con un libro de 400 páginas en dos horas…

Los tres dorados restantes enarcaron las cejas -¿o sea que hiciste un cálculo de las horas de vuelo, tomando en cuenta tu ritmo de lectura?- preguntó Afro y dejó escapar un hilito de humo- eres demasiado nerd para mi gusto

-Hey -intervino Milo.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Ya ustedes dos -intervino Shura hastiado- maduren por la diosa

Camus se aclaró la garganta y continuó -es obvio que el objetivo fuimos nosotros...

-Claro, el avión era de la Fundación Kiddo -dijo Shura- demasiada coincidencia

-Quiero mostrarles algo -dijo Camus indicando a sus compañeros que lo siguieran por aquel campo abierto hasta un gran trozo del avión, que cayó a unos metros de donde estaban -el francés se acercó lo suficiente y deslizó su índice por el borde de metal fundido- si hubiera sido un meteorito, no solo hubiera destruido el avión, sino que habría causado estragos en la tierra…

-Resume -exigió Shura.

-Es un fenómeno metafísico -Camus se acomodó los lentes y buscó entre las paǵinas del libro que llevaba desde que salieron de la isla- se parece mucho a algunos de nuestros ataques… la furia de Heracles, el meteoro de Pegaso, el plasma de Aioria… pero con una precisión increíble...

-¿Adónde quieres llegar con eso Camie?

-Esto fue obra de un guerrero… uno tan poderoso como un Juez del Infierno, eso significa que el enemigo conoce nuestros movimientos, no tiene sentido escondernos más...

Los chicos se miraron entre sí y asintieron mostrando su acuerdo. Era hora de volver a Atenas. A lo lejos, los pocos pobladores de aquel desolado lugar de África, vieron con asombro cuatro estelas de luz dorada cruzando el cielo en dirección al oeste.

* * *

 **Sahara Asa**

-Deben estar cerca -Camalia corrió y corrió por donde pudo hacerlo. Utilizando su telepatía, trataba de localizar las presencias de los atenienses, pero entre tanta destrucción era casi imposible no perderse; la ciudad estaba irreconocible y sus pequeños pies estaban muy maltratados.

-¡Atenienses!... ¿dónde están? -susurró agotada física y emocionalmente y se acuclilló a descansar, a la sombra de lo que antes había sido la muralla- tengo… tengo que dar con ellos…

Se limpió la cara, ensuciando sus mejillas con una mezcla de polvo y lágrimas y tomó aire para continuar. Su sexto sentido le indicó que siguiera los cimientos de la muralla y así lo hizo. Pronto se encontró con una pila de cadáveres decapitados de las nagas y otro más de soldados lemurianos, señal de que en aquel lugar se había llevado a cabo un enfrentamiento. Evitando mirar la escena, se deslizó por los restos de una pared del Templo de la Luna y cayó cerca del torso de una naga.

-¿Atenienses? -preguntó al aire y un murmullo proveniente de los escombros, llamó de inmediato su atención- será que...

A punto estaba de rendirse cuando logró escuchar un par de voces conocidas.

 _-¡Esta mierda huele peor de lo que se ve! -_ dijo la voz masculina que se escuchaba un tanto opaca por el encierro.

 _-Ya calla cangrejo… al menos estamos vivos_

 _-Me caíste encima idiota_

 _-Cierra tu estúpida boca y trata de ayudarme a salir…_

Camalia ensanchó una gran sonrisa y corrió con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban hacia el lugar donde se escuchaban las anheladas voces de sus salvadores -al fin… los he encontrado

* * *

 **Santuario, Templo Principal**

Cronos continuó caminando de un lado a otro enfrente de Saga, quien lo miraba con odio infinito desde el suelo, donde había quedado después de que el dios se desquitara con él por su haber alertado a los demás con su cosmo -¿tenías que hacer eso?... ¿llamar a todos para que vengan en tu ayuda?... vamos Saga, creí que eras más poderoso

-Confirmé quien eres -Saga comenzó a levantarse y tuvo que escupir la sangre que se acumuló en su boca; el dios le había demostrado con creces cuánto había crecido su poder- tenía que saberlo

-He de reconocer tu suspicacia al descubrir quien soy en realidad

-Fue cuestión de atar cabos -dijo Saga ya de pie, apretando los puños, tratando de contenerse para atacar hasta descubrir hasta el último de los secretos de Cronos.

Cronos rió divertido, disfrutando enormemente al verlo en ese estado. No podía negar que le preocupaba lo reacio del dorado a defenderse y eso solo significaba que el muchacho tenía algo entre manos.

-Ahora que lo sabes… ¿vas a abrirme el pecho para sacarme del cuerpo de tu padre?

-No soy tan idiota

-Lo sé… por eso me extraña tu calma, pelea Saga, a eso viniste ¿no es así?

-No necesito desplegar mi fuerza para amedrentarte… te sacaré los ojos, no te preocupes

-Eso lo veremos -dijo Cronos con una risita.

Saga guardó silencio unos instantes e inspeccionó su alrededor al darse cuenta de que había un fuerte aroma a humo -¿dejaste encendida la estufa Cronos?

-Del último que esperaba un comentario de ese tipo era de ti

-No tengo tiempo para tus juegos

-¿No quieres acaso descubrirlo todo?

-Abandona el Santuario...

-¿Ahora?...cuando el último Olímpico ha caído y mi poder está creciendo infinitamente -por detrás de Saga, un guerrero con armadura roja salió al encuentro del dios- no Saga… no me iré de aquí, aunque el mundo entero se me venga encima

Saga frunció el ceño, la verdad cada respuesta que le daba Cronos era más confusa que la anterior y temía mucho lo que se venía -Momo- habló el dios al recién llegado, tan parecido a Aioros que el dorado tuvo que ahogar una exclamación- ¿lo hicieron?

-Tal como usted lo ordenó mi señor -contestó el hombre y miró a Saga de una forma que le provocó escalofríos.

Saga se volvió interrogante a Cronos y éste le devolvió una sonrisa como respuesta -Momo, busca a tus hermanos… ya es hora

-Si, mi señor

-¿Hora de qué? -preguntó Saga, cuando Momo se hubo retirado, pero desde el exterior la aterradora respuesta llegó a oídos de Saga.

 _¡Auxilio!...¡que la diosa nos ampare!_

-No -Saga corrió empujando a un lado a Cronos, en dirección al balcón de la estancia y conforme se acercaba, un fulgor llenaba de rojo las paredes de piedra y el humo se volvió cada vez más espeso.

 _¡Vayan a las colinas!_

 _¡Traigan agua!... ¡saquen a los niños primero!_

Al llegar sus ojos se agrandaron; una lluvia de plumas de ceniza, bailaba al son de la brisa nocturna y una onda de calor le golpeó en la cara. La densidad del humo le impidió observar de inmediato lo que estaba sucediendo y harto lo dispersó con su cosmo, solo para percatarse de un terrible espectáculo; Rodorio, la pacífica Villa que servía de pie a los templos sagrados de Atena, se consumía como en el Infierno.

* * *

 _ **Continuará**_

 _*Entiendo que el asunto de la isla de la reina Muerta o Muerte, se trata de un destierro (nivel sucursal del infierno) en el que encerraban a los caballeros renegados. En esta historia le daré vida a la Reina Muerta, a ver qué me sale_

 _**Primigenio, es un dios primitivo, creador, los primeros dioses que crearon el universo que fueron encerrados después con los titanes_

 _***Basileo era la figura equivalente a rey absoluto en la edad antigua de Grecia, más o menos el papel que le correspondía a Agamenón en la Iliada_

 _****Recuerden que según el señor Kurumada, la historia de nuestros bellos caballeritos comienza después de la tercera guerra mundial._

 _Bueno, hola gente (me escondo detrás del escritorio para evitar los abucheos), lamento la tardanza y creo que este discurso se hizo repetitivo, jejejeje. Les cuento que me metí a estudiar filología clásica y por eso tengo menos tiempo que antes, pero estoy muy contenta porque es algo que quería desde hace muchos años._

 _El capítulo estuvo largo de escribir y de editar y agradezco a quienes tuvieron la paciencia de llegar hasta aquí. Por más que traté de resumir, no pude dejar mucho detalle importante por fuera y decidí partir este último capítulo en dos para aclarar todo y que este final no estuviera tan confuso._

 _No me odien por los trabajos que pasan los chicos, como les dije arriba, tengan en cuenta que ellos son mis adorados y que no podría prescindir de estos personajes para mis historias, porque son realmente mis favoritos._

 _Agradezco a todos aquellos que dejaron sus alentadoras palabras en la sección de reviews y que nombro a continuación. Como siempre les digo, a quienes tienen cuenta, les estaré respondiendo mediante PM en estos días que siguen. De verdad muchas gracias, porque es gracias a ustedes que continúo con este gran proyecto de publicar todas las locuras que se me ocurren._

 _Gracias a Beauty-amazon, "Siempre vendrán tiempos mejores", no te preocupes andromedaaiorossayita que nunca falla con sacar un ratito para comentar, MaryYuet, abrazos bella, KarliCM, hermosa, muchísimas gracias. De verdad no quería contestar el otro día a aquel Guest, pero ustedes salieron en mi defensa y era mi deber, jejejeje, un abrazo amiga y espero te haya agradado este capítulo. Danimel que me tiene enganchada con sus líos amorosos de AfroxShaina, Jabed que bueno que sigues por acá, Mariana querida un abrazo enorme, Yum-chen-mo, te envié mis impresiones, Artemiss90, siempre tan pendiente, Amaranth9, bienvenida de nuevo, me alegro que te guste tanto la historia, eso me halaga mucho, Pyxis and Lynx, gracias por tus valiosas palabras y espero te haya gustado el capítulo amiga, Arawn2, tienes alguna de esas maravillosas historias tuyas que hayas publicado últimamente?_

 _Kenardaillard, hola, muchísimas gracias de verdad por escribir y leer. Como pudiste ver creo que la trama se enredó aún más, al parecer necesitamos muchos capítulos más para arreglar todo, si es que eso va a suceder, solo te pido que me tengas paciencia y las cosas irán tomando forma en la siguiente trama. Te agradezco mucho tu apoyo incondicional y quiero que sepas, que valoro muchísimo cada una de sus palabras, críticas y sugerencias bien intencionadas y que realmente no pierdo tiempo en palabras destructivas, aquí está esta historia, sin ninguna modificación tal y como la vengo imaginando para ustedes que son 192 reviews que valen en oro cada una de sus alentadoras palabras para esta incipiente escritora. Un abrazo desde mi lluviosa Costa Rica, espero hayas disfrutado el capítulo._

 _Guest1 y Amatizta que creo son la misma. Amiga Amatizta, ¿cómo estás con eso del terremoto?, espero me escribas de vuelta. Me parece muy bien que la historia te desestrese a pesar de lo angustiante que se presenta. Fijate que haber asesinado a Mu, fue algo que pensé mucho, pero creo que era la pieza clave. Quizá en este cap, todavía no se haya materializado la venganza contra Cronos por esto, pero te aseguro que el crimen no se quedará impune. Quedan éste y otro capítulo para que la saga de Trémula paz termine. En el epílogo verás algunas tesis interesantes, ojalá y te guste y disculpa la larguísima espera. Un gran abrazo y de verdad espero te encuentres bien._

 _Mi querida Luna tan fan del pecesito como yo y tan entusiasta de esta locura escrita que te aseguro, la hago con mucho cariño y empeño para que quede entendible. Bueno amiga, gracias por tus palabras de apoyo con respecto a los comentarios mal intencionados, pero dejemos el asunto allí que el personaje no contestó nada y la verdad tampoco quiero desgastar el teclado en eso. Como dueña de este universo, te cedo a Afro en calidad de préstamo para que lo apapaches sin gastarlo, porque quiero algo para mí, jejejejej ;) Bueno en esta historia, Shion pues si comete un error y fue pues dejarse llevar como los gatitos por la curiosidad. Sin embargo, el bellísimo lemuriano es muy fuerte y lo ha dejado demostrado con la realidad que construyó con el poder de su mentecita para salvar a su pueblo masacrado (esto tengo que aclararlo más en el siguiente cap). El cangrejito tiene una característica muy propia de los cáncer y es su amor por la familia, que aunque el crustáceo es un poco cascarrabias, suele ablandar el carácter cuando se trata de aquellos que considera familia (no se te parece un poco a un mafioso italiano). Me encanta tu recelo con Milo, nada más tómalo como un niño grande, pero con un corazón inmenso y él lo va a demostrar una y otra vez. En cuanto a la reacción de Shaka, el pobre indio estaba herido física y espiritualmente. Él como buen monje, debe tener muy presente el asunto de la compasión, pero recordemos que nuestro bellísimo rubio, es un poquito cruel también. Así que quise mezclar la posible compasión que Shaka podría tener en ese momento para con Alde y bueno, una forma muy de él para resolverlo, cruel y fría. Perdónenme por eso, pero es que de verdad no lo pude imaginar moliendo a golpes al toro, sin perder su altivez, me pareció más de él lanzar un golpe a matar y terminar la historia. Este cap fue muy Aioria y Aioros, pero prometo que en el siguiente retomaré a todos esos amados que se quedaron un poquito en el olvido aquí y que son super importantes para el resto de la historia. Muchos abrazos querida Luna, nos estamos hablando._

 _A todos los que siguen esta historia y que no hemos tenido oportunidad de conversar, un gran abrazo y a aquellos cuyos países se hayan visto afectados por los recientes desastres naturales, todas las bendiciones y los mejores deseos de que salgan adelante. Desde una lluviosa Costa Rica, cambio y fuera._


End file.
